My Housemate Is Like A Hell
by MAXOOOOOOO
Summary: Yugi terpaksa pindah karena apartement lama yang ia tinggali telah digusur. Akhirnya Yugi menemukan sebuah tempat kos baru yang ternyata menjadi sebuah 'neraka' saat ia mengetahui siapa para tetangga barunya di tempat itu. YYxYxR,SxJ,MxM warning:Language
1. Chapter 1 : The Nightmare Begin

---MY HOUSEMATE IS LIKE A HELL---

Author : yup, ini adalah fic dengan polling terbanyak. Bagi yang memilih fic yang lainnya, jangan kecewa. Kedua fic lainnya akan tetap saya publikasikan setelah fic ini berakhir tentunya. Tenang fic ini tidak akan sepanjang fic save my darkness heart.

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa dari karakternya saja sebagai kepentingan hiburan.

Warning : beberapa character yang agak OOC dan Gaje (maklum Genre Humor yang sok lucu padahal serba garing dan nggak jelas). hmm mungkin chapter depan ratingnya akan saya rubah menjadi M karena untuk mengantisipasi beberapa kata dan bahasa yang kurang sopan dan kurang senonoh untuk di lihat jadi untuk chapter berikutnya,lihat section rated M. Untuk sementara rating masih T. Oke selamat membaca ^__^

-------Chapter 1-------

The Nightmare Begin

Yugi POV

Hari-hari kehidupanku hanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tak ada sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda. Seorang mahasiswa yang berangkat kuliah, pulang dengan tugas yang menumpuk dan hidup sendiri di sebuah kos kosan. Aku adalah salah satu dari orang tersebut.

Halo, namaku Mutou Yugi. aku hanya seorang mahasiswa berumur 18 belas tahun yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku tinggal dengan kakekku di sebuah Game shop yang cukup sederhana. Kedua orang tuaku merupakan orang yang sangat sibuk dalam karir dan pekerjaan mereka. Sejak kecil Jii chanlah yang senantiasa mendidik dan membimbingku hingga sekarang. Ia sudah berjasa dalam menggantikan peran kedua orang tuaku. Aku sangat berhutang budi padanya. Untuk membuktikan bahwa semua bimbingan dan seluruh didikannya padaku telah membuahkan hasil, aku terus belajar dan berjuang dalam aspek pendidikan dan hasilnya aku mendapatkan title sebagai mahasiwa teladan di kampusku. Hal itu masihlah belum cukup kujadikan sebagai wujud balas budiku pada Jii chan. Ada satu hal yang ingin kubuktikan padanya. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku dapat menjalani kehidupanku sendiri. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku dapat meniti masa depanku sendiri. Semua hal itu menyatu menjadi sebuah hal yang disebut sebagai 'kemandirian'. Ya....aku ingin membuktikan pada kakekku bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang cukup mandiri. Sebagai alternatif pertama, aku memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement. Hari-hari hidup sendiri di sebuah apartement cukup lancar-lancar saja. Aku harus mencari makan sendiri, mencuci baju sendiri semua kulakukan sendiri. Untuk hal mencari uang, aku dilarang untuk bekerja karena aku di tuntut untuk selalu fokus dan mempertahankan gelar sebagai mahasiswa teladan di kampus jadi seluruh biaya kuliah dan biaya keperluanku yang lainnya di tanggung oleh orang tuaku.

Hidupku sungguh terdengar biasa-biasa saja bukan? Tak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Semua berjalan biasa saja sampai pada suatu hari sebuah cobaan datang dan mulai menyatu ke dalam aliran jalan kehidupanku. Ya semenjak kejadian itu, awal dari kehidupanku yang penuh dengan lika dan liku pun di mulai......

-------Apartement Domino sebulan yang lalu-------

Normal POV

Siang itu matahari bersinar begitu terik dan panas di kota Domino. Jalanan kota selalu dipenuhi dengan penduduk yang lalu lalang menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Di sudut jalan terlihat empat orang remaja yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke sebuah apartement.

"Aaaargh!!! Dasar pak Aoyama resek!!! Tugas minggu lalu belum selesai sekarang malah dikasih tugas lagi!! Dasar manusia planet!!!" gerutu salah seorang remaja cowok berambut pirang. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan kusam sekali. Ketiga orang temannya yang lain juga terlihat lemas dan mengeluh.

"tidak hanya tugasmu saja yang numpuk Jounouchi!! Dosen baru di kelasku juga ngasih tugas meluluk akhir-akhir ini!! Benar-benar menyebalkan!! Udah gitu pas nerangin materi sambil dandan lagi!! dasar badut maniak make up!! Bener-bener Dosen nggak niat!!!" keluh salah seorang temannya yang bernama Honda. Anzu, satu-satunya cewek yang dikenal sebagai 'si penengah' dan 'Queen of friendship speech' dalam grup mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"sudahlah kalian berdua jangan mengeluh terus-terusan. Semakin kita mengeluh akan semakin membuat tugas-tugas kita semakin berat!! Lebih baik kalian diam dan segera mengerjakan tugas-tugas kalian dengan cepat setelah kita tiba di apartement Yugi nanti. Aku yakin jika kita tetap mempertahankan sebuah solidaritas dalam persahabatan, kita pasti dapat melalui segala rintangan dan halangan dengan mudah!! Kekuatan persahabatan adalah sebuah subtansi inti dalam kehidupan!!" pernyataan Anzu yang dikatakan secara menggebu-gebu itu membuat Jou dan Honda langsung sweatdrop.

Jounouchi mulai menghela nafas. Ia lalu menatap ke arah kawannya yang paling pendek. Ia memiliki sebuah rambut jabrik dengan 3 warna yang unik. Ia terlihat pendiam dan tak banyak tingkah. Walaupun begitu kawan kecilnya itu adalah mahasiswa paling teladan di kampus mereka.

"hei Yug, bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" kawan kecilnya yang berambut jabrik itu mulai menatap ke arah Jou.

"tugasku sudah hampir selesai semua Jou. Hanya tinggal beberapa saja, lalu beres semuanya"

"hmm itulah Yugi, teman kita yang paling teladan dan dapat diandalkan!! tidak seperti duo pemalas bin pengangguran kita yang satu ini" ejek Anzu sambil melirik ke arah dua kawannya di belakang. Jou dan Honda hanya bisa cemberut mendengar ledekan dari kawannya itu. Yugi hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kawan-kawannya itu. walaupun Yugi bergaul dengan orang yang kurang berprestasi macam Jou dan yang lainnya tapi mereka adalah para sahabat yang sangat loyal dan setia pada Yugi. hal itulah yang membuat mahasiswa teladan seperti Yugi lebih memilih untuk bergaul dengan mahasiswa yang biasa saja daripada harus ikut berkumpul dalam komunitas mahasiswa elit dan teladan lainnya.

tak lama kemudian saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi dari apartement Yugi, terlihat sebuah pemandangan beberapa penghuni apartement sedang keluar dan berkemas-kemas untuk pergi. Para penghuni tersebut terlihat emosi dan kebingungan.

"Dasar brengsek!!! kami harus tinggal dimana?!! Dasar kalian orang-orang egois!!!" para penghuni apartement tersebut terlihat mulai mengeluh dan marah. Beberapa orang pria bertubuh besar mulai menghadang mereka dari apartement.

"ini tanah sengketa!! Apartement yang kalian tinggali ini ilegal!! Keputusan pemerintah sudah final!! Kami akan mengosongkan apartement ini dan menghancurkannya!!"

"A...APA?!!" Yugi benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja ia dengar dari beberapa pria bertubuh besar itu. Yugi dan yang lainnya segera berlari menuju apartement dan menghampiri para petugas penggusuran itu.

"tu...tunggu pak!! Me...mengapa tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya bahwa apartement ini akan segera digusur?" sahut Yugi yang mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"kami sebelumnya sudah pernah memberi peringatan tapi tetap saja tidak dihiraukan!! Sekarang waktu jatuh tempo sudah habis!! Apartement ini akan segera kami hancurkan!!" Petugas itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yugi dan mulai melanjutkan penggeledahan mereka secara paksa. Saat Yugi akan mengambil barang-barangnya, ternyata ia menemukan semua barangnya tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Yugi mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan sedih.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Jou, Honda dan Anzu mulai membantu membawakan barang-barang Yugi.

"nyeh!! Dasar, mereka semua benar-benar kasar!! Apalagi petugas brewokan tadi!! Udah wajah mirip buldozer!! Sok lagi!! Dasar brengsek!!! Ku hajar mampus dia!!" gerutu Jou. Anzu hanya bisa mengeluh dengan semua itu.

"sudahlah Jou lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu sebelum petugas itu mendengarmu"

"aku tak peduli!! biar saja mereka mendengar ocehanku agar mereka tahu diri!!!" geram Jou yang mulai kini mengepalkan tangannya dan emosi. Yugi mulai mencoba menenangkan kawannya itu.

"sudahlah teman-teman, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus mencari sebuah apartement baru"

"kau bisa tinggal sementara di rumahku kalau kau mau Yugi" Jou mulai menawarkan. Yugi mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"terima kasih atas tawarannya Jou tapi lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat kakekku. Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian"

"tapi Yug kau kan tinggal di apartement karena ingin membuktikan pada kakekmu kalau kau sudah dapat hidup mandiri? Sebaiknya kau menginap sementara di rumahku sambil mencari apartement baru. Menurutku kalau kau kembali ke tempat kakekmu, ia pasti akan khawatir"

"memang ada benarnya juga sih tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan...."

"sudahlah Yugi, sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok!! Kami senang bisa membantumu. Inilah gunanya teman!!" sahut Honda meyakinkan.

"ta...tapi...."

"yang dikatakan Honda itu benar Yugi, ijinkanlah kami membantumu" sahut Jou sambil mengancungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Yugi. yugi mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"terima kasih teman-teman, aku berhutang budi pada kalian"

"baiklah!! Ayo semuanya kita pergi ke tempat Jou dan membantu Yugi mengemasi barang-barangnya di sana" usul Anzu. Semua mulai mengangguk setuju dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartement menuju ke tempat Jou.

-------Universitas Domino-------

Semenjak kejadian itu sudah beberapa hari ini Yugi tinggal di tempat Jounouchi. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak enak dan segan untuk tinggal sementara di tempat sahabatnya itu. ia tak ingin merepotkan kawan-kawannya. Untuk itu Yugi sudah memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru mulai dari sekarang.

"jadi apa kau yakin Yugi? Kau benar-benar ingin pindah sekarang?" Yugi mulai mengangguk saat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Anzu. Honda tiba-tiba langsung melonjak histeris.

"ini pasti ada apa-apanya!! Kau apakan Yugi, Jou?!! Jangan-jangan kau menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kloset ya!?" Jou mulai emosi dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan Honda padanya. Yugi dan Anzu mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"enak saja di kloset!! Tentu saja Yugi tidur di kamar!!"

"benarkah?" Honda mulai menatap Jou dengan pandangan curiga. Jou semakin bertambah sewot. Yugi segera menenangkan kawannya itu.

"yang dikatakan Jou itu benar Honda kun, aku tidur di kamar khusus tamu"

"baiklah, aku percaya sekarang...." ujar Honda sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan melipat tangannya. Jou hanya sweatdrop melihat Honda.

"umm....oh ya Yug kenapa cepat sekali pindahnya? apa kau tidak suka tinggal di tempatku? Apakah rumahku tidak nyaman untukmu Yug?" Jou terlihat sedih. Yugi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak Jounouchi kun!! Aku sangat senang sekali tinggal di rumahmu. Rumahmu benar-benar sangat nyaman. Tapi aku harus mencari tempat tinggal yang baru. Aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri demi jii chan. lagipula aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih lama lagi, jadi kumohon kalian bisa mengerti keputusanku" Jou hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu. ia yakin ia tak akan bisa merubah keputusan Yugi.

"baiklah aku mengerti Yug"

"lalu sekarang kau mau mencari apartement di daerah mana?" tanya Anzu.

"aku inginnya apartement daerah dekat kampus seperti apartementku yang lama waktu itu tapi apartement di dekat kampus hanya satu dan itu cuman apartementku yang di gusur itu. selain itu tak ada apartement lain lagi di dekat sini"

"wah terus sekarang bagaimana? Kalau tinggal di apartement yang jaraknya jauh dari kampus bisa repot nanti" keluh Jou sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Semua mulai terdiam dan berfikir sampai pada akhirnya Anzu mulai menyentikan jari.

"Ahah!! Aku ingat!! Waktu itu dengar-dengar di blok belakang kampus ada sebuah tempat semacam kos-kosan gitu!! Katanya di sana fasilitasnya lengkap dan biayanya juga terjamin. Nggak kalah dari apartement" semua langsung terkejut dengan perkataan Anzu. Jou kembali menggaruk-garukkan kepala seperti orang kebingungan.

"yang benar Anzu? Memangnya ada tempat semacam itu di blok belakang? Aku kok nggak pernah dengar ya?" Honda langsung melirik ke arah Jou dengan pandangan mengejek.

"hah!! jangankan denger kabar beginian, dengerin materi aja kau nggak pernah Jou!!" Jou mulai sewot mendengar ejekan temannya itu.

"terima kasih atas empatimu Honda. Aku sangat tersanjung sekali...." gerutu Jou sarkastik.

Yugi mulai bersemangat dan tersenyum. "hmm.....tempat kos ya? Lumayanlah!! Walaupun bukan apartement yang penting bisa kutinggali sementara waktu."

"tapi Yugi kudengar ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tempat kos itu" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"aneh?"

"iya, kata beberapa temanku siapapun orang yang ngekos di situ pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku tidak tahu karena alasan apa tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan seperti itu"

"hmm....jika memang fasilitas dan biayanya terjamin, kenapa banyak yang tidak betah? Sungguh aneh...." Yugi terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir.

"ja...jangan-jangan kos-kosan itu berhantu lagi!! Hiiiii!!!" Jou langsung pucat. Anzu langsung sweatdrop dengan reaksi Jou.

"sembarangan kau Jou. Tidak mungkin tempat itu berhantu. Kalau berhantu, aku yakin pasti tempat kos itu tak ada penghuninya"

"me...memangnya kos-kosan itu ada penghuninya? Tadi katamu orang yang ngekos di sana tidak akan bertahan lama terus kenapa masih ada penghuninya?" Jou semakin bertambah bingung.

"maksudku penghuni yang tidak betahan lama itu penghuni baru. Kudengar ada beberapa penghuni tetap di sana. Jadi yang menghuni kos-kosan itu ya para penghuni tetap itu. sedangkan penghuni baru banyak yang pindah" jelas Anzu.

"kemungkinan hal aneh yang membuat penghuni baru tidak betah untuk tinggal di sana berhubungan dengan penghuni tetap di tempat kos itu. mungkin saja penghuni tetap di sana kurang bersahabat dan kurang menyenangkan makanya banyak yang tidak betah dan pindah" ujar Yugi berspekulasi. Anzu mulai menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"bisa saja begitu"

Jou lalu kembali menatap kawan jabriknya itu. "lalu sekarang bagaimana menurutmu Yug?"

"akan kucoba. Aku yakin seburuk apapun tempat itu pasti tidak lebih buruk daripada harus tinggal di emperan jalan kan?"

"ya, mudah-mudahan saja Yug" dengan wajah setengah khawatir, Jou hanya bisa berharap yang dikatakan kawan kecilnya itu benar.

-------Pinggiran Blok Belakang Universitas Domino-------

"Wisma.....Sennen?"

Melihat papan bertuliskan teks nama tempat Kos di hadapannya itu langsung membuat Yugi sweatdrop dan gugup. Ia langsung memiliki sebuah firasat yang buruk.

"na....nama yang aneh. Kenapa menamakan tempat kos dengan kata Sennen? Bukannya sennen itu berarti 'Millenium'?"

Yugi kembali memperhatikan sebuah Rumah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Wisma itu sebenarnya sederhana tapi terlihat elegan. Tempat kosnya itu tidak bertingkat tapi terlihat cukup lebar dan luas. Di bagian depan terdapat sebuah taman kecil dengan sebuah bangku panjang dan sebuah ayunan. Halaman depan begitu luas dan di bagian dinding rumah terdapat design dan ornament yang unik. Tak ada yang terlihat aneh dengan wisma itu.

"millenium apanya? Perasaan tempat ini biasa-biasa saja deh!" gumam Yugi. ia lalu mencoba berjalan masuk sambil terus melihat-lihat sekeliling. Terlihat banyak sekali lukisan dan poster-poster yang terpasang di dinding.

"A...Apa...ini?" Yugi hanya dapat menganga dan terbelalak saat ia mengetahui gambar apa yang terpampang di dalam poster dan lukisan-lukisan itu. ia langsung sweatdrop dan illfeel setelah melihat semua itu. tempat kos yang terlihat sederhana dan elegant yang di setiap dindingnya terdapat sebuah ornament unik tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa di dalamnya terdapat sebuah poster dan lukisan-lukisan yang bergambar....

"Binaragawan?"

Ekspresi wajah Yugi langsung berubah menjadi aneh saat kedua matanya disuguhi oleh berbagai macam gambar pria-pria berotot besar dan kekar. Banyak sekali poster bahkan lukisan-lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang binaragawan yang sedang berpose sambil menunjukkan otot tubuhnya yang besar dan padat. perut six pack alias perut enam bidang juga tak luput dari perhatian Yugi. Efek keringat yang tergambar di otot-otot binaragawan itu membuat suasana ruangan menjadi panas. bahkan berbagai macam poster yang menampilkan beberapa binaragawan kelas dunia seperti Dennis Wolf, Gustavo Badell, Desmond Miller dan Toney Freeman juga ada di sana. Yugi hanya bisa bingung dan melongo.

"tadi saat di luar, pemandangan rumah ini terlihat begitu sederhana dan elegant. Ornament dindingnya juga terkesan lembut tapi kenapa setelah masuk ke dalam su....suasananya berubah seperti suasana di pusat kebugaran? A...aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin pemilik kos ini seorang binaragawan ya?" gumam Yugi.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" Yugi dengan cepat langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Yugi langsung menganga saat melihat sesosok pria berpenampilan aneh di hadapannya itu. pria itu terlihat feminim dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

'orang ini siapa ya? Apakah ia salah satu penghuni tetap tempat kos ini ya? Tidak mungkin dia pemilik kos' pikir Yugi. ia lalu mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"umm...a..anda siapa ya?"

"selamat datang di Wisma Sennen. Namaku Pegasus J. Crawford. Anda siapa ya?" suara yang terkesan berlebihan itu membuat Yugi sweatdrop.

"perkenalkan na...nama saya Mu..Mutou Yugi. saya orang baru yang ingin ngekos disini" sahut Yugi memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk.

"oh!! Penghuni baru ya!! Akhirnya penghuni kos ini bertambah juga!! Ayo silahkan duduk dulu Yugi boy...."

'Yugi...Boy?' Yugi semakin bertambah sweatdrop saat mendengar sebuah nickname baru yang ia dapatkan dari orang asing di hadapannya itu. dengan perasaan was-was ia lalu mulai duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Yugi kini mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menolak tawaran Jou untuk menemaninya kemari.

'andai saja aku tak menolak tawaran Jou untuk menemaniku kemari, aku pasti tidak akan menghadapi semua ini sendirian' pikir Yugi dalam hati dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

Saat Yugi dan Pegasus sudah duduk di sofa. Keheningan mulai terjadi. Yugi semakin tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diberikan Pegasus padanya.

'ke...kenapa ia memandangiku seperti sedang melihat orang telanjang? Ja...jangan-jangan ia berfantasi yang tidak-tidak mengenai diriku lagi!!' Yugi mulai pucat saat memikirkan hal itu. ia mulai mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Pegasus dengan bertanya padanya.

"umm ma...maaf Pegasus san, sa...saya ingin tahu siapa pemilik kos ini. De....dengan begitu saya bisa segera mengurus kepindahan saya disini" Pegasus mulai tertawa kecil saat mendengarkan pertanyaan Yugi. hal itu membuat Yugi merinding.

"oh!! Hohohohoh!!! bodohnya aku!! Maafkan aku Yugi Boy, aku sampai melupakan hal itu. tenang saja, kau tak perlu bingung mencari sang pemilik kos karena pemilik kos yang kau cari-cari itu kini sudah berada di hadapanmu" Yugi langsung terbelalak dan kaget mendengar hal itu.

"ja...jadi a..anda pemilik kos ini?"

"tentu saja...." Jawaban dengan aksent berlebihan itu membuat Yugi seakan ingin pingsan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa ada tempat dengan pemiliknya yang sama-sama aneh seperti ini.

"oh..." Yugi kini benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tempat kos barunya akan menjadi seaneh ini. Ia hanya bisa tergagap-gagap seperti ikan hidup yang berada di darat. Pegasus hanya tersenyum melihat respon calon penghuni kosnya itu.

"haha....terkejut ya?"

"sa...saya pikir pemilik kos ini seorang....."

"binaragawan? Haha!! Sebenarnya aku sungguh sangat tersanjung jika dikira sebagai seorang binaragawan sayangnya aku hanya orang biasa yang bercita-cita sebagai binaragawan......banyak orang bilang, jiwaku terlalu lembut dan terlalu keibu-ibuan jika harus menjadi seorang binaragawan....." Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop dan mulai memaksakan diri untuk tertawa kecil.

"oh begitu....hehehe....a..anda sangat menarik sekali Pegasus san"

"oh terima kasih atas komplimennya Yugi Boy.....hmm...aku tak pernah mendapatkan penghuni kos seimut dirimu....penghuni tetap di wismaku ini terdiri dari cowok-cowok yang cukup seksi dan hot. Untuk takaran cowok seimut dirimu, kau sungguh sangat memikat sekali....." Yugi benar-benar semakin bertambah sweatdrop dengan perkataan Pegasus. Dalam pikirannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi bahwa pemilik kos ini adalah seorang Gay.

"ah...te...terima kasih Pe..Pegasus san" ujar Yugi singkat. Pegasus kini mulai menatap Yugi seperti om-om hidung belang. Yugi semakin risih dengan hal itu tapi ia tetap memaksa untuk memasang ekspresi ramah.

"umm....ba...bagaimana Pegasus san? A…apakah masih ada tempat buatku untuk tinggal di sini?"

"huhuhu.....tentu saja ada Yugi boy.....kau tak perlu khawatir. Seluruh fasilitas dan kebutuhan di sini lengkap tersedia. Hehehe....kau bisa bebas melakukan apa saja disini dan biayanya juga cukup terjamin.....bagaimana?" Pegasus mulai melayangkan pandangan yang cukup 'seductive' pada Yugi. Yugi mulai kembali tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan perasaan illfeelnya pada Pegasus. Ia benar-benar ingin muntah tapi Yugi mencoba untuk menahannya.

"oh....ba...baguslah kalau begitu. Se...sempurna....."

To Be Continued......

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah ikut berpartisipasi dalam memvote fic gaje saya. Saya harap chapter ini tidak begitu mengecewakan anda. Ini masih permulaan jadi masih banyak yang belum muncul. Mimpi buruk Yugi akan terjadi di chapter depan. Hehehe maaf jika rada Gaje dan OOC (terutama Pegasus), saya terbiasa membuat cerita bergenre Angst jadi mungkin saya agak kaku di genre Humor. Saya mohon kerja samanya untuk mereview dan memberi masukan pada saya serta sebuah kritik yang sifatnya membangun.

Yugi : Jangan di beri Flame ya!!

Yami : huh!! Jika ada yang memberi Flame akan langsung kulemparkan pada Pegasus!!

Yugi : kenapa kau kelihatan sewot gitu dengan Pegasus?

Yami : salah sendiri!! Dia sudah berani menelanjangimu dengan matanya Aibou!!! Tuh mata perlu kucolok biar mampus!!

Pegasus : (nongol gaje) jangan di colok Yami boy!! Mataku cuman satu, kalau kau colok, aku tak akan punya mata lagi…..T.T

Yami : (sweatdrop)

Author : baiklah, jangan lupa review ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^____^


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome To The Hell

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi. Dan juga lagu yang tercantum di chapter ini bukan milikku. (buset!! Kalau lagu itu milikku, Sejak kapan aku jadi penyanyi?)

Author : jika ada tanda //.......// itu adalah suara musik. Jika masih belum paham silahkan baca sendiri chapter ini. Anda akan mengerti maksud saya nanti.

Warning : beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan beberapa language yang sangat kasar, tidak sopan dan kurang senonoh untuk dilihat oleh mata innocent anda. Oke, enjoy!! ^__^

-------Chapter 2-------

Welcome to the Hell

Yugi POV

Semenjak pertama kali aku masuk dan memutuskan untuk ngekos di Wisma Sennen, aku mengira bahwa tantangan yang akan kuhadapi hanya seorang pemilik kos yang aneh dan mungkin beberapa tetangga kosku yang kurang ramah. Jika memang mereka tidak dapat diajak untuk bersosialisasi maka tak masalah buatku karena aku juga sudah terbiasa menyendiri dan hidup individualis. Aku kira semua permasalahanku akan beres dan selesai dengan jalan keluar seperti itu. tapi ternyata aku salah.....cobaanku tak sesimple yang aku kira. Sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus masuk ke dalam neraka.....

-------Kamar Kos Wisma Sennen-------

Normal POV

"mari kutunjukkan letak kamarmu Yugi boy....."

Setelah Yugi menyetujui untuk tinggal di Wisma Sennen, sang pemilik kos Pegasus mulai mengantar Yugi masuk menuju ke dalam lorong tengah rumah itu dan setelah mereka memasuki sebuah lorong, di bagian samping kanan dan kiri terlihat beberapa kamar kos yang berjejeran. Yugi pada awalnya masih mengira bahwa mungkin di lorong-lorong itu akan dipasangi poster-poster dan lukisan-lukisan Binaragawan seperti di ruang depan tadi tapi sepertinya dugaan Yugi meleset dan suasana lorong kamar yang ia masuki sekarang sepertinya lebih buruk daripada suasana Binaragawan tadi.

"What the....." Yugi hanya bisa terkejut dan terbelalak saat ia melihat berbagai macam pemandangan baru yang kini terlihat di dinding lorong dan kamar. Dinding lorong yang di cat dengan warna oranye kini dipenuhi oleh sebuah variasi-variasi unik dalam bentuk coretan dan gravity yang mungkin tidak seberapa kreatif. Yugi hampir terkena serangan jantung saat kedua mata violetnya itu melihat beberapa seni kata-kata bahasa inggris dengan makna yang kurang menyenangkan seperti kata Bitch, Whore, Shit, Asshole, Sex Bastard, Pain in the Ass dan kata-kata kreatif lainnya mulai terpampang di dinding. Bahkan sebuah Gravity raksasa yang terletak di bagian tengah ruangan yang bertuliskan Fuck and Suck my Cock Forever!!! dengan efek lumuran darah membuat mulut Yugi menganga hingga berdiameter 10 cm. Yugi serasa ingin pingsan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa para penghuni tetap di tempat ini sangat begitu kreatif.

"a…apakah ini salah satu kebebasan penghuni kos yang anda maksud Pegasus san?" Pegasus hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi shock yang tergambar di wajah Yugi.

"ya, aku tidak keberatan dindingku di coret-coret dengan kata-kata kreatif seperti ini. Justru tempat kosku menjadi semakin berwarna dan penuh dengan kejutan sekarang" ujar Pegasus dengan perasaan bangga. Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat reaksi Pegasus.

"oh begitu…."

"hmm jika kau ingin membuat sebuah seni di dindingku, tak masalah Yugi Boy…..kau bebas melakukan apa saja disini. Hehehe…..bahkan kau mengupil dan menempelkan ingus di dindingku juga tidak masalah……hohohohohoho!!! Semuanya bebas asalkan masih dalam keadaan yang terkendali" Yugi semakin bertambah sweatdrop dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"ah….terima kasih atas hak kebebasan yang telah Pegasus san berikan, tapi sepertinya saya tidak terlalu menyukai seni dan untuk soal menempelkan kotoran Hidung, sa.…saya tidak suka memamerkan kotoran saya di depan umum. Sepertinya saya lebih suka hal yang sifatnya privacy Pegasus san……"

"hohohoho……aku senang dengan penghuni kos sepertimu Yugi boy…..kepribadianmu begitu charming sekali…..jika aku menjadi wanita, aku mau kau jadikan sebagai kekasih…..sayang sekali aku terlahir sebagai seorang pria…..fuhuhuhu….tapi aku tak keberatan jika harus menjadi seorang gay demi dirimu Yugi boy….." Bisik Pegasus sambil menatap Yugi dengan pandangan yang menurutnya sangat seductive. Yugi hanya bisa memaksakan untuk tertawa kecil menyembunyikan ekspresi illfeelnya.

"te….terima kasih atas pujiannya Pegasus san, ta….tapi saya bukan seorang Gay….."

"oh, sayang sekali ya…….Fuhuhuhu…..jika aku seorang wanita, aku pasti akan menangis sekarang ini….." Keluh Pegasus seraya mengibaskan rambutnya ke samping. Yugi hanya bisa bernafas lega. Walaupun ia bukan seorang Gay, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah seorang Bisexual. Ia tertarik pada wanita tapi juga bisa tertarik pada pria. Walaupun begitu ia tak ingin mengatakan pada Pegasus bahwa ia seorang Bi.

'Yucks!! Aku tak sudi punya kekasih lebay macam dia!!! Amit-amit!! Jangan sampai ia tahu kalau aku adalah seorang Bi' Pikir Yugi sambil diam-diam memasang wajah jijik di belakang Pegasus.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai pada sebuah kamar. Dari empat deret kamar yang berjejer di sebelah kanan lorong. Yugi mendapatkan kamar urutan kedua dari pojok.

"nah, kamarmu disini Yugi boy…..karena hanya kamar ini yang masih layak untuk ditempati. beberapa kamar kosong yang lainnya masih perlu kurenovasi karena penghuni sebelum telah merusak dan melubangi dindingku karena terlalu depresi. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan mendapat kamar di urutan ini Yugi boy…."

"ah, tidak masalah Pegasus san, umm apakah kamar di sebelahku ini ada penghuninya?" Yugi mulai melihat kamar-kamar di sebelah dan seberang yang terlihat kosong.

"tentu saja ada. Di kamar seberang yang paling pojok di sana itu adalah kamar milik Seto Kaiba lalu di seberang sana milik si kembar Malik dan Marik. Lalu dua kamar di sebelah Seto Kaiba itu penghuninya jarang pulang lalu Kamar urutan pertama di sebelah kirimu ini adalah kamar milik Bakura lalu kamar urutan keempat milik mahasiswa bernama Ryou dan kamar urutan ketiga yang terletak disebelah kanan kamarmu ini adalah kamar milik si punk Yami" Yugi langsung terbelalak.

"si pu…punk?"

"iya, Yami dan Bakura di sebelahmu ini adalah anak punk. Mereka berdua yang banyak menciptakan seni di dindingku terutama Bakura. Hmm....bahkan sepertinya Yami agak mirip denganmu Yugi boy...."

"oh be….begitu" Yugi mulai pucat. Kini ia harus tinggal dalam sebuah kos-kosan yang gaje dan dikelilingi oleh para tetangga yang tidak benar pula. Bahkan kini ia dibilang mirip oleh salah satu anak punk penghuni tetap kos-kosan ini. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua itu.

'Ra pasti sangat membenciku......'

-------Kamar Yugi-------

Hari semakin gelap. Yugi kini berada di dalam kamar barunya. kamarnya cukup luas untuk sebuah kos-kosan. Bahkan fasilitas ekstra macam televisi, lemari kosong, tempat tidur dan meja belajar juga lengkap tersedia. Bahkan AC juga terpasang di atas dinding bagian pojok.

"tempat ini tidak buruk. Fasilitasnya lumayan. Aku heran kenapa banyak yang tidak betah ngekos disini? Jika memang para penghuni baru yang menetap disini tidak betah karena perlakuan penghuni tetap, lebih baik tidak usah bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Beres kan?" gumam Yugi. ia lalu mulai berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Spring bed yang ia gunakan terasa begitu nyaman dan lembut. Yugi benar-benar senang dengan fasilitas yang ia dapatkan itu.

"bahkan tempat tidurnya lebih empuk daripada tempat tidur di apartementku dulu!! Keren!!!" Yugi mulai berguling-guling merasakan nyamannya kasur barunya itu.

"hmm....sebaiknya akan kulanjutkan membaca buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin mumpung tugas kuliahku sudah beres semua!!!" dengan semangat Yugi segera mengeluarkan buku tebalnya dari dalam tas. Ia lalu duduk di atas kasurnya dan mulai memakai kacamata bacanya. Yugi hanya akan memakai kacamata bacanya saat akan membaca bukunya. Ia tak akan memakainya setiap waktu karena kedua matanya hanya minus setengah saja.

"Yosh!! Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar-lancar saja!! Asyik!! Saatnya memanfaatkan waktu luang!!" Yugi mulai membuka sebuah halaman di pertengahan bukunya. Ia mulai fokus dan membaca buku tebalnya itu hingga setengah jam berlalu, masih tak ada sebuah interupsi yang menganggu.

"cara menganalisa subtansi masalah yaitu pertama-tama kumpulkan seluruh asumsi dasar lalu cari narasumber tersendiri dan lalu di kelompokkan ya hmm....." Yugi terus membaca dan membaca. Ia juga terlihat merumuskan sebuah formula di catatan kecil miliknya.

"jadi jika di formulasikan seperti ini akan menghasilkan sebuah kesimpulan yakni......"

//WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!! SING IT!!! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!! EVERYBODY WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!!//

Alunan lagu rock milik band legendaris Queen mulai menggema dengan sangat nyaring dari sebelah kanan kamar Yugi. hal itu membuat Yugi langsung kaget dan mulai menutup kedua telinganya. Kerasnya suara sound system milik tetangga kos disebelahnya itu hampir membuat seluruh kamar Yugi mengalami getaran. Yugi benar-benar emosi karena waktu luangnya telah mengalami gangguan.

"brengsek!!! Siapa yang nyalahin musik keras begini!!! Be...berisik!!! Sungguh menganggu sekali!!" dengan penuh amarah Yugi langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar yang terletak tepat di sebelah kanannya. Sumber suara itu terdengar semakin memekakkan telinga saat Yugi sudah berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar tetangganya itu.

"kalau tidak salah, penghuni kamar ini anak punk yang bernama Yami itu kan?" Yugi lalu mulai melihat keadaan pintu kamar tetangganya itu. dan benar dugaan Yugi, ternyata ia sudah disambut oleh tulisan "Fuck You Dammit!!!" yang tertulis di pintu yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"bagus.....penyambutan yang sangat kreatif....." ujar Yugi dengan nada sarkastik. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia lalu mulai mengetuk pintu kamar tetangganya itu.

Tok!!! Tok!!!

"permisi!!!"

-------Di dalam kamar urutan 3-------

Tok!!! Tok!!! Tok!!!

Suara ketukan itu membuat dua orang pria yang sedang menikmati musik favorite mereka menjadi sangat terganggu.

"Brengsek!!! Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang berani ngetuk-ngetuk pintu? sialan!!!" Bakura benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu yang kini bercampur menjadi satu dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan. Di atas kasur terlihat seorang pria yang berbaring sambil terus merokok. Ia tak mempedulikan orang yang mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamarnya itu.

"sudah biarkan saja Bakura, paling-paling dia pergi sendiri nanti......" ucapnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap itu. Bakura hanya membuang muka dan mulai menyalakan rokok.

Tok!!! Tok!!!

"halo!! Apa ada orang di dalam? Halo?"

Yugi benar-benar semakin bertambah emosi jika ia tidak di pedulikan dan di kacangi seperti ini. Sebagai murid teladan, ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat tidak sopan seperti ini.

"hah!! Jadi ini cara kalian menggunakan hak kebebasan kalian? Oke!! Akan kutunjukkan caraku menggunakan hak kebebasanku!!" dengan cepat Yugi langsung menendang pintu dan langsung berteriak dengan keras.

BRAAAKKK!!!!! BRAAAKKK!!!

"HOI!!! BUKA PINTUNYA!!! PADA BUDEK SEMUA YA, HAH!!!!"

BRAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!! BRAAAAAKKKKK!!!!

"BUKA!!!!"

"FUCK!!!" Bakura mulai emosi dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Ia langsung membukanya dengan cepat.

"APA MAUMU!!!?" Yugi langsung terkejut dengan bentakan keras dari Bakura yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Yugi langsung mengernyutkan dahi saat ia melihat Bakura.

'apa dia yang namanya Yami? Kata Pegasus san ia mirip denganku? Tapi kok nggak mirip sama sekali denganku?' Yugi segera mengatakan sesuatu.

"ma...maaf jika aku menganggu tapi bisakah kau mengecilkan volume musikmu? Aku tak bisa berkosentrasi dalam belajar karena kamarku tepat berada disebelah kamarmu" Bakura hanya diam dan menatap tajam pada Yugi. sebelum pada akhirnya ia memanggil seseorang.

"YAMI!!!"

'jadi benar dugaanku, ia bukan Yami' pikir Yugi. keheningan terjadi saat seseorang yang dipanggil Bakura tak kunjung merespon.

"YAMI!!! CEPAT ANGKAT BOKONGMU DARI SITU DAN SEGERA KEMARI!!!! JIKA KAU TIDAK KEMARI JUGA, AKAN KUTENDANG BOKONGMU BRENGSEK!!!!" suara geraman langsung terdengar setelah Bakura mengancam orang yang dipanggilnya itu.

"Ah!! Cerewet!!! Ada apa keparat!!" suara baritone yang terlihat emosi itu mulai terdengar jelas diiringi dengan munculnya seseorang yang kini terlihat berjalan ke arah Bakura.

"ada kembaranmu!! Tapi versi culun!!!"

"APA!!! CU...CULUN?!!" Yugi benar-benar emosi karena ia diejek dengan kata culun. Ia benar-benar tak pernah merasakan kemarahan sedalam ini dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu sebab mengapa ia dikatakan culun. Hal itu karena Yugi tidak melepas kacamata bacanya.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" kini pemilik suara baritone itu sudah muncul dihadapan Yugi. dalam sekejap terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Yugi tak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Walau mirip tapi mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang. Yugi hanya bisa menganga melihat penampilan mencolok kembarannya itu. ia memakai tank top hitam dengan tulisan 'Devil' di depannya dan celana kulit berwarna hitam dengan beberapa gelang silver dan metal di pergelangan tangan, lengan dan pinggangnya. Di bagian leher terlihat sebuah neck belt berwarna hitam dan dua buah sabuk metal melingkari pinggangnya. Sepasang sepatu boots hitam juga terlihat di kedua kakinya. Kembarannya itu lebih terlihat dewasa dan berkarisma dan lebih mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Yugi yang seperti anak-anak. Tatapan mata kembarannya itu terlihat lebih tajam dan berwarna merah darah. Poni pirangnya juga terlihat lebih banyak dan menjulang keatas. Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan Yugi. Kembarannya itu mulai terlihat mengernyutkan dahinya saat melihat Yugi yang masih menganga melihatnya.

"siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunan Yugi.

"uh....a..aku Mutou Yugi penghuni baru yang ngekos disini" Bakura langsung melipat tangannya setelah mendengar itu.

"hah!! Penghuni baru rupanya. Aku tak menyangka masih ada orang yang mau ngekos disini. Bagaimana menurutmu Yami?" Yami langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"mungkin hanya bertahan beberapa hari saja....." perkataan Yami langsung membuat Yugi mengernyutkan dahi.

"a...apa maksudmu?"

"hah!! Harusnya kau tahu maksud kami. Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan di sini lebih dari sebulan" gerutu Bakura.

"dan aku yakin pasti yang menyebabkan para penghuni baru tidak betah ngekos disini adalah karena kalian!!" ejek Yugi. Yami langsung memicingkan matanya pada Yugi. ia lalu mulai mendekat kearah Yugi dan mulai tersenyum sinis.

"oh ya? Apa yang menyebabkan kau bisa mengambil sebuah kesimpulan seperti itu?" Yugi mulai mundur perlahan-lahan.

"mudah saja!! Di hari pertamaku ngekos disini aku sudah disambut oleh kerasnya suara sound system jelek milikmu dan hal yang sangat luar biasa adalah waktu luangku tidak bisa ku maksimalkan se-efisien mungkin. Bagaimana?" Yugi balik menantang. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis.

"cukup masuk akal. Jika memang kami yang menyebabkan penghuni baru disini tidak betah memangnya kenapa? Ini adalah cara kami untuk bersenang-senang lagipula kami bebas melakukan apa saja disini....." Yami semakin mendekati Yugi sampai pada akhirnya Yugi terjebak karena dibelakangnya sudah ada dinding.

"walaupun kalian bebas melakukan apa saja tapi kalian juga harus tahu aturan!! Jangan seenaknya saja!! Yang ngekos disini bukan hanya kalian tahu!!!" Yugi mulai marah. Yami hanya tertawa mendengar itu. Bakura yang mendengar itu juga mulai tersenyum sinis pada Yugi.

"beritahu padanya Yami!! siapa yang berkuasa disini!!" Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Bakura. Ia lalu mulai mencengkram Yugi dan mulai mencengkram wajahnya. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa inci saja. Hal itu membuat Yugi terbelalak dan tergagap-gagap. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"dengar Yugi......perlu kau tahu, kami sudah menetap disini selama dua tahun dan kami berdua adalah penghuni tetap terlama disini dan dalam kamus kami, itu berarti kami adalah penguasa disini. Pendatang baru yang pendek dan 'culun' sepertimu sebaiknya jangan berbuat macam-macam karena apa?" Yami mulai mendekatkan jaraknya ke telinga Yugi. hembusan nafas panas dari Yami membuat Yugi menjadi merinding.

"karena kau akan merasakan sebuah 'neraka' jika kau berbuat macam-macam dan tidak mau mengikuti aturan kami. Ingat itu.......culun"

"a..apa?!" belum sempat Yugi merespon tiba-tiba dengan cepat Yami segera menahan wajah Yugi di dinding dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat Yugi shock dan langsung berontak. Ia langsung mendorong Yami dan menampar kembarannya itu.

"BRENGSEK!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!!" Wajah Yugi mulai memerah dan ia segera mengusap bibirnya. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Yugi.

"anggap saja itu sebagai wujud perkenalan pertama culun.....hehehe....."

"KAU!!!" Yugi benar-benar emosi dan marah. Yami dan Bakura hanya bisa tertawa melihat itu.

"baiklah selamat belajar culun!! Semoga kau mendapat nilai yang bagus ya?! Hahahahahaha!!!"

"BAJINGAN!!!"

BRAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!

Yami dan Bakura segera kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan langsung menutup pintu dengan keras. Yugi benar-benar panas dan ingin segera membunuh tetangga barunya itu. baru kali ini ia dipermalukan seperti ini. Yugi hanya bisa menggeram dan menendang pintu kamar Yami. dalam sekejap lagu We will rock you yang diputar melalui sound system milik Yami langsung berhenti. Hal itu membuat Yugi mengernyutkan dahinya.

"lho kok...." belum sempat Yugi mencapai sebuah kesimpulan dalam pemikirannya, sebuah interupsi yang baru langsung menyongsongnya dengan keras.

//YOU KNOW I MAKE YOU WANNA SCREEAAAAAMMMM!!!! YOU KNOW I MAKE YOU WANNA RUN FROM ME BABY BUT KNOW IT'S TOO LATE YOU'VE WASTED ALL YOUR TIME!!!//

Kini lagu scream milik avenged sevenfold membuat keadaan sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk daripada lagu queen tadi. Yugi hanya bisa menggeram dan mengutuk tetangga barunya itu.

"KALIAN SEMUA BAJINGAN!!!!! DASAR SAMPAH MASYARAKAT!!! PUNK NORAAAAAAKKKK!!!!"

//SCREAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!! SCREEAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!! SCREAAAAAAAMMMM!!! THE WAY YOU WOULD IF I RAVAGED YOUR BOOOODDDYYYYYYY!!!! SCREEAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!! SCREEAAAAAAAAMMM!!!!!//

"BEDEBAH!!!" Yugi langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Yami. percuma jika ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di depan pintu tetangganya itu. karena ia tak akan di pedulikan dan malah mendapat sebuah penyambutan sound system yang lebih parah lagi dari ini. Yugi hanya bisa mengeluh dan pasrah.

"tempat ini benar-benar parah. Harusnya aku bisa memprediksi kalau kekacauan di tempat ini akan menjadi separah ini.....sial!! sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa belajar jika begini" Yugi lalu membawa bukunya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"sebaiknya aku belajar diluar saja" gumam Yugi sambil berjalan kembali melewati kamar Yami.

//SCREAAAAAAMMMM!!!!! SCREEAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!//

"Gah!!! Sial!!! Telingaku semakin sakit!!! Awas saja, tunggu pembalasanku dasar punk baka!!!" gerutu Yugi sambil menutup kedua telinga dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke ruang tengah. Yugi terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya saat ia hampir masuk ke ruang depan, langkah Yugi langsung terhenti saat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak lazim terlihat di depan matanya. Ia hampir menjatuhkan bukunya saat ia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemilik kos.

"oh...satu...woh...dua....uh...ti..tiga...um...empat!!" Pegasus terlihat mulai terengah-engah saat sedang mengangkat barbel dan sedang berlatih angkat besi. Baju fitness ketat berwarna pink kini terpasang di tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Yugi semakin menganga dan sweatdrop.

"sebentar lagi!! aku akan menjadi seorang binaragawan seperti Dennis Wolf dan setelah itu, Yugi Boy pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku!!! Untuk itu aku akan terus berjuang dengan semangat keibu-ibuanku!!! Tunggulah Yugi boy!! Kau pasti akan terpesona denganku!!! Satu!! Dua!! Tiga!! Empat...ouch!! oh!! Berat sekali barbel ini!! Padahal beratnya hanya satu setengah kilo!!! Huh!! Aku harus berusaha!!! Yak!! Satu....dua...ouch!! ti...tidak!!! sekarang kuku indahku patah!! Sepertinya aku harus ke salon besok....." keluh Pegasus sambil terus melakukan latihannya. Yugi benar-benar pucat dan perlahan-lahan mulai mundur dan menjauh dari Pegasus agar ia tak mengetahui keberadaan Yugi.

"i...ini benar-benar gila!!! Bahkan sekarang pemilik kos banci itu benar-benar terobsesi denganku!!! i...ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!!!" Yugi akhirnya kembali di dalam lorong. Sound system milik Yami masih menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kini Yugi mulai bersandar di dinding lorong.

"sekarang aku harus belajar dimana? Jika aku tidak belajar, aku akan kesulitan menerima materi besok....." Yugi mulai terlihat lemas dan pasrah. Saat ia akan kembali ke kamarnya tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah bangku di depan pintu kamar Kaiba. Seketika itu juga wajah Yugi langsung kembali menjadi cerah.

"aku akan belajar disitu saja!! Lagipula jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kamar punk baka!!!" Yugi langsung berjalan menuju bangku dan mulai duduk. Ia mulai kembali membuka halaman bukunya dan melanjutkan apa yang ia baca sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya sebuah ketenangan masih belum bisa Yugi dapatkan.

"hmm....darimana aku tadi? Oh ya!! cara menganalisa subtansi masalah!! setelah di formulasikan maka hasilnya...."

"KEUNTUNGAN YANG AKAN KITA PEROLEH AKAN SEGERA MENURUN ISONO!!!!" sebuah suara yang sangat nyaring mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar Seto Kaiba. Hal itu membuat Yugi langsung menganga.

"KITA HARUS SEGERA BERNEGOSIASI DENGAN PIHAK KEDUA SECEPATNYA!!!! JANGAN SAMPAI TERTUNDA KAU DENGAR ITU ISONO!!! PROSENTASE KEUNTUNGAN KAIBA CORPORATION HARUS MENGALAMI PENINGKATAN DALAM WAKTU TIGA MINGGU!!!" suara teriakan seorang pria yang diduga Yugi adalah suara milik Seto Kaiba itu tak kalah berisiknya dengan sound system milik Yami. bahkan suara itu dua kali lipat lebih memekakkan telinga Yugi. Yugi lalu mencoba untuk menunggu beberapa saat. Akhirnya setelah keadaan menjadi hening, Yugi kembali melanjutkan belajarnya.

"maka hasilnya akan menjadi sebuah kesimpulan yang terkumpul dari beberapa hipotesa dan juga....."

"MENGALAMI KERUGIAN?!!! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI ISONO!!! PERUSAHAAN MILIK MEREKA SUDAH MENDAPATKAN BANYAK PENGHARGAAN BERGENGSI!!! BAGAIMANA BISA HASIL PERJANJIAN ITU MENJADI SEBUAH KERUGIAN?!! BULLSHIT!!!!"

Yugi benar-benar mulai kembali emosi. Ia lalu mulai menutup kedua telinganya dan melanjutkan membaca.

"terkumpul dari beberapa hipotesa dan juga beberapa spekulasi baik dari beberapa narasumber maupun dari......"

"ISONO!!!! SEMUA HARUS DISERAHKAN PADAMU!!! BERKAS-BERKAS DAN DOKUMEN JUGA!!! HARUS SEGERA DISERAHKAN PADAMU!!!!"

"Beberapa narasumber maupun dari analisa asumsi itu sendiri. Sehingga keseluruhan akan diperoleh sebuah subtansi masalah yang......"

"HANCUR ISONO!!!!! HANCURKAN MEREKA DAN RAIH SELURUH KEUNTUNGAN YANG MEREKA DAPAT!!!!

"Subtansi masalah yang paling inti. Jadi jika secara garis besar sebuah subtansi masalah bisa dilihat berdasarkan asumsi itu sendiri dan juga beberapa spekulasi yang bisa didapatkan dengan......"

"HELIKOPTER ISONO!!!! DENGAN HELIKOPTER!!!! GUNAKAN HELIKOPTER UNTUK MENGIRIM PASOKAN YANG MEREKA MINTA!!!!"

"BAH!!! AKU TAK TAHU HARUS BAGAIMANA LAGI SEKARANG!!!" Yugi mulai emosi dan mulai pergi meninggalkan bangku di depan kamar Kaiba. Ia benar-benar merasa muak dan jengkel. Jika keadaan berlanjut seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa belajar dengan tenang dan nilai-nilai mata kuliahnya akan jatuh.

"ya Tuhan mengapa aku bisa terjebak dalam tempat mengerikan ini? Sudah pemilik kosnya aneh, terjebak ditengah-tengah tetangga nggak beres, ba....bahkan ci....ciuman pertamaku di ambil oleh bajingan baka itu!!! Sial!!! Sial!!!" Yugi serasa ingin menangis. Semua cobaan ini begitu mengerikan.

"dan sekarang mencari tempat untuk belajar saja sulitnya minta ampun.....ugh!! apakah sudah tak ada lagi tempat yang normal di sekitar sini?" Yugi mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke arah kamarnya tapi saat ia tiba di persimpangan lorong, ia melihat ada sebuah bangku kosong di depan kamar milik si kembar Marik dan Malik. Secercah harapan kini mulai muncul di hati Yugi.

"mudah-mudahan aku bisa belajar disitu" dengan semangat Yugi segera berlari menuju bangku dan duduk di sana. Ia mulai kembali membuka bukunya dengan perasaan gembira.

"oke!! Lanjutkan!! Darimana aku tadi....oh ya!!! Jadi jika secara garis besar sebuah subtansi masalah bisa dilihat berdasarkan asumsi itu sendiri dan juga beberapa spekulasi yang bisa didapatkan dengan......."

"PLEASURE!!! MARIK!!! AAHH!!! MMHH!!! AH....AH!!! NGH!!! HUAAAH!!! TERUS!!!! TERUS!!! AAAHHH!!! MARIKKK!!!!"

"OH GOD!!! MALIK SAYANG!!! KAU BEGITU RAPET!!! AH!!! HOT!!! SEXY!!! HOAAAA!!! MMHHH!!!!"

Suara rintihan sex yang mengerikan itu membuat Yugi hampir terkena serangan jantung. Buku tebal yang ia bawa sampai terjatuh di lantai. Yugi hanya bisa menganga dan mematung dalam sekejap. Tidak diragukan lagi. tempat ini memang benar-benar sebuah neraka.

"oh Ra.....mengapa kau sangat membenciku......"

To Be Continued......

Akhirnya kini Yugi menyadari bahwa kesalahan terbesarnya adalah masuk ke dalam sebuah neraka. Lalu bagaimana ia menghadapi tempat kosnya yang sangat bermasalah itu? Ulah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh genk punk milik Yami? apakah Pegasus akan berhasil menjadi seorang binaragawan dan mendapatkan hati Yugi? apakah Marik dan Malik akan berhenti berbuat mesum atau malah sebaliknya? Dan lalu bagaimana bisa si Billioner Kaiba nyasar di kos-kosan Pegasus? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author :saya harap chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan anda. Tenang ini masih belum apa-apa. Untuk pairing yang belum muncul seperti puppyshipping atau yang lainnya. Harap bersabar dan ikuti terus fic ini. Oh ya perlu diingatkan juga bahwa fic ini adalah alternative universe jadi itu berarti fic ini tidak ada hubungannya seperti serial YGO di anime. Misal saja Yami. Dia disini jadi remaja yang normal dan bukan roh pharaoh seperti di anime. Nah saya harap anda tidak terlalu bingung.

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini!! Harap kembali review ya saran, pertanyaan dan kritik yang membangun sangat di terima ^__^

Yami : jangan beri flame ya. Oh ya sekedar info. Semakin banyak review akan semakin menambah semangat author gaje kita yang satu ini jadi...

Yugi : review sebanyak-banyaknya!! Lebih cepat lebih baik ^__^

Author : baiklah. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya....bye ^__^


	3. Chapter 3 : The Most Insane Day Ever

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 3-------

The Most Insane Day Ever

Pagi itu adalah sebuah pagi yang sangat berbeda bagi Yugi. dalam sejarah hidupnya, Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa malas saat bangun pagi. Kali ini kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Sang mahasiswa muda itu hanya bisa menggeram saat alarm jamnya berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Dengan berat hati, ia terpaksa harus membuka matanya.

"mmm.....Kepalaku berat sekali....." Yugi mulai bangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu. ia lalu mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan menuju ke depan cermin yang tertempel di dinding. Kini di cermin terlihat refleksi wajah Yugi yang terlihat sangat lelah. Bahkan dibagian bawah matanya mulai terlihat berwarna hitam karena kekurangan tidur. Jelas saja mengingat tetangga sebelahnya itu terus-terusan berpesta sound system hingga jam 3 pagi.

"bagus, sekarang aku berubah menjadi zombie.....kerja bagus bajingan!! Lihat saja, akan kubalas kau nanti" dengan perasaan jengkel, Yugi mulai berjalan memasuki toilet di sudut kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Yugi selesai mempersiapkan diri, ia lalu mulai kembali menata bukunya ke dalam tas. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Tapi hal itu tak akan menyurutkan semangatnya untuk tetap pergi kuliah.

"aku tak akan kalah hanya karena sakit kepala!! Aku akan terus berjuang demi orang tuaku dan kakek!! Halangan seperti ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya!!" dengan tekad yang kuat Yugi mulai berjalan keluar dan mulai mengunci kamarnya.

"sial!! Sudah hampir jam tujuh!! Aku harus cepat!!" Yugi memutuskan untuk mulai berlari tapi sayangnya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak lima langkah, sebuah kejutan datang menghampirinya.

!!!!!

"OUCH!!!" sebuah tabrakan yang cukup keras membuat Yugi terpental ke bawah. Beberapa buku yang ia bawa mulai berceceran di lantai. Yugi mulai memegangi kepalanya yang semakin sakit karena tabrakan instant itu.

"maaf....apa kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut itu membuat Yugi langsung mendongak ke arah seseorang yang menabraknya. Di hadapannya terlihat seorang pria berambut putih yang juga terjatuh di lantai. Yugi langsung terbelalak melihat pria itu.

"ka...kau kan temannya si punk bajingan itu kan?!!" sahut Yugi histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah pria itu. pria itu mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"punk bajingan?" pria itu terlihat bingung. Di sisi lain Yugi terlihat semakin marah.

"kau jangan pura-pura jadi orang lain!! Kemarin kau kan yang berpesta sound system bersama dengan orang gila pemilik kamar ini!! Iya kan!!!" geram Yugi sambil menunjuk ke depan pintu kamar Yami. pria itu mulai memasang wajah bingung.

"a...apa maksudmu? A...aku tidak berpesta sound....." belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, dengan cepat Yugi langsung memotong.

"dengar ya!! gara-gara pesta gila-gilaan kalian, aku tidak bisa belajar dan aku tidak bisa tidur!!!"

"huh?" Yugi mulai emosi dan langsung menarik kerah baju pria itu. ia mulai mengguncangkan tubuh pria di hadapannya. Pria itu lebih tinggi daripada Yugi tapi sepertinya dengan kekuatan kemarahan, Yugi bisa mencengkram orang itu.

"kau tahu? Saat ini kepalaku sakit sekali itu karena aku hanya tidur selama 2 jam saja Dan bahkan aku tidak bisa belajar sama sekali!! Sekarang ini aku sudah hampir telat dan lalu kau masih sempat-sempatnya menabrakku!! Apa kau belum cukup menyiksaku hah!! Dasar kalian punk brengsek!!!" Yugi mulai memukul dada pria itu. pria itu mencoba untuk menghentikan Yugi.

"Hei!! Tu....tunggu dulu!! Se...sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini"

"kesalah pahaman apanya!!? Semua sudah jelas dasar punk baka!! Kalian semua sampah!!!" saat Yugi hendak memukul pria itu, sebuah kejutan dari arah pintu kamar Yami mulai datang.

BBRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

"OOOOUUUUUCCHHH!!!"

Pintu kamar milik Yami tiba-tiba terbuka dan membuat Yugi terdorong ke depan dan menimpa pria yang ia cengkram. Dalam gerakan lambat ala the matrix, Yugi akhirnya jatuh menindih tubuh pria yang masih disangkanya adalah Bakura. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua berada dalam posisi yang bisa membuat orang salah paham jika melihatnya.

"wah....wah!!! lihat apa yang kudapat.....sebuah pemandangan mesra tepat terjadi di depan kamarku. Hei!! Kalian berdua!! jika mau pacaran jangan di depan kamarku cari saja kamar kosong sana!!" ejekan dengan suara baritone itu membuat wajah Yugi memerah dan marah. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah tetangganya.

"kami berdua tidak pacaran brengsek!!!" bentak Yugi marah. Yami mulai bersandar di depan pintu dan mulai melipat tangannya.

"oh ya? Benarkah itu culun?" mendengar nickname memuakkan itu keluar dari mulut musuh bebuyutannya membuat Yugi semakin naik darah. Saat Yugi hendak membentak Yami tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kamar Yami.

"SHIT!!! ADA APA INI!!? PAGI-PAGI SUDAH BERISIK!!! KALIAN SEMUA SEPERTI LALAT!!!" suara yang terdengar sangat kasar itu membuat Yugi mematung. Tak lama kemudian Bakura mulai keluar dari dalam kamar Yami. Yugi hanya bisa menganga dan melotot melihat Bakura.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua segera memberiku sebuah alasan yang cukup penting karena telah membuat kegaduhan murahan seperti ini!! Kalau tidak, akan kubunuh kalian semua karena telah menganggu tidurku dengan ocehan sampah kalian!!!" Bakura benar-benar sangat emosi. Hal itu membuat Yami mulai memutar bola matanya ke atas dan mengeluh.

"tenanglah sedikit Bakura.....kau seperti orang kesetanan di pagi buta begini.....kalau kerjaanmu hanya marah-marah terus, kau akan cepat tua dan rambutmu yang sudah putih itu akan menjadi bertambah putih...."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YAMI!!!" setelah mendengar kata-kata kreatif itu Yugi sudah dapat memastikan bahwa seseorang di sebelah Yami itu adalah Bakura yang asli.

'la...lalu jika dia yang asli lalu orang yang kutindih ini siapa?' Yugi mulai pucat dan perlahan-lahan mulai kembali menatap kembaran Bakura yang masih berada dibawahnya. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat memerah saat jaraknya dengan Yugi hanya beberapa inci saja. Ia mulai tertawa kecil.

"hehe....ma...maaf bi...bisakah kau berhenti menindihku? A...aku ti...tidak bisa ber....bernafas....." mendengar itu wajah Yugi langsung memerah seperti tomat. Ia benar-benar malu dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ya tuhan!! Ma...maaf!! maafkan aku!!" Yugi mulai bangkit dan mulai membantu pria yang ditindihnya itu untuk bangun. Hal itu membuat Yami tertawa.

"hahahahaha!!! Kau benar-benar terlihat berantakan culun...."

"Di...diam kau!!!" Yugi benar-benar memerah. Rasa malu dan emosi mulai bercampur menjadi satu. Yugi lalu mulai menatap ke arah pria itu.

"maafkan aku!! A..apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Yugi terlihat cemas. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi.

"aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir....." Pria itu mulai melayangkan senyum pada Yugi. Yugi mulai lega akan hal itu.

"maafkan aku kupikir kau adalah teman si brengsek ini!!!" geram Yugi sambil menunjuk ke arah Bakura dan Yami. Bakura dan Yami hanya tertawa sinis dengan itu.

"hahaha!!! Makanya lihat-lihat dulu siapa orang yang ada dihadapanmu culun.....jangan asal nuduh saja, makanya tuh kacamata di pakai biar matamu bisa melihat dengan jelas dasar rabun!!! hahahahahaha!!" ejekan dari Yami semakin membuat Yugi bertambah emosi. Dan kini ia semakin panas saat mendengar istilah culun yang berkali-kali diucapkan oleh tetangganya.

"awas kalian nanti!!! Akan kubalas perbuatan kalian!! Akan kubuat kalian menyesal!!!" Bakura dan Yami semakin tertawa mendengar ancaman Yugi.

"ya....ya....terserahlah culun. Aku ngantuk mendengar ceramah lalalalalamu itu........" ejek Bakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yugi menuju ke kamarnya. Yugi hanya bisa menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Yami tersenyum sinis. Ia lalu mulai mendekati Yugi dan mulai mencengkram wajahnya. Yugi mulai terkejut saat Yami mulai berbisik di telinganya.

"jika Bakura tidak peduli dengan pembalasanmu maka Aku akan dengan senang hati menunggu pembalasanmu culun...hehehehe......" Yugi benar-benar emosi dan langsung menyentak cengkraman tangan Yami.

"singkirkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku!!! Dasar kau bajingan menjijikkan!!!" geram Yugi. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Yugi. ia lalu memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"heh!! Sampai ketemu lagi culun.....aku harap kau masih mau menikmati sound systemku.....request lagu malam nanti adalah lagu dari Buckcherry yang berjudul Crazy bitch. Jangan sampai terlewatkan ya.....hahahaha!!" dengan itu Yami berjalan meninggalkan Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah tetangganya itu.

"dasar bedebah!!" geram Yugi. ia lalu langsung menoleh ke arah pria yang ia tabrak tadi. Pria berambut putih yang mirip sekali dengan Bakura itu terlihat mulai mengambili beberapa buku dan arsip milik Yugi yang berserahkan di lantai.

"ini milikmu kan?" sahut pria itu sambil menyodorkan beberapa buku pada Yugi. Yugi lalu mulai menerimanya.

"iya itu milikku. Terima kasih. Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi. Aku kira kau teman si punk itu. maafkan aku ya!! Gomen!!" Yugi mulai membungkuk berkali-kali seraya meminta maaf. Pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"tak apa-apa. Memang banyak yang mengira kalau aku adalah Bakura. Padahal sebenarnya bukan. Hehe....aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau penghuni baru disini?" tanya pria itu.

"ah iya, aku baru saja pindah kemarin. Perkenalkan namaku Mutou Yugi" Yugi mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Sesaat kemudian pria itu terlihat mematung saat mendengar perkataan Yugi.

"Yu...gi" tatapan pria itu terlihat menerawang dalam sesaat. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi kosong pria itu.

"uh ma...maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" perkataan Yugi langsung membuyarkan lamunan pria itu. ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ah aku tidak apa-apa. Aku Ryou. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Yugi kun" Yugi mulai tersenyum.

"aku juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Ryou kun" Yugi mulai tersenyum dan lalu mulai melihat arlojinya.

"wah gawat!! Aku terlambat!! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Ryou kun. Aku harus berangkat kuliah!! Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa ngobrol di lain waktu, sampai ketemu lagi Ryou kun!!" Yugi mulai berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryou. Ryou hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Yugi.

"sampai jumpa Yugi kun" ujar Ryou. Ia lalu langsung berbalik dan diam sejenak.

'Mutou.....Yugi? apakah dia adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari-cari? Akan kuselidiki lebih dalam lagi.....' pikir Ryou sambil berjalan keluar lorong.

Yugi terus berlari dengan kencang. Ia tak peduli dengan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya karena hanya ada satu hal penting yang ada dipikirannya saat ini yakni 'jangan sampai ia terlambat'

"aku mahasiswa teladan!!! Aku tak boleh terlambat satu kali pun!! Aku tak boleh terlambat!!! Tidak boleh!!!" Yugi terus berlari dan berlari sampai ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan tepat ke arah Yugi.

"lalalalala!!! Pagi yang cerah untuk secangkir teh!!!! LalalaLAAAHHHH!!!! LAAALLLAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" suara nyanyian super dramatis itu ternyata berasal dari Pegasus. Ia terlihat bernyanyi sambil membawa nampan dengan beberapa cangkir teh panas di atasnya. Ia mulai berjalan melenggak-lenggok sambil terus bernyanyi dengan perasaan bahagia. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Yugi berlari dari kejahuan menuju ke arahnya. Entah mengapa tanpa alasan yang jelas, Pegasus tiba-tiba menjadi terharu.

"oh ya tuhan!! Doaku terkabul!! Akhirnya Yugi Boy tergila-gila padaku dan sekarang ia berlari menuju ke arahku!! Ia pasti sangat merindukanku dan menginginkan pelukan hangatku!! Oohh!!! Yugi Boy!!! I'm coming dear!!!" dengan gerakan slow motion, Pegasus mulai membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut kedatangan Yugi. salah satu tangannya masih memegang nampan teh. Yugi yang tidak mengetahui bahwa di hadapannya ada Pegasus masih terlihat berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Tak boleh terlambat!!! Tak boleh terlambat!!! Tak boleh terlambat!!!" kata itu terus keluar dari mulut Yugi. saat Yugi tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya, Pegasus mulai panik.

"tu....tunggu!! se....sepertinya ada yang salah!! Tu....tunggu dulu Yugi boy!!! Yu....Yugi Boy!!!"

"Tak boleh terlambat!!! Tak boleh terlambat!!! Tak boleh terlam......"

BBRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

"AAAOOOWWWW!!!!" dalam gerakan lambat Yugi berhasil menorobos Pegasus dan terus berlari kedepan akibatnya, Pegasus berputar-putar dan nampannya mulai melayang ke atas. Pegasus hanya bisa menganga melihat nampannya melayang tinggi dan terus melayang menuju ke arah....

TTRAAAAAAAAANNGGGG!!!!! CEEPPPLLLAAAAAASSSS!!!!

"Oh tidak!! Mati aku....." Pegasus mulai pucat saat nampan yang penuh dengan beberapa cangkir teh itu mendarat tepat di atas.....

"LAPTOPKU!!!!" Kaiba terkejut saat kini Laptop kesayangannya yang ia letakkan di depan bangku kamarnya kini telah digenangi oleh tsunami teh panas milik Pegasus. Asap mulai keluar dari laptopnya. Sepertinya laptopnya langsung mengalami konslet.

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI PEGASUS!!!!" Kaiba benar-benar sangat marah dan emosi. Ia mulai menatap tajam ke arah Pegasus dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Pegasus mulai tertawa kecil menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"uhh...a...aku membawakanmu.....secangkir teh.....Kaiba boy.....ta...tapi sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan.....uhh aku akan pergi dari sini....." Pegasus mulai berlari kabur meninggalkan Kaiba. Kaiba benar-benar sangat marah. Marah besar.

"GGGRRRRR!!!!! AKAN KUHANCURKAN TEMPAT KOS JELEKMU INI PEGASUS!!!! JANGAN KABUR KAU DASAR BANCI!!!! AKAN KUBAKAR KAU HIDUP-HIDUP BASTARD!!!!" geram Kaiba sambil berlari mengejar Pegasus.

Yugi masih terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya ia hampir mencapai ruang depan. Ia masih tidak sadar bahwa tadi ia telah menabrak sang pemilik kos.

"hahahahaha!!! Tidak ada halangan sedikitpun!! Tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi, aku akan bisa keluar dari sini dan langsung melesat menuju kampus!!! Ayo Yugi!! semangat!!! Semangat!!! Semangat!!!!" masih belum disadari oleh Yugi, dari arah kiri, ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Yugi.

"uuhh.....aku lelah sekali!! Malik sayang ternyata memecahkan rekor baru kemarin malam. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa kuat sampai ronde 39!! sepertinya aku harus meminum jamu penambah stamina" gumam Marik sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan. Tak lama kemudian dari kejahuan ia melihat ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"siapa itu? apa itu Yami?" gumam Marik sambil mengernyutkan dahinya melihat seseorang berambut jabrik yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke arahnya. Yugi terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya ia menatap ke depan. Ia langsung terkejut saat Marik tepat berada di hadapannya. Saat Yugi hendak menghentikan langkahnya, ia terlambat dan langsung menghantam Marik.

BBRRRUUUUAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

"OUCH!!!" Yugi dan Marik terpental ke lantai secara bersamaan. Marik mulai memegangi kepalanya dan marah.

"HEI!!! APA MASALAHMU?!!" geram Marik emosi. Yugi mencoba bangkit dan meminta maaf.

"maafkan aku!!! Aku tidak sengaja....." Yugi langsung shock saat ia melihat Marik dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Yugi berteriak dan langsung berlari keluar sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Marik yang masih terjatuh di lantai hanya bisa melongo melihat reaksi Yugi.

"ke....kenapa dia?" Marik benar-benar bingung dan mulai bangkit. Ia lalu memutuskan kembali ke dalam kamar. saat Malik melihat Marik memasuki kamar, insident Yugi terulang kembali.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" teriakan Malik dua kali lipat lebih memekakkan telinga Marik daripada teriakan Yugi tadi. Marik hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup telinganya.

"anak yang menabrakku tadi berteriak melihatku sekarang kau juga berteriak melihatku sebenarnya ada apa ini Malik sayang? Apa wajahku terlalu tampan?" Malik hanya bisa berwajah aneh mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"DASAR BODOH!!! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU HAH?!!" bentak Malik marah. Marik semakin bertambah bingung.

"tidak tahu apanya?"

"LIHATLAH KE BAWAH!!!"

"Huh?" Marik langsung melihat ke bawah dan akhirnya ia tahu penyebab mengapa semua orang yang melihatnya akan menjadi berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! AKU LUPA MEMAKAI CELANA!!!!!" dengan cepat Marik langsung berlari masuk ke dalam toilet untuk memakai celananya yang masih tertinggal di dalam sana. Malik hanya bisa bersweatdrop dengan tingkah konyol kekasihnya itu.

"dasar idiot......"

-------Universitas Domino-------

Hari ini adalah sebuah rekor baru dalam sejarah universitas Domino bahwa salah satu mahasiswa mereka yakni Mutou Yugi ternyata datang terlambat, tak bisa berkosentrasi dengan materi yang di berikan Dosen dan tertidur di kelas saat jam istirahat. Jou, Anzu dan Honda hanya bisa berspekulasi tanpa kebenaran yang jelas.

"aku yakin teman-teman, pasti tempat kos baru Yugi sangat mengerikan!!!" sahut Jou dengan nada yang mendramatisir.

"kenapa kau bisa yakin bahwa hari ini Yugi menjadi aneh karena kos-kosan barunya?" tanya Anzu.

"jelas saja!! Yugi tak pernah sekalipun datang terlambat, ia juga tak pernah kesulitan dalam menyerap materi dan setahuku sampai kiamat pun, Yugi tak akan pernah tidur di lingkungan kampus. tapi sekarang apa? Semenjak kemarin Yugi pindah ke tempat kos barunya, ia berubah menjadi seperti ini!!! Sepertinya tempat kosnya benar-benar buruk teman-teman!!" Honda dan Anzu langsung terdiam sejenak. Yang dikatakan Jou ada benarnya.

"jika memang begitu, aku jadi semakin penasaran sebenarnya semengerikan apa kos-kosan baru Yugi" ujar Honda.

"bagaimana kalau sepulang dari kampus nanti kita ke tempat kos Yugi?" usul Anzu. Jou langsung bersemangat.

"ide yang bagus Anzu!!!"

"sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus teman-teman....." Jou dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar sangat lemah itu.

"Yugi?"

Yugi mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan dan lalu duduk di sebelah Anzu. Wajahnya terlihat lemas dan lelah. Garis mata Yugi terlihat hitam karena kekurangan tidur. Jou dan yang lainnya langsung kasihan melihat Yugi.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Yugi?" Anzu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kawan kecilnya itu.

"setelah pindah ke tempat kos baru itu dan disambut oleh orang-orang yang aneh, dipaksa untuk mendengarkan sebuah sound system hingga jam 3 pagi, tidak bisa belajar sama sekali, tidur hanya 2 jam saja dan lalu mengalami tabrakan beruntun saat akan ke kampus. Sepertinya aku jauh dari kata baik-baik saja teman-teman" Jou dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo mendengar pernyataan Yugi. Dalam beberapa saat mereka semua hanya bisa tergagap-gagap karena bingung harus berkomentar apa. Lalu Jou mulai memecah keheningan dan bertanya pada Yugi.

"apa tempat kos barumu itu sungguh separah itu Yug?"

"tempat itu bukan tempat kos Jou. Tempat itu Neraka!!! Lama-lama aku bisa gila Jou!!! Tempat itu mengerikan!!" Yugi benar-benar histeris dan terguncang. Jou dan yang lainnya mencoba menenangkan Yugi.

"te....tenangkan dirimu Yug!! Teman-teman, sepertinya sepulang dari kampus nanti kita harus ke tempat kos Yugi" ujar Jou yang sudah yakin dengan keputusannya itu. Anzu dan Honda mulai mengangguk setuju. Yugi benar-benar terkejut dengan keputusan kawan-kawannya itu.

"sepertinya ini ide yang buruk teman-teman!! Apa kalian yakin untuk melakukan ini?"

"kami yakin Yug!! Separah apapun tempat itu, kami akan tetap kesana dan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu" sahut Jou yakin sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu.

"baiklah sepulang nanti, kita akan pergi ke tempat kosku. Sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan mental kalian karena jika kalian lemah, kalian bisa saja terkena serangan jantung" semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Yugi.

"o...oke, baiklah Yug....."

-------Wisma Sennen-------

"WHAT THE HELL!!! A...APA-APAAN INI?!!" kedua bola mata Jou langsung melebar sebesar bola golf saat kedua matanya di suguhi berbagai macam lukisan dan poster binaragawan kebanggaan Pegasus. Honda dan Anzu juga menunjukkan sebuah respon yang tidak berbeda dari Jou. Mereka hanya bisa menganga melihat itu. Yugi tidak terkejut dengan reaksi teman-temannya itu.

"jangan heran. ini adalah bentuk dari obsesi pemilik kos" ujar Yugi singkat.

"obsesi? Obsesi dalam hal 'binaragawan'?" Anzu hanya bisa berekspresi aneh dengan hal itu. Ia masih tidak percaya ada orang yang terobsesi dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"oh ada tamu rupanya. siapa ini Yugi boy?" Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah Pegasus yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang tengah. Jou dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menganga melihat Pegasus.

"oh selamat siang Pegasus san, aku mengajak teman-temanku untuk main ke tempatku. Perkenalkan dia Jounouchi, Anzu dan Honda. Teman-teman perkenalkan ini tuan Pegasus pemilik kos disini" mendengar pernyataan dari Yugi langsung membuat Jou dan yang lainnya menjadi terbelalak. Mereka hanya bisa menganga dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"pe....pemilik kos?" Pegasus hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi aneh yang tergambar di wajah Jou dan yang lainnya. Jou lalu memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Pegasus.

"se....senang bertemu denganmu....Pe...Pegasus san" Pegasus hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jou yang terlihat di paksakan itu.

"sama-sama Joey Boy...." Jou hanya bisa bersweatdrop dengan nickname barunya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

'para sahabat Yugi boy ini terlihat manis-manis dan imut. Apalagi si rambut pirang bernama Jounouchi boy ini. Fuhuhuhu.....tapi Yugi boy masih jauh lebih imut dan hatiku hanya milik Yugi boy seorang' pikir Pegasus.

"ajak mereka semua masuk Yugi boy, aku tidak keberatan. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja disini....." Yugi langsung mengangguk mendengar perkataan Pegasus.

"terima kasih Pegasus san. Ayo teman-teman kita masuk" Yugi langsung menggeret Jou dan Honda untuk masuk ke dalam lorong. Dari belakang Anzu juga membantu mendorong. Mereka hanya ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari tatapan Pegasus yang sudah memasuki tahapan 'om-om hidung belang'.

Akhirnya setelah mereka memasuki lorong. Jou dan yang lainnya mulai bernafas lega.

"dia benar-benar mengerikan Yug. Aku salut padamu karena kau bisa kuat menghadapi orang macam dia"

"entahlah Jou untuk sementara aku masih bisa kuat menghadapinya. Tapi aku tak tahu kedepannya nanti" keluh Yugi. Mereka lalu mulai berjalan menyelusuri lorong dan seperti yang Yugi prediksi. Teman-teman pasti akan kembali terkejut dengan keadaan lorong.

"HOLY MOTHER OF RA!!!" kali ini giliran Honda yang hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia melihat seni gravity yang tergambar di dinding lorong. Anzu hanya bisa melotot saat kedua matanya disuguhi kata-kata yang begitu kreatif yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Jou yang berjalan paling depan langsung menoleh ke arah Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berkata dengan singkat.

"hak kebebasan tiap penghuni. Seni gravity, coretan kreatif, tempel menempel kotoran hidung semua bebas disini"

"oh..." Jou hanya bisa merespon seperti itu sambil sweatdrop. Kini ia mulai percaya pada Yugi bahwa tempat kos ini benar-benar buruk. Disaat yang sama, terlihat seseorang berjalan perlahan-lahan melewati lorong.

"KAU DIMANA SEKARANG ISONO!!?? PIHAK KEDUA SUDAH MENAGIH PASOKAN YANG MEREKA MINTA!!! CEPAT SEGERA KEMARI BERSAMA DENGAN PASOKAN YANG AKAN DIKIRIM!!!" Kaiba terlihat emosi sambil terus berjalan melewati lorong. Ia terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya dan tak menyadari sebuah kejutan di hadapannya.

"AKU TAK PEDULI ISONO!!!! CEPAT KAU SEGERA MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!!!! ISONO!!!! ISSOONNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!! ISOOO......"

BRRUUUUAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!

"AARRGGHH!!!" tanpa di duga Jou dan Kaiba saling menghantam satu sama lain. Karena kuatnya tubuh Kaiba membuat Jou yang terpental di lantai. Kaiba mulai menatap tajam ke arah Jou.

"apa ini? Aku ingin Isono segera menghadapku tapi kenapa malah anjing kampung ini yang ada dihadapanku!!!" ucapan dingin Kaiba membuat Jou langsung emosi.

"Hei!!! Jaga bicaramu tuan!! Kau sudah menabrakku dan apa yang kudapatkan? Sebuah nickname 'Anjing Kampung'? apa-apaan ini?" Jou benar-benar emosi. Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung membantu Jou berdiri.

"Huh!! Kau yang tidak memakai kedua matamu saat berjalan Mutt!!! Dan aku menyebutmu dengan sebutan anjing kampung atau apapun itu terserah aku!! Aku bebas melakukan apa saja disini!!! Orang rendahan macam dirimu sebaiknya jangan berani melawanku Bonkotsu!!!" Jou benar-benar semakin emosi dengan perkataan Kaiba. Kalau saja saat ini Honda tidak menahannya, ia pasti sudah memberikan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Kaiba.

"AKU TAK TAKUT DENGANMU JAMUR!!!! KAU JANGAN CARI GARA-GARA DENGANKU BRENGSEK!!! SEBAIKNYA KAU SEGERA MINTA MAAF DAN SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM WAJAH JELEKMU ITU KUBUAT BABAK BELUR!!!!" geram Jou sambil mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Honda.

"Hah!!! Minta maaf? Leluconmu itu tidak lucu mutt!!! Lebih baik Aku kehilangan setengah dari harta kekayaanku daripada aku harus menyembah dan meminta maaf pada orang idiot sepertimu!!!" bentak Kaiba. Jou semakin emosi.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN IDIOT!!! AKU TIDAK IDIOT!!! KAU YANG IDIOT BAKA!!!!" geram Jou. Yugi langsung berusaha menenangkan kawan berambut pirangnya itu.

"su...sudah tenanglah Jou"

"tapi Yug!!! Dia yang salah!!!"

"hah!! Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki teman seidiot dia Mutou Yugi" ejek Kaiba seraya menatap sinis ke arah Jou. Yugi langsung berjalan ke hadapan Kaiba dan lalu membungkuk.

"maafkan aku atas semua kekacauan ini Kaiba kun" Jou langsung terbelalak saat Yugi meminta maaf pada Kaiba.

"kenapa kau yang minta maaf Yug!!! Harusnya dia yang minta maaf!! Bukan kau!!" Anzu langsung menepuk bahu Jou.

"sudahlah Jou, jangan membuat masalah. Kasihan Yugi. Lebih baik kita berdamai dan membentuk sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang kuat antara satu sama lain!!" Friendship speeches milik Anzu mulai kambuh lagi. Jou dan Honda hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"baiklah kumaklumi hal itu Yugi tapi sebaiknya kau kendalikan tingkah anjing liar yang satu itu. Aku sudah muak dengan kekacauan di kos-kosan ini. Aku tak ingin ada tambahan kekacauan lagi" dengan itu Kaiba langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yugi dan yang lainnya. Jou hanya bisa menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"kurang ajar!!! Aku sudah dianggap anjing liar olehnya?!! Benar-benar kurang ajar!!! Gggrrrrrr!!!!!"

"sudahlah tenangkan dirimu Jou......kumohon. aku sudah lelah dengan semua kekacauan disini" pinta Yugi. Jou hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. Ia tak ingin menambah beban sahabatnya itu.

"iya, maafkan aku Yug" ujar Jou sambil menunduk.

"baiklah, ayo tunjukkan mana kamarmu Yugi?" sahut Anzu. Yugi mengangguk dan mulai mengantar Jou dan yang lainnya menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi belum sampai beberapa jengkal tiba-tiba interupsi baru datang menghampiri.

BBAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!! KKRRAAAAAATTTTTTTAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!

Sebuah dentuman yang sangat nyaring yang berasal dari atas atap membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung melonjak kaget. Sangking kagetnya Jou dan Honda langsung jongkok dan menunduk ketakutan.

"To...tolong!!! dunia sudah kiamat!!! Dunia sudah kiamat!!!" Anzu langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Jou.

"dasar kalian berdua pengecut!!! Dunia belum kiamat baka!!!" geram Anzu sambil menjewer kedua telinga sahabatnya itu agar mereka berdua mau berdiri. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"TUAN KAIBA!!!"

Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Disana terlihat seseorang pria memakai jas berwarna hitam bagaikan seorang bodyguard berlari menghadap Kaiba.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Isono?" tanya Kaiba serius.

"uh, pasokan barang yang tuan minta saat ini sudah kami bawa tuan Kaiba tapi....."

"tapi kenapa Isono?"

"terjadi kesalahan dalam pengiriman tuan Kaiba. helikopter khusus yang digunakan sebagai pengantar barang pasokan saat ini......." Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"ya?"

"uh....saat ini sedang tersangkut di atas atap kos-kosan ini tuan Kaiba"

"APA?!!" mendengar hal itu membuat Kaiba sangat terkejut. Bahkan Yugi dan yang lainnya juga ikut terbelalak dan menganga mendengar hal itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian dengan gaya slow motion seseorang terlihat menghampiri Kaiba.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan kos-kosanku Kaiba boy!! Kau sudah merusak atapku!!! Bahkan helikoptermu menghantam antena parabolaku!!! Aku tak bisa melihat telenovela kesayanganku!!! Kau jahat sekali Kaiba boy......huhuhuhu!!! jahat!!! Jahat!!!" Pegasus terlihat menangis seunggukkan sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kaiba. Kaiba terlihat risih dan mulai beradu mulut dengan Pegasus. Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo melihat hal itu.

"se....sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Yugi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan pertanyaan Jou.

"aku juga tidak mengerti Jou tapi yang jelas inilah nerakaku sekarang......."

Tak lama kemudian sebuah interupsi terakhir lagi-lagi muncul di tengah-tengah situasi tidak jelas itu.

//HEY!!! YOU'RE A CRAZY BITCH!!! BUT YOU FUCK SO GOOD, I'M ON TOF OF IT!!! WHEN I DREAM, I'M DOING YOU ALL NIGHT SCRATCHES ALL DOWN MY BACK TO KEEP ME RIGHT ON!!! GET THE VIDEO!!! FUCK YOU SO GOOD!!! GET THE VIDEO!!! FUCK YOU SO GOOD!!!! CRAZY BITCH!!!! CRAZY BITCH!!!! CRAZY BITCH!!!! CRAZY BIIIIIITTTCCHHH!!!//

Sebuah lyric lagu yang terdengar sangat nyaring dari dalam kamar tetangga Yugi itu membuat Anzu shock berat. Honda dan Jou juga hanya bisa menganga dan terbelalak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yugi lalu berbalik ke arah Jou dan yang lainnya dan berkata dengan tenang.

"haha!! Aku sampai lupa. satu lagi kekacauan yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian. Sekarang saatnya untuk menikmati request lagu untuk pesta sound system kita malam ini yaitu lagu dari Buckcherry yang berjudul.......Crazy Bitch"

To Be Continued......

Akhirnya Jou dan yang lainnya tahu separah apa kos-kosan baru Yugi. lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Hal apa lagi yang akan menimpa Yugi dan yang lainnya? Apakah kekacauan di wisma Sennen akan semakin menjadi-jadi? Lalu Kapan jawaban mengapa Kaiba nyasar di kos-kosan akan terungkap? Tetap stay tune di fic ini.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau mereview dan membaca fic super gaje ini. Mohon maaf jika chapter ini jelek dan garing. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda.

To shigeru chan : terima kasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya. Semoga ada keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan Yugi dari nerakanya ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya!! ^__^ saya harap chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda sora san!! ^_^

To coolkid 4869 : makasih banyak atas reviewnya coolkid san!! ^_^ disini si Jou ama Kaiba udah ketemu tapi seperti biasa, mereka harus melakukan ritual bantai membantai terlebih dahulu. Hehehehe!! Dan untuk Ryou, dia udah ketemu Yugi. Mereka emang cocok kalau berdua tapi juga jangan lupakan si punk yang satu ini. Kalau aku tidak menyertakan dia, aku bisa dikirim ke shadow realm T_T

Yami : (pout + sewot) ingat pairingnya!!! Yami Yugi X Yugi X Ryou!!! Jangan lupakan aku!!! Udah untung aku masih mau bagi Aibou dengan orang lain untuk fic ini!!! Kau dengar itu Author!!!

Author : -_-' baik yang mulia.....sekalian aja tuh si Ryou ama Yami jadi pacarnya Yugi dua-duanya. Huhahahahaha!!!

Yugi : (sweatdrop) dasar author stress.... -_-'

Author : btw, makasih atas dukungannya coolkid san. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Saran, kritik yang membangun dan pertanyaannya saya tunggu jika memang ada. Oh ya!! Ganbatte buat YGO Essentialnya coolkid san!! Anda pasti bisa!!! ^_^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : makasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya kurii chan!! ^_^ untuk pertanyaan Kaiba pasti akan terjawab kenapa ia bisa nyasar di kos-kosan Pegasus jadi tetep stay tune. Oh ya tenang aja!! Yami masih belum menampakkan sisi bajingannya sepenuhnya. Di chapter depan anda pasti akan mengetahui sebejat apa seorang Yami. hehe, tetap read and review ya!! Thanks before ^_^

To ArcXora : wah anda kembali!! Makasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya!! Semoga anda suka dengan chapter ini ^__^

To Aihara Zala : makasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya!! Beri pendapat anda mengenai chapter ini ya!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda ^_^

To Bm, Lisa dan Miroku Kazami: makasih banyak!! Review kalian semua sangat berarti untuk saya!! Thanks!! ^___^

Yugi : terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini!! Harap kembali review lagi ya!! Saran, kritik yang sifatnya membangun dan juga pertanyaan sangat amat di terima disini ^__^

Yami : ingat!! Jangan diberi Flame ya. Lebih banyak review akan semakin menambah semangat si author dan itu berarti update akan lebih cepat

Author : baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^__^


	4. Chapter 4 : Shocking Truth Of Sex God

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Author : //.....// adalah suara musik, *beep* adalah kata-kata yang vulgar (thanks atas sarannya coolkid san ^_^), dan juga lagu yang tertera di chapter ini bukan milikku.

Warning : chapter tergaring, seluruh kebejatan Yami akan terungkap, mentioned Yami X ???? (jangan khawatir, pairing Yami X ???? hanya untuk kepentingan plot), beberapa adegan rated M (non grapic), beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 4-------

Shocking Truth Behind The Sex God

Yugi POV

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak aku pindah di Wisma Sennen kekacauan-kekacauan terus saja terjadi. Hal-hal aneh dan interupsi-interupsi langganan seakan menjadi sebuah udara bagiku. Lama kelamaan semua hal itu menjadi hal yang sangat biasa. walaupun aku sudah terbiasa dengan interupsi itu tapi bukan berarti aku sangat menikmati kehidupan baruku di tempat kosku. Justru mau tidak mau aku harus bisa bertahan dengan semua kekacauan ini. Walaupun mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan tinggal di Wisma Sennen tapi aku hanyalah manusia biasa. kesabaran seseorang juga ada batasnya........aku tahu hari itu akan datang.......sebuah hari di kibarkannya bendera perang.......

-------Wisma Sennen-------

Normal POV

Semenjak kejadian itu Yugi harus bisa tahan dengan kekacauan yang semakin menjadi-jadi di tempat kos barunya itu. Jam tidur berkurang, tak bisa belajar, ritual sound system hingga jam 3 pagi dan para housemate yang tak pernah lepas dari kata 'ribut' telah menjadi makanan Yugi sehari-hari. Dalam satu wisma itu hanya Yugi yang terlihat diam dan pasif. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di tempat kosnya yang hampir setiap hari terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menghindar dan mengikuti sebuah teori bahwa 'diam adalah emas' tapi sepertinya tetangga barunya tidak ingin di ajak bekerja sama dengan teori itu.

Malam itu tepatnya pukul sembilan malam, Yugi baru saja kembali dari rumah Jou untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya disana. Setiap hari Yugi selalu singgah ke rumah salah satu sahabatnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah dan belajar karena ia yakin bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya di tempat kosnya itu. Setiap hari Yugi hampir pulang malam dan kembali ke tempat kosnya hanya untuk tidur saja. Ia sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak untuk bersosialisasi dengan para housematenya terutama sang pemilik kos yang semakin hari semakin terobsesi dengan Yugi.

"ugh....a..aku lelah sekali" dengan lemas Yugi berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju lorong. Jelas saja karena seminggu ini hampir semua tugas kuliahnya ia selesaikan langsung dalam waktu satu hari di tempat sahabatnya. Bahkan beberapa laporan berlembar-lembar langsung diselesaikan oleh Yugi hanya dalam waktu setengah hari. Jika Yugi tidak memiliki mental yang kuat maka mahasiswa biasa pasti sudah menjadi gila jika mereka berada dalam posisi Yugi.

Yugi terus berjalan perlahan-lahan melewati kamar para tetangganya. Tapi seiring dengan langkahnya menelusuri lorong sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi. Malam ini sama sekali tidak terdengar ritual sound system yang biasa dilakukan oleh Duo punk di sebelahnya. Kali ini keheningan terasa di sepanjang lorong. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"lho kok tumben nggak ada musik malam ini?" dengan perlahan-lahan Yugi mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semua terlihat sepi dan tak ada tetangganya yang masih berkeliaran di luar kamar.

"aneh.....setahuku duo bajingan itu terlahir di dunia ini hanya untuk mendedikasikan diri mereka dengan sound system tapi kali ini kenapa mereka tidak melakukan ritual mereka?" Yugi mulai berhenti sejenak dan berfikir. Dalam situasi seperti ini kemungkinan besar akan menghasilkan dua kesimpulan. Yakni semakin baik atau semakin bertambah buruk.

"jika mereka tidak menyalakan musik sama sekali malam ini, bisa saja kemungkinan terburuk yaitu mereka akan semakin berbuat kekacauan tapi jika kemungkinan terbaik, bisa saja sound system mereka sedang rusak atau......jangan-jangan mereka sudah tobat!!!" Yugi mulai tersenyum saat memikirkan hal itu. Ia sangat berharap bahwa tetangganya itu bisa bertobat dan tidak akan melakukan pesta sound system selamanya. Dengan begitu kehidupan Yugi akan kembali menjadi normal. Kedua mata violet Yugi mulai berbinar-binar. Ia mulai mengenggam kedua tangannya dan berharap dalam-dalam.

"semoga mereka bertobat!!! Semoga mereka bertobat!!!" Yugi mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mulai membuka pintu kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia berhasil membuka pintunya di saat yang bersamaan pintu kamar Yami juga terbuka. Yugi dengan cepat langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Ia lalu mulai mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dari pintu Kamar tetangga sebelahnya itu terlihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari kamar Yami.

"Sialan kau Yami!!!" Bakura terlihat emosi saat ia keluar dari kamar Yami. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yami keluar dari kamarnya bersama dengan seorang wanita.

"ayolah Bakura!! Kau kan tahu aku sudah tidak bersenang-senang selama sebulan ini, setidaknya biarkan aku melatih kemampuanku lagi......" seorang wanita di sebelah Yami terlihat bersandar di dadanya sambil mencengkram lengan Yami dengan erat. Bakura hanya bisa menatap sinis ke arah Yami.

"HAH!! Melatih kemampuan? Sudahlah keparat!! Apa kau belum puas dengan titlemu itu? kau tak akan kehilangan kemampuanmu itu!! hah!! Aku pikir itu sudah menjadi bakatmu!!" geram Bakura. Yami mulai menghela nafasnya.

"aku tahu aku tak akan kehilangan bakatku tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan 'jajanku' Iya kan sayang?" wanita di dekapan Yami itu terlihat memerah dan semakin mendekap Yami. Bakura seakan ingin meludah melihat pemandangan itu. Yugi yang mengintip dari jendela hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahinya saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" gumam Yugi tidak mengerti.

"huh!! Ya sudah!! Kali ini aku mengalah. Tapi aku tak ingin mendengarkan sound system jelekmu Yami!! Aku akan menyalakan sound system di kamarku sendiri. Aku jijik mendengar nyanyianmu....." Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar ejekan Bakura.

"hahah!! Kita lihat saja sound system siapa yang lebih keras. Sound systemmu atau.....sound systemku...."

"*BEEP* YOU!!!" dengan itu Bakura segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kiri kamar Yugi sedangkan Yami terlihat kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama dengan seorang wanita tadi. Yugi benar-benar semakin bingung.

"kok tumben Bakura malam ini tidur di kamarnya sendiri? biasanya dia kan tidur di kamar Yami? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? sepertinya aku merasakan firasat buruk jika duo bajingan itu tidak bersama-sama" Yugi lalu mulai berjalan dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia lalu mulai menghela nafas dan menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya.

"wanita yang bersama bajingan tadi siapa ya? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Apa dia pacarnya? Lalu A...apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan di dalam kamar? Ja....jangan-jangan mereka berbuat mesum lagi!!" Yugi mulai pucat memikirkan hal itu. karena waktu itu saat ia mendengarkan rintihan seks Marik dan Malik, ia hampir terkena serangan jantung. Tapi Yugi mencoba untuk berfikir positif.

"ah!! Tidak mungkin. Tadi bajingan itu kan bilang sendiri kalau ia ingin bersaing sound system dengan Bakura. Haha!! Mungkin saja bajingan itu berpesta sound system ditemani dengan wanita tadi. Lalu ia juga bilang melatih kemampuannya? Kemampuan apa? Apa kemampuan 'berdansa'?" Yugi mulai tertawa saat ia membayangkan musuh bebuyutannya itu sedang berdansa dan menari balet di depan matanya.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Dasar baka!!! Dia seperti orang bodoh!! Jika memang ia akan berdansa, kenapa tidak mengajak Pegasus? Hahahaha!!! Pasti mereka akan menjadi duo dansa terhebat di dunia!! Hahahahaha!!!" Yugi mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memikirkan hal itu. membayangkan Yami dan Pegasus menari balet dengan balutan kostum berwarna pink tak lupa juga dipasangi tutu semakin membuat perut Yugi terkocok. Ia hampir menangis karena menahan tawanya yang tiada henti.

"hahaha!!! Parah!! Parah!! Kenapa pikiranku jadi begini? Pengaruh lingkungan Kos-kosan ini benar-benar telah meracuni kepalaku" Yugi lalu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah Headphone yang tersambung dengan mp3 playernya. Ini adalah sebuah cara untuk meredam suara sound system milik tetangganya.

"hmm aku jadi penasaran kira-kira Bakura akan memutar lagu apa ya? Mungkin selera musiknya masih lebih baik daripada selera musik Yami. Aku yakin selera musiknya tidak akan semesum selera musik si baka itu"

// IT'S IN OUR NATURE TO DESTROY OURSELVES!! IT'S IN OUR NATURE TO KILL OURSELVES!! IT'S IN OUR NATURE TO KILL EACH OTHER!!! IT'S IN OUR NATURE TO KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!! //

Yugi langsung sweatdrop saat mendengar lagu Papa Roach yang berjudul Blood Brothers yang terdengar dari kamar Bakura. Ia tak menyangka bahwa selera musik Bakura ternyata.......

// KILL!! KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!! KILL!! KILL!! KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!! KILL!! KILL!!! KILL!!! KIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!!!!! //

"Lebih buruk dari yang kukira....." Yugi hanya bisa menganga. Lagu yang diputar Bakura tergolong sadis. Yugi lalu mulai membawa selimut tebalnya dan membentangkannya di sudut kanan kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sebelah kanan agar suara musik Bakura di sebelah kiri tidak terlalu memekakkan telinganya.

"aku akan tidur disini saja. Sepertinya Si bajingan yang satu lagi tidak menyalakan sound systemnya" Yugi lalu mulai berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Prediksi Yugi memang benar bahwa Yami tidak menyalakan sound systemnya tapi Yugi tak tahu bahwa tetangganya itu menyalakan sesuatu yang lain......

"AAAAHHH!!!! YAAMMMIII!!!! UGH!!! AH!!!"

Suara teriakan wanita dari dalam kamar Yami langsung membuat Yugi melonjak kaget. Yugi benar-benar hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"YAMIIIII!!!! AAHHH!!!! HARDER!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Ayo sebut namaku!!!" suara baritone itu semakin membuat Yugi melotot.

"YAAAMMMIIIII!!!!!"

"Lebih keras!!!"

"YAAAAMMMMIIII!!!!"

"LEBIH KERAS BITCH!!!"

"YAAAAAMMMMIIII!!!!!!! YOU'RE MY SEX GOOOODDDD!!!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!! YYAAAMMMIIIIIIII!!!!"

Yugi benar-benar shock dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia sangat bersyukur karena letak kamarnya jauh dari Marik dan Malik tapi setelah kejadian ini ia akan tetap merasa menyesal karena tetangga di sebelahnya juga sama-sama berbuat mesum di dekatnya. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dan lemas. Ia hanya bisa berbaring dan berbisik dengan lemah.

"ternyata dugaanku salah. Sepertinya sampai kiamatpun, mereka tak akan pernah bertobat......."

"YAAMMMMIIIIII!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

// KILL!! KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!! KILL!! KILL!! KILL!!! KKKIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!!! //

--------------

Pagi itu Yugi sangat bersyukur karena ia tak harus bangun pagi. Hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi ia bisa menambahkan jam tidurnya. Semenjak perang sound system di antara tetangganya kemarin, Yugi baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi. Terang saja secara kedua kubu punk itu sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Hal itu menjadi hal yang paling memuakkan dalam hidup Yugi.

"urgh!! Sialan!! Kepalaku pening sekali!!!" Yugi mulai bangun perlahan-lahan dari tidurnya karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Dengan berat hati Yugi mulai menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi pagi ini.

Setengah jam kemudian setelah Yugi mempersiapkan dirinya, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan keluar menuju taman di halaman depan Wisma Sennen. Yugi ingin mencari udara bebas karena ia sudah muak dengan suasana di dalam tempat kosnya. Saat ia akan berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangku di pojok taman terlihat seseorang duduk di bangku itu. Yugi lalu mulai berjalan mendekati orang itu.

"Ryou kun?" pria berambut putih yang duduk di bangku itu langsung menoleh kearah Yugi.

"Yugi kun?" Yugi lalu mulai duduk di sebelah Ryou.

"sedang apa kau disini Ryou kun?" Ryou hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yugi.

"aku berada disini mungkin sama alasannya denganmu" Yugi hanya tertawa mendengarkan jawaban Ryou.

"ya kau benar. Suasana di dalam kos sangat amat tidak sehat....." keheningan akhirnya terjadi di antara mereka tapi kemudian Ryou mulai memecah keheningan itu saat ia melihat raut wajah yang tergambar pada Yugi.

"wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali Yugi kun. Apa kau sakit?" Yugi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ryou.

"aku tidak sakit. Hanya kurang tidur karena insident kemarin. Kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi di kamar sebelah kiri dan kananku?" Ryou mengangguk mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Yugi.

"hal itu sudah biasa mereka berdua lakukan Yugi kun. Aku sudah ngekos disini selama setahun. Selama itu pula mereka tak pernah merubah kebiasaan mereka" Yugi langsung menatap ke arah Ryou.

"bah...bahkan berbuat mesum?"

"Yami tak akan bisa lepas dari aktifitas itu" perkataan Ryou membuat Yugi menjadi bingung.

"tidak bisa lepas? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bakura dan Yami memang dua orang sesama punk yang sudah tinggal bersama selama dua tahun disini. Setahuku mereka bisa berbuat semau mereka di tempat ini. berpesta sound system, mencoret dinding, mabuk-mabukkan bahkan berbuat mesum. Semua hal itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan terutama Yami. Bakura juga sama halnya dengan Yami tapi dia tidak semaniak Yami dalam hal.....seks" Yugi langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryou. Pantas saja dihari pertama Yugi pindah kemari, Yami tiba-tiba langsung mencium bibirnya.

"a...aku tak menyangka bajingan itu bisa berkelakuan seperti itu....."

"Yami seperti itu merupakan hal yang wajar Yugi kun. Dia dan Bakura sering pergi ke sebuah bar di belakang blok wisma ini. tak jarang sepulang dari klub, ia dalam keadaan mabuk dan sering berganti-ganti pasangan seks" Yugi semakin terbelalak dengan perkataan Ryou.

"berganti-ganti pasangan seks? ja...jangan-jangan wanita yang kemarin itu....."

"ya, mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari banyaknya pasangan seks Yami yang lainnya. Sebelum wanita itu sudah banyak yang pernah tidur dengan Yami,  
Yugi kun. Waktu itu ia pernah menggaet seorang model wanita bernama Vivian lalu seorang wanita pengusaha Mai Kujaku, Rebbeca anak dari professor Egyptology bernama Hawkins bahkan ada beberapa pria yang juga pernah menjadi pasangan seksnya seperti Pemilik Dice corporation Ryuuji Otogi, seorang Bandit dari amerika yang pernah ngekos disini yaitu Bandit Keith. Yami bahkan juga pernah berhubungan seks dengan Bakura, Marik, Malik, seorang arsitek bernama Dartz, dan pemilik pabrik coklat bernama Rafael" Yugi langsung sweatdrop dan semakin terbelalak mendengar begitu banyaknya list nama-nama orang yang pernah menjadi pasangan seks Yami.

"kebanyakan pasangan seksnya adalah seorang pengusaha dan orang-orang kaya...." Ryou lalu melihat ke arah Yugi.

"kau pasti tidak percaya dengan hal ini Yugi kun tapi itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Yami mendapatkan title 'sex god' karena reputasinya itu. ia tak keberatan berhubungan seks dengan siapa saja asalkan ada sebuah imbalan atau keuntungan yang bisa ia dapatkan. Bahkan ia pernah berhubungan seks dengan......Pemilik kos"

"HAH!! PE....PEMILIK KOS!!?? PE...PEGASUS!!!" Yugi benar-benar ingin pingsan saat nama Pegasus juga masuk dalam daftar pasangan seks Yami. Siapa yang menyangka seorang sex god macam Yami masih mau berhubungan dengan orang tidak jelas gendernya macam Pegasus. Ia benar-benar terbelalak dan hampir menganga sampai 20 cm. Ryou hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi aneh Yugi.

"hehe....terkejut ya?"

"ba....bagaimana dia bisa mau de...dengan orang macam Pegasus?!" Yugi mulai pucat dan illfeel.

"kalau tidak salah waktu itu Pegasus pernah menawarkan pada Yami bahwa jika Yami mau tidur dengannya selama satu malam maka biaya kos Yami selama setahun akan menjadi gratis. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu Yami benar-benar kesulitan dalam hal keuangan karena pekerjaannya yang pengangguran jadi akhirnya ia terima tawaran itu" pernyataan Ryou itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Yugi hanya bisa berekspresi aneh mengetahui semua kebenaran-kebenaran ini. pantas saja Pegasus terobsesi dengannya karena Yugi sangat mirip dengan Yami. Bahkan dia adalah versi imut dari Yami. Sudah jelas Pegasus semakin menggila pada Yugi. Yugi kini mulai illfeel dengan Yami. Kalau ia jadi Yami, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan mau tidur dengan Pegasus sekalipun biaya kosnya menjadi gratis seumur hidup.

"di...dia be...benar-benar penggila hormon...." pandangan Yugi pada Yami kini semakin buruk.

"walaupun begitu aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Yami berkelakuan seperti itu Yugi kun..."

"sesuatu?"

"ya, aku yakin tak ada orang yang mau berubah menjadi rusak. Aku yakin pasti ada faktor yang mendorong dia sampai bisa berubah seperti itu. kita mungkin hanya bisa menilai dari luarnya saja tapi sebuah penilaian seseorang akan bisa berubah saat kita melihat dari dalam hati seseorang yang kita nilai tersebut" perkataan Ryou membuat Yugi terkesima. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ryou adalah seseorang yang pemikirannya begitu dalam. Ia mulai kagum dengan housemate berambut putihnya itu.

"ya, kau benar Ryou kun....kita tak bisa menilai sebuah buku hanya dari covernya saja....tapi walaupun begitu aku tak akan mau hidupku jadi berantakan hanya karena ulahnya!! Kita setiap orang harus punya sebuah prinsip yang kuat!! Dan juga kita harus berusaha agar tidak terjerumus!! Kita harus memiliki tujuan hidup yang kuat, iya kan Ryou kun?" Yugi mulai tersenyum pada Ryou. Ryou hanya bisa menganga mendengar perkataan Yugi. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum pada Yugi.

"kau benar Yugi kun" kini Ryou yakin akan satu hal. Bahwa Yugi adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

"baiklah sebaiknya aku pergi membeli makanan di luar. Kau tidak ikut Ryou kun?" tawar Yugi. Ryou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku sudah makan Yugi kun" Yugi hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu.....sampai ketemu lagi Ryou kun!!"

"tunggu Yugi kun!!" Yugi langsung terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Ryou.

"ada apa Ryou kun?"

"kau jangan takut tinggal disini Yugi kun, walaupun tetangga kita jauh dari kata 'normal', masih ada aku disini. Aku akan menjagamu jika kau mau...." mendengar perkataan itu wajah Yugi mulai memerah dan gugup.

"ah...terima kasih Ryou kun. Aku sangat menghargai hal itu" dengan Yugi tersenyum dan segera pergi keluar wisma. Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yugi. Beberapa saat setelah Yugi pergi, ia lalu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang disembunyikan di balik bajunya. Kalung itu memiliki sebuah bandul berbentuk huruf 'Y' yang dibagian tepinya di hiasi oleh beberapa batu diamond biru. Ia lalu mulai mengenggam bandul kalung itu di dadanya.

"akhirnya aku sudah menemukanmu Yugi kun. Jangan khawatir....aku pasti akan melindungimu mulai dari sekarang. itu adalah janjiku padamu....."

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Malam itu Yugi hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku. Di hari libur ini Jou dan yang lainnya tidak mengajak Yugi ke arcade seperti biasanya dikarenakan tugas kuliah kawan-kawannya yang masih menumpuk. Lain halnya dengan Yugi yang semua tugasnya sudah ia selesaikan semua.

"sebaiknya aku tidur lebih awal agar besok aku tidak terlambat lagi" Yugi lalu mulai memakai headphonenya untuk meredam suara sound system yang lima belas menit lagi akan segera dimulai. Disaat Yugi mulai memejamkan matanya dan berbaring dengan nyenyak. Sebuah ritual yang sangat dahsyat yang disponsori oleh duo punk dimulai.

//DUM!!! DUM!!! BAM!!! TASS!!!! DUNG!!! DURUDUMMM!!! BANG!!!! DRUDUDUDUDUDUUUUUUUMMM!!! DUAG!!! DUAG!!! BBRRREEEEMMMMMM!!! JEDYAAAAARRRR!!!!//

Suara musik yang aneh dengan efek dentuman yang cukup keras membuat Yugi langsung melonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut karena musik yang diputar melalui sound system tetangga punknya itu kali ini sepuluh kali lipat semakin memekakkan telinga daripada sebelumnya. Headphone milik Yugi kini tidak bisa meredam suara sound system tetangganya. Hal ini benar-benar sangat buruk.

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu!! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!! Bajingan mesum itu harus diberi pelajaran karena berbuat seenaknya saja!!!" dengan aura kemarahan yang cukup besar Yugi mulai keluar dari kamarnya dan lalu berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar Yami. Tulisan F*ck You Dammit sepertinya menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari yang harus Yugi lihat di depan pintu tetangganya itu. Yugi lalu memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya pada kakinya untuk menendang pintu kamar Yami. Karena percuma jika ia mengetuk pintu pasti tetangganya itu tak akan pernah membukakan pintu untuk Yugi.

"satu.....dua....tiga....."

BBRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!

-------Kamar Yami-------

Sebuah hal tidak terduga terjadi. Tendangan yang dilayangkan Yugi kali ini terlalu kuat. Hal ini tidak hanya menyebabkan tetangganya terkejut tapi juga menyebabkan jebolnya pintu tetangganya itu.

"HOOII!!! A...APA-APAAN INI!!!!" Yami benar-benar melotot saat ia melihat pintu kamarnya kini mendapat hantaman yang keras dari luar dan langsung menyebabkan pintu kamarnya menjadi ambruk. Bahkan Bakura yang saat ini berada di dalam kamar mandi juga langsung melonjak kaget dan menyebabkan kakinya terpeleset di dalam kamar mandi dalam gerakan slow motion. kepalanya bahkan terbentur lantai kamar mandi. Beberapa kata-kata kreatif kini mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi Yami.

"*BEEP!!!!!* WC SIALAN *BEEP!!!!* TEMPAT BANGSAT!!! ORANG-ORANG KEPARAT!!! *BEEP*ING ASSHOLE!!! *BEEP*ING JERK!!! *BEEP!!!!* *BEEP!!!!* *BEEP!!!!* *BEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!*" Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu. Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak dan bingung. Ia sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"apa keperluanmu kemari culun? Jika kau ingin masuk, tak perlu menghancurkan pintu seperti ini" Yami mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan masih mencoba tenang dalam menghadapi Yugi. Yugi lalu mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"uhh....maaf aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan pintumu. Uhh...aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu untuk....."

"apa? Mengecilkan volume sound systemku?" potong Yami. Yugi hanya mengangguk dan tak berkata apa-apa. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena telah membuat pintu tetangganya itu hancur. Yami lalu mulai tersenyum.

"hehe...sepertinya aku tak bisa melakukannya culun...." Yugi langsung menatap tajam ke arah Yami.

"kenapa?"

"kenapa? Karena aku baru saja membeli sebuah sound system baru yang lebih dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kelas atas. Triple bass, double woofer dengan salon ukuran besar. Aku harap kau bisa menikmati musik sound systemku dengan nyaman.....culun" ujar Yami seraya tersenyum sinis pada Yugi. Yugi benar-benar geram dan mulai emosi.

"kau benar-benar brengsek!!!" Yami mulai tertawa mendengar perkataan Yugi. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Yugi dan mencengkram wajahnya.

"tenanglah sedikit culun.....mumpung kau masih disini, kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja dulu...." Yami mulai mendekatkan jaraknya pada Yugi hingga jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Yugi masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menatap tajam pada Yami.

"bagaimana kalau kau menghabiskan malam ini denganku......culun, aku akan memberikan sebuah kepuasan yang tiada tara dan tak akan pernah terlupakan untuk malaikat secantik dirimu......" Yami semakin mendekat dan kini kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yugi mulai tersenyum dan mulai menyentuh dada kembarannya itu.

"oh....ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan bagiku karena seorang 'Sex God' sepertimu ternyata masih mau dengan orang 'culun' sepertiku...." bisik Yugi sambil terus menyentuh dada kembarannya itu.

"ngh..." Tubuh Yami mulai panas saat kedua tangan Yugi menyentuh dadanya itu. ia mencoba menahan keinginan untuk segera melempar Yugi ke atas ranjang dan mencium malaikat kecil itu tanpa ampun. Ia lalu mulai berbisik pada Yugi.

"ja...jadi...mmhh....a...apa jawabanmu Yugi......" bisik Yami yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Yugi lalu mulai menyentuh wajah Yami dan mulai tersenyum.

"jawabanku?"

"ya......jawabanmu sayang.....ngh....a...apa jawabanmu..." Yami sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Ia mulai mencium leher Yugi. Yugi lalu berbisik.

"tentu saja.....Yami....."

"mmhh....benarkah?"

"ya benar.......tentu saja.......tentu saja aku......TIDAK MAU BRENGSEK!!!"

DUUUAAAAAAGGGGGG!!!!!!

dengan gerakan cepat Yugi langsung meninju wajah Yami hingga ia terpental ke lantai. Yami benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Yugi terhadapnya. Pukulan Yugi sangat kuat sekali.

"JANGAN BERMIMPI KAU JAHANAM!!!! AKU TAK AKAN MAU JADI MAINANMU BAJINGAN MESUM!!!" Yami mulai tersenyum melihat Yugi yang terlihat emosi. Ia mulai menyentuh pipinya yang terlihat memar bekas pukulan Yugi.

"hehehe.....kau tak akan bisa lari dariku Yugi.....aku adalah seorang Sex God. Dalam sejarah hidupku tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolakku. Semua takluk di hadapanku...." Yugi hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Yami.

"ya aku percaya itu. bahkan sang pemilik kos kita yang tercinta juga takluk dihadapanmu kan?" Yami langsung melotot mendengarkan perkataan Yugi. Ia sangat terkejut saat Yugi mengetahui skandal terbesarnya.

"ba...bagaimana ka...kau bisa tahu kalau aku....." Yami benar-benar pucat. Yugi hanya tertawa.

"hahaha!!! Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu dan kau pikir kau bisa menaklukkanku seperti mainan-mainanmu yang lain? Jika kau berfikir seperti itu, kau salah!! aku akan membuat sebuah sejarah baru dalam hidupmu sex god!!! Kau tak akan pernah bisa menaklukkanku!!! Akan kuhancurkan hidupmu!!! Dasar kau penggila hormon!!!" Yami hanya bisa tertawa mendengar itu.

"kita lihat saja nanti....." Yugi hanya bisa menggeram mendengar tantangan Yami.

"ini adalah perang Bajingan...." dengan itu Yugi segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Yami. Yami mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat Yugi keluar dari kamarnya. Ia lalu mulai berdiri dan mulai menyandarkan pintu kamarnya yang hancur. Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba lampu dan arus listrik di kamar Yami mulai padam dan mati lampu. Hal itu membuat Yami terkejut.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!! *BEEP!!!!* YAMI!!! SIAPA YANG MEMATIKAN LAMPU!!! AKU TAK BISA MELIHAT BRENGSEK!!!! AAARRGGGHHH!!!! MATAKU PERIH!!!! *BEEP* SH*T!!!" Bakura yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi benar-benar sangat marah. Ia dalam keadaan yang sangat kurang menguntungkan. Yakni keramas.....

Yami mulai menyandarkan pintunya dan mulai keluar kamar. Ia mulai mengernyutkan dahi saat hanya kamarnya saja yang mati lampu sedangkan listrik di kamar lain dan di sepanjang lorong masih menyala. Ia langsung berspekulasi mengenai seseorang.

"jangan-jangan ini ulah....."

"skor untuk babak ini satu kosong.....mesum" Yami dengan cepat langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sangat familiar itu dan ternyata benar dugaannya. Di belakangnya kini terlihat sosok Yugi sedang bersandar di dinding lorong sambil membawa komponen saklar arus listrik milik kamar Yami. Yugi lalu berjalan melewati Yami dan menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Yugi.

"ini belum apa-apa culun"

"hah!! bring it on jerk!!!" dengan itu Yugi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yami hanya menghela nafas dan lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"YAMI!!! CEPAT NYALAHKAN LAMPUNYA KEPARAT!!!!" Teriak Bakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

"maaf Bakura sepertinya kau harus menikmati pesta mati lampu sampai pagi nanti....." Bakura langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan kawan punknya itu.

"APA?!! JANGAN BERCANDA KAU *BEEP*!!! CEPAT NYALAKAN SAKLARNYA SETAN!!!!! CEPAT PERBAIKI BRENGSEK!!! MATAKU SUDAH PERIH SEMUA SIALAN!!!!" Yami hanya bisa pasrah dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"sudahlah Bakura aku lelah...."

"HEI!!!! APA MAKSUDMU YAMI!!!! YAMI!!!"

"selamat tidur....."

"HEH!!! TUNGGU DULU!!! YAMI!!! YAMI!!! YOU *BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!* KUBUNUH KAU *BEEP*!!!!!! YOU *BEEP*ING BASTARD!!!! DAMN YOU *BEEEEEPPPPPP!!!* AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

To Be Continued......

Kini kebejatan Yami telah terungkap dan sekarang Yugi harus berperang melawan orang terbejat yang ada di Wisma Sennen. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Bisakah ia mengalahkan seorang sex god? Kejutan apa lagi yang akan muncul disini? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : ini adalah chapter tergaring yang pernah saya buat. Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan anda. Walaupun begitu saya harap chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Hahaha!! Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Yami pernah terlibat skandal dengan pemilik kos? Hahaha!! Lalu kebenaran mengejutkan apa lagi yang akan terungkap? Chapter depan kemungkinan petunjuk "mengapa Kaiba nyasar disini?" akan sedikit terungkap. Jadi tetap stay tune. Oh ya terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau mereview fic gaje ini!! saya sangat menghargai sekali!! ^_^

To Coolkid 4869 : makasih banyak atas review dan sarannya coolkid san!! Wah anda benar sekali!! Kata-kata vulgar itu emang bukan saya banget!! Saya lebih nyaman jika di sensor dengan kata *Beep* kayak gini. Makasih banyak atas sarannya coolkid san!! Hehe sekarang sudah mulai jelas sedikit kenapa Ryou nyari-nyari Yugi, yang pastinya bukan untuk nagih hutang. Hehehehe!! Oh ya, Maaf di chapter ini masih belum ada puppyshipping tapi mereka akan kembali untuk membuat kekacauan yang lebih parah lagi di tengah-tengah pertempuran Yugi dan Yami jadi tetap stay tune. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak coolkid san!! Semoga sukses dengan tugas kuliahnya coolkid san!! Jangan mau kalah sama Yugi!! Hehehehe!!! ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : Makasih atas review dan dukungannya Sora san!! ^_^ harap bersabar untuk menunggu fluffnya karena masih banyak kekacauan-kekacauan yang akan terjadi untuk semua pairing karena saya mempunyai prinsip 'berperang-perang dahulu, bermesra-mesra kemudian' hehehehe!! jadi tetap stay tune ya!! Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda ^_^

To Aihara Zala : makasih atas review dan dukungannya!! ^_^ Kaiba nggak bangkrut kok!! Kemungkinan chapter depan petunjuk mengenai pertanyaan itu akan terlihat jadi tetap stay tune ya!! Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda ^_^

To shigeru chan : makasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya juga Shigeru chan!! ^_^ semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Puppyshippingnya ditunggu ya, tenang karena kekacauan juga akan terjadi diantara Kaiba dan Jou nanti. Hehehe!! Jadi tetap stay tune. Thanks before ^_^

To Yamino kamichama 666 : thanks atas reviewnya rei chan!!! ^__^ harap bersabar ya untuk soul phrasenya!! Hehe!! Semoga cepet sembuh ya. Ganbatte!!! ^___^

To ArcXora : makasih atas reviewnya!! ^_^ untuk isis ya? Hmm mungkin kedepan bisa kumunculkan tapi lihat saja nanti dia akan berperan sebagai apa. Hehehe!! Tetap stay tune ya!! Jangan lupa review lagi!! ^__^

To Duo Lisa dan Bm : thanks atas review dan dukungannya my friend!! Tenang Yugi adalah orang yang kuat!! Ia pasti akan bertahan lagipula ia masih punya teman-teman macam Jou dan yang lainnya!! Hehehe!! Bentengnya tak akan terkalahkan semudah itu oleh Yami dkk. Stay tune dan jangan lupa review ya!! ^___^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh dan Pereview yang lainnya : makasih banyak!!! THANK YOU!!! ^___^

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang masih menyisihkan waktunya untuk mereview fic yang amburadul ini. dan juga terima kasih untuk semua dukungan yang ditujukan padaku!! Aku tak akan kalah dari Yami! ^_^

Yami : -_-' ke...kenapa aku bisa sebejat ini? author parah!!!

Yugi : hehehe!! Jangan lupa review lagi ya!! Saran, kritik yang membangun dan pertanyaan sangat amat diterima disini ^__^

Yami : dan jangan berikan kami flame. Semakin banyak dan cepat mereview maka akan semakin cepat cerita ini untuk update! Jadi jangan lupa untuk review ya

Author : baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan dengan kekacauan yang lebih parah lagi ^__^

Yami + Yugi : (sweatdrop)


	5. Chapter 5 : The War Begin

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Author : //......// adalah suara musik. Lagu yang tertera di chapter ini juga bukan punyaku.

Warning : beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 5-------

The War Begin

Pagi itu Yugi benar-benar serasa di surga. Baru kali ini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan nyaman tanpa gangguan sound system apapun dari tetangga sebelahnya. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan good mood dan siap menghadapi harinya di pagi ini. dengan semangat ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat kuliah.

"hahaha!!! Rasakan itu bajingan!! Kau tak bisa berpesta sound system malam kemarin. Hah!! Lebih baik saklar listrik ini aku buang saja. Lagipula kemungkinan ia akan memanggil teknisi untuk memperbaiki arus listrik di kamarnya" dengan senyum iblis, Yugi langsung membuang komponen saklar arus listrik milik tetangganya itu ke tempat sampah. Tapi ini masihlah belum apa-apa. Perang yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Yugi mulai waspada akan hal itu karena tetangganya itu bisa saja membalas Yugi dengan cara yang lebih sadis.

"aku harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Bajingan itu sepertinya tidak main-main" setelah Yugi memakai sepatunya, ia mulai berjalan keluar. Ternyata tak di sangka-sangka saat Yugi keluar dari kamarnya sebuah kejutan besar datang padanya.

"YUGI BOY!!!! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!!!!" Yugi langsung terbelalak saat sang pemilik kos tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dalam keadaan menangis seunggukan.

"a...ada apa ini Pegasus san?" Yugi benar-benar bingung dan tak mengerti. Pegasus lalu mulai berlutut dan memegangi kedua kaki Yugi.

"Yugi boy.....katakan hal itu tidak benar!!! Katakan hal itu bohong Yugi boy!!! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu......" Yugi hanya bisa melongo dan menganga mendengar perkataan Pegasus.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini Pegasus san? Apanya yang tidak benar? A...aku tidak mengerti sama sekali....." Yugi mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat Pegasus dari kedua kakinya. Tapi sepertinya saat ini pemilik kos benar-benar sudah menempel seperti perangko.

"aku tidak rela Yugi boy!!! Aku tidak rela!!! Jangan kau buat aku hancur!!! Aku sangat menyukaimu Yugi boy......huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!! aku rela tak pernah mendapatkan cintamu asalkan kau tidak menjadi miliknya!!! Huhuhuhuhuhu.......HHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" tangisan Pegasus semakin membuat telinga Yugi menjadi sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ini sebenarnya ada apa Pegasus san!!! Aku tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang anda maksud!!!" Yugi mulai geram. Pegasus lalu mulai mendongak ke atas.

"jadi kau tidak tahu Yugi boy?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"tidak tahu apa?"

"gravity baru di dinding lorong!! Bukankah kau yang membuatnya Yugi boy?" Yugi langsung bingung mendengar itu.

"gravity baru? Aku tak pernah membuatnya!! Atau jangan-jangan....." Yugi mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ia lalu mulai berlari menuju dinding lorong yang kini terdapat sebuah gambaran gravity baru. Dalam sekejap Yugi langsung terbelalak dan terkejut saat melihat gravity baru itu.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ZORK!!!" Yugi benar-benar shock dan melotot saat melihat sebuah tulisan yang tergambar di dinding dalam ukuran yang sangat besar. Ia langsung membaca tulisan itu dengan perasaan marah.

"'MUTOU YUGI IS MY BITCH AND I WILL *BEEP* HIM FOREVER!!!' SIAPA YANG BERANI MENULIS OMONG KOSONG MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI INI!!!!" Yugi benar-benar emosi dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Pegasus langsung menghampiri Yugi.

"ada inisial orang yang menulisnya Yugi boy...." Pegasus lalu menunjuk ke sudut bawah tulisan raksasa itu. Yugi langsung melotot saat melihat siapa nama orang yang menulisnya.

"APA!!! GRAVITY INI DIBUAT OLEH.....OLEH SEX GOD!!!! BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!!!!!" Yugi benar-benar sangat panas. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Gravity itu sungguh sangat besar sekali. Yugi yakin malam kemarin Yami menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membuat gravity seperti ini. Pegasus langsung berlutut dan memeluk erat kedua kaki Yugi. Ia kembali menangis dengan berlebihan.

"katakan hal itu tidak benar Yugi boy!!! Kumohon!!! Ka...katakan hal itu tidak benar!!! Kau bukan mainan barunya bukan?" Yugi benar-benar emosi mendengar perkataan Pegasus.

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN PEGASUS SAN!!! AKU TAK SUDI MENJADI MAINAN MURAHAN UNTUK BAJINGAN BANGSAT ITU!!! BULLSHIT!!!" Yugi benar-benar sangat marah dan merasakan emosi tingkat tinggi. Kalau saja ia tidak kuliah hari ini, ia akan langsung menghapus gravity di dinding itu bahkan dihancurkan juga jika perlu.

"hehehehe.....apa kau suka gravityku sayang? Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu culun" Yugi dengan cepat langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara baritone di belakangnya. Di sana terlihat Yami melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersandar di dinding lorong.

"KAU!!!" Yami mulai tersenyum sinis melihat wajah Yugi yang merah karena marah.

"skornya sekarang adalah satu sama culun.....hehehehe" setelah mendengar hal itu, Yugi mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Yami.

"AWAS KAU!!! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU BRENGSEK!!!" Yami lalu berjalan mendekati Yugi dan berbisik di telinganya.

"dengan senang hati.....my love" Yugi langsung memerah saat Yami mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yugi sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yugi. Yugi langsung membuang muka dan langsung melesat pergi menuju kampus. Pegasus yang masih merasakan patah hati langsung melesat ke arah Yami.

"Yami boy!! Kumohon katakan hal ini tidak benar!!! Kumohon jangan ambil Yugi Boy dariku!!!" Yami mulai risih saat Pegasus mulai mencengkram kedua kakinya.

"Apa apaan kau ini!!" Yami mencoba melepaskan kedua kakinya dari cengkraman maut Pegasus.

"kumohon Yami boy!!! Huhuhuhu.......Jangan ambil keperawanan Yugi Boy!!! Ia begitu innocent!!! Ia adalah malaikat kecilku!!! Aku akan melindunginya!!! Kumohon jangan ambil dia dariku!!! Ambilah keperawananku jika kau mau!!! Tapi waktu itu kau sudah mengambil keperawananku tapi walaupun begitu Aku rela Yami Boy.....aku rela tubuhku kau ambil seperti waktu itu...."

"APA!!! YANG BENAR SAJA!!!" Yami langsung jijik dan menendang Pegasus. Pegasus masih terlihat menangis dengan pose yang di dramatisir.

"dengar Pegasus!! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau tidur lagi denganmu!!! Kejadian waktu itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku!!! Kau sudah mendapat keuntungan dariku!! Aku tak akan sudi berhubungan dengan banci menjijikkan macam kau!!! Hah!! Walaupun kau 'virgin' sekalipun, aku rela tidak berhubungan seks seumur hidup daripada harus denganmu!! Melihat wajah menjijikkanmu itu sudah membuatku ingin muntah!!!"

"huhuhuhu......kau kejam sekali Yami boy.....apakah desahan seksiku tidak lagi membuatmu bergairah seperti waktu itu?"

"APA!!! DESAHAN SEKSI?!! LELUCONMU TIDAK LUCU BANCI!!! MENYINGKIR KAU DARIKU!! PATHETIC BASTARD!!!" Yami kembali menendang Pegasus dan segera berjalan pergi menuju toilet untuk muntah. Dengan perlahan-lahan Pegasus mulai berdiri dengan air mata yang masih menggenangi wajahnya.

"apakah tubuh mulusku yang berharga ini sudah tak berguna lagi? Huhuhuhu....HHUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

BBRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!

"OOUUCCHH!!!" Sebuah tabrakan terjadi lagi saat Pegasus tidak melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara benda terjatuh ke lantai.

KKRRRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!

Pegasus langsung berwajah horor saat ia melihat benda yang saat ini pecah terbagi dua di atas lantai adalah sebuah....

"laptop baruku.......KAU APAKAN LAPTOP BARUKU BASTARD!!!!!" Kaiba langsung emosi saat insident tabrakan itu menyebabkan laptop barunya jatuh ke lantai dan langsung membuat LCDnya patah dan pecah terbagi dua. Pegasus benar-benar ketakutan dan pucat.

"uhh...i..ini adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan Kaiba boy..a..aku...."

"kill....."

"huh?" Pegasus langsung mengernyutkan dahi saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaiba.

"kill....kill...kill...kill....."

"tu...tunggu dulu Ka...Kaiba boy aku bisa menjelaskan...."

"I WILL KILL YOU *BEEP*!!!! YOU *BEEP*ING SHIT!!!!! DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

-------Universitas Domino-------

"Kau kenapa Yug? Wajahmu seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan celana dalamnya" perkataan Jou langsung membuat semuanya menjadi sweatdrop. Yugi hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar itu.

"aku hanya merasa jengkel Jou dengan bajingan di sebelahku itu!!" geram Yugi.

"bajingan sebelahmu? maksudmu anak punk yang mirip denganmu itu?"

"kalau bukan si brengsek itu memangnya siapa lagi?!!" bentakan Yugi langsung membuat Jou, Anzu dan Honda menjadi pucat. Yugi tak pernah marah semengerikan ini. Anzu lalu mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"memangnya apa yang ia lakukan padamu Yugi?"

"kami berperang......"

"huh?" Jou dan yang lainnya mulai melihat satu sama lain dan bingung dengan perkataan Yugi.

"kami berperang untuk saling menghancurkan satu sama lain...." Jou dan yang lainnya mulai sweatdrop mendengar perkataan sadis Yugi.

"uhh....sepertinya ini bukan hal yang baik Yug...."

"aku tak peduli Jou!!! Aku tak akan kalah dari bajingan mesum itu!!! akan kubuat hidupnya hancur!!! Dan dia akan menyesal karena telah membuat hidupku jadi berantakan!! Pegang kata-kataku tadi Jou.....akan kubuat dia menangis dan menyembah-nyembah di hadapanku suatu saat nanti!! Lihat saja....." Yugi benar-benar yakin dengan perkataannya. Jou dan yang lainnya hanya bisa pasrah melihat Yugi.

"kami tahu itu Yug tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Dia sangat berbahaya Yug. Jika kau butuh bantuan kami, kami akan siap membantumu kawan!!" sahut Jou seraya tersenyum. Dengan cepat Anzu langsung mengatakan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"aku yakin dengan kekuatan persahabatan kita bisa mengalahkan para bajingan itu!!!" semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Anzu. Yugi mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai mengangguk.

"terima kasih. Aku tahu kalian semua pasti bisa di andalkan"

-------Wisma Sennen-------

Sore itu dengan perasaan was-was Yugi pulang ke tempat kosnya. Di halaman depan tadi, ia langsung di sambut oleh percobaan bunuh diri pemilik kosnya yang masih terlihat patah hati karena insident gravity tadi.

Flashback

"Aku sudah tidak kuat menjalani kehidupan kejam ini......aku tak bisa melindungi Yugi Boy.....lebih baik aku mati saja......huhuhuhuhuhuhu......" Yugi langsung terbelalak saat kedua matanya melihat pemilik kos yang kini berada di atas atap kos. Pegasus terlihat menangis seunggukkan dengan rambut sebahunya yang tergerai akibat efek lebay dari hembusan angin di atas sana. Di bawah terlihat beberapa housematenya seperti Marik, Malik, Kaiba dan Ryou yang kini juga melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh pemilik kos. Pasti sebuah hal yang wajar jika banyak orang yang melihat sebuah aksi bunuh diri dan mereka akan berusaha untuk membujuk agar orang yang akan melakukan aksi itu bisa segera berhenti tapi hal kali ini sangat berbeda dan sangat tidak wajar untuk Yugi karena para Housematenya yang....

"SUDAH!!! LANGSUNG TERJUN SAJA KAU BANCI!!! CEPAT MATI SANA!!! DASAR KAU ORANG MENYUSAHKAN!!!! *BEEP* YOU!!!!" Sahut Marik emosi.

"YA!! TAK USAH BANYAK OMONG *BEEP*!!! CEPATLAH MATI!!! DENGAN BEGITU WISMA JELEK INI BISA LANGSUNG KUGADAIKAN!!!" Teriak Malik tak kalah panasnya.

"HAH!! MATI KAU BASTARD!!! DENGAN KEMATIANMU MAKA DENDAM LAPTOP-LAPTOPKU AKAN TERBALASKAN!!! RUSAKNYA LAPTOPKU HARUS DIBAYAR DENGAN NYAWAMU *BEEP*!!!! CEPAT SEGERA TERJUN!!!! DASAR SAMPAH!!!!" Geram Kaiba.

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT!!! HUHUHUHUHUUUUU!!!" Pegasus mulai menangis.

"BIARIN!!!!" Teriak Kaiba emosi.

"MATI!!! MATI!!! MATI!!! MATI!!! DIE YOU *BEEP*!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!" Marik dan Malik mulai gencar menyemangati Pegasus untuk segera mati. Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu. ia langsung berjalan menuju ke arah Ryou.

"Ryou kun!! A...ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Ryou langsung menoleh ke arah Yugi.

"sepertinya Pegasus mengalami shock berat karena ia merasa bahwa ia tak bisa melindungimu Yugi kun setidaknya itu yang kudengar tadi"

"hah?! Tak bisa melindungiku? Memangnya siapa yang minta perlindungan darinya!! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Ryou kun!! Aku tak mau menjadi penyebab tewasnya sang pemilik kos!!" Yugi mulai panik.

"kalau begitu coba kau bujuk dia Yugi kun" Ryou mulai memberikan solusi. Yugi mulai mengangguk mendengar hal itu. ia lalu langsung berjalan kedepan dan menatap Pegasus di atas atap.

"PEGASUS SAN!!! CEPAT SEGERA HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!!!" Pegasus langsung menoleh ke arah Yugi. Kedua matanya langsung berbinar-binar melihat wajah khawatir Yugi.

'oh!! Yugi boy malaikat penyelamatku ternyata datang untuk menyelamatkanku!!! Oh!! Sungguh so sweet!!!' pikiran Pegasus kini mulai ngelantur kemana-mana. Melihat ekspresi aneh Pegasus yang sedang berkhayal di atas atap membuat Yugi langsung merinding.

"um....halo!!! Pegasus san? Anda tidak apa-apa?" lamunan Pegasus langsung buyar mendengar pertanyaan Yugi.

"oh Yugi boy.....huhuhuhuhuhu.....hidupku sudah tidak berguna lagi....aku tak bisa melindungi keinnocenantmu!! Aku pantas mati.......huhuhuhuhuhuhu......huuaaaaa....." Yugi semakin sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"GAH!!! BANCI CEREWET!!!! SUDAH LANGSUNG MATI SAJA SANA!!! DASAR KAU LEBAY!!!" Geram Malik.

"SUCK TO BE YOU WHORE!!!!" Maki Marik.

"HAH!! APA PERLU KUPANGGIL HELIKOPTERKU UNTUK MENABRAKMU AGAR KAU SEGERA MAMPUS HUH?!! CEPAT SEGERA TERJUN *BEEP*!!!" Sahut Kaiba tidak sabaran.

"kalian semua jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!! aku tak mau menjadi penyebab tewasnya pemilik kos tahu!!!" geram Yugi. Kaiba langsung melipat kedua tangannya dan berkata pada Yugi.

"sudahlah!! Kau tak usah khawatir Yugi!! Aku yakin dia tak akan mati semudah itu hanya karena terjun seperti ini. sebaiknya kau buat dia segera terjun sebelum dia membuat malu nama kos-kosannya sendiri" mendengar hal itu Yugi mulai berfikir dengan keras.

'membuat si banci ini terjun? Tapi bagaimana caranya?' Yugi terus berfikir dan berfikir. Ryou yang melihat yugi sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yugi. Ia lalu menghampiri Yugi.

"berikan dia fotomu Yugi kun" Yugi langsung mengernyutkan dahi mendengar saran Ryou.

"fotoku? Kenapa?" Ryou hanya tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Yugi.

"coba saja. Aku yakin pasti berhasil" Yugi lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti saran housemate nya itu. ia lalu membuka isi dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto bergambar dirinya dengan pose yang cukup imut. Siapapun yang melihat foto itu pasti akan berteriak 'aaaww so sweet'

"PEGASUS SAN!!!! KALAU ANDA TURUN, AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN FOTO TERIMUTKU PADAMU!!!" Perkataan Yugi langsung membuat Pegasus melotot hingga berdiameter 10 cm.

"fo...foto terimut Yugi Boy?" dalam sekejap raut wajah Pegasus berubah seperti seekor serigala buas yang kelaparan. Semua langsung sweatdrop melihat itu.

"BERIKAN FOTO ITU PADAKU!!! AKU MAU!!!" Kini Pegasus mulai menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anjing. Yugi benar-benar merinding melihat itu. ia lalu melipat fotonya hingga membentuk sebuah pesawat kertas.

"TANGKAP INI PEGASUS SAN!!!" Yugi lalu menerbangkan fotonya ke atas. Dengan cepat dan nekad Pegasus langsung berlari dan terjun untuk menangkap foto Yugi. Tapi sepertinya ia melayang terlalu tinggi. Semua yang melihat itu hanya terbelalak dan melongo.

"AKU BERHASIL!!!! AKU MENDAPATKAN FOTO IMUT YUGI BOY!!! AKU BERHASIL!!! AKU BERHASIL!!! AKU BERHA....."

!!!!!! KLONTAAAANNGG!!!! KLONTAAANGGGG!!!! BRESSSEEGGG!!

Walau Pegasus berhasil mendapatkan foto Yugi tapi Tanpa di duga-duga sang pemilik kos itu mendarat di tempat yang salah. Yakni di sebuah.....

Tong sampah.

End of Flashback

Yugi hanya bisa berekspresi aneh mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan pemilik kosnya itu. mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan fotonya menjadi sebuah benda yang akan di puja-puja oleh pemilik kosnya.

"aku yakin ia pasti akan mengedit fotoku dengan tubuh binaragawan....." Yugi hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu. tak terasa ia sudah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya. Saat Yugi akan membuka pintu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"ba...bau busuk apa ini?" bau busuk yang menyengat ternyata berasal dari dalam kamar Yugi. Yugi kembali merasakan sebuah firasat burut. Dengan cepat ia segera membuka pintu dan ia langsung shock dengan apa yang terjadi di kamarnya.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MACKEREL!!!" Di dalam kamar Yugi kini terlihat sampah-sampah berserahkan di lantai dengan bau yang sangat menyengat. Dindingnya yang semula bersih kini di hiasi oleh lengketnya cairan telur-telur busuk. Bahkan kini di AC, jendela dan meja belajarnya terdapat banyak sekali cucian-cucian kotor terutama pakaian dalam dan celana-celana dalam yang kebanyakan berwarna pink. Bahkan tak lupa juga sebuah keset bertuliskan 'Welcome' kini di gantikan dengan lem tikus beserta tikus-tikus asli yang sudah mati dan juga beberapa kecoa. Di atas dinding dekat AC terdapat sebuah kain kotor dan penuh lubang yang bertuliskan 'Culun's sweet home'. Yugi benar-benar emosi. Ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan ini pada kamarnya. Di depan pintu kamarnya kini sudah terdapat sebuah tulisan 'skor 2-1 culun sayang!!'

"BAJINGAN BRENGSEK!!!"

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Di malam itu setelah ia melakukan 'beberapa hal' dengan kamar Yugi, Yami dan Bakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar langganan mereka. Yami tahu kosekuensi jika ia meninggalkan kamar kosnya. Hal itu akan menjadi kesempatan Yugi untuk melakukan pembalasan padanya tapi Yami sama sekali tidak takut akan hal itu. justru ia merasakan sebuah rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan yang tinggi terhadap Yugi. Ia selalu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh tetangga kembarannya itu.

"kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membalasku?" Yami terus berfikir di sepanjang jalan saat pulang dari bar. Saat ini tanpa terasa ia sudah berjalan menelusuri lorong bersama Bakura yang sedang mabuk.

"heeeeiiii......*BEEP* kau benar-benar kelewatan menjahili tetanggamu dengan cara seperti tadi brengsek.....kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk mencuri pakaian dalam Pegasus hanya untuk mengerjai si culun itu!!! sialan kau....." Bakura yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk merasa emosi karena Yami telah menyuruhnya untuk mencuri pakaian-pakaian dalam Pegasus yang belum dicuci untuk digunakan mengerjai Yugi. Saat Pegasus mencoba bunuh diri di atas atap tadi, Bakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri pakaian dan celana-celana dalam milik Pegasus yang rata-rata berwarna pink. Membujuk Bakura untuk mencuri pakaian dalam Pegasus bukan hal yang mudah untuk Yami. Setelah mereka berdua beradu mulut dan berperang kata-kata kotor selama 3 jam, barulah Yami bisa membujuk Bakura untuk mau mencuri pakaian-pakaian kotor Pegasus.

"sudahlah Bakura, kau kan ahli dalam hal mencuri setidaknya anggaplah hal tadi sebagai pemanasan" Bakura mulai geram mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"pemanasan? Pemanasan katamu!!! Aku lebih senang mencuri uang atau barang-barang berharga daripada aku harus mengotori tanganku dengan pakaian dalam menjijikkan Pegasus!!! Hah!!! Ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu *Beep*!!! Aku tak mau ikut campur dalam permainan konyolmu ini......"

"tenanglah Bakura, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan permainan kecil ini. permainan ini tak ada bedanya dengan permainan-permainan lain yang kumainkan. Ini hanyalah Sebuah permainan untuk dimenangkan oleh seorang 'The King Of Game'" Yami mulai merasa bangga dan tersenyum sinis dengan itu.

"huh!! Terserahlah the king of *BEEP* pokoknya jangan libatkan aku dalam hal bodoh bin bullshit macam ini....*BEEP*!!!" Tak terasa mereka berdua kini sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar Yami. Dan seperti yang Yami duga bahwa pintunya yang tadinya sudah diperbaiki kini menjadi rusak lagi.

"tuh kan!! Si culun itu marah!! Pintu kita rusak lagi *Beep*!!!" Bakura hanya bisa menggeram melihat itu. Yami terlihat diam dan berfikir saat ia melihat keadaan kamarnya yang baik-baik saja.

"aneh....kenapa balas dendamnya padaku hanya merusak pintuku saja? Bukannya hal ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kuperbuat pada kamarnya?" Yami benar-benar merasa curiga dengan kejanggalan ini.

"sudahlah *beep* kau terlalu banyak berfikir!! Mungkin saja si culun itu terlalu takut untuk berbuat yang lebih daripada ini. aku yakin ia hanyalah seorang pengecut" Yami semakin tidak tenang setelah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. karena yang ia tahu tetangga culunnya itu bisa berbuat nekad dan berani melawan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Tekad dan keyakinan Yugi sangatlah kuat. Yami tahu akan hal itu. ia lalu memutuskan untuk diam dan tak mengomentari perkataan Bakura. Bakura lalu terlihat berjalan menuju sound system Yami.

"hari ini sebaiknya kita memutar lagu apa? Hoiii.....Yami?" tanya Bakura sambil melihat-lihat tumpukkan kaset musik milik Yami. Yami benar-benar masih terlihat berfikir dengan keras.

'merusak pintuku tanpa melakukan apapun dengan kamarku? Apa maksudnya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang culun lakukan di dalam sini. Tapi apa? Semua kelihatan baik-baik saja!! tak ada yang aneh sama sekali. Apa jangan-jangan pintu yang dirusak itu di jadikan sebagai kamuflase? Tapi apa yang dia sembunyikan disi....'

"YAMI!!!! CEPAT JAWAB PERTANYAANKU KEPARAT!!!" Bentakan keras dari Bakura langsung membuat Yami terkejut.

"uhh maaf apa pertanyaanmu tadi?" Bakura mulai menggeram saat Yami tidak mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

"KAU MAU LAGU APA DAMMIT!!!?"

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME!!!!" Bakura langsung melotot mendengar jawaban Yami.

"APA!!! HEI *BEEP!!!* AKU BERTANYA KAU MAU LAGU APA? KAU MALAH MENYURUHKU UNTUK TIDUR DENGANMU?!! AKU TIDAK MAU BRENGSEK!!!" Yami mulai menggeram saat Bakura tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"DASAR BODOH!!! MAKSUDKU AKU MAU LAGU SIN WITH SEBASTIAN YANG JUDULNYA 'SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME' LAGIPULA AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU TIDUR DENGANMU BRENGSEK!!! LEBIH BAIK AKU TIDUR DENGAN YUGI!!! SELAIN IMUT, DIA JUGA MASIH VIRGIN!!!" Bakura mulai menggeram mendengar itu.

"jika kau sangat menginginkan dia kenapa kau tidak langsung saja ke kamarnya dan perkosa dia?!! Beres kan? Tak perlu melakukan perang konyol seperti ini!!" Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarkan perkataan Bakura.

"aku tahu itu Bakura. Aku bisa saja memperkosanya saat ini juga. Tapi aku masih ingin menikmati permainan ini. dia begitu menarik. naluriku sebagai 'The King Of Game' semakin tertantang. Lagipula kesabaran pasti ada hasilnya.....ia akan menjadi milikku cepat atau lambat"

"HAH!! KAU DAN NALURI BODOHMU!! *BEEP*ING ASSHOLE!!!" Bakura lalu mulai mengambil sebuah kaset yang berisi lagu-lagu milik Sin with Sebastian dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam player. Alunan musik Track satu yang berjudul shut up and sleep with me mulai terdengar.

//SHUT UP!! AND SLEEP WITH ME!! COME ON WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME!!! SHUT UP!! AND SLEEP WITH ME!! COME ON UH HUH AND SLEEP WITH ME!!!//

Bakura mulai duduk di depan sound system. Yami terlihat bersandar di dinding kamarnya dan kembali berfikir. Bakura hanya mengeluh melihat Yami.

"sudahlah.....apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau masih memikirkan pembalasan yang ia lakukan? Hah!! Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan kapasitas kembaran culunmu itu *Beep*....." Yami masih tetap diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

//I LOVE YOUR BODY!! NOT SO MUCH I LIKE YOUR MIND!! INFACT YOU'RE BORING, PRETEND NOT BEING OF MY KIND!! YOU KEEP ON TALKING OF SOME GIRL I DON'T KNOW!!! WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UP AND WHEN WILL WE GO!!//

'apakah ia menaruh kejutan dalam sebuah benda yang tersembunyi? Tapi apa? Mungkinkah sebuah benda yang menjadi sebuah kebanggaanku?' pikir Yami sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

//SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP....UP....UP!!! SHUT UP!!//

'jika memang begitu....ja...jangan-jangan.....' Yami langsung terbelalak dan sepertinya tahu apa perangkap Yugi.

"*BEEP* Sound systemmu terlalu pelan!! Akan kunaikkan volumenya!!!" Yami langsung melotot mendengar perkataan Bakura.

"tu...tunggu dulu Bakura!!! Jangan lakukan itu!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" bentak Bakura sambil menaikkan volume sound system milik Yami.

// SHUT UP!! AND SLEEP WITH ME!! COME ON WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME!!! SHUT UP!! AND SLEEP WITH ME!! COME ON UH HUH AND SLEEP WITH ME!!! //

Suara sound system Yami semakin bertambah keras. Yami mulai pucat. Bakura hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"HAHAHA!!! LIHATLAH YAMI!!! TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA KAN? AYO KITA BERNYANYI!!! SHUT UP!! AND SLEEP WITH ME!! COME ON WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME!!! SHUT UP!! AND SLEEP WITH ME!! COME ON UH HUH AND......."

!!!!!!!

Sound system Yami langsung meledak dan hal itu menyebabkan Bakura yang tepat berada di depan sound system menjadi gothic seketika. Asap hitam mulai menyelubungi kamar Yami. disaat yang sama Yami berhasil keluar dari kamar. Dalam sekejap rambut putih dan wajah Bakura menjadi hitam dan gosong seketika.

"*!!!!!!* AKAN KUBUNUH KAU YAMI!!!!! YOU *BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!!*" teriakan Bakura benar-benar sangat nyaring. Bahkan suara itu terdengar sampai keluar wisma. Yami hanya bisa mengeluh akan hal itu.

"kan sudah kubilang tadi!! Jangan keraskan volumenya!!!"

"*BEEP!!!* SHIT!!!!" dengan itu Bakura segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Yami lalu keluar kamar dan melihat ke arah kamar Yugi. Ia yakin pasti tetangga culunnya itu saat ini sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ledakan yang terjadi kamarnya. Yami mulai tersenyum sinis memikirkan hal itu. perang ini menjadi semakin menarik. Ia tak pernah merasa tertantang seperti ini.

"perang ini belum selesai....Yugi" gumam Yami. Lalu saat ia akan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Atem....." tidak perlu berbalik pun Yami sudah tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"apa maumu......Seto?" perkataan dingin Yami membuat Kaiba menghela nafas.

"aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal padamu" Yami akhirnya berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Kaiba.

"jika hal itu yang akan kau sampaikan padaku sebaiknya kau kembali saja Seto!! percuma jika kau mencoba untuk...."

"kali ini berbeda Atem...." Yami langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kaiba.

"apa maksudmu?"

"ada pesan dari Ayahmu. Ia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu.......sepupuku"

To Be Continued......

Sebuah kebenaran baru telah terungkap. Yami adalah sepupu Kaiba. Kini pertanyaan mengapa Kaiba bisa sampai ada di Wisma Sennen akan segera terjawab. Sebenarnya kebenaran-kebenaran apa lagi yang tersembunyi di balik latar belakang Yami? Kejutan apa lagi yang akan terjadi di Wisma Sennen? Ikuti terus chapter berikutnya.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan anda semua ^____^

To ArcXora : terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya!! Masukan untuk lagu 'shut up and sleep with me' sudah saya masukkan disini. Kalau ada masukan lagu lagi, saya akan dengan senang hati menerima dan mempertimbangkannya. Hehehe!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Sekali lagi arigato ^___^

To coolkid 4869 : makasih banyak buat review dan dukungannya coolkid san!! ^__^ haha, Yami emang bejat disini. Untuk Bakura sebenarnya dia nggak cemburu sama Yami. Itu emang pembawaannya dia marah-marah terus. Tiada hari tanpa perang kata-kata kotor nan kreatif. Aneh juga sih kenapa mereka bisa tetep berteman sampai sekarang. Padahal kerjaan mereka cuman bertengkar terus. Persahabatan antar sesama punk memang sulit dimengerti. Hehehe!! Untuk Ryou mah bisa aja ngelindungi Yugi saat dia mau di rape Yami atau saat Yugi mau di rape Pegasus (?) lumayan, Yugi punya sekutu. Hehe, satu lagi. Untuk kill....kill....kill sudah kubuat Kaiba mengatakannya di chapter ini. kill versi Kaiba apakah masih terbayang 'koll'? hahaha!!! Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan anda. Makasih banyak coolkid san!! Ganbatte selalu ^___^

To Shigeru chan : makasih atas review dan dukungannya!! Saya senang sekali ^___^ hehehe, puppyshippingnya harap bersabar ya!! Untuk hearthshipping juga. Saya menyimpan yang terbaik untuk chapter kedepan nanti jadi tetep stay tune dan semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : makasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya Sora san!! ^__^ hehe, Bakura akan selalu terlahir untuk mendedikasikan dirinya dengan kata-kata kotor nan kreatif. Haha!! Yami keren? Saya juga berfikir demikian!! Hahaha!!! Untuk adegan ranjang, di tunggu saja. Hehe!! Sekali lagi makasih banyak!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : makasih atas reviewnya Aihara san!! Walau singkat, review anda sangat berarti buat saya. Hehe jangan kaget dengan titlenya Yami karena saya ingin membuat terobosan baru dengan Yami sebagai bajingan tulen. Hehehe!! Untuk pertanyaan Kaiba, akan terjawab di chapter depan. Jadi tetap stay tune ya. Arigato!!! ^__^

To duo BM dan Lisa : Arigato yang sebesar-besarnya my pren!!! ^__^ kalian selalu setia mereview fic gaje saya. Tetap semangat dan selalu yang terdepan ya!!! (kayak yamaha aja) hehehe....arigato!!! ^___^

To yamino kamichama 666,Kurii chan dan seluruh pembaca lain yang membaca fic ini : THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ^___^ (halah!! Lebay gue!! Hehehe)

Yugi : makasih untuk semua yang mereview fic ini. harap kembali melakukan ritual seperti biasa yakni 'review kembali' ^___^

Yami : saran, kritik yang membangun, pertanyaan semua di terima kecuali flame. Semakin cepat dan banyak review maka update fic gaje ini akan semakin cepat.

Author : oke see you all in the next chapter!! ^__^


	6. Chapter 6 : Self Destruct

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Author : //......// adalah teks sound system Yami.

Warning : lagi-lagi sebuah chapter yang sangat garing, Puzzleshipping lime, nearly raped Yugi, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 6-------

Self Destruct

"ada pesan dari Ayahmu. Ia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu.......sepupuku"

Mendengar perkataan Kaiba selalu saja membuat Yami geram. Kedatangan sepupunya itu selalu saja menghasilkan sebuah kesimpulan akhir yang sama yakni di ceramahi atau di nasehati. Sudah merupakan sebuah kebiasaan jika sepupunya mendatanginya hanya untuk hal itu.

"pesan? Apa lagi-lagi dia menyuruhku untuk kembali? Sebaiknya lupakan hal itu. aku tak akan mau kembali!!" geram Yami. Kaiba lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"aku tahu kalau kau tak akan pernah mau kembali pulang tapi ayahmu benar-benar mencemaskanmu Atem. Kau adalah anaknya satu-satunya!! Kau adalah harapannya...."

"harapan? Harapan katamu? Hah!! Aku hanyalah sebuah alat untuknya!! Dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak!! Ia selalu mengekangku!!! Tak pernah memperhatikanku!! Aku disiksa seperti binatang!! Apa itu yang namanya figur seorang Ayah?!! Aku tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang apapun darinya!!! Semenjak aku terlahir di dunia hanya ibu yang mau merawatku, memperhatikanku dan menjagaku....." Yami mulai berbalik membelakangi Kaiba. Ia mencoba menahan tekanan perasaannya. Kaiba sebenarnya kasihan terhadap keadaan sepupunya itu. semenjak ibunya meninggal, sepupunya itu berubah 180 derajat karena perlakuan ayahnya.

"wajar jika ayahmu memperlakukanmu dengan keras seperti itu Atem karena dia adalah figur yang penuh otoriter. Suatu saat kau yang akan menduduki kursi pemerintahan. Kau adalah putra tunggal dari pejabat dan mentri tertinggi di mesir. Kau harus bisa berkelakuan sempurna untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahmu kelak Atem...." nasehat Kaiba semakin membuat Yami muak.

"berkelakuan sempurna? Setiap hari aku dididik untuk disiplin!! Semua yang kulakukan harus sempurna. Sekali aku berbuat kesalahan, aku dijatuhi hukuman. Ia membentukku menjadi manusia yang tidak berperasaan!! Aku tak ada bedanya dengan robot!! Selalu diperintah dan dipaksa menuruti semua keinginannya. Aku muak dengan kehidupan busuk seperti itu Seto!!! aku ini manusia!!! Bukanlah robot!!! kau tak pernah mengerti rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu!!!" bentak Yami.

"tapi apa hidupmu yang sekarang ini jadi lebih baik dari saat kau masih bersama ayahmu hah?! Kau sekarang menjadi semakin parah Atem!! Kau rusak!! Setiap hari berganti-ganti pasangan seks, mabuk-mabukkan!! Apa kehidupan seperti ini yang akan terus kau pertahankan? Kau tak ubahnya dari sebuah Robot menjadi seekor binatang!!" Yami langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kaiba. Ia benar-benar sangat emosi mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu.

"tutup mulutmu Seto!!! kau tak berhak mencampuri kehidupanku!!! Berhentilah berlagak seperti seorang babysitter!!! Aku bukanlah bayi yang harus kau ganti popok dan harus di susui setiap hari Seto!!! aku sudah dewasa!!! Cukup dewasa untuk mengurus diriku sendiri!! Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini!!" Kaiba mulai geram mendengar itu. ia lalu mulai menarik kerah baju Yami.

"dengar Atem!! aku rela meninggalkan kendali perusahaanku dan aku rela meninggalkan Mokuba sendiri di mansion hanya untuk ngekos di tempat menjijikkan ini!! aku rela membuang waktuku hanya untuk menjagamu di tempat ini!! semua itu kulakukan untukmu!!! Ini juga merupakan pesan dari ibumu!! Sebelum ia meninggal, ia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu Atem!! Dia orang baik!!! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas budi baiknya padaku!! Bahkan jika aku harus menghabiskan seumur hidupku hanya untuk mengawasimu, aku rela Atem!!! Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri!! Aku tak rela jika kehidupanmu menjadi hancur seperti ini!! kasihan ibumu Atem.....aku yakin jika ia masih hidup, ia akan sedih jika melihat keadaanmu yang sekarang ini!! sadarlah akan hal itu!!!" Kaiba lalu mulai melepas kerah baju sepupunya itu. Yami langsung menunduk dan membuang muka. Keheningan terjadi dalam sekejap.

"mati...." Kaiba langsung bingung dengan bisikan sepupunya itu.

"a..apa maksudmu?"

"mati....aku yang dulu sudah mati Seto. Atem yang murah senyum, Atem yang selalu ceria, Atem yang baik hati, Atem yang selalu berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya.....dia telah mati....aku tak akan bisa menjadi Atem yang dulu lagi. Sekarang aku adalah Yami.....bajingan brengsek yang akan selalu mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk bersenang-senang dan terus menghancurkan dirinya sendiri sampai mati....." Yami lalu mulai berjalan perlahan memasuki kamarnya.

"kenapa Atem? Apa kau lupa akan seluruh kasih sayang dan harapan terakhir ibumu yang ia berikan padamu sebelum meninggal? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan semua kebaikannya? Cintanya padamu?" Yami langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar hal itu.

"semua itu sudah lenyap Seto......semua kasih sayang, kebaikan, harapan dan cinta itu.....kini musnah karena Ayah. Hatiku sudah mati Seto. sampai kapanpun aku tak akan percaya lagi pada harapan dan sampai kapan pun.....aku tak akan pernah merasakan omong kosong macam cinta.....mungkin itulah jawaban mengapa aku menjadi hancur seperti ini. maafkan aku sepupuku......aku tak bisa menjadi Atem.....sepupumu yang dulu....." dengan itu Yami segera memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Kaiba sendiri dengan perasaan sedih yang ia rasakan.

"aku tak akan menyerah Atem. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang akan mengajarimu makna cinta sejati dan sebuah harapan. jika saat itu tiba suatu hari nanti......kau akan kembali menjadi Atem yang dulu lagi.....aku yakin akan hal itu" dengan itu Kaiba segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar sepupunya.

-------kamar Yugi-------

Pagi itu lagi-lagi Yugi merasakan rasa bangun pagi yang sangat menyenangkan. Malam kemarin Ia tak lagi mendengarkan suara berisik dari sound system tetangganya. Berkat kemampuannya dalam mengkombinasikan kabel sound system, ia berhasil membuat sound system tetangganya itu meledak. Walaupun begitu bagi Yugi hal itu masih tidak sebanding jika di bandingkan dengan keadaan kamarnya saat ini. bau yang kurang menyenangkan masih tercium di dalam kamar Yugi. Bayangkan saja, 5 kaleng semprotan pengharum ruangan masih belum cukup untuk menghilangkan bau busuk akibat tumpukkan sampah dan pakaian-pakaian dalam yang belum dicuci yang masih belum di ketahui Yugi siapa pemiliknya itu. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk Yugi membersihkan kekacauan di dalam kamarnya kemarin. Walaupun begitu perang ini masih jauh dari kata akhir. Yugi harus tetap waspada karena skornya dan tetangganya itu kini seimbang.

"aku harus bersiap-siap dengan balasan apa yang akan ia berikan padaku berikutnya. Perang ini semakin berbahaya. Jika aku lengah sedikit saja, aku bisa kalah" dengan berhati-hati Yugi mulai keluar dari kamarnya. Ia harus bisa segera melesat ke kampus tanpa halangan. Dengan perlahan-lahan Yugi mulai keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Yosh!! Lorong sekarang masih sepi. Sepertinya masih belum ada yang sudah bangun. Ini kesempatanku untuk segera keluar dari sini" dengan cepat Yugi segera berlari keluar lorong. Tapi sesampainya ia di persimpangan lorong dengan cepat dari arah samping, seseorang tiba-tiba langsung menarik dan mencengkram Yugi di dinding. Yugi mulai shock saat sesosok figur yang mencengkramnya itu mulai membungkam mulutnya dan menekan tubuhnya di dinding.

"selamat pagi.....apa kau merindukanku culun?" bisikan baritone itu membuat Yugi terkejut. Kini Yami telah mencengkram tubuhnya dan Yugi tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Yugi masih tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena tetangganya itu masih membungkam mulutnya dengan erat. Yami mulai tersenyum sinis dengan keadaan yang menguntungkan dirinya ini.

"kau pasti terkejut ya dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang huh? Hehe....tenang sayang, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin memberimu pujian karena kau hebat sekali bisa membuat sound systemku meledak kemarin malam.......hehehe....." Yugi benar-benar ketakutan. Yami benar-benar tersenyum seperti iblis. Ia benar-benar ingin segera kabur dari sini. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Cengkraman musuhnya itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Yugi tak sanggup menandingi kekuatan pria punk itu.

'apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? A...aku tak bisa bergerak lagi!! Dia benar-benar berbeda saat pertama kali ia mencengkramku waktu itu. ja...jadi ini kekuatannya? A..aku tak menyangka seorang sex god ternyata sekuat ini!! Aku yakin ini merupakan salah satu kemampuan yang ia gunakan saat berhubungan seks. Me...mencengkram mangsanya tanpa ampun!! Ma...mati aku!!' Yugi mulai pucat dan ketakutan. Kini ia tahu mengapa ia tak bisa menganggap enteng kembaran punknya itu. selama ini Yami benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan kekuatannya dari Yugi. Ia membiarkan Yugi memukulnya waktu itu agar Yugi mengira bahwa Yami tak bisa mencengkramnya sekuat ini. Kini Yugi benar-benar dalam keadaan yang kurang menguntungkan. Tetangganya itu bisa saja menghajarnya, memukulinya, menghancurkannya dan yang terburuk.....memperkosanya sekarang juga.

"Yugi......" kini Yami mulai berbisik di telinga Yugi.

"mmpff!!! Mmmhhpp!!!" Yugi tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memandang kembarannya itu dengan wajah horor. Yami kembali tersenyum bagaikan iblis dan mulai meraba punggung Yugi. Ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya di balik ransel Yugi dan mulai meraba-raba punggung kembaran kecilnya itu. Yugi benar-benar ketakutan dan mencoba berontak. Tapi semakin ia berontak, Yami semakin menekan tubuhnya di dinding.

"mmmpppffhh!!!! Mmmfff!!!!!" Yami mulai tertawa melihat Yugi yang mencoba untuk berteriak dari bungkaman tangannya itu.

"hahaha!! Ada apa sayang? Ingin berteriak? Minta tolong? Hehehe....."

"mmmppphhh!!!!!!!" wajah Yugi mulai memerah. Ia mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas. Yami kini mulai menyelipkan tangannya dari balik pakaian Yugi dan mulai meraba perut Yugi. Ia lalu mulai meraba-raba dada Yugi. Yugi benar-benar ketakutan dan gemetar.

"hehe.....kulitmu begitu mulus........aku semakin menginginkanmu....Yugi......" dengan cepat Yami langsung melepas bungkamannya pada Yugi dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kembaran kecilnya itu dengan kasar. Yugi semakin terbelalak dan mulai berontak. Tapi Yami masih terus mencengkram tubuhnya dan kini mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke celana Yugi. Hal itu membuat Yugi shock dan langsung menganga. Yami menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yugi.

"mmhhh!!!! Mmmppff!!!! Hen...hentikan!!! Ah!! mmmhh!!" Yugi tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Kini lidahnya harus berduel dengan lidah Yami. Yami terus mencium Yugi tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas pada Yugi. Wajah Yugi mulai memerah. Ia semakin lemah dan kehabisan tenaga.

"mmhh......Ngh!!!" setelah ia puas merasakan bibir Yugi, Yami lalu menghentikan aksinya untuk memberikan Yugi kesempatan bernafas. Tapi ia masih menekan tubuh Yugi. Mereka berdua kini sama-sama terengah-engah. Wajah Yugi benar-benar merah.

"ah....hah...hah...a...apa yang kau lakukan!! Hah....ka...kau be...benar-benar brengsek!!!" Yugi mulai emosi. Jika saja ia memiliki tenaga, ia akan segera menghajar tetangganya itu sampai hancur. Yami yang masih terengah-engah hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Yugi.

"kau benar-benar membuatku ketagihan Yugi.....aku tak sabar ingin segera memilikimu. Ingatlah Yugi.....kau akan segera kutaklukkan dan kau akan menjadi milikku cepat atau lambat......ingat itu" dengan itu Yami kembali mencium bibir Yugi. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa Yugi mulai mendorong Yami dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Yami sendiri.

"BRENGSEK!!! AWAS KAU NANTI!!!!" geram Yugi sambil berlari meninggalkan Yami. Yami mulai tertawa dan mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"sampai nanti.......culun"

-------Universitas Domino-------

Karena insident pencengkramaan dan percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Yami tadi, membuat Yugi terlambat masuk kampus. Hal itu menyebabkan Yugi mendapat teguran dari dosennya. Yugi benar-benar emosi dan marah dengan ulah tetangganya itu. otaknya kini mulai memikirkan suatu cara untuk membalas housemate punknya itu.

"sepulang dari kampus nanti, akan kuledakkan kamarnya!!! Lihat saja!!! Bajingan itu benar-benar semakin kelewatan!!!" di sepanjang materi Yugi hanya bisa menggeram dan tak bisa fokus dengan baik. Ia bersyukur karena ia tidak satu jurusan dengan Jou dan yang lainnya. Ia tak ingin membuat kawan-kawannya itu khawatir.

"baiklah semuanya, segera kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang!!" sahut Dosen. Yugi segera mengeluarkan tugas laporannya dan memberikannya pada dosen.

"syukurlah tugasku sudah kuselesaikan semua di rumah Jou waktu itu. aku yakin jika aku menyelesaikannya di tempat kos, bajingan jahanam itu akan terus mengangguku" gumam Yugi sambil berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah Yugi duduk, Dosen di kelas Yugi tiba-tiba mengalami shock saat melihat laporan Yugi.

"HOLY CRAP!!!! MUTOU!!!! LAPORAN MACAM APA INI!!!!" Yugi langsung terkejut mendengar bentakan dari dosennya. Dengan cepat ia segera maju ke depan meja dosen.

"ada apa bu? A...apa ada yang salah?" Yugi mulai kebingungan. Bu dosen yang shock itu terlihat mengambil nafas dan langsung melemparkan laporan itu pada Yugi.

"coba lihat laporan apa yang kau buat itu!!! oh Ra.....apa kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung Mutou!!!?" Yugi benar-benar semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti. Ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan laporannya. Dengan cepat ia lalu membaca laporannya dan dalam sekejap kedua mata Yugi langsung melotot seketika saat membaca isi laporan itu.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!!! A...APA INI!!!" Yugi juga hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia melihat bahwa di dalam laporan itu terdapat sebuah judul dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dan di pertebal. Judul laporan itu yakni 'My Lovely Sex's Life With The Almighty Sex God' di bagian bawah judul itu terdapat berbagai macam deskripsi tentang nikmatnya Yugi saat berhubungan dengan sex god, tips-tips melakukan pose-pose gaje saat berhubungan bahkan kesan-kesan dan komentar eksklusif dari si sex god itu sendiri. Hal itu membuat Yugi shock dan langsung terguncang. Wajahnya kini sangat merah karena marah dan malu.

"aku menyuruhmu untuk membuat laporan karya ilmiah!!! Tapi ternyata apa yang kau buat? a..aku tak menyangka mahasiswa teladan sepertimu menulis laporan seperti itu!!!" Yugi hanya tergagap-gagap mendengar itu.

"tu...tunggu bu!! La...laporan ini bukan milikku!!! Aku tak pernah membuat laporan menjijikkan seperti ini!! pa...pasti ada yang menukarnya....."

"bukan milikmu bagaimana!!!?? Sudah jelas ada banyak sekali namamu di laporan itu!!! bahkan orang yang berinisial sex god itu mengatakan bahwa berhubungan seks denganmu sungguh.......FANTASTIS!!!??? YANG BENAR SAJA!!!!" kini seluruh mahasiswa di dalam kelas mulai tertawa. Yugi benar-benar sangat malu. Kini reputasinya sebagai mahasiswa teladan benar-benar tercemar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yami akan membalasnya dengan cara rendah seperti ini.

"cepat segera kau perbaiki laporanmu itu!! aku tak mau mendengar karya ilmiah mengenai kehidupan seksmu Mutou!!! Jika kau sampai menulis laporan seperti itu lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan tidak meluluskanmu ke semester berikutnya!!! Mengerti?!!"

"a...aku mengerti bu....." Yugi hanya bisa menunduk dan meminta maaf. Ia mulai meremas laporannya dan mulai kembali ke bangkunya diiringi dengan tatapan illfeel dari teman-teman mahasiswanya. Yugi benar-benar sangat emosi.

"sejak kapan bedebah itu menukar laporanku dengan laporan sampah seperti ini? setahuku tadi pagi, laporan itu sudah kupersiapkan di dalam tasku. Setelah itu aku berangkat dan dia tiba-tiba mencengkramku......hah!! jangan-jangan......." Yugi langsung terbelalak. Ia langsung mengingat saat Yami menekannya ke dinding dan mulai meraba-raba punggungnya waktu itu. kini Yugi yakin, Yami sengaja melakukan itu agar ia bisa menukar laporan Yugi dengan laporan buatannya. Yugi kini mulai bertambah emosi. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"brengsek!!! Bajingan itu benar-benar licik!! Tak kusangka ia bisa mengatur pembalasan seperti ini!!! shit!!! Akan kubalas!!! Lihat saja bajingan!!! Akan kubalas sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk daripada ini!! akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah membuat reputasiku hancur!!! Awas kau!!! Shit!!!!"

-------Wisma Sennen-------

Sepulang dari kampus Yugi memutuskan untuk segera pulang menuju ke tempat kosnya lebih awal. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera membalas perbuatan tetangga punknya itu. dengan perasaan emosi yang kian bertambah, Yugi dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Seperti yang ia duga, kamar Yami selalu kosong. Sepertinya Yami sengaja meninggalkan kamarnya saat Yugi pulang agar Yugi bisa membalasnya.

"oh...jadi dia menantangku? Hah!! Jika kau berfikiran bahwa pembalasanku kali ini akan enteng, kau salah Yami......" dengan cepat Yugi kembali menendang pintu kamar Yami. Kini pintu kamar Yami yang sudah di perbaiki berkali-kali bahkan di gembok hingga 10 gembok super besar beserta tambahan rantai akhirnya berhasil di jebol Yugi dengan tendangannya. Dengan cepat ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar tetangganya itu.

Satu jam kemudian Yugi sudah hampir menyelesaikan permainannya dengan sempurna. Tapi rencananya ini tak akan berhasil dengan sempurna tanpa satu bagian. Yakni sound system.

"sialan!! Si bajingan itu ternyata sudah membeli sebuah sound system baru yang lebih canggih!! Bahkan aku tidak tahu output kabel-kabel sound system ini!!! sial!! Kalau begini, aku tak bisa membuat sound systemnya meledak seperti sound systemnya yang waktu itu!!! brengsek!! Ternyata ia sudah bisa memprediksi rencanaku sampai sejauh ini!!! Sial!!! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yugi mulai bingung dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tanpa ledakan, semua pembalasannya tak akan bisa selesai dengan sempurna.

"si...sial!! apakah aku akan kalah darinya? Apa sudah tak ada harapan lagi?" Yugi mulai terduduk dan pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berharap keajaiban datang padanya seperti.....

"Yugi kun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Yugi langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Ryou kun?"

Yugi mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Ryou mengenai perangnya dengan Yami. Ryou benar-benar seorang pendengar yang baik.

"jadi sekarang kau ingin membuat sound system barunya meledak seperti waktu itu?" tanya Ryou.

"iya, tapi aku tak mengerti susunan kabel dari sound system barunya. Sound systemnya yang sekarang terlalu canggih. Aku tidak mengerti dengan program yang berjalan di dalamnya" Yugi terlihat sangat sedih. Ryou langsung berjalan menuju sound milik Yami. Ia lalu mengamati bagian belakang sound system itu. tak berapa lama kemudian Ryou mulai tersenyum. Yugi mulai bingung dengan housematenya itu.

"ada apa Ryou kun?" Ryou lalu berjalan menghampiri Yugi dan tersenyum.

"sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat sound system barunya ini meledak Yugi kun. Kebetulan program di dalam sound system ini seperti program yang pernah ku kuasai saat kuliah dulu. Aku bisa membantumu untuk membalas dendam pada Yami" Yugi langsung senang mendengar hal itu.

"be...benarkah itu Ryou kun?" Ryou hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melihat itu Yugi langsung berlari dan memeluk housematenya itu.

"terima kasih banyak Ryou kun!!! Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya nanti jika tak ada dirimu!! Terima kasih banyak!!!!" wajah Ryou mulai memerah dan lalu perlahan-lahan mulai membalas memeluk Yugi dengan erat.

"ah....sama-sama Yugi kun......aku senang bisa membantumu. Semoga saja kali ini kita bisa berhasil"

--------------

Malam itu Yami dan Bakura baru saja kembali dari bar mereka. Kali ini terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam di sebelah Yami dan dua orang wanita di sebelah Bakura. Di tangan Bakura dan Yami terdapat beberapa botol bir.

"malam ini ayo kita pesta di kamarku" perkataan Yami membuat seorang pria berambut hitam di sebelahnya itu tertawa.

"sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersenang-senang Yami.....aku rindu saat-saat malam kita waktu itu...." bisik pria itu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yami. Yami yang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk mulai berbalik menghadap pria itu.

"tenang saja Ryuuji....sebentar lagi, kita akan kembali lagi ke masa-masa yang cukup panas itu......" saat Yami akan mencium Ryuuji, tiba-tiba Bakura langsung menggeram.

"hei kalian berdua!! Jika kalian ingin bermesraan sebaiknya di dalam kamar saja.....aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika tiba-tiba terjadi adegan *Beep* di lorong ini....." Yami langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Bakura dan memutuskan untuk menahan keinginannya sampai ia tiba di kamar nanti. Akhirnya tak lama kemudian mereka sudah tiba di depan kamar Yami. saat Bakura mulai membuka pintu, ia langsung terkejut saat sepuluh gembok beserta rantai yang ia gunakan untuk mengunci pintu tiba-tiba sudah dalam keadaan hancur dan jebol bahkan Yami juga ikut terbelalak melihat itu. walaupun ia sudah dapat menebak bahwa Yugi akan bisa dengan mudah membobol pintu kamarnya tapi ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Yugi akan benar-benar menghancurkan semua gembok dan mematahkan rantai di pintu kamarnya itu.

"apa kau yakin si culun itu tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa Yami? sepertinya dia memiliki tenaga dalam atau ilmu debus atau semacamnya" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahi saat mendengarkan perkataan Bakura.

"aku yakin dia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu Bakura. jika ia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu maka ia akan bisa lepas dengan mudah dari cengkramanku pagi tadi" dengan perlahan-lahan Yami mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

"sepertinya aman Bakura....."

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita segera masuk!!!" Bakura langsung masuk bersama dengan dua orang wanita yang menggandeng kedua tangannya. Yami dan Ryuuji Otogi mengikuti dari belakang. Baru lima langkah mereka berjalan, Bakura tidak menyadari ada beberapa kelereng yang berceceran dilantai. Dalam sekejap Bakura yang memimpin barisan langsung menginjak kelereng itu dan langsung tergelincir.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

BBRRRUUUUKKKK!!!!!

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Bakura terpeleset kebelakang bersamaan dengan dua orang wanita yang menggandengnya. Yami yang tidak tahu akan hal itu tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya ikut terjatuh bersama Ryuuji. Akhirnya mereka semua terpeleset dan saling menindih satu sama lain. Pemandangan itu terlihat seperti tumpukkan sandwich.

"ADUH!!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKURA!!!!" Bakura mulai emosi mendengar bentakan Yami.

"MANA KU TAHU *BEEP!!!* AKU TIDAK TAHU JIKA DI DEPANKU ADA KELERENG!!!! INI PASTI PERBUATAN SI CULUN ITU!!!! *BEEP!!!!* SHIT!!!!" mereka lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Setelah itu Yami mulai waspada dengan keadaan kamarnya sendiri.

'sebaiknya aku tidak terlalu meremehkan Yugi. pasti ada hal lain yang ia sembunyikan disini. Shit!! Aku tak bisa memprediksi lebih jauh lagi!! kepalaku terlalu sakit karena kebanyakan minum tadi!!!' pikir Yami.

"kau kenapa Yami? apa kau sakit?" Ryuuji terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Yami yang terlihat pucat.

"ah...ti..tidak. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya pusing saja" Yami lalu mulai duduk di lantai sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Ryuuji lalu juga ikut duduk di samping Yami. Bakura yang terlihat lelah mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju tempat tidur Yami.

"SHIT!!! Punggungku sakit sekali!!! Aku ingin berbaring!!" Bakura lalu mulai melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang Yami yang terlihat sangat empuk dan.....

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" teriakan Bakura membuat Yami dan lainnya langsung melonjak kaget. Mereka semua langsung menghampiri Bakura.

"ADA APA BAKURA?!!!" Yami mulai cemas melihat Bakura yang saat ini terbaring di ranjangnya dengan wajah melotot dan pucat.

"Pu....punggungku!!!" Bakura terlihat menahan rasa sakit dan tergagap-gagap.

"ada apa dengan punggungmu?!! Hah!! Ada apa?" Yami benar-benar bingung. Bakura mulai menggeram.

"ADA YANG MENANCAP DI PUNGGUNGKU DODOL!!!! CEPAT BANTU AKU!!! AKU TIDAK BISA BANGUN!!!! *BEEP!!!!* AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Yami dan yang lainnya langsung terbelalak dan perlahan-lahan membantu Bakura bangun. Dan dalam sekejap mereka semua terkejut saat di punggung Bakura kini menancap banyak sekali paku dan kawat lancip. Dua orang wanita yang bersama Bakura hanya bisa berteriak dan menatap Bakura dengan wajah horor. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Bakura bisa cukup kuat dengan keadaan tertancap puluhan paku seperti itu. Yami dengan cepat langsung membuka selimut spring bednya dan ternyata benar dugaannya. Saat ini diatas ranjangnya terdapat sebuah papan dengan ratusan paku lancip di atasnya. Bakura hanya bisa menatap itu dengan wajah horor.

"BRENGSEK!!!! SI CULUN ITU SUDAH KELEWATAN!!!! IA MEMBUAT PUNGGUNGKU BOLONG!!!! INI GARA-GARA KAU YAMI!!!! SUDAH KUBILANG LEBIH BAIK SEGERA HENTIKAN PERMAINAN KONYOL INI DAN LANGSUNG PERKOSA SAJA DIA BRENGSEK!!!!! *BEEP!!!!* YOU!!!!" Bakura benar-benar sangat marah. Yami mulai serius sekarang.

"sebaiknya untuk sementara jangan sentuh barang-barang disini. Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu" Bakura hanya menggeram mendengar perkataan tenang Yami. tak lama kemudian dua orang wanita itu mulai membantu mencabut beberapa paku yang menancap di punggung Bakura.

"OUCH!!! PELAN-PELAN DAMMIT!!!! AAOOWW!!!! AARRGGHHH!!! SETELAH INI AKAN KUHAJAR KAU YAMI!!! OUCH!!!! *BEEP*ING AAOOWW!!!!" Yami tidak menghiraukan ancaman Bakura dan terus berfikir. Ryuuji yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menepuk bahu Yami.

"apa sebaiknya kita pindah kamar saja? Kan masih ada kamar milik Bakura?" Bakura langsung melotot mendengar perkataan Ryuuji.

"AKU TAK MAU KAMARKU KALIAN JADIKAN TEMPAT UNTUK SEKS!!!! JIKA KALIAN INGIN *BEEP* LAKUKAN SAJA DI KAMAR PEGASUS SANA!!!" Yami dan Ryuuji hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu. tak lama kemudian salah satu wanita yang membantu mencabuti paku di punggung Bakura mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Bakura. Bakura mengernyutkan dahi melihat hal itu.

"mau kemana kau Bitch?" wanita itu hanya tersenyum pada Bakura.

"aku mau ke toilet" dengan itu wanita itu berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet. Kini suasana kamar menjadi hening. Percakapan yang terjadi hanya suara rintihan Bakura yang kesakitan karena paku di punggungnya di cabut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan memilukan dari dalam toilet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Semua yang ada di dalam kamar langsung melonjak kaget dan melotot. Yami kini benar-benar mulai siaga.

"A...ada apa sebenarnya?" tak lama kemudian wanita itu keluar dari dalam toilet. Semua hanya bisa melotot melihat keadaan wanita itu.

"HOLY MOTHER OF *BEEP!!!!* A...APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU BITCH?!!!" Bakura shock saat melihat teman wanitanya itu kini dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Wajah wanita itu melepuh seperti habis di siram oleh air panas. Ia terlihat menangis seunggukan.

"pesta macam apa ini Bakura sama?!! Kau membuatku jadi seperti ini?!! Huhuhuhuhu!!! Aku tidak mau kemari lagi seumur hidupku!!! Tempat ini neraka!!!" dengan itu wanita itu segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Yami. semua hanya bisa bingung melihat semua itu. Yami langsung berjalan menuju toilet dan ia langsung terbelalak saat hawa yang sangat panas terasa dari dalam toiletnya. Uap panas mulai terlihat keluar dari bak mandinya. Bahkan air di dalam bak mandi itu terlihat mengeluarkan gelembung dan mendidih. Yami hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah horor.

"ba...bagaimana bisa dia memanaskan air bak mandi sampai seperti ini? Jika ada orang yang masuk ke dalam sini, dia bisa langsung meleleh!! Pembalasannya ini sangat berbahaya. Aku harus berhati-hati" gumam Yami sambil keluar dari toilet dan langsung menutup pintu toiletnya.

"kali ini apa yang diperbuat si culun itu dengan toiletmu?" tanya Bakura dingin. Yami hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"ia memanaskan air bak mandi hingga 100 derajat" semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Yami.

"SHIT!!! INI BENAR-BENAR BERBAHAYA YAMI!!! KAU TERLALU MEREMEHKAN DIA!!! JIKA KEADAAN SEPERTI INI BERLANJUT, LAMA-LAMA KITA BISA MATI MEMBUSUK DISINI DAMMIT!!!!" Yami mulai menghela nafas.

"tenanglah Bakura. Aku masih bisa menghandle situasi ini. Dia tak akan membunuh kita. Aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu" Bakura hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Yami. keheningan seketika itu terjadi yang pada akhirnya dipecah oleh Ryuuji.

"sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa kita akan terus berdiam diri seperti ini?" mendengar itu Yami langsung berjalan menuju Ryuuji.

"tenang sayang, pesta akan tetap berlanjut. Nyalakan sound systemnya Bakura!!" Bakura langsung berwajah horor mendengar perkataan Yami.

"A...APA KATAMU!! SO...SOUND SYSTEM?!!! TI...TIDAK!!! AKU TIDAK MAU!!! NYALAKAN SAJA SENDIRI!!! AKU TAK MAU MELEDAK SEPERTI KEMARIN!!! AKU SUDAH KAPOK MENJADI GOSONG!!!!" semua langsung sweatdrop melihat Bakura yang ketakutan. Ryuuji langsung mengernyutkan dahinya.

"meledak?" Yami mulai tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ah....ti...tidak kok sayang. Perkataan Bakura memang suka ngelantur kemana-mana"

"APA MAKSUDMU *BEEP!!!!* AKU INI SERIU....MMMFFFHHH!!!!!" Yami dengan cepat langsung membungkam mulut Bakura. Ryuuji dan wanita teman Bakura hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh duo punk itu. Yami lalu mulai berbisik di telinga Bakura.

"dengar Bakura, aku tak ingin acara kita malam ini menjadi kacau. Kau sebaiknya jangan mengatakan insident ledakan yang kemarin. Aku tak ingin titleku sebagai sex god tercemar di depan Ryuuji hanya karena hal ini. kau mengerti?" Bakura langsung menyentak tangan Yami dari mulutnya.

"tapi bagaimana jika sound systemmu meledak lagi!!!" Yami hanya memutar bola matanya keatas.

"tenanglah, buat apa aku membeli sound system canggih ini kalau si culun itu bisa meledakkannya? Aku yakin dia tak akan bisa meledakkan sound system baruku. Ia tak akan tahu output kabelnya"

"baiklah kali ini aku percaya padamu. Tapi kalau sampai sound systemmu ini meledak dihadapanku, kuhajar kau!!" geram Bakura. Yami hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan hati-hati Bakura mulai menyalakan tombol power sound system dengan perlahan-lahan. Yami sebenarnya juga mulai was-was. Baru kali ini ia ketakutan dalam menyalakan benda kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian dari layar kecil di sound system itu terdapat tulisan 'welcome' tanpa masalah. Walaupun begitu Bakura dan Yami masih belum bisa bernafas lega karena mereka masih belum menyalakan musik.

"o...oke....semua baik-baik saja. Ka...kalian ma...mau re...re...request lagu apa?" tanya Bakura sambil tergagap-gagap. Yami yang kini berada disamping Bakura juga terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Ryuuji dan wanita itu hanya bisa berekspresi aneh melihat Bakura dan Yami.

"umm...a..apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryuuji seraya mengernyutkan dahi. Yami lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"ka...kami berdua tidak apa-apa sayang. Sekarang kau mau request lagu apa?"

"aku mau lagu I wanna *Beep* You" ujar Ryuuji sambil menatap Yami dengan pandangan nakal. Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat itu.

"o...oke. segera masukkan kasetnya Bakura" Bakura mulai memasukkan kasetnya dan mulai menunggu beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba di layar sound system itu muncul sebuah teks //tak dapat membaca disk// hal itu membuat Yami dan Bakura mengernyutkan dahi.

"aneh, padahal kasetnya masih baru dan tidak ada goresan sama sekali. Coba lagi Bakura" Bakura menganggukkan kepala dan mulai mencoba memasukkan kasetnya dan menekan tombol play tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"SIALAN!!! SOUND SYSTEM RESEK!!! KENAPA TIDAK BISA?" Bakura mulai emosi. Ia lalu mulai menekan tombol play berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan baru di layar sound system.

//lagu yang anda pilih terlalu mesum, cari lagu yang lain// hal itu langsung membuat Yami dan Bakura menjadi sweatdrop. Mereka hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain.

"a..apa ini?" Yami hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"a...aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja hal ini termasuk fasilitas baru dalam sound systemnya" Ryuuji dan teman wanita Bakura hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahi melihat hal itu.

"coba lagu yang lain, ba...bagaimana kalau lagu Lick me up and down?" usul Ryuuji. Bakura lalu mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan kaset baru berisi lagu yang Ryuuji minta. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah teks.

//bego amat sih!! Sudah dibilang jangan nyalahin lagu mesum masih mau nyalahin juga!! Coba cari yang lain pervert bastard, Dammit you all!!!// hal itu langsung membuat Yami dan yang lainnya menjadi terbelalak. Ada yang aneh dengan sound system ini.

"HEI!!! SOUND SYSTEM BRENGSEK!!! MAU LAGU MESUM KEK, APA KEK, ITU TERSERAH KAMI *BEEP!!!* KAU HANYA MESIN YANG TUGASNYA UNTUK MENYALAKAN MUSIK!!! SEBAIKNYA RONGSOKAN SEPERTIMU JANGAN BANYAK OMONG!!! CEPAT SEGERA NYALAKAN REQUEST LAGU KAMI *BEEP*ING SHIT!!!!" geram Bakura memaki-maki sound system. Yami dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat itu. Bakura benar-benar memaki-maki seperti orang gila. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah teks

//enak saja rongsokan, mulut anda yang seperti sampah!!! Sudah pikiran mesum, sok punya kuasa lagi!!! Dasar bau!!! *BEEP!!!* YOU!!!//

"APA?!!!" Bakura benar-benar panas dan emosi membaca teks itu. yami dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dan melongo melihat hal itu.

"*BEEP!!!!* AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU RONGSOKAN!!!! YOU *BEEP!!!*ING BASTARD!!!" Yami dengan cepat langsung mencengkram Bakura yang hendak menendang sound system barunya itu.

"te...tenangkan dirimu Bakura!!! Ini hanya sebuah mesin!!"

"lepaskan aku brengsek!!! Mesin keparat ini sudah berani menghinaku!!!! Akan ku buang rongsokan ini ke tempat sampah!!!" setelah Bakura mengatakan hal itu, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah teks baru.

//yee...gitu aja marah, pasti anda adalah seorang kakek-kakek stress, kurang kerjaan yang kerjaannya hanya bisa marah-marah dan berbuat mesum. Hah!! Mati saja anda!!! dasar bau tanah!!! Wajah anda tak ada bedanya dengan tong sampah!! Bahkan pantat sapi masih lebih bagus daripada pantat anda. Wee.....*Beep!!!* You Ass!!!// Melihat itu kemarahan Bakura sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Ia langsung mengambil palu yang entah asalnya dari mana dan langsung memukulkannya pada sound system Yami. Yami dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terbelalak melihat itu.

"HANCUR KAU DASAR KEPARAT!!!! AKAN KULENYAPKAN KAU *BEEP!!!*!!! RONGSOKAN SAMPAH!!!!" Yami langsung panik dan mencoba menahan Bakura.

"tunggu Bakura!!! Jangan-jangan ini ulah Yugi!!!"

"A...APA!??" Bakura mulai pucat. Yami malah dua kali lebih pucat. Ryuuji dan teman wanita Bakura hanya bisa melongo.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba muncul sebuah teks.

//yay!! ^_^ tebakan anda benar. Anda benar-benar sangat cerdas!! Untuk itu kami akan memberikan anda hadiah!! Yakni......SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVE!!! 3.....2......1......//

DDDUUUUAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!

"!!!! *BEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!*"

To Be Continued......

Akhirnya jawaban mengapa Kaiba sampai berada disini terjawab. Hehe!! Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Yami adalah anak seorang mentri tertinggi di mesir dan juga perang di antara kedua kubu semakin memanas. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tetap Stay tune. Maaf jika chapter ini lagi-lagi garing dan gaje. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini ^__^

To Shigeru chan : makasih untuk reviewnya!! untuk nama wisma 'sennen' sebenarnya tak ada arti khusus. Sebenarnya hanya untuk ciri khas saja sih. Di anime YGO kan identik dengan 'sennen item' nah saya buat aja 'wisma sennen' biar ciri khas 'sennennya' nggak ilang. Hehehe!! (langsung dihajar karena jawaban gaje) oh ya kemungkinan chapter depan puppyshipping akan muncul!! Jadi tetep stay tune ya!! ^_^

To ArcXora : makasih requestnya!! Wah saya nggak bisa janji bakal muat itu semua tapi tunggu aja, mungkin salah satu request anda bakal muncul. Hehehe!! Tetap stay tune ya!! ^_^

To coolkid4869 : makasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya coolkid san. Sekarang udah jelas pesan bokapnya Yami. Yang pastinya bukan untuk dijodohkan. Hehehe!! ^_^ (langsung di bom (?)) saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Kemungkinan Puppyshipping akan muncul chapter depan. Hehe!! Arigato yang sebesar-besarnya buat reviewnya coolkid san!! Ganbatte!! ^_^

To Sora tsubameki : makasih atas review dan dukungannya sora san!! ^_^ Yami dan Yugi masih saling ganyang mengganyang tuh!! Heheheh!! Bakura tetep jadi korban di sini. Mudah-mudah chapter ini tidak mengecewakan anda!! Terima kasih banyak!! ^_^

To Aihara Zala : terima kasih atas reviewnya. Wah selamat tebakan anda benar!!! Saya akan memberikan hadiah pada anda yakni.....SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVE!!! Hehehehe!!! Bercanda kok!! Jangan lupa review lagi ya!! ^_^

To Dika the Winged Kuriboh : wah makasih atas reviewnya!! Saya kira kurii chan nggak suka sama cerita saya. Tapi saya lega kurii channya masih suka. Makasih banyak atas dukungannya kurii chan!! Anda juga ganbatte ya ^_^

To Lisa,BM,Yamino kamichama 666 dan semua pembaca yang lain : THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! ^___^

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview fic ini. harap kembali review ya!! Saran,kritik yang sifatnya membangun dan pertanyaan sangat diterima kecuali flame ^__^

Yami : review sebanyak-banyaknya. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Author : sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 : Punk Versus Punk

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Author : mohon maaf untuk para fans puppyshipping sepertinya di chapter ini puppyshippingnya sangat amat sedikit sekali. Bahkan hampir tidak ada dikarenakan keterbatasan halaman. Puppyshipping ada di chapter berikutnya. Saya harap anda bisa tetap bersabar (langsung dihajar gila-gila oleh para fans puppyshipping)

Warning : chapter yang sangat garing, penuh dengan basa basi, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 7-------

Punk Versus Punk

Yugi POV

Dulu sejak kecil aku selalu di didik oleh kakekku agar menjadi seorang anak yang cerdas dan berprestasi. Impianku adalah menjadi orang yang sukses, menjadi orang yang pintar dan menghasilkan ribuan karya yang bisa membuat kakek dan kedua orang tuaku menjadi bangga. Aku selalu berusaha keras agar dapat meraih impianku itu. aku selalu belajar, berkelakuan baik dan menjadi mahasiswa teladan. Semua itu kulakukan demi keluargaku. Mungkin karena aku sudah terlanjur di didik dalam lingkungan seperti itu, aku jadi tak bisa memahami kehidupan seseorang yang lingkungannya bertolak belakang denganku. Saat aku melihat mereka yang bergaul dalam lingkungan bebas, yang ada dipikiranku saat itu adalah mereka hanyalah sekumpulan sampah masyarakat. Tapi sungguh tak pernah terpikir bahwa dibalik itu semua ada sebuah latar belakang yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti itu. aku baru menyadari hal itu saat aku juga mulai mencoba masuk ke dalam lingkungan bebas mereka. Yakni menjadi seorang.....punk.

-------Keesokkan harinya di Wisma Sennen-------

Esok paginya setelah ledakan kedua tepatnya minggu pagi, Yugi merasakan sebuah kemenangan yang berarti. Walaupun saat ini skornya dengan tetangga punknya itu lagi-lagi masih seimbang, tapi ia sangat puas karena bisa membalas perbuatan tetangganya itu dengan cara yang lebih sadis. Kini Yugi yakin bahwa tetangganya itu akan berfikir dua kali untuk membeli sound system karena Yugi tak peduli bahwa Berapa kalipun Yami membeli sound system, ia tak akan segan-segan meledakkannya.

"hahaha!! Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka saat kita lagi-lagi meledakkan sound systemnya Ryou kun. Haha!! Aku yakin mereka akan kapok untuk membeli sound system baru" Yugi benar-benar terlihat ceria. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama Ryou. Semenjak pertemuan pertama dengan housematenya itu, Yugi menjadi semakin akrab dengan Ryou. Selain hanya Ryou satu-satunya housemate yang normal dalam satu wisma, ia juga orang yang sangat ramah dan bersedia membantu Yugi. Ryou juga orang yang sangat bijaksana. Hal itu membuat Yugi semakin kagum padanya.

"syukurlah waktu itu aku bisa menyetting program di dalam sound system Yami. Jika Yami tidak menyebut kata kuncinya maka self destruct tidak akan bisa aktif. Tapi sepertinya Yami tidak sejenius yang aku kira" Yugi mulai tertawa mendengar jawaban Ryou. Ryou mulai mengernyutkan dahi melihat itu.

"a...apanya yang lucu Yugi kun?"

"hahaha!! Jenius darimananya? Bajingan baka itu nggak ada pinter-pinternya Ryou kun. Seharusnya dia bisa memprediksi perangkapku tapi sepertinya kemarin dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak satu pun dari semua perangkap yang kupasang" Yugi lagi-lagi tertawa. Ryou masih terlihat serius dan berfikir.

"tapi setahuku, Yami adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan Yugi kun. Ia pasti memprediksi dengan membeli sound system canggih seperti kemarin, kau tak akan bisa meledakkannya. Aku yakin dia akan curiga setelah kejadian itu. ia tak akan mudah percaya kalau kemarin hanya kau sendiri yang menyetting sound systemnya. Ia pasti akan mencari tahu siapa orang yang membantumu" mendengar itu Yugi mulai serius.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana Ryou kun? Apa kita rahasiakan kerja sama kita?"

"sepertinya untuk saat ini, lebih amannya seperti itu Yugi kun. Jangan sampai dia tahu bahwa aku yang membantumu. Dengan begitu ia tak akan bisa memprediksi gangguan dari eksternal" Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Tak diketahui oleh mereka berdua, dari arah belakang taman sudah terlihat Yami yang terus mengawasi mereka.

"jadi benar dugaanku bahwa kemarin yang membantu si culun itu meledakkan sound systemku adalah Ryou" Yami mulai melipat tangannya dan bersandar di dinding sambil terus mengawasi Yugi dan Ryou dari kejahuan. Yami semakin menggeram melihat keakraban yang tergambar di antara Yugi dan Ryou. Yugi benar-benar sangat ceria sekali jika di dekat housematenya berambut putih itu. Yami tak pernah melihat kembaran kecilnya itu berwajah ceria seperti itu. bahkan selama ia dekat dengan Yugi, yang ada hanyalah hawa panas dan tegangnya perang mereka. Yami mulai merasa kesal melihat pemandangan itu. bagi seorang sex god seperti dirinya, baru kali ini ia kesulitan dalam mengejar mangsanya. Ia tak pernah menguras otak untuk memikirkan pembalasan seperti ini. baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Yugi. Orang yang pantang menyerah dan bertekad baja. Hal ini merupakan tantangan terbesar dalam hidup Yami.

"Mutou.....Yugi....." saat nama itu keluar dari mulut Yami entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia benar-benar merasakan ketertarikan yang sangat tinggi terhadap Yugi. Ia selalu ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kembaran kecilnya itu. ia tak pernah merasa sangat bergantung dengan targetnya seperti ini. Walaupun perang yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yugi sangat amat tidak sehat tapi entah mengapa Yami begitu menikmatinya. Semenjak kedatangan Yugi di tempat kosnya, hari-hari Yami yang selalu stagnant dengan pergaulan bebasnya kini menjadi penuh dengan warna. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa ia begitu bergantung pada Yugi. Tapi walaupun begitu jawaban tentang perasaan mengganjal yang ada di hatinya masihlah belum jelas.

"perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini? apa ini cinta?" memikirkan hal itu membuat Yami tertawa. Mustahil jika ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu. hatinya sudah lama mati. Mati karena kekejaman ayahnya sendiri. Yami tak akan pernah bisa merasakan sebuah rasa bernama 'cinta'. Ia tak akan pernah lagi merasakan hal itu. selama ia berhubungan dengan para pasangannya, ia tak pernah merasakan cinta. Yang ada hanya nafsu dan sebuah kesenangan yang fana.

"jika bukan itu lalu apa?"

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?" Yami langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. kini di belakang terlihat Kaiba juga bersandar di satu dinding dengan Yami.

"Se...Seto?"

"kau tak bisa membohongi perasaanmu Atem. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau sangat tertarik dengan Mutou Yugi" Yami hanya membuang muka mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu.

"cih!! Hal ini tidak berbeda Seto. Yugi hanya calon mainanku yang baru. Setelah aku mendapatkannya dan mengambil keuntungan darinya, aku akan membuangnya seperti mainanku yang lain" Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis.

"oh ya? Apa dia hanya sekedar mainan bagimu? Kau tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada sebuah rasa yang lebih dari sekedar itu Atem. Akui saja.....kau menyukainya kan?"

"tentu saja aku menyukainya......atau bisa kubilang tubuhnya" jawab Yami sambil menatap tajam pada Kaiba. Kaiba semakin tersenyum sinis.

"aku yakin jika kau tertarik pada tubuhnya saja maka dihari pertama Mutou Yugi pindah kemari, kau pasti sudah langsung mengambil keperawanannya. Hah!! Lihatlah, justru Sekarang ini kau malah bersusah payah untuk meladeni perang dengannya. Aku tak menyangka sex god sepertimu sudah menjadi lunak...." Yami mulai kesal.

"tutup mulutmu Seto!! sebenarnya apa maksudmu membicarakan topik sampah seperti ini!??" geram Yami.

"aku berbicara mengenai hal ini karena aku yakin Atem....hatimu masihlah belum mati. Aku yakin kau masih bisa merasakan harapan itu......harapan yang pernah ditinggalkan oleh ibumu....aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu" Yami mulai tertawa mendengar itu.

"hah!! Berani juga kau bertaruh akan hal itu Seto. aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Apa kau masih berani bertaruh denganku? Seorang 'King of Game' yang tak pernah kalah dalam gamble seperti apapun?"

"aku percaya bahwa akulah yang akan menang taruhan ini Atem, walaupun mungkin sangat mustahil aku bisa mengalahkanmu tapi aku percaya pada sebuah harapan dan keajaiban...." mendengar itu Yami hanya membuang muka dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kaiba.

"akan kubuktikan padamu Seto.....akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa sebuah harapan dan keajaiban tak akan pernah ada....." Kaiba hanya terdiam mendengar itu dan hanya bisa melihat sepupunya itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

-------kamar Yugi-------

Hari sudah semakin sore. Yugi mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung berbaring di atas ranjang.

"lagi-lagi minggu nganggur.....laporanku sudah selesai semua. Tugas.....masih belum ada. Enaknya ngapain ya?" Yugi hanya bisa mengeluh dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia benar-benar dilanda rasa bosan. Bahkan tetangga sebelahnya juga tidak terdengar sedang menyalakan musik lagi karena sound system mereka yang sudah Yugi ledakkan dua kali. Dalam hati Yugi, timbul sedikit rasa penyesalan karena telah meledakkan sound system tetangganya itu.

"seharusnya aku tidak terlalu membalas secara berlebihan seperti kemarin......"

"hah!! ternyata orang culun sepertimu bisa menyesal juga ya...." Yugi langsung melonjak kaget saat mendengar suara baritone itu. kini di hadapan Yugi sudah ada Yami yang bersandar di dinding kamarnya. Yugi benar-benar terbelalak melihat itu.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI DALAM KAMARKU!!!??" Yami hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi shock Yugi.

"sebelum kau masuk, aku sudah berada disini menunggumu Yugi..." Yugi kini mulai panik dan pucat. Karena saat ini musuh paling berbahaya dalam hidupnya berada dalam satu kamar bersamanya. Ini benar-benar buruk.

"ba...bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini? Dan a..apa maumu yang sebenarnya?" Yugi mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan cepat langsung menuju ke dekat pintu.

"mudah saja bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam sini. aku sudah ahli dalam hal menyusup. Bakura yang mengajariku tentang cara untuk menyelinap masuk" Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu. Yami mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mengelilingi kamar Yugi.

"kamarmu biasa saja ya....hanya ada tumpukkan buku. Wajar saja untuk anak culun sepertimu pasti kerjanya hanya belajar saja..." Yugi mulai geram mendengar itu.

"sebaiknya cepat katakan apa maumu yang sebenarnya!!?"

"haha....tenanglah Yugi, aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Walaupun aku sangat ingin sekali melakukan hal itu denganmu, aku masih bisa menjaga moralku. Aku tak akan mengambil keuntungan darimu seperti binatang. Lagipula aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku" Yami lalu mulai duduk di atas kasur Yugi. Yugi masih menatap tajam ke arah Yami sambil tetap berdiri di dekat pintu untuk berjaga-jaga.

"la..lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?!!!"

"hmm sebagai orang yang pintar kau pasti bisa menilai seseorang dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda iya kan?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"apa maksudmu?" Yami mulai tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi bingung Yugi.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa setiap orang di dunia ini memiliki hak dan kebebasan masing-masing. Termasuk dalam memilih gaya hidup dan juga keyakinan. Kau dengan gaya hidupmu dan aku dengan gaya hidupku yang cenderung liar. Bukankah tak masalah jika gaya hidupku sebebas dan seliar ini toh aku juga bebas kan dalam memilih?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"apa maksudmu?!! Justru menurutku kau terlalu egois jika berfikir seperti itu!! walaupun kau memilih kehidupan rusak seperti itu, tetap saja tak ada keuntungan yang kau dapatkan Yami!! Yang bisa kau hasilkan hanyalah kekacauan!! Kau tak ubahnya seperti sampah masyarakat!!" Yami langsung menatap tajam ke arah Yugi.

"mudah saja kau mengatakan seperti itu Yugi karena kau tak pernah menengok latar belakang dari kehidupan kami. Kau hanya menilai dari luarnya saja!! Aku yakin setiap punk di muka bumi ini memiliki alasan mengapa mereka memilih jalan hidup seperti ini termasuk aku...." Yugi mulai tersenyum sinis pada Yami.

"oh ya? Tetap saja kalian salah jika memilih jalan hidup seperti ini!! walau berbagai macam apapun latar belakang yang kalian alami, kalian tetap tak bisa seenaknya saja menggunakan alasan itu sebagai kebebasan untuk memilih jalan hidup seperti ini!!! itu salah Yami!!!" Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yugi.

"hehe.....kau benar-benar sangat memandang buruk gaya kehidupan kami culun...."

"tentu saja buruk!!! Kalian bisanya hanya bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain!! Kalian semua hanya sampah!!! Sekumpulan bajingan tidak berguna!!! Perusak lingkungan!!!" perkataan Yugi sungguh menusuk hati Yami.

"kami hanya sekedar bersenang-senang dan merusak lingkungan hah?!! Itukan menurutmu Yugi!!! Kau mengatakan hal itu karena subyektifitasmu sendiri!!! Karena kau merasa terganggu dengan kami!!" geram Yami.

"aku yakin tidak hanya aku saja yang terganggu!! Semua juga terganggu Yami!!! Kalian hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu kalian dengan hal yang tidak berguna!!! Rendahan!!" Yami mulai memicingkan matanya pada Yugi.

"oh jadi kami rendahan begitu?!! Coba buktikan pada kami?!! Coba buktikan bahwa seluruh perbuatan kami sangat menganggu!! Kutantang kau menjadi anak punk Mutou Yugi!! Hah!! Apa kau bisa menjadi seperti kami?" Yugi kembali tersenyum sinis.

"hah!! Tentu saja!! Jika aku mau, aku bisa dengan mudah menjadi seperti kalian. Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa semua perbuatan dan kelakuanmu itu hanyalah menganggu!!! Dasar kalian sampah masyarakat!!!" mendengar itu Yami mulai berjalan mendekati Yugi hingga jarak mereka beberapa inci saja.

"baiklah ini adalah penentuan culun, sebuah perang baru untuk menentukan siapa punk sesungguhnya yang bisa menguasai tempat ini...." Yugi mulai menatap tajam kearah Yami.

"kau akan kalah!! Tahtamu akan segera jatuh sex god!!!" Yami mulai tertawa mendengar itu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yugi.

"sebagai langkah awal, malam nanti kutunggu kedatanganmu di sebuah bar belakang blok wisma ini Yugi, buktikan bahwa kau bisa menjadi seorang punk, kalau bisa ajak juga teman-temanmu sesama punk. Akan kutantang kau dalam sebuah game disana nanti....hehehe.....sampai nanti culun" dengan itu Yami mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yugi. Tak diketahui oleh Yugi dan Yami, Pegasus ternyata menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik dinding.

"Yugi boy malaikatku akan melawan Yami boy di...bar?? ini akan menarik!! Ini kesempatanku untuk memberi semangat pada Yugi boy dan tebar pesona padanya!!! Aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku dengan kostum kebanggaanku!! Fuhuhuhu......tunggulah Yugi boy, akan ada kejutan untukmu malam nanti" gumam Pegasus sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Yugi.

Yugi yang masih berada di dalam kamar mulai mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Jou.

"halo, ada apa Yug?"

"panggil Anzu dan Honda Jou!! Sekarang saatnya menjalankan operasi perang kedua yaitu.......menjadi anak punk"

-------Sebuah Bar Di Blok Belakang Wisma Sennen-------

"SHIT!!! Kenapa kau menantang dia di bar *BEEP!!!* aku benar-benar tidak mood untuk kemari brengsek!!!" Bakura terus memaki Yami. Ia benar-benar sangat emosi karena di sekujur tubuhnya hampir terlihat banyak sekali luka gores akibat ledakan kemarin. Mau tidak mau, Bakura terpaksa membalutnya dengan perban hingga penampakannya kini seperti mummi hidup. Banyak orang bar yang menganggap aneh penampilan Bakura. Yami hanya bisa mengeluh mendengar ocehan kemarahan sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah Bakura, berhentilah mengomel!! Tidak hanya kau yang menderita luka gores!! Aku juga terkena luka gores keparat!!!" Bakura semakin menggeram mendengar jawaban Yami.

"LUKA GORES KATAMU?!! KAU HANYA MENDERITA LUKA GORES DI BAGIAN LENGAN SAJA *BEEP!!!* SEDANGKAN AKU?? HAMPIR SELURUH TUBUHKU GOSONG!!! BAHKAN HAMPIR SETENGAH DARI RAMBUTKU HANGUS DAN BOTAK?!!! INI GARA-GARA KAU BANGSAT!!! AKU MENYESAL PERCAYA PADAMU!!! *BEEP*ING ASSHOLE!!!! SHIT YOU!!!" bentak Bakura yang langsung meminum habis satu botol bir di hadapannya. Yami hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"hah...aku heran padamu, kau masih bisa tahan berteman dengan orang macam dia Atem..." Yami hanya bisa menatap tajam pada sepupunya yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku mengajakmu kemari bukan sebagai komentator gaya hidupku Seto. sebaiknya kau diam saja dan amati apa yang terjadi nanti" ujar Yami dingin sambil meminum satu gelas birnya. Mendengar itu, Kaiba hanya melipat kedua tangannya.

"jika kau mengajakku kemari sebagai pengamat lalu apa tujuanmu mengajak duo mesum itu kemari?" tanya Kaiba sambil menunjuk kearah Marik dan Malik yang saat ini sedang melakukan adegan binatang di atas meja. Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat itu.

"uhh...entahlah, sebagai suporter mungkin" Kaiba hanya bisa berwajah aneh mendengar itu.

"suporter?"

"ngh!!! Marik!!! Dasar mesum!! Tahan sedikit kenapa sih sayang!!! Aaahhh!!!" Marik terus menghisap mulut Malik tanpa ampun. Yami semakin bertambah sweatdrop.

"ah, sebaiknya lupakan kata-kataku tadi..."

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba pintu bar terbuka dan muncul sesosok figur berjalan mendekat ke arah Yami dan yang lainnya. Yami masih tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena keadaan ruangan bar yang kurang akan penerangan. Ia hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahi dan memperhatikan figur yang berjalan mendekatinya itu.

"a...apa itu Yugi?" Bakura juga ikut-ikutan mengernyutkan dahinya.

"si culun itu? apa kau yakin? Kenapa dia berjalan melenggak-lenggok seperti itu?"

"benda apa itu yang dia kibas-kibaskan ke atas? Apa itu selendang.....berbulu?" tanya Kaiba sweatdrop. Mendengar itu Yami dan Bakura mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sedangkan Marik dan Malik masa bodo dengan hal itu dan terus menjalankan ritual mereka. Figur itu terus mendekat dan akhirnya benar dugaan mereka bahwa figur itu adalah.....

"halo Yami Boy, Kaiba Boy, Bakura boy.....apa kalian merindukanku? Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu......." Yami dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menganga dengan wajah horor saat melihat Pegasus yang kini tepat berada di hadapan mereka. Pegasus terlihat memakai kostum playboy dengan bando telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Tak lupa juga sebuah tank top berwana merah dengan simbol hati bertuliskan 'sexy queen' di tengahnya. Di bagian bawah, ia memakai rok kulit berwarna hitam yang super ketat dan mini. Tak lupa juga ia memakai stocking transparant berwarna hitam dengan sepatu boots hak tinggi berwarna hitam. Selendang pink yang berbulu kini mulai melingkari lehernya. Bahkan wajahnya kini dihiasi berbagai macam variasi make up macam eyeshadow, lipstick, blush on, dan bedak yang super tebal dan serba menor. Pemandangan itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Yami dan yang lainnya.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BANCI?!! A...ADA APA DENGAN PENAMPILANMU ITU?!!!" sahut Bakura yang masih terbelalak shock melihat Pegasus. Bahkan Yami dan Kaiba hanya bisa menganga tanpa mengatakan apapun. Gelas bir yang dibawa Yami sampai terjatuh di lantai. Pegasus mulai tertawa melihat itu.

"fuhuhuhuh....tak usah shock begitu Bakura boy....aku kemari untuk menyemangati Yugi boy. Aku tahu ia akan bertanding dengan Yami boy disini jadi aku kemari untuk memberikan kejutan padanya. Yami dan Bakura langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah aneh.

"ke...kejutan?"

tak lama kemudian Pegasus langsung berlari dengan gaya slow motion nan lebay menuju ke atas panggung yang terdapat Dj di sebelahnya. Ia langsung mengambil microphone beserta penyangganya dan langsung berbicara dengan gaya lebay sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"halo semuanya, salam kenal aku Pegasus!!! Malam ini aku datang untuk menyemangati malaikatku!!!" semua orang yang berada di bar hanya bisa melongo menatap Pegasus. Bahkan Bakura, Yami dan Kaiba hanya bisa melotot dan menganga dari kejahuan.

"nanti jika malaikatku menang melawan sex god, aku akan memberikan hadiah yaitu sebuah tarian stripping super hot nan seksi dariku untuk kalian semua!!! Gratis!!!! Muuuuuaaaaach!! Fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!!" semua yang mendengar Pegasus langsung sweatdrop seketika. Bahkan botol bir di tangan Bakura langsung terjatuh di lantai. Pegasus lalu mulai berjalan melenggak-lenggok menuju ke depan sambil memasang tatapan seductive pada para penontonnya.

"untuk itu, jika kalian semua ingin melihat lepasnya balutan kostum di tubuh seksiku ini dengan gerakan slow motion maka dukunglah Yugi boy!! Agar dia bisa menang dan tarian strippingku menjadi gratis untuk kalian semua!!! Dukung Yugi Boy ya!!!" dengan cepat semua penonton langsung memasang wajah jijik dan langsung berlarian berebut toilet untuk muntah. Hal itu membuat Pegasus langsung sweatdrop. Beberapa penonton langsung marah.

"HEI!!! KAU YANG BERDIRI DI PANGGUNG!! LEBIH BAIK KAMI BUTA DARIPADA MELIHAT DEDEMIT MACAM KAU MENELANJANGI DIRI DI BAR INI!!! SEGERA TURUN KAU DARI PANGGUNG!!! *BEEP*ING BITCH!!!"

"YA!!! TURUN SAJA KAU!!! DASAR SINTING!!!! GET OUT BASTARD!!!! DASAR MOTHER *BEEP*ER!!!! *BEEP*ING SHIT!!! *BEEP*ER ASSHOLE YOU DAMMIT!!!! SHIT WHORE!!!! *BEEP*ING ASS!!!!" para penonton langsung melempari Pegasus dengan sampah dan botol bir kosong.

"KYAAAA!!!! AMPUN!!! BA...BAIKLAH KALAU KALIAN BELUM PUAS DENGAN STRIPPINGKU, BAGAIMANA KALAU TI...TIDUR SATU MALAM DE...DENGANKU?!! DEMI YUGI BOY AKU RELA MENGORBANKAN APAPUN!!! BAHKAN TUBUH MULUSKU INI SEKALIPUN......"

"HUUEEEKKK!!!!" muntah massal langsung terjadi di dalam bar.

"LEBIH BAIK KAMI BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SEEKOR SAPI DARIPADA BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SETAN ALAS SEPERTIMU!!!!"

Tiba-tiba Sebuah tong sampah beserta isinya langsung melayang dengan gaya slow motion dan mendarat mengenai Pegasus.

DDOOOEEENNNGG!!!!

"OUCH!!!" Pegasus mulai memegangi kepalanya yang mulai benjol. Salah seorang pria langsung maju dan mengomel.

"DASAR SETAN SINTING!!!! CEPAT SEGERA TURUN KAU ALIEN!!! DASAR BANCI RABIES!!!! *BEEP*ING BASTARD!!!! *BEEP*ING WHORE!!! DIE YOU SHIT!!!! *BEEP* DAMMIT!!! PAIN IN THE ASS!!!! *BEEP*ING ASSHOLE!!! MOTHER *BEEP*ER SON OF A *BEEP*!!! *BEEP* ASS SHIT!!!! *BEEP* BITCH!!! SUCKER *BEEP*!!!! DIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! MOTHER ASS'S LICKER *BEEP* SHIT!!!" penonton yang lain langsung sweatdrop mendengar omelan super panjang pria itu. pria itu langsung mengernyutkan dahinya.

"APA?!!!"

"Uh....tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita serbu bedebah itu!!!!"

"YA!!! SERBU!!!!" Pegasus langsung melotot saat gerombolan penonton mulai maju keatas panggung menghampiri dirinya.

"TU...TUNGGU DULU!!! YU....YUGI BOOOYYYY!!!!! TOLONG AKU!!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

dengan penuh rasa emosi, semua penonton yang rata-rata adalah pria langsung naik ke atas panggung dan menendangi Pegasus secara membabi buta. Bahkan puluhan botol bir kosong mulai dibentur-benturkan ke kepala Pegasus hingga pecah. Yami, Bakura dan Kaiba yang melihat itu hanya bisa pucat dan berwajah horor.

"di...dia benar-benar sudah gila...." sahut Kaiba dengan wajah pucat.

"waktu itu kenapa kau bisa tidur satu malam dengannya *Beep*? Kau benar-benar tidak waras karena mau saja tidur dengan orang macam Pegasus!!" ejek Bakura sambil kembali meminum satu botol bir barunya. Yami yang masih pucat melihat itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Bakura.

"kau benar Bakura, sepertinya waktu itu aku memang sudah tidak waras...."

--------------

Di depan pintu Bar kini terlihat Yugi, Jou, Anzu dan Honda yang sudah siap menghadapi kubu Yami dan yang lainnya. Mereka kini berpakaian serba hitam dan metal. Mereka terlihat seperti sekumpulan anak punk.

"apa kalian sudah siap teman-teman?" Honda dan Anzu menganggukkan kepala mereka mendengarkan pertanyaan Yugi. Sedangkan Jou masih terdiam. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"Jou? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"ouch!!" Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop mendengar respon Jou.

"ka...kau kenapa Jou?" tanya Honda bingung. Jou masih terlihat meloncat-loncat sambil memegangi satu kakinya.

"se...sepatu boots ini terlalu lancip!! Jari-jari Kakiku kejepit!!! Ouch!!!" semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar keluhan Jou.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan ciri khas anak punk!! Kita harus berpenampilan super norak Jou!! Termasuk memakai sepatu boots lancip itu!!" sahut Anzu sewot. Jou langsung ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Dasar orang-orang punk aneh!!! Kenapa mereka bisa tahan memakai sepatu boots jelek seperti ini!!!? ugh!! Merepotkan saja!!! Ini lagi kalung metal dileherku!!! Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anjing sungguhan!!! Arghh!!!" Yugi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"sudahlah Jou, tidak hanya kau saja yang tidak nyaman dengan penampilan seperti ini, kita semua juga merasa aneh Jou. Harus berpakaian serba hitam seperti ini seperti orang mau ziarah. Ini benar-benar bukan styleku...."

"tapi pakaian seperti ini sangat cocok untukmu Yug!! Kau terlihat keren!! Sedangkan aku? Malah terlihat seperti anjing rottweiler?!!!" semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar keluhan Jou. Anzu mulai angkat bicara.

"lebih baik kita segera masuk, selesaikan permainan ini dan segera pulang" semua langsung mengangguk dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam bar.

--------------

"*BEEP!!!!* MANA SI CULUN ITU?!! APA DIA AKAN DATANG HAH?!! BOKONGKU SUDAH PANAS MENUNGGU DISINI TERUS DAMMIT!!!! LAMA-LAMA AKU BISA MEMBAKAR KURSI DENGAN PANASNYA BOKONGKU INI BRENGSEK!!!" Bakura mulai emosi. Ia benar-benar benci dalam hal menunggu. Yami hanya merespon dengan menuangkan birnya ke dalam gelas dan mulai meminumnya. Kaiba juga mulai menuangkan birnya ke dalam gelas.

"AAAHHHH!!!! MA...MARIK!!!!! NGGHHHH!!!!" kini Marik dan Malik semakin menggila di atas meja. Melihat itu membuat Bakura semakin emosi.

"DASAR KALIAN BERDUA BUDAK SEKS!!!! *BEEP*!!!! BISAKAH KALIAN SELAMA SATU JAM SAJA TIDAK SALING MENGHISAP WAJAH SATU SAMA LAIN HAH?!!! AKU JIJIK MELIHAT KELAKUAN KALIAN YANG SEPERTI BINATANG ITU!!! DAMMIT!!!" Marik mulai cemberut mendengar omelan Bakura.

"huff!! Kura kun jahaaaat!!! Aku kan cinta mati dengan Malik sayang!!" sahut Marik yang mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Bakura benar-benar ingin muntah melihat itu.

"BAH!!! MAU KAU CINTA MATI DENGAN MALIK KEK!!! DENGAN BOKONGKU KEK!!! AKU TAK PEDULI BRENGSEK!!! SEBAIKNYA KALIAN CARI KAMAR KOSONG SANA!!! KALIAN MEMBUATKU SELERA MINUMKU MENJADI JELEK!!! *BEEP* YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Marik dan Malik hanya bisa cemberut mendengar itu dan dengan berat hati menghentikan aksi mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pintu bar terbuka dan terlihat beberapa orang mulai masuk. Beberapa orang itu menjadi pusat perhatian seketika. Bakura mulai memicingkan matanya saat beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam bar itu mulai berjalan ke arah Yami dan yang lain. Dan seketika itu ia mulai terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa orang-orang itu.

"Ya...Yami...itu mereka datang!!"

"hmm..." Yami yang masih meminum birnya langsung melirik kearah beberapa orang itu dan dalam sekejap ia benar-benar terkejut dan langsung menyemburkan bir yang ada di dalam mulutnya hingga tepat mengenai wajah Bakura.

BBBBBBRRRRRRSSSSSSSSTTTTTT!!!! CRRROOOOTTTT!!!!

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!! *BEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!* APA-APAAN KAU BRENGSEK!!!! TAK PERLU MENYEMBURKAN HUJAN LOKAL SEPERTI INI KEPARAT!!! *BEEP* YOU!!!!" Yami tidak mempedulikan Bakura dan hanya bisa menganga melihat kembaran culunnya yang saat ini tidak lagi berpenampilan culun. Dari kejahuan Yugi terlihat memakai tank top hitam dengan sebuah neckbelt hitam dilehernya. Ia juga memakai celana kulit berwarna hitam seperti milik Yami, sepatu boots hitam yang dipakai Yugi bahkan sama dengan sepatu boots milik Yami. beberapa gelang metal dan beberapa rantai mulai melingkari lengan dan pergelangan tangan Yugi. Bahkan Yugi juga memakai sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Yami hanya bisa terbelalak dan langsung mengeluarkan air liur dari mulutnya dan ia bahkan hampir mimisan. Yugi benar-benar terlihat hot dan sangat seksi. bahkan ia memiliki perpaduan yang berbahaya. Yakni anak punk berwajah imut dan juga sangat keren dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Yami mulai menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera memperkosa Yugi sekarang juga. Sedangkan Kaiba nasibnya hampir sama dengan Yami. Ia hanya bisa menganga dan terus menuangkan birnya ke dalam gelas sampai-sampai air birnya banjir diatas meja. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat penampilan baru Jou yang saat ini memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan 'I'm not A dog' di tengahnya. Ia memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu boots. Bahkan kalung hitam di leher Jou sangat terlihat seksi di mata Kaiba. Kini tsunami mimisan mulai keluar dari hidungnya tapi ia tidak sampai mengeluarkan air liur seperti Yami. Ia bukan pria penggila hormon seperti sepupunya itu. lalu Bakura? Ia sibuk membersihkan cipratan bir yang disemburkan Yami pada wajahnya.

tak lama kemudian, Yugi dan yang lainnya tiba tepat dihadapan Yami. Yugi hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Yami yang masih mematung melihat Yugi dengan air liur yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"ayo segera kita mulai permainannya The almighty sex god.....Yami"

To Be Continued......

Grup punk yang baru telah datang yakni Yugi dan yang lainnya. Bisakah dia mengalahkan grup punk milik Yami? Permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan? Bisakah Yami mengendalikan dirinya dengan penampilan baru Yugi? Apa yang akan dilakukan Jou saat melihat respon Kaiba terhadapnya? Akankah Bakura akan tetap menjadi korban? Bagaimana dengan nasib Pegasus? Apakah sang pemilik kos wisma sennen itu masih hidup setelah dikeroyok secara membabi buta oleh semua orang di dalam bar? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : lagi-lagi chapter garing. Mohon maaf jika chapter ini sangat buruk. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Untuk puppyshipping, mereka akan muncul dichapter depan. Mohon bersabar ya.

To coolkid4869 : makasih atas reviewnya coolkid san, maaf dichapter ini masih belum ada puppyshipping, mereka ada di chapter depan jadi harap bersabar ya coolkid san. Saya harap chapter ancur ini tidak terlalu membuat anda kecewa. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya. Ganbatte untuk anda ^__^

To Shigeru chan : makasih atas review dan dukungannya. Wah anda sebel ya sama Yami. Hehe, itu berarti saya berhasil membuat Yami jadi bajingan tulen!!

Yami : (sigh) parah kau author...

Hehe, Yami emang nyebelin tapi ia hanya orang yang haus akan kasih sayang hahaha!! Mudah-mudahan Yugi bisa menyadarkan sang sex god itu. Oh ya, om Pegasus kembali di chapter ini. bagaimana dengan aksinya? Semoga atraksi gajenya kali ini bisa membuat anda terhibur. Untuk heartshipping dan puppyshipping tetap sabar menunggu ya!! Saya janji mereka bakal muncul. Jadi tetap stay tune selalu. Ganbatte!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : makasih atas reviewnya ya!! Mohon maaf untuk puppyshippingnya. Mereka akan muncul di chapter depan. Harap sabar menunggu ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya ^___^

To Sora tsubameki : makasih atas reviewnya Sora san!! Hehe, salam ya. Hei!!! Kura!! Ada salam dari Sora san!!!

Bakura : *BEEP*!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH MEMBUAT IMAGE JAHATKU MENJADI ANCUR!!! DASAR KAU AUTHOR KEPARAT!!!! KUBUNUH KAU!!! *BEEP*ING BITCH!!!! (Ngejar author sambil bawa golok + botol bir)

Author : Yugi chan!!! Tolong aku!!! Penyakit gilanya Kura kumat lagi!!!! T_T

Yugi : (nongol gaje) sudah berhenti Bakura kun!!! Kalau kau ngejar author, aku akan memberikan sound system padamu!!!

Bakura : 0_0' so...sound system?!! TIDAAAKKK!!!! (Langsung kabur sambil kejer-kejer gaje)

Author : (sweatdrop) dasar baka!! Sama sound system aja takut!! Toh belum tentu sound systemnya meledak. Haha, adegan dilorong membuat anda mimisan? Sebaiknya persiapkan diri anda untuk adegan rapenya Yami pada si kecil Yugi di chapter kedepannya nanti. Di sarankan untuk membawa tisu dan ember untuk tempat mimisan nanti hehe, bercanda kok!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda Sora san. Thanks before ^__^

To ArcXora : makasih atas review dan dukungannya ^_^ masukan anda yang Pegasus pake seragam cewek bar kebetulan sama dengan ide cerita saya, bedanya hanya di kostum saja. Hehehe....mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Makasih buat masukan lagunya ya, tunggu aja barangkali request anda bakal masuk. Tetep stay tune and arigato ^___^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : makasih atas review dan dukungannya kurii chan!! ^__^ saya lega anda masih suka dengan fic saya. Hehe....untuk semua lagu yang ada di fic ini, itu lagu sungguhan. Ada di dunia nyata. Cari aja pasti ada. Mau download juga silahkan Hehehe (kok malah promosi gaje gini) Mudah-mudahan chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Ganbatte kurii chan ^__^

To Bm, Lisa, Yamino kamichama 666 dan pembaca yang lain : makasih banyak!!! You're the best!! ^__^

Author : terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, harap kembali review ya!! Lebih cepat lebih baik. Oh ya, saya sudah menggambar cover untuk fic ini, jika ingin lihat gambarnya, silahkan kunjungi blok ancur saya. Alamatnya ada di profil saya. Hehehe....di situ akan terlihat si punk Yami dengan kostum punk noraknya. Hehehe....

Yami : (sweatdrop)

Yugi : ^__^ jangan lupa review lagi ya!! Kritik yang membangun, saran dan pertanyaan akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati kecuali flame.

Author : hehehe.....see you all in the next chapter!! ^__^


	8. Chapter 8 : The Ultimate Gamble

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 8-------

The Ultimate Gamble

"ayo segera kita mulai permainannya The almighty sex god.....Yami"

Mendengar rangkaian kata penuh tantangan yang keluar dari mulut Yugi seakan membuat tenggorokan Yami seakan tercekik. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar gemetar. Sebuah gelas bir yang berada di tangan kanan mulai ia genggam erat-erat. Ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak langsung loncat ke arah Yugi dan langsung mencium kembaran kecilnya itu tanpa ampun. Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan gejolak hormonnya yang mulai memuncak. Penampilan baru Yugi saat ini benar-benar membuat Yami tak berdaya. Jantungnya bahkan mulai terasa berdegup semakin cepat. Ia semakin menginginkan housemate kembarnya itu.

Di sisi lain Bakura yang sudah selesai membersihkan cipratan bir dari wajahnya langsung melihat kearah sahabat punk di sebelahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Yami saat ini sedang berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Air liur masih tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Yami. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai berwajah aneh melihat Yami yang dari tadi masih terlihat mematung dan terbelalak. Dengan cepat Bakura langsung menarik lengan sahabatnya dan mulai berdiri.

"tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya" sahut Bakura sambil terus menggeret Yami menuju toilet. Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahi akan hal itu.

Kaiba yang dari tadi juga masih mimisan tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju toilet sambil menutupi hidungnya. Jou langsung melotot melihat Kaiba yang mulai mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan dirinya.

"HEI!!! KAU KAN ORANG TIDAK SOPAN YANG MENABRAKKU WAKTU ITU?!! MAU KEMANA KAU BRENGSEK!!!??" Jou mulai emosi. Kaiba langsung menghentikan langkahnya tapi ia tidak berbalik sedikitpun kearah Jou.

"urusan kita belum selesai Mutt!! Sebaiknya kau tunggu disitu. Aku akan segera kembali dan menyelesaikan urusan kita" dengan itu Kaiba langsung berjalan kembali menuju toilet. Jou hanya bisa menatap tajam kearah Kaiba.

'awas kau!!! Kali ini akan kubalas!!!'

-------Toilet Bar-------

Bakura terus menggeret Yami yang masih mematung masuk ke dalam toilet pria. Setelah mereka berdua berada di dekat bak mandi, Bakura langsung menjambak rambut jabrik kawannya itu dan langsung menenggelamkan kepala Yami ke dalam air bak mandi berkali-kali. Hal itu langsung membuat Yami sadar dan mulai sesak bernafas.

"hah.....hah...A..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!!! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA HAH??!!!" Yami mulai emosi terhadap kawannya itu. ia mulai mengatur nafasnya dan mulai terbatuk-batuk. Bakura hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai menatap tajam kearah sahabatnya itu.

"dasar bodoh!! Justru aku sedang menyelamatkanmu agar kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh keparat!!!" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya pada Bakura.

"apa?"

"dasar bodoh!!!! kau tadi hampir saja akan memperkosa si culun itu jika aku tidak cepat-cepat membawamu kemari *Beep!!!!*. Penyakit hormon gilamu itu kambuh lagi brengsek!!!" Yami mulai menunduk mendengar hal itu.

"Shit!!! Mengapa disaat seperti ini....." Yami mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Bakura hanya berwajah sinis melihat itu.

"hah!! Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya tapi sebaiknya kau tahan dulu keinginan bodohmu itu. kau seorang sex god!! Kau bukan binatang *BEEP!!!!* kau masih punya harga diri. Jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku lebih dari ini brengsek!!!" Yami mulai menatap tajam kearah Bakura.

"aku juga tak ingin seperti ini Bakura!! Penyakit keparat ini sudah menjadi sampah dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan bisa mengendalikan diriku lebih dari ini...." mendengar itu, Bakura langsung menarik pakaian Yami.

"dengar *BEEP!!!* aku tidak mau menjadi satpam yang akan menjagamu saat kau bertanding dengannya nanti!! Sebaiknya kau segera kendalikan *Beep*ing hormonmu itu dan segera kalahkan si culun itu!!! setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apa saja dengannya!!! Mengerti kau?!!!" Bakura mulai melepaskan cengkraman di pakaian Yami.

"aku mengerti itu...." Yami mulai merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai berjalan keluar toilet dengan Bakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian mereka berpapasan dengan Kaiba yang langsung melesat masuk ke dalam toilet. Bakura dan Yami langsung berwajah aneh melihat itu.

"hah!! Sepertinya sepupumu yang satu itu juga punya masalah yang sama denganmu sex god" ejek Bakura. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"setidaknya hal itu tidak buruk karena dia bukan penggila hormon.....sepertiku"

--------------

Kini Yugi, Jou, Honda dan Anzu sedang duduk di barisan kursi meja pemesanan minuman sambil menunggu kedatangan rival mereka.

"brengsek!! Sebenarnya pergi kemana mereka? Kenapa lama sekali!!!" keluh Jou sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Anzu hanya memutar bola matanya keatas saat melihat tingkah Jou. Ia lalu mulai menatap kearah Yugi.

"hmm tadi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kembaran punkmu itu Yugi" Yugi langsung mengernyutkan dahinya pada Anzu.

"apa maksudmu Anzu?"

"apa kau tidak lihat pandangannya padamu? Sepertinya ia sangat bernafsu sekali denganmu Yugi. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti serigala buas yang kelaparan tapi disaat yang sama menahan diri untuk tidak menangkap mangsanya" semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"uhh...a..apa kau yakin Anzu? Apa kau tidak berlebihan?" sahut Honda ragu.

"sungguh!! Aku tidak bohong teman-teman. Sepertinya seorang sex god seperti dia memiliki penyakit hormon. Ia sepertinya sangat kesulitan dalam mengendalikan hormonnya Yugi" Yugi langsung merinding mendengar hal itu.

"ini pasti gara-gara penampilan baruku. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak ingin membuat dia semakin...." belum sempat Yugi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Anzu langsung memotong.

"justru itu Yugi!!! Ini adalah kesempatan emas!!! Jangan sampai kau sia-siakan!!"

"huh?" Yugi, Honda dan Jou tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Anzu. Anzu lalu mulai membisikkan rencananya pada ketiga kawannya itu. dalam sekejap Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung terbelalak.

"kau gila Anzu!! Apa kau yakin rencana ini pasti akan berhasil?" Anzu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi shock dari Yugi.

"percayalah padaku!! rencanaku ini bertujuan mempengaruhi cara bermainnya!! Aku yakin pasti berhasil!! Eh!! i...itu mereka datang!! Cepat segera pakai jaketmu Yugi!!!" dengan cepat Yugi segera memakai jaket hitam yang ia bawa. Tak lama kemudian Yami dan Bakura sudah berada dihadapan mereka. Yami mulai tersenyum menatap Yugi.

"halo Yugi, maaf telah membuatmu lama menunggu. Aku senang akhirnya kau mau menerima tantanganku dan.....merubah penampilanmu" Yugi mulai tersenyum sinis dan mulai mendekat ke arah Yami.

"jadi.....bagaimana dengan penampilanku Yami? Apakah pakaianku ini sudah tepat untuk menjadi seorang....punk?" bisikan Yugi sungguh membuat Yami gemetar. Bakura mulai menatap tajam kearah Yami sebagai tanda agar kawannya itu mengendalikan dirinya.

"sa...sangat tepat sekali Yugi....selera berpakaianmu sudah seperti style punk......bahkan kau terlihat sangat tampan dan seksi sekali dengan style barumu ini.......aku menyukainya......" Yugi mulai tertawa kecil mendengar itu dan lalu mulai menyentuh dada musuhnya itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sekarang apa bisa kita mulai permainannya?" tubuh Yami mulai terasa panas. Menahan diri untuk tidak merintih akan sentuhan Yugi sungguh amat menyiksanya.

"te...tentu saja...Yugi...i...ikuti aku....." dengan itu Yami dan Bakura segera berjalan menuju ke suatu ruangan di bagian pojok Bar. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai mengikuti dari belakang. Yugi lalu mulai berbisik pada Anzu.

"sepertinya dia benar-benar merespon stimulus yang kuberikan padanya Anzu"

"itu bagus Yugi. Tetap lakukan seperti itu. hehe....pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai" mendengar itu Yugi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak suka sedikitpun dengan rencana sahabatnya itu. tak lama kemudian saat hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja mereka akan memasuki sebuah ruangan di bagian pojok tiba-tiba seseorang langsung menarik lengan Jou. Jou langsung terbelalak dan terkejut seketika.

"HEI!!!"

"mau kemana kau anjing kampung? Bukankah urusan kita masih belum selesai huh?!!" Jou langsung menyentak cengkraman Kaiba. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Honda.

"Honda sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut melihat permainan Yugi. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk tetap mengawasi Yugi. Jika bajingan itu berani macam-macam dengan Yugi, segera beritahu padaku agar aku bisa menghajar wajahnya. Mengerti?" Honda mulai menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jou dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Jou langsung kembali menoleh ke arah Kaiba. Kaiba lalu mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke meja pemesanan minuman. Jou mulai mengikuti dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian Kaiba mulai duduk di kursi dan mulai memesan satu botol bir. Jou lalu mulai duduk di sebelah Kaiba.

"hah!! Aku tak menyangka anjing kampung sepertimu bisa jadi anak punk juga ya?" ejek Kaiba sambil tersenyum sinis melihat Jou. Jou mulai geram mendengar itu.

"hei!! Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu hingga sekarang, ternyata tetap saja ya, kau masih tidak dapat menjaga mulut busukmu itu!! Hah!! Dasar tak tahu malu!!! Sudah seenaknya menabrak orang, tidak mau minta maaf lagi!!" sindir Jou dengan nada sarkastik. Kaiba langsung menatap tajam kearah Jou.

"hah!! orang yang saat itu tidak memakai matanya saat berjalan adalah kau Bonkotsu!!!"

"enak saja tidak memakai mata!! Justru orang katarak yang menabrakku adalah kau!!! Dasar kau mata katarak!!!"

"mataku tidak katarak brengsek!!!" geram Kaiba.

"aku juga masih punya mata jamur!!!" bentak Jou emosi.

"hah!! bahkan kau menyebutku jamur!!! Itu adalah bukti bahwa kau tidak punya mata....Anjing kampung!!!"

"justru kau yang katarak brengsek!!!! Sudah jelas di bajuku terdapat kata berukuran besar yang bertuliskan 'I'M NOT A DOG'!!! apa kau tidak bisa membaca hah?!!! dasar katarak brengsek!!!" Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"hah!! walaupun kau memakai baju itu, dimataku kau tetap hanyalah seekor anjing kampung!!! Kata-kata di pakaianmu itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku!!! Sekali anjing tetaplah ANJING!!!!" Jou kini mulai berdiri dan semakin emosi.

"tutup mulutmu!!! Aku masih punya harga diri brengsek!!! Jangan sebut aku anjing!!" geram Jou. Kaiba mulai tertawa dengan nada mengejek.

"haha!! Harga diri apa? Harga diri sebagai seekor anjing?!! Hahaha!!!" Jou mulai geram. Wajahnya mulai merah karena marah.

"TUTUP MULUTMU TERORIS TERKUTUK!!!! KATARAK!!!!"

"APA KATAMU?!! TE...TERORIS?!!!" Kaiba kini mulai berdiri dan mulai merasa tersinggung.

"hah!! kau hanya seorang pria tak tahu diri yang bermata katarak dan juga seorang teroris terlaknat yang sengaja tinggal di kos-kosan aneh untuk sembunyi dari kejaran polisi!!!! DASAR KAU BURONAN KEPARAT!!!!" Kaiba mulai emosi mendengar itu.

"AKU BUKAN TERORIS MAUPUN SEORANG BURONAN BRENGSEK!!!! DASAR KAU KAMPUNGAN!!!"

"KAU YANG RENDAHAN!!! DASAR BANGSAT!!!"

"BONKOTSU!!!!"

"BAKA!!!! AMOYARO!!!"

"PENGECUT!!!"

"IDIOT!!!"

"PARASIT MASYARAKAT!!!!"

"ORANG GILA!!!"

"PERUSAK PIKIRAN!!!!"

"PERUSAK ANTENA PARABOLA!!!!" wajah Kaiba kini mulai memerah karena emosi. ia benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas ocehan kemarahan Jou. Ia lalu langsung kembali duduk dan mengambil botol bir barunya.

"kita selesaikan ini Bonkotsu!!! Jika kau memang anak punk, kutantang kau dalam game minum ini. siapa yang paling banyak menghabiskan bir, dia yang menang dan yang kalah adalah seorang pengecut!!!" mendengar itu Jou langsung kembali duduk disebelah Kaiba.

"baiklah!! Kuterima tantanganmu katarak!!!" Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"ayo segera kita mulai pengecut!!!"

-------Ruang Pojokan Bar-------

Kini Yugi dan Yami sudah duduk berhadapan dalam sebuah papan meja untuk permainan judi. Saat ini terlihat Honda dan Anzu berada disisi kanan dan kiri Yugi sedangkan Bakura terlihat berada di sisi kanan Yami. Yami mulai terlihat mengocok tumpukan deck kartu remi.

"Yugi kutantang kau dalam permainan kartu remi. Sekarang kau mau permainan apa? Poker? Double Poker? Black Jack? Texas Hold'em? Go Fish?" Yugi hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan rivalnya itu.

"sebagai permulaan bagaimana jika kita bermain Go Fish?" Yami mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Yugi.

"as you wish my angel......" dengan itu Yami mulai mengocok deck reminya dengan cepat dan mulai membagikan masing-masing tujuh kartu untuknya dan Yugi. Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis melihat itu.

"perlu kau ketahui culun bahwa Yami dikenal sebagai 'The King Of Game' di bar ini" Yugi berpura-pura terkesan mendengar pernyataan dari Bakura. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa rivalnya itu adalah seorang raja game. Untuk itu ia mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk mempengaruhi cara bermain Yami agar rivalnya itu tidak bisa bermain secara maksimal.

"oh ya? Benarkah itu? sungguh sebuah kebanggaan untukku bisa melawan seorang The King of Game sepertimu Yami..." sahut Yugi sambil menatap Yami dengan tatapan seductive. Yami mulai terpaku melihat Yugi. Ia mulai menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan air liurnya lagi.

"ba...baiklah kalau begitu, a...aku duluan. Kau punya sepuluh?" tanya Yami sambil tergagap-gagap. Yugi lalu mulai memberikan 2 lembar kartu sepuluh di tangannya pada Yami.

"kau punya.....As?" kini nada bicara Yugi terdengar seperti sebuah desahan. Yami mulai panas dingin mendengar itu.

"go...go fi...fish" dengan itu Yugi mulai mengambil satu kartu dari tumpukan deck yang tersisa. Kini giliran Yami untuk bertanya lagi pada Yugi.

"kau punya Jack?" Yugi mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Go fish" mendengar itu Yami mulai mengambil satu kartu dari deck. Yugi lalu mulai menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Yami dalam-dalam.

"King?" semakin lama suara yang terdengar dari mulut Yugi semakin membuat Yami gila. Dengan tatapan panas Yugi yang seperti ini, ia seakan meleleh. Dengan gemetar, Ia lalu mulai menyerahkan 3 lembar kartu kingnya pada Yugi. Yugi lalu mulai menerimanya dan dengan sengaja menyentuh tangan Yami yang terasa sangat dingin.

"terima kasih Yami....."

"sa...sama-sama...." sahut Yami yang kini semakin bertambah gugup. Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahi melihat itu. kini giliran Yami lagi.

"Yugi, apa kau punya......." Yami langsung terbelalak saat kini ia melihat Yugi perlahan-lahan melepas jaketnya. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan semua kartu yang ada di tangannya.

"sembilan....."

"huh?" Yugi kini mulai menatap Yami dengan tatapan polos. Hal itu membuat Yugi semakin imut. Wajah Yami mulai memerah melihat hal itu.

"ka...kau pu...punya sem...sembilan?" mendengar itu, Yugi mulai tertawa.

"hehe...maafkan aku. ini aku punya. Ambilah...." Yugi mulai menyerahkan 1 lembar kartu sembilan pada Yami. Yami hanya bisa menerimanya dengan gaya robot sambil terus menatap Yugi dengan wajah merah.

"maaf, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku melepas jaketku? Entah mengapa hawanya jadi semakin....panas disini...." mendengar itu wajah Yami menjadi semakin merah. Ia hanya bisa menganga dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"ya....ka...kau be...benar Yu...Yugi....me...memang sangat panas sekali di...disini......sa...sangat panas..." Anzu dan Honda mulai menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat ekspresi wajah Yami yang terlihat aneh. Bakura hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya.

'dasar baka!!! Padahal ruangan full AC gini dibilang panas?!! *BEEP!!!!*ING Shit!!! Si culun itu sepertinya tahu kelemahan Yami. Jika keadaan berlanjut seperti ini terus, si bastard yang satu ini bisa kalah. Dasar hormonal idiot!!' geram Bakura terus-terusan menghina bodohnya sahabatnya itu dalam hati. Sepertinya mau tidak mau Bakura harus menjadi satpam untuk menjaga sahabat punk jabriknya itu. Kini tiba giliran Yugi tapi Yugi hanya diam saja. Hal itu membuat Yami bingung.

"a...ada apa Yu...Yugi? se...sekarang kan gi...giliranmu..."

"maaf Yami sepertinya neckbelt dileherku terlalu erat. Biar aku kendurkan sedikit. Tunggu sebentar ya....." Yugi lalu mulai mendongak dan mulai mengendurkan neckbeltnya perlahan-lahan. Bahkan Yugi terlihat mendesah saat melakukan itu. Yami benar-benar semakin gemetar. Ia mulai menggigit bibirnya dan mulai mengenggam erat kartu-kartu di tangannya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mencengkram Yugi dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Melihat hal itu Bakura langsung menginjak kaki Yami.

KKKRRRRRAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!

"OOOUUCCHH!!!!" Yami langsung terbelalak dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Bakura. Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut melihat itu. Yami mulai emosi pada Bakura.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!!!" Kini semua mata tertuju pada Bakura. Bakura hanya tersenyum sinis melihat itu.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja. Silahkan lanjutkan permainan kalian" Yami hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah Bakura. Mau tidak mau ia terpaksa menahan emosinya dan kembali berkosentrasi pada kartunya. ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Bakura karena sahabatnya itu sengaja melakukan hal itu agar ia bisa berkosentrasi pada permainan dan tidak terjebak perangkap Yugi.

"kau punya dua Yami?" tanya Yugi. Yami kini mulai menunduk dan menatap kartu-kartunya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat kearah Yugi.

"Go Fish" Yugi lalu mulai mengambil satu kartu dari deck. Kini tiba giliran Yami lagi. Ia masih menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kartu di tangannya.

"tujuh?" Yugi mulai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yami dan mulai menyodorkan 1 lembar kartu tujuh pada Yami. Yami lalu dengan hati-hati mulai mengambilnya dari Yugi sambil memejamkan matanya. Yugi benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat itu.

"apa kau punya tiga Yami?" tanya Yugi. Yami lalu mulai menyerahkan 1 lembar kartu tiga pada Yugi sambil menunduk dan tidak melihat kearah Yugi. Yugi mulai tersenyum sinis melihat itu.

"kenapa dari tadi kau tidak mau melihatku Yami? Apa aku jelek ya?" Yami langsung terkejut mendengar hal itu. dengan cepat, ia langsung menatap kearah Yugi.

"tentu saja kau tidak jelek Yu....." Yami hanya bisa terbelalak dan menganga saat kini Yugi mulai melepas 3 buah kancing di tank topnya dan kini dada mulus milik kembaran kecilnya itu mulai terlihat tepat dihadapan Yami.

"maaf Yami, aku kepanasan....." Yugi mulai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yami sambil mengambil 1 lembar kartu 3 dari tangannya. Yami hanya bisa menganga dan menjatuhkan semua kartu di tangannya. Darah kini mulai mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Bahkan saat ini Bakura mulai menginjak-injak kaki sahabatnya itu dengan sadis tapi hal itu sia-sia saja. yang ada hanyalah semakin derasnya darah yang mengucur dari hidung sahabatnya itu. Bakura lalu mulai menepuk jidatnya. Hal ini benar-benar gawat.

'DASAR GOBLOK!!!! *BEEP!!!!* SHIT!!!'

-------Meja Pemesanan Minuman-------

Kini Kaiba dan Jou benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Puluhan botol bir mulai berceceran di mana-mana. Mereka berdua benar-benar mabuk berat.

"AKU TAMBAH SATU BOTOL LAGIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!" sahut Jou sambil berjalan gontai dan menepuk-nepuk meja. Kaiba yang kini juga sama-sama mabuknya hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"kuat juga kau Muuuttt........saat ini skor kita sama.....ya...yaitu 59 bo...botol......" Jou hanya mengernyutkan dahi mendengar itu.

"haha!! Ka...kau salah teroris!!! Ini adalah botol birku yang ke 60!!! Kau akan kalah sekaraaaaaaaang hehehehe...." Kaiba lalu mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai berdiri dan langsung mendorong Jou hingga ia tergeletak di atas meja pemesanan minuman. Dengan lemas Jou hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu.

"ma....maauuuu apaaaa ka...kau parabolaaaaaaa?!!" Kaiba lalu mulai mengambil satu botol bir baru dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jou. Jou hanya bisa terbelalak dengan hal itu dan terpaksa menelan birnya. Kaiba mulai tertawa.

"hahaha!!! A...aku kasihan padamu Muuuuuuttttt.....jadi aku mengaku kalah......ayo habiskan satu botol bir kemenanganmu iniiiiiii........hehehe.....ugh.....hahaha....." Kaiba terus menahan botol bir kedalam mulut Jou. Belum sampai habis bir yang ada di dalam botol, ia langsung terbatuk dan mulai menyentak botol bir Kaiba hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Kaiba lagi-lagi tertawa melihat itu.

"hahaha!!! Tidak kuat yaaaaa......Bonkotsuuuu....." Jou masih terbatuk dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kaiba. Kaiba yang saat ini tidak dapat berfikir jernih mulai merasa muak dengan suara batuk Jou.

"ugh!! Suara batukmu sangat menjijikkan sekali Muuuutttt!!!" Jou mulai emosi mendengar itu.

"enak saja kau kataraaaaakkkk!!!! Hah!! suaramu saat ini seperti suara gerobaaaaakkkkk.....ugh....." mendengar hal itu, Kaiba langsung menindih tubuh Jou diatas meja dan langsung mencengkram wajah Jou. Wajah mereka berdua saat ini benar-benar merah karena mabuk.

"dasar anjing nakal!! Karena kau cerewet makaaaaaa tu....tuanmu ini akan memberikanmu hukumaaaannnn...."

"huh?" belum sempat Jou mencerna perkataan Kaiba tiba-tiba Kaiba langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada Jou. Jou hanya bisa terbelalak melihat itu. Kaiba terus menekan bibirnya pada bibir Jou dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Jou. Hal itu menyebabkan Jou sangat terkejut dan langsung menganga. Kaiba lalu tersenyum dan dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir Jou. Ia terus menekan lidah Jou dengan lidahnya. Jou benar-benar shock dan tak dapat berfikir jernih.

"mmmhhh....." mereka berdua terus melanjutkan aksi mereka diatas meja. Wajah mereka semakin memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Tapi karena mabuk, mereka nekad untuk tidak menghentikan aksi mereka. Marik dan Malik yang baru saja kembali dari toilet langsung terbelalak melihat Kaiba dan Jou yang terlihat ganas-ganasnya di atas meja.

"Kura kun jahat!!! Masa mereka berdua boleh melakukan itu di meja sedangkan kita tidak?" ujar Marik seraya cemberut.

"Marik koi, kita kan sudah berjam-jam melakukan itu di toilet!! Apa kau masih belum puas?!!" tanya Malik sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kini Marik mulai mencengkram lengan kekasihnya itu.

"beluuuuummmm Malik sayang!!! Aku tak akan pernah puas!!!!" Malik hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar nada kekanak-kanakan Marik.

"dasar pervert!!! Ayo kita ke wc lagi!!!" Marik lalu mulai berjalan kembali ke dalam wc sambil menggeret Malik. Tak lama kemudian Jou dan Kaiba mulai menghentikan aksi mereka karena mereka hampir saja mati karena kehabisan nafas. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama sedang terengah-engah.

"hahaha.....na...nafasmu bau alkohol Muutttt!!!" ujar Kaiba dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup setengah.

"hah...hah...kau juga bau alkohol brengsek!!! Ugh!!!....hah.....oh ya, kenapa kau menciumku jamur?!" tanya Jou yang masih terengah-engah.

"hah....hah....sudah kau jangan cerewet!!! Aku adalah tuanmu mulai sekarang anjing kampuuuunnngg!!! Aku bebas melakukan apa saja denganmu.....aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai anjingku, tidur satu ranjaaaaang de...dengankuuuuuuu atau menikaaaaaaaaaahh de...denganku......" Jou mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"me....menikah denganmu? Boleh sajaaaaaa......tapi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku teroris?" Kaiba hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Bom, Granat, Bubuk mesiu, Bom atom, Nuklir, Meriam karatan dan basookaaaaaaa.........." Jou mulai kembali tertawa mendengar itu.

"kau punya selera humor juga ya jamuuuuuurrrrr........kalau kau bukan teroris, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? Kaiba mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"uang, harta, istana, pulau, helikopter, jet, semua bisaaaaa kuberikan padamu puppy.....segalanya bisa kuberikan padamu.....ba....bagaimanaaaaaaaa? ka....kau maaauuuu?" Jou lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya kembali.

"umm......apakah kau bisa memberiku antena parabola?" Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahi mendengar hal itu. dari semua harta dan benda-benda berharga, mengapa Jou memilih sebuah antena parabola? Benar-benar aneh.

"tentu saja Muuuutttt......aku bisa membelikanmu ribuan antena parabolaaaaaa......jadi bagaimanaaa?" Jou mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"baiklah aku setujuuuuuuuuuu.....hehehe....." dengan itu Kaiba mulai mencium Jou sekali lagi dan bersandar di dada pria berambut pirang itu hingga mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur di atas meja.

-------Ruang Pojokan Bar-------

Kini Yugi mendapatkan tiga kali kemenangan mutlak dalam permainan Go fish, Black Jack dan Texas Hold'em melawan musuhnya itu. saat ini banyak sekali tisu yang berceceran di meja dan lantai akibat efek dari pertandingan itu. tindakan Yugi yang tergolong 'Hot' membuat Yami menderita mimisan permanent di hidungnya. Kini The king of game itu menyumbat hidungnya dengan kaos kaki dikarenakan persediaan tisu yang sudah habis. Walaupun Yugi merasa risih karena terus menggoda Yami, tapi ia merasa puas karena bisa menyiksa Yami seperti ini. saat ini sang sex god itu sudah tidak terlihat tenang dan percaya diri seperti biasanya. Saat ini pria punk itu terlihat gemetar, gugup, berwajah merah dan sesekali mengeluarkan air liur. Yami benar-benar merasa tersiksa menahan hormonnya yang terus bergejolak.

"jadi permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan berikutnya......sex god?" tanya Yugi sambil tersenyum dan menatap musuhnya itu dengan tatapan seductive. Walaupun saat ini harga diri Yami sebagai The king of game hancur karena ia kalah dari Yugi tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu karena ia terlalu terpanah dengan Yugi. Dengan gemetar ia kembali mengocok decknya.

"ba...bagaimana dengan poker?"

"poker? Boleh....." Yugi kembali menyangga dagunya dan mulai menatap Yami. Yami mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yugi dan terus mengocok deck reminya. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Yugi langsung menarik kaos kaki yang saat ini digunakan sebagai penyumbat hidung oleh Yami. Yami terbelalak dan sangat terkejut dengan apa dilakukan oleh Yugi. Yami bahkan hampir meloncat dari kursi saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Yugi yang perlahan-lahan menarik kaos kaki dari hidungnya.

"a...apa ya...yang kau lakukan Yu...Yugi?" Yugi mulai tertawa kecil dan mulai menyentuh pipi kembarannya itu. Yugi lalu mulai menutup setengah dari kelopak matanya. Hal itu membuat Yami seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan seksi dan sensual milik kembarannya itu.

"Yami......." Yugi kini mulai mengarahkan jari tangannya pada bibir Yami. Jantung Yami seakan terhenti merasakan kontak itu.

"Yu...Yugi?"

"kau tak perlu menyumbat hidungmu......mimisanmu sudah berhenti. Lagipula sayang kan jika wajahmu yang tampan itu harus tertutupi kaos kaki?" Yugi kini mulai menyentuh bibir kering Yami. Hal ini membuat hormon Yami semakin menggila. Kontak yang dilakukan oleh Yugi semakin lama semakin intim. Yami mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan jari-jari tangan milik Yugi kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya seperti permen. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Bahkan tumpukan deck kartu remi kini langsung terjatuh dari tangannya dan mulai berceceran diatas meja. Bakura yang melihat itu langsung panik.

'gawat!! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Yami sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dasar Baka!! Sungguh merepotkan saja!!! Dasar kau asshole Yami!!! Hidupku benar-benar kacau semenjak aku bersamamu!! Shit!!! *BEEP*ing Ra pasti sangat membenciku!!' geram Bakura dalam hati.

"nghh...mmmhh...Yu...Yugi...." Yami benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sentuhan jari tangan Yugi membuatnya semakin gila dan panas. Kelopak mata Yami mulai tertutup setengah. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia mulai merintih dan mendesah dengan sentuhan itu. Saat ia hendak mencengkram tangan Yugi tiba-tiba interupsi datang menghampirinya.

BBBRRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAOOOWWWW!!!!!"

Sebuah sepatu boots dengan hak yang lumayan lancip langsung menghantam kepala Yami dengan cukup keras. Hal itu membuat Yami langsung terjatuh dari kursi. Yugi, Anzu dan Honda hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah horor dengan kesadisan yang dilakukan oleh Bakura terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Yami yang tersungkur kebawah mulai mencoba bangkit.

"BRENGSEK!!!! APA MASALAHMU?!!! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARKU DENGAN SEPATU BAKURA!!!! DASAR KAU SIALAN!!! BRENGSEK!!!" Yami benar-benar sangat emosi. Lemparan sepatu boots dari Bakura hampir membuat kepalanya berdarah. Bakura hanya melipat kedua tangannya.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja, tadi kebetulan ada lalat di kepalamu, makanya aku memukulnya pakai sepatu. Tapi sepertinya salah sasaran" mendengar jawaban simple Bakura langsung membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya menjadi sweatdrop dan Yami mulai menggeram. Walaupun Bakura hanya mencoba untuk membantu menyadarkannya tapi cara yang dilakukan Bakura tetap saja tergolong sadis.

"awas jika setelah ini aku menderita gegar otak, akan kuhajar kau Keparat!!!" geram Yami sambil kembali duduk dan mulai mengambil kartu remi yang berceceran di meja. Bakura hanya memutar bola matanya keatas.

"yes ma'am....." Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Bakura. Yami kini kembali sadar dan mulai mengocok tumpukan deck kartu reminya dengan sangat cepat. Ia lalu menatap Yugi sambil tersenyum sinis.

"ini adalah game terakhir untuk menentukan siapa yang layak menjadi the king of game Yugi....."

"The king of game?" Yugi mengernyutkan dahinya. Yami mulai mengangguk.

"ya. Ini adalah game terakhir, sekaligus game penghabisan kita. Kali ini harus ada sesuatu yang dipertaruhkan" Yugi mulai memandang serius kearah Yami.

"taruhan?" Yami kembali tersenyum.

"ya. Jika kau menang maka aku dan Bakura akan bersedia melakukan semua perintahmu selama 1 hari penuh termasuk sekarang ini...." semua langsung terkejut mendengar hal itu. Bakura langsung shock dan melotot secara bersamaan.

"HEI!!! TU...TUNGGU DULU *BEEP!!!!* KENAPA AKU JUGA IKUT DALAM TARUHAN INI!!!! AKU TIDAK MAU KEPARAT!!! JANGAN IKUTKAN AKU DALAM TARUHAN BULLSHIT SEPERTI INI!!! SHIT!!!! AKU TIDAK MAU!!!! BANGSAT!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK YAMI!!!" Yami mulai emosi mendengar perkataan Bakura. Ia lalu mulai berdiri dan mulai menarik telinga kawannya itu.

"tenanglah Bakura, aku pasti akan memenangkan game ini!! aku tak akan mengambil resiko dengan taruhan seperti ini jika aku tak bisa memenangkannya. Sebaiknya kau percaya padaku *Beep!!!* aku pasti menang!!! Aku adalah the king of game!!" bisik Yami. Bakura malah semakin bertambah sewot.

"KING OF GAME?!! KING OF GAME KATAMU?!!! HEI!!! INGAT, KAU SUDAH KALAH 3 KALI BERTURUT-TURUT DARI SI CULUN ITU BASTARD!!! KAU MASIH BILANG BAHWA KAU SEORANG THE KING OF GAME!??! SINTING KAU INI!!!" Yami hanya bisa mengeluh mendengar hal itu.

"itu kan karena tadi Yugi memanfaatkan kelemahanku brengsek!!! Naluriku sebagai raja game tidak bisa keluar!!! Sudah!! Lebih baik percayakan takdirmu padaku!!" dengan itu Yami langsung kembali duduk dan mengocok lagi decknya.

"*BEEP* YOU!!!! DAMMIT!!! AKU MENYESAL TIDAK SEGERA MEMBUNUHMU DARI DULU!!! SHIT!!!" geram Bakura yang saat ini hanya bisa pasrah sambil menunggu mimpi buruknya tiba. Yugi yang melihat itu masih terlihat shock dan menganga.

"a..apa kalian serius akan mempertaruhkan diri kalian sendiri dalam permainan ini?" mendengar pertanyaan Yugi membuat Yami tersenyum sinis.

"tentu saja Yugi....jika kau menang kau bisa menyuruh kami untuk melakukan apa saja dalam waktu satu hari penuh termasuk hari ini...." mendengar itu membuat Yugi senang sekali. Di kepalanya kini mulai terbayang pembalasan apa yang akan dilakukan Yugi pada dua orang musuhnya itu. Yugi mulai tertawa kecil saat hal-hal aneh terbayang dipikirannya. Ini akan semakin menarik.

"baiklah aku setuju dengan taruhan ini...." belum sempat Yugi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yami sudah memotong.

"eits!! Tapi jangan lupa Yugi. Taruhan yang akan kudapatkan Jika aku yang memenangkan game ini....." Yugi mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"baiklah taruhan apa yang kau minta?" Yami kini mulai tertawa seperti iblis. Yugi kini mulai merasakan firasat buruk melihat gelagat Yami. Dengan senyum iblisnya, Yami mulai berkata.

"jika aku yang menang dalam game ini maka taruhannya adalah.......kau Yugi. Aku menginginkanmu......."

To Be Continue.......

Sebuah ultimate gamble yang terakhir akan segera dimulai. Hal yang dipertaruhkan benar-benar sangat berat. Siapa yang akan menang? Siapa yang akan mendapat mimpi buruk? Lalu Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan Jou, Kaiba, Marik dan Malik? Dan yang terpenting adalah kemana sang pemilik kos menghilang? Akankah ia kembali? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : maaf jika lagi-lagi garing. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini.

To coolkid4869 : makasih atas reviewnya coolkid san!! Semoga puppyshipping di chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Mudah-mudahan saja setelah mereka sadar dari mabuknya, mereka bakal nikah sungguhan. Hehehe!! Kita lihat saja nanti. Oke!! terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya ^__^

To Shigeru chan : makasih banyak atas review dan kunjungan anda di blog saya shigeru chan!! Saya sangat menghargai sekali. Semoga Chapter garing ini bisa menghibur anda. Jangan khawatir, kedepan nanti porsi heartshipping akan bertambah tapi walaupun anda sebel sama Yami, jangan sampai anda juga sebel sama puzzleshipping ya. Kalau anda juga sebel sama puzzleshipping, saya akan sedih T_T

Bakura : (nongol gaje, langsung teriak-teriak hingga 100 oktaf) terserah orangnya suka pairing apa!! Kau tak bisa memaksa selera orang dasar author keparat!!!

Author : (sweatdrop) ya ampun, kasar banget omonganmu Kura. Aku udah tahu hal itu. nggak perlu teriak-teriak kenapa sih?!! Oke ganbatte untuk anda shigeru chan!! ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih atas reviewnya Sora san!! ^__^ saya juga suka karakter Kura yang versi victim di fic ini.

Bakura : Ck!!! Ck!!! *BEEP*ING!!! SHIT!!! *BEEP*ING CRAZY AUTHOR!!!! YOU ALL JUST A *BEEP*ING JERK!!! LIKE HELL!!! DAMMIT!!!! *BEEP!!!!*

Author : (sweatdrop) ya....ya, kami sudah cukup puas mendengarkan ceramahmu Kura. Hehe....semoga chapter gaje ini masih bisa menghibur anda Sora san. Ganbatte!! ^_^

To Aihara Zala : terima kasih atas reviewnya!!! Semoga puppyshiping gaje di chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato!!! ^__^

To ArcXora : makasih banyak atas reviewnya!!! ^__^ tenang om pegasus tidak muncul disini. Dia akan membuat kejutan di chapter depan. Jadi persiapkan diri anda. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Hehehe!!! Ganbatte ne!!! ^__^

To BM,Lisa,Kurii chan,yamino kamichama 666 dan semua pereview lain : arigato!!! Arigato my pren!!! You're cool!!! Hehehe.... ^__^

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, harap kembali review ya!! Saran, kritik yang membangun dan pertanyaan dengan senang hati akan diterima kecuali flame ^__^

Yami : semakin banyak review, update akan semakin cepat. Jadi lebih cepat lebih baik.

Author : see you all in the next chapter!! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9 : The Worst Revenge

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Chapter garing, Beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, minor humor, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 9-------

The Worst Revenge

"jika aku yang menang dalam game ini maka taruhannya adalah.......kau Yugi. Aku menginginkanmu......."

"A...APA!?!" mendengar pernyataan yang menusuk itu bagaikan sebuah bencana untuk Yugi. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang akan dipertaruhkan dalam game terakhir ini. Yugi hanya bisa shock dan terbelalak dengan semua itu. bahkan Honda dan Anzu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Yugi.

"kau gila!!! Taruhan yang harus Yugi berikan tidak sebanding dengan kalian!!!" Anzu terlihat emosi dan tidak terima dengan pernyataan Yami. Bahkan Honda juga ikut marah dan mulai memukul meja judi.

"yang dikatakan Anzu benar!! Kami tidak terima jika sahabat baik kami diperlakukan seperti ini!!! kalian benar-benar brengsek!!!" Yami dan Bakura mulai tertawa melihat itu.

"hah!! ini adalah caraku untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau!! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Yugi bahwa cepat atau lambat, kau akan jadi milikku!! Aku tak peduli walaupun dengan cara terendah seperti ini, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu!! Jika kau memang memiliki jiwa seorang gamer, sebaiknya kau jangan lari dari tantanganku Yugi sekalipun taruhannya seberat ini...." Yami mengatakan itu dengan keinginan yang sangat kuat. Yugi bisa merasakan hal itu. sebuah ambisi yang melahirkan sebuah ketakutan dalam hati Yugi. Musuhnya itu tidak main-main. Anzu dan Honda kini mulai mengkhawatirkan sahabat mereka.

"Yugi, sebaiknya jangan kau terima taruhan ini!! resikonya terlalu tinggi Yugi!!" Anzu mencoba sekuat tenaga meyakinkan Yugi.

"itu benar Yugi!! Sebaiknya jangan kau turuti taruhan para orang gila itu!!" tambah Honda sambil menatap tajam kearah Yami dan Bakura. Yugi masih tetap diam.

'dalam game ini tidak hanya sekedar taruhan diri saja tapi game penghabisan ini juga menyangkut harga diriku sebagai seorang gamer. Aku tak akan lari dari tantangan. Selain menjadi mahasiswa teladan, aku juga ingin menjadi the king of game. Ini adalah kesempatanku. Aku tak akan lari. Sekalipun diriku yang akan jadi taruhannya, aku tak peduli!! Aku pasti menang!!' tekad Yugi sudah bulat. Ia lalu mulai menatap Yami dengan serius.

"aku terima tantanganmu Yami" Honda dan Anzu langsung terbelalak mendengar jawaban Yugi. Di lain sisi Yami hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tahu bahwa kau tak akan lari dari tantanganku Yugi..." dengan cepat Yami kembali mengocok decknya. Anzu mulai mencengkram kedua bahu Yugi dan mulai terlihat panik.

"Yugi!! Apa kau sudah gila hah!! jika kau kalah dalam taruhan ini maka kau akan...."

"tenanglah Anzu, aku pasti akan memenangkan game ini. ini juga salah satu impianku selain menjadi mandiri, Aku juga ingin menjadi raja game. Aku ingin menjadi raja gamble. Ini juga menyangkut harga diriku sebagai sebagai seorang gamer teman-teman. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku pasti bisa memenangkan game ini"

"tapi...." Honda langsung menepuk bahu Anzu. Ia memberikan isyarat untuk percaya pada Yugi. Anzu hanya bisa pasrah dengan itu.

"baiklah kami mengerti Yugi. Kami percaya kau pasti bisa menang. Berjuanglah!!" Yugi mulai tersenyum pada kedua temannya. Ia lalu kembali menatap Yami yang masih mengocok decknya.

"baiklah Yugi, aku ingin membuat penawaran padamu" Yami lalu mulai mengeluarkan deck reminya yang satu lagi dan mulai mencampurnya dengan deck remi yang sebelumnya. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi melihat hal itu.

"dua deck?"

"aku menantangmu dalam permainan double poker. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya bukan?" Yugi mulai mengangguk dengan hal itu. kesempatan orang untuk berbuat curang akan lebih kecil daripada poker biasa. Dengan Permainan gamble macam ini, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi sangat amat sulit. Setelah Yami mengocok deck reminya, ia lalu memberikannya pada Yugi.

"silahkan kau yang kocok Yugi untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak melakukan trick-trick untuk bermain curang" Yami mulai terlihat percaya diri lagi. Ia tidak terlihat gugup seperti sebelumnya. Yugi lalu mulai mengocok deck remi itu sambil menatap tajam kearah Yami. Dalam permainan gamble ini tak ada teknik khusus. Yang ada hanyalah faktor luck. Yugi tak akan bisa mempengaruhi cara bermain Yami. Ini benar-benar game penentuan bagi mereka berdua. Yugi lalu mulai menyerahkan deck remi pada Yami dan Yami mulai membagikan masing-masing lima kartu untuk Yugi dan dirinya. Secara perlahan-lahan mereka melihat kartu apa yang mereka dapatkan. Yami terlihat tersenyum dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

'king hati, Queen hati, Jack hati, sepuluh hati dan tujuh diamond!! Ini adalah kartu yang bagus!! Aku hanya butuh As hati untuk mendapatkan Straight Flush!!' Yami mulai tersenyum sinis dengan itu. Bakura yang berada di samping Yami juga mulai tersenyum.

"heh!! Sepertinya naluri gamblemu mulai keluar ya" Yami mulai menatap kawannya itu seraya tersenyum.

"sudah kubilang padamu bahwa aku pasti akan memenangkan game ini Bakura. Kau hanya tinggal percaya padaku" Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar itu. sepertinya kemenangan sudah pasti berada ditangan Yami. Kesempatan Yugi untuk mengalah nilai kartu Yami sangat sulit sekali. mereka berdua lalu melihat kearah Yugi. Yugi hanya terlihat diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

'ia sengaja menyembunyikan ekspresinya agar aku tak dapat membaca kartu apa yang ia dapatkan. Dia sungguh pemain yang menarik...' Yami lalu mulai berbicara.

"baiklah Yugi ini adalah kesempatan untuk menukarkan kartu. Kau ingin menukar untuk berapa kartu?" Yugi lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan lalu mulai menatap tajam kearah rivalnya itu.

"satu" Yami mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"hehe....aku juga akan menukar satu kartu. Kalau begitu silahkan kau duluan Yugi...." dengan penuh rasa gugup ia mulai mengambil satu kartu dari tumpukan deck yang tersisa. Kartu yang ada ditangan Yugi adalah sebuah kartu yang memiliki potensi tinggi untuk mengalahkan kombinasi kartu Yami tapi jika ia tidak berhasil melengkapi susunan kartunya maka Yugi akan kalah.

'aku hanya bisa percaya pada heart of the card' pikir Yugi. Perlahan-lahan ia lalu mulai melihat kartu yang ia ambil dan dalam sekejap ia langsung terbelalak melihat kartu apa yang ia dapatkan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa sudah pasti kemenangan mutlak berada di pihaknya. Tak lama kemudian Yami juga mengambil satu buah kartu dari tumpukkan deck dan ia langsung tersenyum dengan kartu apa yang ia dapatkan.

'As hati!!! Bagus!! Dewi fortuna selalu berpihak padaku!! Kau akan menjadi milikku Yugi!!' Yami benar-benar senang memikirkan hal itu. karena sebentar lagi, sebuah target yang selalu ia kejar dengan susah payah akhirnya akan ia dapatkan.

"hahahahaha!!! Kau akan menjadi milikku Yugi!! Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Bersiaplah Yugi!!" Yugi tetap tenang dan tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun saat mendengar pernyataan musuhnya itu.

"tunjukkan kartumu" sahut Yugi dengan santai. Yami mulai tersenyum bagaikan iblis mendengar itu. ia lalu mulai membuka kelima kartunya.

"ini dia yang kudapatkan STRAIGHT FLUSH!!!" Yami mulai tertawa penuh kemenangan. Bakura hanya tersenyum sinis melihat hal itu. Anzu dan Honda mulai cemas. Kartu yang ada ditangan Yami sangat tinggi nilainya.

"Ya..Ya tuhan!! Stra...straight Flush!!! Ba...bagaimana bisa dia mendapat kartu seperti itu!!! ini gila!!" Honda masih tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. King hati, Queen hati, Jack hati, Sepuluh hati dan As hati terlihat berurutan di atas meja. Sangat sulit ditemui seseorang yang mendapatkan straight flush dalam permainan judi. Dalam double poker yang berisi 104 kartu, perbandingan untuk mendapatkan kartu tertinggi hampir 2 persen saja. Tapi Yami bisa mengatasi hal itu. Anzu mulai menatap Yugi dengan pandangan cemas.

"Yu..Yugi..." Yugi hanya menunduk dan tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Yami mulai menyangga dagunya dan menatap Yugi dalam-dalam. Ia mulai membayangkan masa-masa saat ia akan mendapatkan Yugi nanti. Selama ini Yugi sudah menjadi obsesinya. Ia tak sabar ingin segera membawa Yugi ke suatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang bisa ia habiskan berdua saja dengan kembaran imutnya itu.

"setelah ini mungkin kita bisa ke hotel Yugi....aku akan memberikanmu sebuah pengalaman yang tak terlupakan...." nafsu mulai memenuhi hati Yami. Ia hanya ingin segera mendekap Yugi dengan erat. Ia tak sabar ingin segera merasakan lembutnya bibir kembarannya itu dan juga tubuh mungilnya itu. Honda dan Anzu benar-benar merasa cemas. Yugi masih terlihat diam dan menunduk. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai tersenyum.

"aku....menang"

"Apa?" Yami dan Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahi mereka.

"tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan Yami!! Kecuali jika kau mendapat kombinasi nilai kartu tertinggi dalam poker dan hal itu terlalu mustahil!!!" sahut Bakura. Yami mulai kembali memasang wajah serius.

'tidak mungkin dia mendapatkan kombinasi itu.....tidak mungkin!!!' Yami terus meyakinkan dirinya. Honda dan Anzu juga mulai harap-harap cemas. Dengan tenang Yugi mulai membuka susunan kartunya satu-persatu dan dalam sekejap semua terkejut dengan susunan kartu Yugi. Susunan kartu itu terdiri dari King sekop, Queen sekop, Jack sekop, Sepuluh sekop dan As sekop.

"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!!!! TI...TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!" Bakura benar-benar shock dengan hal itu. Yami hanya bisa menganga melihat itu. kembarannya itu telah berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam dunia poker yakni Royal Straight Flush. Satu-satunya kombinasi kartu yang bisa mengalahkan Straight Flush milik Yami. Jika ada seseorang yang pernah mendapatkan Royal Straight Flush dalam dunia poker maka dia pantas disebut sebagai raja judi. Yugi mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai tersenyum dengan kemenangan.

"kau kalah Yami.....kau harus ingat dengan taruhannya" mendengar itu Bakura langsung memasang wajah horor. Ia langsung mengguncangkan bahu kawannya itu.

"SIAL!!! INI GARA-GARA KAU KEPARAT!!! KI...KITA KALAH!!! KITA KALAH DAMMIT!!!! KALAH!!!! FUCK!!!! FUCK!!!! FFUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK!!!!!" Sangking marahnya, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Bakura sampai tidak tersensor. Yami hanya bisa mematung dan shock. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia telah kalah. Di sisi lain Anzu dan Honda juga ikut merasa senang dan lega dengan kemenangan Yugi.

"kau menang Yugi!!! Kau hebat!!" puji Anzu. Yugi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar itu. kini rencana balas dendam Yugi akan bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"tidak......ini tidak mungkin.....tidak mungkin aku kalah....TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!" Yami terlihat memegangi kepalanya dan mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia terlihat shock dan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Melihat itu Bakura semakin menggeram.

"KAU SUDAH KALAH BRENGSEK!!!! KAU SUDAH KALAH!!! AKU BERSUMPAH SETELAH INI AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU KEPARAT!!!! KAU HANYA PEMBAWA SIAL YAMI!!! AARRGGHHH!!!! SHIT!!!! SHIT!!!!" Bakura mulai meninju meja judi hingga bergetar. Yami lalu mulai menatap tajam kearah Yugi. Ia lalu mulai berdiri.

"kau harus jadi milikku Yugi!!! Kau harus jadi milikku!!! Aku tidak terima dengan semua ini!!! kau.....KAU HARUS JADI MILIKKU SEKARANG JUGA!!!!" Dengan cepat Yami langsung berjalan menuju kearah Yugi dan langsung mencengkram tubuh Yugi ke dinding. Yugi mulai pucat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yami. Anzu, Honda dan Bakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yami.

"HEI!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!! KAU SUDAH KALAH BRENGSEK!!!" Honda mulai marah dan mencoba melepaskan Yami dari Yugi. Tak lama kemudian Bakura dan Anzu juga ikut membantu melerai Yami dari Yugi.

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!!! YUGI HANYA MILIKKU!!! MILIKKU!!!!" Tenaga Yami benar-benar kuat. Walaupun Honda dan Bakura mencoba menarik Yami, ia masih tidak dapat melepaskan cengkraman Yami dari Yugi.

"le...lepaskan aku!!! Sa...sakit sekali!!!" Yugi mulai berontak. Cengkraman Yami terlalu erat. Honda dan Bakura mulai panik.

"Shit!!! Kenapa ia bisa sekuat ini!!!" sahut Honda tidak percaya.

"ini adalah efek dari penyakit hormonnya!! Yami tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya!! Dasar keparat!!! Sadarlah Yami!!! *BEEP!!!*" dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Honda dan Bakura berhasil melepas cengkraman Yami dari Yugi. Yugi benar-benar shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia lalu mulai berdiri dibelakang Anzu. Yami mulai terlihat menunduk dan terengah-engah. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"kau tak bisa seenaknya berbuat seperti itu!! akuilah kekalahanmu!!!" bentak Anzu marah. Yami hanya terdiam dan membuang muka mendengar itu. Ia benar-benar tak terima dengan kekalahannya. Selain Yami kehilangan gelarnya sebagai raja game dia juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa mendapatkan Yugi. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia tak pernah merasakan kegagalan mutlak seperti ini. tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai berjalan mendekati Yami. Yami mulai menatap kearah Yugi.

"Yu...Yugi...." Yugi mulai tersenyum sinis melihat wajah Yami yang tak berdaya. Ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"saatnya untuk menyerahkan taruhanmu.....sex god"

--------------

"Hei seksi!! Mau kemana cantik?!!"

"kucing manis......sini!!! biar om yang pelihara kamu ya?!!"

"hei!! Satu malam berapa hargamu?!! Aku mau menyewamu selama seminggu!!!"

"iihhhiiiii betismu mulus sekali bitch!!! Hahahahaha!!!!"

"hahaha!!! Selain rapet Bokongmu juga semok!!! Aku suka itu!! hahahaha!!!" Yami tak peduli dengan semua ejekan-ejakan yang diberikan padanya. Saat ini ia harus memenuhi taruhannya pada Yugi. Yugi mulai memerintahkannya memakai kostum kucing betina yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Anzu untuknya. Saat ini Yami terlihat memakai sebuah tank top dan rok mini berbulu dengan ekor kucing dibelakangnya. Ia juga memakai dua buah telinga kucing dan memakai sepatu hak tinggi bermotif macan. Yami mulai berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas minuman. Ia diperintahkan Yugi untuk menjadi cat maid dalam bar. Ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sangat seksi. Wajah Yami benar-benar merah. Harga dirinya kini mulai terinjak-injak.

"hei, mau kemana? Jangan buru-buru kucing manis....." kini beberapa pria mulai mengerubungi Yami dan mulai mencolek-colek tubuhnya. Yami benar-benar emosi dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"sebaiknya kalian menyingkir dari jalanku.....aku tak ingin mencari masalah disini" para pria hidung belang itu mulai tertawa mendengar perkataan Yami. Salah seorang pria kini mulai mencengkram wajah Yami.

"aaawww kucing cantik ternyata galak juga....tenang kami tak akan menyakitimu, gadis manis..." Yami benar-benar marah. Dengan cepat ia langsung melemparkan beberapa gelas yang ada diatas nampan kearah pria-pria itu. dan mulai menendang beberapa pria yang lainnya.

"BRENGSEK!!! SEGERA MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU KEPARAT!!! AKU INI PRIA!!! BUKAN WANITA!!! ASSHOLE!!! DAMMIT *BEEP!!!!*" Dengan cepat Yami mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan beberapa pria yang kesakitan karena terkena lemparan gelas dari Yami. Yami benar-benar sangat emosi. Ia mulai mendorong dan menjotos beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kearah Yugi yang saat ini duduk di kursi dekat panggung sambil menunggunya.

"ini minumanmu....master Yugi" Yugi benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Yami. Saat ini sang sex god yang arogant itu berubah menjadi seorang pelayan wanita berkostum kucing. Yugi yakin harga diri Yami saat ini benar-benar hancur. Yugi sungguh sangat senang dengan pembalasannya ini.

"terima kasih cat maid Yami...." Yami hanya bisa menatap tajam kearah Yugi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah karena malu bercampur marah.

"apa ada sesuatu yang lain yang kau inginkan....master Yugi?" sahut Yami sarkastik. Yugi lalu mulai meminum minumannya dengan gaya elegant. Setelah itu ia mulai meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja.

"pijat kakiku...." Yami hanya bisa menggeram dengan hal itu.

"dengan senang hati....master" Yugi mulai tertawa melihat wajah emosi Yami. Balas dendam ini sungguh menyenangkan. Tak lama kemudian Anzu sudah berada diatas panggung.

"baiklah!! Apa kalian semua sudah siap!!! Kali ini kita akan mengadakan sebuah pertunjukan yang menarik!!!" semua pengunjung bar mulai berkumpul di dekat panggung. Yugi masih duduk dengan santai di kursi VIP nya sambil terus dipijat oleh cat maid pribadinya. Yugi yakin Ini akan menjadi sebuah pertunjukan yang paling spektakuler yang pernah ada dalam suatu bar. Yugi mulai tersenyum kearah Anzu sebagai isyarat untuk memulai permainan mereka. Yami yang masih memijat kaki Yugi hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahinya.

'apa yang akan mereka rencanakan?' pikir Yami bingung.

"baiklah!!! Ini adalah persembahan dari kami!!! Mari kita sambut ini dia SANG PENARI ULAR BAKURA TRALALA!!!!!!"

Dalam sekejap sesosok figur berambut putih mulai berjalan melenggak-lenggok menuju panggung sambil membawa seekor ular. Ia memakai busana bernuansa india. Suara gemerincing mulai terdengar dari atas panggung. Semua penonton mulai terbelalak melihat itu. Yugi, Honda dan Anzu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sang penari ular yang bergoyang dengan gemulai. Yami hanya bisa terbelalak dan menganga melihat sahabat punknya saat ini menjadi penari ular.

"Ba...Bakura!!??"

Bakura terlihat menunduk sambil mencoba menari dengan seekor ular peliharaan Honda dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Beberapa pria di depan panggung hanya bisa mengeluarkan air liur dan menatap Bakura dengan tatapan girang. Walau saat ini Bakura terlihat menunduk dan raut wajahnya tertutupi bayangan poninya, Yami bisa memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat marah. Benar-benar marah besar. Tak lama kemudian salah seorang pria mulai maju dan langsung mencengkram pinggul Bakura dan ikut bergoyang.

"kau seksi sekali cantik.....bagaimana kalau malam nanti kau ikut denganku?" Bakura mulai tersenyum mendengar itu.

"ikut denganmu? Dengan senang hati....." pria itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Bakura dan mulai mengelus-elus bokong pria berambut putih itu.

"benarkah itu?" Bakura mulai menampakkan senyum sadisnya.

"ya benar. Dengan senang hati.......dengan senang hati aku....AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BRENGSEK!!!!" dengan cepat Bakura langsung meninju wajah pria itu hingga terpental kebawah. Belum puas dengan hal itu, Bakura langsung menginjak-injak tubuh pria itu dan melilitkan ular peliharaan Honda ke leher pria itu. pria itu mulai sesak nafas. Semua orang di dalam bar hanya bisa menatap Bakura dengan wajah horor.

"hehehe.....apa kau suka pertunjukanku *BEEP*?? Bagaimana jika aku mengirimmu ke neraka sekarang juga eh?? Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya untukmu orang tua!!!" Bakura semakin melilitkan ular peliharaan Honda ke leher pria itu. pria itu mulai pucat dan semakin kesulitan bernafas.

"a..ampun nona!! To...tolong aku!! Ja...jangan bunuh aku....a..ampun....To...Tolong!!!" Bakura semakin tertawa dengan sadisnya.

"MATILAH KAU KEPARAT!!! MATILAH DALAM KESENGSARAAN INI!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! DIE!!! DIEEEEEE!!!!! DIEEE YOU *BEEP*ING JERK!!! DDIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Pria itu mulai berontak dari cengkraman Bakura. Semua orang dalam bar benar-benar ketakutan melihat Bakura dan tak ada yang berani menghentikan Bakura. Bahkan Yugi, Yami, Anzu dan Honda juga hanya bisa pucat dan ketakutan melihat hal itu. Bakura benar-benar sangat marah. Sangat sangat marah sekali.

"di...dia su...sudah gila!!" sahut Anzu pelan.

"a..aku harap ia tidak membunuh ular peliharaanku....." gumam Honda ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian pria yang dililit Bakura mulai pingsan. Bakura langsung membawa ular peliharaan Honda dan menatap tajam kearah pria-pria yang berada di dekat panggung.

"hehe....siapa dari kalian yang ingin merasakan neraka bersamaku? Aku akan dengan senang hati menyayat tubuh kalian hingga HANCUR!!!!" Bakura mulai tersenyum sadis dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang ia simpan dari balik bajunya. Ia lalu mulai menyayat pipi pria yang pingsan tadi dan mulai menjilat darah yang ada di pisau itu. semua hanya bisa menatap Bakura dengan wajah horor. Dalam sekejap beberapa pengunjung bar mulai kabur dan keluar dari bar karena takut dengan Bakura.

"DIA BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!!!! AYO CEPAT SEMUANYA!!! LARI!!!!" hampir setengah dari pengunjung bar mulai berlari keluar dari bar. Bakura hanya bisa tertawa dengan sadis. Ia lalu mulai menatap kearah Yugi dan yang lainnya. Jantung Yugi serasa berhenti berdetak. Mereka semua mulai ketakutan dan pucat saat Bakura perlahan-lahan mendekat kearah Yugi.

CRING!!! CRING!! CRING!!

Suara gemerincing di kaki Bakura bagaikan detik-detik kematian bagi Yugi dan yang lainnya. Yugi kini mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Bahkan Yami juga ketakutan melihat kawannya itu.

"kalian semua sudah berani mempermalukanku seperti ini.....akan kubunuh kalian satu-satu persatu!!! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!!! BANGSAT!!! KALIAN HANYA SEKUMPULAN SAMPAH!!!!! AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN SEMUA MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA!!!!" geram Bakura sambil berlari mengejar Yugi dan yang lainnya. Yugi, Yami, Honda dan Anzu mencoba kabur dari Bakura. Honda lalu mulai berkata pada Yami.

"hei!! Kau kan sahabatnya?!! Coba kau tenangkan dia!!" Yami mengangguk dan lalu mulai menoleh kearah Bakura yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hei Bakura!!! te...tenanglah!!! tidak hanya kau saja yang malu brengsek!!! Aku juga malu harus berpakaian sebagai pelayan bodoh seperti ini!!!" Bakura hanya bisa menggeram mendengar perkataan kawannya itu.

"tenang katamu? Hah? TENANG?!!! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA TARUHAN BODOHMU ITU KEPARAT!!! GARA-GARA KAU, AKU HARUS MENJADI PENARI MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI INI!!! MASIH MENDING KAU MENJADI PELAYAN SEDANGKAN AKU?? THE THIEF KING BAKURA MENJADI PENARI ULAR BAKURA TRALALA?!!!! YANG BENAR SAJA!!!! KALI INI AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU YAMI!!!! TERUTAMA KAU CULUN SIALAN!!! PERMAINANMU INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU!!!! JANGAN LARI KALIAN!!! FFUUUCCKK!!! AKAN KUSAYAT-SAYAT TUBUH KALIAN DAN AKAN KUBAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP SEKARANG JUGA!!!! DASAR SAMPAH!!!!" semua mulai pucat mendengar perkataan Bakura. Sepertinya perkataan Yami semakin menambah situasi menjadi buruk.

"Di...dia tak akan sungguh-sungguh membunuh kita kan?" tanya Anzu pucat.

"aku ragu akan hal itu. dari raut wajah Bakura, ia benar-benar sangat serius akan membunuh kita semua" pernyataan Yami semakin membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya menjadi pucat.

"kita harus keluar dari Bar!!!" usul Honda. Yugi langsung menatap Honda dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"tunggu dulu Honda!!! Ba...bagaimana dengan Jou?!! Dia masih berada di dalam bar!!! Ba...bagaimana jika ia dibu...bunuh oleh Ba...Bakura?!!" mendengar perkataan Yugi langsung membuat Yami teringat pada Kaiba, Marik dan Malik.

'iya juga, sebenarnya kemana mereka? Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka?' pikir Yami.

"sebaiknya kita pancing Bakura untuk ikut keluar dari Bar!! Setelah itu kita akan kembali masuk kedalam Bar dan menyusul Jou dan yang lainnya" ujar Honda. Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan usul kawannya itu.

"baiklah!! Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi!! Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini!!" dengan cepat Yugi dan yang lainnya berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi tiba-tiba ada sesosok figur yang tiba-tiba menghadang mereka.

"Yugi boy...." Yugi, Yami, Honda dan Anzu hanya bisa menatap wajah horor saat sosok Pegasus saat ini sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan. Wajahnya mulai dilumuri darah. Beberapa pecahan beling mulai menusuk tubuh Pegasus. Bahkan seluruh tubuh Pegasus di selubungi oleh sampah dengan bau yang sangat tidak sedap. Penampakkan Pegasus bagaikan sesosok monster yang baru saja bangkit dari tempat pembuangan.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Secara spontan Yugi dan yang lainnya berteriak dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam bar. Mereka semua masih tak menyadari bahwa figur yang penampakkannya seperti zombie itu adalah sang pemilik kos.

"ya...ya tuhan!! Makhluk apa itu tadi?!! A..apa dia monster?!!" sahut Honda pucat. Anzu mulai angkat bicara.

"dia bukan monster Honda!!! A..aku yakin dia pasti TERMINATOR!!!!" Yugi, Yami dan Honda langsung sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Anzu.

"terminator darimananya?? Monster yang tidak jelas wujudnya dengan wajah berlumuran darah dan beberapa pecahan beling yang tertusuk diseluruh tubuhnya tak lupa juga dengan tambahan variasi sampah di pakaiannya kau bilang itu 'terminator'?" Honda hanya bisa berwajah aneh dengan hal itu. dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Anzu.

"kau terlalu banyak melihat film action Anzu" keluh Yugi. Yami hanya bisa melongo melihat interaksi teman-teman Yugi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yugi bisa berteman dengan orang-orang yang sangat aneh seperti ini.

"Yugi boy!!! Jangan lari!!!" Pegasus yang dikira Anzu adalah 'terminator' itu terus mengejar Yugi dan yang lainnya. Yugi semakin pucat mendengar itu.

"di...dia bahkan memanggilku dengan gaya seperti pemilik kos?? Oh Ra mengapa banyak makhluk aneh yang terobsesi denganku!!" Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. ia tak menyangka bisa terjebak dalam jalan hidup yang tidak jelas seperti ini. mereka terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya di hadapan mereka terdapat Bakura yang sedang membawa ular peliharaan Honda di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pisau di tangan kanan.

"hehe....jadi kalian sudah bosan hidup rupanya?? Heh!! Aku akan dengan senang hati mengirim kalian semua ke neraka" Yugi, Yami, Honda dan Anzu tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Bakura dan terus berlari melewati Bakura. Bakura hanya bisa melongo dengan hal itu.

"cepat segera pergi dari situ Bakura!!!" sahut Yami yang kini berlari menjauh dari Bakura.

"hah? me...memangnya kenapa?" Bakura tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan kawannya itu. Anzu langsung bersorak.

"ADA TERMINATOR DI BAR INI!!!!"

"Ter...terminator?" Bakura langsung sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. saat ia kembali menoleh kedepan ia langsung terbelalak saat sesosok figur mengerikan terus berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Yugi boy!!! A..apa itu kau?!!! OH AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU YUGI BOY!!!!" Pegasus langsung meloncat kearah Bakura dengan maksud akan memberikan Bakura sebuah pelukan hangat. Bakura hanya bisa menatap wajah horor melihat hal itu. ia tak sempat menghindar lagi.

"*BEEP*ING!!!!! AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

To Be Continue.......

Akhirnya sebuah pembalasan ternyata tak menghasilkan suatu kesenangan melainkan kekacauan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tinggal satu hari lagi penyiksaan yang harus dialami oleh Yami dan Bakura. Pembalasan apalagi yang akan diberikan Yugi pada duo punk itu? saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau mereview fic ini. saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda.

To Shigeru chan : makasih atas review dan dukungannya Shigeru chan ^__^ tunggu terus puppyshipping dan heartshippingnya ya. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Oh ya terima kasih untuk kunjungannya di blog saya. Ending YGO emang menyedihkan banget. Makanya saya gila-gilaan buat fic puzzleshipping buat ngobatin rasa sakit hati saya. Hehehehe.......(langsung dihajar karena lebay) sekali lagi terima kasih banyak shigeru chan ^___^

To coolkid4869 : makasih atas reviewnya coolkid san!!! ^__^ haha, dari dulu saya udah tahu kalau Light=Seto Kaiba karena waktu itu saya pernah lihat video di youtube, ending deathnote dengan Kaiba sebagai Light. Emang mirip banget mereka. Potongan rambutnya sama-sama njamur juga (langsung digampar) hehe...bercanda!! oh ya, chapter kemarin Kaiba emang OOC. Bayangin aja 59 botol bir. Untung dia nggak kubuat overdosis. Untuk Yugi, dia udah berumur 18 tahun disini jadi mungkin tidak seberapa innocent seperti anak kecil coolkid san!!XP (langsung dibakar Yami) untuk Bakura, sepertinya dia sudah bulat akan membunuh Yami. Hahaha!! Sekali lagi terima kasih buat reviewnya coolkid san!! Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : makasih atas Reviewnya Sora san!! ^__^ Yami emang punya penyakit hormon jadi dia agak kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri. Yup!! Semoga Yugi bisa nyembuhin dia. Untuk Bakura, tenang aja dia pasti bakal punya pasangan. Masih banyak misteri masa lalu yang belum terpecahkan di fic gaje ini. termasuk masa lalunya dengan hikarinya itu. jadi tetap stay tune Sora san ^__^

Kura : stay tune?? STAY TUNE KATAMU?!!! FIC SAMPAH INI SEMAKIN MEMBUAT IMEJKU HANCUR!!!! KAU BAHKAN MEMBUATKU MENJADI PENARI ULAR?!!! DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL TRALALA LAGI??!! *BEEP*ING SHIT!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK WARAS!!!! *BEEP!!!*

Author : diam!!! Kalau kau tetap cerewet, akan kubuat chapter berikutnya penuh dengan adegan lemonmu bersama PEGASUS!!!!! HAH!!! BAKURA X PEGASUS HOT SCENE LEMON!!!! FULL SATU CHAPTER!!! (langsung tertawa seperti iblis)

Kura : (pucat) O_O' uhh....lu...lupakan kata-kataku tadi. A..aku hanya bercanda.

Author : baguslah jika begitu. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda Sora san. Thanks before ^__^

To Aihara Zala : terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya!!! Saya harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Jangan lupa beri pendapat anda ya. Arigato!! ^__^

To ArcXora : makasih atas reviewnya!! ^__^ semoga permainan judi double poker di chapter ini bisa menambah pengetahuan anda ^__^ adegan rated M? Tunggu aja. Pasti bakal ada lime. Tetap stay tune dan arigato!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : terima kasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya kurii chan!! ^__^ mudah-mudahan anda puas dengan Yami yang di permalukan sebagai cat maid di chapter ini

Yami : (sweatdrop)

Author : sekali lagi arigato!! Dan tetap ganbatte untuk anda!!! ^___^

To yaminokamichama 666 : makasih atas reviewnya rei chan!!! ^__^ untuk lime pasti ada. Tunggu aja!! Oh ya koOri-A100.100 itu Yuki ya? Hehe, kenapa ada heartshipping kan pairingnya YYxYxR jadi sudah jelas R disini adalah Ryou. Terima kasih banyak ya!! Walau ada pm tetep semangat ya minna!! Ganbatte!!! ^___^

To duo BM + Lisa : thank you my friends!! You all always the best!! Tetep stay tune ya!!! Ganbatte!!! ^___^

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview!! Harap kembali melakukan ritual review seperti biasanya ya!! Saran,kritik membangun dan pertanyaan akan selalu diterima ^__^

Yami : kita tidak menerima flame. Flame membuat pemandangan kotak review menjadi suram. Oh ya, semakin banyak dan cepat reviewnya akan semakin cepat updatenya. So please review

Author : oke!! See you all in the next chapter!! ^__^


	10. Chapter 10 : Unexpected Celebration

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Chapter garing, Beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, minor humor, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 10-------

Unexpected Celebration

Yugi dan yang lainnya terus berlari dari kejaran Pegasus. Tak diketahui oleh mereka bahwa saat ini sang terminator itu telah mendapatkan mangsa baru yakni seorang penari ular.

"YUGI BOY!!!! YUGI BOY!!! OH, AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU MALAIKATKU!!!!" Pegasus masih terus mencengkram Bakura di lantai dan terus mendekap pria berambut putih itu. Bakura mulai kesulitan bernafas dan mencoba untuk menahan beratnya tubuh Pegasus yang menurutnya hampir mendekati berat kapal titanic.

"MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU KEPARAT!!! AKU BUKAN YUGI!!! BRENGSEK!!! AAARRGGHHH!!!"

"Aaww....Yugi boy, kau tak perlu malu-malu begitu!! Aku tahu kau pasti juga merindukanku kan? Sini biar kucium wajah imutmu itu!!! Muuaaaaccchhh!!!!" Pegasus mulai mencoba mencium pipi Bakura. Bakura hanya bisa terbelalak dan berwajah horor.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

--------------

"hei a..apa monster itu masih mengejar kita?" tanya Honda seraya berlari bersama Yugi dan yang lainnya.

"aku tidak melihatnya. Lebih baik kita bersembunyi untuk berjaga-jaga" usul Anzu. Yugi memiliki ide lain.

"lebih baik kita sembunyi di balik meja pemesanan minuman" Semua mulai menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Dengan cepat mereka mencoba berlari kearah meja pemesanan. Setelah mereka tiba di meja pemesanan minuman, mata mereka langsung terbelalak seketika saat melihat pemandangan langka di atas meja.

"HOLY SHIT!!! KEPITING SUCI!!! JO...JOU!!!" Honda benar-benar menganga melihat apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Yugi, Anzu terutama Yami hanya bisa shock. Saat ini di hadapan mereka terlihat jelas bahwa diatas meja pemesanan minuman terdapat seorang Jounouchi Katsuya tertidur pulas sambil mendekap Seto Kaiba. Mereka terlihat seperti pengantin baru. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian mulai terjadi keheningan yang pada akhirnya dipecah oleh Anzu.

"umm....Yu...Yugi, pria yang bersama Jounouchi ini kan housematemu yang waktu itu menabrak Jou? Ke...kenapa sekarang ini dia dan Jou terlihat mesra? Apa Jou memendam perasaan pada pria ini?" Yugi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku juga tidak tahu Anzu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua" sahut Yugi bingung. Honda lalu melihat beberapa botol bir yang berceceran di lantai.

"sepertinya mereka berdua habis mabuk-mabukan Yugi" Honda mulai berspekulasi. Yugi mulai mengangguk.

"sepertinya begitu"

Yami yang juga terkejut benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sepupunya bisa sampai jadi seperti ini. ia lalu mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai berfikir.

'sepertinya dari keadaannya yang seperti ini, dia mungkin sedang berlomba minum bir dengan pria berambut pirang itu. aku tak menyangka dia mau meladeni pria itu. sepertinya memang ada sesuatu diantara mereka' Yami paham betul dengan watak sepupunya itu. sepupunya itu tak akan pernah mau meladeni sesuatu hal jika tak ada suatu kepentingan atau keuntungan yang bisa Kaiba dapatkan.

'heh!! Aku tak menyangka orang kelas tinggi macam dia ternyata type pasangannya adalah pria pirang ini. sungguh selera yang unik. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya. Hah!! sepertinya ia suka dengan type-type orang yang dengan mudah bisa dijadikan sebagai peliharaan.....' memikirkan hal itu membuat Yami ingin tertawa. Tak lama kemudian Ia lalu mulai menatap kearah Yugi yang saat ini terlihat sedang berdebat dengan dua orang temannya.

"dasar Jou!! Tidak ikut melihat pertandingan Yugi eh...malah enak-enakan mabuk bersama pria itu!!" gerutu Honda.

"waktu itu dia terlihat benci sekali dengan pria itu eh...sekarang malah mesra-mesraan!! Dasar munafik!!" Anzu juga tidak kalah sewotnya. Yugi mulai mencoba menenangkan kedua kawannya itu.

"sudahlah teman-teman...sepertinya mereka berdua tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku yakin pikiran mereka dipengaruhi alkohol" mendengar itu Honda dan Anzu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"lalu sekarang bagaimana? Ah!! Hari ini sungguh menyusahkan!! Kita semua terancam dibunuh oleh psycopat gila itu!! belum lagi monster tidak jelas yang masih mengejar kita!!! Sekarang ditambah lagi Jou?? Shit!! Untung besok kita ada cuti kuliah selama tiga hari. Kalau tidak, aku yakin kita semua tak akan bisa kosentrasi pada materi besok" keluh Honda. Anzu mulai sewot.

"yang tadi itu bukan monster Honda!!! Dia terminator!!" protes Anzu.

"ya...ya terserahlah!! Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini? Aku tak mau menginap semalaman di bar ini bersama dengan seorang pembunuh dan monster!!" Anzu lagi-lagi sewot mendengar perkataan Honda.

"sudah kukatakan bahwa dia itu **TERMINATOR** Honda!!! Bukan monster!!!" sangking ngototnya Anzu, teks terminator langsung menjadi tercetak tebal. Honda hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu. Yugi lalu mulai angkat bicara.

"pertama kita tak mungkin keluar dari sini meninggalkan Jou dan Kaiba sendirian. dan aku yakin jika kita membangunkan mereka berdua, mereka tak akan bisa bangun karena telah meminum puluhan botol bir itu. jadi terpaksa kita harus menjunjung Jou dan Kaiba. Tapi Karena aku masih punya jasa pelayan, lebih baik kumanfaatkan saja jasa pelayanku dengan baik dan itu artinya biar cat maid Yami saja yang memisahkan mereka berdua!!" Yami hanya bisa menggeram mendengar perkataan Yugi. Mau tidak mau ia terpaksa harus melaksanakan perintah kembarannya itu. batas waktunya untuk menjadi budak Yugi masihlah belum habis sampai besok.

"sebuah kebanggaan bagiku karena bisa melayanimu master Yugi" Yugi, Honda dan Anzu hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar itu. Mereka tak pernah menyangka akan dapat membuat dewa sex itu berpenampilan sebagai pelayan kucing wanita. Mereka benar-benar menikmati situasi ini. tak lama kemudian Yami mencoba menarik Kaiba dari dekapan Jou tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja. Jika Yami semakin menarik Kaiba maka dekapan Jou pada Kaiba akan semakin kuat. Yami mulai pasrah dengan hal itu.

"maaf master Yugi, sepertinya sahabat anda tidak mau melepaskan Kaiba" mendengar itu Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai melongo.

"tidak mau lepas? Kenapa? Apa Jou benar-benar menyukai Kaiba?" sahut Yugi bingung.

"sepertinya begitu master" jawab Yami singkat. Mendengar itu semua mulai mengeluh.

"sekarang bagaimana? Ah!! Mereka berdua sungguh menyusahkan saja!!!" keluh Anzu. Yugi mulai tersenyum sinis.

"hehe....lebih baik kita kerjai saja mereka berdua nanti" Anzu dan Honda mulai mengernyutkan dahi mereka.

"dikerjai? Maksudmu apa Yugi?" Yugi hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kebingungan kedua temannya itu. ia lalu mulai membisikkan rencananya pada Anzu dan Honda. Yami terlihat mengernyutkan dahinya melihat interaksi antara Yugi dengan teman-temannya itu. Ia lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Kaiba dan mulai merogoh saku celana sepupunya itu.

"jadi begitu teman-teman!! Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Anzu dan Honda mulai tersenyum mendengar rencana Yugi.

"ide bagus!! Kami akan membantumu Yugi!!" sahut Honda antusias. Anzu mulai tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

"hehe....ini pasti menarik!!"

"ya, tolong cepat kalian ke bar di blok belakang wisma. Akan kutunggu. Sebaiknya kalian bawa beberapa bodyguard ekstra karena disini kami terjebak bersama dengan penari ular dan terminator. Kumohon yang cepat ya!! Lebih cepat lebih baik!!" Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo melihat Yami yang sedang berbicara dengan ponsel milik Kaiba. Tak lama kemudian Yami mulai menutup sambungan telponnya dan Yugi mulai berjalan mendekati Yami.

"kau baru saja menghubungi siapa?" Yami hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yugi.

"aku baru saja menghubungi beberapa anak buah Kaiba master Yugi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang dan mengantar kita pulang" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"anak buah Kaiba? Kenapa kau bisa menghubungi mereka? Dan lalu ke...kenapa mereka bisa menurutimu?" Yami mulai tertawa dan mulai berjalan mendekati kembarannya itu.

"tentu saja mereka akan menuruti perintahku master.....aku adalah sepupu dari Kaiba Seto" Yugi langsung terkejut dan terbelalak mendengar hal itu. bahkan Anzu dan Honda juga ikut terkejut.

"ka...kau se..sepupu Kaiba??"

"kenapa? Terkejut ya?" Yami hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi ketidakpercayaan Yugi dan teman-temannya.

"anak punk urakan sepertimu memiliki sepupu kaya macam dia?? Kau bercanda kan??" Honda hanya bisa terbelalak dengan kebenaran itu.

"tidak mungkin..." gumam Anzu. Yami hanya terlihat santai dengan semua respon itu. tak berapa lama kemudian beberapa bodyguard Kaiba yang dipimpin oleh Isono mulai masuk kedalam bar.

"Tuan Yami!!!" Yugi, Anzu dan Honda langsung sweatdrop mendengar sebutan yang ditujukan pada Yami. Kini mereka tak bisa menyangkal bahwa sepertinya Yami benar-benar sepupu Kaiba.

"cepat kau bawa Seto dan kekasihnya ini masuk kedalam limo" perintah Yami. Isono dan beberapa bodyguard lainnya hanya bisa melongo. Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu? apa ada masalah?"

"uhh...ti..tidak tuan Yami. Kami hanya terkejut melihat penampilan baru tuan yang terlihat eksotis...." mendengar itu Yami langsung memerah karena malu. Ia lupa bahwa ia masih memakai kostum cat maid. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai menahan tawa melihat itu.

"ah...aku bosan dengan penampilan lamaku. Aku hanya ingin mencoba gaya baru. Uhh....Sebaiknya kalian cepat bawa mereka berdua ke dalam limo!!"

"baik tuan!!" Isono dan beberapa bodyguard mulai menjunjung Kaiba dan Jou secara bersamaan untuk dibawa menuju limo. Tak lama kemudian beberapa bodyguard mulai berjalan menuju kearah Yami sambil membekap dua orang pria yang tak lain adalah Bakura dan Pegasus.

"sebaiknya kita apakan mereka berdua tuan Yami?" tanya salah satu Bodyguard yang mencengkram Bakura. Yami lalu mulai memperhatikan Bakura. Kawan punk berambut putihnya itu terlihat pucat dan kelelahan. Bahkan terlihat banyak sekali bekas lipstic di wajah Bakura. Yami mulai sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"Ba...Bakura? a..apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Bakura yang tidak lagi terlihat marah, hanya bisa menjawab dengan lemah.

"aku hanya ingin pu...pulang...." Yami hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyuruh bodyguard Kaiba untuk membawa Bakura kedalam limo. Saat ini hanya tinggal satu orang saja. Yakni sang terminator.

"uhh....untuk dia....se..sebaiknya dibawa kemana ya? Apa lebih baik dibuang ke tempat sampah saja ya?" Yami mulai menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Yugi dan yang lainnya juga mulai berjalan maju mendekati Pegasus.

'sepertinya aku familiar dengan orang ini. jangan-jangan dia......' Yugi semakin mendekat dan ia langsung terbelalak saat ia bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah pria yang mengejarnya itu.

"Pe...Pegasus san!!!"

"APA?!!" semua langsung terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Yugi. Yami langsung mendekat dan ikut memperhatikan wajah Pegasus. Tak lama kemudian Yami juga mencapai sebuah kesimpulan yang sama dengan Yugi.

"ka...kau benar!! Di..dia benar-benar Pegasus!!!" semua hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"a...aku tak menyangka terminator itu adalah pemilik tempat kosnya Yugi!!" sahut Anzu tidak percaya. Honda hanya bisa menganga. Yami lalu mulai menyuruh bodyguard Kaiba untuk membawa Pegasus ke dalam limo. Yugi mulai bernafas lega.

"baiklah sebaiknya kita segera pulang"

"tunggu master Yugi..." Yami tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Yugi dan lalu mulai berjalan menuju toilet pria. Honda mulai sweatdrop melihat Yami.

"hei!! Mau kemana kau? mau buang air ya?" Yami tak mempedulikan perkataan Honda dan langsung membuka pintu toilet. Dalam sekejap ia langsung mematung di depan toilet dengan mata melotot. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai mengernyutkan dahinya saat melihat cat maid itu mematung di depan toilet.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Honda bingung. Yugi lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam toilet pria dan akhirnya ia tahu mengapa Yami bisa mematung seperti itu. dihadapannya kini terlihat Marik dan Malik tertidur lelap saling tumpuk dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

"apa kau tidak keberatan jika mereka juga ikut dibawa ke dalam limo....master Yugi?" tanya Yami yang masih mematung. Yugi hanya bisa menjawab dengan datar.

"Jika mereka berdua dibiarkan disini dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini, aku yakin akan banyak orang-orang yang terkena serangan jantung jika mereka masuk ke dalam toilet. Jadi sebaiknya segera bawa mereka pulang" Yami mulai mengangguk perlahan-lahan. Yugi lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan toilet sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"dan Yami....."

"ya master?"

"jangan lupa untuk menutupi aurat mereka dengan kain agar tidak masuk angin"

-------Esok Paginya Di Wisma Sennen-------

Esok paginya, Anzu dan Honda sudah berada di wisma sennen untuk membantu Yugi menjalankan rencananya dalam mengerjai Jou. Saat ini sudah hampir 80 persen semua persiapan yang dilakukan oleh Yugi telah selesai. Kini hanya tinggal mengatur para aktor yang tersisa.

"ingat Yami!! Taruhanmu untuk menjadi budakku masih belum berakhir. Kau harus bisa mensukseskan rencanaku untuk menjahili Jou. Jadi sebaiknya jangan sampai kau mengacaukan semuanya!! Mengerti?" Yugi mulai memerintah bagaikan seorang komandan perang. Yami hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu.

"aku mengerti master Yugi...." Bakura yang saat ini terlihat berdiri di sebelah Yami hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya sambil menggeram.

"hah!! lagi-lagi kau menyuruh kami untuk melakukan hal bodoh culun!! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu pada kami keparat!!?? Apa kau belum puas mempermalukan kami berdua hah?!! dasar kau iblis!! *Beep!!!*" Yugi hanya bisa menatap tajam kearah Bakura.

"hah!! kalian pikir perbuatan kalian sebelumnya tidak membuatku malu hah?!! aku bahkan lebih malu daripada kalian saat ini!! sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu dan segera tuntaskan taruhan ini!!" Bakura mulai emosi mendengar itu.

"YOU *BEEP*ING BRAT!!! JAGA MULUTMU ATAU AKAN KUBUNUH KAU CULUN!!!" Yami mulai mencengkram Bakura saat kawan punknya itu hendak mencengkram Yugi. Yugi mulai pucat dan mundur beberapa langkah. Yami mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu tapi Bakura malah semakin bertambah emosi.

"LIHAT SAJA!!! SETELAH TARUHAN INI BERAKHIR, AKAN KUSAYAT KAU HIDUP-HIDUP!!! FUUUCCCCKKK!!!!"

"jika kau ingin menyayat Yugi, langkahi dulu nyawaku Bakura!!" Yugi langsung terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Ryou kun!!" Ryou kini mulai berdiri membelakangi Yugi dan mulai menatap tajam kearah Bakura.

"jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini Ryou!!" geram Bakura.

"jika sampai Yugi kun tersakiti, itu adalah masalahku!!" Ryou terlihat sangat marah. Yugi tak pernah melihat Ryou seperti ini. ia hanya bisa diam melihat hal itu. Bakura terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Ia lalu mulai menatap tajam kearah Yugi yang saat ini terlihat pucat di belakang Ryou.

"KAU!!!"

"Sudah!!! Tenanglah Bakura!!" Yami mencoba menenangkan Bakura agar dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Bakura mulai bisa tenang dan membuang muka. Yami lalu mulai menatap kearah Yugi.

"aku janji, kami tak akan mengacaukan rencanamu Yugi. Kami akan menyelesaikan taruhan ini dengan baik. Sekarang siapa yang akan mengajari kami untuk....menari?" tanya Yami tenang. Belum sempat Yugi menjawab, seseorang tiba-tiba terlihat memasuki ruangan.

"aku yang akan mengajari kalian.....fuhuhuhuhu...." Yami dan Bakura hanya bisa terbelalak melihat instruktur penari mereka yang tak lain adalah sang pemilik kos Pegasus yang saat ini terlihat sedang memakai kostum baletnya kebanggaannya.

"AAARGH!!! SHIT!!!!"

-------Kamar Kaiba 5 jam kemudian-------

Jam kini mulai menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Di dalam suatu kamar bernuansa elegant terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran double size dengan dua orang pria di atasnya. Yang satu berambut pirang sedang yang satu lagi berambut coklat tua dengan bentuk yang hampir menyerupai jamur. Mereka terlihat lelap dalam tidur mereka sampai pada akhirnya pria berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Jounouchi mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"mmhh....a..aku dimana? Ke...kenapa kepalaku pu...pusing sekali..." Jou mulai mencoba untuk bangun tapi ia langsung terbelalak ketika sepasang lengan terlihat sedang mendekapnya dengan erat. Dan ia semakin shock saat mengetahui siapa orang yang mendekapnya itu.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

Dalam sekejap Kaiba langsung terkejut dan melotot saat teriakan dengan frekuensi yang sangat tinggi itu mulai merasuk kedalam telinganya. Hal itu menyebabkan ia langsung terjatuh kebawah. Sedangkan Jou langsung melonjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai menjauh dari Kaiba.

"Brengsek!!! Kau berisik sekali!!" geram Kaiba seraya memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Jou hanya bisa terbelalak shock melihat Kaiba.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!! KENAPA AKU BISA BERADA DISINI BERSAMAMU HAH!!!" Jou benar-benar mulai panik dan tidak merasa senang sedikit pun dengan situasi ini. Kaiba yang mulai sakit kepala hanya bisa emosi mendengar ocehan Jou.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU MUTT!!! HAH!! YANG KUTAHU ADALAH PAGI INI TELINGAKU HAMPIR SAJA COPOT HANYA KARENA SEBUAH TERIAKAN JELEK DARI MULUT BAUMU ITU DAN HAL ITU MEMBUATKU TERBANGUN DAN TERJATUH HINGGA AKHIRNYA AKU MENDAPATKAN JACKPOT SEBUAH MIGRAIN DI KEPALAKU INI!!! SHIT!!!" Jou hanya bisa bingung dan tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi karena dari raut wajah Kaiba, sepertinya Kaiba juga tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"se...sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi kemarin malam??" Jou mulai mengingat kejadian di bar kemarin malam. Ia hanya ingat sekelebat masa-masa dimana dia sedang mabuk berat bersama Kaiba. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi sesudahnya. Ia lalu mulai melihat kearah Kaiba yang saat ini terlihat membenahi pakaiannya karena kancing bajunya mulai terbuka semua. Hal itu membuat wajah Jou menjadi merah.

'se...sebenarnya a..apa yang terjadi? Ti..tidak mungkin aku dan dia sudah.....' warna merah di wajah Jou semakin bertambah. Kaiba yang melihat itu mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu Mutt!!? daripada kau berdiam diri saja disitu seperti orang bodoh, sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari kamarku anjing kampung!!!" Jou mulai emosi mendengar perkataan dingin Kaiba.

"SIALAN KAU!!! SUDAH KUKATAKAN PADAMU BERKALI-KALI BAHWA AKU INI BUKAN ANJING!!! HAH!! TAK PERLU KAU SURUH PUN, AKU JUGA AKAN KELUAR DARI SINI!! TAK SUDI AKU SATU KAMAR DENGAN ORANG GILA SEPERTIMU!! DAMN YOU WITH YOUR *BEEP*ING LIFE!!!!" Kaiba hanya terbelalak melihat kata kreatif dari mulut Jou. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jou bisa mengatakan kosakata unik seperti Bakura.

"Cih!!" Kaiba hanya bisa membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya. Saat Jou mulai berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu kamar Kaiba, sebuah kejutan datang menyambutnya.

"Hai Jou!!! Selamat ya!!!" Jou langsung terbelalak saat Yugi tiba-tiba memeluknya dan memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Bahkan dibelakang Yugi terlihat Anzu, Honda dan juga Yami. Mereka semua terlihat memasang wajah yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Jou mulai memiliki firasat buruk.

"a...ada apa ini Yug?" Yugi mulai tertawa dan mulai menepuk bahu kawan pirangnya itu.

"ah...Jou!! teganya kau tidak bilang-bilang pada kami soal ini. Sekarang malah pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku pikir kita ini teman Jou...." Jou semakin mengernyutkan dahinya.

"bilang-bilang? Bilang-bilang apa??" Honda langsung maju dan langsung mendekap leher Jou dari belakang.

"hehe....sudah tidak usah berpura-pura bingung gitu!! Aku tak menyangka ternyata typemu seperti dia Jou...." mendengar hal itu Jou langsung menyentak dekapan Honda dan langsung terbelalak.

"type? Se...sebenarnya apa maksud kalian?!! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!!!" kini giliran Anzu yang mulai tersenyum.

"hah!! padahal kau baru saja bangun tidur dari kamarnya Jou. Masa kau masih tidak mau mengakui statusnya?"

"status?? Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian!?! A..aku sungguh tidak mengerti teman-teman!!!" Jou mulai sewot. Yugi kini mulai tertawa.

"masa kau lupa kejadian malam kemarin waktu di bar??"

"kejadian kemarin malam? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Yugi, Anzu dan Honda mulai tertawa kecil. Yami hanya melipat kedua tangannya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tak lama kemudian Kaiba juga mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini? kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di depan kamarku seperti ini?" setelah puas tertawa, Yugi lalu mulai berkata.

"tidak. Kami hanya tertawa karena Jou lupa dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam Kaiba kun" Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam? Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba anjing bau ini bisa berada di dalam kamarku" Jou langsung sewot mendengar perkataan Kaiba. Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa. Yami mulai tersenyum sinis sambil terus melipat kedua tangannya.

"haha!! Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau juga bisa lupa Seto. mungkin malam yang kau habiskan dengannya terlalu panas sampai-sampai kau hilang ingatan" Kaiba langsung terkejut dengan perkataan sepupunya itu.

"apa maksudmu Atem?!!"

"ya sebaiknya kalian semua jelaskan pada kami, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Jou sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Setelah cukup puas melihat sahabatnya dan housematenya itu kebingungan, Yugi mulai angkat bicara.

"semalam saat di bar, kalian.....resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"APA!!!!" Jou dan Kaiba benar-benar terkejut dan shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yugi. Mereka berdua benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"hahahahaha!! Bercandamu tidak lucu Yug!! Mana mungkin aku bisa jadian dengan penghancur antena parabola seperti dia!!!" sahut Jou sambil menunjuk kearah Kaiba. Kaiba mulai menatap tajam ke arah Yugi dan yang lainnya.

"sebaiknya kalian hentikan lelucon murahan ini. hal ini sama sekali tidak lucu" geram Kaiba. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai kembali tertawa.

"kami tidak bohong. Kemarin malam dibar kalian sudah resmi jadian. Wah!! Wah!! Jou, ternyata diam-diam kau suka pada Kaiba kun ya? Jahatnya nggak bilang-bilang pada kami" Jou hanya bisa pucat mendengar hal itu.

"TI...TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU JADIAN DENGANNYA YUG!!! SU...SUDAHLAH!!! SEBAIKNYA KALIAN SEMUA HENTIKAN LELUCON INI!! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MENJADI KEKASIH DARI ORANG SINTING SEPERTINYA!!!" geram Jou sambil menatap tajam kearah Kaiba.

"DAN AKU JUGA TAK SUDI MENJADI KEKASIH DARI ANJING RABBIES SEPERTIMU MUTT!!! DASAR KAU BONKOTSU!!!" geram Kaiba tak kalah panasnya.

"yee....lagi-lagi kalian berdua mencoba menyangkalnya. Sudahlah tidak usah malu-malu. Setelah ini kami semua akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hari jadimu dengan Kaiba Jou" Jou hanya bisa melotot mendengar itu.

"pe...pesta?" Yugi mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"i...ini tidak mungkin terjadi!!! Atem!! Cepat kau hentikan semua omong kosong ini!! cepat katakan bahwa semua hal ini tidak benar!!" geram Kaiba sambil menatap kearah sepupunya.

"maaf Seto tapi yang dikatakan Yugi itu benar. Malam itu di bar, kalian berdua saling menyatakan isi perasaan kalian masing-masing. Setelah itu kalian resmi jadian dan langsung merayakannya dengan mabuk-mabukan" mendengar hal itu, Kaiba hanya bisa menatap sepupunya dengan wajah horor. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"i...ini tidak mungkin!! Ini pasti bohong!!"

"coba buktikan pada kami bahwa kami memang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?? Hanya karena aku bangun dikamar si jamur ini, bukan berarti aku kekasihnya kan?? Lagipula waktu aku bersama dengannya, kalian semua kan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bertanding judi!! Jadi Bagaimana kalian bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kami sudah resmi jadian padahal kalian semua waktu itu sedang tidak bersama kami!!" sahut Jou yang masih tidak terima dengan semua ini.

"umm...." Yugi mulai agak bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tapi tiba-tiba bala bantuan datang padanya.

"aku saksinya!! Aku dan Malik sayang melihatmu sedang berciuman dan make out dengan Kaiba di atas meja pemesanan minuman!!" Marik tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan Kaiba dan Jou. Yugi dan yang lainnya juga ikut terkejut karena mereka tak menyangka bahwa Jou dan Kaiba sungguh-sungguh melakukan hal itu.

"a...apa?!! ma...make out?!!" wajah Kaiba dan Jou kini benar-benar merah. Mereka tak pernah membayangkan akan bisa melakukan hal itu satu sama lain. Marik lalu mulai cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"huff!! Kalian waktu itu benar-benar ganas!! Bahkan kalian lebih ganas daripada aku dan Malik sayang. Aku iri tahu!!" kini warna merah di wajah Kaiba dan Jou sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mereka kini mulai gugup dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

'ba...bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?? A...aku tidak percaya ini!! ba...bagaimana bisa aku memendam perasaan terhadap orang ini' pikir Jou sambil menatap Kaiba. Masih terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Rasa shock kini tergambar di wajah Kaiba. Ia terlihat memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Yugi lalu mulai menepuk bahu Jou.

"sudahlah, memang kenyataan ini sulit dipercaya Jou. Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi, kita akan berpesta!! Dan akan ada penampilan spesial yang akan kupersembahkan khusus untukmu dan Kaiba kun....." sahut Yugi tersenyum sinis sembari menatap kearah Yami yang terlihat pucat.

"uhh...o..oke, ba...baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Aku pinjam toiletmu ya Yug...." mendengar perkataan Jou, Honda mulai tersenyum sinis.

"kenapa kau tidak mandi saja bersama dengan Kaiba Jou?" mendengar hal itu wajah Jou langsung memerah seperti warna mata Yami. Bahkan Kaiba langsung melotot kearah Honda. Honda langsung tertawa melihat itu.

"aku hanya bercanda....."

-------Ruang Depan Wisma Sennen-------

Saat ini ruangan depan wisma sennen sudah tertata dengan sebuah meja yang cukup lebar dengan beberapa kursi berjejeran. Diatas meja sudah terdapat hidangan-hidangan makanan yang terlihat lezat. Kini Yugi, Ryou, Honda dan Anzu mulai duduk di kursi mereka sedangkan Jou dan Kaiba dipaksa duduk bersebelahan di pojok kanan. Dari tadi mereka terlihat bingung dan tak mengatakan apapun. Mereka berdua terlihat gugup.

"ayolah kalian berdua jangan malu-malu. Ayo segera dimakan hidangannya. Itu semua aku yang buat lho!!" sahut Anzu bangga. Jou hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"uhh...ka..kalian semua tak perlu repot-repot merayakan ini semua teman-teman...." wajah Jou benar-benar merah saat mengatakan hal itu. ia tak berani menatap Kaiba. Kaiba yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membuang muka menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"ah sudah tidak apa-apa kami senang bisa merayakan hari paling bahagia ini. kau pantas mendapatkannya Jou!!" Jou hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar antusiasme Anzu.

"uhh.....terima kasih?" Kaiba lalu mulai menatap kearah Yugi sambil tetap melipat kedua tangannya.

"apa hanya ini saja yang ikut berpesta? Mana yang lainnya? Aku tak melihat Marik dan Malik dari tadi?" tanya Kaiba tegas. Yugi mulai bingung menjawab pertanyaan Kaiba.

"uhh...mereka berdua sudah kuberitahu kalau ada pesta tapi sepertinya mereka sekarang sedang....ya kau tahu sendirilah di toilet...." Kaiba langsung melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda agar yugi tidak melanjutkkan penjelasannya.

"ya. Aku mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan. Tak perlu kau jelaskan Yugi...."

"lalu dimana sisanya? Yami dan temannya yang berambut putih yang mirip Ryou dan juga Pegasus san?" tanya Jou ingin tahu. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar itu. tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai berjalan maju ke depan sambil membawa microphone. Jou dan Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahi mereka tanda bingung.

"baiklah!! Ini adalah persembahan kami yang terakhir untuk merayakan hari jadi Jou dan Kaiba kun. Sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan aksi dari teman-teman kita!! Ayo kita sambut ini dia DESTINY CHILD JADI-JADIAN!!!!!"

Dalam sekejap semua mata langsung terbelalak saat tiga figur manusia mulai berjalan masuk ke ruang depan. Di hadapan Jou dan yang lainnya saat ini terlihat Pegasus, Yami dan Bakura sedang memakai kostum anjing yang sudah dimodifikasi secara khusus oleh Anzu. Mereka bertiga terlihat memakai telinga anjing, ekor anjing dan tank top beserta rok bermotif anjing. Kostum yang mereka pakai hampir sama dengan kostum cat maid milik Yami tapi kostum anjing ini terlihat lebih ketat dan tentunya lebih seksi. Kaiba dan Jou hanya bisa menganga dan melotot dengan kejutan itu. bahkan minuman Kaiba langsung tumpah saat ia melihat penampilan eksentrik sepupunya itu.

"A...Atem??" wajah Yami benar-benar merah. Kini harga dirinya hancur didepan sepupunya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kaiba tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Ayahnya. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai kembali berbicara melalui microphone.

"maaf aku tak bisa mengundang destiny child sungguhan. Aku harap destiny child lokal yang para personilnya adalah sex god Yami, pemilik wisma sennen Pegasus san dan mantan penari ular Bakura tralala bisa membuat kalian berdua terhibur. Ayo tunjukkan aksi kalian!!" mendengar tanda dari Yugi, Pegasus, Yami dan Bakura mulai memasang posisi masing-masing. Pegasus lalu mulai berbisik.

"ingat apa yang telah kuajarkan tadi. Tatap ke depan, busungkan dada, getarkan pinggul dan goyangkan dengan perasaan cinta......" Yami dan Bakura hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Pegasus lalu mulai maju kedepan dan berkata.

"ini adalah persembahan dari kami untuk pasangan baru Kaiba Boy dan Joey Boy. Kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang menyimbolkan ikatan cinta kalian. Musik mainkan!!" Ryou yang ternyata sudah stand by di dekat sound system langsung menyalakan musiknya dan sebuah alunan lagu mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru wisma. Dalam sekejap Jou dan Kaiba langsung sweatdrop dengan alunan lagu itu. dengan suara yang tidak seberapa menakjubkan Pegasus mulai bernyanyi.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!!! WOOF!! WOOF!! WOOF!! WOOF!! WOOF!! WOOF!! WOOF!! WOOF!! WOOF!!" Dengan tarian aneh Pegasus mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian Yami dan Bakura mengikuti gerakan Pegasus. Semua yang melihat pertunjukkan itu tak ada yang mengedipkan mata sedikit pun. Bahkan Yugi yang menjadi MC acara juga hanya bisa menganga melihat tarian spektakuler yang diciptakan oleh Pegasus. Pegasus mulai kembali bernyanyi.

"AYO YAMI BOY!!! IKUTLAH BERNYANYI!! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!!!"

"woof....woof....woof....woof" Yami hanya bisa menyanyi dengan pasrah. Pegasus mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena bisa membuat Yami ikut menyanyi. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu personilnya yang belum menyanyi.

"AYO KURA BOY!!! KITA SEMUA BELUM DENGAR SUARAMU!! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!!!"

"*BEEP!!!* *BEEP!!!* *BEEP!!!* *BEEP!!!*" Semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar nyanyian kemarahan Bakura. Jou dan Kaiba hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah aneh. Satu hal yang pasti. Mereka kini trauma jika harus mabuk-mabukan lagi.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!!!"

"*BEEP!!!* *BEEP!!!* *BEEP!!!* *BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!*

-------Malam Itu Di Kamar Kaiba-------

"pesta tadi benar-benar aneh. Aku tak menyangka mereka akan melakukan pertunjukkan seperti itu. aku yakin ada yang aneh dengan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. jangan-jangan isu kita jadian itu tidak benar lagi!!!" Kaiba hanya melipat kedua tangannya saat mendengar perkataan Jou.

"kau sungguh bodoh sekali Mutt. Tentu saja sejak awal aku tahu bahwa isu kita jadian itu tidak benar. Aku yakin teman-temanmu itu melakukan semua ini dengan niat mengerjai kita" Jou terkejut mendengar itu.

"kalau kau tahu bahwa sejak awal ini semua tidak benar, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi brengsek?!! Jika kau memberitahuku sejak awal, aku pasti tidak akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh tadi!!!" Jou mulai emosi. Ia benar-benar malu dengan apa yang terjadi. Kaiba langsung menatap tajam kearah Jou.

"apa salahnya?"

"huh?" Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahi. Tak mengerti maksud perkataan Kaiba.

"apa salahnya jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Kaiba mulai berjalan mendekati Jou. Jou mulai terbelalak dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"a..apa maksudmu?"

"sudahlah Mutt!! Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku...." kini Jou terjebak karena Kaiba mulai menekan tubuhnya ke dinding. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Hembusan nafas Kaiba membuat Jou gemetar. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"a...apa maksud dari semua ini?" Kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan polos anjingnya itu. ia lalu mulai berbisik di telinga Jou.

"aku tak akan menghabiskan waktuku tanpa tujuan hanya untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu Mutt. Aku yakin kau masih ingat kan dengan kejadian di Bar malam itu? terutama saat kita berdua berada di atas meja...." wajah Jou benar-benar semakin memerah mendengar hal itu.

"wa...waktu itu ka...kau tidak serius kan?" Kaiba kini mulai menyentuh bibir Jou dengan jarinya. Ia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Jou.

"aku serius Katsuya.....aku sangat serius" Jou benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Kaiba. Kini penghancur antena parabola itu mulai mencium lehernya dan mulai meraba dadanya.

"jadi apa jawabanmu.....puppy? apa kau bersedia menerimaku sebagai tuanmu? Satu-satunya orang yang akan memilikimu selamanya?" Jou mulai mendesah saat Kaiba mulai menggigit leher Jou dan menjilatnya perlahan-lahan. Hal itu membuat nafas Jou terengah-engah.

"tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba....tuan" Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar bisikan Jou dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut peliharaan barunya itu dan menghabiskan sebuah malam yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

To Be Continue.......

Suatu perayaan palsu yang dilakukan oleh Yugi dan yang lainnya ternyata telah membuka isi perasaan yang selama ini dipendam oleh Kaiba dan Jou. Kini mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yugi? Akankah konflik yang akan dihadapinya akan bisa semulus konflik Jou? Ataukah masalah yang akan Yugi hadapi nanti semakin berat? Saksikan dichapter berikutnya!!

Author : aku dedikasikan chapter ini untuk semua fans puppyshipping yang telah merequest. Maaf jika chapter ini sangat buruk. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau mereview fic gaje ini. saya sangat menghargainya. maaf Untuk pertanyaan, akan saya jawab di chapter berikutnya karena chapter ini sudah hampir mencapai 6 ribu kata. Kalau saya paksakan, takutnya tidak bisa dibuat review. Heheheh....Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!!! Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda semua!!! ^__^

Yugi : harap kembali review seperti biasa ya!! Seluruh pertanyaan, kritik membangun dan saran akan sangat diterima kecuali flame

Yami : semakin cepat dan banyak review maka akan semakin cepat update fic ini. so please review

Author : see you all in the next chapter!! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11 : Lust Behind Reflection

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : awas ada **LIME** Puzzleshipping di awal kalimat!!! Jika tak ingin melihat limenya, lebih baik dilewati saja. Chapter garing, Beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, minor humor, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 11-------

Lust Behind Reflection

"Yami......"

"uhh....Yu...Yugi....." sentuhan panas mulai membuat seluruh tubuh Yami gemetar. Dengan lihainya, jari-jari tangan kecil itu mulai membuat seluruh tubuhnya seakan berteriak. Sebuah dekapan panas dari sesosok malaikat yang mirip dengannya itu membuatnya seakan terbuai dalam singasana surga. Sang malaikat bermata violet yang sangat indah itu membuat Yami seakan terpaku. Terpaku akan keindahan yang ada didekatnya saat ini.

"Yami....."

"nghh...." Yami merasakan indahnya sebuah kesenangan saat pria yang ia kejar-kejar itu saat ini sedang memberikannya sebuah kepuasan tersendiri. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Yugi mulai mencium leher dan dagu Yami dengan penuh nafsu. Yami seakan menggila dengan kontak itu. jari-jari tangan Yugi yang seputih susu kini terlihat berayun menelusuri bibir merah Yami dan perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah untuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Hal itu membuat Yami mendesah. Mendesah karena nikmatnya sentuhan itu.

"Yami...." Yugi kini mulai berbisik lembut di telinga Yami. Suara indah Yugi bagaikan sebuah harmoni sanctuary yang dalam sekejap membuat Yami tak dapat berfikir jernih. Malaikatnya itu mulai menggigit telinganya sembari terus menyentuh dada Yami dengan tangannya yang lembut itu.

"Ah....Yugi....mmhh....." Yami mulai merintih. Merintih dalam gilanya sebuah nafsu. Suara nafas yang mulai terengah-engah semakin membuat suasana bertambah panas. Setelah kemejanya telah terbuka, Yugi mulai bersandar dan mulai mencium dadanya perlahan-lahan. Yami semakin panas dan gila. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mencengkram Yugi dan segera menciumi tubuh mungil kembarannya itu dengan kasar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menahan segala pleasure yang diberikan Yugi secara berlimpah ruah.

"Ahh....Yu...Yugi...hh...uhh...ngghh!!" Yami menekan kepalanya di atas bantal. Ia mulai menggigit bibirnya. Gejolak hormon di dalam dirinya semakin menggila. Ia tak pernah kesulitan untuk mengendalikan gejolak nafsu yang ada dihatinya sampai seperti ini. hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya gila. Gila akan keabadian kepuasan. Orang yang bisa membuat Yami seperti itu hanyalah Yugi. Ya, hanya satu orang. Mutou Yugi.

"Yami...." Yugi mulai menghentikan aksinya. Ia mulai menatap Yami dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Yami saat ini semakin terengah-engah. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia mulai menutup setengah dari kelopak matanya. Ia ingin lebih dari ini. ia ingin memiliki Yugi. Segalanya. Segala yang ada dalam diri Yugi. Ia ingin memilikinya. Ia sangat menginginkan Yugi dan hanya Yugi seorang.

"Yugi....ku...kumohon...." Yami mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi dengan tangannya. Yugi mulai menyentuh tangan Yami yang ada dipipinya dan mulai mencium tangannya itu dengan lembut. Yami mulai kembali mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Tak puas melihat hal itu, Yugi mulai memasukkan jari tangan Yami ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisapnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ah....Yu...Yugi!!! uhh..." Yami bisa merasakan lembutnya lidah Yugi diujung jari-jarinya. Ia ingin merasakan lidah lembut itu menari di dalam mulutnya. Ia mulai menjilat bibir merahnya yang kering. Yugi yang melihat itu langsung mendekat dan ikut menjilat bibir Yami. Yami mulai terbelalak melihat itu. wajahnya semakin merah. Yugi mulai tersenyum melihat itu.

"Yami....." Yugi mulai menyentuh bibir Yami dengan jari-jari tangannya. Bibir yang telah basah itu menunggu untuk tenggelam dalam panasnya sebuah ciuman. Yami tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sudah hampir kehilangan kendali.

"ku...kumohon Yugi....." Yami terlihat semakin tersiksa. Ia sungguh menginginkan Yugi. Hanya Yugi. Ia menginginkan Yugi saat ini juga hingga selamanya. Yugi sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran itu. ia mulai mengabulkan permintaan sang sex god dengan cara menempelkan bibir merahnya pada bibir Yami.

"mmhhh....." lembutnya bibir Yugi seakan akan membuat Yami mabuk. Ia semakin tergiur dan tergiur dengan kontak itu. desahan dan rintihan semakin terdengar dibalut nafsu. Yami dengan cepat langsung menjilat bibir Yugi, memohon sebuah akses untuk menjelajahi mulut malaikat kecilnya itu. secara perlahan-lahan Yugi mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut lidah lembut milik sang sex god. dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, kedua lidah mereka bertemu dan saling berduel satu sama lain memperebutkan sebuah hak dominasi. Keadaan semakin panas. pada akhirnya Yugi mulai mengalah dan membiarkan kendali dipegang oleh Yami.

"mmmhhh...Ah...nnhh.....hhh...mmhh" Yami semakin tenggelam dalam lembutnya bibir Yugi. Ia mulai menghisap lidah malaikatnya itu dan terus mengexplore mulut Yugi sedalam yang ia bisa. Semakin lama Ia semakin terbuai jauh. Dengan cepat ia mulai mendekap Yugi dan mulai menukar posisi mereka yang pada awalnya Yugi berada diatas Yami sekarang Yami berada diatas Yugi. Ia terus mencium Yugi dan tak memutus kontak sedikitpun dengan malaikat kecilnya itu. Ia hanya ingin masa-masa ini berlangsung selamanya. Tapi sepertinya keinginan Yami tak akan pernah bisa terkabul karena malaikat kecilnya itu mulai kesulitan bernafas. Melihat itu, ia mulai menghentikan aksinya dan mulai mencium leher Yugi.

"Yugi...." wajah sang malaikat yang tadinya seputih susu kini mulai berubah menjadi merah. Bibirnya masih terbuka sedikit untuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup setengah. Di mata Yami, Yugi terlihat semakin menawan jika dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini. ia lalu mulai meraba dada malaikatnya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"aku ingin kau Yugi.....aku ingin memilikimu" Yami kembali mencium leher Yugi dan lalu mulai menatap Yugi dalam-dalam. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai tersenyum dan kembali menyentuh wajah tampan sang sex god.

"aku milikmu Yami....." dengan itu sang sex god perlahan-lahan mulai mendekat ke arah Yugi untuk kembali merasakan bibir lembut malaikatnya itu. dengan perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, jarak mereka semakin menyempit hingga menyisahkan beberapa inci saja yang sampai pada akhirnya.....

BBBBYYYOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

"HOI!!!! CEPAT BANGUN KEPARAT!!!

Satu ember air dengan kasar langsung dilemparkan oleh Bakura ke arah kawan punknya yang masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. Hal itu langsung membuat Yami terkejut dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Yami mulai terbatuk-batuk karena hidungnya yang kemasukkan air. Bakura hanya bisa melipat tangannya dan memicingkan matanya pada Yami.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga tukang tidur" Yami langsung menatap tajam kearah Bakura. Saat ini ia benar-benar ingin membunuh kawannya itu karena telah berani menghancurkan mimpi indahnya.

"apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?? Kau membuat mimpi indahku dengan Yugi jadi berantakan!!! Sialan kau!!!" Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"hah!! tak kusangka setelah kau dipermainkan dan dipermalukan oleh si culun itu, ternyata kau masih menginginkannya" Yami lalu mulai berdiri dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya.

"aku tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkannya Bakura...."

"oh....aku tak menyangka seorang sex god sepertimu bisa seobsesi ini dengan mangsanya. Padahal dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau tak pernah serius dalam mengejar para mangsamu lalu kenapa kau bisa seserius ini jika menyangkut kembaranmu itu?" Yami hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengarkan pertanyaan kawannya itu.

"aku juga tidak mengerti tapi yang pasti, semakin lama aku semakin menginginkan dirinya. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya Bakura. Aku sangat menginginkannya" Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu. ia tak pernah melihat Yami jadi bergantung pada seseorang sampai seperti ini.

"kau pasti sangat menyukai si culun itu sampai-sampai kau tak bisa mengendalikan hormon gilamu itu eh, sex god?" seketika itu Yami langsung menatap Bakura dengan tajam.

"tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya Bakura....buat apa aku sampai menginginkannya seperti ini jika aku tidak menyukainya? Aku pikir kau bisa mengerti akan hal itu" Yami mulai mengambil handuknya dan mulai berjalan menuju toilet. Bakura mulai melipat kedua tangannya sambil manatap tajam kearah kawannya itu.

"ingatlah Yami, jangan sampai kau kehilangan kendali hanya karena kembaranmu itu. jika sampai kau tak berdaya dihadapannya, maka penyakitmu itu lama-lama bisa membuatmu menjadi gila. Jika saat itu terjadi, Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang perawat penunggu orang gila. Mengerti kau??" Yami mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"heh...tentu saja aku akan berusaha mengendalikan diriku lagipula, aku tak ingin mendapat lemparan sepatu darimu lagi" Bakura kembali tersenyum sinis mengingat hal itu.

"hah!! jika saja waktu itu aku punya pilihan lain, akan kulempar kau dengan tong sampah Yami"

"ya, aku percaya itu Bakura. Aku sangat percaya....bahkan mungkin jika ada Pegasus, kau pasti akan melemparku dengan dirinya, iya kan?"

"hah!! itu sudah pasti"

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Siang itu Yugi mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kamar urutan empat. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini taruhan Yami sudah berakhir. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk kembali berperang dengan tetangga punknya itu apalagi Yugi sudah menerima tantangan Yami untuk menjadi anak punk. Mau tidak mau ia harus tetap mempertahankan penampilannya sebagai anak punk.

"ugh!! Aku benar-benar tak nyaman dengan sepatu boots ini. benar kata Jou waktu itu. sepatu boots ini lama-lama terasa semakin lancip dan menjepit jari kakiku. Aku heran kenapa bajingan-bajingan itu bisa tahan berpenampilan serba ribet seperti ini? aarrgghh!!!" Yugi hanya bisa mengeluh sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mau tidak mau ia juga harus berpenampilan metal seperti itu saat masuk kuliah nanti.

"semoga saja dosen di kampusku tidak mencabut gelarku sebagai mahasiswa teladan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memakai jaket formal untuk menutupi tank top hitamku yang bernuansa gothic ini..." gumam Yugi. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai tepat di depan kamar tetangganya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membantu Yugi untuk mengatasi masalahnya ini. satu-satunya housemate yang paling normal dalam wisma sennen.

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Yugi mengetuk pintu, sesosok pria berambut putih mulai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Yugi kun?"

"aku butuh bantuanmu Ryou kun...."

-------Kamar Ryou-------

"hmm....jadi kau menerima tantangan ini dengan maksud membuktikan pada mereka bahwa semua perbuatan mereka selama ini sangat amat menganggu, begitu?" Yugi mulai mengangguk kepalanya.

"ya. Aku ingin menjadi sebuah refleksi bagi mereka agar mereka sadar dan mau merubah gaya hidup mereka berdua. Aku butuh bantuanmu Ryou kun. Aku tak akan bisa melakukan hal ini sendiri...." Ryou mulai tersenyum dan mulai menyentuh bahu Yugi.

"tentu saja aku akan membantumu Yugi kun. Tak perlu kau memohon padaku pun, aku sudah pasti akan membantumu" mendengar jawaban lembut dari Ryou sungguh membuat Yugi senang. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki housemate seperti Ryou. Karena selain ia ramah, ia juga sangat baik terhadap Yugi. Ia merasa aman jika didekat sahabat berambut putihnya itu.

"terima kasih Ryou kun. Aku tahu kalau aku bisa mengandalkanmu" Ryou mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"jadi sekarang kita adalah refleksi dari mereka. Kau adalah Yami dan aku adalah Bakura. Itu artinya aku juga harus berpenampilan seperti Bakura" mendengar hal itu Yugi langsung membayangkan style berpakaian Bakura. Style Bakura memang sama-sama bernuansa gothic tapi ia tidak semetal Yami. Ia sama-sama memakai celana kulit berwarna hitam, sebuah T-Shirt bermotif hitam putih seperti penjahat dan lalu memakai jaket semacam jas lengan panjang berwarna hitam serta tak lupa juga dengan sepatu boots yang pastinya warnanya juga hitam. Ia lalu menatap Ryou yang saat ini terlihat membongkar-bongkar lemari pakaiannya.

'Ryou kun yang terlihat polos dan sederhana berpenampilan seperti Bakura? Kira-kira akan jadi seperti apa ya?' Yugi juga mulai penasaran dengan hal itu. tak lama kemudian Ryou terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah jaket jas berwarna hitam seperti milik Bakura dan juga celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"ah....aku memang tidak punya celana kulit berwarna hitam, tapi aku yakin dengan memakai pakaian ini, sudah cukup menjadikanku gothic. Tunggu sebentar ya Yugi kun, aku akan ganti pakaian dulu" Yugi mulai mengangguk dan hanya diam melihat housematenya itu masuk ke dalam toilet untuk berganti pakaian. Tak lama kemudian setelah berganti pakaian Ryou mulai keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju ke arah Yugi.

"bagaimana menurutmu Yugi kun?" Yugi hanya terbelalak melihat penampilan baru Ryou. Housemate akrabnya yang biasanya berpenampilan sederhana dan biasa saja saat ini berubah drastis menjadi punk gothic.

"ka...kau benar-benar seperti Bakura Ryou kun...." Ryou hanya tersenyum.

"jadi penampilan sudah beres dan sekarang kita harus menirukan semua kebiasaan dan hal yang selalu mereka lakukan" mendengar perkataan Ryou, Yugi mulai berfikir sejenak.

"kebiasaan mereka ya? Selain mereka berdua selalu bersama, mereka juga berpesta sound system dan tidur di satu kamar...." Yugi mulai menghentikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah memikirkan hal itu. jika mereka ingin menjadi refleksi dari Yami dan Bakura itu artinya mereka harus benar-benar mengcopy seluruh aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh duo housemate punk mereka termasuk tidur dalam satu kamar.

"uhh....a..aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidur sekamar denganku Ryou kun. Kita harus benar-benar menjadi refleksi yang sempurna jadi ma...mau tidak mau kita harus melakukan hal ini. tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa" ujar Yugi gugup. Wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat. Ryou juga terlihat menunjukkan sebuah respon yang sama dengan Yugi.

"uhh....te...tenang saja Yugi kun, aku akan membantumu. Aku setuju untuk tidur dikamarmu. Lebih baik nanti aku tidur di bawah saja. Sebaiknya aku membawa selimutku" sahut Ryou dengan wajah merah. Yugi hanya bisa mengangguk. Wajah mereka benar-benar semakin memerah. Walaupun mereka tidak tidur satu ranjang, tapi tetap saja mereka tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama. Hal itu pasti akan terasa berbeda dan sangat asing untuk mereka. Tapi mau tidak mau, mereka harus melakukan hal ini. tak lama kemudian, Ryou sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dipindahkan ke kamar Yugi. Saat Yugi akan keluar dari kamar Ryou, Ryou tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"tunggu Yugi kun. Ada satu hal yang tak boleh kita lupakan" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"apa itu?" Ryou mulai tersenyum. Yugi terlihat sangat imut dengan ekspresi bingung seperti itu. hal itu membuat Ryou semakin menganggumi Yugi.

"sebuah.....sound system"

-------Kamar Yami-------

Malam itu Bakura dan Yami terlihat bosan. Mereka tak dapat melakukan ritual sound system seperti biasanya karena Yami belum membeli sound system baru. Yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan saat ini adalah melihat acara TV yang membosankan. Bakura semakin lama bertambah emosi melihat acara TV di hadapannya itu.

//jadi kesimpulannya adalah satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua.....//

"AAARRGGHHHH!!!! ACARA APA INI?!!! AKU BUKAN ANAK TK BRENGSEK!!! TENTU SAJA AKU TAHU KALAU SATU TAMBAH SATU SAMA DENGAN DUA!!! *BEEP!!!!* SHIT!!! ACARA TV SAMPAH!!! BENAR-BENAR MEMBOSANKAN!!! HEI YAMI, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MINTA SEPUPUMU ITU UNTUK MEMBELIKAN SOUND SYSTEM BARU HAH!!! AKU BENAR-BENAR BOSAN BRENGSEK!!!" Yami hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ocehan kemarahan kawannya itu.

"tadi aku sudah pergi ke kamar Kaiba tapi...."

"tapi kenapa?" Bakura mulai menautkan alisnya. Yami mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"uh..."

Flashback

Sore itu Yami memutuskan untuk meminta Kaiba membelikannya sound system baru. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin meminta bantuan pada sepupunya itu. tapi Kaiba memaksa jika ada kebutuhan yang sangat diperlukan oleh Yami, ia harus memintanya pada Kaiba. Akhirnya mau tidak mau, terpaksa Yami harus memintanya pada Kaiba. Selain ia tidak bekerja, semua kebutuhannya selalu dibiayai oleh sepupunya itu. secara tidak langsung, biaya hidup Yami bergantung pada Kaiba mengingat saat ia kabur dari rumah, ia tak membawa uang sepeser pun. Ia sebenarnya merasa senang karena sepupunya itu masih mau peduli dengan keadaannya.

"andai saja waktu itu Kaiba datang lebih cepat, pasti aku tak harus tidur dengan Pegasus agar biaya kosku menjadi gratis. Shit!! Sungguh nasib...." keluh Yami. tak lama kemudian Yami tiba di depan pintu kamar Kaiba. Ia mulai mengetuk pintu kamar sepupunya itu.

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

"Seto!!" keheningan terjadi beberapa saat. Yami mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar sepupunya sekali lagi.

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

"Seto!!!" masihlah tak ada respon. Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"kemana dia? Apa dia pergi? Seto!!!" Yami mencoba mengetuk lagi sampai pada akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara jeritan dari kamar Kaiba.

"Aahh!!!"

"huh?" Yami semakin menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Set?"

"AAHHH!!!! NNGGHH!! SE...SETO!!!! AAAHAHHH!!!! AHH!!"

"SEBUT NAMAKU LEBIH KERAS!!!! AAHH!!! SEBUT YANG KERAS!!!! AKU INI TUANMU!!! A...AYO AHH!!! SEBUT NAMAKU MUTT!!! NNNGGHHH!!!! AAHH!!"

"AAHHH!!!! SETOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"LEBIH KERAS LAGI!!!!"

"SETTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"LEBIH KERAS!!!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!"

Mendengar itu Yami hanya mematung dan perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar sepupunya itu dengan wajah pucat.

End Of Flashback

"hahahaha!! aku tak menyangka sepupumu bisa seganas itu!! aku yakin ia tak pernah berhubungan seks. Sekali mendapat peliharaan, ia langsung menyerbu seperti itu hahaha!! Kau dan sepupumu itu sama saja *BEEP!!*" ejek Bakura seraya tersenyum sinis. Yami hanya bisa memutar bola matanya keatas dan menghela nafas.

"besok pasti aku akan membeli sound system. Untuk sementara ini kau harus tahan dengan acara TV itu Bakura...."

"F*CK!!!" Bakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mencoba mengganti channel tapi ditengah-tengah moment itu ada sebuah kejutan menghampiri mereka.

//I TOOK ALL POSSIBILITY FROM YOU!!! ALMOST LAUGHED MYSELF TO TEARS!!! CONJURING HER DEEPEST FEARS!!! MUST HAVE STABBED HER FIFTY FUCKING TIMES!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! RIPPED HER HEART OUT RIGHT BEFORE HER EYES!!! EYES OVER EASY!!! EAT IT!!! EAT IT!!! EAT IT!!//

Alunan musik Avenged Sevenfold yang berjudul A little piece of heaven mulai menggema dengan sangat nyaringnya dari sebelah kamar Yami. Hal itu membuat Yami shock. Bahkan sangking kagetnya, Bakura langsung melemparkan remote TV hingga melayang menuju kearah toilet dan langsung mendarat di kloset. Bakura hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"*BEEP!!!* Sejak kapan si culun itu punya sound system?? Shit!!! Be...berisik sekali!!! DAMMIT!!!" Bakura mulai menutup kedua telinganya. Tak lama kemudian Yami mulai berjalan keluar menuju ke kamar Yugi yang berada di sebelahnya.

//SHE WAS NEVER THIS GOOD IN BED!!! EVEN WHEN SHE WAS SLEEPIN'!!! NOW SHE'S JUST SO PERFECT I'VE NEVER BEEN QUITE SO FUCKING DEEP IN!!!//

Yami mulai sweatdrop saat alunan lyric lagu itu terus menyertai perjalanannya menuju ke kamar Yugi. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Yugi memiliki selera musik seperti itu.

"mungkin dia tidak seinnocent yang aku kira" gumam Yami. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah tiba di depan kamar Yugi. Ia langsung terbelalak saat di depan pintu sudah terdapat sebuah tulisan yang menyambutnya.

"F*CK YOU CAT MAID??!! A..APA-APAAN INI!!!" Yami benar-benar merasa tersinggung dengan tulisan itu. Yugi sengaja menulisi pintu kamarnya dengan kata-kata itu untuk menyindir Yami. Dengan tidak sabaran ia mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Yugi.

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

Tak ada respon.

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

"Yugi!!!"

//WE'RE COMING BACK!!! COMING BACK!!! WE WILL LIVE FOREVER!!! LIVE FOREVER!!! LET'S HAVE WEDDING!!! HAVE A WEDDING!!! LET'S START THE KILLING!!! START THE KILLING!!!!//

Yami semakin geram. Semakin ia mengetuk pintu maka semakin keras suara sound system milik Yugi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mulai memukuli pintu kamar Yugi.

BRAK!!! BRAK!!! BRAK!!!

"YUGI!!! BUKA PINTUNYA!!!"

BRAK!!! BRAK!!!

"YUGI!!!!" dalam sekejap pintu Yugi mulai terbuka. Yami langsung terkejut saat bukan Yugi yang membukanya melainkan orang lain.

"ada apa?" Yami hanya terbelalak saat seorang pria berambut putih yang kini sedang menyambutnya dengan ekspresi terganggu yang tergambar di wajahnya.

'Ba...Bakura?? ta...tapi tunggu dulu!! Dia berbeda!!'

"Ryou?" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya pada Ryou. Kini pikirannya berkecamuk. Mengapa bisa ada Ryou dikamar Yugi? Dan kenapa ia berpenampilan seperti Bakura? Yami benar-benar tak mengerti. Tak lama kemudian Ryou mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai bersandar di depan pintu.

"apa keperluanmu kemari?" tanya Ryou dengan tegas. Yami mulai menjawab.

"uhh....aku ingin bertemu Yugi" keheningan mulai terjadi sebelum akhirnya Ryou memanggil orang yang dicari Yami.

"YUGI!!! ADA ORANG YANG MENCARIMU!!??" tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari belakang.

"siapa?"

"YAMI MANTAN CAT MAIDMU!!!!" Yami langsung melotot mendengar hal itu. ia benar-benar tersinggung dengan perkataan Ryou. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai berjalan kearah mereka. Yami sangat senang saat ia kembali melihat wajah manis Yugi karena dari pagi ia tidak bertemu Yugi sama sekali. Amarah dalam hatinya langsung mereda seketika.

"ada apa Yami?" Yugi mulai melipat kedua tangannya seraya menunggu jawaban Yami. Wajah Yugi terlihat semakin imut dengan pose seperti itu. Yami mencoba menahan dirinya agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

"uhh....aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa volume sound systemmu terlalu keras. Umm...bisakah kau mengecilkan volumenya Yugi?" mendengar hal itu, Yugi dan Ryou langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal itu membuat Yami menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"apa tadi katanya? Mengecilkan volume sound system? Hahahahaha!!!" Yugi semakin tertawa. Bahkan Ryou juga terus-terusan tertawa. Yami mulai tidak senang dengan situasi ini.

"apanya yang lucu?" Yugi mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yami.

"memang apa salahnya jika kami berdua menyalakan musik sekeras ini?" Yami hanya bisa memasang ekspresi aneh mendengar pertanyaan Yugi.

"tentu saja aku merasa terganggu" Yugi dan Ryou kembali tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"hahaha!! terganggu? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan sound system?" Yami mulai menatap tajam kearah Yugi.

"apa maksudnya ini Yugi?" Yugi mulai berjalan keluar kamar perlahan-lahan. Yami mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yugi.

"apa kau lupa Yami? Hal ini kan yang selalu kau lakukan sehari-hari"

"Apa?" Yami semakin tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yugi. Yugi mulai berbalik kearah Yami.

"bukankah ini aktivitas yang selalu dilakukan oleh anak punk sepertimu? Aku hanya menirukannya saja" Yami mulai menatap tajam kearah Yugi.

"apa maksudmu dengan menirukan aktivitasku Yugi?" Yugi mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"Yami.....Yami....apa kau lupa pada tantangan yang kau berikan padaku? Sekarang aku sudah menjadi punk seperti yang kau mau. Tentu saja selain penampilan, aku juga akan menirukan hal-hal yang kau lakukan. Salah satunya adalah pesta sound system" Yami mulai terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia tak menyangka Yugi akan meladeni tantangannya sampai seperti ini.

"kenapa kau menyanggupi tantangan ini Yugi? Apa tujuanmu dibalik ini semua?"

"tujuanku?" Yugi mulai tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekati Yami hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Yami mulai terbelalak dengan hal itu. Yugi lalu mulai berbisik di telinga Yami.

"tujuanku adalah menjadi refleksi dari dirimu agar kau bisa melihat betapa buruknya semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku Yami..."

"re...refleksi?" Yugi mulai tertawa kecil mendengar itu. ia lalu mulai menyentuh pipi Yami dan mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan tetangganya itu.

"aku harap kau bisa segera menyadari semua perbuatanmu padaku Yami. Sampai saat itu tiba, silahkan menikmati neraka yang akan kuberikan padamu...." jarak wajah Yugi dan Yami sangat amat dekat. Kedua hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Yami mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Ia sungguh sangat menginginkan Yugi. Dengan keadaan jarak dekat seperti ini Yami mulai berbisik dengan perlahan-lahan.

"akan kutunggu neraka itu Yugi.....dan aku yakin setelah aku berhasil melewatinya, kau akan menjadi milikku....." Yugi mulai tersenyum sinis dan mulai melepas cengkraman tangannya di wajah Yami.

"kita lihat saja nanti...." dengan itu Yugi dan Ryou mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya meninggalkan Yami sendiri di luar. Tak lama kemudian sebuah lagu baru mulai terdengar dari kamar Yugi.

//I'M GONNA GET YOU AND RIP YOU APART!!! YOU WILL DIE!!! I JUST NEVER KNOW WHERE TO START!!! YOU WILL DIE!!! BUT I ALWAYS SAVE THE HEART FOR LAST!!! YOU WILL DIE!! YOU WILL DIE!!! YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY!!! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!!! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!!! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!//

Alunan lagu You will die painfully oleh Dead by 28, membuat Yami tersenyum sinis. Lagu ini sengaja diputar oleh Yugi sebagai tanda untuknya agar ia siap menerima neraka yang akan diberikan Yugi. Yami mulai memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yugi. Yami tak takut sedikitpun dengan ancaman Yugi karena ia yakin akan satu hal bahwa ia pasti mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"akan kutembus panasnya api neraka yang akan kau berikan padaku Yugi. setelah itu aku pasti akan menggapaimu. Jika saat itu tiba, Tak akan pernah kulepaskan dirimu Yugi......aku yakin mimpiku suatu saat nanti akan menjadi kenyataan. Kau milikku Yugi.....sampai kapanpun kau adalah milikku......" dengan tenang Yami mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Di sana sudah terdapat seorang teman yang menanti kedatangannya.

//jadi sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa 2x2=4 dan 1+1=2 demikianlah program pendidikan kami. Sampai jumpa lagi di program pendidikan berikutnya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya selalu ingat bahwa satu ditambah satu sama dengan.....//

"BEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!" Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Bakura yang menjawab acara TV seperti itu. Walaupun Bakura adalah bajingan brengsek yang menjengkelkan tapi dia adalah satu-satunya seorang sahabat yang selalu setia menemani Yami di setiap fase-fase perjalanan hidupnya. Ia mulai tersenyum menatap sahabat berambut putihnya itu dan mulai duduk di sebelah Bakura.

"apa kau mendapat sebuah pelajaran yang berharga Bakura?"

"FUCK!!!" Yami hanya bisa tertawa mendengar itu.

To Be Continue.......

Yugi akan segera membuktikan pada Yami bahwa jalan hidup yang dipilih oleh Yami itu salah sedangkan Yami sudah memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk segera mendapatkan Yugi. Ditengah konflik itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kejutan apalagi yang akan terjadi di wisma sennen? saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic gaje ini. saya sangat senang sekali. Semoga chapter garing ini masih bisa memuaskan anda!! ^__^

To coolkid4869 : makasih banyak atas reviewnya coolkid san!! Haha!! Kaiba emang cinta pada pandangan pertama tuh sama piaraannya, habis jadian malah langsung diajak berated M tuh di chapter ini. hehehehe....di chapter kemarin, kepiting suci juga udah masuk. Oh ya, untuk linknya pasti saya carikan kalau saya sempat ke warnet. Hehe!! Sekali lagi arigato coolkid san!! Ganbatte untuk anda ^_^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih atas reviewnya Sora san!! ^_^ saya harap lime puzzleshipping di chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda dan juga adegan rated M antara Kaiba dan Jou yang hanya berupa teriakan saja. Hehe, maaf jika adegan limenya kurang panas. semoga semua itu masih bisa memuaskan anda. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk review dan dukungannya Sora san!! ^___^

To Aihara Zala : terima kasih atas reviewnya!! Untung anda suka dengan puppyshipping di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga lime puzzleshipping di chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : makasih banyak atas dukungan dan reviewnya!! Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda Kurii chan!! Ganbatte juga untuk anda ya!! ^__^

To Kuchiki Uchiha : selamat datang di fic saya yang serba nggak jelas ini. hehehe...untuk lemon, Saya nggak bisa janji. mungkin di chapter kedepan nanti ada tapi tidak terlalu grapic. Hehe...Semoga lime puzzleshipping di chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda!! Arigato!! ^__^

To esti is mello : selamat datang di fic saya dan juga terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya. Hehe....saya memang agak kejam dengan mereka berdua. Bahkan saya terancam untuk dibunuh T.T

Yami : setelah fic ini selesai, enaknya kita apakan Author terlaknat itu Bakura?!!

Bakura : sayat saja tubuhnya, bakar hidup-hidup, paksa dia menonton acara pendidikan di TV sampai matanya katarak dan kurung dia di dalam kamar bersama pegasus selama seminggu!!!

Yami : (sweatdrop)

Author : (langsung pucat) mereka lebih kejam daripada saya. Btw, arigato ya buat reviewnya!! ^__^

To Shigeru chan : terima kasih atas reviewnya shigeru chan!! Semoga anda terhibur dengan puppyshipping di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk heartshipping akan segera menyusul. Tunggu saja. Sekali lagi arigato!! ^__^

To ArcXora : terima kasih atas reviewnya!! Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda!! ^__^ ganbatte untuk anda ^__^

To my bestfriend Bm,Lisa,Yamino kamichama666 dan semua pereview lain : ARIGATO!!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!! Hehehehe!! ^__^

Yugi : terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang masih mau mereview fic ini. harap kembali review. Saran,kritik membangun dan pertanyaan akan dengan senang hati diterima kecuali flame

Yami : slogan lebih cepat lebih baik masih tetap berlaku di fic ini. jadi jika ingin cepat updatenya maka please review

Author : oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!! ^^


	12. Chapter 12 : Different Perspective

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Author : //.....// adalah suara sound system Yugi. ///...../// adalah suara sound system Yami. Semua lagu di chapter ini bukan punyaku.

Warning : Chapter ini berisi beberapa lyric lagu yang sangat kasar dan tidak tersensor. Semua lagu di chapter ini bukan punyaku melainkan milik penyanyinya sendiri-sendiri, Beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, minor humor, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 12-------

Different Perspective

Esok paginya Yami lagi-lagi harus terbangun dengan keadaan terengah-engah. Tenaganya seakan-akan terkuras habis hanya karena mengalami sebuah mimpi yang sama. Sebuah mimpi dimana seluruh keinginannya menjadi kenyataan. Yakni memiliki kembarannya.

"Yugi...." Yami mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Seluruh keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa mimpinya itu terasa nyata. Sudah dua kali ia bermimpi tentang kembarannya itu. hal ini semakin membuat Yami kesulitan dalam mengendalikan dirinya.

"kenapa? Bermimpi hal itu lagi?" Yami langsung menoleh kearah kawan berambut putihnya itu. Bakura juga terlihat mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Yami yang terlihat setengah kelelahan mulai mencoba untuk berbicara.

"maaf apa aku membangunkanmu Bakura?"

"hah!! dengan desahan dan rintihan menjijikkanmu itu, sangat tidak wajar jika sampai tak ada orang yang mendengarnya. Kau benar-benar berisik!! Rintihanmu seperti suara pabrik!!! Sialan kau!!" gerutu Bakura. Ia mulai memaksakan diri untuk segera bangkit dan merapikan dirinya. Yami juga mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai meminum segelas air di atas mejanya. Wajah Yami terlihat merah dan panas. Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahi melihat hal itu.

"kali ini kau mimpi apa brengsek? Kau terlihat sangat lelah sekali" Yami mulai menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Bakura.

"kali ini mimpiku lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya Bakura"

"apa maksudmu?" Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Yami mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"a...aku sedang bermimpi me...melakukan hal itu padanya" Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"melakukan hal itu? maksudmu seks?" mendengar hal itu wajah Yami mulai memerah. Entah mengapa ia bisa malu mengatakan hal ini pada Bakura padahal ia adalah seorang sex god. Tentunya berhubungan seks dengan seseorang bukan hal yang tabu untuk Yami. Tapi entah mengapa jika menyangkut tentang Yugi, Yami menjadi kurang percaya diri.

"aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini Bakura tapi yang jelas, aku semakin menginginkannya....." Bakura mulai melipat kedua tangannya mendengar hal itu.

"kau tak pernah bergantung pada mangsamu seperti ini. apa kau yakin kau hanya menginginkan tubuh si culun itu? atau jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya ya? Hah? Ahahahaha!!" Bakura mulai tertawa dengan nada mengejek. Yami mulai menatap tajam kearah Bakura.

"aku tak akan pernah merasakan perasaan konyol itu Bakura!! Hatiku sudah mati!! Perasaan sampah itu tak akan pernah bisa merasuki diriku lagi" perkataan Yami sangat dingin. Bakura mulai menatap serius kearah Yami.

"jika memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja mengambil keuntungan dari Yugi hah?? kau hanya butuh tubuhnya saja kan? Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Yami kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bakura.

"a...aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya...." Bakura langsung terbelalak mendengar hal itu. ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa kawan punknya yang dikenal sebagai sex god yang biasa berganti pasangan, mengambil keuntungan seenaknya dan setelah itu membuang pasangannya seperti sampah ternyata bisa berubah menjadi lunak seperti ini. ia langsung mencengkram bahu sahabatnya itu.

"ada apa denganmu Brengsek?!! Kenapa kau bisa menjadi selunak ini!! ingatlah Yami!! Kau ini sex god!!! Bukan SEX GOAT!!! Kau jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini keparat!!" mendengar itu Yami mulai emosi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku Bakura!!! Tapi satu yang pasti. Aku tetaplah sex god yang dulu!! Keadaan seperti ini tak akan membuatku menjadi lunak!!! aku bukanlah pengecut!!" kini mata merah Yami terlihat semakin gelap. Ambisi yang kuat mulai tergambar dari wajah Yami. Melihat itu Bakura mulai melepas cengkramannya.

"kau boleh saja menyangkal hal itu Yami tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, cepat atau lambat jika kau tetap membiarkan situasi ini berlanjut maka perubahan akan terjadi padamu. Tak peduli kau menginginkan perubahan itu atau tidak, aku yakin lama kelamaan kau pasti akan berubah juga. Kusarankan kau untuk membuat sebuah pembuktian Yami dengan begitu semua masalah ini akan menjadi jelas jawabannya" Yami mulai terdiam mendengar perkataan kawannya itu. perkataan kawannya itu membuatnya merenungi kembali semua konflik yang ia hadapi selama ini. ia tak ingin mempercayai sebuah perubahan karena ia tak ingin berubah. Ia tak ingin merubah jalan hidupnya. Jalan hidup yang ia pilih sebagai pelarian. Pelarian dari semua dilema hidup yang ia tanggung di masa lalu hingga saat ini.

"perubahan? Apa aku memang sudah berubah?" Yami mulai menatap ke sebuah pigura foto di dekat mejanya. Disana terlihat foto almarhum ibunya bersama dengan dirinya saat masih kecil. Yami mulai mengambil foto itu dan mulai menatapnya dalam-dalam.

'ibu.....' ia mulai menyentuh wajah ibunya yang terlihat tersenyum di foto itu. sejenak hati Yami terasa tenang sebelum pada akhirnya beberapa memori menyakitkan tentang ayahnya mulai tergambar di otaknya. Dalam sekejap Yami langsung membanting pigura foto ibunya hingga pecah ke lantai. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan mencoba menahan semua amarahnya yang ada.

"aku tak akan pernah berubah.......tidak akan pernah!!"

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Tak lama kemudian setelah Yami selesai mempersiapkan dirinya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari udara segar diluar. Ia sangat bosan terus-terusan mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari Bakura jika ia terus berada di dalam kamar. Dengan santai ia mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan melewati lorong wisma. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Marik dan Malik berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan.

"hei pagi Yami...." sapa Marik yang kemudian berhenti di hadapan Yami.

"tumben kalian bangun sepagi ini. apa kalian tidak kelelahan setelah menjalankan ritual kebudayaan kalian hah?" mendengar itu Marik mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada Malik.

"ah...tuduhanmu kejam sekali Yami. Masa kami berdua selalu melakukan ritual setiap hari tanpa break sedikit pun? Tentu saja saat ini kami break. Bokong Malik sayang masih agak nyeri dan sakit setelah dia memecahkan rekor 74 ronde kemarin" mendengar hal itu Malik langsung memerah dan mulai menjitak kepala kekasihnya.

"dasar bodoh!! Tak perlu kau sebar-sebarkan kehidupan seks kita kenapa sih?!! Belum tentu Yami mau mendengarnya baka!!" Yami mulai sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"terima kasih atas pengertianmu Malik. Aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kehidupan seks kalian" Marik mulai tersenyum sinis melihat raut wajah Yami yang terlihat sewot saat mengatakan hal itu.

"aaww....jangan terlalu sewot begitu Yami. Kau kan biasanya sangat menikmati kehidupan seks lalu kenapa sekarang kau malas membicarakannya? Dan juga akhir-akhir ini kenapa aku jarang melihatmu sedang mempertahankan gelarmu sebagai 'sex god'? kau tahu kan apa maksudku" Yami mulai menghela nafasnya.

"aku sedang tidak mood untuk berseks ria. Aku ingin break...."

"break? Seorang sex god break dari seks?? Apa hal itu karena kau bosan dengan pasangan-pasanganmu? Atau karena kau masih mencoba untuk mengejar si Mutou kembaranmu itu?" Yami langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Marik.

"huh?"

"sudahlah Yami, tak perlu kau tutup-tutupi lagi. Hal itu sudah amat jelas terlihat. Kau tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu jika didekatnya iya kan?" Yami mulai terdiam mendengar hal itu. jika sampai semua kawannya tahu akan obsesinya dengan Yugi, hal itu bukan merupakan hal yang baik.

"oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal kembaranmu, sepertinya dia sudah memberikanmu hadiah"

"hadiah? apa maksudmu Malik?" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"aku kira kau bangun lebih pagi dari kami. Tadi aku melihat Mutou sedang melukis sesuatu di dinding. Sepertinya dia membuat gravity baru. Kami tidak tahu apa yang ia gambar tapi sepertinya dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat mengejek saat melukis, sepertinya ia membuat gravity tentang dirimu Yami"

"APA?!!" Yami mulai melotot mendengar hal itu. ia mulai memiliki firasat buruk. Dengan cepat ia segera berlari menuju ke pojok lorong meninggalkan Marik dan Malik yang kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian Yami tiba di depan dinding pojok dan ternyata benar yang dikatakan oleh Malik. Bahwa saat ini di pojok dinding lorong terlihat sebuah gravity raksasa baru.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CAT MAID!!!!" Yami hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat gravity buatan Yugi yang ada di hadapannya. Di gravity itu terlihat sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi 'The History Of The Almighty Sex God' lalu di bagian bawahnya terlihat list-list teks yang lebih kecil. Yami mulai membaca daftar teks itu satu persatu dengan perasaan marah.

"dia seorang pengecut, penggila hormon, orang gila, punk gaje yang tidak waras, sampah masyarakat, norak, lebay, selera kampungan, jadul, bajingan mesum, dari king of game menjadi slave of game, mantan cat maid padahal aslinya berbakat, anggota destiny child jadi-jadian dengan Pemilik wisma sennen dan Penari ular Bakura tralala, calon penghuni neraka terlaknat, psychopat edan dan alien sound system!!" Yami benar-benar mulai emosi dengan sebutan-sebutan yang di tujukan pada dirinya. Tak cukup sampai disitu saja gravity Yugi berakhir. Di pojok dinding sebelah kanan juga terdapat gravity yang bertuliskan 'SUCK TO BE YOU SEX GOD!!! YOUR FACE IS LIKE A *BEEP*ING SHIT!!! YOU JUST A *BEEP*ING WHORE!!! GO STRAIGHT TO HELL DAMMIT!!! YOU WANT MY ASS HUH?? THEN LICK COW'S ASS UNTIL YOU DIE *BEEP*!!!' melihat semua tulisan itu langsung membuat wajah Yami memerah. Gravity yang dibuat oleh Yugi terlalu menghinanya.

"si culun itu!!!"

"apa kau suka dengan gravity baruku Yami?" dengan cepat Yami langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara di belakangnya. Disana terlihat Yugi sedang bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"apa maksudnya ini culun?!!" Yami menatap tajam kearah Yugi. Yugi hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"apa aku salah membuat gravity? Bukankah kita bebas melakukan apa saja di tempat kos ini? Pegasus san pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku bebas membuat karya seni di dindingnya. Bahkan menempelkan ingus dan kotoran hidung pun aku di perbolehkan tapi daripada menempelkan kotoran hidung, bukankah lebih baik jika membuat gravity huh? Terutama untuk para anak punk seperti kita. Tentu gravity bukanlah hal yang asing iya kan Yami?" ejek Yugi sarkastik. Yami mulai menggeram mendengar hal itu.

'ia benar-benar membalas semua perlakuan yang pernah kuberikan padanya!!' Yami lalu memutuskan untuk diam dan pergi mengambil cat untuk menghapus gravity Yugi. Yugi yang melihat itu mulai tersenyum sinis.

"kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih observant Yami. Semua orang tahu bahwa dunia ini sangat luas. Kita tak bisa memandang sesuatu hanya dari satu sisi saja....." Yami langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yugi. Dengan cepat ia langsung menoleh kearah Yugi.

"apa maksudmu?"

"pikirkan saja sendiri...." dengan itu Yugi mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yami yang kebingungan. Yami lalu mulai memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Yugi.

"orang yang lebih observant? Dunia yang luas? Tak hanya di pandang di satu sisi? Ja....jangan-jangan....." Yami mulai melotot saat ia memiliki sebuah hipotesa tersendiri. Dengan cepat ia segera berlari keluar wisma dan ternyata benar dugaannya. Bahwa dunia ini memang benar-benar sangat luas.

"HOLY MOTHER OF OSIRIS!!!" Yami hanya bisa terbelalak karena tepat di depan wisma Sennen terdapat sebuah reklame raksasa yang bergambar 3 orang figur yang terlihat sedang menari. Reklame itu bertuliskan :

---NEO DESTINY CHILD!!---

FEATURING : EX SEX GOD-CAT MAID YAMI, SENNEN OWNER-PEGASUS J. CRAWFORD, EX SNAKE DANCER-BAKURA TRALALA

COME AND SEE OUR BEAUTY IN DANCING!! YOU WILL SEE THE BEST PARADISE EVER!!

AVAILABLE FOR : BIRTHDAY PARTY, PRIVATE PARTY, PRIVATE SHOW + +, BAR PARTY, NUDE PARTY, MONKEY PARTY AND ANY OTHER PARTY

CONTACT PERSON : KING OF GAMES-MUTOU YUGI 071XXXXXXX

JUST CALL OUR NAME AND WE WILL COME FOR YOU!!! BYE AND MUUAAAACCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!

melihat hal itu Yami langsung lemas dan berlutut ke bawah. Ia mulai pucat melihat pembalasan yang dilakukan oleh Yugi. Ia yakin reklame mengerikan ini tidak hanya dipasang di depan wisma tapi juga diseluruh jalanan kota domino. Nama baiknya akan benar-benar semakin hancur. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Pegasus berjalan keluar menuju ke halaman wisma.

"wah!! Ternyata Yami boy sudah bangun rupanya!! Kau sudah lihat reklame baru kita Yami boy? Sebentar lagi grup vokal kita bertiga akan terkenal dan aku akan bisa merintis karirku sebagai penyanyi sekaligus penari!! Fuhuhuhuhu.....sungguh impian yang menyenangkan. Mungkin jika kita semua sudah menjadi terkenal, Yugi boy akan bisa jatuh cinta padaku!!" Yami mulai sweatdrop medengar hal itu. saat ini Pegasus mulai menari-nari dengan lebay sambil mengitari seluruh taman dengan perasaan bahagia. Yami mulai menepuk jidatnya.

"jangan sampai Bakura tahu akan hal ini...."

"HEI YAMI!!!" Yami langsung mematung saat pemilik sumber suara kasar yang khas itu terlihat berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan keringat bercucuran ia mulai menoleh ke arah sahabat berambut putihnya.

"a...ada apa Bakura?"

"Shit!! Aku tak bisa menemukan celanaku, kau taruh cucianku dimana keparat?!!" Bakura terlihat emosi dan mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"umm....cucianmu aku taruh di kamarmu" Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat gelagat Yami yang terlihat aneh.

"kenapa kau? Raut wajahmu seperti orang gila!!" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"uhh tidak, aku agak kurang enak badan. Sudah sebaiknya segera kau ambil cucianmu sana!!" Yami mulai mendorong Bakura agar menjauh dari reklame yang terpasang di depan wisma. Bakura benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah aneh Yami.

"sudah!! tak perlu mendorong dammit!! Aku bisa jalan sendiri keparat!!" dengan itu Bakura mulai berjalan masuk menuju ke dalam wisma. Yami mulai bernafas lega saat kawannya itu tidak melihat reklame.

"fuhh.....hampir saja aku mati...." gumam Yami. Tak lama kemudian di depan wisma terlihat beberapa orang sedang memandangi Yami dengan ekspresi mengejek. Bahkan ada beberapa om-om yang mengedipkan matanya pada Yami. Yami mulai sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"aku harus segera menyuruh Seto untuk mencopot semua reklame yang ada di domino sebelum semuanya terlambat"

-------Kamar Yami-------

Malam itu Yami benar-benar lega karena dengan bantuan dari seluruh anak buah Kaiba, semua reklame mengerikan yang dipasang Yugi hampir di seluruh jalanan kota Domino bisa di copot dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Kini ia bisa kembali bersenang-senang dengan sound system baru yang dibelikan oleh sepupunya itu.

"akhirnya kau beli sound system juga. Baguslah!! Aku sudah bosan dengan melihat acara TV pendidikan sampah seperti kemarin!!" ujar Bakura sambil memasang kabel sound system pada disk player.

"ya, berterima kasihlah pada Seto karena ia telah menyelamatkan kita dari kebosanan" sahut Yami enteng sambil menyalakan puntung rokoknya.

"oh ya, tadi saat aku membeli makanan di toko, ada beberapa ibu-ibu jelek yang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh sambil berbisik-bisik. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan diriku hah?" Yami mulai tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Bakura.

"hah!! dari dulu kau memang aneh Kura!! Justru aku heran kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari keanehan yang ada dalam dirimu itu......hahaha!!" Bakura mulai menggeram mendengar perkataan kawan jabriknya itu.

"bukan itu maksudku *BEEP*!!! Tadi aku mendengar katanya aku seperti orang yang ada di reklame!! Memangnya reklame apa??" Yami mulai pucat mendengar hal itu. keringat mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya.

"re...reklame? Reklame apa?" Yami pura-pura tidak tahu.

"entahlah!! Tapi Aku berharap reklamenya bukan reklame yang jelek. Jika sampai reklame yang disamakan dengan diriku sangat amat buruk, akan kuhancurkan wisma ini sebagai bentuk kekesalanku!!" Yami semakin pucat mendengar ancaman kawannya itu. dari raut wajah Bakura, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ancamannya itu bukan omong kosong belaka.

"sudahlah kau terlalu banyak berprasangka buruk Bakura. Mungkin saja reklame yang disamakan dengan dirimu adalah iklan sampo atau deterjen atau mungkin pasta gigi" Bakura mulai sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"apa maksudmu? Kau pikir wajahku seperti pasta gigi begitu? Kau pikir wajahku seperti deterjen?" Bakura mulai sewot. Yami mulai sweatdrop melihat kawannya yang tak mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya itu.

"bukan!! Maksudku model yang menawarkan produknya!!"

"model?? Brengsek kau!! Kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku seperti wanita begitu?" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"wa...wanita?"

"wanita dammit!!! Kebanyakkan model sampo, deterjen dan pasta gigi adalah seorang wanita brengsek!! Kau mau menghinaku seperti wanita begitu? Hah?!!" Yami mulai memutar bola matanya ke atas dan mengeluh.

"Kura....Kura....tidak semua reklame modelnya wanita"

"tapi apa kau pernah melihat seorang pria gondrong yang menjadi model reklame?? Tidak pernah kan!!! Rambutku ini panjang brengsek!! Sudah pasti aku disamakan dengan wanita!! Tidak mungkin kan aku disamakan dengan model berambut botak!!?" geram Bakura yang masih merasa tersinggung.

"ah!! Sudahlah!! Kenapa masalah reklame ini kita persoalkan terus? Mending segera kau nyalakan sound system baru kita dan segera berikan sebuah kejutan untuk punk gadungan di sebelah kita!! Sana cepat!!" Bakura semakin geram mendengar hal itu.

"hah!! kau mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan!! Keparat kau!!" dengan perasaan kesal Bakura mulai memasukkan kaset ke dalam sound system baru Yami. Tapi sebelum musik berhasil diputar, sebuah interupsi datang dari sebelah mereka.

//IF YOU FIND A MAN THAT'S WORTH A DAMN AND TREATS YOU WELL THEN HE'S A FOOL!!! YOU'RE JUST AS WELL!!! HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!!! WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE, HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!!! HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!!! HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!!! WHEN YOU WALK MY WAY, HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!!! HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!!! HOPES IT GIVE YOU HELL!!!//

Sebuah alunan musik dari kamar Yugi kembali menggema dengan kerasnya. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"hmm.....lagu all american rejects yang berjudul gives you hell. Sebuah pilihan yang bagus untuk pembukaan. Ayo Bakura kita terima tantangan mereka"

"itu sudah pasti....." Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis dan mulai menekan tombol play yang ada di sound system mereka.

-------Kamar Yugi-------

Di dalam kamar Yugi sudah terdapat Yugi dan Ryou yang tertawa kecil sambil terus mengeraskan volume sound system mereka.

"haha!! Sebuah pilihan lagu yang bagus Yugi kun. Lagu gives you hell ini memang cocok untuk mereka berdua" Yugi mulai tersenyum mendengar perkataan roommatenya.

"sesuai dengan lagunya, aku harap mereka mendapatkan neraka" Yugi dan Ryou kembali tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan sampai pada akhirnya masa-masa kejayaan mereka pun berakhir dengan datangnya sebuah interupsi baru yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

///WE RAISE A HELL BITCH!!! WE RAISE A HELL BITCH!!! WE RAISE A HELL BITCH!!! MOTHERFUCKIN HELL BITCH!!! WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK!!! WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK!!! MOTHERFUCKERS SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!///

Alunan lagu dari (HED) PE yang berjudul Raise hell yang tak kalah kerasnya, membuat Yugi dan Ryou hampir terkena serangan jantung. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa Yami sudah membeli sound system baru.

"me...mereka sudah membeli sound system baru Yugi kun!!" Ryou terlihat histeris.

"jika memang begitu, saatnya kita berperang Ryou kun. Cepat segera ganti track" sahut Yugi tegas. Ryou segera memilih beberapa kaset.

"kau ingin lagu apa?" Yugi mulai tersenyum seperti iblis.

"beri mereka lagu 'u just a punk' dari 'ant banks'....."

-------Kamar Yami-------

Tak lama kemudian, alunan musik dari sound system Yugi pun berhenti. Yami dan Bakura mulai mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"kenapa mereka berhenti?" Yami mulai bingung.

"hah!! mungkin saja mereka menyerah. Dasar gerombolan pengecut!!" ujar Bakura sambil berbaring di atas ranjang Yami. Belum sempat Yami merespon, sebuah interupsi baru langsung menyambar mereka.

//YOU WANNA GO TOE-TO-TOE COME WITH IT!!! OH, I FORGOT, U JUST A PUNK!!! FORGET IT!!! MOTHERFUCKERS DON'T FUCK AROUND!!! WITH THE BIG BANKS FROM OAKTOWN!!! MOTHERFUCKERS DON'T FUCK AROUND!!! OR YOUR PUNK ASS WILL GET BEAT DOWN!!!//

Yami dan Bakura mulai sweatdrop mendengar lagu baru yang diputar oleh Yugi untuk membalas mereka berdua. Dengan sigap Yami segera memberi perintah.

"Bakura!! Cepat ganti track nomer 5!!"

-------Kamar Yugi-------

Yugi dan Ryou mulai menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas balasan apa yang akan diberikan Yami dan Bakura. Dengan posisi siaga Yugi mulai bersiap-siap memberikan aba-aba pada Ryou yang saat ini stand by di dekat sound system. Tak lama kemudian kubu Yami sudah mengganti musik mereka.

///GET UP OFF YO'ASS AND CLEAN UP ALL THIS SHIT!!! LOOK AT YOU!!! YOU SORRY ASS!!! LOW-DOWN RAGGEDY BITCH!!! YOU SITTIN' 'ROUND MY HOUSE!!! SMOKIN' ALL THIS SHIT!!! SO GET ON OUT MY HOUSE!!! YOU SLIMY ASS BITCH!!!///

"Yugi kun!! Mereka membalas kita dengan lagu 'get the fuck out of my house dari 2 live crew" Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu balas mereka dengan 'shut the hell up' dari Sreeching weasel!!!"

-------Kamar Yami-------

//SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU!!!//

"Dia membalas kita dengan lagu shut the hell up *BEEP*!! Sekarang kita balas mereka dengan apa?" Yami mulai tersenyum. Perang ini semakin menarik.

"balas dengan 'Bitch'....."

-------Kamar Yugi-------

///U WEARIN' PANTIES LIKE A BITCH!!! U PUSSY LIKE A BITCH!!! U SOUND LIKE A BITCH!!! U TALKIN' LIKE A BITCH!!! U CRYIN' LIKE A BITCH!!! U WHININ' LIKE A BITCH!!! I HATE U FUCKIN' BITCH!!! WE'LL KILL U BITCH!!!///

Ryou langsung terbelalak mendengar lagu balasan dari kubu Yami. Yugi mulai berfikir keras untuk membalas lagu dari kembaran punknya itu.

"mereka membalas kita dengan lagu 'Bitch' oleh Lil'Jon and The Eastside Boyz Yugi kun!! Sekarang kita harus membalas mereka dengan lagu apa?" Yugi mulai diam sejenak untuk berfikir.

"balas dengan Geto boys-Size ain't shit!!"

-------Kamar Yami-------

//TAKE A MOTHERFUCKER LIKE YOU!!! AND WITHOUT REMORSE THIS IS WHAT I'LL DO : PUNK YOU OUT AND MAKE YOU BE MY BITCH!!! AND LET A NIG GET SHIT ON HIS DICK FOR 1 CIGARETTE!!!!//

"Shit!! Aku tak menyangka mereka mempunyai lagu Geto boys!! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan brengsek!??" geram Bakura. Yami mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia tak ingin kalah dari Yugi.

"aku yakin mereka tak akan bisa berkutik jika kita beri mereka 'Warning' dari Ice-T"

-------Kamar Yugi-------

///ATTENTION!! AT THIS MOMENT YOU ARE NOW LISTENING TO AN ICE-T LP!! IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY WORDS LIKE SHIT, BITCH, FUCK, DICK, ASS, HOLE, CUNT, DIRTY BITCH, LOW MOTHERFUCKER, NIGGA, HOOKER, SLUT, TRAMP, DIRTY LOW SLUT TRAMP BITCH HOLE, NIGGA FUCK SHIT, WHATEVA!!!! TAKE THE TAPE OUT NOW!!! THIS IS NOT A POP ALBUM!! AND BY THE WAY SUCK MY MOTHERFUCKIN' DICK!!!!!///

"Yugi kun!! Mereka sekarang membalas kita dengan Ice-T!!" jelas Ryou. Yugi mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"jangan kalah Ryou kun!! Kita tidak boleh kalah!! WALAU SAMPAI PAGI PUN, AKAN KULAYANI BAJINGAN BRENGSEK ITU!!!!"

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Pertempuran sound system antara kubu Yami dan kubu Yugi masih terus berlangsung. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Semua menginginkan kemenangan. Hal itu membuat sang pemilik kos Pegasus tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"ya tuhan....Yugi boy dan Yami boy masih belum menghentikan pesta mereka!! Malam ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersleeping beauty ria.....fuhuhuhuhu....sungguh malangnya nasibku ini....." keluh Pegasus sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan penuh ke-lebay-annya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ke ruang depan karena percuma jika ia meminta Yugi dan Yami menghentikan acara sound system mereka. Pegasus tak akan dihiraukan. Ia lalu perlahan-lahan mulai melewati kamar Kaiba dan Marik.

"wah, kamar Kaiba boy dan Marik boy sepi sekali. Mereka benar-benar penghuni kos yang tertib tidak seperti Yugi boy dan Yami boy. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu memberikan hak kebebasan pada mereka. Sepertinya aku yang repot sendiri. Fuhuhuhuhu.....aku memang terlalu baik hati. Aku heran kenapa Yugi boy tidak jatuh cinta padaku yang super duper baik ini.....fuhuhuhuuhu......" Pegasus mulai mengibaskan rambutnya ke samping dan berjalan bagaikan seorang wanita yang elegant tapi belum sampai ia memasuki ruang depan, sebuah interupsi ternyata datang menghampirinya.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!! MARIK!!!! AAHHHAAAAHHH!!!! AAAHHH!!!"

"AH!!! AAAAHHH!!!! MALIK SAYANG!!!! AAAAGGGHHH!!!"

Rintihan dan teriakan seks itu berasal dari kamar Marik. Pegasus mulai menghela nafasnya mendengar hal itu. ia bisa memaklumi akan hal itu karena Marik dan Malik tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya seks. Tapi yang tidak bisa ia mengerti adalah saat kamar Kaiba juga terdengar.....

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! SE...SE...SETTOOOOOO!!!! NGGHH!!! AH!!!"

"AH...AHH!!! MU...MUTT!!! AAAHH!!!!"

Kini keadaan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi perang.

"MALIK SAYANG!!! AAHH.....KI..KITA JANGAN MAU KALAH DARI KAIBA!!! AYO TERIAKAN NAMAKU MALIK SAYANG!!! AH!!!"

"MAAARRRRRIIIIKKK!!!!! AAAHHHH!!!! MA..MARIK!!! AAHH!!!"

Lalu di Kamar Kaiba

"KAU JUGA AAAHHH!!!! JANGAN MAU KALAH MUTT!!!! AAHH!!! AYO YANG KERAS!!!!"

"AAAHH!!! SE...SETO!!!! AAAHHH!!!"

"LEBIH KERAS!!!! MASA TERIAKANMU KALAH KERAS DENGAN MALIK?? KAU KAN SUDAH KUBERI PERMEN HEXOS!!! CEPAT LEBIH KERAS LAGI!!!! AAHHH!!!!"

"AAHHH!!! SE...SETO!!!! SEETTTTOOOOO!!!! AAAHHH!!!!!"

Mendengar hal itu, Pegasus hanya bisa berwajah pucat dan langsung berlutut ke bawah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ada hal yang lebih parah daripada perang sound system yakni.....perang seks.

"ya tuhan, ampuni dosa-dosa mereka.....aku memang orang yang terlalu baik....."

"MAARRRIIIKKKK!!!!!"

"SEETTTOOOO!!!!!"

///BITCH OH!!!!///

//MOTHERFUCKER YEAH!!!!!!//

--------------

Pagi itu mau tidak mau Yugi terpaksa berangkat kuliah dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Ia hampir terlambat, matanya mulai terlihat bengkak karena kurang tidur dan ia harus merasakan sakit kepala yang amat menyakitkan. Dengan terburu-buru ia mulai berjalan keluar kamar dan berlari menelusuri lorong.

"sial!! Aku lupa kalau masa cuti kuliah hanya tiga hari saja!! Shit!! Gara-gara bajingan-bajingan itu, lagi-lagi aku terlambat kuliah!!! Kurang ajar!!!" Yugi hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mencoba berlari secepat mungkin. Tapi tak di ketahui olehnya, seseorang sudah menantinya dari balik kegelapan lorong.

"MMMMPPPFFFHHH!!!!!" Yugi mulai terbelalak saat ada seseorang yang membungkam mulut dan mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Yugi mulai panik dan mencoba berontak. Tapi sesosok figur yang mencengkramnya itu malah menggeret Yugi menuju ke sebuah kamar gelap dan kosong. Yugi mulai di jatuhkan ke lantai dan sesosok figur itu mulai mengunci pintu kamar agar Yugi tak bisa kabur. Kini Yugi hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah horor saat mengetahui bahwa ia kini terkunci bersama dengan sesosok figur yang mencengkramnya tadi.

"si...siapa kau?!!! Ma...mau apa kau denganku!!!" Yugi mulai panik dan mundur perlahan-lahan. Sesosok figur itu mulai tertawa dengan suara baritonenya yang khas. Yugi langsung terbelalak saat ia tahu siapa orang yang mengurungnya itu.

"halo Yugi....aku harap kau tak keberatan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganku pagi ini....."

"Ya....Yami!! ma...mau apa kau?!!" Yugi semakin ketakutan saat Yami mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.

"ah, tak perlu takut seperti itu Yugi. Kau kan refleksiku.....hehehe...." Yugi mulai merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat gelagat Yami padanya. Terkunci di satu kamar dengan musuhnya benar-benar merupakan hal yang buruk.

"cepat katakan sebenarnya apa maumu?!! Mengapa kau mengurungku disini!!!!" sahut Yugi tegas. Yami mulai tersenyum sinis dan terus berjalan mendekat kearah Yugi.

"aku ingin mengatakan padamu Yugi bahwa aku sangat salut sekali padamu. Kau benar-benar merefleksikan diriku dengan begitu sempurna. Kini aku bisa melihat segala perlakuan burukku yang pernah kulakukan padamu...." mendnegar itu Yugi masih tetap mencoba waspada dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Yami. Yami terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Yugi.

"tapi ada satu yang kurang Yugi.....refleksimu masihlah belum sempurna...." Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"apa maksudmu refleksiku belum sempurna?" Yami kembali tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti yang tergambar di wajah kembarannya itu.

"kau memang merefleksikan semua yang kulakukan. Menjadi anak punk, merubah penampilan, berpesta sound system dan berbuat semaunya tapi ada satu hal yang kau lupakan Yugi....." Yugi kini tiba di sudut dinding. Yami mulai mendekat dan mulai menghalangi celah Yugi untuk kabur. Yugi mulai cemas dan ketakutan.

"kulupakan? A...apa itu?" Yami mulai tersenyum seperti iblis dan semakin mendekat kearah Yugi yang sudah terjebak di sudut dinding.

"satu hal yang kau lupakan itu adalah aku......juga seorang sex god....." Yugi mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu. tentu saja ia tidak lupa bahwa Yami adalah seorang sex god. Tapi bagaimanapun seseorang yang akan ia refleksikan, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan mau meniru sisi sex god Yami.

"aku tak akan pernah menjadi sex god Yami!! Aku masih punya harga diri!!! Aku tak akan mau merendahkan diriku hanya karena ingin menjadi refleksimu!!" geram Yugi. Yami mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"wah.....sayang sekali ya jika seperti itu. padahal aku ingin mengajarimu bagaimana cara untuk menjadi seorang sex god yang sesungguhnya Yugi...." kini Yami mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi perlahan-lahan. Yugi mulai panik dan ketakutan.

"a...apa yang akan kau la....lakukan?!!" Yugi mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Yami mulai memandang Yugi dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup setengah. Ia mulai menekan tubuh Yugi ke dinding.

"walaupun kau tidak mau menjadi sex god, tapi hal itu tetap tidak akan menyurutkan langkahku Yugi....."

"la...langkahmu??" Yugi semakin ketakutan. Yami semakin menekannya kedinding dan mulai mencengkram wajah pucat Yugi.

"ya, langkahku.......langkahku untuk mendapatkanmu. Langkahku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya...."

"a...apa?!!" belum sempat Yugi merespon lebih jauh, dengan cepat Yami semakin menekannya ke dinding dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yugi dengan sangat kasar tanpa memberikan Yugi kesempatan untuk berkutik lagi.

To Be Continue.......

Kekacauan dalam wisma sennen semakin merajalela. Yami kini mulai melancarkan aksinya pada Yugi hingga Yugi tak bisa berkutik lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yami? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Yugi? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic saya. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda.

To coolkid 4869 : makasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya coolkid san!! ^__^ hehe...Yami masih belum menyerah pada Yugi, mereka berdua malah berperang sound system gila-gilaan dengan lagu yang super mesum. Dan Kaiba sepertinya mewarisi penyakit hormonnya Yami karena terbukti di chapter ini ia malah berperang dengan Marik. Hehehe.....sekali lagi terima kasih banyak coolkid san!! Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda!! Oh ya buat linknya, harap bersabar ya!! Saya belum sempat ke warnet. Sekali lagi arigato dan Ganbatte untuk anda ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : makasih atas review dan dukungannya Sora san!!! ^__^ request anda sudah terkabul. Jou sudah mendapat permen hexos dari Kaiba. Hahahaha!!! Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda Sora san, ganbatte selalu untuk anda!!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : makasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya Kurii chan!! ^__^ gomen kalau saya membuat anda mimisan berat. Hehe....mudah-mudah chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Ganbatte untuk anda!!! ^_^

To ArcXora : makasih atas reviewnya ArcXora san!!! Saya harap chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda!! Arigato!!! ^^

To esti is mello : makasih atas reviewnya!! ^_^ wah limenya kurang ya? Harap bersabar ya. Untuk soal kapan Yugi jadi milik Yami sepertinya masih membutuhkan waktu karena Yami tidak bisa semudah itu mendapatkan Yugi. Mohon bersabar ya!! Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : selamat datang dan terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya Shara san!!! ^__^ wah saya nggak nyangka anda mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur anda Shara san!! Arigato!! ^__^

To Devil xXx : selamat datang di fic saya. Arigato untuk reviewnya ya!! Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda Devil san ^_^

To yaminokamichama 666 : thanks buat review dan dukungannya sis!!! ^_^ nggak masalah walaupun review rombongan. Salammu udah saya sampaikan ke kura. Sekarang kura lagi marah-marah gaje di pelukannya pegasus (?) hehehe!! Sekali lagi makasih buat reviewnya rei chan!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda!!! Arigato and ganbatte ne sis!! ^__^

To duo BM and Lisa : aku nggak bisa bilang apa-apa nih. Kalian berdua adalah sahabatku yang selalu setia ngereview ficku. Makasih banyak my pren!! You're the best!! ^__^

To pereview dan pembaca yang lain : arigato!!! ^__^

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya!! Author sangat amat menghargainya. Harap kembali review lagi seperti biasa ya!! Dan jangan berikan kami flame!!

Yami : ingat, lebih cepat lebih baik....

Author : baiklah, see you all in the next chapter!! ^__^


	13. Chapter 13 : The Big Mistake

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : minor humor, enter the plot, nearly **rape** scene between Yami and Yugi, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 13-------

The Big Mistake

Yami terus mencium Yugi dengan penuh nafsu. Ia mencengkram dan menekan tubuh kecil Yugi ke dinding agar Yugi tak dapat berontak. Wajah Yugi benar-benar merah. Yami tak memberikannya kesempatan sedikit pun untuk bernafas.

"mmmhh!!! Ah!! Ya...Yami...mmppph!!! Hgghh!!!! he...henti...mmmhhh!!!" Yugi berusaha berbicara dengan mulutnya yang saat ini sedang berduel lidah dengan Yami. Tapi Yami tak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus menyerang mulut Yugi dengan kasar. Kedua tangan Yugi ditahan dan di cengkram Yami ke dinding. Kedua kaki Yugi terus di tekan oleh Yami. Yugi benar-benar tak dapat berkutik lagi. Mau tidak mau, Yugi terpaksa membiarkan Yami berbuat sesukanya dalam keadaan seperti itu. tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan nafas. Dengan berat hati, Yami mulai berhenti mencium Yugi dan mulai mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"hh....uhh....ka...kau akan menjadi milikku Yugi....hh..." Yami kembali mencium Yugi tapi ia lupa untuk mencengkram Yugi. Akhirnya Yugi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera mendorong Yami dan langsung berlari menuju pintu. Yugi mulai memutar-mutar gagang pintu tapi tetap tidak mau terbuka juga.

"si...sial!! ke...kenapa pintunya tak bisa dibuka??!!" Yugi mulai panik dan terus mencoba membuka pintu tapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena Yami sudah mengunci pintu itu. Yami mulai tersenyum sinis melihat Yugi yang ketakutan dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Yugi.

"aku sudah mengunci pintunya Yugi.....kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana" Yugi mulai pucat mendengar hal itu. ia mulai gemetar dan mulai menjaga jarak dengan Yami.

"ma...mau apa kau Yami?!! Me...mengapa ka...kau melakukan hal ini padaku?!!" Yami kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan kembaran kecilnya itu.

"aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu Yugi bahwa aku ingin memilikimu.....aku menginginkanmu...." mendengar itu Yugi mulai menatap tajam kearah Yami.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil keuntungan dari tubuhku!! Aku tak sudi menjadi mainanmu brengsek!!" Yugi benar-benar emosi. Ia terus mundur dan terus menjaga jaraknya dari Yami. Yami terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Yugi.

"mengapa Yugi? Mengapa kau menolakku? Padahal dari dulu tak ada satu orang pun yang mampu menolak sex god seperti diriku. Mereka semua memujaku dan menginginkanku.....mengapa kau tidak?" Yugi mulai berekspresi aneh mendengar perkataan Yami.

"kau pikir semua orang sama hah?!! kau pikir jika semua pasangan-pasanganmu itu menginginkanmu, aku juga akan menginginkanmu begitu?!! Hah!! Yang benar saja!! Aku tak akan mau dengan pria menjijikkan sepertimu!! Aku bukan pria murahan yang bisa kau ambil keuntungan seenaknya Yami!! Aku juga punya harga diri!!!" Yami seakan membeku mendengar bentakan Yugi. Dalam sejarah hidupnya sebagai seorang sex god, tak ada yang mampu menolaknya sampai seperti ini. Yami mungkin masih terima jika ia di tolak oleh targetnya tapi ia tak akan terima jika ia ditolak oleh target yang sudah menjadi 'obsesi'nya. Yami sudah menginginkan Yugi sejak lama. Ia tak akan sanggup lagi mengendalikan dirinya jika ia tidak mendapatkan Yugi sekarang juga. Ia mulai menatap tajam ke arah Yugi.

"aku hanya membutuhkanmu sekali saja Yugi......setelah itu aku tak akan menganggumu lagi.....jadi sebaiknya kau tidak menolakku sekarang!!!" Yugi mulai terbelalak saat dengan gerakan cepat, Yami berhasil mencengkram tubuhnya sekali lagi dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yugi dengan kasar. Yugi kembali mencoba berontak dan terus mendorong Yami.

"le...lepaskan aku!!! Lepas!!!" Yugi terus berontak. Yami semakin mencengkram Yugi dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"kau tak bisa lepas dariku Yugi!!! Kau milikku!!!" dengan cepat Yami mulai menjatuhkan Yugi ke lantai dan mulai menindih tubuh kecil Yugi. Yugi mencoba berteriak minta tolong tapi lagi-lagi Yami langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Yugi secara paksa.

"nngghh!!" Yami terus memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yugi. Yugi mencoba menolak lidah Yami tapi sepertinya ia mulai kewalahan karena dominasi yang di pegang oleh Yami begitu kuat. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena kesulitan bernafas. Yami mulai memasukkan saliva yang ada di lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yugi. Yugi benar-benar shock dengan hal itu.

"mmmhh!! Ya...Ah!! mmpphh!! Yami!! Hen...mmmpphh!!! hentikan!! Ah!!! To...tolong!!! ngghh!!! Mmmfffhh!!!!" Yugi benar-benar berusaha keras untuk lepas dari cengkraman Yami. Tapi tubuh Yami semakin lama semakin terasa berat. Mulut Yugi sudah tak dapat difungsikan untuk berbicara karena lidah Yami sudah mendominasi mulut Yugi. Dengan cepat, Yami mulai menarik tank top hitam Yugi di bagian bahu hingga robek. Yugi benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yami. Bahu Yugi mulai terlihat dan Yami mulai mencium dan menggigit bahu Yugi dengan sangat kuat. Yugi mulai berteriak dengan kontak itu.

"Aaahhh!!!! He....hentikan Yami!!! Aaaaahhh!!!!!" Yami terus menggigit bahu Yugi hingga mengeluarkan darah. Yugi mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena menahan rasa sakit yang ada. Yami yang melihat itu mulai menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi yugi dan lalu ia kembali mencium bibir merah Yugi.

"aku sangat menginginkanmu Yugi....a..aku janji aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini...." bisik Yami yang saat ini mulai meraba dada Yugi dan mulai mencium dada kembarannya itu. ia juga mulai menekan nipple milik Yugi. Yugi mulai menangis. Tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berontak. Ia sungguh tak berdaya.

"ja...jangan lakukan hal ini padaku Yami....ku...kumohon...uukhh...ja...jangan lakukan....." air mata Yugi semakin bercucuran. Tubuhnya juga mulai gemetar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"sshhh.....aku tak akan menyakitimu Yugi....." Yami kembali mencium bibir Yugi sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai meraba bagian bawah tubuh Yugi. Yugi terbelalak shock dan langsung mencengkram tangan Yami untuk menahannya melakukan hal yang lebih jauh daripada ini.

"ku...kumohon jangan lakukan hal ini padaku!! Ku...kumohon le..lepaskan aku!!! Jangan lakukan hal ini padaku!!! To...tolong!!!" suara Yugi hampir serak. Tenaganya hampir habis. Ia hanya bisa berharap untuk dapat keluar dari situasi ini. Yami benar-benar sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dengan paksa ia kembali mencengkram Yugi dan mulai meraba bagian bawah Yugi.

"kau milikku Yugi!!! MILIKKU!!! MILIKKU!!!" Yami mulai mencium bibir Yugi dengan paksa dan mulai menghisap lidah Yugi sedalam mungkin. Yugi sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"mmmhhh....!!!"

"LEPASKAN DIA YAMI!!!" Dengan gerakan cepat, seseorang mulai menarik tubuh Yami dari belakang dan langsung melayangkan tinju ke wajah Yami hingga Yami terpental ke lantai. Yami benar-benar shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kini terlihat seorang pria berambut putih berdiri menghadang Yami dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat emosi.

"Ry...Ryou kun?" Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak melihat Ryou yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia berdiri seperti membentengi Yugi dari Yami. Ryou benar-benar terlihat sangat marah. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini dan jauhi Yugi" Ryou mengatakan itu dengan sangat tegas dan tenang. Sungguh tak terlihat ada kemarahan dalam nadanya tapi dari raut wajah Ryou, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar sangat marah. Yami mulai mengusap mulutnya yang saat ini mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan yang di layangkan Ryou ke wajahnya. Ia mulai berdiri perlahan-lahan dan mulai menatap tajam ke arah Ryou.

"sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur dalam hal ini Ryou!!!" geram Yami emosi. Ryou semakin bertambah emosi.

"melindungi Yugi kun adalah tanggung jawabku!! Jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam padanya, maka langkahi dulu mayatku...." desis Ryou. Yami hanya bisa menggeram menatap Ryou sebelum pada akhirnya menatap kearah Yugi. Disana ia langsung terbelalak saat melihat Yugi yang kesakitan dan ketakutan melihatnya. Dalam sekejap rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya saat melihat Yugi menangis.

'ya tuhan.....a..apa yang telah kulakukan?' Yami benar-benar merasa bersalah sampai pada akhirnya rasa kesal mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Shit!!" Yami mulai membuang muka. Ia sungguh malu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar kamar sambil meninju pintu kamar yang sudah di buka oleh Ryou. Setelah Yami pergi Ryou segera menghadap Yugi dan membantu Yugi untuk berdiri. Pakaian Yugi terlihat robek dan berantakan. Bahkan bahu Yugi masih terluka karena gigitan Yami. Masih terlihat aliran darah di lukanya itu. Secara perlahan-lahan Ryou mulai mendekap Yugi yang masih terguncang dan shock karena kejadian tadi.

"sshhh......tenanglah Yugi. Aku sudah ada disini sekarang.....kau akan selalu kujaga...." Yugi hanya mengangguk perlahan-lahan dengan air mata yang terus menerus membanjiri kedua matanya.

-------Kamar Yami-------

Bakura terlihat berbaring dengan santai sambil merokok sampai pada akhirnya sebuah interupsi datang menghampirinya.

BBBRRRRAAAAAAKKKK!!!!

"WWOOII!!!" Bakura benar-benar terkejut saat pintu kamar Yami tiba-tiba jebol karena ada seseorang yang menendang dari luar. Rokok yang dihisap Bakura hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan cepat Bakura langsung membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah. Ia lalu mulai menoleh kearah orang yang sudah menendang pintu kamar Yami dan mulai terbelalak karena yang merusak pintu kamar Yami adalah kawannya sendiri.

"BRENGSEK!!! KALAU INGIN MASUK, TAK PERLU MENGHANCURKAN PINTU KAMARMU SENDIRI SEPERTI INI KEPARAT!!! *BEEP*!!! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUATKU MEMAKAN ROKOKKU SENDIRI!!! SIALAN!!! KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU MATI YA HAH?!!! DASAR SARAP!!!" Yami tak menghiraukan bentakan Bakura dan hanya berjalan masuk menuju toilet. Dan lagi-lagi dia.....

BBBRRAAAAAKKKKK!!!!

"HHOOOIII!!!" Bakura hanya bisa melotot saat Yami kembali menendang pintu toilet dan langsung masuk ke dalam toilet sambil menutup dengan keras pintu toiletnya yang hampir rusak itu. tak lama kemudian suara shower mulai terdengar dari dalam toilet. Bakura tahu jika Yami berkelakuan seperti ini, itu tandanya ia benar-benar sangat emosi dan jengkel. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"brengsek!! Jika emosi, tak perlu merusak properti seperti ini!! sialan kau Yami!!" dengan perasaan kesal, Bakura mulai berjalan untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar Yami yang jebol tadi.

BBBRRAAAAKKK!!!! KLONTANG-KLONTANG GUBRAAAKKZZ!!! CCRRROOOTTTTSSSS!!!!!!

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! SHIT!!! BRENGSEEEKKK!!!! *BEEEPPPPP!!!!!*" Suara teriakan kemarahan Yami dari dalam toilet yang diiringi dengan suara-suara aneh, langsung membuat Bakura mematung dan sweatdrop. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keadaan kawannya itu bisa sampai menjadi seperti itu. Bakura tahu jika Yami sudah emosi dalam tingkatan tinggi, ia akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan dan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Bakura.

"sebaiknya kubiarkan dia sendiri dulu" gumam Bakura sambil mengambil palu untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar Yami.

-------Kamar Yugi-------

Ryou mulai membantu Yugi untuk mengobati luka gigitan yang ada di bahunya. ia akhirnya berhasil menenangkan Yugi untuk beberapa saat.

"terima kasih atas pertolonganmu Ryou kun. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya nanti jika kau tidak datang tadi" Ryou mulai tersenyum dengan lembut untuk kembali menenangkan Yugi.

"sama-sama Yugi kun. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi tenang ya...." Yugi mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Warna merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"kau baik sekali Ryou kun...." Ryou hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pujian dari Yugi.

'aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk melindungimu Yugi kun.....segalanya.....' pikir Ryou. Tak lama kemudian seseorang terlihat berjalan perlahan-lahan memasuki kamar Yugi.

"Yugi?"

"Jou?" Jou mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Yugi dalam keadaan tertatih-tatih. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi melihat hal itu.

"kau tidak kuliah Jou?" Jou langsung memerah.

"umm.....bo...bokongku masih sakit"

"huh?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya tanda bingung. Wajah Jou semakin memerah.

"uhh....a..aku habis jatuh terpeleset tadi makanya bokongku sakit. kau sendiri juga tumben tidak kuliah Yug?" Jou balik bertanya. Seketika itu juga Yugi langsung menunduk. Jou mulai khawatir dengan keadaan kawan kecilnya itu.

"ka...kau kenapa Yug?" Yugi masih tetap terdiam dan menunduk. Ryou mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yugi kun...." Ryou mulai menghentikan kalimatnya saat Yugi mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan Ryou untuk tutup mulut soal hal ini. Jou semakin menatap Yugi dan Ryou dengan tatapan serius.

"sebaiknya jangan sembunyikan kebenaran ini dariku. Ayo katakan apa yang terjadi denganmu Yug? Kau tahu kan, bahwa kau bisa percaya padaku" Yugi masih tetap terdiam. Ia tak ingin membuat kawan berambut pirangnya itu khawatir tapi ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya Ryou sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak terima jika Yugi harus terus-terusan di rendahkan seperti ini. akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Yugi kun.....hampir diperkosa"

"APA!!!" Jou langsung shock dan terbelalak mendengar hal itu. seketika itu amarah mulai merasuki hatinya.

"siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu pada Yugi? SIAPA?!!" Yugi masih tetap diam. Ryou mulai menatap Jou dengan serius.

"Yami....."

-------Kamar Yami-------

Bakura benar-benar kelelahan saat ia telah selesai memperbaiki pintu kamar Yami. Kini ia mulai berbaring di atas ranjang Yami dan mulai menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Shit!!! Aku benar-benar tak mau memperbaiki pintu kamar keparat itu lagi!! Paku-paku sampah yang ada di pintu jelek itu membuat tanganku lecet!! Fuck!!" Bakura mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil obat sebelum pada akhirnya interupsi kembali datang.

BBBBRRRRAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

"HHHOOOIII!!!! PINTU ORANG *BEEP*!!! DASAR GOBLOK!!! FUUUUCCCKKK!!!!" Bakura mulai emosi saat jerih payahnya ternyata sia-sia hanya karena ada seseorang yang kembali menjebol pintu dari luar. Tak lama kemudian setelah pintu kembali ambruk, Seto Kaiba terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Yami.

"Mana Atem?" Kaiba mulai bertanya pada Bakura yang langsung di balas dengan tatapan sadis dari Bakura.

"Jika kau ingin mencari si brengsek itu, tak perlu menghancurkan pintu seperti ini. aku sudah susah payah memperbaikinya keparat!!"

"ah, maafkan aku Bakura. Nanti akan kusuruh anak buahku memperbaiki pintu kamar ini. oh ya, mengenai pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. dimana Atem?" Bakura mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"di toilet" sahut Bakura dingin. Dengan cepat Kaiba langsung berjalan menuju ke arah toilet dan langsung menendang pintu toilet Yami. Bakura hanya bisa melotot melihat hal itu.

'Brengsek!! Duo bersaudara itu sama saja menyusahkan!! Dasar para perusak pintu keparat!! Bajingan tengik!!!' gerutu Bakura dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian setelah pintu toilet terbuka, terlihat Yami sedang berlutut ke bawah dengan tetesan air shower yang terus membasahinya. Dengan cepat Kaiba langsung menarik Yami keluar dan langsung menampar sepupunya dengan amat keras.

PLAAAKKK!!!

Yami sungguh kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan sepupunya itu. sedangkan Bakura hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahi melihat pemandangan itu. Kaiba mulai menatap Yami dengan tajam. Yami mulai kebingungan.

"a...apa yang kau lakukan?"

PLAAAAKKK!!!

Kaiba kembali menampar Yami. Yami semakin emosi dengan tindakan sepupunya itu.

"hei!! Kenapa kau menamparku?"

PLAAAKKK!!!

"ADUH!!!"

PLAAAAKKK!!

"OOUUCCHH!!! SHIT!!!"

PLAAAAAAKK!!

"AAOOWW!!! SAKIT SEKALI SETO!!!"

PLAAAKKK!!!

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

PLAAAAAAKKKK!!!!

"HEEEIIII!!!! KAU INI KENAPA HAH?!!" Yami mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Kedua pipinya saat ini benar-benar merah akibat tamparan sepupunya itu. Kaiba mulai menatap tajam ke arah Yami.

"kau pantas mendapat semua tamparan itu Atem...." desis Kaiba dingin. Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat hal itu.

"a..apa maksudmu itu?" mendengar hal itu, Kaiba langsung mencengkram leher Yami.

"kau pantas mendapat ganjaran untuk tindakan busuk yang kau lakukan itu!!" geram Kaiba emosi. Yami semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kaiba.

"ti...tindakan busuk?"

"dengar!! Tadi piaraanku datang padaku dan langsung marah-marah padaku!! Ia marah karena kau 'sepupuku' telah mencoba melakukan tindak pemerkosaan dengan sahabat baiknya 'Mutou Yugi'!!! apa benar seperti itu Atem?" Yami sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan tetap diam. Kaiba semakin mempererat cengkramannya pada Yami.

"katakan apa hal itu benar Atem?? Apa kau hampir melakukan tindakan busuk itu hah?!" Kaiba benar-benar sangat emosi. Melihat itu, Yami mulai menganggukkan kepalanya sambil kembali menunduk. Melihat itu Kaiba menjadi semakin emosi.

"aku tak menyangka kau hampir melakukan tindakan busuk itu dengan sahabat baik dari kekasihku sendiri!! Aku sungguh malu mempunyai sepupu brengsek sepertimu Atem!! Kalau kau ingin mencari mainan baru, cari saja orang lain!! Yugi adalah orang yang baik!! Ia sahabat baik Jou!! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sebejat ini!!! apa tak ada sedikitpun harapan ibumu yang mengalir dalam jiwamu? Hah!! bedebah kau Atem!!!" Yami masih tetap terdiam dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sesungguhnya juga sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Kaiba kembali menggeram.

"Jika kau sampai berani macam-macam dengannya lagi, kau harus berhadapan denganku sekarang Atem.....tak peduli kau sepupuku atau bukan, kalau perlu akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan jika kau mencoba untuk melakukan tindakan laknat itu lagi dengan Yugi. Mengerti kau?!!!" dengan itu Kaiba langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari Yami dengan kasar dan langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Yami. Yami hanya bisa menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"SHIT!!!" geram Yami sebelum akhirnya ia melesat keluar dari kamarnya. Bakura hanya bisa melongo melihat semua kejadian itu.

"a..apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"permisi, apa anda tuan Bakura?" Bakura langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan disana sudah di dapati beberapa bodyguard Kaiba.

"ya, ada apa?" sahut Bakura dingin.

"uuhh, kami ingin memperbaiki pintu kamar tuan. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin anda minta tuan Bakura? Tuan Kaiba menyuruh kami untuk memberikan perlengkapan dan peralatan yang anda butuhkan untuk memperbaiki pintu" ujar salah satu Bodyguard Kaiba.

"tidak ada. Segera perbaiki saja pintunya seperti biasa..." perintah Bakura.

"baik tuan!!" para bodyguard Kaiba mulai bekerja untuk memperbaiki pintu kamar Yami sebelum pada akhirnya Bakura mulai kembali bertanya pada mereka.

"tu...tunggu dulu, apa aku bisa minta peralatan apa saja untuk memperbaiki pintu ini?"

"itu benar tuan"

"apa saja?" Bakura kembali memastikan. Bodyguard itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"hehe....kalau begitu aku ingin di adakan perubahan pada pintu kamar"

"apa itu tuan?" Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan iblis.

"ganti pintunya dengan.........pintu besi"

-------Bar Blok Belakang Wisma Sennen-------

Malam itu Yami menghabiskan waktunya di dalam bar. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan sendiri. Kepalanya sudah terasa pusing, belum lagi Saat ia masuk dalam bar tadi, ia sudah di sambut dengan beraneka ragam sambutan berkat 'reklame' buatan Yugi waktu itu.

Flashback

"hei!! Kau kan salah satu personil dari 'Neo Destiny Child'!! kalau tidak salah kau si sexy cat maid itu kan!!! Yami ya?? Eh!! Aku mau mengadakan private party!! Tarifmu satu jamnya berapa seksi??"

"hei!!! Aku ingin mengundang kalian dalam nude party!!! Satu kali stripping berapa tarifnya? Aku ingin kalian stripping dengan busana hawai!!! Kalau bisa aku ingin kalian stripping dengan kostum bikini Victoria's Secret!!!!"

"hei manis!! Aku tak menyangka bahwa ternyata kau adalah seorang pria. Kalau tidak salah kau mantan sex god kan? Kebetulan aku gay. Mau tidur semalam denganku? Aku ingin pelayanan ++ darimu tampan......kebetulan panjangku 35 cm(?) di jamin puas...."

"eh bilang pada temanmu si 'Bakura Tralala' jika memakai kostum tolong jangan terlalu pelit dalam memperlihatkan bokongnya pada kami!!!"

"aduh fuhuhuhuhu!!! Kebetulan aku ngefans sama teman you yang namanya 'Madam Pegasus' aduh bookkk!! Titipkan salamku padanya ya!!! Katakan padanya 'Hidup semangat keibu-ibuan!!! YES!!!"

Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tidak menghiraukan semua sambutan-sambutan yang serba tidak jelas itu. dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena tidak mengajak Bakura kemari.

End Of Flashback

"cih!! Gara-gara reklame si culun itu!!" setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Yami kembali teringat dengan Yugi. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimutinya. Pagi tadi ia sengaja melakukan hal itu pada Yugi karena Yami ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak berubah. Bahwa ia masihlah seorang bajingan brengsek bertitle sex god. Tapi saat ia tahu bahwa yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyakiti Yugi, ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"a..aku tak ingin menyakiti Yugi seperti itu.....aku hanya ingin memilikinya. Tapi mengapa semuanya jadi berantakan seperti ini? mengapa sex god sepertiku bisa mengalami kegagalan? apakah yang dikatakan Bakura selama ini benar? Bahwa aku sudah menjadi lunak? bahwa aku....sudah berubah?"

Yami saat itu memang sudah tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya tapi ia juga merasa tak tega saat melihat Yugi kesakitan dan merasa tersiksa dengan kasarnya permainan Yami tadi. Saat Ryou datang untuk melindungi Yugi sepintas rasa iri dan cemburu mulai terasa di hati Yami. Andai saja posisinya dengan Ryou bisa di tukar. Tentu dialah yang akan menjadi penyelamat. Dialah yang akan berdiri tegap untuk melindungi Yugi dan dialah orang yang akan dihormati oleh Yugi tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Kenyataannya justru ia yang berperan sebagai seorang penjahat brengsek yang sangat di benci. Dibenci oleh orang yang sangat ia inginkan. Dibenci oleh Mutou Yugi.

"FUCK!!!" Yami mulai meninju meja pemesanan minuman hingga bergetar. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia merasa hidupnya sungguh tidak adil. Waktu kecil ia tak mendapat kebahagiaan apapun semenjak ibunya meninggal. Ayahnya selalu mendidiknya dengan keras dan penuh otoriter agar ia bisa menjadi penerus menteri negara tertinggi di Mesir untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Ia selalu di kekang dan disiksa. Yami tak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan apapun. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin sebuah kebebasan. Untuk alasan itu ia memilih jalur sebagai anak punk. Agar ia bisa bebas berbuat sesuka hatinya. Dan alasannya menjadi seorang sex god itu karena ia sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang.

"aku tak pernah menemukan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus selama aku menjadi sex god. Semua orang yang pernah menjadi pasanganku hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja. Yang mereka rasakan hanya nafsu. Aku tak ada bedanya dengan mereka semua. a..aku sungguh kotor...." Yami mulai menyesali semua perbuatannya selama ini. ia baru menyadari semua itu setelah ia berusaha untuk mengambil keuntungan dari tubuh Yugi. Ia merasa begitu bodoh. Selama ini nafsu telah membutakan mata hatinya.

"yang dikatakan Seto ternyata benar.....sepertinya hatiku masih belum mati. Aku masih bisa merasakan perasaan itu. harapan ibu......." Yami lalu mulai menyentuh dadanya. Hatinya serasa sakit. Begitu banyak kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat. Kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang? Apakah sudah terlambat untuk berubah?

"hei!! Lama tidak berjumpa.....Yami" mendengar sumber suara itu yang sangat familiar itu, Yami langsung terbelalak sambil menoleh kearah figur seorang pria yang pernah menjadi pasangan seksnya waktu itu.

"Bandit Keith!?"

-------Rumah Jou-------

Di saat yang sama, Yugi berada di rumah Jou. Ia ingin menenangkan diri disana. Hawa tempat kosnya sungguh terasa menyiksa untuk Yugi. Semenjak kejadian itu, Kaiba mulai meminta maaf pada Yugi atas perlakuan sepupunya yang sangat buruk terhadap Yugi. Kaiba mulai menceritakan semua masa lalu Yami sampai pada akhirnya Yami berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"aku harap kau dapat memaklumi keadaan Atem Yugi. Dulu ia tidak seperti itu. semenjak ayahnya mendidiknya dengan keras dan otoriter, ia berubah menjadi seperti ini dan untuk soal perlakuan buruknya terhadapmu itu......semenjak ia menjadi seorang sex god, ia mulai mengidap penyakit hormon. Makanya ia sering tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tak sadar dalam melakukan hal itu. kebiasaan buruknya telah membuatnya seperti itu. aku harap kau bisa mengerti Yugi. Aku yakin sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud menyakitimu seperti ini"

"aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu Kaiba kun. Aku saat itu memang sempat shock tapi aku sudah bisa mengerti sekarang. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memaafkannya" ujar Yugi lembut. Kaiba mulai tersenyum.

"kau sungguh orang yang baik Yugi. Jarang ada orang yang mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain sepertimu. Aku harap anjing kampungku yang satu ini bisa jadi seperti dirimu" ujar Kaiba sambil mendekap bahu Jou. Jou mulai sewot.

"huff!!! Memangnya aku bukan orang baik begitu?!!" Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis melihat hal itu.

"kau orang yang baik puppy, tapi sayang agak temprament"

"APA!! Enak saja!! Yang temprament itu kau jamur!!!" geram Jou. Kaiba hanya memutar bola matanya keatas. Yugi mulai tertawa melihat tingkah konyol dari sepasang kekasih itu. dalam hati Yugi ikut senang akhirnya Jou bisa bersama dengan Kaiba. Mungkin ide mengerjai Jou waktu itu ada gunanya juga.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang ke kos-kosan dulu ya. Sudah malam" sahut Yugi sambil beranjak dari sofa Jou.

"tunggu Yug, biar kuantar ya!!"

"tidak usah Jou, aku yakin bokongmu masih sakit. Mungkin Kaiba kun bisa membantu mengobatinya" Jou dan Kaiba langsung memerah mendengar hal itu.

"A...apa maksudmu Yug?" Yugi mulai tertawa melihat kegugupan Jou.

"hehe....aku sudah tahu Jou. Aku yakin bokongmu sakit bukan karena jatuh terpeleset tapi karena hal yang lain. Baiklah sampai ketemu besok Jou" Yugi mulai melambaikan tangannya pada Jou yang saat ini wajahnya hampir semerah darah. Kaiba hanya bisa tersenyum sinis melihat hal itu.

"tak usah heran Mutt. Yugi adalah mahasiswa teladan di kampusmu. Kau tak akan bisa membohonginya" Jou hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kaiba.

"iya juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Yugi adalah orang yang cerdas!! Huh!! Aku memang tidak berbakat menjadi aktor...."

"siapa bilang kau tak berbakat? Kau sangat berbakat, kau tahu itu" Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"berbakat? Dalam hal apa?"

"berbakat menjadi seekor anjing" Kaiba mulai tertawa cengengesan. Jou hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"sepertinya kau terlalu terobsesi dengan anjing, Seto....."

-------Bar Blok Belakang Wisma Sennen-------

"sejak kapan kau kembali ke domino?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Bandit Keith menggeret kursinya dan mulai duduk di sebelah Yami.

"sudah 3 hari yang lalu. Bisnisku di amerika sudah sangat lancar. Saatnya mencari channel di negara jepang" jawab Keith sambil meminum satu gelas birnya. Yami hanya mengangguk dan ikut meminum satu gelas birnya. Keith mulai bertanya pada Yami.

"hei, waktu itu aku melihat ada sebuah Reklame yang menyatakan bahwa kau tergabung dalam neo destiny child dengan Bakura dan Pegasus. Apa itu benar Yami?" mendengar hal itu, Yami hampir menyemburkan bir yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"uuhh.....i..itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja Keith. Kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu" Keith mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Yami mulai menghela nafasnya.

"oh begitu....." ujar Keith singkat. Setelah itu ia mulai memandangi tubuh Yami dari atas hingga bawah. Ia mulai tersenyum sinis melihat hal itu.

"kau tetap tidak berubah ya semenjak malam panas kita setahun yang lalu. Kau masih tetap seksi dan menawan seperti biasanya...." Yami mulai merasakan firasat buruk mendengar bisikan Keith.

"ah...begitulah" jawab Yami singkat.

"mumpung aku disini, bagaimana jika menghabiskan malam ini berdua saja sex god? Kita bisa menghabiskan malam di hotel terelit di kota Domino ini kalau kau mau...." Kini Bandit Keith mulai meraba paha kaki Yami. Yami mulai risih dengan hal itu.

"uhh....aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan hal itu Keith. Aku sudah tak ingin menjadi sex god lagi. Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin berhenti" Yami mulai serius. Bandit Keith mulai terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"apa?!! Kau berhenti jadi sex god?? Kau tidak serius kan?" Yami mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai membayar birnya pada pelayan.

"ya. Aku memang tidak serius Keith tapi beribu-ribu rius...." dengan itu, Yami mulai berjalan pergi keluar Bar meninggalkan Keith sendiri. Keith mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

'kau tak bisa lari begitu saja dariku Yami.....kau adalah milikku....' dengan cepat Keith mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan keluar mengikuti Yami dari belakang.

-------Jalanan Kota Domino-------

Yami terus berjalan menelusuri pojokan gang belakang jalan. Ia memilih jalan itu agar ia bisa cepat sampai ke Wisma Sennen. semenjak ia keluar dari bar tadi, ia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia lalu mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berkata dengan tegas dan tenang.

"apa maumu Keith? Aku tahu dari tadi kau terus mengikutiku. Segera keluar dan katakan apa maumu padaku?!!" tak lama kemudian Keith mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Yami.

"kau benar-benar hebat Yami. Instingmu masih tetap kuat seperti dulu..." Bandit Keith mulai tersenyum sinis melihat Yami. Yami mulai menatap tajam pada Keith.

"aku sudah bilang padamu Keith bahwa aku bukan sex god lagi jadi percuma jika kau masih mengharapkan hal itu dariku. Aku tak akan mau melakukannya lagi" mendengar hal itu, Keith mulai tersenyum sinis.

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi Yami....aku tak peduli kau sex god atau bukan. Setelah malam yang kita habiskan berdua saja waktu itu, aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu"

"A..apa katamu?!!" Yami benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia mulai mundur perlahan-lahan. Keith mulai tertawa seperti iblis.

"kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya Yami. Malam kita waktu itu akan terulang dan terulang lagi. Akan kubuat malam itu terus terjadi hingga selamanya!!" Keith dengan cepat mulai mencengkram tubuh Yami. Yami mulai shock dan mencoba berontak.

"lepaskan aku Keith!!" Yami mencoba menendangi Keith tapi Keith malah semakin membekap Yami dengan kuat. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Keith mulai mencengkram lengan Yami dan menusukkan jarum suntik di lengannya.

"AAARRGGHH!!!" Yami mulai berteriak kesakitan. Keith mulai melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yami. Dengan cepat Yami mulai menarik jarum suntik yang di suntikkan Keith ke tubuh Yami. Tak lama kemudian otot tubuh Yami mulai kaku dan Yami mulai tersungkur ke bawah.

"brengsek!! Suntikan apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku Keith!!??" Yami mencoba berbicara dengan tubuhnya yang hampir seluruhnya sudah tak dapat ia gunakan lagi. Keith mulai tertawa mendengar itu.

"haha....itu hanya sebuah vaksin untuk membuat tubuhmu menjadi lumpuh total untuk sementara Yami.....sekarang kau tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kau tak akan bisa berontak selagi aku bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu....." dengan itu Keith mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu sementara Yami hanya bisa pucat dan menatap Keith dengan wajah horor. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya mulai kaku. tatapan matanya mulai kosong. Mungkin sebentar lagi penglihatan Yami juga akan terganggu.

'ya tuhan.....a..apakah ini adalah balasan atas semua perlakuan buruk yang sudah kulakukan selama ini? apakah ini hukuman untukku? hidupku sungguh hancur.....akankah aku akan mati dalam keadaan kotor seperti ini?'

Tak lama kemudian Keith sudah bertelanjang dada dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yami yang kaku. Yami hanya bisa pasrah sambil menyesali semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Ia berharap, ia tak akan terbunuh disini. Ia masih ingin hidup, meminta maaf dan menebus semua kesalahannya pada seluruh keluarga, teman-temannya dan yang terpenting adalah....

'Yugi.....' Yami mulai memejamkan matanya. Keith kini mulai membuka paksa celananya. Secara perlahan-lahan Keith mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Yami sebelum pada akhirnya.....

"Hei, kalian berdua asyik sekali!! Bisakah aku ikut bergabung dalam acara kalian berdua?" Keith terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan ternyata ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah doorprize.

BBBRRRUUUAAAKKK!!!!

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

Sebuah tong sampah beserta dengan isinya mulai dihantamkan dengan keras ke arah kepala Keith hingga Keith mulai terpental ke bawah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Figur itu hanya bisa bersweatdrop sendiri dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"cih!! Aku memang tidak berbakat jadi pahlawan. Seharusnya aku memilih senjata yang lebih elit daripada sekedar tong sampah.....sepertinya aku lebih berbakat menjadi 'sampahman' di bandingkan dengan superman" Sesosok figur itu kini mulai berjalan menghampiri Yami. Yami mulai membuka matanya, tapi ia tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya itu. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya telah dibopong oleh sosok figur itu. figur itu hanya bisa mengeluh.

"kau sungguh merepotkan....." Yami hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena tubuhnya sudah tak dapat difungsikan dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya dibopong oleh sosok misterius itu menuju ke wisma Sennen.

To Be Continued.....

Disaat Yami dalam keadaan bahaya, sesosok figur yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'sampahman' muncul dan langsung menghantam kepala Bandit Keith dengan tong sampah. Kini figur misterius itu mau menolong Yami. Siapakah figur 'sampahman' misterius itu? lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Yami selanjutnya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kegaringan chapter kali ini. cerita ini sudah memasuki plot jadi humornya agak terkikis sedikit. Saya harap chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau mereview fic gaje saya. Saya sangat menghargainya ^_^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya Sora san!! Saya doakan semoga anda sukses!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Ganbatte selalu untuk anda!!! ^__^

To coolkid 4869 : terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya coolkid san!! ^_^ walau tugas semakin gaje dan gila, jangan lupa untuk rileks dan santai sejenak biar tidak terlalu stress coolkid san!! Hehehe ^_^ semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan terus coolkid san!! Semoga sukses!! ^^

To Shigeru chan : makasih buat reviewnya Shigeru chan!! ^_^ saya doakan semoga sukses UASnya!! Mudah-mudahan heartshipping di chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Tetep stay tune ya!! Karena masih banyak yang kejutan-kejutan gaje yang belum muncul. Sekali lagi Arigato dan ganbatte!! ^_^

To Sprinkle fairyland : wah!! Terima kasih atas reviewnya Nerwen chan!! ^__^ fic saya membuat anda demen dengan puzzleshipping?? O.O' HORREEE!!!! T.T (Langsung nagis darah super gaje)

Yami : (sweatdrop) kenape loe?? Sarapnya kumat?!?

Author : membuat orang suka dengan puzzleshipping adalah misi saya!! Akhirnya saya bukan satu-satunya orang yang suka puzzleshipping di fandom ini. akhirnya saya punya teman!! Hiks...hiks!! senangnya!! (langsung dilempar sandal ama pembaca lain) hehe!! Cukup buat ke-lebay-an saya. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda Nerwen chan!!! Arigato!! Jangan lupa review lagi ya!!! Saya tunggu!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : makasih atas reviewnya Shara san!! ^^ Yami versi Nekomimi? Saya waktu itu juga ada rencana gambar Yami versi cat maid, kan sama aja tuh nekomiminya. Hmm...saya lihat dulu ya, coz saya nggak bisa janji buat gambarin karena minim waktu buat gambar T.T kalau ada waktu luang pasti saya gambarin. Sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Shara san!! Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda!! ^__^

To Vi ChaN91312 : terima kasih buat reviewnya Vi chan!! ^_^ sound systemnya Bakura udah jadul jadi suaranya tidak seberapa enak dibanding dengan sound systemnya Yami jadi dia sering pesta sound system pake punyanya Yami sekalian numpang tidur juga. Hahah!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Arigato!! ^_^

To Aihara Zala : makasih atas reviewnya!! Jou kadang nginep di wisma sennen tapi nggak tinggal di sana. Dia tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Arigato ne!! ^_^

To Devil xXx : makasih buat reviewnya Devil san!! ^_^ tenang, cerita udah memasuki plot. Pertanyaan anda akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. Sekali lagi arigato!! ^_^

To Bm,Lisa dan pereview lain : ARIGATO!!! YOU'RE THE BEST MY FRIENDS!! ^__^

Yugi : harap review kembali!! Saran,kritik membangun dan pertanyaan sangat diiterima!! Kecuali flame.

Yami : lebih cepat lebih baik!! ^_^

Author : sampai jumpa di next chapter!! Ja ne!! ^^


	14. Chapter 14 : The Chance To Change

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter yang benar-benar amat sangat garing!!!, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersennsor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 14-------

The Chance To Change

'.....'

'di....dimana aku?'

'apakah aku su...sudah mati?'

'mengapa tubuhku terasa sakit sekali?'

'apa yang telah terjadi?'

Secara perlahan-lahan kedua mata merah yang hampir semerah darah kini mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Rasa pening dan sakit yang terasa di kepala dan tubuhnya mulai membuat Yami tak bisa bergerak secara leluasa. Ia hanya bisa membuka matanya dengan lemas sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"di...dimana aku? Apa aku sudah mati?"

"hah!! dasar tolol!! Kau belum mati brengsek!!" Yami langsung terbelalak saat ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. di sebelah ranjangnya sudah terdapat Bakura yang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Yami dengan tatapan yang sangat kurang ramah. Seketika itu Yami hanya bisa berwajah horor.

"Ya Tu...tuhan....a...aku pasti di neraka sekarang!! Bahkan kini Tuhan mengirimkan iblis berwujud Bakura untuk menyiksaku!! Holy Shit!! Hidupku sungguh hancur!!"

DDUUUUAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!

"OOOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!"

Sebuah gulungan koran langsung dipukulkan oleh Bakura ke kepala Yami. Seketika itu juga Yami langsung merintih kesakitan.

"dasar bodoh!! Sudah kubilang kau belum mati keparat!!! Ini bukan neraka!!! ini kamar kosmu sendiri!! Dan aku bukan iblis!!! *Beep!!*" geram Bakura sewot. Yami mulai mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"ouch!! kau tak perlu memukulku seperti itu tahu!! Kepalaku sakit sekali brengsek!!" gerutu Yami. Tak lama kemudian Bakura mulai bertanya pada Yami.

"hah!! semalam apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau jadi seperti ini hah??" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"semalam? Me...memangnya a..apa yang terjadi??" Yami mulai bingung.

"jadi kau tidak ingat??" sahut Bakura seraya mengernyutkan dahinya.

"ingat apa? A...aku tidak mengerti...." melihat ekspresi bingung yang tergambar di wajah kawannya itu membuat Bakura menghela nafasnya.

"kemarin malam aku sudah menemukanmu di depan pintu kamarmu. Kau terlihat pingsan. Tubuhmu kaku semua"

"Apa?!!" Yami mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu. dalam sekejap ia mulai ingat kejadian yang terjadi malam itu saat ia di bar. Bakura kembali melipat tangannya, menunggu respon lanjutan dari Yami.

"tu...tunggu dulu!! Aku mulai ingat apa yang terjadi waktu itu. saat itu aku di bar lalu aku bertemu Keith...."

"Keith? Maksudmu Bandit Keith mantan pasangan seksmu dulu? Yang wajahnya mirip bendera amerika itu?" Yami mulai sweatdrop dan mulai mengangguk.

"iya, saat itu ia mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari tubuhku secara paksa dan lalu ia menyuntikkan vaksin ke dalam tubuhku agar tubuhku lumpuh total untuk sementara. Lalu setelah itu ada yang melempar kepala Keith dengan.....dengan apa ya? Oh iya!! Dengan tong sampah!!" Bakura hanya bisa berekspresi aneh mendengar penjelasan Yami.

"melempar dengan tong sampah?? Kau bercanda kan? Mana ada orang yang memukul kepala orang lain dengan......dengan tong sampah?? Bullshit!!" Bakura sungguh tak percaya dengan hal itu.

"aku serius Bakura!! Ia menolongku dan menghantam kepala Keith dengan tong sampah!!" Yami mulai bersikeras. Bakura hanya bisa menggaruk kepala tanda bingung.

"dari bermacam-macam senjata kenapa ia memilih.....tong sampah? Dia terlalu tolol atau sarap sih?? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia melempar dengan sarung?? Cih!! Dunia semakin bertambah gila!! Hah!! sekarang muncul pahlawan baru. Mari kita sambut 'sampahman'!!!" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Bakura.

"uhh.....sepertinya memang dia yang membawaku sampai ke depan kamarku. Apa kau yakin kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang menolongku Bakura? Saat itu aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena vaksin yang di berikan Keith membuat seluruh fungsi tubuhku terganggu" Bakura hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar hal itu.

"sudah kubilang, malam itu tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu sudah tergeletak pingsan di depan pintu brengsek!! Tentu saja aku tidak tahu siapa orang aneh yang menolongmu waktu itu!! sebaiknya kau ingat-ingat saja ciri-ciri orang yang menolongmu malam itu. aku yakin sepertinya orang yang menolongmu kemarin adalah salah satu dari penghuni kos ini karena ia membawamu kemari" mendengar itu Yami mulai berfikir keras. Analisa yang dikatakan oleh Bakura ada benarnya juga.

"kau benar Bakura.....aku yakin sepertinya orang yang menolongku waktu itu adalah salah satu dari penghuni kos ini. tapi siapa? Apa mungkin Seto?"

"hah!! jika yang menolongmu adalah sepupumu sendiri, aku ragu akan hal itu" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Bakura.

"kenapa?"

"karena aku yakin ia pasti akan membawamu kemari dengan limo atau helikopter dan ia tak perlu susah-susah memukul kepala Keith dengan tong sampah. Hah!! aku yakin Kaiba tak akan melakukan hal sekonyol itu. bayangkan saja sepupumu dengan tong sampah?? Hah!! lucu sekali....." Yami mulai menganggukkan kepalanya tanda sepakat dengan Bakura. Sepupunya itu tak akan mau melempar orang dengan tong sampah. Bahkan mungkin menyentuh tong sampah saja Kaiba sudah jijik apalagi melemparnya? Dan juga Jika memang sepupunya itu menjadi pahlawan, ia pasti lebih suka disebut sebagai 'Kaibaman' daripada di sebut 'Sampahman'

"jika bukan Seto lalu siapa? Apa Marik dan Malik?" mendengar itu Bakura kembali menyangkal.

"tidak mungkin jika salah satu dari duo mesum itu yang menolongmu karena saat kau ke bar waktu itu, Marik dan Malik sedang berhubungan seks di atas atap selama 8 jam nonstop bersama dengan nyamuk-nyamuk yang menggigiti tubuh telanjang mereka. sekarang mereka berdua pergi ke rumah sakit karena takut terkena demam berdarah" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. akhirnya keheningan seketika itu terjadi karena Bakura dan Yami sama-sama berfikir keras.

"jika bukan mereka lalu siapa?" Yami terus berfikir. Tiba-tiba Bakura mulai berekspresi aneh.

"jangan-jangan yang menolongmu si keparat banci itu!!" Yami mulai melotot.

"banci? Maksudmu Pe...Pegasus??" Yami mulai berwajah horor mendengar hal itu. tak lama kemudian Yami dan Bakura mulai tertawa secara bersamaan.

"hahaha!!! Tidak mungkin!!" sahut Bakura dan Yami secara serempak.

"karena jika si lebay itu yang menolongku, aku yakin ia tak akan kuat melempar tong sampah ke kepala Keith. Hah!! mengangkat barbel yang beratnya satu setengah kilo saja tidak kuat apalagi tong sampah beserta isinya?? Bullshit!! Palingan tong sampah yang melempar Pegasus, bukan Pegasus yang melempar tong sampah. Hah!! parah....dasar Binaragawan Banci!!!" Yami mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"hah!! dan aku yakin, jika memang si sarap itu yang menolongmu, ia pasti tidak akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan kamarmu melainkan kau pasti akan dibawa ke kamarnya dan memanfaatkan tubuhmu yang sudah kaku itu" Yami mulai pucat mendengar pernyataan Bakura.

"ya kau benar. Aku lega bukan dia yang menolongku. Jika ia yang menolongku, aku yakin aku pasti akan kembali dengan keadaan tidak lengkap"

"jadi sekarang yang tersisa adalah Ryou dan......si culun itu" Yami mulai terdiam mendengar perkataan Bakura. Ia kembali teringat dengan Yugi. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya.

"sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin jika Ryou yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu karena ia sangat marah padaku semenjak aku hampir mengambil keuntungan dari tubuh Yugi...." Yami mulai menunduk. Bakura mulai menatap Yami dengan serius.

"jadi apa kau yakin yang menolongmu adalah si culun? orang yang hampir kau ambil keperjakaannya huh?? Apa kau yakin dia masih mau menolongmu setelah apa yang baru saja kau perbuat padanya?" mendengar hal itu, Yami mulai tertunduk. Memang sangat tidak mungkin jika Yugi yang menyelamatkannya setelah apa yang Yami perbuat padanya tapi walaupun begitu Yami mencoba mengingat perkataan yang terucap dari figur misterius yang menolongnya waktu itu.

'kau sungguh merepotkan.....'

tiga kata itu sungguh terasa cocok jika Yugi yang mengucapkannya. Walaupun pada waktu itu Yami tak dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas suara dan sosok orang yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu, tapi ia yakin bahwa Yugilah yang menolongnya. Ia bisa merasakan saat tubuhnya di dekap dengan erat dan dibopong dengan hati-hati. Tubuh kecil milik figur itu seakan menyimpan sebuah kekuatan tersendiri untuk membantu orang lain. Tubuh kecil itu terus menyangga tubuh Yami dan terus membawa Yami sampai tiba di wisma sennen dengan selamat. Tubuh kecil yang seakan penuh dengan kelembutan dan memiliki sebuah tekad baja di dalamnya. Dan Yami yakin hanya Yugilah yang memiliki tubuh kuat itu bersamaan dengan tekad baja itu.

"memang kemungkinan jika yang menolongku adalah Yugi sungguh sangat mustahil Bakura. Aku yakin setelah apa yang kuperbuat padanya, ia pasti akan marah dan dendam padaku. Mungkin saja jika saat itu ia melihatku hampir diperkosa oleh Keith, ia pasti akan mentertawakanku.....ia pasti akan mengejekku atas semua tindakan buruk yang kulakukan selama ini" Bakura hanya diam mendengar hal itu. ia tahu bahwa Yami masih belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"tapi walaupun begitu, dalam hatiku aku percaya......" Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"percaya?" Yami mulai tersenyum. Ia lalu mulai menyentuh dadanya.

"ya Bakura. Aku percaya. Aku percaya bahwa yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu adalah......Yugi"

-------Universitas Domino-------

"hei kalian berdua kemarin kenapa? Kok tidak masuk kuliah?" Anzu mulai menatap Yugi dan Jou dengan tatapan curiga. Jou mulai terlihat gugup begitu juga dengan Yugi. Honda juga mulai curiga terhadap dua kawan baiknya itu.

"uuhh.....kemarin kami tidak masuk karena....umm....uhh" Jou mulai bingung untuk memilih alasan. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada teman-temannya. hal itu akan terlalu memalukan untuk Jou. Tidak masuk kuliah hanya karena bokong sakit setelah berhubungan intim dengan Seto Kaiba selama 9 jam berturut-turut? Wajah Jou bisa langsung leleh sangking malunya jika hal itu sampai terbongkar.

"kebetulan kami berdua sama-sama tidak enak badan Anzu, makanya kami berdua tidak masuk kuliah kemarin" ujar Yugi berbohong. Ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan pada Anzu dan Honda jika saat itu ia tidak masuk karena percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Yami terhadapnya. Ia tak ingin membuat kawan-kawannya menjadi khawatir. Jou seketika itu langsung menghela nafasnya tanda lega. Ia sungguh berhutang budi pada Yugi untuk ini. tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja Anzu dan Honda semakin curiga dan tidak langsung percaya begitu saja pada pernyataan Yugi.

"tidak enak badan? Memangnya kau sakit apa Jou? Sampai jalanmu dari tadi terlihat pincang?" Jou langsung terbelalak dan memerah seketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Honda padanya. Bahkan Yugi langsung kesedak saat meminum minumannya. Anzu semakin bingung melihat tingkah kedua kawannya itu.

"uhh....i..itu a..aku habis terpeleset di toilet saat di wisma sennen, i...iya kan Yug?" Jou langsung menoleh kearah Yugi. Yugi mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mulai tertawa kecil.

"i...iya, yang dikatakan Jou itu benar. Ia ha...habis terpeleset di toilet dan bo...bokong Jou terbentur wastafel. Jadi mu...mungkin agak terjadi sedikit benjolan. Hehehe....." semua mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Yugi benar-benar tidak suka berbohong tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat Jou malu. Anzu dan Honda masih tak percaya dengan hal itu tapi, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai Jou lebih lanjut.

"jika memang Jou terpeleset lalu bagaimana denganmu Yugi? Kau sakit apa?" Anzu kembali mengintrogasi Yugi. Yugi mulai bingung.

"uhh....ke...kemarin aku....umm....sakit kepala!!! Ya!! Aku sakit kepala!! Hahahaha!!" Anzu dan Honda mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. ada yang aneh dengan Yugi. Tak lama kemudian mereka berempat kembali memakan bekal makan siang mereka sampai pada akhirnya Anzu mulai curiga melihat Yugi yang terlihat menahan sakit saat menggerakkan bahunya.

"ada apa dengan bahumu Yugi?" semua langsung menoleh kearah Yugi. Yugi mulai terkejut dengan pertanyaaan Anzu. Jou langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar hal itu.

"bahuku? Tidak ada yang salah dengan bahuku. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu Anzu??" Yugi pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Anzu.

"jangan berbohong Yugi. Dari tadi aku melihat seperti menahan sakit saat kau menggerakkan bahumu yang sebelah kiri" ucap Anzu serius. Yugi mulai pucat mendengar hal itu.

"uhh....i...itu..." Jou mulai bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia ingin membantu Yugi tapi ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa untuk menutupi kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Dengan tidak sabaran Anzu mulai berdiri dan langsung menarik jaket Yugi. Yugi mulai terbelalak shock dengan hal itu.

"a..apa yang kau lakukan Anzu?!!" Yugi mencoba menahan jaketnya. Anzu tetap ngotot untuk membuka jaket Yugi. Jou mulai membantu Yugi untuk menahan Anzu. Honda malah bingung sendiri.

"pasti ada sesuatu kan Yugi!!? Kau jangan sembunyikan hal itu dari kami!! Kita semua teman Yugi. Jika ada masalah, jangan pernah sembunyikan hal itu dari kami!!" geram Anzu keras kepala. Yugi mulai mengerang kesakitan.

"hentikan Anzu!! Kau menyakiti Yugi!!" Jou mencoba menahan tangan Anzu. Tapi ternyata Anzu lebih kuat dari yang Jou kira dan akhirnya jaket Yugi berhasil ditarik olehnya. Dalam sekejap Anzu dan Honda mulai terbelalak melihat bekas gigitan yang ada di bahu Yugi. Sementara Yugi hanya bisa pucat dan Jou hanya bisa memasang ekspresi horor.

"ba...bahumu kenapa Yug?" Honda hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahi melihat bahu Yugi.

"umm....ba...bahuku....uhh..." Yugi benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Anzu mulai mengambil kesimpulan lain.

"jangan-jangan....." Honda mulai mengernyutkan dahinya pada Anzu.

"jangan-jangan apa Anzu?"

"Yugi digigit oleh......" Anzu semakin memicingkan matanya. Yugi semakin gugup dan pucat sedangkan Jou hanya bisa tergagap-gagap seperti ikan di darat.

"digigit oleh siapa??" Honda semakin penasaran. Yugi hanya bisa harap-harap cemas. Jangan sampai Anzu tahu jika yang menggigit bahunya adalah Yami. Tak lama kemudian Anzu mulai berbinar-binar. Yugi, Jou dan Honda mulai sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"uuhh...A..Anzu? apa kau tidak apa-apa??" tanya Yugi khawatir. Tak lama kemudian Anzu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahaha!!! aku tahu!!! Yugi pasti digigit oleh......oleh Vampire!!!" dalam sekejap Yugi langsung sweatdrop, Honda langsung memasang ekspresi aneh dan yang terparah adalah Jou langsung ambruk dari kursinya.

"Vam....pire??" Honda benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Anzu. Di jaman modern seperti ini, kawannya itu masih saja percaya dengan yang namanya Vampire?

"iya!! Ngaku saja Yugi!!! Aku yakin pasti kau digigit oleh Vampire!!! Yes!! Ini adalah bukti kejayaan **TWILIGHT!!!!**" semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Anzu.

"ah, aku pikir sepertinya kau terlalu terobsesi dengan twilight Anzu....." keluh Honda.

"kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang paradigma perfilman dunia Honda!!! Ini adalah sebuah karya seni yang patut untuk diapresiasikan dengan sebuah obsesi!!! Kyaaa!!! Yugi teman kita akan bernasib sama seperti Bella di twilight!!! Aawww so sweet!!!" Anzu semakin ngelantur dengan tidak jelas. Yugi, Jou dan Honda hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"waktu itu pemilik kos dikira terminator, sekarang dia mengira Twilight itu nyata. Besok apalagi yang akan dianggap nyata oleh Anzu?" keluh Jou.

"aku tahu film apalagi yang akan dianggap nyata olehnya" Yugi dan Jou langsung menatap Honda.

"apa itu?" Honda hanya bisa menjawab dengan santai.

"film.....2012"

-------Wisma Sennen-------

Sepulang dari kampus, Yugi hanya bisa berjalan perlahan-lahan memasuki wisma dengan perasaan was-was. Ia sangat takut jika Yami kembali berulah karena Jou dan Kaiba saat ini sedang pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengobati sakit bokong Jou. Ryou juga belum kembali ke tempat kos sampai malam nanti. Lagi-lagi Yugi harus sendirian dalam menghadapi Yami. Ia hanya berharap Yami tak akan berani berbuat macam-macam lagi dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai tiba di lorong dan saat hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi ia tiba di depan kamarnya, sebuah interupsi datang menghampirinya.

"YUGI!!!" Yugi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat familiar itu dan di sana sudah terdapat Yami berteriak memanggil namanya dari jendela kamarnya. Seketika itu juga, Yugi mulai pucat dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah.

"ma...mau apa kau?!!" Yami yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya mulai mencoba meyakinkan Yugi dari jendela.

"aku ingin berbicara padamu Yugi!! Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padamu. Aku hanya ingin bicara saja denganmu!! Tunggu di situ!!" dengan cepat Yami mulai berlari menuju pintu dan mencoba untuk menendang dan ternyata.

DDDDUUUAAAAKKK!!!!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Yami langsung mengerang kesakitan. Dalam sekejap kakinya langsung mengalami keram dan rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia tak menyadari ada perubahan dalam pintu kamarnya.

"BAKUURRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Teriakan Yami yang dipenuhi dengan amarah itu langsung membuat Bakura yang sedang berada dalam toilet langsung terkejut dan kembali terpeleset seperti biasanya.

GGUUBBRRAAAAKKK!!!!

"SHIT!!! BRENGSEK!!!! TAK PERLU BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU KEPARAT!!! TELINGAKU TIDAK TULI, AKU BISA MENDENGARMU!!! *BEEP* YOU DAMMIT!!!" geram Bakura sambil keluar dari toilet dalam keadaan berantakan. Yami hanya bisa menggeram dengan hal itu.

"kau apakan pintu kamarku hah?!! kau membuat kakiku hampir patah keparat!!!" mendengar hal itu Bakura hanya tersenyum sinis dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"hah!! patah? Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah sakit? Itu pelajaran untukmu agar kau tidak merusak pintu kamarmu lagi!! Aku sudah lelah memperbaiki pintu kamar jelekmu itu terus-terusan!!! Jadi aku mengganti pintu dengan besi!!"

"APA?!!! BE...BESI?!! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI BRENGSEK!!!? KALAU KAU BILANG DARI TADI, TENTU AKU TAK AKAN MENENDANG PINTU KAMAR!!!" Yami benar-benar emosi. Berkat ulah Bakura, kakinya menjadi bengkak.

"hah!! salah sendiri tidak lihat-lihat dulu. Makanya pakai matamu itu brengsek!!! Jangan hanya kau gunakan sebagai pajangan!!" ejek Bakura. Yami semakin geram dengan hal itu. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan Bakura dan segera mengintip keluar dari jendela. Yami mulai terbelalak saat melihat Yugi berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"TUNGGU!!! JANGAN PERGI YUGI!!! SHIT!!! JANGAN HALANGI AKU PINTU BESI BERKARAT!!!!!"

BBBRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!

"HOOOOIIIII!!!! HO....HOLY SHIT!!!" Bakura hampir terkena serangan jantung saat Yami berhasil menjebol pintu besi dengan kekuatannya. Dengan cepat Yami langsung berlari keluar dan mengejar Yugi. Bakura hanya bisa terbelalak dengan wajah horor melihat pintu besinya kembali di hancurkan oleh Yami. Pintu besi yang dihantam dengan sangat keras itu juga menimbulkan sebuah efek dentuman yang sangat keras pula. Yugi yang masih berjarak beberapa jengkal dari kamar Yami juga ikut terkejut dan melotot mendengar dentuman itu. bahkan saat ini Pegasus yang sedang menjemur kolor dan beberapa pakaian dalam di atas atap juga ikut-ikutan kaget dan menyebabkan semua pakaiannya terbang di hempas angin.

"oh tidaaaakkk!!!! Kolor kesayanganku!!!! NO!!! DON'T GO MY PINKY KOLOR!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU KOLOR!!!! COME BACK!!! AAAAAKH!! HUHUHUHUHUUU!!!!!!" Pegasus mulai menangis seunggukan di atas atap wismanya sendiri dan beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa berekspresi aneh saat melihat Pegasus dan mengira Pegasus adalah orang gila yang tidak waras.

"tunggu Yugi!!" Yami mulai berjalan menghampiri Yugi yang saat ini terlihat membuka kunci kamarnya.

"mau apa kau?!! Belum puas kau menyiksaku hah?!!" Yami semakin merasa bersalah mendengar perkataan dingin Yugi.

"aku hanya ingin bicara padamu Yugi. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat hal rendah seperti itu lagi padamu" Yugi mulai menatap Yami dengan pandangan curiga.

"kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu begitu? bagaimana jika ini juga salah satu trickmu untuk menjebakku lagi?" sahut Yugi dingin.

"aku janji Yugi....aku tak akan menjebakmu atau menyakitimu lagi. Aku hanya i...ingin berbicara padamu. A..aku...." Yami mulai menunduk. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat itu. ia tetap diam menunggu Yami menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"a...aku ingin minta maaf padamu Yugi....." Yugi agak terkejut melihat raut wajah Yami yang seakan penuh dengan penyesalan itu. Yami benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf pada Yugi. Yugi mulai terdiam dan tak merespon sedikitpun perkataan Yami.

"ku...kumohon Yugi a...aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu...." raut wajah Yami semakin terlihat putus asa. Akhirnya Yugi hanya bisa mengeluh melihat hal itu.

"huh, kau sungguh merepotkan......." Yami langsung terbelalak mendengar hal itu. kata-kata itu benar-benar sama dengan yang diucapkan figur misterius yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu. tidak salah lagi, orang yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu memang benar-benar Yugi. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke ruang depan.

"kenapa kau diam saja di situ? Katanya ingin berbicara padaku?" perkataan Yugi membuyarkan lamunan Yami. Dengan cepat ia langsung berjalan di samping Yugi.

"ah, ma....maaf" Yugi tak mempedulikan perkataan Yami dan terus berjalan menuju taman depan. Ia tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Yami terus tersenyum melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian Yugi dan Yami tiba di depan taman wisma sennen. Yami mulai duduk di sebuah bangku taman sedangkan Yugi duduk di bangku ayunan di sebelahnya. Keheningan mulai terjadi sejenak karena Yami masih bingung harus berkata apa. Yugi juga tetap diam dan mulai berayun dengan ayunannya. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang mulai beranjak sore.

"suasana di luar sini begitu tenang ya.....aku yakin hanya dengan memandangi langit seperti ini, sebenarnya kita bisa menemukan beribu-ribu makna kehidupan yang tak terbatas yang tak pernah kita ketahui sebelumnya....." perkataan lembut Yugi membuat Yami terpaku dan tercengang. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa Yugi mempunyai sebuah sisi sedalam ini. ia tidak tahu harus merespon Yugi dengan kata-kata apa karena ia sendiri juga masih terpanah dengan kepribadian lain Yugi yang baru ia lihat ini.

"ah, ya....mu...mungkin saja" ucap Yami singkat. Ia masih terus memandangi Yugi dengan perasaan takjub. Yugi saat ini terus berayun dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. Yugi terlihat sangat manis jika dalam keadaan seperti itu. Yami tak menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar-debar saat melihat Yugi. keheningan kembali terjadi sebelum pada akhirnya Yami mulai memecah keheningan itu.

"uhh...Yu...Yugi a..aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas semua kelakuan burukku selama ini padamu. Aku memang seorang bajingan brengsek yang suka berbuat seenaknya saja tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain. Aku memang seorang pengecut...."

"ya, kau benar. Kau memang bajingan memuakkan, pengecut, tidak terlalu waras dan sangat menyusahkan....." Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Yugi. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya tanda bersalah. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai menatap Yami dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu akan hal itu. bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku pun, aku sudah memaafkanmu Yami...." mendengar hal itu Yami langsung terkejut dan terbelalak melihat Yugi. Bagaimana bisa ada orang pemaaf sebaik ini? Yami tak menyangka bahwa sebenarnya Yugi adalah orang yang pemaaf dan sangat baik.

"kenapa kau bisa memaafkanku semudah ini Yugi? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu dan aku sudah sering menyakitimu berkali-kali...." mendengar itu Yugi mulai kembali berayun dan tersenyum.

"semua orang yang bersalah patut untuk di maafkan. Menurutku jika kita tidak mau memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, maka kita sama saja buruknya dengan orang yang berbuat kesalahan itu sendiri" Yami hanya bisa terpanah mendengar hal itu. yang dikatakan oleh Yugi ada benarnya juga. Perkataan Yugi sungguh sangat bijak. Yami hanya bisa kagum dengan hal itu.

"jadi i...itu artinya aku sudah termaafkan?"

"ya. Kau sudah kumaafkan. Aku harap kau tak mengulangi kesalahanmu itu lagi" mendengar itu Yami mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku janji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi Yugi" Yugi mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"baguslah. Dengan begitu aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan aku bisa belajar dengan tenang mulai sekarang dan aku yakin wisma ini pasti akan dipenuhi penghuni-penghuni baru lainnya" dengan itu Yugi mulai turun dari ayunannya dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Yami sampai pada akhirnya Yami mulai menahan lengan Yugi.

"tunggu Yugi" Yugi mulai terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Yami. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Walaupun Yami tak akan melakukan hal itu padanya lagi tapi tetap saja rasa trauma masih membekas di hati Yugi. Yami yang melihat Yugi gemetar dengan cepat mulai melepas cengkraman tangannya.

"maaf Yugi, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"terima kasih? Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"karena telah menyelamatkanku malam itu. saat Keith hampir mengambil keuntungan dariku, kau melempar kepala Keith dengan tong sampah dan menolongku kan Yugi?" Yami mulai menatap Yugi dalam-dalam. Yugi hanya terdiam dengan hal itu sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika orang yang menolongmu itu adalah.....aku?" Yami mulai mendekap dirinya sendiri dan mulai menatap Yugi dengan lembut.

"aku bisa merasakannya Yugi. Dekapanmu yang hangat itu sungguh sangat familiar di tubuhku...." Yami mulai tersenyum dengan lembut. wajah Yugi langsung memerah melihat hal itu. ia langsung membuang muka dan mulai cemberut.

"kau jangan salah paham Yami. Aku menolongmu waktu itu karena kebetulan saja aku lewat situ sehabis kembali dari rumah Jou. Lagipula saat itu aku juga tidak tahu kalau orang yang hampir diperkosa itu adalah kau" Yami mulai mendekat kearah Yugi.

"walaupun begitu Yugi, aku tetap ingin berterima kasih padamu. Jika tidak ada kau saat itu, aku pasti akan menjadi semakin hancur. Aku berhutang budi padamu" Yugi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbalik membelakangi Yami.

"hal itu tak usah kau pikirkan" Yugi mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menjauhi Yami sebelum pada akhirnya Yami kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku ingin......berubah Yugi" seketika itu juga Yugi langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"berubah?"

"ya, semenjak aku hampir mencelakaimu waktu itu, aku sadar Yugi......Aku menyadari akan semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat. Begitu banyak orang-orang yang kusakiti hanya karena kelakuanku yang seenaknya saja. Kau benar Yugi.....jalan hidup yang kupilih ini salah. Aku hanya melarikan diri dari masalah. Aku semakin menghancurkan hidupku. aku tak ingin menjalani kehidupan rusak seperti ini lagi. Aku ingin berubah Yugi......" Yami mulai terlihat menunduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Yugi tetap diam dan tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Yami mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"setidaknya dengan aku berubah, aku bisa menebus semua kesalahan dan kekacauan yang telah kuperbuat selama ini. Dengan aku berubah, aku bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi dan yang terpenting adalah......aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi Yugi......A...aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang sangat kau benci.....aku tidak mau" Yugi benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa. Yami mulai sedih melihat Yugi yang masih tetap diam dan tidak merespon apapun.

"mungkin semua perbuatan dan kelakuanku sungguh tak dapat di tolerir lagi.....mungkin aku sudah tak berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berubah. Jika memang seperti itu, aku akan ikhlas menerima kehancuranku karena mungkin itulah hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan padaku......sekali lagi maafkan semua kesalahanku Yugi. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu lagi......aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu Yugi karena dirimu, aku bisa menyadari semua kesalahanku. Terima kasih Yugi......" dengan itu Yami mulai berjalan pergi berlawanan arah dengan Yugi sebelum pada akhirnya lengannya mulai ditahan dengan lembut. Yami mulai terkejut saat ternyata Yugi yang menahannya untuk pergi.

"Yu...Yugi?" Yugi mulai tersenyum lembut pada Yami.

"tak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah Yami......aku percaya kau pasti bisa berubah. Aku akan membantumu kalau kau mau...." Yami seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Setelah semua perlakuan buruk yang ia lakukan terhadap kembarannya itu, Yugi ternyata masih mau percaya padanya. Dengan cepat Yami langsung mendekap dan memeluk Yugi dengan sangat erat. Yugi langsung terkejut dan terbelalak dengan hal itu.

"Ya...Yami?"

"terima kasih Yugi!! Terima kasih karena kau masih mau percaya padaku......aku janji aku pasti akan berubah Yugi....aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu lagi. Akan kujaga kepercayaanmu padaku sampai akhir. Terima kasih....." perkataan Yami begitu tulus sekali. Yugi bisa merasakan hal itu. walau mungkin Yugi masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Yami tapi ia tahu bahwa saat ini Yami bisa di percaya. Ia yakin rasa percaya ini akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum pada akhirnya Yugi bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada Yami. Secara perlahan-lahan Yugi mulai membalas dekapan kembarannya itu.

"sama-sama Yami" Yami semakin mempererat dekapannya pada Yugi. Ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Yugi. Ia hanya ingin masa-masa ini berlangsung selamanya. Tubuh kecil Yugi begitu cocok jika disandingkan dengannya. Yugi begitu sempurna. Yami yakin Yugi pasti bisa mengajarinya akan harapan yang telah di tinggalkan oleh ibunya. Sebuah harapan untuk merasakan sebuah cinta. Sebuah rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya dan bukan hanya sekedar nafsu.

'aku sudah menemukannya ibu......aku sudah menemukan........Aibouku' Yami mulai tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. ia yakin Yugi adalah Aibounya. Aibou yang selama ini ia cari-cari dan ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"uhh.....Yami?"

"iya Yugi....." Yami masih terus memeluk Yugi dengan sangat erat dan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Yugi.

"umm....bi...bisakah kau berhenti memelukku? A...aku tak bisa bernafas...." mendengar itu, Yami langsung sweatdrop dan mulai melepas dekapannya dari Yugi.

"uhh...ma...maafkan aku Yugi, a...aku terlalu senang. Maaf!!" wajah Yami mulai memerah karena malu. Ia tak bermaksud memeluk Yugi seerat itu. Yugi mulai menyentuh dadanya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"sudahlah tak apa. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan...." keluh Yugi.

"uhh....ja..jadi sekarang sebaiknya a..apa yang harus kurubah terlebih dahulu Yugi?" Yami mulai menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang. Wajahnya masih merah karena malu. Setelah Yugi berhasil mengatur nafasnya, ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"um....bagaimana jika yang dirubah terlebih dahulu adalah......"

"WAJAHMU YAMI!!!!"

"Huh?" Yami dan Yugi seketika itu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan ternyata kejutan mulai datang.

DDDUUUAAAAKKK!!!!

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Dengan gerakan cepat seseorang mulai muncul dan langsung melayangkan tinju tepat di wajah Yami. Dan seketika itu juga Yami langsung terpental ke lantai.

"OUCH!!" Yami mulai memegangi pipinya yang mulai memar. Ia langsung terkejut saat seseorang yang meninju adalah Ryou.

"BERANINYA KAU!!! KEMARIN KAU SUDAH HAMPIR MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN DARI TUBUH YUGI KUN!!! SEKARANG KAU BAHKAN MAU MENCOBA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU LAGI!!! BAHKAN DI DEPAN TAMAN SEPERTI INI?? BRENGSEK KAU!!!" Ryou benar-benar mulai emosi dan hampir memukul wajah Yami lagi sampai pada akhirnya Yugi langsung menghadang Ryou.

"Tu...tunggu Ryou kun!! Kau salah paham!! Yami tidak mencoba melakukan hal itu padaku. Dia hanya ingin minta maaf!!" mendengar itu Ryou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"mi....minta maaf?"

"ya, Yami sudah menyadari semua kesalahannya Ryou kun. Ia ingin berubah" Ryou mulai terkejut mendengar hal itu. Yami perlahan-lahan mulai mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi pipinya.

"yang dikatakan Yugi itu benar Ryou. Aku sudah menyesali semua perlakuan burukku. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya" ujar Yami. Seketika itu Ryou langsung terbelalak dan mulai membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"oh maaf!! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu. ma...maafkan aku Yami kun!! Aku benar-benar salah paham!! Aku pikir kau akan menyakiti Yugi lagi, sekali lagi maafkan aku!!" Ryou mulai meminta maaf berulang kali. Yami hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan hal itu.

"ah, tidak apa Ryou. Aku memang pantas mendapat pukulan ini. maafkan aku juga atas semua perlakuan buruk yang pernah kulakukan padamu"

"ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku lega semuanya bisa menjadi lebih baik. Aku akan masuk duluan Yugi kun. Jangan lupa bantu projectku ya nanti!" ujar Ryou pada Yugi seraya berjalan masuk menuju wisma. Yugi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"pasti akan kubantu projectmu Ryou kun!!" sahut Yugi. setelah Ryou masuk ke dalam wisma, Yugi mulai menatap kearah Yami.

"pipimu sudah tidak apa-apa Yami?" Yugi mulai khawatir. Yami masih mencoba mengusap pipinya.

"masih agak sakit sih, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir Yugi" Yami mulai tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Yugi jika ia baik-baik saja.

'padahal jika kau mencium pipiku, pasti pipiku akan cepat sembuh Yugi......' pikir Yami.

"untunglah jika begitu. Baiklah mulai besok, aku akan membantumu untuk berubah Yami tapi ingat berubah bukanlah hal yang mudah. Semua itu butuh proses. Kau tak akan bisa berubah langsung seratus persen. Jadi kau harus terus bersabar dan berusaha. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa Yami. Selamat berjuang ya!!" Yugi mulai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yami seraya tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Yami. Setelah itu Yugi berlari meninggalkan Yami yang masih dalam keadaan mematung dengan warna merah di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian Bakura mulai muncul dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Yami.

"HEI YAMI!! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH?!! CEPAT SEGERA PERBAIKI PINTU KAMARMU KEPARAT!!! KAU JANGAN DIAM SAJA DISITU SEPERTI ORANG GILA!!! CEPAT SEGERA PERBAI......HOLY MOTHERFUCKER!!! YAMI!!! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU BRENGSEK?!!!" Bakura langsung melotot saat kini Yami terlihat memerah dengan banjir mimisan di hidung dan mulutnya. Dengan gaya robot, Yami mulai menoleh ke arah Bakura sambil tersenyum dengan aneh.

"Yu...Yugi imut sekali Bakura......" dengan itu darah di mulut dan hidung Yami semakin mengucur dengan deras. Bakura hanya bisa menepuk dahinya melihat itu.

"SHIT!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYUSAHKAN YAMI!!! LAMA-LAMA AKAN KUBUANG KAU KE TEMPAT SAMPAH!!! DASAR SARAAAPPP!!! AAARRRGGHH!!! MENJAUH DARIKU!!! DARAH MIMISANMU MUNCRAT DI PAKAIANKU BAKA!!! FUCK!!!"

To Be Continued......

Akhirnya Yami mulai menyadari kesalahannya dan memutuskan untuk berubah. Yugi memutuskan untuk membantu Yami berubah. Lalu perubahan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Yami? Akankah dia berhasil? Akankah kekacauan akan kembali muncul di wisma sennen? saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview!! Mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini lagi-lagi garing karena cerita ini sudah memasuki plot jadi humornya tidak terlalu prioritas. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih atas reviewnya Sora san!! Sampahman adalah Yugi. Yugi nggak gendong Yami kok, cuman di bopong aja. Hehehe....Gomen di chapter ini requestnya masih belum terkabul. Request sora san ada di chapter depan dengan bentuk flashback. Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi dengan Jou yang mengidap penyakit bokong dan Malik yang terancam demam berdarah XP. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda Sora san. Arigato!! ^__^

To Ryuu no Kami : halo Ryuu kun!! ^^ selamat datang di fic gaje saya!! Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya!! Yup!! Sampahman adalah Yugi. Untuk adegan lemon, mungkin masih lama tapi pasti ada. Ditunggu ya!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato ne!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : terima kasih buat reviewnya Shara san!! ^^ gomen!! Saya tidak jadi membuat Yami meraep Yugi di chapter sebelumnya!! T_T Tapi lemon pasti ada. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Harap bersabar shara san!! ^__^ semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Arigato!! ^^

To Vi chaN91312 : makasih atas reviewnya Vi Chan!!! ^__^ yang nyelametin Yami adalah Yugi. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur anda!! Arigato ne!! Jangan lupa review lagi ya!! Saya tunggu!! ^_^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : makasih atas reviewnya kurii chan!!! Yup!! Sampahman adalah Yugi!! Hehehe.....mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa memuaskan kurii chan!! Arigato dan ganbatte ne kurii chan!! ^__^

To Sprinkle Fairyland : makasih atas reviewnya Nerwen chan!! Hahaha!! Sampahmannya emang si Yugi!! Udah jangan tampar saya ya!! ^_^ hehe!! Yay!!! hidup puzzleshipping!!! ^___^ Btw, Yugi ngerape si Yami? Hehehe....akan saya pertimbangkan. Muahahahaha!!! (tawa sadis)

Yami : (merinding ngelihat author) dasar sarap....

Author : hehehe!! semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato ne!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : makasih atas reviewnya Aihara san!! ^_^ hehe, si sampahman memang Yugi. Kenapa namanya harus sampahman? Umm.....entahlah, buat kepentingan hiburan saja mungkin. Hehehe!! ^^ Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato ne!! ^__^

To Esti is Mello : makasih atas review dan dukungannya esti san!! ^__^ mudah-mudahan chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato ne!! ^_^

To my bestfriend BM,Lisa,yamino kamichama dan semua pereview lain : ARIGATO!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!! ^__^ (Langsung dilempar sampah karena lebay)

Yugi : jangan lupa untuk kembali review!! Saran, kritik membangun, pertanyaan semua diterima kecuali flame!!!

Yami : lebih cepat lebih baik....

Author : see you all in the next chapter!! ^__^


	15. Chapter 15 : Chaos Never Die

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 15-------

Chaos Never Die

-------Wisma Sennen Keesokkan Harinya-------

Sore itu sepulang dari kampus, Yugi terus berjalan perlahan-lahan menyusuri lorong wisma. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Yugi harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk membantu housemate kembarnya itu agar dapat berubah. Yugi sungguh sangat senang jika dimintai bantuan seperti ini karena ia sangat ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk orang lain. Ini adalah jalan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia mampu untuk menolong orang lain.

'aku sih dengan senang hati mau membantu Yami untuk berubah tapi.....bagaimana caranya? Masa harus kuceramai? Hah!! mantan sex god kuceramai? Jangan bercanda.....' batin Yugi. Dengan kepala yang hampir terasa pusing, ia mulai membuka pintu kamarnya. Tak diketahui oleh Yugi, sebuah kejutan datang menghampirinya.

"YUUGGIIIIII!!!!"

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

Dalam sekejap Yugi hampir mendapat serangan jantung saat di dalam kamarnya saat ini sudah ada Yami yang menyambutnya dengan senyum yang amat mengerikan. Dengan cepat Yami mulai berlari dengan maksud untuk memeluk Yugi sampai pada akhirnya....

DUUUUUUAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!

"OOUUUCCCHHHH!!!!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Yami terpaksa harus menubruk pintu kamar Yugi karena Yugi langsung menutup pintunya sebelum Yami berhasil memeluknya. Tak lama kemudian Yugi kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan saat ia melihat ke dalam, sudah di dapati Yami terkapar di lantai dengan wajah merah dan darah di hidungnya akibat menabrak pintu Yugi dengan keras.

"ouch!! Kau jahat sekali Yugi!! Kenapa kau menutup pintu di saat aku akan menyambutmu!!" gerutu Yami kesal sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang merah dan mulai membersihkan darah di hidungnya. Yugi mulai memasang ekspresi aneh.

"justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Yami!! Kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam kamarku Hah?!!! Apa maksudnya ini?!! kau hampir membuatku mati karena serangan jantung!!" geram Yugi sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dengan perlahan-lahan Yami mulai mencoba berdiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"aku kan hanya ingin menyambut dengan baik calon orang yang akan membuat perubahan besar dalam hidupku. apakah itu salah?"

"menyambut?? Dengan cara menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, menunggu kedatanganku dan boomm.....Yuuuuggiiii!!! setelah itu aku mendapatkan jackpot sebuah.......Pelukan hangat darimu?? hah!!? yang benar saja!! memangnya aku ini kau anggap apa?? Teletubbies??" Yugi mulai merasa kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran housematenya itu. Yami mulai menunduk mendengar hal itu.

"ma...maafkan aku Yugi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah atau menganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku sangat senang karena kau masih mau bersedia memberiku kesempatan untuk berubah. Tapi sepertinya aku sangat bermasalah dalam menunjukkan apresiasiku pada seseorang. Maafkan aku Yugi....." Yami terlihat serius. Yugi mulai menghela nafasnya melihat hal itu.

"ya sudahlah tak apa. Yang penting jangan kau ulangi hal itu lagi. Mengerti?" mendengar itu Yami mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"jadi, apa pelajaran hidup pertama yang harus kulakukan Yugi?" Yami semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Yugi mulai sweatdrop melihat sisi baru Yami yang terlalu 'ramah' padanya.

'sepertinya sisi ramah barunya ini lebih menyeramkan daripada sisi bajingannya dulu.....' pikir Yugi merinding.

"umm.....tunggu sebentar, Aku akan menaruh tas ranselku dulu ke dalam. Kau tunggu di luar" dengan itu Yugi mulai berjalan masuk dan mulai meletakkan peralatan kuliahnya. Yami mulai bersandar di depan dinding kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai keluar dan langsung menghampiri Yami. Ekspresi Yami yang tadinya terlihat serius kini mulai kembali menampakkan sisi 'ramahnya' pada Yugi. Yugi langsung sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"ja...jadi Yami, mungkin aku akan memberikan arahan dan nasehat padamu. Jika aku menasehati seseorang biasanya aku terdengar seperti orang sedang ceramah. Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan metode itu?" tanya Yugi tegas. Yami hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak keberatan Yugi"

'walaupun harus di ceramahi selama 24 jam pun, asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamamu, aku tak keberatan Aibou. Aku tak akan pernah bosan mendengar suara indahmu itu....' batin Yami dalam hati. Ia sungguh sangat menyukai Yugi. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar ia bisa selalu berada disisi Yugi. Sekalipun itu hanya sebatas di nasehati seperti ini, Yami tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai memperhatikan Yami. Semakin lama Yugi semakin serius. Melihat raut wajah manis Yugi yang diwarnai keseriusan, membuat Yami sedikit gugup. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai berkomentar singkat.

"style...."

"huh?" Yami mulai melongo karena tak mengerti maksud Yugi. Yugi mulai menjelaskan perlahan-lahan.

"stylemu terlalu eksentrik Yami. Kau terlalu banyak memakai logam metal dan silver. Penampilanmu itu terlalu mencolok. Kau terlihat seperti anak urakan" mendengar itu Yami mulai cemberut.

"tapi ini style kebanggaanku Yugi!! Ini identitasku sebagai punk dan juga seorang sex god!! Sebagai seorang sex god, aku harus selalu tampil hot dan seksi!! Aku harus mempertahankan aura seksku!! Ini adalah caraku untuk tetap mempertahankan gelarku!! Aku seorang dewa sex Yugi!! Dewa sex!!! The almighty sex god!!!" Yami semakin antusias dan tidak jelas. Yugi mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"umm.....Yami, ingat kau sudah berubah"

"huh?" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Yugi semakin bertambah sewot.

"kau sudah berubah Yami!!! Ingat BE-RU-BAH!!! B-E-R-U-B-A-H!! Kau sudah bukan punk ataupun sex god!! Apa kau lupa hah?!!" mendengar itu Yami langsung terbelalak dan menepuk jidatnya.

"oh!! Shit!! Maaf Yugi!! A..aku lupa lagi!! Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk berorasi sebagai seorang sex god!! Aku lupa kalau aku bukan sex god lagi. Shit!!! *Beep*!!! Dammit!! *Beep*ing Shit!!! F*ck!!!" Yami mulai menyesali dirinya dengan berbagai macam kata-kata kotor. Yugi mulai sweatdrop mendengar seni kata kotor khas anak punk yang keluar dari mulut Yami.

"sepertinya kau juga harus bisa merubah dan menjaga omonganmu Yami. Orang bisa terganggu jika mendengar kata-kata seperti itu" mendengar itu Yami mulai tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"hehe....maaf Yugi" Yugi kembali menghela nafasnya.

"ya sudah, sekarang segera lepaskan semua yang ada ditubuhmu itu!! cepat!!" mendengar hal itu Yami langsung terkejut.

"melepas semua? Yu...Yugiiiii!!" Yami mulai terbelalak dan gugup.

"Apa?!!" Yugi mulai heran dengan ekspresi Yami.

"a..apa kau yakin ka...kau sudah si...siap melakukan ha...hal itu de...denganku??" Yugi langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yami.

"a...apa maksudmu?!!"

"umm....ka....kau tahu sendiri kan, ya...yang itu...yang....a..aktifitasku sebagai...sex god...." wajah Yami mulai memerah. Yugi langsung melotot dengan hal itu.

"A..APA KATAMU?!!!"

PLAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!

"OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!! SAKIT YUGI!!! KENAPA AKU DITAMPAR?!!!" Gerutu Yami yang mulai mengusap-usap pipinya yang terkena tamparan dari Yugi. Wajah Yugi benar-benar merah karena marah bercampur malu.

"kenapa kau bisa punya pikiran mesum seperti itu hah?!!" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar itu.

"tadi kan, kau suruh aku untuk melepas semuanya?!!" mendengar itu Yugi semakin memerah.

"dasar baka!!! Maksudku lepas semua logam metal yang ada di tubuhmu itu!! aku tidak memintamu untuk melepas pakaian!!! Dasar Mesum!!!" Yami mulai tersenyum sinis.

"oh, apa kau sungguh tidak tertarik melihat tubuh seksiku....Yugi?? aku mantan sex god, tubuhku sixpack dan biasanya tubuh hotku ini bukanlah tontonan yang gratis....." Yami mulai mendekat ke arah Yugi sambil tersenyum menggoda dengan gaya sex godnya. Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu. dengan tegas dan singkat Yugi mulai menjawab.

"tidak"

"ayolah Yugi, untukmu pasti gratis kok...." Yugi mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"walau gratis, aku tidak mau!!" Yami mulai cemberut mendengar penolakan Yugi. Tapi ia tak ingin menyerah. Ia hanya ingin membuat Yugi menjadi tergila-gila padanya.

"Ayolah Yugi, sedikit saja kau pasti tertarik...."

"tidak"

"hanya bagian dada Yugiiii!!"

"tidak"

"perut?"

"tidak!!"

"pinggul?"

"tidak!!!"

"bokong?"

"AKU TIDAK TERTARIK MELIHAT SUSUNAN ANATOMI TUBUHMU YAMI!!! CEPAT SEGERA MASUK KE DALAM KAMARMU DAN LEPAS SEMUA LOGAMNYA!!!" geram Yugi sambil mendorong Yami agar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yami mulai cemberut.

"kau tidak asyik Yugi....." keluh Yami. Ia lalu mulai berdiri di depan cermin dan mulai melepas aksesoris logamnya satu persatu. Yugi mulai melihat keadaan kamar Yami.

"kamarmu aneh sekali!! Kenapa tidak ada pintunya? Dan lalu kemana sahabatmu si Bakura? Kok dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya? Biasanya dia kan selalu bersamamu" mendengar itu Yami langsung sweatdrop.

"umm....untuk masalah pintu, kemarin aku tidak sengaja menjebolnya dan untuk masalah Bakura, uhh....dia kusuruh untuk membeli pintu baru"

"pintu baru?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Yami mulai tersenyum dan kembali menatap cermin.

'tidak mungkin jika aku membiarkan Bakura melihatku sedang di ceramahi oleh Yugi. Aku bisa diejek habis-habisan oleh mulut busuknya. Heh!! Aku harap Bakura tidak akan kembali sampai malam nanti.....hehe, aku harap perjalananmu akan menyenangkan Bakura......' batin Yami seraya tersenyum seperti iblis sambil melepas aksesoris logamnya.

-------Sementara Itu Di Saat Yang Sama-------

"APA?!! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN TIDAK MENJUAL PINTU?!! DI ALAMAT INI SUDAH TERTULIS JELAS KALAU DI TEMPAT INI KALIAN MENJUAL PINTU!!! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN SALAH ALAMAT BRENGSEK!!!" Bakura mulai emosi. Ia sudah di perintahkan Yami untuk membeli pintu di sebuah alamat yang diberikan oleh Yami sendiri. Dan setelah berkeliling selama hampir 8 jam untuk menemukan alamat toko yang diberikan Yami, Kini ia harus berdebat panas dengan pemilik toko.

"ma...maaf tuan, me...memang alamat yang tuan maksud itu benar disini tapi....."

"JIKA MEMANG BENAR LALU APANYA YANG SALAH?? CEPAT BERIKAN PINTUNYA!!!" bentak Bakura emosi. Sang pemilik toko mulai ketakutan melihat Bakura.

"ma...masalahnya adalah kami tidak menjual pintu. di si..sini ka...kami hanya menjual......roti"

"APA?!!! ROTI?!!! YANG BENAR SAJA!!! KAU JANGAN BERCANDA *BEEP*!!! AKU MELIHAT NAMA TOKO INI ADALAH DOOR SHOP!!! JADI SUDAH PASTI JIKA DISINI MENJUAL PINTU!!!" mendengar itu, pemilik toko mulai emosi.

"memang nama toko ini adalah door tapi ada satu kata yang anda lupakan"

"APA?!!" Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Sang pemilik toko lalu mulai menggiring Bakura kembali ke depan toko. Ia lalu mulai menunjuk papan nama tokonya.

"sekarang perhatikan baik-baik tuan!! Apa nama toko kami!!" geram sang pemilik toko. Bakura mulai memicingkan matanya sambil membaca perlahan-lahan sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai terbelalak shock.

"Door shop.....BAKERY?!!! TI...TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!" Bakura hanya bisa memasang ekspresi horor. Sang pemilik toko mulai menghela nafasnya.

"sepertinya teman tuan yang memberikan alamat toko kami sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah toko roti tuan karena, toko roti kami sangat terkenal di Domino. Kami memang menjual pintu tapi itu terbuat dari roti. Maaf jika hal itu mengecewakan tuan" dengan itu sang pemilik toko mulai kembali berjalan masuk. Bakura mulai tertunduk. Wajahnya mulai merah karena emosi. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"BRENGSEK KAU YAAAMMMMIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

-------Wisma Sennen-------

"Yugiiiiiii!!!!!"

"apalagi Yami!!!"

"logamnya susah dilepaaasss!!!!" Yami mulai merengek dengan tidak jelas. Yugi semakin sewot melihat hal itu.

"masa melepas aksesoris yang kau pasang sendiri saja tidak bisa? Kau seperti anak kecil saja!!!" geram Yugi.

"tapi logamnya benar-benar susah dilepas!! Bantu aku melepas logamnya!!" mendengar itu Yugi hanya bisa mengeluh dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Yami.

"cepat katakan mana yang susah dilepas? Huh!! Kau sungguh merepotkan!!!" keluh Yugi. Yami mulai tersenyum melihat Yugi.

"ini, logam di bagian lenganku yang sebelah kanan sulit untuk di lepas. Coba kau tarik Yugi" dengan itu Yugi mulai membantu Yami untuk menarik logam di lengannya. Dan ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yami bahwa logam yang terdapat di lengannya benar-benar sangat susah dilepas.

"ugh!! Su...susah sekali!! Kenapa kau bisa tahan memakai logam seerat ini?? apa aliran darah di lenganmu tidak berhenti hah?!! dasar kau orang aneh!!" Yami hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Yugi.

"aku sudah terbiasa dengan logam-logam seperti ini Yugi. Ayo tinggal sedikit lagi, tarik lebih kuat lagi!!" Yami mulai menahan lengannya agar tidak ikut tertarik dengan Yugi. Yugi terus mencoba menarik sampai pada akhirnya Yugi berhasil menarik gelang logam yang ada di lengan Yami dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"wo...woaaahhh!!!!"

"Yugi!!" dengan cepat Yami langsung menarik lengan Yugi dan mulai mendekap Yugi dengan erat. Hal itu membuat jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Yugi mulai terbelalak dengan situasi itu. ia hanya bisa menganga dengan wajah merah. Melihat wajah imut Yugi yang seperti itu, Yami mulai perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yugi. disaat hanya tinggal sedikit saja ia hampir mencium Yugi, tiba-tiba....

"YUGIII!!!!"

sebuah sumber suara yang berasal dari depan kamar Yami langsung membuat Yugi dan Yami menjadi terkejut. Dengan cepat Yugi mulai melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yami dan mulai menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Jou!!" Yugi langsung menghampiri Jou. Sedangkan Yami hanya bisa kesal karena kesempatannya untuk mencium Yugi telah mendapatkan sebuah interupsi.

"sial!! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!! Shit!!" geram Yami. Ia lalu ikut berjalan keluar kamar. Saat ia dan Yugi sudah berada di luar kamar, Disana sudah terlihat Jou duduk di kursi roda dengan Kaiba yang berdiri sambil mendorong perlahan-lahan kursi roda Jou. Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Jou!! Ka..kau kenapa?!!! Kenapa kau bisa duduk di kursi roda begini Jou!!" Yugi mulai panik. Jou mulai tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kawannya itu.

"tenanglah Yug, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya gara-gara alasan konyol dari jamur sang perusak antena parabola" ejek Jou sarkastik sambil menatap Kaiba dengan tatapan mengejek. Kaiba mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"itu bukan salahku Mutt!! Itu salah Marik dan Malik!!"

Flashback

Pagi itu Jou tidak masuk kuliah karena ia dan Kaiba memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena pelayanan rumah sakit yang di datangi Jou sebelumnya kurang memuaskan, akhirnya kali ini Kaiba membawa Jou menuju ke rumah sakit milik sahabatnya.

"ingat Mutt!! Kau harus mengatakan alasan yang kubuat tadi!! Jangan bilang pada dokter bahwa bokongmu sakit karena kita berhubungan seks!! Aku tak ingin nama baikku tercemar di depan sahabat baikku. Mengerti kau?" Jou mulai sewot mendengar perkataan Kaiba yang sangat terkesan mengintimidasi.

"tapi alasan yang kau buat itu terlalu konyol Seto!!! kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang idiot jika aku mengatakan alasan itu!!" gerutu Jou kesal. Kaiba mulai menghela nafasnya.

"sudahlah jangan cerewet!! Nanti aku akan membantumu mengatakan alasannya"

"huh....kau sama sekali tidak membantu" keluh Jou. Tak lama kemudian Jou dan Kaiba tiba di depan ruangan dokter dan mulai masuk perlahan-lahan.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Seto. sudah lama sekali kau tak pernah kemari" seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut panjang lurusnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat menyambut Kaiba dengan formal. Kaiba mulai tersenyum dan mulai berjabat tangan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"ya, aku selalu menjaga kesehatanku jadi aku jarang kemari.....Ishizu" Ishizu mulai tertawa dan mulai mempersilakan Kaiba dan Jou untuk duduk di depan meja prakteknya.

"biar kutebak, yang sakit pasti bukan kau kan Seto. pasti pria ini ya" ujar Ishizu lembut seraya menatap Jou sambil tersenyum. Jou mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"i...iya, yang sakit aku. Hehe...." Jou mulai gugup. Kaiba mulai menatap Jou sebagai isyarat agar Jou jangan sampai mengacaukan semuanya. Ishizu lalu mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai menatap Jou dengan serius.

"jadi, apa keluhannya?" mendengar pertanyaan tegas dari Ishizu, Jou mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai menjelaskan alasan penyakitnya.

"bo...bokongku terasa nyeri sekali" Ishizu mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"bokong ya? Bisa kau jelaskan lebih spesifik lagi bagaimana rasa nyerinya dan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"

"uuh, bo...bokongku terasa nyeri sekali se...semenjak kejadian waktu di kamar mandi dok"

"kamar mandi?" Jou semakin gugup. Kaiba dan Ishizu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan menekan. Mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa harus mengatakan alasan palsu yang dibuat oleh Kaiba.

"ya, wa...waktu itu aku ke kamar mandi untuk buang a..air besar. Se...setelah itu saat aku akan me...menuju wastafel, tak sengaja a..aku terpeleset dan....da...dan....uuhh...."

"dan.....?" Ishizu semakin memicingkan matanya. Jou semakin bertambah gugup dan bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"da...dan lalu ti...tidak sengaja....a...aku....uuhh...." Jou mulai komat-kamit tanpa suara. Ishizu semakin curiga. Kaiba segera angkat bicara.

"begini Ishizu, saat Jou terpeleset kebawah, tiba-tiba di lantai sudah ada tongkat pegangan sikat kamar mandi. Tanpa sengaja to...tongkat pegangan sikat itu masuk dan menusuk bokong Jou saat ia terpeleset. Semenjak itu bokong Jou terasa nyeri karena tongkat pegangan sikat itu lumayan menancap cukup dalam di bokongnya. Aku khawatir mungkin rektumnya robek atau lecet akibat tongkat pegangan sikat itu" Ishizu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar alasan konyol itu. ia hanya bisa menatap Kaiba dan Jou dengan ekspresi aneh. Wajah Jou mulai memerah. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan alasan itu.

'setelah ini akan kubunuh kau jamur!! Seenaknya saja membuat alasan konyol seperti ini!! awas kau!!' gerutu Jou dalam hati sambil menatap Kaiba dengan tatapan pembunuh. Ishizu benar-benar tak percaya dengan alasan yang dikemukakan Kaiba. Mana mungkin ada orang seceroboh itu? sampai-sampai bokongnya kemasukan tongkat pegangan sikat kamar mandi. Hal itu terlalu mustahil.

"se...sebaiknya kita periksa dulu saja. Ayo Jou ikut aku ke ruang pemeriksaan" Ishizu mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang prakteknya. Jou dan Kaiba mulai mengikuti dari belakang. Tak diketahui oleh Jou sebuah interupsi dari dari arah belakang.

GRADAAAKKKK!!!!! GRAADAAAKKK!!!! GRAAADDAAAKKK!!!

"MINGGIR!!! INI DARURAT!!! HARAP MINGGIR!!!!" dua orang perawat mulai mendorong ranjang beroda(?) yang terdapat seorang pasien di atasnya. Mereka terus mendorong dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kaiba langsung melotot melihat hal itu karena ranjang beroda itu menuju ke arah Jou.

"JOU!!! AWAAAA....."

BBRRUUAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!

"AASSS......." Kaiba hanya bisa melotot karena terlambat memberi peringatan pada Jou. Alhasil, ranjang beroda itu menubruk Jou dari belakang dan tepat mengenai bokongnya.

"OOUUCCHH!!!! AAAARRRGGGHHH!!! BO...BOKONGKU!!!!!" Jou mulai tersungkur ke bawah mengerang kesakitan. Bahkan dua orang perawat yang mendorong ranjang juga ikut terjatuh ke lantai. Kaiba dengan cepat langsung membantu Jou untuk bangkit. Ishizu mulai terkejut dan mulai membantu Jou untuk bangun.

"ka...kau tidak apa-apa Jou? Hei!! Coba jelaskan ada apa ini?" Ishizu mulai merasa emosi dengan dua orang perawat yang menabrak Jou. Salah satu dari perawat tersebut mulai menjelaskan.

"ma...maafkan kami nona Ishizu, kami harus menangani pasien ini tapi kekasih dari pasien ini tidak mau melepaskannya nona" mendengar itu Ishizu mulai menautkan alisnya dan mulai melihat keadaan pasien yang berada di atas ranjang tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai melotot setelah tahu siapa pasien tersebut.

"MA...MALIK!!!" mendengar itu Kaiba dan Jou langsung melotot.

"hah? Ma..Malik?" akhirnya mereka berdua juga ikut melihat dan ternyata benar yang dikatakan oleh Ishizu. Di atas ranjang sudah terlihat Malik yang berbaring dengan selang infus di tangannya dan di wajahnya di pasangi alat bantuan pernafasan. Secara perlahan-lahan, Malik mulai menatap ke arah Ishizu.

"ka...kakak?"

"Malik!! A...apa yang terjadi denganmu?!! Ke...kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Malik!!!" Ishizu mulai khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya. Salah seorang perawat mulai menjelaskan.

"uhh, dia terkena demam berdarah nona Ishizu"

"DEMAM BERDARAH?!!!" Ishizu langsung shock dan terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka adiknya akan menjadi seperti ini. dengan cepat ia langsung mengguncangkan bahu Malik.

"kenapa kau bisa terkena demam berdarah Malik?? Kenapa?" belum sempat Malik menjelaskan alasannya, tiba-tiba sebuah mimpi buruk datang padanya.

"MALIK SAYANG JANGAN PERGI!!!! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU MALIK SAYAAAANNNGGG!!!!! MALIK SAYAAANNNGG!! MALIK SAAAA..........."

BRRUUAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

Dengan gerakan yang melebihi kecepatan cahaya(?) sebuah tabrakan dahsyat terjadi antara Marik dan Jou. Tabrakan itu menyebabkan bokong Jou kembali terbentur ke lantai dan semakin bengkak sedangkan Marik, dengan gerakan slow motion ala the Matrik, langsung melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna tepat diatas ranjang Malik.

"OOOUUCHH!! SAKIT!!!" Jou serasa ingin menagis. Bokongnya yang semakin sakit itu hampir mati rasa. Kaiba dengan cepat langsung mendekap Jou dan mulai membantunya untuk berdiri. Ia mulai emosi dan menatap Marik dengan tajam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PIARAANKU MARIK!!!" Marik tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kaiba dan terus memeluk Malik dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Malik.

"OH!! MALIK SAYANG!!! JANGAN PERGI TINGGALKAN AKU!! AKU KESEPIAN TANPAMU MALIK SAYANG!!! HUUAAAA!!!!" Marik mulai menangis dengan lebay. Malik mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas. Selang infus di tangannya hampir copot. Melihat itu Ishizu mulai emosi.

"MENYINGKIR KAU DARI ADIKKU!!! DASAR KAU IBLIS!!!" dengan cepat Ishizu langsung mencengkram Marik dan langsung membanting tubuh Marik ke lantai. Semua yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah horor. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Ishizu bisa sekuat itu.

"aarrgghh!!! Ishizu san jahat sekali!!! Kenapa kau membanting calon adik iparmu yang tampan ini??!! ouch!!" mendengar hal itu, Ishizu mulai naik darah dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Marik.

"calon adik ipar? CALON ADIK IPAR KATAMU?!! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MEMILIKI ADIK IPAR SARAP SEPERTIMU!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MALIK SAMPAI IA TERKENA DEMAM BERDARAH SEPERTI INI HAH?!!" Ishizu semakin marah dan mengerikan. Marik mulai pucat dan ketakutan.

"Uhh....Ma...Malik sayang terkena demam berdarah ka...karena ka...kami berdua berhubungan seks di atas atap wisma sennen selama 8 jam Is...Ishizu san...."

"APA!!!!" Ishizu hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar hal itu. dengan cepat Ishizu langsung mencekik leher Marik dan mulai mengguncangkan kepala Marik berkali-kali.

"BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU DENGAN ADIKKU HINGGA MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!!! AKU MENYESAL TIDAK SEGERA MEMBUNUHMU DARI DULU!!! DASAR KAU IBLIS BANGSAT!!! AKAN KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU SETAN ALAS!!!!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! TO...TOLONG!!!" Marik semakin pucat dan tak bisa bernafas dengan cengkraman Ishizu. Dengan cepat Kaiba dan dua orang perawat yang lainnya langsung melerai Ishizu dari Marik.

"tenangkan dirimu Ishizu!! Kau hampir saja membunuh Marik!!" Kaiba mencoba menenangkan Ishizu. Ishizu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kaiba dan masih tetap kesetanan.

"DIA PANTAS MATI SETO!!! KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG TERKENA DEMAM BERDARAH!!! DASAR KAU SAPI GILA!!!!" maki Ishizu pada Marik. Kaiba lalu mulai bertanya pada Marik.

"sebenarnya kau ini terlalu gila atau apa sih Marik??!! Kenapa kau berhubungan seks dengan Malik di atas atap?? Apa kamarmu masih tidak cukup nyaman hah?!! dasar kau tidak waras!!!" Marik mulai tertawa mendengar perkataan dingin Kaiba.

"ah, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Kaiba. Aku kan melakukan hal itu karena aku dan Malik sayang tidak mau kalah darimu dan Jou!! Perang seks kita belum berakhir!!" perkataan Marik langsung membuat Kaiba dan Ishizu melotot.

"perang.....seks?" Ishizu langsung menatap Kaiba dengan pandangan curiga. Kaiba mulai pucat sedangkan Jou yang dari tadi berada di belakang hanya bisa tergagap-gagap.

"sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperjelas disini...." Ishizu mulai memicingkan matanya pada Kaiba. Pada akhirnya Kaiba terpaksa membongkar rahasia terbesarnya dan semenjak itu pandangan Ishizu pada Kaiba langsung berubah drastis menjadi lebih buruk.

End Of Flashback

"jadi pada akhirnya terpaksa untuk beberapa minggu ini, aku harus berjalan menggunakan kursi roda dan juga break dari seks selama sebulan. Setidaknya sampai bokongku benar-benar sembuh total....." jelas Jou. Yugi dan Yami hanya bisa melongo dan sweatdrop mendengar apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Kaiba mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mengeluh.

"gara-gara si brengsek Marik, Ishizu mulai berpandangan rendah padaku!! Sialan!! Akan kuhancurkan mulutnya saat ia kembali nanti!!" geram Kaiba emosi. Yami mulai tersenyum sinis melihat sepupunya.

"hah!! sebenarnya seks macam apa yang kau lakukan dengan piaraanmu sampai-sampai ia menderita sakit bokong parah seperti ini Seto? kau masih amatiran dalam hal seks rupanya" mendengar hal itu Kaiba dan Jou langsung memerah. Yugi hanya bisa melongo mendengar hal itu.

"apa maksudmu Atem?!!" Kaiba mulai tersinggung dengan perkataan mengejek dari sepupunya. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Yami mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"jika kau tahu spotnya dengan benar, aku yakin Jou tidak akan sakit bokong separah ini. heh!! Kau harusnya belajar dariku bagaimana cara untuk memberikan kepuasan kepada seseorang.....lagipula, aku ini mantan sex god" wajah Kaiba dan Jou semakin bertambah merah. melihat hal itu, Yugi langsung menjitak kepala Yami.

DDUUUAAAKKK!!!!

"AAAOOOWWW!!!!! SAKIT!!! KENAPA KAU MENJITAK KEPALAKU YUGI!!!!" Yami mulai memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Yugi semakin bertambah sewot.

"tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak memikirkan seks?!! Kau benar-benar maniak mesum!!!" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Jou mulai tertawa melihat Yugi yang sewot.

"Yugi, mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tidak akan masuk kuliah. Aku tak akan masuk dalam keadaan seperti ini. jika Honda atau Anzu bertanya mengenai keadaanku, bilang saja keadaanku baik-baik saja dan hanya butuh beberapa terapi penyembuhan di rumah" Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"itu pasti Jou"

"baiklah, ayo cepat antarkan aku pulang jamur!!! Aku tak ingin Shizuka khawatir. Dan ingat!! Tak ada seks selama sebulan!!!" geram Jou. Kaiba mulai sweatdrop dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Jou dengan pasrah.

"sampai nanti Yugi, Atem" sahut Kaiba sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan wisma. Yugi mulai mengeluh melihat hal itu.

"oh sungguh kasihan Jou. Aku harap ia cepat sembuh" tak lama kemudian saat Yugi akan berjalan menuju ke kamar Yami, sebuah sumber suara mulai terdengar mendekatinya.

"Yugi kun!!!" Yugi langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang.

"Ry...Ryou??" Yugi hanya bisa terkejut saat housemate sekaligus roommatenya itu saat ini sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Yami hanya bisa terbelalak shock melihat itu. tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai berbicara.

"a...ada apa Ryou kun?" Ryou mulai melepas pelukannya dari Yugi dan mulai tersenyum dengan lembut.

"dosen di kampusku mau menerima rancangan formula yang kau buat kemarin!!! Katanya formula buatanmu sangat hebat Yugi kun!! Aku disuruh mengembangkannya lagi!!" mendengar itu, wajah Yugi langsung menjadi cerah.

"wah!! Bagus kalau begitu!!! Aku senang bisa membantumu Ryou kun!!" tak lama kemudian Ryou kembali memeluk Yugi dengan sangat erat. Wajah Yugi langsung memerah.

"terima kasih banyak Yugi kun!!! Terima kasih banyak!!!" Yami mulai kesal melihat pemandangan itu tepat terjadi di hadapannya. Yugi dan Ryou terlihat sulit sekali di pisahkan. Rasa cemburu mulai menyelimuti hati Yami.

'sial!! Aku memeluk Yugi saja susahnya minta ampun sedangkan dia? bisa seenaknya saja memeluk dan mendekati Yugiku seperti itu!! shit!! Lihat saja, aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Yugi!! Yugi hanya milikku!!!' Yami mulai menahan amarahnya dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. Ryou dan Yugi berpelukan lama sekali. Tak lama kemudian Ryou mulai melepas pelukannya dari Yugi.

"baiklah, aku masuk ke dalam kamar dulu Yugi kun. Nanti kita kembangkan formulanya sama-sama ya" Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya dan terus menatap Ryou yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak disadari oleh Yugi, wajahnya mulai memerah saat melihat Ryou. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Yami semakin muak melihat hal itu.

"Yugi, apa bisa kita lanjutkan urusan kita?" pertanyaan Yami membuyarkan lamunan Yugi.

"maaf Yami, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memikirkan spesifikasi tahap perubahan selanjutnya. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini dulu. Untuk sementara ini coba kau rubah penampilanmu dulu. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu untuk melanjutkan ke tahapan berikutnya. Apa hal itu tidak apa-apa?" mendengar hal itu Yami hanya bisa sedih dan mengeluh.

"aku tidak keberatan Yugi. Kau sudah cukup banyak membantu dan bersabar denganku hari ini. sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu pusing memikirkan tahap perubahanku. Aku akan berusaha untuk berubah. Sebaiknya kau segera membantu Ryou menyelesaikan projectnya. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku" Yami mulai mencoba tersenyum agar Yugi tidak khawatir padanya. Melihat itu Yugi mulai tersenyum.

"terima kasih Yami. Besok, aku akan membantumu lagi" Yami mulai menganggukkan kepalanya dan hanya terdiam melihat Yugi berjalan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yami hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding.

'bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku Yugi....?? semakin lama, aku semakin mencintaimu Aibou....' batin Yami. Akhirnya ia mulai beranjak menuju ke dalam kamarnya sampai pada akhirnya sebuah interupsi datang menghampirinya.

"halo Yami......" Yami langsung berekspresi horor saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar itu. secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"uhh....Ba...Bakura ka...kau sudah pulang ya?" Bakura hanya bisa menatap Yami dengan tatapan pembunuh sambil tersenyum dengan sadis.

"bagus sekali kau Yami, kau membuatku berwisata di sepanjang jalanan Domino hanya untuk mencari sebuah.......toko 'roti'. Sungguh kreatif sekali......kau tahu? hal itu merupakan pengalaman yang sangat berkesan sekali dalam sejarah hidupku....." Yami mulai pucat. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Bakura. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"ja...jadi a..apa kau sudah mendapatkan pi...pintunya Ba...Bakura??" mendengar itu Bakura mulai tersenyum seperti iblis.

"pintu? Ahahahaha!! Aku sampai lupa. Tentu saja aku sudah mendapatkan pintu barunya. Bahkan aku sendiri yang mendesignnya Yami....." mendengar itu, Yami mulai menelan ludahnya.

"be...benarkah itu?"

"ya, benar. Lihatlah ini!!" dalam sekejap beberapa orang mulai terlihat mengangkat suatu benda raksasa dan mulai di letakkan tepat di hadapan kamar Yami. Yami hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah horor melihat design pintu barunya.

"a...apa ini Bakura?" Bakura mulai menampakkan senyum iblisnya pada Yami.

"perkenalkan pintu baru buatanku. Kunamakan pintu ini 'Death Gate'. pintu ini terbuat dari beton dan baja super kuat dilengkapi dengan ribuan jeruji tajam dan tentunya tak akan menarik jika tidak ditambahkan arus listrik bertegangan tinggi. Siapa yang berani mendobrak pintu ini, ia akan mati......hahahahahahaha!!!! ayo cepat pasang pintunya!!!" perintah Bakura pada orang-orang yang membawa 'Death Gate' itu. Yami hanya bisa menganga dan pucat. hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang muncul di pikirannya.

"aku tak akan mau menendang pintu lagi......."

To Be Continued......

Walau ada satu orang yang memutuskan untuk berubah, ternyata hal itu masihlah belum cukup untuk menghentikan kekacauan yang ada di wisma sennen. kejutan apalagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tetap stay tune di chapter berikutnya.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic gaje saya ^_^ gomen jika updatenya lama. Entah mengapa pikiran saya akhir-akhir ini di penuhi dengan pikiran horor(?) oke, saatnya balasan review :

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih atas reviewnya Sora san!! ^__^ request anda sudah saya kabulkan di chapter ini. untuk Bakura, tenang aja Sora san. Dia ada pasangannya kok. Tapi dia nggak akan melakukan cara pdkt seperti Yami. Dia akan membuat sebuah kejutan besar di kedepannya nanti. Hehe, mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda Sora san!! ^_^ Oh ya, untuk fic horor saya, kalo Sora san nggak suka, nggak usah dipaksain buat baca. Karena Chapter berikutnya selain pembunuhan, akan ada scene-scene menjijikan yang akan dilakukan oleh Yami yang udah 100% sarap. Sumpah, itu fic bakal jadi fic termenjijikkan yang pernah saya buat (nah lho kalo jijik kenapa dibuat?) saya aja yang bikin fic itu ampe muntah(?) saya nggak mau buat Sora san nggak bisa tidur ataupun muntah karena sangking jijiknya!! Kasihan Sora san nanti T_T (lebay) hehe, tapi nanti saya kasih behind the scenenya untuk chapter terakhir A Little Piece Of Heaven biar kagak terlalu serem dan ada nuansa humornya. Hehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat reviewnya Sora san!! Ganbatte ne!! ^__^

To Vi chan : makasih atas reviewnya Vi chan!! ^__^ semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur anda!! Ganbatte ne!! ^_^

To Shigeru chan : makasih banyak atas reviewnya Shigeru chan!! ^__^ untuk lemon, sepertinya hanya ada satu pairing saja yang akan saya buat lemon versi agak graphicnya. Coba saja tebak dari ketiga pairing itu, yang mana yang akan saya buat lemonnya ^^

Yami : sudah, nggak usah main tebak-tebakan!! Jalan pikiranmu sudah dapat di tebak author!!

Author : diem lho psikopat!!!

Yami : -_-'

To coolkid 4869 : makasih banyak atas reviewnya cool kid san!! ^_^ gpp walaupun telat yang penting review. Hehehe....(langsung dihajar) disini scene rumah sakitnya Jou sudah masuk dengan Ishizu sebagai dokter kelamin XP (langsung digorok) mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Ganbatte coolkid san!!! ^__^

Ryuu no Kami : makasih atas reviewnya Ryuu kun!! ^_^ romance yami x yugi ya? Hehe, romance mereka berdua akan dipenuhi lika dan liku jadi tetap stay tune ya!!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa menghibur anda. Arigato!!! ^_^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : makasih banyak atas reviewnya kurii chan!! ^__^ yami nggak jadi banci kok. Hehe, dia hanya menampakkan sisi ramahnya yang sudah mati (sisi ramah apa sisi lebay?) hehe, makasih buat reviewnya ya kurii chan!! Ganbatte untuk anda ^___^

To Kuchiki Uchiha : makasih atas reviewnya!! Arigato!! ^_^

To Shara Serenia : makasih atas review dan ucapan selamat ultahnya Shara san!! ^__^ tenang bakura nggak bakalan insaf kok. Hehehe!! Dia tetep bertitle tralala (langsung digorok Bakura) untuk lemon mungkin masih lama jadi harap bersabar ya. Arigato!!! ^_^

To Aihara Zala : makasih atas reviewnya Aihara san!! Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda!! Oh ya, makasih juga atas kunjungan anda di blog saya!! Saya sangat menghargainya. Sekali lagi arigato!! ^__^

To nonohana Kizure : halo!! Salam kenal!! Terima kasih banyak atas rebiewnya ya!! ^__^ saya seneng lho baca review panjang apalagi banyak pertanyaannya. Hehe, saya jawab ya!! Untuk lagu-lagu, saya dapetnya dari internet. Kalau mau download silahkan. Hehe (lha kok malah promosi) judul lagu dan penyanyi sudah saya cantumkan di tiap chapternya. Hehe. Yang ngemudiin helikopternya Kaiba udah pasti anak buahnya Kaiba. Hehe mungkin aja anak buahnya Kaiba menderita penyakit katarak haha!! (langsung dikeplak) Oh ya, makasih banyak atas ucapan ultahnya ya!! Semoga anda sukses dalam hal pendidikan!!(nah lho malah saya yang doain O_O) hehe....Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To ArchXora : makasih banyak atas reviewnya!! ArchXora san!! ^_^ walau hasilnya kurang memuaskan, jangan patah semangat ya!! Tetap berjuang sekuat tenaga!! ^_^ (langsung dihajar) sekali lagi arigato ne!! Dan ganbatte!! ^^

To,BM,Lisa,Devil xXx dan pereview lain : ARIGATO NE!!! ^_^

Yugi : jangan lupa untuk kembali melakukan ritual review!! Saran,kritik membangun dan pertanyaan sangat amat diterima disini!! ^__^

Yami : lebih cepat lebih baik dan jangan di beri flame!!

Author : see you in the next chapter!! Bye!! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16 : Secret Of The Past

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 16-------

Secret Of The Past

-------Wisma Sennen Keesokkan Paginya-------

"Yugi kun...."

"....."

"Yugi kun!!"

"mmhh...."

"ayo bangun Yugi kun!!"

"tunggulah setahun lagi Ry....mmmhhh...." Ryou hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu. setiap pagi Ryou selalu menjadi jam alarm penggugah tidur untuk Yugi. Semenjak Yugi dan Ryou memutuskan untuk menjadi refleksi dari Yami dan Bakura waktu itu, mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan memutuskan tinggal satu kamar untuk seterusnya.

"Ayo Yugi kun, cepatlah bangun!! Sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh. Kau bisa terlambat kuliah jika kau tidak bangun" Ryou mulai mengguncangkan bahu Yugi. Tapi yang diguncangkan masih tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Ryou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Walaupun terkadang sangat sulit menasehati housemate kecilnya itu tapi Ia sungguh sangat senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Yugi. Melihat Yugi yang tertidur pulas seperti ini membuat jantung Ryou berdegup kencang. Yugi begitu manis sekali. Ia mulai membelai rambut Yugi dengan lembut.

"kau tetap tidak berubah Yugi.....kau masih tetap sama seperti saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kau masih tetaplah Yugi yang manis dan baik hati seperti dulu. Seorang yugi yang selalu kukagumi......" Ryou mulai menatap Yugi dengan lembut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul huruf Y yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari balik pakaiannya. Kalung itu begitu indah. Tiap tepinya terdapat sebuah batu diamond berwarna biru. Ryou mulai mendekap kalung itu rapat-rapat ke dadanya. Kalung itu adalah penghubung antara dirinya dengan Yugi.

"cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui siapa aku Yugi.....disaat itu tiba, aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan kita bisa bersama selalu...." dengan itu Ryou mulai mencium pipi Yugi dengan lembut dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

-------Kamar Yami-------

Di saat yang sama, Yami sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan cermin. Ia berusaha untuk merubah penampilannya. Semenjak melihat kedekatan antara Ryou dengan Yugi waktu itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjuang mendapatkan hati Yugi. Sekalipun itu harus menuntutnya untuk berubah total, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bisa mendapatkan cinta Yugi.

"hah!! ternyata kau terpengaruh juga oleh si culun itu ya mantan 'sex god'?" Yami tak mempedulikan ejekan Bakura dan terus merapikan pakaian dan menata penampilan barunya. Bakura hanya tersenyum sinis melihat hal itu.

"kau terlihat aneh tanpa aksesoris logam metal kebanggaanmu itu"

"itu bukan urusanmu Bakura....." ujar Yami dingin seraya terus merapikan pakaiannya. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Bakura. Padahal ia hanya melepas logam metalnya saja dan hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Yami juga masih memakai celana kulit berwarna hitam kebanggaannya dan juga sepatu boots. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan penampilan sebelumnya. Hanya tidak terlalu mencolok saja. Tapi mengapa kawannya itu begitu cerewet?

"heh!! Sepertinya kau turun jabatan dari 'sex god' menjadi 'culuns god' ahahahahaha!!!"

"cih!! Diamlah!!! Aku tak butuh komentarmu!!" geram Yami yang tak mempedulikan Bakura yang terus mentertawakannya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berubah. Ia tak ingin mengulangi lagi kehidupan yang kelam seperti dulu. Walaupun ia harus menerima ejekan dan hinaan secara bertubi-tubi, ia tak peduli. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan yang Yugi berikan padanya.

'ini sudah menjadi keputusanku!! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berubah.....' Perlahan-lahan Yami mulai berjalan menuju ke depan pintu. ia kini mulai berhati-hati jika hendak keluar kamar karena pintunya kini telah menjadi 'Death Gate' berkat kreatifitas Bakura. Untuk membuka pintu, ia harus menyebutkan password. Pintu itu adalah hasil karya Bakura. Yami tak tahu apa password untuk membuka Death Gate itu. yang tahu passwordnya hanyalah Bakura 'The Creator Of Death Gate'

"Bakura!!! Apa passwordnya!!!?" Yami mulai tidak sabaran. Bakura hanya menjawab dengan malas.

"FUCK!!!" dalam sekejap pintu Death Gate langsung terbuka lebar. Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar password yang dibuat Bakura untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"kau tidak terlalu kreatif Bakura....." dengan itu Yami mulai keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang depan.

-------Kamar Yugi-------

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi kurang seperempat. Yugi terlihat mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"ja...jam berapa sekarang?" Yugi mulai mengucek kedua matanya dan mulai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Dalam sekejap ia langsung terbelalak saat melihat jam dindingnya.

"JAM TUJUH KURANG SEPEREMPAT!!!! TIDAK!!!" dengan cepat Yugi langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sampai pada akhirnya.

DDDUUUAAAAKKKK!!!!!

"OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!"

Sebuah tabrakan dahsyat menyebabkan Yugi terjatuh tepat di atas figur yang menabraknya. Dalam sekejap dua orang yang saling bertabrakan itu berwajah merah karena mereka saat ini sedang berada dalam posisi yang terlalu dekat.

"Ry...Ryou kun?"

"Yu...Yugi kun? Ka...kau sudah bangun?" dengan cepat Yugi langsung beranjak dari Ryou karena wajahnya sudah terasa panas karena bersentuhan dengan dada Ryou yang tidak tertutupi oleh pakaian. Roommate berambut putihnya itu hanya memakai handuk.

"ah, i...iya a..aku su...sudah ba...bangun" Yugi benar-benar gugup dan malu. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Ryou juga hanya bisa ikut gugup dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"oh, se...sebaiknya kau segera mandi Yugi kun sebelum kau terlambat lebih parah lagi dari ini"

"ba...baik..." Yugi segera mendongak ke arah Ryou dan mulai mengernyutkan dahinya saat melihat kalung yang melingkar di leher Ryou.

'ka...kalung berbandul Y itu.....aku tak pernah melihat Ryou memakai kalung itu tapi ke...kenapa kalung itu seperti kalung milikku dulu? Ti...tidak mungkin Ryou a...adalah anak yang waktu itu. se...sebaiknya sepulang dari kampus, akan kutanyakan padanya....' batin Yugi seraya masuk ke dalam toilet untuk mandi. Ryou hanya terdiam melihat ekspresi Yugi saat melihat kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mendekap kalung itu.

"sebentar lagi, kita akan selalu bersama, Yugi kun......"

-------Lorong Wisma-------

Di saat yang sama Pegasus terlihat berjalan dengan lunglai sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke samping. Ia mulai berpatroli dan melihat-lihat keadaan wismanya.

"fuhuhuhuhuhu.....tempat kosku ini terasa begitu sepi sekali sekarang. Yami boy sudah bertobat, tak ada lagi gravity-gravity imut buatannya, tak ada suara sound system, tak ada lagi perang seks antara Marik Boy dan Kaiba Boy karena kekasih mereka yang sedang sakit, Yugi Boy juga terlihat semakin akrab dengan Ryou Boy. Fyuuhhh....walaupun hal ini baik tapi tetap saja aku merindukan suasana hangat itu.......fuhuhuhuhu......aku jadi kesepian....." keluh Pegasus dengan gaya jablay sambil terus berjalan melewati deretan kamar dalam lorong. Saat ia lewat tepat di depan kamar Yami, ia mulai terbelalak melihat design pintu kamar Yami yang baru.

"OMG!!! Pi...pintu apa itu!??" Pegasus mulai mengernyutkan dahinya dan mencoba mengamatinya lebih dekat lagi.

"Ya tuhan.....pintu ini begitu besar, berjeruji, dialiri dengan arus listrik dan sepertinya terbuat dari beton!! OMG!! Design pintu ini benar-benar begitu.......FANTASTIC!!!!" Pegasus mulai berbinar-binar mengagumi(?) Death Gate buatan Bakura. Ia memang memiliki selera yang aneh.

"pintu ini benar-benar aku banget!!! Ukurannya yang besar melambangkan kebesaran hatiku......lalu jeruji-jeruji tajam itu sungguh terlihat menantang seperti jiwa penantangku dan yang terkeren....OMG!!! ALIRAN LISTRIKNYA BEGITU SO SWEET!!!!! KYAAAAA!!!! MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG YANG MELIHAT JADI INGIN MENYENTUH MANISNYA PINTU INI. FUUHUHUHUHUHU!!!! KYAAAAA IMUTNYAAAA!!!! AKU NGEFANS DEH!!" Pegasus menjadi semakin lebay dan semakin tergila-gila dengan Death Gate buatan Bakura. Ia mulai mengenggam kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di dadanya. Ia mulai berkhayal dengan hal yang tidak jelas.

"mungkin aku bisa merubah design wismaku ini. tampak luar bisa kubuat berjeruji!!! Ya benar!!! Bisa kutambahkan dengan jeruji tajam yang berwarna pink(?) fuhuhu.....pasti terlihat manis dan imut!! Lalu di pekarangan taman dan halaman depan akan kualiri dengan arus listrik agar tampak lebih menawan dan menggemaskan(?) OMG!!! PEGASUS!!! KAU BEGITU JENIUS!!! PASTI YUGI BOY AKAN JATUH CINTA PADAKU KARENA IDE KREATIFKU DALAM MENDESIGN!!! OHOHOHOH!!! SEMPURNA!!!!" Pegasus mulai mengagumi pemikirannya sendiri dengan tidak jelas. Ia lalu kembali menatap Death Gate dan mulai berbicara dengan Death Gate seperti orang gila.

"berkat dirimu, aku berhasil menemukan pemikiran yang begitu cermelang(?) sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah sandaran hangat dariku!! OH, I LOVE YOU MY SWEET DOOR!!!!" dengan itu Pegasus mulai berlari dan mulai menjatuhkan(?) dirinya pada Death Gate sampai pada akhirnya.

DDDOOOOEEENNNGGG!!!!!! BBBBZZZZZZTTTTT!!!!!

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

-------Kamar Yami-------

Suara teriakan Pegasus yang benar-benar tidak jelas tingkatan oktafnya itu membuat Bakura menjadi emosi.

"BRENGSEK!!! JERITAN SIAPA ITU!! BENAR-BENAR JELEK!!!" Bakura mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai berjalan ke arah Death Gate. Suara teriakan Pegasus terdengar semakin keras dan semakin memekakkan telinga. Bakura semakin emosi dan langsung berteriak.

"BRENGSEK!!! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!!! SUARA JELEKMU ITU HAMPIR MEMBUAT TELINGAKU BERDARAH KEPARAT!!!!!" Bakura masih tidak tahu bahwa orang yang berteriak diluar adalah Pegasus. Dan ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Pegasus berteriak karena tersengat Death Gate.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

"BRENGSEK!!!!! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK SEMAKIN KERAS HAH?!! MAU KUBUNUH YA HAH?!!! DASAR KAU SARAP!!!!" Dengan amarah tingkat tinggi, Bakura semakin mendekat kearah Death Gate. Suara teriakan seseorang yang berasal dari luar terdengar semakin memilukan.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Bakura semakin bertambah emosi dengan hal itu. akhirnya ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang sangat 'sakral'

"DASAR SARAP!!!! SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM MASIH BERTERIAK JUGA!!! BANGSAT KAU!!!! KEPARAT!!!! DASAR SINTING!!!! FFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!"

DDUUUAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Bakura mulai berteriak kesakitan. Ia tak sengaja menyebutkan password Death Gate dan hal itu menyebabkan pintu Death Gate terbuka dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Pada akhirnya dua orang bodoh itu harus menikmati sengatan listrik dan tajamnya jeruji Death Gate untuk beberapa saat.

-------Ruang Depan-------

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yugi terlihat berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Yugi hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas.

"semoga Dosennya belum datang!!! Semoga dosennya belum datang!!! Aku harus cepat!!! Aku harus cepat!!! Ayo Yugi!!! Cepat!!!!" Yugi terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan terus berlari ke depan sampai pada akhirnya ia tak menyadari ada seseorang di hadapannya dan.....

BBRRRUUUUAAAAAKKKK!!!!!

"OOOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!!" Yugi langsung terpental ke lantai. Sedangkan orang yang ia tabrak hanya bisa lunglai sesaat. Pada akhirnya Yugi mulai mencoba untuk berdiri dan mulai terbelalak melihat sosok orang yang ia tabrak.

"Ya...Yami?!!" orang itu hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Yugi.

"Yami?" tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai tertawa melihat ekpresi bingung dari orang yang ia tabrak itu.

"hahahaha!!! Ya ampun Yami!! Aku menyuruhmu untuk merubah penampilanmu tapi kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?"

"Huh?" sosok itu semakin bingung mendengar perkataan Yugi. Yugi semakin tertawa dengan hal itu.

"sudahlah, tak usah ling lung begitu!! Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk merubah penampilan lebih sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok tapi kenapa sekarang penampilanmu agak mirip dengan....Pegasus??!!" sosok itu mulai sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Yugi. Ia mulai mencoba menjelaskan pada Yugi.

"Tu...tunggu dulu. Ka...kau salah paham!! A..aku...."

"ya ampun!! Bahkan pakaian yang kau kenakan sama seperti pakaian milik Pegasus san!! Rambut jabrikmu sekarang warnanya juga hitam semua tak ada warna pirang dan magenta sama sekali. Rambutmu kau semir ya? Wow!! Bahkan ti...tinggi badanmu juga sama sepertinya!!!" Yugi semakin berkomentar lebih banyak. Sosok itu mulai panik dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"tu...tunggu!! kau salah!! Aku bukan Yami, Yugi Boy!! Aku...."

"ahahahaha!!! Bahkan sekarang suara dan aksen gaya bahasamu benar-benar mirip seperti Pegasus!!! Kau benar-benar hebat Yami!!! Aku salut padamu!! Kau bisa meniru penampilan orang lain seperti ini. bahkan wajahmu juga mirip dengan Pegasus san!! A..apa jangan-jangan kau operasi wajah huh?!! Ya ampun Yami, kau benar-benar berlebihan. Jika tahu begini, lebih baik kau tidak merubah penampilanmu. Karena penampilanmu yang sekarang terlihat lebih mencolok apalagi dengan efek kulit gosong seperti ini" Yugi terus berargument tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada sosok figur itu berbicara satu katapun. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang menghampiri Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yugi mulai terbelalak mendengar suara baritone yang terlalu familiar itu. seketika itu juga ia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Yugi semakin terbelalak saat di sebelahnya sudah terdapat Yami yang menatapnya dengan ekpresi bingung.

"Ya...Yami?"

"bukan. Aku bukan Yami. Ya Tentu saja aku ini Yami, Yugiiiiii!!! Memangnya siapa lagi? Marik?" Yami mulai melipat kedua tangannya menunggu penjelasan dari Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa tergagap-gagap sambil menunjuk kearah sosok yang ia tabrak.

"jika kau Yami sungguhan lalu.......dia si...siapa?" mendengar itu Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya dan langsung menatap ke arah sosok orang yang ditunjuk oleh Yugi. Yami hanya bisa memasang ekspresi aneh saat melihat sosok yang model rambutnya hampir sama dengannya.

"hei!! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menirukan gaya rambutku hah?!! hanya Yugi yang boleh menirukan gaya rambutku!!" gerutu Yami. Yugi dan sosok itu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"fuhuhuhuhu.....aku ini bukanlah Yami boy. aku adalah Pegasus sungguhan......fuuhuhuhuhuhu" mendengar itu Yami dan Yugi langsung terkejut.

"A...APA?!! PEGASUS?!!" Pegasus mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Yugi segera bertanya pada Pegasus.

"me...mengapa anda berpenampilan seperti ini Pegasus san? Aku pikir anda Yami karena rambut Pegasus san sama-sama jabriknya dengan Yami" mendengar itu Yami mulai sweatdrop.

'kenapa aku disamakan dengan Pegasus? Mana tidak ada mirip-miripnya!! Kau ada-ada saja Aibou....' keluh Yami dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, Pegasus mulai menjawab dengan gaya lebay dan sedikit tetesan air mata(?)

"huhuhuhuuu.....rambutku jabrik dan tubuhku menjadi gosong seperti ini itu karena aku tersengat pintu barumu Yami boy......fuuhuhuhuhuhuh!!! huwaaaaa!!! Sakit sekali!!!! Aku sungguh terluka.......batin dan jiwa....." Yugi mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai menoleh kearah Yami.

"pintu barumu?"

"uhh, saat ini kamarku sudah ada pintunya Yugi.....dan itu adalah karya Bakura....."

"oh..." Yugi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Tak lama kemudian Pegasus mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yami dan Yugi seraya berkata.

"tenang saja Yugi boy, aku pasti akan kembali ke penampilan menawanku yang biasanya. Kau tunggu saja Yugi boy...." Yami dan Yugi semakin sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"tak kusangka ia masih hidup"

"apa maksudmu Yami?" Yugi bingung dengan perkataan Yami. Yami mulai menghela nafasnya dan mulai memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"seharusnya jika ada yang mendobrak pintu kamarku ia akan langsung mati. Tapi sepertinya Pegasus masih bisa bertahan hidup....." mendengar hal itu Yugi hanya bisa pucat dan sweatdrop.

"la...langsung mati?"

"ingat. Bakura yang membuat pintunya...."

"oh iya...." Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa Bakura pasti akan membuat pintu semacam itu. tak lama kemudian Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"Yugi, kenapa kau masih disini?" Yugi mulai bingung mendengar hal itu.

"huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau tak ingin aku disini?"

"huh? Apa?!" kini giliran Yami yang mulai bingung. Wajah Yugi mulai memerah saat ia tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"uhh...ma...maksudku uhh...umm...."

"tentu saja aku senang jika ada dirimu Yugi. Aku bahkan ingin selalu bersamamu" mendengar itu wajah Yugi semakin memerah. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Yami berfikiran seperti itu. Yami mulai tersenyum.

"aku sungguh sangat ingin kau disini tapi kau akan membenciku jika aku membuatmu lupa dengan......kuliahmu Yugi" mendengar itu Yugi langsung terbelalak dan menepuk jidatnya dengan amat keras.

"ya ampun!!! Kuliah!!! Aku sampai lupa!!! Aku sudah semakin terlambat sekarang!! Aku harus cepat!! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Yami" dengan itu Yugi mulai berlari kedepan. Yami hanya bisa menatap Yugi dengan tatapan sedih.

'apa dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perubahanku? Apa kau tidak sedikitpun memikirkan aku Aibou?' batin Yami sedih. Ia mulai berbalik untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya sampai pada akhirnya Yugi mulai berteriak dari belakang.

"aku suka penampilan barumu Yami!!! Pertahankan ya!!" mendengar itu Yami langsung terbelalak dan menoleh ke arah Yugi. Di sana terlihat Yugi melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya ia berlari keluar wisma. Yami mulai tersenyum melihat itu.

"Ternyata kau masih mau memikirkan diriku.....terima kasih Aibou....." gumam Yami senang sebelum pada akhirnya ia berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong sambil tersenyum dengan tidak jelas.

-------Kamar Yami-------

Tak lama kemudian Yami tiba di kamarnya. Seketika itu bau hangus mulai tercium di dalam kamarnya.

"a...ada apa ini? Bakura!!! Dimana kau?!!" Yami mulai memeriksa di sekeliling kamar. Bahkan Death Gatenya saat ini terlihat sedang mengeluarkan asap dan tidak berfungsi dengan normal. Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Pegasus sampai Death Gate jadi rusak seperti ini?" gumam Yami bingung. Tak lama kemudian sesosok figur terlihat keluar dari dalam toilet kamar Yami. Yami hanya bisa terbelalak melihat keadaan figur itu. figur itu terlihat gosok dengan rambutnya yang terlihat menjulang keatas.

"si...siapa kau?!! Tadi Pegasus menirukan gaya rambutku sekarang Kenapa kau juga menirukan gaya rambut jabrik kebanggaanku hah?!!! hanya Yugiku yang boleh menirukannya!!!" geram Yami. Figur itu hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri.

"dasar bodoh!!! Sampai kiamat pun Aku tak akan pernah tertarik menirukan gaya rambut aneh sepertimu keparat!!!" Yami langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan dengan aksen yang familiar itu.

"Ba...Bakura?!!!"

"memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa brengsek!!? Bandit Keith?" gerutu Bakura kesal. Yami mulai sweatdrop.

"ke...kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini? tunggu dulu!! Ja...jangan bilang kau....."

"ya, aku tersengat Death Gate!!! Puas kau?!! Ini gara-gara banci terkutuk yang satu itu!!! shit!!! Aku tak akan mau lagi menciptakan pintu macam Death Gate!!! Sebaiknya kita tinggal dalam kamar tanpa pintu!! Aku benci pintu!!" dengan itu Bakura kembali ke dalam Toilet untuk keramas agar warna rambutnya yang hitam bisa kembali menjadi putih dan juga agar rambut jabriknya kembali seperti semula. Yami hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan hal itu.

"sepertinya aku harus siap mandi di toilet tanpa pintu....."

-------Wisma Sennen Sore Harinya-------

Sore itu sepulang dari kampus, Yugi mulai melanjutkan penyuluhannya pada Yami. Ia mulai menceramai Yami tentang tahap-tahap perubahan. Yami hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menyangga dagunya dan mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan Yugi.

"ingat Yami!! Kau harus memperhatikan gaya bicaramu!! Kurangi kata-kata yang kasar dan kata-kata kotor yang sering kau ucapkan!! Kau juga harus tahu sopan santun dan tata krama dan juga jangan lupakan etika dalam bergaul dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Aku yakin jika kau bisa menerapkan semua itu, kau sudah bisa berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Mengerti?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya saat Yami tidak merespon penjelasannya dan hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Yami? Apa kau sudah mengerti?"

"....."

"Yami?"

"....."

"YAMI!!!!"

"Huh?!!" Yami mulai terbelalak mendengar bentakan Yugi. Ia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"mengapa kau diam saja dan menatapku seperti itu hah?!! kau terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang!!" wajah Yami mulai memerah melihat Yugi yang saat ini memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"ma...maafkan aku Yugi, a...aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Yami mulai menunduk dan mencoba menyembunyikan warna merah diwajahnya agar Yugi tidak melihatnya. Ia terlalu terpanah dengan Yugi sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang Yugi ucapkan. Ia benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mencium bibir merah malaikatnya itu. semakin lama ia semakin mencintai kembarannya. ia sungguh bersyukur masih dapat menahan hormonnya. Yugi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"huh.....kau ini....." saat Yugi hendak kembali menjelaskan, sebuah sumber suara mulai terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Yugi kun!!!" dalam sekejap Yugi kembali mendapat pelukan hangat dari seseorang.

"Ry...Ryou kun...." Yugi mulai membalas pelukan itu. Yami hanya bisa menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia benar-benar muak melihat 'ritual berpelukan' yang selalu dilakukan oleh Yugi dan Ryou.

'brengsek!!! Kenapa mereka selalu melakukan ritual terlaknat ini di depanku?!! Shit!! Sungguh menganggu!!' geram Yami dalam hati. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia benar-benar sangat amat cemburu. Tak lama kemudian Ryou mulai melepas pelukannya pada Yugi.

"Yugi!! Akhirnya program buatanku hasil formulamu yang waktu itu sudah berhasil!!! Sekarang aku bisa mengembangkan program-program lama melalui chipku yang sudah kuperbaharui!! Dosen bahkan memberiku nilai tertinggi sekelas!!! Ini berkat kau!!! Terima kasih Yugi kun!!" Ryou terlihat senang sekali. Yugi mulai tersenyum dengan hal itu.

"sama-sama. Aku akan selalu membantumu jika kau butuh bantuanku Ryou kun" Ryou mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yami semakin kesal melihat hal itu.

'Aibou terlihat lebih senang membantu Ryou jika dibandingkan dengan membantuku. Memang apa bagusnya si Ryou itu!!? aku masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pria sok lembut itu!! cih!! Benar-benar penganggu!!' Yami semakin mempererat kepalan tangannya. Ia merasa benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang di saat ini juga. Ia benar-benar tidak terima jika Yugi dekat dengan orang lain seperti itu.

"baiklah Yugi kun, sebaiknya aku akan kembali ke kamar dulu...."

"Tunggu Ryou kun....." Ryou mulai terkejut saat Yugi terlihat menahan lengannya.

"Yu...Yugi kun?"

"aku ingin bicara padamu Ryou kun...." Yugi terlihat serius. Hal itu membuat Yami mengernyutkan dahinya.

"tentang hal apa itu?" Ryou mulai bertanya dengan tenang.

"tentang kalung berbandul huruf Y yang kau pakai itu" Ryou mulai terdiam mendengar akan hal itu. Yami semakin memicingkan matanya pada Ryou dan Yugi.

'kalung berbandul huruf Y? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Yami. Tak lama kemudian Ryou terlihat mengeluarkan kalungnya dari balik pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"maksudmu kalung ini Yugi kun?" Yugi mulai memperhatikan kalung itu lebih dekat. Yami semakin bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"apa kalung ini milikmu Ryou kun? Kau dapatkan kalung ini darimana? Kalung ini mengingatkan aku pada kalung milikku dulu" Yugi mulai menatap Ryou dengan serius untuk menunggu sebuah penjelasan. Yami juga mulai terlihat serius. Ryou mulai menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai menjelaskan.

"kalung ini memang milikmu.....Yugi kun"

"Apa?!!" Yugi benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryou. Ia terlihat mulai tergagap-gagap. Tak mungkin ada orang lain yang memiliki kalung itu selain seorang anak yang ia tolong sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Yami kembali menautkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'sebenarnya ada apa ini? a...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka?'

"kau pasti terkejut ya, Yugi kun?" Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekpresi shock Yugi.

"ta...tapi yang memiliki kalung itu ha...hanyalah a..anak yang kutolong sepuluh tahun yang lalu!! Ja...jangan-jangan kau...."

"ya Yugi kun. Aku adalah anak laki-laki yang kau tolong sepuluh tahun yang lalu" Yugi semakin shock mendengar hal itu. ia hanya bisa terbelalak dan menganga. Ia tak percaya bahwa Ryou dan anak yang pernah ia tolong semasa kecil adalah orang yang sama.

"i...itu berarti....." Yugi tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Secara perlahan-lahan Ryou mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Yugi dan mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi dengan lembut. Yami mulai terbelalak melihat hal itu. Ryou kembali tersenyum dan berkata dengan amat tenang.

"itu berarti......kau adalah kekasihku Yugi kun....."

"APA!!!?" Yami benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

'sebenarnya ada apa ini?!!'

To Be Continued........

Suatu kenyataan yang mengejutkan telah terungkap. Ryou kini mulai membongkar rahasianya dan mengatakan pada Yugi bahwa ia adalah kekasih Yugi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam masa lalu Ryou dan Yugi? Bagaimana dengan reaksi Yugi? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yami saat ia mengetahui semua kebenaran yang terjadi? Saksikan hanya di next chapter!!

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview. Maaf jika chapternya garing karena chapter sudah memasuki plot. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda.

To Shigeru chan : makasih banyak atas reviewnya Shigeru chan!! ^_^ saya harap sekilas heartshipping di chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Hehe, jalan pikiran saya memang sangat amat mudah banget di tebak. Nggak heran deh jika anda sudah tahu. Hehehe. Sekali lagi Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya Sora san!! ^__^ anda benar-benar baik mau nyelipin puzzleshipping buat fic sunshine!! T_T (nangis darah lagi) terima kasih banyak!!! Dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya gara-gara fic horor saya, Sora san ampe jedot-jedotin(?) kepala. Gomenasai Sora san!!! T_T sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan jika Sora san tidak suka. Saya tidak mau menyiksa mata Sora san T_T (langsung dilempar tong sampah karena lebay) oke, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan Sora san. Arigato dan ganbatte ne Sora san!! ^__^

To Coolkid 4869 : terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya coolkid san!!! ^__^ Kaiba emang gaje banget waktu itu. hehe, sepertinya dia bermasalah dengan yang namanya 'tongkat pegangan sikat WC' hehe. Sepertinya Bakura tak akan mau lagi berhubungan dengan yang namanya pintu. Sekali lagi Arigato coolkid san!!! Ganbatte ne!!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya kurii chan!!! ^_^ request anda saya kabulkan. Bakura terkena Death gate dengan tambahan Pegasus. Muahahahaha!!! (tawa nista) tapi mereka nggak sampe mati. Hehe, nyawa mereka banyak banget tuh terutama Pegasus yang dari dulu nggak pernah bisa mati. Hehe. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa menghibur anda. Sekali lagi Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Vi Chan91312 : makasih banyak buat reviewnya Vi chan!! ^__^ keadaan akan semakin menegangkan setelah ini. saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Ryuu No Kami : terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya Ryuu kun!! ^^ persaingan mereka akan segera dimulai. Keadaan akan semakin menegangkan!! (halah!! Lebay saya) saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Shara san!!! ^__^ Ishizu emang serem XP (langsung dihajar Ishizu) untuk projectnya Ryou, dia seorang programer. Yugi bantu dia buat bikin formula agar bisa membuat sebuah program baru. Hehe,bayangkan sendiri (Maklum saya bukan programer XP) request anda sudah masuk. Pegasus dan Bakura sudah saya siksa ampe gosong. Hehe!! Sekali lagi Arigato Shara san!!! ^___^

To Aihara Zala : terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya Aihara san!!! ^__^ Yami emang agak-agak manja gitu jika di deket Yugi tapi dia nggak lemot kok. Hanya menang mesumnya aja. Maklum mantan sex god XP (langsung digorok Yami) Jou emang tersiksa. Gomen Jou T_T (langsung dilempar kursi roda ama Jou) untuk template blog saya. Saya hanya ngedit warnanya aja. Hehe, sekali lagi arigato Aihara san!!! ^^

To Nonohana Kizure : terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya Nonohana san!! ^__^ saya jawab ya pertanyaannya. Untuk Yami yang nyelinap masuk ke kamar Yugi, dia masih nggunain trik yang diajarin Bakura waktu itu. hehe XP trus masalah mesum. Yami mah dari lahir udah mesum(langsung digaplok Yami) dia akan tetap mesum selamanya secara dia mantan sex god XP. Untuk proyek Ryou, itu tugas kuliahnya Ryou yang berhubungan dengan program komputer secara Ryou adalah seorang programer. Hehe...saya emang iblis(?) tapi bukan iblis beneran!! Saya emang agak sadis orangnya. Sukanya nginterupsi melulu Hehe XDD. Terus yang permasalahan Jou dan Kaiba, yami ngambil dari sisi masalah sexnya jadi bukan masalah si marik. Dasar emang kelewat mesum tuh orang XP. Hehe,Jou dan Kaiba sepertinya emang kena karma tuh gara-gara alasan nggak jelas ntu. Bakura yang nyasar ke tukang roti. Hehe, Yami parah emang nyasarin di tukang roti. Untung Bakura nggak nyasar di toilet wanita(?) hehe, sekarang Bakura tidak akan mau berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya pintu. Oke semoga jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya bisa membuat anda puas nonohana san!! Sekali lagi arigato ya!! ^__^

To ArcXora : makasih banyak atas reviewnya Xora san!! ^_^ ishizu di chapter kemarin sudah saya munculkan. Hehe, dia emang serem banget. Hehe mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa membuat anda terhibur. Sekali lagi arigato and Ganbatte ne!!! ^__^

To Koori-A100.100 : makasih banyak buat reviewnya Yuki kun!! Arigato!! Salam buat sister ya, jadwal duelnya jangan terlalu padat XP!! (langsung di bom) oke, ganbatte ne!! ^_^

To Devil xXx : terima kasih buat reviewnya Devil san!! ^^ pertempuran antara sang programer VS ex-punk/ex-sex god/ex-cat maid buat dapetin mahasiswa teladan(?) akan segera dimulai. Jadi tetap stay tune!! Sekali lagi thanks!! ^__^

To duo BM dan Lisa : arigato my pren!! Tidak perlu kutulis komenku karena kita bisa berkomen-komen ria lewat sms. Hehe!! XP (langsung di tampol) sekali lagi arigato!!! You're the best!! ^__^

Yugi : harap kembali melakukan ritual review. Segala pertanyaan, kritik bangunan(?) dan saran akan diterima kecuali apa Yami?

Yami : flame..... -_-

Yugi : pinter!! ^^

Yami : (sweatdrop)

Author : oke, see you in the next chapter. Ja Ne Minna!!! ^__^


	17. Chapter 17 : Fight For Heart

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 17-------

Fight For Heart

"itu berarti......kau adalah kekasihku Yugi kun....."

Yami seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan yang terucap dari bibir Ryou. Dunia seakan runtuh saat kalimat mengerikan itu merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Aibounya adalah milik orang lain? Hal itu sungguh tidak mungkin. Hati Yami seketika itu menjadi sakit. Ia tak terima jika cahaya hidupnya direbut oleh orang lain begitu saja.

"APA!!!?"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari mulut Yami. Ia begitu shock. Dadanya serasa tertusuk ribuan pisau. Hal ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Baru saja ia menemukan Aibounya tapi, mengapa secepat ini Aibounya diambil?

Yugi juga tak kalah shocknya dari Yami. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak dan menganga tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun juga. Ryou hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Yugi. Ia sudah dapat menebak bahwa hal ini sungguh terlalu cepat untuk dibuka.

"tak perlu terburu-buru Yugi kun, aku tak akan memaksamu. Semua keputusan berada ditanganmu...." dengan itu Ryou mulai mendekap Yugi sekali lagi dan mulai berjalan masuk menuju kamar Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa mematung dengan tatapan matanya yang menerawang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia tak akan dapat lepas dari kehidupan masa lalunya. Yami hanya bisa menatap Yugi dengan pandangan sakit. Ia benar-benar mencoba untuk menahan segala perasaan yang mulai berkecamuk di hatinya.

"sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Ryou dengan dirimu Yugi?" Yugi hanya bisa menatap Yami dengan tatapan shock. Ia shock karena terlihat jelas raut wajah kesedihan yang tergambar di paras kembarannya itu. ia sendiri juga masih tak percaya dengan semua kenyataan ini.

"ayo jawablah Yugi.....sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Yami kini mulai berdiri tepat di hadapan Yugi. Ia terus menatap Yugi yang terlihat menunduk.

"maafkan aku Yami.....aku masih tidak dapat menjelaskannya padamu....." dengan itu Yugi mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk dari keluar wisma meninggalkan Yami sendiri di tengah-tengah kesedihannya. Yami hanya bisa terdiam menatap Yugi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Air mata mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kedua mata merahnya.

"Aibou....."

--------------

Di saat yang sama, Kaiba mulai memasuki wisma Sennen. ia baru saja kembali dari rumah Jou. Wajahnya terlihat lesu sekali.

"aku harap Mutt cepat sembuh. Aku benci menghabiskan malam sendirian" gumam Kaiba. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia mulai berjalan memasuki lorong sampai pada akhirnya.

BBBRRRUUUUAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Kaiba mulai terpental ke lantai saat ia menubruk seorang figur. Dalam sekejap ia mulai terbelalak melihat sosok figur yang menabraknya. Figur itu adalah seseorang yang sudah membuat nama baiknya hancur di depan sahabatnya saat di rumah sakit waktu itu.

"KAU!!!" Seketika itu juga sang penghancur nama baik orang alias Marik Ishtar langsung terbelalak shock saat Kaiba tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"hei!! Apa-apaan kau Kaiba!!!" Marik mulai merasa terganggu dengan tindakan housematenya itu. Kaiba semakin bertambah emosi.

"gara-gara tindakan bodohmu itu, bokong peliharaanku jadi semakin sakit!!! Dan kau membuat nama baikku hancur di depan Ishizu!!! Dasar kau JAHANAM!!!!" Kaiba semakin emosi dan mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Marik. Marik juga mulai emosi.

"hei!! Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat nama baikmu hancur di depan calon kakak iparku Kaiba!!! Salah sendiri kau memilih untuk berobat pada Ishizu san!!! Aku juga tidak tahu jika jadinya begini!!!"

"GGGRRRR!!! DIAM KAU!!! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU DEDEMIT SEX!!!" Kaiba mulai mencekik leher Marik. Marik semakin pucat.

"le...lepaskan aku...kkhhk!! le...lepaskan aku!! Aku tak ingin mati!! Jika aku mati, Malik sayang akan menjadi seorang janda(?) HUWAAAA!!!!! LEPASKAN AKU KAIBA!!!!" Dalam sekejap, dengan kekuatan cinta(?) Marik mulai melepas cengkraman Kaiba dan mulai berlari ke dalam kamarnya dengan berlinang air mata. Kaiba hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu. tak lama kemudian dari dalam kamar Marik mulai terjadi penampakan suara-suara lebay khas telenovela(?)

"HHUUUWAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! MALIK SAYANG!!!! CEPATLAH SEMBUH MALIK SAYANG!!!! AKU HAMPA TANPAMU!!!! HATIKU HANCUR!!!! SELURUH KESEMPURNAAN TUBUHKU DAN KETAMPANAN WAJAHKU AKAN TERBUANG SIA-SIA JIKA TANPA KAU DISISIKU!!! CEPAT KEMBALI MALIK SAYAAAANNNGGG!!!!!! MAAALLLLIIIIKKKKK SAAAYYYYAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!! HUWAAAA!!!! HIKS!!" Kaiba hanya bisa memasang ekpresi aneh mendengar hal itu. ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Marik adalah orang gila.

"dasar tidak waras....." gumam Kaiba. Ia lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian dari kejahuan, Kaiba mulai melihat ada seseorang yang terduduk dan bersandar di dinding dan terlihat menunduk. Figur itu terlihat depresi. Kaiba mulai mendekati figur itu dan ia mulai terbelalak saat ia tahu siapa figur yang terlihat sangat depresi itu.

"Atem?!!" mendengar itu Yami mulai mendongak ke arah sepupunya.

"Seto....." Kaiba sangat terkejut melihat keadaan sepupunya. Ia terlihat berantakan dan sedih. bahkan kedua mata merahnya yang selalu menampakkan sebuah ambisi kini hanya menampakkan sebuah kesedihan dan kehampaan. Kaiba seketika itu langsung berlutut dan menepuk bahu sepupunya itu.

"ada apa denganmu Atem? Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Kaiba mulai bertanya dengan lembut. Ia tak tega melihat sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya seperti seorang adik itu kini mulai masuk dalam situasi menyakitkan seperti ini. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, Yami hanya bisa mengatakan sebuah kata yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Aibou....."

-------Taman Wisma Sennen-------

Saat ini Yugi hanya bisa termenung sendiri sambil terus berayun di ayunan taman wisma. Pikirannya kini mulai berkecamuk. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya lagi.

"saat itu aku masih belum memberikan kepastian apapun. Sekarang sudah tiba saat dimana aku harus mengambil keputusan itu. tapi.....apa yang harus kuambil? Apa aku masih merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu? Aku memang menyukainya tapi......" Yugi benar-benar berada dalam dilema. Ia masih belum menemukan sebuah keyakinan di hatinya. Mungkin seiringnya dengan berjalannya waktu, ia bisa menemukan jawaban itu.

"aku harap Ryou bisa mengerti....."

--------------

"jadi Yugi masih tidak mau mengatakan padamu tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, begitu?" Kaiba mulai mengambil kesimpulan setelah ia mendengar cerita sepupunya. Yami hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lemah.

"aku tak akan sanggup jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi Seto. aku tidak rela jika Yugi benar-benar kekasih Ryou. A...aku tidak terima akan hal itu.....aku sangat mencintai Yugi, Seto.....aku bisa hancur tanpanya....." nada Yami semakin berat. Perasaannya semakin lama semakin berkecamuk. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan cahayanya lagi. Kaiba hanya bisa menatap sepupunya dengan ekspresi serius. Ia juga tak akan terima jika sepupunya akan kembali dalam kehidupan kelam seperti dulu lagi. Ia sudah cukup senang saat sepupunya itu memutuskan untuk berubah karena Yugi. Kaiba tak akan terima jika kesempatan Yami untuk kembali menjadi seorang Atem yang dulu lagi akan hancur begitu saja hanya karena permasalahan seperti ini. ia lalu mulai menepuk bahu sepupunya dan mencoba meyakinkan Yami.

"kau jangan patah semangat Atem. Hal ini masihlah belum pasti benar tidaknya. Sebaiknya kau jangan memiliki persepsi buruk dulu. Aku akan membantumu dalam hal ini. sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu....." Yami hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lemah dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mulai melipat kedua tangan. Di saat seperti ini hanya ada satu orang bisa membantunya. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"halo? Ada apa Seto?"

"besok pagi aku dan Atem akan mengunjungimu. Aku harap kau bisa membantu memecahkan masalah kami......Katsuya"

-------Keesokan Paginya Di Rumah Jou-------

"kenapa kau mengajakku berkunjung kerumah peliharaanmu Seto? kau bilang kau akan membantuku memecahkan masalah ini?" Yami benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa sepupunya itu mengajaknya untuk berkunjung kerumah Jou. Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sepupunya itu tidak sepintar yang ia kira.

"ingatlah Atem, Jou adalah sahabat baik Yugi. Aku yakin ia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ryou dan Yugi dulu" mendengar itu, Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"apa benar dia tahu tentang masa lalu Yugi?" Yami tidak terlalu yakin. Kaiba hanya menghela nafasnya.

"kita lihat saja...." dengan itu, Kaiba mulai mengetuk pintu rumah Jou perlahan-lahan. tak lama kemudian, seseorang mulai membuka pintunya.

"iya, silahkan masu.....KAU!!!!" Seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu rumah Jou langsung terbelalak saat melihat kedatangan Kaiba dan Yami. Ia benar-benar shock dan langsung menunjuk ke arah Kaiba. Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya saat ia melihat sepupunya yang mulai berwajah pucat.

"umm....maaf Shizuka san, apa Katsuya ada?" dalam sekejap Shizuka, adik perempuan Jounouchi langsung menjadi histeris.

"KAU!!! BERANINYA KAU DATANG KEMARI!!! APA KAU BELUM PUAS MENGHANCURKAN BOKONG KAKAKKU HAH!! DASAR KAU MANUSIA JAMUR JAHANAM!!!! PENGHANCUR BOKONG ORANG!!!!" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Kaiba mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"te...tenanglah, a..aku kemari bukan untuk menghancurkan bokong Katsuya. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padanya" Shizuka tidak langsung percaya pada perkataan Kaiba. Dengan amarah tingkat tinggi, ia mulai mengambil sapu yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan rumah dan langsung menodongkannya ke arah Kaiba.

"JANGAN KAU KIRA AKU AKAN SEMUDAH ITU PERCAYA DENGAN OMONG KOSONGMU ITU MANUSIA JAMUR!!! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENYAKITI KAKAKKU LAGI!!! JIKA KAU INGIN MENEMUI KAKAK, MAKA LANGKAHI DULU NYAWAKU!!!"

"MMMPPPFFHHH!!!!" Kaiba hanya bisa gelagapan karena Shizuka mulai menyodok-nyodok sapunya ke wajahnya. Yami mulai panik melihat itu.

"tu...tunggu dulu!! Kau salah paham nona!! Kami kemari sungguh ingin berbicara pada Jou. Lagipula tak mungkin Seto kemari hanya untuk berhubungan seks dengan kakakmu!! Aku sudah pasti akan menendang wajah Seto jika ia melakukan hal itu di hadapanku. Aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya seks!!!" perkataan Yami semakin berada di luar topik. Kaiba hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan seks, Atem!!! Mmmpppfff!!!" Kaiba tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena mulutnya kini kembali diserang oleh sapu Shizuka. Shizuka semakin bertambah emosi.

"DIAM KAU PERUSAK BOKONG!!! AKU TAK BUTUH KOMENTARMU!!! DAN KAU!!!! SIAPA KAU HAH?!!" Yami hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Shizuka yang mengintrogasinya.

"uhh....a..aku Yami Atem sepupu Seto Kaiba"

"oh jadi kau sekarang mengajak sepupumu untuk membantumu menerobos masuk ya hah!!! DASAR KAU JAMUR LICIK!!! SAMPAI KIAMATPUN, TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN MASUK!!!" Kini Shizuka mengambil sebuah sapu lagi dan mulai menyodokkan kedua sapunya ke wajah Yami dan Kaiba.

"MMMPPFFFHH!!!! BER....BERMMMPPFF!!!! BERHENTILAH MENYODOK KAMI DENGAN SAPU!!! MMMPPFF!!! KAU SAMMMMFFF!!!! SALAH PAHAM!!!!" Kaiba berusaha berbicara dengan mulut yang sudah dipenuhi oleh sapu. Yami juga berusaha untuk meluruskan masalah.

"YA MMMPPPFF!!!! YANG DIKATAKAN SETO BE..MMMPPFF!!! BENAR!!! KAMI HANYA INGIN BICARA!!! INI MENYANGKUT MASALAH YUGI MUTOU!!!!" Mendengar itu Shizuka langsung shock.

"YU...YUGI?!!!"

"ya, kami ingin membicarakan masalah Yugi" ujar Yami singkat. Tak lama kemudian raut wajah Shizuka kembali menjadi emosi.

"OH JADI SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENGIKUTI JEJAK SEPUPU JAMURMU INI YA HAH?!!! KAU INGIN MENJADI PERUSAK BOKONG JUGA YA!!!" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar tuduhan Shizuka.

"a..apa maksudmu?!! Aku bukan perusak bo..." belum sempat Yami menyelesaikan perkataannya, lagi-lagi Shizuka langsung memotong.

"DENGAR YA!!! JIKA KAU INGIN MENJADI PERUSAK BOKONG, SEBAIKNYA KAU JANGAN MEMILIH YUGI!!! YUGI ADALAH SAHABAT BAIK KAKAKKU!!! DIA SANGAT BAIK HATI,POLOS DAN IMUT!!! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG WAJAHMU MIRIP DENGAN YUGI, KAU MALAH INGIN MENGHANCURKAN BOKONGNYA!!! KALAU SAMPAI HAL ITU TERJADI, TAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN KUBAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP BOKONG KALIAN!!!!" mendengar itu Yami mulai sweatdrop. Kaiba hanya bisa berekspresi aneh.

"A..aku tak ingin menghancurkan bokong Yugi...."

"DIAM!!! KAU DAN SI JAMUR INI SAMA-SAMA PEMBOHONGNYA!!! DASAR KALIAN MANUSIA LAKNAT!!! CEPAT SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI!!! JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU KAKAKKU DAN YUGI LAGI!!!" Dengan itu Shizuka mencoba menutup pintu tapi di tahan oleh Kaiba.

"de...dengar!! kami benar-benar ingin berbicara pada Katsuya baik-baik!! Lagipula, Katsuya adalah kekasihku!!! Kau tak bisa seenaknya menghalangiku bertemu dengan peliharaanku!!!" geram Kaiba emosi.

"hah!! kekasihmu?!! Jika kakak adalah kekasihmu maka aku adalah adiknya!!! Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam denganku!!! Aku tak akan pernah setuju jika kakak memilih perusak bokong sepertimu untuk jadi pendamping hidupnya!!! Sampai kapanpun, tak akan pernah kurestui hubungan kalian!!!" geram Shizuka sambil terus menekan pintu. Kaiba juga berusaha mendorong pintu kearah yang berlawanan. Yami semakin bingung dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah, seseorang menghampiri Shizuka.

"HENTIKAN SHIZUKA!!! BIARKAN MEREKA MASUK!!!" Dalam sekejap Shizuka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"kakak?!!" Jou hanya bisa mengeluh melihat tingkah adiknya yang terlalu over protektif terhadapnya.

"mereka tak akan menghancurkan bokongku Shizuka. Mereka hanya akan berbicara saja denganku. Kau tak perlu khawatir...." Jou mencoba meyakinkan adiknya. Shizuka mulai merasa khawatir.

"tapi kak!! Bagaimana jika mereka berbuat macam-macam pada kakak?!! Sekarang saja si jamur jahanam ini sudah membuat kakak sampai duduk di kursi roda seperti ini!!! sekarang ditambah lagi dengan sepupu gajenya yang juga mengincar bokong Yugi kun!!! Jika dibiarkan bisa-bisa mereka akan menghancurkan bokong kakak dan pada akhirnya kemungkinan terburuk.....KAKI KAKAK DIAMPUTASI!!!! OH TIDAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!" Jou, Kaiba dan Yami mulai sweatdrop melihat tingkah Shizuka yang terlalu berlebihan. Secara perlahan-lahan Jou mulai mendekati adiknya dan mulai menenangkannya.

"tenanglah Shizuka. Mereka tak akan melakukan hal itu. percayalah pada kakak. Ya?" pada akhirnya, tak lama kemudian Shizuka hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai mengijinkan Kaiba dan Yami untuk masuk ke dalam.

"uhh....maaf atas kelakuan adikku. Dia memang terlalu over protektif padaku. Maklum kami hanya tinggal berdua saja disini. Hanya aku yang ia punya......" ujar Jou sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Yami mulai memaklumi hal itu. sedangkan Kaiba hanya bisa terdiam dan melipat kedua tangannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan penyambutan khas dari Shizuka tiap kali ia datang mengunjungi Jou.

"jadi bagaimana Mutt? Apa kau tahu mengenai hubungan Yugi dan Ryou sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Kaiba mulai bertanya dengan serius.

"hmm....Yugi pernah cerita padaku soal kalung berbandul huruf Y yang pernah ia berikan pada seseorang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah Ryou...." jelas Jou. Yami mulai menatap Jou dengan serius.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Mengapa Ryou mengatakan pada Yugi bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya? Apa benar Ryou adalah kekasih Yugi?" Yami terlihat sedih. Jou mulai menautkan alisnya saat melihat Yami.

"kau......menyukai Yugi ya?" Yami hanya terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Jou sebelum pada akhirnya ia menjawab dengan singkat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya" Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahi mendengar itu. Yami mulai menatap Jou dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi Aku.......sangat mencintainya....." mendengar itu, Jou hanya bisa terdiam sesaat. Yami terlihat begitu tulus dengan perkataan yang ia ucapkan. Ia memang masih marah terhadap Yami karena ia telah mencoba menyakiti Yugi waktu itu tapi kali ini, Jou bisa melihat perubahan yang ada dalam diri Yami. Ia bukan lagi seorang bajingan seperti dulu. Yami terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih tenang. Bahkan penampilannya sudah tidak lagi mencolok seperti biasanya.

'sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Seto benar.....Yugi berhasil membuatnya berubah....' batin Jou.

"jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Katsuya? Apa benar Ryou adalah kekasih Yugi?" Kaiba mulai bertanya pada Jou. Jou mulai terdiam sejenak dan mulai bercerita.

"sebenarnya hal itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan....."

Flashback

"eh lihat dia!! Dasar anak aneh!! Sukanya menyendiri terus!!"

"saat di kelas, ia tak pernah bicara sedikitpun!! Apa dia bisu ya?"

"iihh.....aku nggak mau berteman dengannya!! Dia tak ada bedanya dengan patung!!!"

Ejekan dan hinaan bertubi-tubi semacam itu selalu di terima oleh Ryou yang saat itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang anak yang aneh hanya karena perbedaan yang ia miliki. rambutnya yang putih, warna kulitnya yang terlalu pucat dan sikap pendiamnya semua itu membuat Ryou di benci oleh hampir seluruh anak yang bersekolah di satu tempat dengannya. Ryou adalah seorang anak yang sangat pasif. Ia hanya akan menjawab pembicaraan jika berhadapan dengan guru saja. Sebenarnya tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu alasan mengapa Ryou berkelakuan seperti itu. Ryou menjadi seperti itu karena orang tuanya yang tak henti-hentinya menyiksanya. Setiap hari ia selalu disiksa dan dipaksa untuk bekerja. Kedua orang tua kandungnya sudah meninggal. Ia diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga yang sangat buruk. Ryou menjadi trauma dan merasakan tekanan batin yang luar biasa karena perlakuan keras dari kedua orang tua tirinya.

Suatu hari datang dimana Ryou harus berhadapan dengan para preman di sekolahnya. Hampir setiap hari ia selalu menjadi sasaran para preman di sekolahnya karena Ryou adalah orang yang bisa begitu mudah dikeroyok karena ia terlalu lemah.

"hei mayat!! Cepat berikan uangmu pada kami!!!" Ryou mulai pucat dan ketakutan setengah mati. Lima orang preman bertubuh besar saat ini mulai mengepungnya. Ia tak bisa lari lagi.

"a..aku tidak pu...punya uang lagi. Ka...kalian sudah mengambil uang sakuku kemarin" mendengar itu, salah seorang preman semakin emosi dan langsung mencengkram Ryou.

"kau jangan bohong pada kami mayat!!! Sebaiknya cepat serahkan semua uangmu!!! Jika tidak, akan kuhajar kau!!!" preman itu mulai mencekik leher Ryou.

"ku...kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak punya uang...." Ryou terus memohon dan memohon tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya pukulan dan tendangan yang menyakitkan.

"dasar kau manusia tak berguna!! Sudah rupa seperti mayat, kere lagi!! Sebaiknya kau mati saja!!! Ayo kita hajar si zombie ini!!!" preman-preman itu terus-terusan menghajar Ryou. Ryou benar-benar tak bisa bertahan lagi. Ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"HEI!!! HENTIKAN PERBUATAN KALIAN!!!" Dalam sekejap beberapa tong sampah mulai beterbangan(?) dan langsung mendarat tepat di kepala para preman yang memukuli Ryou. Seketika itu juga preman-preman itu pingsan di tempat. Sesosok figur yang melempar tong sampah itu hanya bisa mengeluh.

"aku harap suatu hari nanti, aku bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan....." suara itu terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Ryou. Ia mulai mencoba melihat sosok figur yang menolongnya tapi ia tak pernah bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku terlambat datang" Ryou hanya bisa terpanah mendengar suara lembut itu. sosok figur itu mulai membantunya untuk berdiri dan mulai memapahnya dengan lembut.

"te...terima kasih sudah menolongku....." ujar Ryou lemah. Figur itu mulai tersenyum.

"tak masalah buatku...." dengan itu, figur itu mulai mengantarkan Ryou ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkan Ryou sendiri di sana.

Semenjak kejadian itu, tiap kali Ryou dalam bahaya, figur misterius itu selalu datang untuk menolong Ryou. Ryou tak pernah bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dari figur yang menyelamatkannya karena ia selalu datang dengan memakai topeng. tapi Ryou yakin, anak itu lebih muda darinya. Yang paling khas dari ciri-ciri figur yang menolongnya itu adalah rambut jabrik dengan tiga warna yang dimilikinya. Semenjak kehadiran pahlawannya itu, hidup Ryou menjadi penuh dengan warna. Terkadang figur itu datang dan bermain bersama Ryou. Ia juga selalu memberi semangat pada Ryou untuk tetap berusaha keras dan berjuang dalam mengejar sebuah tujuan hidup. Hal itu membuat Ryou menjadi semakin kagum pada figur yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan figur itu. tapi keinginan Ryou tak pernah tercapai saat figur itu ternyata harus pindah keluar kota.

"ja...jadi kau akan pindah ke Domino? A...aku akan sendiri lagi jika tak ada dirimu....." Ryou terlihat sedih sekali. Air mata mulai berlinang dari kedua matanya. Figur itu hanya bisa sedih dan mulai menghapus air mata Ryou perlahan-lahan.

"maafkan aku, aku juga tak ingin berpisah darimu.....tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus tinggal dengan kakekku...." Ryou mulai menatap figur itu. walaupun mereka selalu bersama, Ryou tak pernah tahu nama dan wajah figur itu.

"se...sebelum kau pergi, bisakah aku tahu namamu? Dan bi....bisakah kau melepas topengmu? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu....." figur itu hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. tak lama kemudian ia mulai melepaskan sebuah kalung berbandul huruf Y yang selalu ia pakai. Ia memberikan kalung itu pada Ryou.

"aku tak bisa mengatakan namaku. Seorang pahlawan harus selalu bisa menjaga identitasnya. Sebagai gantinya, kau ambil saja kalung ini. huruf Y itu adalah inisial namaku"

"inisial namamu? Ta...tapi kalung ini terbuat dari batu diamond!!! i...ini terlalu berharga!!" Ryou terlihat skeptis. figur itu hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"aku tak keberatan memberikannya padamu. Jika kau dalam keadaan terdesak, Kau bisa menjual kalung itu jika kau mau. Lagipula i...itu adalah ungkapan perasaanku pa..padamu...." Ryou mulai terbelalak mendengar ucapan figur itu.

"ungkapan perasaan?"

"uhh....ya, kalung itu hanya akan kuberikan pada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku dan orang yang paling berharga bagiku adalah kau...." Ryou mulai terharu mendengar itu. walau figur itu terlihat lebih muda darinya tapi figur itu pemikirannya begitu dalam.

"be...benarkah itu?" figur itu mulai mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"untuk masalah wajahku, aku tak bisa membuka topengku. Aku ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan yang misterius. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali" Ryou mulai mengangguk setuju mendengar hal itu.

"tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting aku bisa tahu warna matamu. Aku yakin satu-satunya orang yang memiliki mata berwarna violet yang indah itu hanyalah dirimu. Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu lagi...." Ryou mulai tersenyum dengan lembut. Figur itu terlihat memerah karena malu.

"baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya...." belum sempat figur itu berbalik pergi, Ryou langsung mendekap tubuh mungil figur itu.

"a..ada apa?"

"saat kita bertemu lagi, kau harus menjadi kekasihku......"

"Apa?!!" figur itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Ryou. Wajahnya mulai memerah sepenuhnya. Ryou hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"aku yakin saat kita bertemu lagi, kita pasti sudah beranjak dewasa dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu untuk selamanya. Aku menyukaimu....." dengan itu Ryou mulai mencium pipi figur itu itu. figur itu hanya bisa tergagap-gagap karena tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"uuhh...a...aku....uhhh....."

"ssshhh....." Ryou mulai menyentuh bibir figur pahlawannya itu. ia mulai tersenyum dengan lembut.

"kau tak perlu mengatakan jawabannya sekarang pahlawanku......katakan jawabanmu saat kita bertemu lagi. Jika saat itu tiba, aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali ingat padaku dan aku pasti akan membuatmu menyukaiku.....dan aku juga berjanji saat kita bertemu lagi, akulah yang akan menjadi pelindungmu, pahlawanku......" mendengar itu figur itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pada akhirnya mereka harus berpisah dan Ryou selalu menyimpan kalung berbandul huruf Y itu dengan keyakinan bahwa ia pasti bisa menemukan pahlawannya lagi.

End Of Flashback

"jadi begitulah ceritanya. Saat itu Ryou tak tahu jika yang menolongnya waktu itu adalah Yugi. Yugi memberikan kalungnya pada Ryou. Yugi sendiri juga tidak tahu bahwa anak yang ia tolong waktu itu adalah Ryou....." jelas Jou.

"itu artinya saat itu mereka berdua masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang percintaan karena faktor usia mereka yang masih anak-anak?" tanya Kaiba. Jou mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Yami mulai kembali memastikan.

"jadi mereka berdua bukanlah sepasang kekasih sungguhan?" Jou hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Yami yang kelewat serius.

"tentu saja bukan. Saat itu mungkin mereka masih merasakan cinta monyet. Lagipula itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin Yugi akan semudah itu memaksakan perasaannya untuk menerima Ryou lagi. Yugi pasti butuh waktu untuk itu" mendengar itu wajah Yami menjadi cerah seketika karena masih ada kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan cinta Aibounya. Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis melihat hal itu. ia mulai menepuk bahu sepupunya.

"aku bilang juga apa? Hal itu tidak benar kan? Kau masih bisa mendapatkan Yugi, Atem...." Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar itu. Jou mulai berekspresi serius.

"tapi walaupun begitu, kau harus waspada Yami. Ryou bisa saja membuat Yugi jatuh cinta lagi padanya karena Ryou adalah type Yugi. Waktu itu Yugi pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia sangat kagum pada Ryou. Kesempatan cinta lama mereka untuk bersemi kembali sangat besar. Kau tak bisa meremehkan Ryou" Yami mulai menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar peringatan Jou.

"aku pasti akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Aibou. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Yugi begitu saja. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak akan kalah dari Ryou" Kaiba mulai tersenyum mendengar tekad sepupunya itu.

"itu baru seorang Atem yang kukenal....."

-------Wisma Sennen-------

Sore itu tepatnya di depan taman wisma, Ryou dan Yugi terlihat sedang berbicara berdua saja. Yugi mencoba menjelaskan keinginannya untuk meminta waktu agar ia dapat membuat sebuah keputusan.

"terima kasih kau mau mengerti akan hal itu Ryou kun.....aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu...." Ryou hanya tersenyum mendengar permohonan Yugi. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa memaksakan perasaan Yugi terhadapnya. Ia harus berjuang dahulu untuk mendapatkan hati pahlawannya itu.

"tak masalah Yugi kun karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat kita pasti bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu....." wajah Yugi mulai memerah mendengar itu. ia tak menyangka setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya mereka berpisah, ternyata Ryou masih menyukainya. Tak lama kemudian Ryou mulai mendekat pada Yugi hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Ryou perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yugi.

"Yugi kun......"

"Ry....Ryou kun....." wajah Yugi semakin memerah. Jarak bibir Ryou dengan bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Saat Ryou hendak menempelkan bibirnya pada Yugi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang langsung menarik Yugi dari belakang dan langsung mendekap Yugi dengan sangat erat. Ryou langsung terbelalak melihat hal itu. Yugi hanya bisa shock saat ia tahu siapa figur yang saat ini sedang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Ya...Yami?!!"

"Yugi....." Yami mulai tersenyum dengan lembut dan terus memeluk Yugi yang masih shock. Ryou hanya bisa menggeram melihat hal itu. ia lalu mulai menatap tajam ke arah Yami. Yami hanya bisa tersenyum sinis melihat Ryou. Ia mulai bertekad bulat-bulat.

'tak akan kuserahkan Aibou pada siapapun......perang untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pendamping Aibou akan segera dimulai dan aku.......tidak akan pernah menyerah!!!!'

To Be Continued.......

Masa lalu Yugi dan Ryou terungkap. Yami memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah sampai ia mendapatkan hati Yugi. Pertempuran yang sesungguhnya antara Yami dan Ryou semakin memanas. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Siapakah sang pemenang yang akan mendapatkan hati Yugi? Kejutan-kejutan lain akan segera muncul.

Author : maaf jika chapter ini sangat garing. Chapter ini sangat memfokuskan pada masa lalu Ryou dan Yugi jadi humornya saya kikis karena keterbatasan halaman. Kejutan lain masih banyak yang belum muncul jadi keep stay tune dan terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview!! ^__^

To Vi chan91312 : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Vichan!!! ^__^ hehe, ritual berpelukan mengingatkan anda dengan teletubbies? Hehe, justru saya buat ritual berpelukan itu karena saya memang terinspirasi dengan teletubbies, hehe XP. sekarang sudah jelas kan bagaimana masa lalu Ryou dan Yugi? Hehe, saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi Arigato!!! ^__^

To Shigeru chan : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Shigeru chan!! ^_^ sepertinya sang programmer memang harus berhadapan terlebih dahulu dengan culun god XP (langsung ditampol Yami) untuk mendapatkan mahasiswa teladan. Kita lihat saja bentuk peperangan mereka dalam memperebutkan Yugi. Sekali lagi Arigato Shigeru chan!! ^_^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Sora san!!! ^___^ wah, anda bisa membayangkan penampilan baru Yami ya? Hehe, bagus itu. berarti deskripsi saya sudah tepat. Dia emang keren. Hehe XDD(langsung dilindes) Hmm....tebakan anda hampir benar. Ryou dan Yugi bukan sepenuhnya sepasang kekasih. Itu hanya janji di masa kecil aja. ^__^ Hehe, untuk masalah fic horor pasti saya update dalam waktu dekat. Hehe, makasih banyak buat puzzleshippingnya Sora san!!! Puzzleshippingnya keren banget!! Saya suka sekali!!! ^__^ tetep semangat ya Sora san!!! ganbatte selalu buat tugas-tugas kuliahnya!! Semoga anda selalu sukses Sora san!!! ^__^ ganbatte ne!!! ^-^/

To coolkid4869 : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya coolkid san!! ^___^ hehe, tenang aja. Untuk fic horornya pasti akan segera saya update dalam waktu dekat. Hehe, Pegasus emang udah nggak waras coolkid san. Jadi jangan kaget ngelihat tingkahnya. Hehehe!! XDD Yugi nolongin Ryou dari preman coolkid san. Bukan dari dikejar anjing. Kalo dikejar anjing, masa anjing dilempar tong sampah sama Yugi? Kan Yugi penyayang binatang(?) hehe, untuk pairing, pada awalnya saya memang ingin membuat threesome tapi pada akhirnya saya batalkan niat itu karena kasihan juga kalau Bakura nggak dapet pasangan. Kalau threesome YugixYamixRyou, rakus juga si Yuginya, satu aja nggak habis XP (langsung di gaplok) untuk pairing BakuraxRyou bisa saja terjadi. BakuraxYami juga bisa apalagi BakuraxYugi, semua bisa terjadi kecuali BakuraxPegasus. Hal itu takkan pernah terjadi. Pegasus adalah satu-satunya orang yang nggak bakal punya pasangan sampai akhir nanti. Kasihan deh loe pegz. Lagian nggak bakal ada yang mau ama banci edan kayak dia. Bandit Keith aja nggak napsu XP (langsung di sayat Pegasus) hehe, sekali lagi arigato coolkid san!! ^__^

To ArcXora : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Xora san!! ^__^ request anda sudah masuk. Shizuka sudah saya munculkan disini hehehe, tapi sepertinya dia sama seramnya dengan Ishizu XP (langsung ditampol Ishizu) saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi. Arigato!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Kurii chan!! ^__^ kalungnya Ryou yang dikasih ama Yugi emang mahal banget karena terbuat dari batu diamond. Tapi sama Ryou nggak dijual-jual tuh kalungnya. Hehe, culun god tentunya akan cemburu. Hehe, semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Arigato and ganbatte ne!!! ^__^

To Ryuu No Kami : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Ryuu kun!! Masa lalu Ryou dan Yugi sudah saya kupas tuntas dalam chapter ini. Yami tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Aibounya. Salam anda sudah saya sampaikan pada Yami. Eh yamz!! Kau dapat dukungan dari Ryuu kun!!

Yami : (menganggukkan kepala) thanks!! I will fight till the end!! I know Aibou is mine!!

Author : (sweatdrop) tidak usah sok inggris Yami. Hehe, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi Arigato Ryuu kun!!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : terima kasih atas reviewnya Aihara san!! ^_^ garis-garis di blog itu memang tema asli. Jou udah muncul di chapter ini. tenang, Yugi belum pasti milik Ryou tapi ia juga belum pasti milik Yami atau jangan-jangan Yugi jadi miliknya Pegasus O_O' (langsung dilindes Yugi) hehe, sekali lagi arigato Aihara san!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya Shara san ^__^ Yami sudah ganti jabatan menjadi culun god XP kita lihat saja seculun apa Yami nanti XDD (langsung di cekik Yami) Ryou dan Yugi nggak pacaran kok sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Soal kekasih itu hanya janji saja. Hehe, thanks for the tag Shara san!!! Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Nonohana Kizure : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Nonohana san!! ^__^ saya jawab ya : Ryou dan Yugi sekamar? So pasti sang mantan sex god kita cemburu. Hehe....Pegasus di sangka Yami karena waktu dia tersengat Death Gate, rambutnya jadi jabrik n gosong. Pegasus emang tidak waras. Bakura trauma sama pintu. Mungkin dia bakal bentuk gerakan anti pintu sedunia XP (langsung digorok Bakura) Yami kan udah bertekad untuk berubah jadi dia tentunya rela diceramahin Aibounya. Ya walaupun harus diselingi dengan scene teletubbies XP (langsung digorok teletubbies sungguhan) Ryou dan Yugi belum sepenuhnya jadi sepasang kekasih. Yami masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Yugi. Di chapter ini Marik, Kaiba dan Jou udah muncul terus Malik masih ngamar di RS karena DBD XP oke, semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Sekali lagi Arigato nonohana san!! ^__^

To Devil xXx : terima kasih atas reviewnya Devil san!! Masa lalu Ryou dan Yugi sudah saya buka di chapter ini. saya harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato ne!! ^__^

To Duo BM,Lisa dan seluruh pembaca lain : Arigato!!! You're the best!!! XDDD (perasaan katanya sama terus deh)

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview!! Harap kembali review lagi ya!! ^^ saran, kritik membangun serta pertanyaan akan dengan senang hati diterima dan di jawab.

Yami : dan segala Flame yang kami terima akan segera kami padamkan...... -_-

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : see you in the next chapter. Jane minna!! ^__^


	18. Chapter 18 : Problem Solving

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 18-------

Problem Solving

Waktu seakan terhenti saat Yugi sudah berada di dalam dekapan seseorang. Ia sungguh sangat shock. Baru saja tadi ia hampir dicium oleh housemate berambut putihnya. Kini seseorang telah menariknya dari belakang dan langsung mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia kenal dengan seseorang yang mendekapnya. Karena dekapan erat ini begitu familiar. Ia sudah sering kali di dekap dengan erat seperti ini. Yugi tahu bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang akan mendekap tubuhnya dengan seerat ini.

"Ya...Yami?!!"

"Yugi....." kembarannya itu mulai tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Yugi hanya bisa mematung melihat itu. kembaran mantan punknya itu terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Kedua mata merahnya itu kembali menyiratkan sebuah ambisi. Sebuah ambisi yang sangat kuat.

"apa maksudnya ini.......Yami kun?" perkataan dingin Ryou membuat Yami tersenyum sinis. Ia masih belum melepas dekapannya dari Yugi.

"maaf Ryou tapi bisakah aku meminjam Yugi sebentar? Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Yugi saja....." Yami mulai menampakkan senyum sinisnya. Ryou hanya bisa menatap tajam pada Yami sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai menatap kearah Yugi yang dari tadi masihlah terlihat shock.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali ke dalam kamar dulu ya Yugi kun" Ryou mulai tersenyum ke arah Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Tak lama kemudian setelah Ryou masuk ke dalam wisma, Yugi langsung mendorong tubuh Yami darinya.

"kau ini apa-apaan Yami!! pakai acara dekap mendekap segala!! Kau membuatku terkejut" keluh Yugi seraya memegangi dadanya. Yami hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yugi.

"aku kan hanya menyelamatkanmu saja Yugi" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi mendengar itu.

"huh?"

"ah, lupakan saja. Sekarang ayo bantu aku untuk masuk ke dalam tahap perubahan berikutnya Yugi...." Yami terlihat kembali tersenyum dan bersemangat. Yugi hanya bisa menatap Yami dengan pandangan aneh.

"o...oke, baiklah kalau begitu....."

-------Wisma Sennen-------

Ryou hanya bisa mengintip Yami dan Yugi dari balik jendela wisma. Hatinya mulai kesal. Ia tahu bahwa Yami sangat menyukai Yugi. Kini kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan hati pahlawannya menjadi semakin sulit. Yami bukanlah seorang rival yang sangat enteng.

"Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain merebut Yugi kun dariku. Yugi hanya milikku!! Bukan milik orang lain. Ia satu-satunya pahlawanku!! Akan kubuktikan bahwa cinta kami masihlah tetap hidup......kau lihat saja Yami....." Ryou mulai menatap tajam keluar. Ia memang seorang pria yang sangat lembut. Tapi jika menyangkut soal pahlawan kecilnya itu, ia akan menjadi possesif. Yugi adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia tak akan melepaskan Yugi begitu saja. Selain ia sudah banyak berhutang budi pada Yugi, ia juga sangat menyukai Yugi semenjak kecil. Kini rasa kagum dan suka yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah semenjak ia tahu bahwa Yugi memang benar-benar pahlawannya dulu. Ia sudah bertekad kuat untuk mempertahankan cintanya sampai akhir.

"jika memang ini adalah tanda perang, aku tak akan pernah mundur....."

"oh, jadi kau sudah menemukan pahlawanmu......Ryou" suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Ryou. Dengan sigap Ryou segera menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Bakura....." Bakura hanya tersenyum sinis melihat respon datar dari Ryou. Ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai bersandar di dinding.

"aku tak menyangka ternyata kembaran culun dari Yami adalah pahlawan masa kecilmu dulu......sungguh kebetulan sekali ya.......atau mungkin dunia ini yang terlalu sempit....." sahut Bakura sarkastik. Ryou mulai menatap tajam kearah Bakura.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!!"

"ah, tenanglah.....apa aku tak boleh melihat apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh......mantan kekasihku?" Ryou mulai jengkel mendengar perkataan Bakura. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai mendekat ke arah Bakura dan mulai menatap tajam kearah kembarannya itu.

"menjadi kekasihmu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku!! aku menyesal pernah menjadi bekasmu......bajingan!!" desis Ryou. Bakura mulai tertawa mendengar itu. ia mulai mencengkram wajah Ryou dan mulai berbisik di telinganya.

"kau tak akan bisa lari semudah itu dariku Ryou......walaupun kau sudah menemukan pahlawanmu, kau tetap milikku sampai kapanpun....." mendengar hal itu, Ryou langsung menyentak cengkraman Bakura dari wajahnya dan langsung menatap tajam ke arah Bakura.

"kau tak akan pernah menang dalam game ini.......kakak" dengan itu Ryou segera berjalan meninggalkan Bakura. Bakura hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"kita lihat saja nanti.......adikku"

-------Taman Wisma Sennen-------

"ingat kurangi kebiasaan burukmu. Kurangi merokok, berhentilah minum minuman keras, dan yang terpenting adalah jangan berhubungan seks sembarangan!! Kau mau terjangkit HIV huh?!!" Yami hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Yugi. Kembaran kecilnya terlihat begitu imut jika marah seperti ini. ia harus berusaha keras untuk menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk Yugi dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Yami.......apa kau mengerti? Yami? Kau melamun lagi...." Yugi mulai mengeluh dan mulai melambaikan tangannya di depan kedua mata merah Yami. kembaran punknya itu masih terlihat melamun menatapnya. Yugi mulai menghela nafasnya.

"kau begitu merepotkan......" mendengar itu, Yami mulai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"huh? A...apa?"

"kau benar-benar merepotkan Yami!! kau selalu saja melamun menatapku!!" keluh Yugi. Yami mulai menepuk jidatnya.

"ma...maafkan aku yugi. A...aku paham akan semua nasehatmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir Aibou....." mendengar hal itu, Yugi mulai terkejut dan memerah.

"A...Aibou?"

"huh?!!" Yami mulai terbelalak. ia tak sadar telah mengucapkan sebutan 'partner' di hadapan Yugi. Wajahnya mulai memerah seketika.

"mengapa kau memanggilku Aibou, Yami?" Yugi mulai bertanya pada Yami. wajah Yami semakin memerah. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"uhh....i..itu karena....uhh....ka..kau sudah kuanggap seperti partnerku sendiri Yugi....." Yugi semakin mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar hal itu.

"partner sendiri? A...apa maksudmu?"

"uhh.....ka...kau sudah membantu membuat perubahan besar dalam hidupku. aku mungkin tak akan pernah bisa berubah jika kau tak memasuki kehidupanku Yugi. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu......a..aku tak akan bisa menjalani perubahan ini sendiri. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai partnerku......seorang partner yang akan senantiasa membimbingku dalam cahaya....." Yugi hanya bisa menganga mendengar itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa arti kata 'partner' ternyata merupakan arti yang begitu dalam bagi Yami.

"Ya...Yami...."

"aku mohon Yugi.....ijinkan aku memanggilmu Aibou......kau adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku Yugi....." Yami mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yugi dan mulai mendekap dirinya sendiri. Yugi masih terdiam akan hal itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa keberadaannya akan berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan orang lain. Yami kembali menatap Yugi. Ia menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Yugi...."

"baiklah.....Jika memang sebutan itu sangat berarti untukmu, aku tak keberatan kau panggil dengan sebutan Aibou, Yami......" mendengar itu Yami mulai tersenyum bahagia.

"terima kasih Aibou....." Yugi mulai memerah mendengar itu. walaupun sebutan partner itu tak berarti terlalu khusus, tetap saja makna pasangan di balik kata 'Aibou' itu, membuat Yugi gugup.

"ya, sama-sama...."

Keheningan terjadi sesaat. Yugi mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berayun di ayunan taman sedangkan Yami masih tetap duduk di bangku taman. Ia mulai menatap kearah Yugi dan mulai bertanya.

"Aibou, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat semakin akrab dengan Ryou ya? Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin.....tentang masalah kalung dan juga soal kekasih......" Yugi mulai berhenti berayun mendengar itu. seketika itu juga, Yugi langsung menatap kearah Yami.

"tak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kami berdua Yami. dia adalah kawan baikku semenjak kecil. Dan soal kekasih......itu hanyalah sebuah janji di masa lalu" setelah mengatakan itu, Yugi kembali berayun. Yami terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah mengetahui seluruh masa lalu Yugi lewat Jou.

"lalu......apa kau menyukai......Ryou?" Yami mulai bertanya dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Yugi hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia baik, lembut, sopan dan juga pintar. Dia terlihat lebih tegas dibandingkan saat masih kecil dulu. Aku kagum padanya....." Yami mulai sedih mendengar hal itu. ia mulai menunduk dan mencoba menahan tekanan perasaannya. Melihat hal itu, Yugi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"walaupun aku menyukainya, itu bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Itu sebabnya aku masih belum bisa menepati janjiku dengannya di masa lalu. Aku masih membutuhkan waktu....." Yami kembali menatap Yugi setelah mendengar hal itu. ia tahu bahwa kesempatan masih ada padanya sekalipun hal itu sangat tipis.

"apa kau masih tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mungkin ada orang lain yang juga menginginkan hatimu, Aibou......?"

"tidak menutup kemungkinan? Memangnya ada orang lain yang juga menyukaiku selain Ryou kun?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Yami semakin gugup. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Yugi. Hal itu masihlah belum saatnya. Ia tak ingin membuat Yugi takut ataupun menghindar darinya.

"uuhh....te...tentu saja ada orang lain yang menyukaimu. Contohnya......umm......Pemilik kos?" mendengar hal itu Yugi mulai sweatdrop. Ia sampai lupa bahwa sang pemilik kos juga memendam perasaan terhadapnya.

"ah, iya.....Pegasus san....." Yami mulai bernafas lega mendengar hal itu. ia berharap, Yugi tidak akan tahu mengenai perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. setidaknya sampai saatnya tiba bagi Yami sendiri untuk mengatakannya pada Yugi.

"ya, Pegasus. Uhh....aku tahu ia bukan typemu karena aku yakin hanya orang yang tidak waras yang hanya menginginkan Pegasus. Walaupun mungkin kesempatan Pegasus untuk mendapatkan hatimu hanyalah nol persen, apa kau tetap memberikan kesempatan padanya? Setidaknya untuk berusaha mendapatkanmu......ya, walaupun hal itu mustahil" mendengar itu Yugi mulai tertawa. Ia tak menyangka Yami akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. apalagi pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik tentang 'pemilik kos'

"hehe, walaupun begitu semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan Yami. tentu saja aku akan memberinya kesempatan untuk berusaha, sekalipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk berhasil, tapi aku akan sangat menghargai usahanya dan mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya....." mendengar itu Yami mulai tersenyum. Kesempatannya untuk mendapat Yugi tidak sekecil yang ia kira.

"syukurlah kalau begitu...." Yami terlihat lega. Yugi mulai menautkan kedua alisnya melihat hal itu.

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"tidak apa-apa Aibou......hanya ingin tahu saja. Oh ya, Kau tahu Aibou? Jika kau lebih peka dan observant, kau pasti akan menemukan orang lain yang juga menyukaimu selain Pegasus dan Ryou" Yugi mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"apa?"

"suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengerti maksudku Aibou....." dengan itu Yami mulai berjalan memasuki wisma meninggalkan Yugi sendiri yang masih merenungi perkataan Yami tadi.

"orang lain yang juga menyukaiku selain Ryou kun dan Pegasus san? Siapa? Apakah aku adalah orang yang sangat diinginkan sampai seperti itu? apa yang spesial dariku? Menurutku, aku hanyalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja......." gumam Yugi. Ia lalu mulai mendongak menatap langit.

"sebenarnya apa maksud perkataan Yami tadi? Apakah suatu hari nanti, aku bisa mengerti maksud dari perkataannya padaku?" Yugi hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan hal itu. hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang pasti.

'hanya waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya......'

-------Kamar Yami-------

Yami mulai memasuki kamarnya yang sudah tak dipasangi pintu lagi. Di sana terlihat Bakura yang bersandar di ranjangnya sambil merokok. Bakura terlihat tersenyum sinis melihat kedatangan kawannya itu.

"hehe, inilah dia......mari kita sambut dengan pergelaran karpet merah......'The Almighty.......CULLUUUUUUUUNNNN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD'!!!" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar ejekan kawannya itu. ia hanya terdiam dan mulai bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

'bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat Yugi kagum padaku?' Yami terus memikirkan hal itu. ia mulai mengingat kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Ryou. Wajah Yami semakin lama semakin terlihat serius. Bakura hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kawannya yang kelewat serius itu.

"eh brengsek, apa kau baru saja selesai mengikuti pengajian dengan si culun itu huh?!! Bagaimana ceramahnya? Apa kau sudah mendapat pencerahan culun god?" mendengar hal itu, Yami mulai menatap tajam kearah Bakura.

"itu bukan urusanmu Bakura!!"

"hah!! sudahlah, disini persoalannya adalah kau hanya ingin membuat kembaran culunmu itu jatuh cinta padamu kan? Sudahlah!! Tak perlu susah-susah berubah begini. Cukup pelet saja dia, beres kan?!! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mencari seorang dukun!!" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar usul Bakura. Ia mulai menatap Bakura dengan ekspresi aneh.

"dengar Bakura, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuperjelas disini. Pertama, aku memang benar-benar ingin berubah. Aku berubah bukan karena ingin membuat Yugi menyukaiku. Aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan rusak seperti ini. aku hanya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dan yang kedua, aku memang sangat mencintai Yugi dan aku juga ingin Yugi membalas perasaanku, tapi aku tak akan pernah memakai cara rendah macam pelet seperti itu!! aku adalah orang yang sportif Bakura......aku tak akan memenangkan perang ini dengan cara murahan seperti itu. aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Yugi sampai akhir.....dengan usahaku sendiri......" Bakura hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"hah!! kau akan menyesal tidak menerima usulku Yami.....aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan memohon padaku untuk mencarikanmu seorang dukun agar dapat membuat Yugi jatuh cinta padamu" Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"huh!! Kita lihat saja nanti....." dengan itu, Yami mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menekan nomer seseorang. Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat hal itu.

"mau apa kau?"

"menghubungi Seto"

"menghubungi sepupumu? Untuk apa?" Bakura mulai bingung. Yami hanya menjawab dengan simple.

"tentu saja untuk meminta bantuan. Lebih baik aku meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang pemikirannya lebih ilmiah dibandingkan dengan meminta bantuan pada seseorang maniak dukun macam dirimu!!" dengan itu, Yami mulai menekan nomer ponsel sepupunya dan mulai menghubunginya. Bakura hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ejekan kawannya itu.

-------Rumah Jou-------

Di saat yang sama, Jou hanya bisa mengeluh dan terdiam menatap ritual pergulatan yang dilakukan oleh adiknya dan kekasihnya. Pertunjukkan yang hampir menyamai panasnya pertunjukkan smack down ini hampir setiap hari menjadi sebuah tontonan wajib yang harus dilihat oleh Jou. Saat ini ritual pergulatan sudah mencapai ronde 21. sebuah kemajuan pesat untuk Kaiba yang waktu itu hanya bisa bertahan sampai di ronde 18.

"RASAKAN INI PENGHANCUR BOKONG!!! MATILAH KAU!!!" Shizuka mulai melempari Kaiba dengan sapu dan kemucing. Dengan sigap, Kaiba mulai membuat sebuah teknik khusus untuk menghindari serangan Shizuka.

"Hei!!! Tenanglah sedikit!!! Aku hanya ingin mengajak Katsuya untuk makan malam!!! Bisakah kau sekali saja memberi kebebasan pada kami untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kami inginkan hah!! dasar kau pengganggu!!!" geram Kaiba emosi sambil terus berusaha menghindari serangan Shizuka.

"KEBEBASAN HAH?!! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN KEBEBASAN TAPI HANYA DIMIMPIMU SAJA KEPARAT!!! RASAKAN INI BRENGSEK!!!" Shizuka kini mulai mengambil beberapa panci dan perlengkapan dapur lainnya dan mulai melemparkannya pada Kaiba. Kaiba hanya bisa sweatdrop dan terus menghindari serangan Shizuka. Jou hanya bisa mengeluh melihat hal itu.

"bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar? Lama-lama rumah ini bisa hancur......" Jou mulai menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu walau apapun yang ia katakan, kedua kubu itu tak akan pernah mendengarkan nasehatnya untuk menjunjung tinggi sebuah pemecahan yang disebut dengan perdamaian.

"KATSUYA!!! KENDALIKAN ADIKMU!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

"DIAM KAU JAMUR BUSUK!!!!"

KLONTANG!!!! KLONTAK!!!! DUAAAKKK!!!!!

"oh, man....." Jou mulai menepuk keningnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel milik Kaiba mulai berdering dengan nyaringnya di atas meja. Jou mulai mengambil ponsel kekasihnya dan mulai melihat nama pemanggil yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Atem? Kenapa dia menghubungi Seto?" Jou lalu mulai menatap kearah Kaiba. Ia langsung sweatdrop saat keadaan kekasihnya itu tidak memungkinkan untuk mengangkat telphone. Saat ini kepala Kaiba sedang dibekap dengan karung beras dan mulai jadikan sebuah drum oleh Shizuka dengan cara memukuli kepala Kaiba dengan wajan dan penggorengan.

"HAH!!! RASAKAN INI!!! AKU HARAP KAU SEGERA MATI DAN MASUK KE DALAM NERAKA!!!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!! OOUUUCCCHHH!!! HE...HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU WANITA GILA!!!! AAARRGGGHH!!!!"

"sebaiknya, aku saja yang menerima panggilan ini" gumam Jou. Ia lalu mulai menekan tombol penerima panggilan dan mulai mendekatkan ponsel Kaiba ke telinganya.

"halo?"

"halo? Seto?" Jou mulai tersenyum saat Yami mengira suara cemprengnya adalah suara Kaiba.

"haha, aku bukan Seto. aku Jou. Ada apa Yami?"

"ah, Jou. Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Seto?" mendengar itu, Jou mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda bingung.

"uuhh.....gimana ya? Saat ini Seto sedang......"

KLONTANG!!!! KLONTANG!!! GEDUBRAAAKKKKZZZ!!!! DUAAAKK!!!!

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!!!! BERHENTILAH MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBUAT KEPALAKU MENJADI BOCOR WANITA JAHANAM!!!! OOOUUCCHHH!!!!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!!! DASAR KAU MANUSIA TANAMAN!!!!"

"halo? A...apa yang terjadi?" nada bingung mulai terdengar dari perkataan Yami. Jou hanya bisa menjawab sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"hehe, se...sepertinya Seto terlalu sibuk saat ini Yami, ia tak bisa berbicara padamu....."

"terlalu sibuk?"

CCTTTAAAAAAARRRR!!!!! BBUUUAAAKKKK!!!! DYEEERRRR!!!

"AAAOOOOWWWWW!!!!!"

"Su....suara apa itu?" Yami mulai khawatir. Jou hanya bisa menjawab sambil sweatdrop.

"uuhhh.....Se...Seto baru saja menerima sebuah.......oven"

"a..apa? oven?!!" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jou. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya hingga menerima sebuah....oven? apakah sepupunya memenangkan sebuah doorprize?

"memangnya ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padanya, Yami? mungkin aku bisa menyampaikannya pada sepupumu nanti"

"ah, yang ingin kubicarakan tidak terlalu penting sih. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan soal Yugi....." Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"Yugi? Ada apa dengan Yugi?" Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir yang terdengar dari suara Jou.

"tidak ada apa-apa dengan Yugi. A...aku hanya ingin meminta saran a...agar aku bisa membuat Yugi menyukaiku.....i...itu saja...." Yami terdengar gugup. Jou hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"hehe, kalau soal itu, lebih baik kau bicarakan denganku saja. Aku lebih tahu soal Yugi dibandingkan dengan sepupumu itu" Yami mulai tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Jou.

"ya, kau benar Jou. Mungkin sebaiknya aku meminta saran darimu. Aku sudah muak dengan Bakura yang terus-terusan memaksaku untuk pergi ke dukun dan memelet Yugi" Jou mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"kau tidak akan memelet Yugi kan Yami?" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan memelet Yugi!!! Aku tak ingin membuat Yugi jatuh cinta padaku karena pelet!! Aku ingin ia menyukaiku tulus dari lubuk hatinya" Jou mulai tersenyum mendengar nada antusiasme Yami.

"aku mengerti akan hal itu, menurutku hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan agar Yugi bisa menyukaimu adalah kau harus......"

"MEMBUNUH SETO KAIBA!!!!!"

"huh? Me...membunuh Seto?" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar suara wanita yang terdengar dari saluran Jou. Jou juga mulai sweatdrop.

"maaf Yami, tadi suara adikku. Ia tak bermaksud untuk meneruskan perkataanku tadi" ujar Jou sambil menatap kearah Shizuka yang kini mulai membawa vacum cleaner. Ia bermaksud untuk menyedot semua rambut yang ada di kepala Kaiba dengan vacum cleaner.

"KATSUYA!!! A...ADIKMU SUDAH GILA!!!"

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!!!! HEI!!! KEMARI KAU!!! JANGAN LARI!!!!"

"se...sebenarnya a..apa yang terjadi Jou?" Yami terdengar semakin cemas. Jou mulai tertawa kecil agar Yami tidak khawatir.

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Se...Seto hanya be...bermain dengan Shizuka"

"bermain?" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara vacum cleaner dan teriakan memilukan dari seorang pria.

BBBBZZZZZZTTTTTT!!!!!

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Kaiba mulai berteriak kesakitan karena Shizuka mulai menyedot rambutnya dengan vacum cleaner. Jou mulai sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"mereka sedang bermain apa Jou?"

"uhh.....saat ini umm.....mereka sedang bermain uhh......salon-salonan!!! Ya!!! Mereka sedang bermain salon-salonan!!! Hahahaha......."

"salon-salonan?" Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar itu. ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Umm....sampai mana aku tadi? Oh ya!! Agar Yugi bisa menyukaimu kau harus melihat figur seseorang yang dikagumi oleh Yugi" Yami mulai menautkan alisnya mendengar itu.

"figur seseorang yang dikagumi Yugi? Maksudmu Ryou?" Jou mulai mengangguk mendengar itu.

"ya, Ryou. Kau harus melihat hal apa saja yang dimiliki oleh Ryou sehingga membuat Yugi menjadi kagum padanya"

"hmm.....waktu itu aku sempat bertanya langsung pada Yugi tentang semua hal yang ia kagumi dari Ryou. Ia kagum pada Ryou karena Ryou adalah orang yang baik, lembut, sopan dan juga pintar" Jou mulai mendengarkan baik-baik perkataan Yami.

"kalau begitu, kau harus meniru semua kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Ryou, Yami. dengan begitu Yugi mungkin akan menjadi kagum padamu" usul Jou.

"aku juga sempat berfikir seperti itu...."

"hmm.....tapi mungkin ada satu yang paling disukai Yugi dalam diri seseorang yang ia kagumi" Yami mulai serius mendengar itu.

"hal apa itu Jou?"

"umm.....Yugi paling suka pada orang yang......"

"MEMBAKAR KEPALA KAIBA!!!!"

"A...apa?!! me...membakar kepala Seto?!" lagi-lagi Yami shock mendengar suara wanita dari saluran Jou. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kompor mbledug(?) dari tempat Jou.

"TO...TOLONG AKU MUTT!!! A...ADIKMU INGIN MELEMPARKAN KOMPOR KE KEPALAKU!!!! AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

"AKAN KUBUAT KEPALAMU HANGUS!!! DASAR KAU SAMPAH!!!!"

Jou mulai pucat melihat tindakan adiknya yang semakin ganas. Ia segera menyuruh Kaiba untuk pergi sembunyi ke dalam kloset.

"ha...halo Jou? A...apa di sana baik-baik saja?" Yami kembali terdengar khawatir. Jou mulai tertawa kecil dan mulai mengusap keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Mereka hanya mengganti permainannya saja....hehehe....."

"oh..."

"oke, sampai dimana aku tadi? Ah, ya!! Yugi paling suka dengan orang yang pintar!! Ia selalu kagum dengan orang yang jenius Yami"

"orang yang jenius ya...."

"ya benar!! Yugi adalah mahasiswa teladan sekampus. Tentu saja ia akan mengagumi orang-orang yang pintar agar ia bisa belajar dari orang-orang yang pintar tersebut" Yami mulai menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"lalu ia suka dengan orang yang jenius dalam hal apa Jou?"

"hmm.....spesifikasi kejeniusan seseorang yang dikagumi Yugi bisa apa saja bidangnya. Yang terpenting, orang itu jenius dalam bidang yang dijalaninya misal saja Ryou, dia seorang programer terjenius yang ada di kampusnya kan? Hal itu cukup membuat Yugi kagum karena Ryou berbeda dari yang lain" jelas Jou.

"oh, kalau begitu umm....a..apa Yugi juga tertarik dengan orang yang jenius dalam....umm....dalam....hal.....uhhh..."

"dalam hal?" Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya menunggu jawaban dari Yami.

"uhh.....seks?"

GGUUBBBBRRRAAAAKKKKKKKZZZZ!!!!

Seketika itu juga, Jou langsung ambruk setelah mendengar perkataan Yami. ia mulai kembali berbicara lewat ponsel.

"uhh...kenapa kau bilang........seks?" Yami mulai gugup mendengar pertanyaan Jou.

"uuhh....i..itu karena....a..aku hanya jenius dalam hal seks...." Jou mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"umm....a..aku tahu kau mantan sex god Yami. aku tak akan meragukan kejeniusanmu dalam hal 'seks' tapi Yugi tak akan tertarik dengan hal semacam itu....."

"begitu ya......" Yami terlihat lesu mendengar hal itu. kini ia harus memikirkan suatu bidang yang pernah ia kuasai dulu saat ia masih di mesir bersama ayahnya.

"apakah tidak ada sama sekali sebuah bidang yang dapat kau kuasai Yami?" tanya Jou. Yami mulai berfikir keras sebelum pada akhirnya ia berkata.

"umm....dulu sewaktu aku masih di mesir dan belum pindah ke jepang, a...aku selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam mata kuliah Egyptology dan sospol Mesir....." Jou langsung terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"ja...jadi kau pernah kuliah?!!" Yami langsung sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"tentu saja aku pernah kuliah Jou!! Aku adalah calon penerus dari ayahku untuk menduduki kursi pemerintahan tertinggi di negara Mesir. Aku dituntut untuk dapat menguasai segala ilmu sosial politik, etika berpolitik dan kenegaraan dan juga Egyptology....." mendengar hal itu, Jou menjadi antusias.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tak pernah menunjukkan prestasimu itu?!! Yugi sangat senang dengan Egyptology dan ilmu kenegaraan Yami!!!" Yami terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"be...benarkah itu Jou?"

"tentu saja!! Kakeknya adalah seorang arkeolog!!! Yugi sangat senang dengan hal yang berbau Mesir!! Ia benar-benar mengagumi sejarah Mesir kuno!!!" mendengar hal itu, Yami menjadi bersemangat. Ia tak menyangka keahliannya dulu adalah sebuah modal baginya saat ini.

"ta...tapi walaupun aku menjadi mahasiswa teladan saat kuliah di mesir dulu, aku masih belum lulus Jou. Saat pertengahan semester, aku kabur ke jepang. Sekarang aku ragu apa aku bisa mengingat mata kuliahku atau tidak....."

"kalau begitu, kau tinggal mempelajarinya lagi!! mudah kan? Kau kan jenius dalam hal itu, aku yakin jika kau belajar lagi, kau bisa menguasai mata kuliahmu dulu dengan cepat!!" sahut Jou bersemangat. Yami mulai memikirkan perkataan Jou.

"umm....kau benar juga. Sepertinya aku harus kembali menjadi seorang Atem yang kutu buku seperti dulu.....hahahaha!!" Yami mulai tertawa. Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar hal itu.

"kenapa kau tertawa?"

"haha, ti...tidak. aku hanya berfikir saat itu aku selalu menghina Yugi dengan kata culun padahal sebenarnya......aku sendiri juga culun waktu dulu di Mesir...." mendengar hal itu, Jou mulai ikut tertawa.

"hehe, sekarang kau tahu kan apa yang dirasakan Yugi? Dia bukannya culun, Dia hanya begitu cinta dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Sepertinya kalian mempunyai beberapa kesamaan dan kecocokan. Hal itu merupakan awal yang bagus" Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu. kini rasa percaya dirinya untuk tetap semangat mendapatkan hati Aibounya mulai bertambah.

"kalau begitu aku minta tolong padamu untuk menyampaikan list yang kuminta pada Seto" Jou mulai menganggukkan kepala dan mulai mengingat hal-hal apa yang diminta oleh Yami. tak lama kemudian setelah Jou selesai berbicara dengan Yami, ia mulai bergegas menuju Kaiba namun sepertinya, babak ritual pergulatan antara kekasihnya dan adiknya itu kini mulai memasuki babak baru.

BRAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

"KATSUYA!!!! TO...TOLONG!!!!" Jou hanya bisa terbelalak shock saat melihat keadaan Kaiba saat ini. kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat memar, rambutnya kini mulai membentuk style jabrik seperti Yami berkat sedotan vacum cleaner, pakaian berjubah kebanggaannya terlihat robek. Ia benar-benar teraniaya. Tak lama kemudian dari lantai atas terdengar suara menggelegar seorang wanita perkasa yang tidak lain adalah Shizuka.

"MAU LARI KEMANA KAU SAMPAH BUSUK?!!! KAU MASIH BELUM MENERIMA DOORPRIZE TERAKHIRMU JAMUR JAHANAM!!!!" Dalam sekejap Jou dan Kaiba langsung terbelalak pucat melihat sesuatu yang di angkat oleh Shizuka. Dengan ekspresi iblis, Shizuka mulai berteriak dengan sarkastik.

"UNTUK SAUDARA JAMUR, SELAMAT YA!!! ANDA MENDAPATKAN SEBUAH DOORPRIZE TELEVISI LAYAR DATAR 21 INCH!!!! LENGKAP DENGAN FASILITAS TURBO SOUND BOMBER!!! SELAMAT MENIKMATI HADIAH ANDA!!!!!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

To Be Continued......

Masa lalu diantara Bakura dan Ryou hampir sepenuhnya terkuak. Setelah mendengar saran dari Jou, Yami mulai menemukan suatu cara untuk membuat Yugi suka padanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yami? lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya....

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang masih mau mereview fic gaje ini. gomen jika chapter ini begitu garing dan updatenya lama. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Oke, saatnya balasan Review :

To Sprinkle Fairyland : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Nerwen san!! Iya gak apa-apa. Panggil saja Messy san. Tapi mending panggil aja saya Rossy san lebih enak. Tapi terserah Nerwen sannya juga sih XP (langsung digorok) hehe, request pelet ya? Hmm, lihat aja nanti. Mungkin request anda bisa terkabul tapi saya nggak janji kalo yang melet adalah si Yami. bisa saja orang lain? Hehehe, sekali lagi terima kasih Nerwen san!! Arigato ne!! ^__^

To Vichan : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Vichan!! ^__^ hehe, dari dulu Yugi emang udah jadi sampahman. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi arigato and ganbatte ne Vi chan!! ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Sora san!!! ^__^ hehe, oh ya!! Salamnya!!

DUUUAAAAKKKK!!!!

Marik : OOOUUCCHH!!!! HOII!!! SAKIT!!!

Author : makanya jadi dedemit(?) jangan susah-susah dipelihara!!! Dasar dajjal!!!

Marik: (sweatdrop)

DUUAAAAKKKK!!!!

Kaiba : AARRGGHHH!!!!

Author : dan untuk saudara jamur, itu adalah hukuman karena telah membuat bokong Jou menjadi sakaratul maut!!

Kaiba : (sweatdrop)

Hehe, salamnya udah saya sampaein ke duo gaje Sora san!! ^^ Yugi emang dari dulu udah obsesi banget jadi sampahman. Semoga chapter ini masih dapat menghibur anda. Sekali lagi, arigato and ganbatte untuk anda Sora san!! Luv u!! ^-^/

To coolkid4869 : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Coolkid san!! ^^ hehe, saya tambahin cara minta ijin ke roh penunggu AKA si Yami, selain pake sesajen dan doa-doa khusus, jangan lupa juga persiapkan sebuah mediator. Bisa lewat jelangkung, via email(?),via sms, via facebook(?) (apaan sih!! Author kok gaje banget) hehe, Ryou sudah pernah melihat pesona seorang Bakura kok, tapi entah mengapa, kok sepertinya kelam(?) dan untuk Shizuka, saya hadirkan dia lagi. Incest ya? Maybe. Tergantung pembaca nginterpretnya gimana. Hehe, sekali lagi Arigato coolkid san!! Ganbatte untuk anda ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Kurii chan ^__^ Yugi emang dari dulu udah jadi sampahman. Hehe, Shizuka emang brother complex yang super lebay. Saya harap chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda sekali lagi, arigato and ganbatte ne!!! ^__^

To Ryuu No Kami : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Ryuu kun!! ^^ saya harap chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Sekali lagi Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To ArcXora : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Xora san!!! ^__^ saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda!! Sekali lagi arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Shara san!!! ^__^ hehe, pasangan Pegasus si Gekkou bersaudara ya? Si tenma ama si Yakou itu? hehe, ntar saya pertimbangkan. Tunggu aja, barang kali mereka bakal muncul untuk memperebutkan Pegasus XP (langsung dilindes) saya harap chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda Shara san!! Arigato ne!! ^___^

To Scarlet Natsume : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Scarlet san!! ^__^ maaf jika saya merepotkan anda buat ngereview fic gaje ini. hehe, musim bokong? Mungkin. Karena rated fic ini M jadi kebanyakan berhubungan dengan bokong deh. Sekali lagi Arigato scarlet san!! ^__^ ganbatte selalu untuk anda!!! ^^

To Y x Y : terima kasih untuk reviewnya!! ^__^ semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda!! ^__^

To nonohana Kizure : terima kasih untuk reviewnya nonohana san!! ^__^ saya jawab pertanyaannya ya : untuk Bakura, dia udah muncul dengan membawa sebuah misteri. Untuk pegasus mungkin chapter depan. Untuk reaksi Pegasus? Kita lihat saja nanti hehehe.....(tawa nista) hehe, untuk Shizuka dia muncil lagi dichapter ini dengan ritual pergulatannya dengan Kaiba XP hehe, Ryou emang maksa Yugi buat jadi kekasihnya, tapi Yugi belum resmi pacarnya Ryou. Untuk pertempuran antara Yami dan Ryou mungkin adalah pertempuran culun menculun(?) wakakakaka!! XDD (langsung dibantai Ryou dan Yami) hehe, respon Yugi saat dipeluk Yami, sudah ada di chapter ini kan? Hehe, sekali lagi Arigato nonohana san!!! ^__^

To Yamino kamichama 666 : terima kasih untuk reviewnya sis!! ^__^ untuk pertanyaan sis tentang rambut Yami. eh Yamz, gimana cara loe nyisir tuh rambut elektrik(?)

Yami : (sweatdrop) uhh....tak perlu disisir. Tiap hari catok aja ke atas!!

Author : (Sweatdrop) uhh...oke, sekali lagi arigato sis!! Ganbatte terus ya!!! ^___^

To Yami x Yugi always : terima kasih buat reviewnya!! ^__^ saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Arigato!! ^^

To Devil xXx : terima kasih untuk reviewnya devil san!! Saya harap chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Arigato ne!! ^^

To BM,Lisa dan seluruh pereview yang lain : arigato!!! You're the best!! XDD (langsung dilempar TV)

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. harap kembali melaksanakan ritual review kembali. Pertanyaan, kritik membangun, saran semua di terima kecuali flame!!

Yami : lebih cepat lebih baik!! Lanjutkan!! -__-

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : see you all in the next chap!! Ja Ne Minna!! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19 : Painfull Past

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Yami's painfull past!! chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 19-------

Painfull Past

Malam itu tepatnya pukul sepuluh malam, terlihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan lunglai diikuti oleh beberapa anak buahnya yang serba berpakaian jas hitam. Secara perlahan-lahan ia menyusuri lorong wisma menuju ke kamar tengah. Keadaannya masihlah terlihat berantakan berkat pertandingan gulatnya melawan adik dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"tuan Kaiba? A..apa anda sungguh baik-baik saja?" Isono mulai khawatir terhadap keadaan majikannya itu. Kaiba hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya ke samping sebagai tanda jika ia baik-baik saja.

"aku tak apa-apa Isono...." Kaiba hanya bisa menjawab dengan lemas. Ia hanya bisa berharap semua luka yang terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya bisa segera sembuh dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah tiba di depan kamar sepupunya. Ia tak perlu mengetuk karena kamar sepupunya itu sudah tak dipasangi pintu lagi.

"Atem?" Kaiba mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Yami. ia mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Yami sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ekspresi shock terlihat jelas tergambar di wajah sepupunya itu.

"Y..Ya Tuhan!!! Seto!! a...apa yang terjadi padamu?!! Se...sejak kapan kau terobsesi menjadi punk begini?" mendengar hal itu Kaiba langsung sweatdrop. Ia tahu sepupunya berkata seperti itu karena style rambutnya yang jabrik berkat sedotan vacum cleaner Shizuka dan juga karena jubah kesayangannya yang terlihat robek.

"ah, ini hanyalah efek dari doorprize yang kudapatkan"

"efek doorprize?" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya tanda bingung. Kaiba segera mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"oh ya, ini pesanan list yang kau minta. Aku sudah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kardus. Isono!! Cepat bawa kemari!!"

"baik tuan!!" Isono segera memberi tanda pada bodyguard yang lain untuk segera memasukkan beberapa kardus yang mereka bawa untuk diletakkan di dalam kamar Yami. melihat itu Yami mulai tersenyum.

"terima kasih Seto!! aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika tak ada kau...." Kaiba hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengar itu.

"tak masalah sepupu. Selama efeknya positif untukmu, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu. Aku lelah dengan ritual penerimaan doorprize....." keluh Kaiba. Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. tak lama kemudian setelah Kaiba dan beberapa anak buahnya keluar, Bakura mulai berjalan mendekati Yami.

"kardus-kardus apa itu? kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Bakura seraya menunjuk pada tumpukkan kardus di kamar Yami. Yami hanya tersenyum sambil membuka beberapa kardus yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"ini hanyalah benda-benda kejayaanku di masa lalu...."

"benda kejayaan masa lalu?" Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Ia lalu mulai melihat isi dalam kardus yang di buka oleh Yami. seketika itu juga, ia langsung terbelalak dan terkejut.

"buku? Kenapa isinya hanya buku-buku saja?!!" Bakura mulai memeriksa buku-buku yang ada di dalam kardus. Di sana terlihat tumpukkan buku kenegaraan, buku ensiklopedia dan buku-buku pengetahuan yang lainnya. Dengan bangga, Yami mulai membuka salah satu buku ensiklopedianya.

"semua buku ini adalah koleksiku dulu. Aku bahkan mendapatkan semua buku ensiklopedia dengan seri yang sangat lengkap!!" mata Yami terlihat berbinar-binar saat melihat teks yang tertulis dalam buku yang ia baca. Bakura hanya bisa menatap Yami dengan ekspresi aneh.

"lalu, apa gunanya semua tumpukkan sampah-sampah ini? apa kau mau membakarnya?" mendengar itu, Yami hanya bisa menatap Bakura dengan pandangan aneh.

"membakar? Tentu saja aku akan membacanya...."

"APA?!!!" Bakura langsung shock saat mendengar perkataan kawannya itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa kawan punknya itu mempunyai sisi seperti ini.

"ka...kau bercanda kan Yami?" Yami hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi horor yang tergambar pada wajah Bakura.

"haha, kura....kura, tentu saja aku serius. aku adalah seorang kutu buku saat aku masih di mesir dulu. Aku senang membaca buku-buku pengetahuan semacam ini. aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan kembali mempelajari ini semua. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan isi dari semua buku kesayanganku ini. aku tak sabar ingin segera mempelajarinya kembali" tak lama kemudian, Yami mulai membuka satu buah kardus kecil yang terdapat di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Secara perlahan-lahan, Yami mulai membukanya dan Bakura hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia tahu apa yanga berada di dalam kotak itu.

"WHOT!!! KA...KACAMATA?!!! WHAT THE *BEEP*!!!" Bakura hanya bisa melotot saat Yami mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari dalam kotak itu. kacamata itu terlihat elegant dengan butiran berlian yang terdapat di tiap tepinya. Bahkan gagang kacamata itu terbuat dari emas. Secara perlahan-lahan Yami mulai memakai kacamata itu. dan hal itu semakin membuat Bakura hampir mencongkel matanya sendiri karena tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"ah, sudah lama aku tak memakai kacamata ini. aku benar-benar terlihat seperti Atem yang dulu...." Yami mulai mengamati dirinya di depan cermin. Dengan gaya robot, Bakura hanya bisa menatap Yami dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"se...sebenarnya siapa kau? Ka...kau a...apakan kawan brengsekku si Yami, huh? Ka...kau pasti a..alien berwujud Yami yang diutus dewa untuk menyiksaku kan?" Yami kembali tertawa mendengar itu. ia mulai menatap kearah Bakura dan mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"haha, aku ini Yami, Bakura. aku hanya kawan punkmu yang kembali pada kejayaan masa lalu untuk meraih sebuah tujuan di masa kini" Yami mulai kembali berjalan mendekati tumpukan kardusnya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya. Ia lalu mulai membawa beberapa bukunya ke atas meja dan mulai membaca buku-bukunya. Melihat hal itu Bakura tak henti-hentinya menganga dan terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kawan punknya itu sungguh-sungguh seorang 'culun god'. Dengan langkah gontai, Bakura mulai mendekat ke arah dinding dan mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya hingga benjol(?).

-------Keesokkan harinya-------

Minggu itu Yugi terlihat membaca beberapa buku di kamarnya. Ryou terlihat bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar.

"kau mau pergi kemana Ryou kun?" tanya Yugi penasaran. Ryou hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"ah, aku harus mendiskusikan projectku dengan sahabatku di rumahnya, Yugi kun"

"mendiskusikan project ya? Hmm....." Yugi mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryou hanya bisa menatap pahlawan kecilnya itu dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian sesaat setelah Ryou akan keluar dari kamar, Yugi mulai beranjak dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Ryou dari belakang.

"baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Yugi kun" Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai tersenyum.

"hati-hati di jalan Ryou kun" belum sempat Yugi berpaling, tiba-tiba Ryou langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium pipi Yugi dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Yugi terbelalak dan memerah. Ryou hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yugi.

"sampai nanti......pahlawanku" Yugi hanya bisa tergagap-gagap sambil menatap roomatenya itu berjalan keluar lorong. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kontak itu.

"waktu itu Yami tiba-tiba memelukku. Sekarang Ryou mencium pipiku. Nanti apa lagi yang akan kudapat?" Yugi hanya bisa mengeluh. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju taman belakang wisma sampai pada akhirnya, ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

BRRUUAAAAKKK!!!!!

"OOOUUCCCHHH!!!" Yugi mulai terpental ke bawah bersamaan dengan seseorang yang ia tabrak. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan. Yugi mulai memegangi kepalanya dan mulai menatap seseorang yang menabraknya dengan tatapan shock.

"Ya..Yami!!?" Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak melihat penampilan baru Yami. saat ini kembaran mantan punknya itu terlihat sedang memakai **'kacamata'** dengan pakaiannya yang serba simple seperti waktu itu. ia memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Ia juga masih memakai celana kulit hitam kebanggaannya. Tapi dengan tambahan **'kacamata'** yang dipakainya, Yami terlihat berbeda.

"ha...halo Aibou...." Yami mulai gugup. Ia berharap tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Yugi masihlah terbelalak shock melihatnya. Yami mulai cemas dengan respon Yugi.

"A..Aibou? ka...kau kenapa?" Yami mulai melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Yugi. Seketika itu juga, Yugi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya...Yami....a...apa yang kau pakai itu? a...apa itu ka...kacamata?" mendengar itu Yami mulai cemberut. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"tentu saja yang kupakai ini kacamata Aibou!! Masa teropong bintang?!!" mendengar itu Yugi kembali terbelalak dan mulai mencengkram wajah Yami dengan kedua tangannya. Yugi mulai mendekatkan jarak wajahnya pada kembarannya itu hingga tersisa beberapa inci saja. Bahkan kedua hidung mereka sampai bersentuhan. Hal itu membuat Yami terkejut dan wajahnya memerah semerah tomat.

"A...Aibou....?"

"ter...ternyata benar-benar kacamata!!! Ya ampun!! i...ini asli kacamata!!!" seketika itu juga dengan gaya robot, Yugi mulai berdiri dan mulai membenturkan kepalanya di dinding berkali-kali. Hal itu membuat Yami terbelalak sweatdrop.

"ka...kau tak perlu membenturkan kepalamu seperti itu Aibou" keluh Yami. ia benar-benar heran. Apakah penampilan barunya ini terlalu menggemparkan sampai-sampai jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya, mereka pasti akan melakukan head bang di dinding? Inikah kekuatan dari sebuah hal yang bernama **'kacamata'**?

Tak lama kemudian setelah cukup puas(?) Yugi melakukan head bang di dinding, ia kembali menatap Yami.

"a...aku tak pernah melihatmu memakai kacamata sebelumnya. A...apa itu ka...kacamata baca Yami?" mendengar itu, Yami mulai mengambil beberapa bukunya yang berserahkan di lantai dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"ya, ini adalah kacamata baca. Aku hanya akan memakainya saat aku membaca"

"membaca?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"iya, membaca. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, Aibou? Aku bukan anak bayi Yugi!! Aku bisa membaca!!" gerutu Yami mulai curiga. Yugi mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"a...aku tahu kalau kau bisa membaca tapi apa yang kau baca hingga kau memakai kacamata seperti itu? masa membaca majalah atau koran ringan saja harus sampai memakai kacamata baca?" mendengar hal itu, Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"membaca majalah? Siapa yang membaca majalah!! Tentu saja aku membaca buku-buku penting Aibou!! Bacaan yang berat seperti ini" Yami mulai menunjukkan salah satu buku tebalnya pada Yugi. Seketika itu Yugi langsung melotot saat mengetahui judul buku dengan ukuran yang cukup besar yang ada di bagian cover.

"APA!!!! ETIKA BERPOLITIK DAN TATA NEGARA!!!!" Yugi benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tak menyangka anak punk dan mantan sex god macam Yami ternyata tertarik dengan buku-buku semacam itu. Yugi hanya bisa mematung dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang menganga. Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"tak perlu terkejut seperti itu Aibou.....walaupun aku mantan bajingan, aku sangat suka dengan ilmu politik dan sosial. Lagipula, aku juga pernah menjadi mahasiswa teladan di mata kuliah Egyptology....."

"APA!!!! MA...MAHASISWA TELADAN?!!!" Yami langsung menutup kedua telinganya karena suara teriakan Yugi yang tak jelas tingkatan oktafnya itu. tak lama kemudian, Yugi kembali mendekat ke dinding dan mulai melakukan head bang sesi dua(?). Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

-------Halaman Depan Wisma Sennen-------

Di saat yang sama Pegasus terlihat menjemur pakaian di atas atap(?) seperti biasanya. Ia mulai bernyanyi dengan alunan suaranya yang bisa membuat beberapa burung yang terbang di langit menjadi sekarat(?) seketika. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah limo yang berhenti tepat di depan wismanya. Dua orang pria terlihat keluar dari limo tersebut. Pegasus mulai tersenyum saat ia mengetahui dua sosok figur itu.

"oh!! Itu Joey boy!! Dia bersama Kaiba boy!!" Pegasus terus memperhatikan interaksi Jou dan Kaiba dari atas atap.

"sebaiknya minggu ini, kau jangan berkunjung ke rumahku dulu Seto. emosi Shizuka masih belum labil. Jika ia melihatmu lagi, ia pasti akan memberimu doorprize...." keluh Jou.

"Aku mengerti....." Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu mulai menyentuh pipi Jou dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Jou. Ia mulai memperdalam ciumannya itu pada peliharaannya itu dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jou. Jou mulai memberi akses pada kekasihnya itu dengan membuka mulutnya. Mereka mulai berduel lidah dan mulai memanas. Melihat hal itu, Pegasus hanya bisa meremas kolor(?) miliknya dan mulai merasa iri.

"fuhuhuhuhuh.....senangnya memiliki kekasih. Kapan aku dan Yugi boy bisa semesra itu. fuuhuhuhuhu.......Yugi boy!! Huwaaaahh!!! AKU MENCINTAIMU YUGI BOY!!! YUGI BO...."

CROOOTTT!!!!

Seketika itu juga sebuah cairan encer(?) berwarna kehijauan mulai terjatuh dari atas langit dan membasahi rambut indah(?) milik Pegasus. Pegasus mulai melotot dan mulai memeriksa cairan kehijauan itu.

"ca...cairan hijau a...apa ini?" dengan hati-hati Pegasus mulai mengendus(?) cairan lengket yang berada di tangannya dan dalam sekejap ia mulai terbelalak.

"ja...jangan-jangan....." dengan sigap Pegasus mulai menoleh keatas. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya bahwa di atas langit terlihat beberapa burung yang beterbangan. Seketika itu Pegasus menjadi shock dan histeris.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!! RAMBUT INDAHKU TE....TERKENA......TERKENA TAI BURUNG!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" teriakan memilukan itu membuat Jou dan Kaiba terkejut. Mereka langsung menghentikan aksinya dan menatap ke arah Pegasus. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua mulai sweatdrop saat melihat Pegasus yang mulai menggeliat-liat dan berguling-guling di atas atap dengan tidak jelas. Air mata mulai terlihat membanjiri kedua matanya. Ia terus menggeliat tak tentu arah hingga pada akhirnya ia tak sengaja menendang tiang jemuran dan hal itu menyebabkan tiang jemuran itu jatuh dan menghantam kepala Pegasus dengan amat keras.

DDOOEENNGG!!!!

"OOOUUCCCHHH!!!!" Pegasus mulai merintih kesakitan. Namun tak cukup sampai disitu saja siksaan yang diberikan Dewa pada Pegasus. Tak lama kemudian, setelah tiang itu menghantam kepala Pegasus, tiang itu mulai berguling dan jatuh kebawa. Secara kebetulan, tali jemuran di tiang itu mulai terlilit di kaki kanan Pegasus dan pada akhirnya, Pegasus ikut terseret dan jatuh ke bawah.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

GEDDEEEEEBBBBUUUUUUKKKKKK!!!

Kaiba dan Jou hanya bisa melongo melihat sebuah scene langka yang hanya akan terjadi pada pemilik kos. Jou hanya bisa menatap Kaiba seraya sweatdrop.

"un...untung tak ada Anzu disini...." Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Jou.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"jika dia melihat scene ini, ia akan mengira scene ini adalah film Final Destination......"

-------taman belakang wisma-------

"ja...jadi legenda asli tentang Pharaoh tanpa nama itu ternyata terjadi 3000 tahun yang lalu!!! Dan ia memerintah di wilayah khemet!!!" Yami hanya bisa tersenyum melihat antusiasme Yugi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pengetahuannya tentang sejarah mesir kuno mendapat respon yang baik dari Yugi.

"ya benar. Sejarah yang ditulis di buku-buku pelajaran jepang ini tidak sedetail yang tertera di buku Egyptology Mesir" jelas Yami.

"wow.....ja...jadi begitu ya......" Yugi terlihat terkesima dan mulai melihat beberapa buku milik Yami. Yugi tak menyangka bahwa Yami memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas mengenai Egyptology seperti ini. ia mulai kagum terhadap housemate kembarnya itu karena mereka berdua ternyata memiliki beberapa kesamaan terutama dalam hal menggemari Egyptology.

"sekarang kau percaya kan bahwa aku pernah menjadi mahasiswa teladan di bidang Egyptology? Aku tidak berbohong padamu Aibou. Aku dulu juga pernah kuliah saat masih di Mesir. Ya....walaupun aku tidak lulus karena aku kabur ke Jepang saat pertengahan semester tapi jangan pernah ragukan aku dalam hal Egyptology dan ilmu sosial politik. Kedua hal itu akan selalu menjadi obsesiku....." perlahan-lahan Yami mulai melepas kacamata bacanya. Ia mulai mendongak menatap langit. Yugi mulai menutup buku yang ia baca dan mulai menatap ke arah kembarannya yang kini duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau........kabur ke Jepang, Yami?" Yugi mulai bertanya dengan lembut. Yami mulai terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu saat ini pasti akan tiba. Saat dimana masa lalunya yang pahit akan ia percayakan pada Yugi sepenuhnya. Ia mulai menghela nafasnya dan mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Yugi.

"ini semua berawal semenjak ibuku meninggal, Aibou......"

Flashback

Di hamparan taman luas terlihat seorang anak kecil yang berlarian dan menghamburkan pasir coklat yang ada di genggamannya. Ia mulai tersenyum dan mulai berlari menuju pangkuan ibunya.

"ibu!!" anak laki-laki itu terlihat begitu sayang pada ibunya. Tiap kali ia datang pada ibunya, sang ibu selalu memberikan senyum hangat padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh dengan cinta. Dengan cepat ia mulai memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat. Sebuah senyuman mulai tersimpul di bibir kecilnya.

"bagaimana? Sudah selesai bermainnya, Atem?" suara sang ibu begitu lembut. Atem sangat suka dengan suara indah ibunya itu.

"aku sudah selesai bu!! Lihat apa yang kudapatkan untuk ibu!!" Atem mulai mengeluarkan sebuah bunga kecil yang ia bawa. Ia segera memberikan bunga itu pada ibunya.

"terima kasih Atem. Bunga ini cantik sekali...." sang ibu mulai mendekap bunga itu dengan lembut. Melihat ibunya yang bahagia, ia pun menjadi ikut senang.

"aku ambil bunga itu karena bunga itu cantik sekali seperti ibu...." sang ibu kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan tulus putranya. Ia kembali memeluk putranya dengan sangat erat.

"terima kasih banyak Atem. Ibu yakin suatu hari nanti, akan banyak orang yang terpikat denganmu...." mendengar hal itu, Atem yang saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun terlihat mengernyutkan dahinya.

"terpikat denganku? Kenapa bu?" Atem bertanya dengan polosnya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"itu karena kau tampan dan manis Atem. Kau juga sangat baik dan lembut tapi yang terpenting adalah ketulusan hatimu dan juga.....cinta"

"cin...ta?"

"ya, cinta......selama hatimu masih bisa merasakan cinta dan harapan, kebahagiaan pasti akan datang padamu Atem...." mendengar hal itu, Atem mulai mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya menatap ibunya dengan lembut.

"jadi aku harus memiliki harapan dan cinta?" sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mendekap putranya dengan lembut.

"tetaplah percaya pada sebuah harapan sampai akhir.....Atem"

Kehidupan bahagia itu tak selamanya berlaku untuk Atem. Saat ia menginjak usia 12 tahun, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ibunya akan meninggal dunia akbat penyakit kanker yang ia derita.

"i...ibu....ja...jangan pergi bu....." air mata terus berlinang dari kedua mata merah Atem. Ia mulai mengenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat. Ibunya kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Wajah cantik ibunya ini mulai terlihat pucat. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai menatap putranya. Ia mulai menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat lemah.

"Atem.....sudah, jangan menangis lagi.....ibu tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini Atem. Kumohon tersenyumlah untuk ibu, nak....." secara perlahan-lahan, sang ibu mulai menghapus air mata yang berlinang di pipi putranya. Tapi putranya itu masihlah terus meneteskan air mata.

"i...ibu...ja...jangan pergi bu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri bu....." Atem terus saja memohon pada ibunya. Melihat keadaan putranya yang terlihat rapuh itu, sang ibu sungguh tidak tega. Ingin sekali ia menemani putranya dan melihat putranya tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Tapi ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Takdir tidak berpihak padanya.

"maafkan ibu nak.....ibu tak bisa menolak panggilan Tuhan. Semua manusia pasti akan dipanggil menghadap Tuhan. Dan sepertinya, Tuhan memanggil ibu lebih cepat dari yang lainnya....."

"ibu...."

"dengar Atem, setelah ini kau harus tetap kuat nak. Kau adalah calon menteri tertinggi di negara ini. kelak, kau pasti akan menggantikan ayahmu. Di saat itu tiba, kau harus bisa membawa negara Mesir menjadi sebuah negara yang penuh perdamaian dan harapan, anakku......kau harus bisa menanamkan harapan pada seluruh rakyat di negeri ini. ajarkan mereka makna cinta......ajarkan mereka makna sebuah ketulusan. Jika semua itu tercapai, perdamaian akan terjadi dan kebahagiaan akan datang pada semuanya......kau harus kuat nak.....kau harus bisa memimpin negeri ini dengan baik, Atem....." sang ibu kembali tersenyum dan mengenggam erat tangan anaknya. Atem terlihat semakin sedih melihat keadaan ibunya yang semakin lemah itu.

"tetaplah percaya akan harapan nak. Tetaplah percaya pada sebuah keajaiban cinta.....suatu hari nanti, hidupmu akan kembali kedalam cahaya dan kau pasti akan menemukan Aiboumu....."

"Aibou?" Atem terlihat bingung dengan perkataan ibunya. Sang ibu kembali tersenyum melihat wajah polos putranya.

"ya, Aibou.....dia akan menjadi pasangan hatimu. Seorang partner yang akan selalu membimbingmu dalam cahaya dan ia akan mengajarkanmu sebuah harapan dan juga cinta.....percayalah akan hal itu Atem, ibu yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya dan kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati....." mendengar hal itu, Atem hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia hanya ingin memegang teguh amanah ibunya.

Tak lama kemudian dari belakang telah berdiri Aknamkanon yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Dan tepat di samping Atem, terdapat Seto Kaiba yang saat itu berumur 15 tahun. Ia terlihat sedih melihat Ibu Atem tak berdaya seperti ini. Seto sudah menganggapnya seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan ia hanya tinggal bersama dengan adik laki-lakinya Mokuba, ibu dari Atemlah yang selalu merawatnya hingga sekarang. Kini seorang wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu itu mulai tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia mulai memberi isyarat pada Seto untuk berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Se...Seto kemarilah...." secara perlahan-lahan, Seto mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang. Di sampingnya sudah terdapat Atem yang berlutut dengan air mata yang masih terus membasahi wajahnya.

"Ibu...."

"Seto, setelah ini tolong jaga Atem untukku.....kau sudah seperti kakak untuk Atem. Tolong jaga dan lindungi dia.....dampingi dia sampai ia menemukan cahaya hidupnya...." mendengar hal itu, Seto mulai mengangguk perlahan-lahan dan mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir keluar. Ia haruslah tegar.

"aku pasti akan menjaganya bu.....aku berjanji...." mendengar hal itu, sang ibu mulai tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap Atem dengan lembut.

"kau juga jangan lupakan pesan ibu ya nak......tetaplah kuat sampai akhir Atem.....ibu akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sana. Selamat tinggal Atem......i..ibu sangat mencintaimu....." nafas terakhir telah dihembuskan oleh sang ibu. Sebuah kehidupan sudah meninggalkan jasad ibunya. Atem hanya bisa berteriak memanggil ibunya dengan tangisan pilu yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Semua merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan figur seorang ibu yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Atem akan tahu bahwa setelah ini, sebuah kehidupan baru akan segera ia hadapi.

---

"Beraninya kau membantah perintahku!!! Cepat kau segera belajar Atem!!! Kau tak boleh keluar dari istana!!! Awas jika aku sampai melihatmu ada di taman jelek itu lagi!!!" Aknamkanon mulai membentak putranya dengan kasar. Sebuah cambuk panas mulai ia hempaskan ke punggung putranya. Setiap hari, ia terus memaksa Atem untuk belajar dan mengatur sopan santunnya. Ia selalu menyiksa putranya dengan kekerasan jika putranya itu melanggar peraturannya. Bahkan jika putranya itu ketahuan menghabiskan waktunya di taman, ia tak segan-segan akan mencambuk tubuh Atem hingga ratusan kali hingga putranya itu jera. Atem hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir keluar. Ia harus menjadi pria yang kuat. Sekali ia meneteskan air mata, ia akan menerima beratus-ratus cambukan lagi di punggung dan perutnya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya sendiri tapi ia tetap mencoba bertahan. Bertahan untuk memenuhi harapan ibunya agar ia bisa meneruskan pemerintahan Ayahnya.

CTTAAASSS!!!

"ukh..." Atem mulai menggigit bibirnya. Ia mulai merasakan aliran darah mengalir keluar dari punggungnya. Namun ia terus membaca buku-bukunya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak merasakan rasa sakitnya.

"cepat katakan apa yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang pemimpin negara!!!" bentakan Aknamkanon membuat Atem ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap beserta dengan rasa nyeri yang terasa di tubuhnya.

"di...dia harus me...me...miliki ra...rasa empati ti...tinggi terhadap na...nasib rakyatnya...A..ayah....."

CTTAAASSS!!!

"Aarrgghh....." Atem mulai terjatuh dari mejanya. Buku-bukunya mulai berserahkan dilantai. Darah mulai mengucur dari mulutnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit secara perlahan-lahan.

"KATAKAN LEBIH TEGAS!!!"

"dia ha...harus me...memiliki rasa empati tinggi ter...terhadap nasib rakyat!!"

CTTAAASSS!!!

"AARRGGHH!!"

"LEBIH KERAS LAGI ATEM!!!!" Atem sudah hampir di ambang batas. Tatapan matanya mulai kabur. Kepalanya terasa pening. Punggung terasa tercabik-cabik. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba untuk mengatakan lebih keras lagi.

"dia ha...harus memiliki rasa empati terhadap nasib rakyatnya!!!" dengan itu, Atem kembali tersungkur ke bawah. Aknamkanon terlihat puas dengan jawaban putranya.

"bagus. Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera bersihkan lukamu dan mulai kembali belajar besok pagi" Aknamkanon mulai meninggalkan Atem sendiri di kamarnya. Setelah ia pergi, Seto terlihat masuk ke dalam kamar Atem dan mulai memapah Atem dengan perlahan-lahan.

"A..Atem!! ka..kau tidak apa-apa?!!" Seto mulai cemas dengan keadaan sepupunya itu. ia mulai membaringkan tubuh Atem dengan posisi tengkurap diatas ranjang seraya mengobati punggungnya. Atem terlihat meringis menahan sakit. Seto mulai kasihan melihat hal itu. ia tak dapat menolong sepupunya saat ada Aknamkanon di dekatnya. Seto tak memiliki kuasa untuk itu.

"Maafkan aku Atem....."

"mengapa?"

"...."

"Mengapa aku ke taman saja tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin memetik bunga yang waktu itu kuberikan pada ibu. Mengapa tidak boleh? Mengapa aku tak boleh mengingat kenangan tentang ibu? Mengapa Seto? mengapa?" air mata mulai bercucuran dari kedua mata merah Atem. Seto hanya bisa menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Atem...."

"aku merindukan ibu Seto.....aku sangat merindukan ibu. Ayah selalu berlaku kejam padaku. Apa salahku hingga Ia membenciku seperti ini? apa? Apakah aku salah jika menyimpan sebuah harapan seperti ini.....? a..apa aku salah? Ja...jawab aku Seto.....ja...jawab aku.....ukh..." suara tangisan Atem mulai terdengar semakin memilukan. Tak terasa air mata juga terlihat mengalir dari kedua mata biru cobalt milik Seto. kehidupan ini terlalu keras untuk mereka berdua. Tapi mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

---

Kini tujuh tahun telah berlalu. Atem sudah menginjak 19 tahun. Ia menjadi mahasiswa teladan dalam kampusnya. Itu memang sudah menjadi tuntutannya sebagai putra dari mentri tertinggi Aknamkanon. Setelah ia lulus, ia akan menduduki kursi pemerintahan tertinggi milik ayahnya. Semua orang mengagumi kejeniusannya dalam Egyptology dan ilmu sosial politik. Tapi walaupun Atem sangat mencintai bidang yang ia geluti, ia mulai merasa muak dengan perlakuan ayahnya yang semakin hari semakin menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Suatu hari datang dimana sebuah perubahan akan terjadi. Hari dimana kesabaran Atem sudah habis.

"MAU KABUR KEMANA KAU ATEM!!! BERANINYA KAU MEMBANTAHKU!!!" Aknamkanon terlihat marah saat melihat putranya melarikan diri dari istana. Atem hanya bisa tertawa dan tersenyum dengan penuh kebencian menatap ayahnya dari kejauhan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berontak. Berontak dan merubah kehidupan yang bagaikan sampah untuknya itu.

"selamat tinggal ayah.....aku berjanji kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi......" dengan itu, Atem pergi meninggalkan Mesir dan mulai singgah di negara Jepang dengan harapan untuk memulai sebuah lembaran baru dalam sejarah kehidupannya.

End Of Flashback

"itulah sebabnya mengapa aku kabur ke Jepang, Aibou.....a..aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan ayahku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup dengan siksaan bertubi-tubi seperti itu. hidupku sudah cukup hancur...." nada Yami terlihat gemetar. Ia mulai beranjak dan mulai berdiri. Ia mulai mendekap tubuhnya yang gemetar. Yugi hanya bisa menatap Yami dengan pandangan iba.

"tapi yang terburuk adalah.....a..aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan baruku di Jepang ini menjadi semakin hancur. A...aku memilih gaya hidup yang salah. Aku tak pernah memikirkan dampak yang aku terima. Aku menjadi punk, aku menjadi sex god, aku menjadi seorang bajingan brengsek.....a...aku sudah menghancurkan harapan ibuku....a...aku telah menghancurkan harapannya padaku.....a..aku sungguh malu terhadap diriku sendiri.....a..aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya Yugi....hidupku kacau dan berantakan...." Yami terlihat menahan tangis. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Yugi mulai kasihan melihat nasib kembarannya itu. ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Yami. Yami mulai tertunduk. Kedua mata merahnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"a...aku sungguh hancur dan rusak.....se...semua usahaku untuk berubah ini...ti...tidak akan cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahanku......a..aku sungguh sampah........tak berguna.......i...ibu akan kecewa padaku....ukh..." Yami terlihat menggigit bibirnya. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya. Tak lama kemudian seseorang mulai mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Yami langsung shock saat mengetahui siapa yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"A...Aibou...."

"menangislah Yami......jangan kau tahan. Keluarkan semua air matanya......hatimu akan tenang jika kau mengeluarkan semuanya. Jangan kau pendam rasa sakit itu sendiri. Aku bersedia memikulnya bersamamu......" perkataan lembut Yugi membuat Yami terkejut. Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya. Jika Yugi tidak menyangga tubuhnya saat ini juga, mungkin ia sudah jatuh tersungkur ke bawah. Dengan cepat ia mulai memeluk erat tubuh Yugi dan mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak kembarannya itu. air mata terus bercucuran dari kedua mata merah Yami. tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat bersamaan dengan suara tangis yang terdengar dari dirinya. ia benar-benar merasakan kepedihan dan kesakitan yang cukup dalam. Yugi hanya terdiam dan terus mendekap tubuh Yami. ia tahu bahwa kembarannya itu sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk membagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dan Yugi tidak keberatan untuk berbagi rasa sakit itu. ia tak tega melihat keadaan kembarannya yang terlihat rapuh seperti ini. semua orang berbuat kesalahan karena sesuatu dan kita patut untuk membantunya sekalipun orang itu pernah menyakiti diri kita sendiri.

"te...terima kasih Aibou......ka...kau masih mau berada disisiku dan berbagi rasa sakit ini denganku....te...terima kasih....ukhh...." perkataan Yami terlihat serak. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia masih mendekap tubuh Yugi dengan erat. Yugi hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"tak masalah buatku, Yami......"

Mereka berdua terus mendekap satu sama lain seraya mencoba menenangkan diri. Tak diketahui oleh mereka, seseorang terlihat mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Seseorang itu hanya dapat menatap tajam saat melihat pemandangan pilu itu. ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu seraya berkata dengan sangat dingin.

"saat ini kau boleh saja berbagi kesakitan dengannya, Yami......tapi tak lama lagi, kau harus siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Yugi kun pasti akan menjadi milikku. Kau lihat saja nanti......"

To Be Continued.......

Di balik kehidupan Yami yang seperti itu ternyata ia memiliki sebuah masa lalu yang kelam dan menyakitkan. Dan Yami tak menyangka bahwa Yugi bersedia untuk membagi rasa sakit itu dengannya. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kejutan dan misteri apa lagi yang segera terkuat? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya....

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. gomen jika fic ini lagi-lagi garing dan updatenya lama. Maklum komputer lagi bejat-bejatnya. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda. Oke saatnya balasan review :

To Vichan91312 : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Vi chan!! ^_^ semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Sekali lagi arigato and ganbatte ne!!! ^_^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Kurii chan!!! ^_^ semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi arigato and ganbatte ne kurii chan!! ^_^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Sora san!!! ^__^ untuk misteri Bakura dan Ryou pasti akan terkuak di kedepannya nanti jadi tetap stay tune!! ^^ dan untuk nasib Kaiba, dia udah mendapat ciuman panas dari Jou!! XD Ya walaupun harus diselingin scene tai burung gaje dari Pegasus. Hehe, sabar aja Sora san!! Bokong Jou masih sakit. Ntar kalo bokongnya dah sembuh, mereka pasti akan mesra lagi. Hehe, sekali lagi arigato Sora san!!! Ganbatte ne!! ^-^/

To coolkid4869 : terima kasih untuk reviewnya coolkid san!! ^__^ mumpung gak ada murid? Waktu itu coolkid san ada dimana? O.O' hehe, ryou emang bekasnya bakura. Ahaha, Shizuka emang pas banget kalo jadi pegulat wanita XP (langsung dilempar LPG sama Shizuka) semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi arigato ne coolkid san!! ^__^

To Ryuu No Kami : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Ryuu kun!! ^__^ wah jangan hantui saya!! Saya takut!!! O_O' (langsung dilempar sandal) hehe, saya selalu mengusahakan update 2 chapter tiap satu minggu. Maaf jika update lama karena komputer akhir-akhir ini lagi sekarat gaje. Tapi saya selalu berusaha untuk update secepatnya. Hmm....untuk masa lalu Ryou dan bakura tidak saya kuak di chapter ini karena belum saatnya. masa lalu mereka pasti akan terkuak di kedepannya nanti jadi tunggu saja ^^ hehe, sebagai gantinya, saya kupas tuntas masa lalu Atem. Hehe, semoga Ryuu kun tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. dan untuk perdamaian antara kaiba dan shizu, kita tunggu saja. Hehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewnya Ryuu kun!! Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Shara san!! ^__^ ahaha!! Yami memang pantes jadi culun god. Tapi walaupun begitu masa lalu dari culun god lumayan kelam juga. Hehe, disini emang bertebaran twincest karena saya senang dengan pairing YamixHikari. Muahahaha!! (tawa laknat) hehe, untuk misteri Ryou dan Bakura, kita tunggu saja. Ehehe, sekali lagi terima kasih buat reviewnya Shara san!!! Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Nonohana Kizure : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Nonohana san!!! ^__^ wah!! Nonohana san sukses masuk kelas bilingual!! Selamat ya Nonohana san!! Wokeh!! Saya selalu doakan anda agar bisa menerima yang terbaik!! ^^ (wah, jadi juru doa saya. Hehehe) oke saya jawab pertanyaannya : Ryou emang mantan dari Bakura. Dan untuk alasan kenapa Bakura waktu itu gak nolongin Ryou dari preman, akan segera terkuak di kedepannya nanti. Jadi harap bersabar ya, Nonohana san!! ^^ hehe, Kaiba udah diliat tuh sama Yami dan Isono. Bahkan Yami mengira Kaiba terobsesi dengan punk XDD (langsung digoreng kaiba) Yami emang jenius dalam hal seks. Ehehe, mungkin udah jadi bakat kali ya? XP (langsung ditampol) hehe, bener juga!! Nama K.C bisa tercemar tuh kalo skandal Kaiba sebagai perusak bokong terbongkar. Ahahaha!! Oke, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur anda. Sekali lagi arigato Nonohana san!! ^^ dan selamat buat keberhasilannya ya!! Ganbatte terus untuk anda!! ^__^

To Y x Y : terima kasih untuk reviewnya!! Saya harap chapter ini bisa menghibur anda!! Sekali lagi, arigato ne!! ^^

To Devil xXx : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Devil san!! ^^ semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato ne!! ^__^

To Bm, dan Lisa serta pereview dan pembaca yang lain : Arigato ne!! ^__^ You're the best!!! Top dah!! XDD

Yugi : jangan lupa lakukan ritual lama!! ^_^ review ulang dan bla...bla...bla...bla.....kecuali flame ya!!!

Yami : (sweatdrop)

Author : ehehe, sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview!! See you all in the next chap!! Jaa... ^_^


	20. Chapter 20 : Bad Signals

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 20-------

Bad Signals

Yugi POV

Semenjak aku mengetahui masa lalu yang kelam dari housemate kembarku itu, aku menjadi semakin akrab dengannya. semakin lama aku semakin tahu sisi-sisi baru yang tak pernah diperlihatkan Yami sebelumnya. Ternyata Yami adalah orang yang cukup lembut dan terbuka jika bersama dengan orang terdekatnya. Dan aku merasa senang karena bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuknya. namun hal itu tidak terlalu berjalan normal untukku. Karena terkadang aku bingung melihat tingkah Housemate dan roommateku yang sepertinya jauh dari kata 'Akur'

-------Taman Wisma Sennen Seminggu Kemudian-------

Saat itu Yugi terlihat berayun di ayunan taman wisma. Ia terus berayun sambil membaca buku pengetahuan miliknya itu. dengan kacamata baca yang terpasang di matanya, ia terus membaca dan menganalisa semua teks yang ada di lembaran halaman bukunya. Ia terlihat menikmati suasana tenang itu sampai pada akhirnya interupsi datang dan menghancurkan suasana sempurna Yugi.

"MINGGIR!!! JANGAN HALANGI LANGKAHKU MENUJU KE TEMPAT AIBOU, RYOU!!!!"

"JUSTRU KAU YANG MENGHALANGIKU UNTUK BERTEMU DENGAN YUGI KUN, YAMI!!!!"

Dua figur pria terlihat berlari secara bersamaan dan mulai berdesak-desakan di depan pintu wisma. Mereka berdua terlihat saling sikut satu sama lain. Bahkan gumpalan asap(?) terlihat mengepul menyelubungi mereka berdua. Hal itu membuat Yugi menjadi sweatdrop seketika.

"AKU BILANG MINGGIRLAH!!!! DASAR KAU PENGANGGU!!!"

"JUSTRU KAULAH YANG SELALU MENJADI INTERUPTOR!!!!"

seketika itu keadaan menjadi semakin berantakan. Dua orang pria yang dikenal dengan kepribadian mereka masing-masing yang memiliki ciri khas sendiri-sendiri itu kini mulai berada diluar karakter alias OOC. Yang satu, dikenal sebagai mantan sex god yang selalu terlihat cool(?) dan berkarisma kini terlihat lebih ganas dan ambisius sedangkan sang programmer yang selalu terlihat tenang, lembut dan pendiam kini terlihat agresive dan aktif. Mereka menjadi berada diluar karakter hanya karena ingin menarik perhatian Yugi Mutou, sang mahasiswa teladan. Hal itu tentunya merupakan hal yang tidak terlalu baik terutama untuk sang pemilik kos wisma Sennen.

"GGGRRR!!!! MINGGIRLAH RYOU!!!!"

"JUSTRU KAULAH YANG MEMBUAT SESAK!!!" Yami dan Ryou mulai berhimpitan di depan pintu. Mereka mencoba untuk segera lepas dari masing-masing cengkraman. Adu sikut dan pukul memukul dengan buku terus dilakukan oleh dua figur itu sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa aksi mereka menyebabkan beberapa kerugian yang significant terutama dalam hal property wisma Sennen.

PPYYAAAAARRRR!!!!!!! KLONTANG-KLONTANG!!!!!

"OUW MAI GOAT!!!! YA AMPIIIUUUUUUUNNN!!!! PUUUOOOTTTT GUANTIIUUUUUNGKIIIIUUUUU!!!! TUIDUAAAAKKKSS!!!!" Pegasus terlihat histeris dan shock saat adu sikut Yami dengan Ryou menyebabkan beberapa pot gantung yang terpasang di depan pintu mulai berjatuhan dan pecah ke bawah. Yami dan Ryou tak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus berdesakan sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhasil lepas dari sempitnya himpitan pintu dan langsung melesat ke arah taman. Dengan hati yang terluka(?) Pegasus mulai berlutut dan mulai memungut pot bunganya yang pecah.

"huu......oh my......my 'sweety potz'......hiks!! tidaaaakkkss!!" dengan air mata bercucuran yang penuh dengan ke-lebay-an tiada tara, Pegasus mulai mendekap pecahan pot kesayangannya di dadanya dan mulai memandang langit dengan ekspresi memelas.

"mengapa hidupku selalu penuh dengan derita begini? Oh Tuhan, apa salahku? Mengapa kau tidak mencabut saja nyawaku ini? oh....aku hanyalah seonggok jiwa yang penuh lara......hiks...." Pegasus mulai mengibaskan rambutnya ke samping. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Pegasus? Kenapa kau?" Pegasus mulai melihat kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Di hadapannya sudah terdapat Malik yang berdiri dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"OOOUUWWW MAAAIIIII GOOOOAAATTTT!!! MALIK BOY!!! KAU SUDAH SEMBUH!!!!" Pegasus kembali terlihat histeris. Malik hanya bisa pasrah seraya mengusap wajahnya yang terkena semburan air liur Pegasus.

"ah, iya......a..aku sudah sembuh....." jawab Malik singkat. Mendengar hal itu, Pegasus langsung bangkit dan mulai menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya. Ia mulai tertawa dan tersenyum dengan tidak jelas.

"oh!! Fuhuhuhuhuu.....selamat datang kembali Malik boy!! Wisma ini terasa sepi tanpa kehadiranmu......uhuhuhuhuh...AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Pegasus semakin tertawa dengan tidak jelas. Malik hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"uh, umm...." Malik mulai bingung harus berkomentar apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin segera masuk dan bertemu dengan Marik. Pegasus masih saja terlihat menghalangi jalannya dengan tingkah khasnya yang tidak pernah jelas itu.

"ohohohohoh.......tumben kau kemari sendiri, kenapa tidak menyuruh Marik boy untuk menjemputmu di rumah sakit?" Pegasus kembali mengibaskan rambutnya dan menatap Malik dengan bola mata yang berbentuk bintang(?) Malik mulai sweatdrop dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

"umm....a..aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan padanya. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu Marik bahwa hari ini aku sudah bisa kembali ke wisma. Lagipula jika aku menyuruh Marik menjemputku di rumah sakit, kakakku pasti akan membunuhnya" jelas Malik. Pegasus mulai menganggukkan kepala mendengar hal itu.

"hmm....begitu ya...." Pegasus mulai paham dengan maksud Malik. Tak lama kemudian dari arah dalam wisma, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan sepertinya sumber suara itu semakin mendekati Pegasus.

GRADAAAKKK!!!! GRADAAAKKK!!! GRADAAAKKK!!!

"Su....suara a..apa itu?" Malik mulai merinding. Sedangkan Pegasus mulai memiliki firasat buruk.

"ja...jangan-jangan!!!" dengan cepat Pegasus langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dalam sekejap ia langsung memasang ekspresi horor saat ia melihat Marik berlari dengan kecepatan penuh bak banteng yang melihat sesuatu berwarna merah. kini Pegasus mulai mengetahui bahwa situasinya saat ini tak ada bedanya dengan seorang 'Matador' yang sedang menanti seekor banteng. Sang pemilik kos itu mulai menjerit untuk memberi peringatan.

"TU....TUNGGU DULU MARIK BOY!!!! TU...TUNGGU DULU!!!! A...AKU ADA DI DEPANMU!!!! AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!"

"MALIK SAYANG!!!!! KAU KEMBALI!!!!! AKU MERINDUKANMU MALIK SAYAAAAANNNNGGGGG!!!!! MALIK SAAA......."

BBRRUUUAAAAKKK!!!!!!

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

Sebuah tabrakan dahsyat terjadi. Marik yang tidak mengetahui bahwa di hadapannya terdapat Pegasus kini terjatuh tepat di atas Pegasus. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak saat Pegasus mulai menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan. Seketika itu juga Marik langsung berteriak dan segera beranjak dari Pegasus. Ia mulai emosi seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Pegasus.

"DASAR BANCI BAU!!!! KENAPA KAU BISA BERADA DI HADAPANKU HAH!!!" Marik benar-benar emosi dalam tingkatan tinggi. Dengan gemetar Pegasus mulai mencoba untuk berdiri.

"uhh....a..aku kan sudah memberikanmu peringatan Marik boy? Aku sudah memberimu warning!! Warning!!! Ouw mai goat, warning!!!" mendengar hal itu, Marik semakin emosi dan mulai mencengkram kerah baju Pegasus.

"DENGAR BRENGSEK!!! BERANINYA KAU!!! BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK SCENE TELENOVELAKU DENGAN MALIK SAYANG!!! BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK PERTEMUAN MENGHARUKAN KAMI!!! DASAR KEPARAT!!! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU BETAPA AKU SANGAT MERINDUKAN MALIK SAYAAAANNNNGG!!! HUH?!! AKU INGIN MENYAMBUT MALIK SAYANG DENGAN PELUKAN HANGAT!!! DAN TERNYATA KAU DATANG MENGHALANGI PERSATUAN CINTA KAMI YANG SUPER DUPER DOUBLE TRIPLE INCREADIBLE UNBEARABLE DAN UNFORGETTABLE INI!!!! DASAR SETAN!!!! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BANGSAT!!!!" Dengan kasar Marik langsung menjambak rambut Pegasus dan segera menghempaskan Pegasus ke dinding hingga dinding wisma mengalami keretakan(?). Pegasus mulai pingsan dengan lidah menjulur(?) bagaikan seseorang yang terkena Azhab dari sang Maha Kuasa. Malik hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah horor. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya itu bisa sekuat ini.

'sepertinya banyak yang terjadi di sini selama aku masih dirumah sakit.....' batin Malik merinding.

-------Taman Depan Wisma Sennen-------

Di saat yang sama, di taman depan telah terjadi peperangan antara dua orang pria. Mereka terlihat beradu mulut dan melemparkan argument skeptis yang cukup panas. Yugi hanya bisa mengeluh melihat tingkah Housemate dan roommatenya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"enak saja kau yang minta bantuan pada Aibou duluan!!! Aku kemari lebih dulu jadi harusnya aku yang belajar dengan Aibou sekarang!!!" geram Yami panas.

"tidak bisa begitu!!! Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Yugi kun kalau ia akan membantu projectku siang ini!! jadi sudah jelas bahwa Yugi kun akan membantu projectku **sekarang!!!**" bentak Ryou tak kalah panasnya. Yami mulai emosi.

"hah!! Aibou pasti lebih memilih **Egyptologyku** daripada project program **gaje** milikmu itu!!! Aibou lebih suka bidang yang kugeluti daripada bidangmu!!!" mendengar hal itu, Ryou mulai tersenyum sinis.

"oh ya? Memang benar Yugi kun lebih suka pada sejarah, tapi projectku kedudukannya lebih prioritas daripada tugasmu karena besok project ini harus kuserahkan pada dosenku!!! Sebaiknya, kau yang **tidak kuliah** dan **tidak prioritas** lebih baik mengalah saja, Yami......"

"enak saja mengalah!!! Salah sendiri kau mengerjakan tugas mendadak begini!! Harusnya kau minta tolong pada kawanmu sesama programmer donk!!! Walaupun aku tidak kuliah, tapi aku ingin mengasah bakatku dalam hal egyptology dan ketatanegaraan!!! Suatu saat, ilmu itu akan aku terapkan untuk memimpin negara!!!" Ryou mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"untuk memimpin negara? Hah!! jangan bercanda!!! Kau mengurus dirimu sendiri saja tidak bisa, begitu ingin menjadi seorang pemimpin negara!!? Hei!! Ingatlah reputasimu!! Kau hanya mantan sex god!!! Mau jadi apa rakyat-rakyatmu jika pemimpin mereka hanyalah seorang punk bajingan rusak macam dirimu!!!" perkataan Ryou sungguh sangat menyinggung perasaan Yami. dengan cepat Yami segera mencengkram kerah kemeja Ryou.

"sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu Ryou!!! walaupun aku hanyalah mantan bajingan, tapi aku sudah berubah!!! Aku bukanlah orang yang sama seperti dulu!!" Ryou mulai tertawa mendengar bentakan Yami. ia tidak takut sama sekali. Dengan cepat ia juga langsung mencengkram kerah baju Yami.

"hah!! walaupun kau berubah pun, sekali bajingan tetaplah bajingan....."

"KAU!!!"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!!!" Yugi mulai emosi dan mulai melerai Yami dan Ryou. Yami dan Ryou masih saling bertatapan dengan tatapan pembunuh. Yugi mulai menatap tajam ke arah Housemate dan roommatenya itu.

"kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja!! Jika kalian bertengkar terus, aku tak mau membantu kalian!!" ancaman Yugi membuat Yami dan Ryou menjadi terkejut. Mereka berdua langsung menatap Yugi.

"A..Aibou..."

"Yu...Yugi kun...." Ryou dan Yami terlihat cemas. Mereka tak ingin membuat Yugi menjadi marah. Tapi sepertinya mereka terlambat menyadari kesalahan mereka. Saat ini orang yang mereka sukai itu terlihat sangat kecewa dengan sikap mereka.

"aku tak menyangka kalian berdua bisa bersikap seperti ini!! aku pikir kalian bisa berfikir secara dewasa tapi ternyata penilaianku salah!! Aku benar-benar kecewa terhadap kalian!!!" mendengar hal itu, Yami dan Ryou mulai merasa bersalah. Mereka mulai menunduk penuh penyesalan. Yugi mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan menghela nafasnya sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mulai menatap tajam ke arah kembarannya.

"Yami, seharusnya kau bisa mengerti keadaan Ryou!! Prioritas projectnya lebih tinggi mengingat besok ia harus menyerahkan projectnya pada dosen. Seharusnya kau bisa mengalah Yami. kita bisa belajar bersama di lain waktu" Yami sangat terkejut saat Yugi membela Ryou. Ia mulai menatap Yugi dengan tatapan sedih.

"ta...tapi Aibou dia...."

"sudah!! Cukup Yami!! yang dikatakan Ryou kun benar. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membantu projectnya siang ini. aku tak bisa mengingkari janjiku. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti akan hal itu. projectnya sudah tak dapat ditunda lagi....." mendengar hal itu, Yami mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. Dalam hati ia sungguh sedih karena Yugi lebih memihak pada Ryou. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Yugi jadi membencinya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Yugi bisa tetap berada di dekatnya sekalipun Yugi tak suka padanya. Yami tak peduli akan hal itu. ia terlalu mencintai Yugi.

"ma...maafkan aku Aibou. Aku memang egois. A..aku akan mengalah...." Yami mulai meminta maaf. Ryou mulai tersenyum sinis menatap Yami. sebuah senyuman mengejek yang menyiratkan simbolisasi kemenangan kecil. Yami yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Ia mulai terdiam dengan kekalahannya. Tapi kekalahannya itu ternyata tidak sepenuhnya mutlak saat Yugi juga membentak roommatenya.

"dan untukmu Ryou kun!! Harusnya kau mengerti bahwa aku tak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku. Kau tak perlu menghina masa lalu Yami seperti itu!! Yami saat ini sudah berubah!! Harusnya kau bisa menghargai niat baik Yami!! perkataanmu itu sungguh sangat menyinggung sekali Ryou kun!!! Seharusnya kau bisa berempati pada keadaan seseorang!! Kau tak boleh merendahkan orang lain seperti itu!!!" kini giliran Ryou yang shock dan mulai tergagap-gagap. Bahkan Yami hanya bisa terbelalak dan terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Yugi masih memikirkan perasaannya. Ia mulai tersenyum menatap Yugi.

'Aibou.....'

"ma...maafkan aku Yugi kun...." Ryou mulai meminta maaf. Yugi masih menatap tajam ke arah roommatenya itu.

"jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Yami, dialah pihak yang dipojokkan. Bukan aku...." mendengar hal itu, Ryou hanya bisa pasrah dan dengan berat hati, ia mulai meminta maaf terhadap Yami.

"maafkan atas perkataanku tadi, Yami...." Ryou mulai membungkukkan badannya. Walaupun Yami tak bisa melihat raut wajah Ryou, tapi ia tahu bahwa sepertinya rivalnya itu terlihat kesal padanya.

"tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu Ryou....."

"terima kasih" Ryou hanya bisa menanggapi dengan singkat sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai mendekat ke arah Yugi dan mulai mengeluarkan tugasnya. Yugi mulai mengambil tugas roommatenya dan mulai menghela nafasnya.

"sebaiknya kita kerjakan ini di kamar saja" gumam Yugi. Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menatap Yami dengan pandangan sinis.

"aku setuju denganmu Yugi kun. Mungkin sebaiknya kita kerjakan di kamar.......berdua saja......" Yami hanya bisa menggeram mendengar itu. Ryou pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Yugi. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan segala rasa emosi yang mulai meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai menatapnya dan mulai tersenyum padanya.

"maaf Yami, aku akan membantu Ryou dulu. Lain waktu mungkin kita bisa belajar bersama-sama..." Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu. perkataan lembut Yugi selalu membuat hatinya menjadi tenang.

"baiklah, Aibou....." dengan itu Yugi dan Ryou segera berjalan memasuki wisma. Yami hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mulai terduduk di ayunan taman. Ia mulai kembali termenung.

"walaupun sekarang aku sudah bisa mendekati Aibou, tapi aku tak akan bisa mendekati Aibou sedekat Ryou. Aku masih tertinggal jauh dari Ryou. Aibou lebih mempercayai Ryou jika dibandingkan dengan diriku. Jika keadaan terus berlanjut seperti ini, Aibou bisa jatuh ke tangan Ryou. Kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan hatinya semakin kecil. lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Secara perlahan-lahan Yami mulai mendongak menatap langit. Ia mulai berbisik dengan sangat lembut.

"ibu......apa kau melihatku dari atas sana? Aku baru saja menemukan Aibouku bu......seorang pasangan yang akan membimbingku ke jalan cahaya. Tapi......apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia bisa tetap berada di sisiku? Aku tak ingin kehilangannya ibu.....aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai...." Yami mulai menunduk dan mendekap dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah limo milik sepupunya yang tepat berhenti di depan wisma. Yami mulai menatap beberapa figur yang terlihat keluar dari limo sepupunya. Disana terlihat Kaiba sepupunya lalu Jou dan juga orang tambahan lain yang begitu familiar.

"GGGRRRRR!!!! KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTI KAMI BERDUA?!!! AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADAMU BAHWA AKU INGIN MENGANTAR KATSUYA KE TEMPAT YUGI!!!" Kaiba terlihat marah. Seorang wanita yang terkena kemarahan Kaiba hanya bisa membalas dengan emosi.

"HAH!!! SUDAH UNTUNG KUIJINKAN KAKAK UNTUK PERGI BERSAMAMU!!! SIAPA TAHU JIKA AKU TIDAK IKUT, KALIAN BISA MELAKUKAN SESUATU DI DALAM LIMO!!! SEBAIKNYA KAU TAK USAH CEREWET DAN SEGERA ANTAR KAKAKKU MENEMUI YUGI!!!" Shizuka mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai berdiri membelakangi Jou. Jou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Shizuka, aku bisa menemui Yugi sendiri. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak memakai kursi roda sekarang. Kau tak perlu membentak-bentak Seto seperti itu...."

"cih!!! Wajah-wajah perusak bokong macam dia tak perlu diperlakukan dengan sopan kakak!!! Perbuatan rendahnya padamu sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah kumaafkan!! Dia pantas mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti ini. aku memang orang yang baik karena di detik ini aku masih belum juga membunuhnya!!" mendengar hal itu, Jou dan Kaiba hanya bisa memasang ekspresi pucat. Butuh waktu hampir 5 jam untuk meyakinkan Shizuka agar tidak melempar Kaiba dengan berbagai macam doorprize. Saat ini pun, Kaiba bisa menjemput Jou untuk mengunjungi wisma namun ia harus menyertakan Shizuka untuk ikut bersama mereka. Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bisa membangun kepercayaan terhadap calon adik iparnya itu.

"ah, sebaiknya kita bertiga langsung saja ke tempat Yugi. Ya setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga barangkali ada ancaman eksternal yang bisa mengancam keselamatan bokong Katsuya selain diriku. Dengan cara ini resiko Katsuya untuk selamat akan lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan Katsuya yang berjalan sendiri. Dan juga, dengan cara ini 'kau' bisa terus mengawasi Kakakmu, 'Shizuka san'....." nada sarkastik terdengar dari perkataan Kaiba. Shizuka hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah Kaiba.

"ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat bersama-sama" Shizuka mulai mencengkram lengan Jou dan berjalan tepat di tengah-tengah Jou dan Kaiba. Hal itu sengaja ia lakukan agar Kaiba tak bisa mendekati Jou. Kaiba hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. sedangkan Jou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Tak lama kemudian saat hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi mereka memasuki wisma tiba-tiba Jou melihat ke arah taman. Disana ia melihat Yami yang duduk di ayunan seraya menatap ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat di baca. Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat pemandangan itu.

"tu...tunggu sebentar. Itu kan Yami? Seto ada yang aneh dengan sepupumu" mendengar hal itu, Kaiba segera menatap ke arah sepupunya. Di sana terlihat Yami yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka seraya tersenyum dengan lemah. Kaiba mulai memasang ekspresi serius.

"aku akan bicara padanya. Sebaiknya kau dan Shizuka pergi duluan ke tempat Yugi, Katsuya" Jou mulai menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Setelah itu ia dan Shizuka segera berjalan memasuki wisma. Tak lama kemudian Kaiba mulai berjalan menghampiri sepupunya. Ia mulai terduduk di bangku taman. Yami mulai tersenyum menatap Kaiba.

"hehe, sepertinya calon adik iparmu itu masih belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya ya, Seto?" mendengar hal itu, Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri Atem. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi bodyguard Katsuya....." keluh Kaiba. Yami hanya bisa tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"mungkin adik perempuan Jou itu bisa menjadi seorang bodyguard yang melebihi kepopuleran Isono" Kaiba mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu. ternyata sepupunya itu masih memiliki 'sense of humor'.

"ya, mungkin kau benar. Menurutku ia lebih pantas menjadi seorang Pegulat. Aku yakin, ia pasti akan menjadi juara jika ikut pertandingan smack down...." kini balik Yami yang mulai tertawa mendengar lelucon Kaiba. Ia mulai tersenyum menatap sepupu yang selalu setia menemani perjalanan hidupnya itu.

"ternyata sungguh sulit untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang yang kita cintai. Selalu saja ada halangan dan juga rintangan.....aku tak menyangka bahwa kehidupan percintaan kita bisa sesulit ini Seto....." Yami mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman masih tersimpul di bibirnya. Namun senyuman itu tak lagi menyiratkan kebahagiaan melainkan sebuah kesedihan. Kaiba mulai serius menatap Yami.

"ini tentang Aiboumu lagi ya, Atem.......?" mendengar hal itu Yami mulai tertawa. Ia kembali menatap Kaiba.

"hah, sudah jelas Aibou yang selalu ada di dalam pikiranku. Memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan Aibou? Pegasus?" Yami mulai kembali tertawa. Kaiba hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"hmm.....Aiboumu itu memang orang yang sangat menarik. Bahkan Katsuya selalu saja membicarakan Yugi"

"contohnya seperti saat ini? kau mengantar Jou untuk ke tempat Yugi kan?" tanya Yami. kaiba mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya, benar. Bagi Jou, Yugi merupakan sahabat yang paling berharga untuknya. Dan kini aku bisa mengerti mengapa Katsuya bisa menganggap Yugi seberharga itu. aku bisa melihat mengapa banyak orang yang kagum pada kembaran kecilmu itu, Atem" mendengar hal itu, Yami mulai menatap ke arah Kaiba dengan serius.

"apa itu?"

"kehadiran Yugi bisa membawa perubahan bagi banyak orang. Ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan cukup banyak membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Dan aku mulai mempercayai hal itu saat Yugi ternyata sanggup untuk mengembalikan hidupmu kembali seperti dulu Atem. Sebuah kehidupan yang tak lagi kelam. Aku sungguh berhutang budi padanya karena ia bisa mengembalikanmu menjadi seorang Atem yang dulu lagi......seorang Atem yang selalu menyimpan harapan di hatinya" Kaiba mulai menatap Yami dengan lembut. Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"ya, kau benar. Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa merubahku seperti ini Seto.....aku tak tahu apa jadinya hidupku jika tak ada Yugi...." Yami mulai kembali mendongak menatap langit. Kaiba juga ikut mendongak menatap langit.

"kini ibumu pasti senang kau bisa menemukan Aiboumu, Atem.....aku yakin kau masih bisa mewujudkan harapan ibumu jika bersama dengan Yugi" Yami mulai menghela nafasnya mendengar hal itu.

"ya, aku tahu itu Seto tapi......Aibou masih belum sepenuhnya menjadi milikku......" Yami kembali tertunduk. Kaiba mulai menepuk bahu sepupunya itu.

"jika memang begitu yang harus kau lakukan adalah terus berjuang Atem. Jangan biarkan orang seberharga Yugi lepas darimu. Kau tak akan bisa menemukan orang baik seperti Yugi. Ia adalah satu-satunya Aibou yang pantas untuk mendampingimu. Aku senang jika ia masuk dalam calon keluarga kita......" mendengar hal itu wajah Yami mulai memerah.

"a...apa maksudmu Seto?!!"

"ah, aku yakin kalian berdua akan menikah suatu hari nanti dan di saat itu tiba, kita semua akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Bahkan Katsuya dan Yugi bisa selalu bersama dalam ikatan keluarga kita. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Mungkin kita bisa melakukan sebuah pesta pernikahan bersama-sama. Aku menikah dengan Katsuya dan kau menikah dengan Yugi" Kaiba mulai menatap Yami seraya tersenyum sinis. Wajah Yami semakin memerah. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaiba.

"jangan bercanda Seto....."

"hah?! jangan bercanda? Aku yakin itu adalah impianmu kan?" Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis saat wajah Yami hampir semerah darah. Ia senang menggoda sepupunya itu.

"ya, memang aku sangat menginginkan Yugi. Aku ingin ia menjadi pendamping hidupku tapi, aku masih tidak yakin kalau Yugi akan bisa menyukai orang macam diriku......" Yami terlihat kurang percaya diri. Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar hal itu.

"kau tahu? Sepertinya aku lebih suka jika kau menjadi sex god....." Yami mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"a..apa maksudmu?" Kaiba mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"maksudku adalah, kau terlihat lebih percaya diri jika menjadi sex god. Bahkan kau tak pernah menyerah saat mengejar targetmu. Kali ini apa bedanya? Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah percaya diri Atem. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan Yugi. Tumbuhkan tekadmu saat seperti kau menjadi sex god dulu. Dengan begitu, kau tak akan mudah putus asa. Terkadang mempertahankan 'harga diri' ternyata bisa menjadi sebuah kekuatan untuk diri kita sendiri...." Yami mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu.

"aku mengerti akan hal itu Seto......tak perlu kau ingatkan pun, aku masih memiliki tekad itu......"

-------Kamar Yugi-------

"halo Yug!!!" Jou mulai menyapa kawan kecilnya itu dengan senyuman lembut. Yugi yang saat ini sedang membantu project Ryou mulai terkejut dan senang melihat kedatangan Jou.

"Jou!!!" dengan cepat ia mulai mendekap kawan pirangnya itu. Jou berbalik membalas dekapan Yugi. Pemandangan menyenangkan antar dua sahabat baik itu membuat Ryou tersenyum.

"bagaimana dengan keadaanmu Jou? Kau sudah tidak memakai kursi roda lagi sekarang!!" Yugi terlihat bergitu bersemangat. Jou mulai tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kawannya itu.

"ya, aku membuat kemajuan yang cukup bagus dalam kesembuhan bokongku. Tapi walaupun aku tidak memakai kursi roda, aku harus tetap berhati-hati. Bokongku masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh" jelas Jou. Yugi mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai menarik Jou dan menyuruhnya duduk di atas ranjang Yugi.

"halo Jounouchi kun" kini giliran Ryou yang mulai menyapa Jou. Jou mulai tersenyum menatap Ryou.

"halo Ryou, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"ah, aku hanya mengerjakan project kuliahku dengan Yugi kun" jelas Ryou seraya tersenyum. Jou mulai mengangguk tanda mengerti. Yugi mulai tersenyum dan mulai duduk di sebelah kawan pirangnya itu.

"kau kemari dengan siapa Jou? Apa kau kemari di antar oleh Kaiba?" tanya Yugi penasaran.

"ya, aku kemari dengan Kaiba. Dan aku juga kemari bersama Shizuka....." Yugi mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"dengan Shizuka chan!!" Jou mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Yugi kembali bertanya.

"lalu dimana dia? Kenapa hanya kau saja yang kemari?" Jou mulai sweatdrop dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"uhh....tadi saat di ruang depan, kami melihat pemilik kos sedang pingsan dengan li...lidah menjulur. Lalu Shizuka penasaran dan saat ini ia masih berada di ruang depan dan menoel-noel tubuh Pegasus dengan ranting pohon....." mendengar hal itu Yugi langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"ah, tadi sebenarnya aku juga mau menolong Pegasus san tapi saat aku hendak menolong tiba-tiba ada Marik yang memberi tanda padaku untuk tidak menolong Pegasus dan membiarkan Pegasus seperti itu" jelas Yugi. Jou mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"bicara soal Marik, sepertinya housematemu yang satu itu mungkin akan membuat kegaduhan lagi di wisma ini Yugi..." Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"me...memangnya kenapa Jou?"

"tadi saat aku berjalan menuju lorong, aku melihatnya sedang uhh.....melakukan 'scene binatang' dengan Malik" Yugi kembali sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa Malik sudah kembali.

"oh, begitu ya.....mungkin sebaiknya aku membeli headphone sebagai peredam suara...." ujar Yugi.

"ya kau benar Yugi......" Jou mengangguk setuju. Keheningan terjadi sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya Ryou mulai berjalan menghampiri Yugi.

"Yugi kun, aku akan memasukkan chip ini ke dalam laptop. Aku akan pergi ke kamarku sebentar" Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepala dan mulai tersenyum. Ryou mulai tersenyum dengan lembut dan mulai merapat pada Yugi. Yugi mulai terkejut dengan kontak itu apalagi saat ini roommatenya itu mulai menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Wajah Yugi mulai semerah tomat. Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat hal itu. tak lama kemudian Ryou mulai mencium lembut pipi Yugi dan mulai berbisik di telinganya.

"sampai nanti Yugi kun....." jantung Yugi benar-benar berdegup kencang. Ia mulai gugup jika ia berada di dekat roommatenya itu. ia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ia bersama dengan Ryou. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang dan terkadang wajahnya bersemu merah jika ia terus memandangi Ryou. Dan yang tidak di mengerti oleh Yugi adalah, ia selalu ingin bersama dengan Ryou.

"sa...sampai nanti Ryou kun...." dengan itu Ryou kembali tersenyum dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Wajah Yugi masihlah terlihat memerah. Jou mulai tidak senang dengan pemandangan itu.

"sepertinya Ryou terlihat lebih agresive padamu Yug....." Yugi mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Rasa gugup dan warna merah di wajah imutnya itu masihlah belum menghilang.

"se....sepertinya begitu....." tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai duduk di sebelah Jou. Melihat gelagat sahabatnya yang seperti ini, Jou mulai membuat sebuah hipotesa singkat. Ia benar-benar berharap hipotesanya itu salah. Namun kemungkinan untuk salah sangatlah kecil. Kemungkinan besar hipotesa Jou benar-benar terjadi. Tapi sebelum ia memastikan hipotesanya, ia ingin membuktikannya terlebih dahulu. Walaupun dengan berat hati, ia terpaksa harus mencobanya. Ini juga demi kebaikan Yugi dan terutama untuk Yami.

"oh ya Yug, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu....."

-------Taman Wisma-------

Hari terlihat semakin sore. Kaiba masih terlihat bersama dengan sepupunya di taman wisma. Tak lama kemudian pemilik Kaiba corporation itu mulai melihat arlojinya. Ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai menghentakkan kakinya.

"kenapa Mutt lama sekali? Sebenarnya apa saja yang ia bicarakan dengan Yugi? Mereka mengobrol lebih lama daripada ibu-ibu yang sedang melakukan arisan panci!!!" gerutu Kaiba kesal. Yami yang sedari tadi terlihat sedang membaca buku egyptologynya kini mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kaiba.

"bersabarlah sedikit Seto. aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan keluar bersama adiknya. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan benteng untuk menghindari pukulan dan doorprizenya nanti" Kaiba mulai pasrah mendengar hal itu. walau bagaimanapun juga, yang dikatakan sepupunya itu ada benarnya juga.

"tenang saja. Selama Isono ada bersamaku, aku akan aman. Ia yang akan menjadi benteng penerima doorprize dari gadis itu....." Yami mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karena tidak terlahir sebagai Isono.

'mungkin hidupku akan lebih menderita jika aku terlahir sebagai Isono' batin Yami ngeri.

Tak lama kemudian doa Kaiba terjawab. Jou dan Shizuka terlihat berjalan keluar wisma menuju ke arah mereka. Kaiba mulai senang melihat hal itu. pada akhirnya ia tidak sampai berkarat dan menjamur karena terlalu lama menunggu Jou.

"it's about time Mutt?!!" gerutu Kaiba seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Shizuka mulai melotot ke arah Kaiba.

"kau jangan seenaknya mengatur kakakku jamur!!!" mendengar hal itu kini Kaiba mulai melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Shizuka. Jou mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"tenanglah kalian berdua. Maaf jika aku lama...." nada bicara Jou terlihat lemas. Bahkan ekspresi wajah Jou terlihat sedih. Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat itu.

"a...ada apa denganmu Katsuya?" Kaiba mulai cemas dengan keadaan peliharaannya. Jou mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap Yami dengan ekspresi serius.

"ini bukan soal aku....." ujar Jou singkat. Yami mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"ada apa Jou? Ke...kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Yami mulai khawatir. Keheningan terjadi sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya Jou mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku membawa berita yang kurang menyenangkan untukmu Yami....." semua mulai menatap Jou dengan pandangan serius. Mendengar hal itu Yami mulai menutup bukunya dan mulai beranjak dari ayunannya.

"berita apa itu?" Yami terlihat serius menatap pria berambut pirang itu. Jou mulai menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"ini......tentang Yugi...." Yami mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"a...ada apa dengan Aibou, Jou?" Yami semakin cemas. Jou kembali menatap Yami dengan tatapan sedih.

"sepertinya Yugi......" Jou mulai terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tega jika mengatakan hal ini dihadapan Yami. Yami sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jou. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa setelah ini akan terjadi perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Yugi kenapa Jou?" Yami mulai bertanya dengan perasaan takut. Jou kembali menatap Yami dengan sedih seraya berkata dengan lemah.

"sepertinya Yugi.......jatuh cinta pada Ryou....."

To Be Continued......

Di saat Yami telah menumbuhkan semangatnya untuk berjuang mendapatkan Yugi, berita menggemparkan datang padanya. Yugi jatuh cinta pada rivalnya. Kini apa yang akan terjadi saat Yami mengetahui hal itu? apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Dan kejutan apalagi yang akan menanti? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. maaf jika chapter ini suangat guuaaarriiing dan mengandung unsur angst. Saya tak bisa lepas dari hal itu. sungguh seorang Author yang menyedihkan(?) T_T cukup dengan ocehan saya. Saatnya membalas review XP :

To Vichan91312 : terima kasih buat reviewnya Vi chan!! ^__^ hehe, Yami mah emang kutu buku. Saya mungkin juga pusing kalo baca buku-buku tebel kayak punya yami gitu. Apalagi istilahnya tinggi-tinggi makhlum buku tata negara. Hehe, Pegasus emang lebay. Sekarang aja bukan Oh My God tapi Ouw Mai Goat XDD (langsung dijambak Pegasus) hehe, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Arigato ne Vi chan!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : terima kasih buat reviewnya Kurii chan!! ^__^ chemistrynya kurang ya? Ya jelas, karena Yugi belum sepenuhnya suka sama Yami dan kini beredar kabar bahwa Yugi jatuh cinta ama Ryou!! O.O Ouw mai goat!!! (langsung dipentungin orang-orang gara-gara lebay ama ceritanya sendiri) tenang, fic ini masih jauh dari kata akhir. Masih banyak kejutan menggemparkan lainnya. semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Sekali lagi arigato Kurii chan!! ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih buat reviewnya Sora san!! ^__^ bagus deh kalo anda suka ama scene hot kissnya Jou ama Kaiba ya....walaupun banyak yang protes karena si peggy gangguin aja. Hehe, mudah-mudahan peggy cepet mati. Untuk salamnya. Hoi!!! Yami!!! aku peluk kamu bentar ya!! Buat nyampein salamnya sora san!!!

Yami : kagak mau!!! Aku kagak mau dipeluk oleh Author sarap yang suka menyiksa nasib orang sepertimu!!!

Author : -_- weleh......padahal kalau aku peluk, jatah rated M mu dengan Yugi akan diperpanjang hingga 5 tahun

Yami : O_O' WHOT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! 5 TAHUN!!! (langsung meluk Author ampe Author pucat, nggak bisa nafas. Setelah itu berlari mencari Yugi)

Author : _ aduh, hampir sekarat aku.....

Yami : T_T AIBOU!!! LET'S HAVE MARRIED!!! AND RATED M FOREVER!!! TAT/

DUUUAAAAKKK!!!!!

Yami : AAARRRGGGHHH!!! (langsung tepar karena dilempar tong sampah oleh Yugi)

Yugi : (blush,mad) dasar mesum!!! Pharaoh geblek!!!

Author : (sweatdrop) ehehehe, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Ganbatte ne Sora san!! ^-^/

To coolkid4869 : terima kasih buat reviewnya coolkid san!! ^__^ oh, waktu itu lagi ngajar piano!! Wah!! Saya ajarin donk!!! Punya keyboard di rumah lagi nganggur nggak bisa mainnya XP (langsung di tampol) ehehe, Yami mah emang nggak semenderita Jou. Dan untuk Pegasus, dia sudah terkena Azhab(?) di chapter ini XP (langsung dilempar pot gantung) ehehe, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi arigato ne coolkid san!! ^__^

To Ryuu No Kami : terima kasih buat reviewnya Ryuu kun!!! ^__^ untuk Honda sama Anzu dia udah tahu kok kalo Kaiba ama Jou udah jadian. Di chapter 10 mereka kan yang bantuin Yugi buat ngerjain Jou biar jadian ama Kaiba. Ehehehe.....untuk istilah puzzleshipping, puppyshipping dsb, itu istilah untuk nama pairing di fandom YGO. Contohnya Puzzleshipping : Yami x Yugi. Puppyshipping : Jou x Kaiba. Tendershipping : Ryou x Bakura. Bronzeshipping : Malik x Marik. Rivalshipping : Yugi x Kaiba dll, masih banyak shipping-shipping yang lain. Cari aja di situs-situs internet pasti ketemu tuh istilah shipping di fandom YGO. Hehe, saya udah update nih hari senin ampe nangis-nangis gaje karena nyedot inspirasi ampe otak saya kempes, hehehehe!! Bercanda kok XP. Saya akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya walaupun harus membuat otak meleleh(?) ehehe, sekali lagi arigato Ryuu kun!!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : terima kasih buat reviewnya Shara san!! ^__^ ahahaha, Aknamkanon sedang terserang virus kejahatan(?) XP (langsung ditampol ama Aknamkanon n friend) culun kun? Ahahahaha!!! Pantes banget sebutannya!! Pas banget buat Yami XP(langsung di lempar sandal ama Yami) hehe, Ryou mah makin ganas tuh!! Yugi ampe kesengsem!! O_O' OUW MAI GOAT!!! (Langsung dikeplak) ehehehe, makasih buat reviewnya Sahara san!!! Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To ArchXora : makasih banyak buat reviewnya Xora san!! ^__^ saya senang melihat review anda kembali T_T (ampe nangis-nangis darah karena terlalu bahagia) hehe, walau tak ada perang sound system masih ada perang cinta. Jangan khawatir XP (langsung di tampol) untuk Kaiba juga hehe, kayaknya dia jangan sampai jauh-jauh dari Isono. Kan Isono bentengnya dia XP (langsung ditampol Isono) hehe, sekali lagi arigato ne Xora san!!! ^__^

To Nonohara Kizure : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Nonohana san!!! ^__^ saatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda : hehe, Ryou emang suka ngambil kesempatan tuh sekarang. Kayaknya dia lebih ganas daripada Yami. hehe, Yami suka baca buku-buku gitu karena dia anaknya menteri. Udah jadi tuntutannya tuh mengingat dia bakal nerusin pemerintahan ayahnya. Adegan head bangnya emang menggemparkan ^^ bahkan saya waktu buat Yami jadi pake kacamata, saya sendiri juga head bang di tembok(?) karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang saya buat (nah lho? dasar author gila) hehe,puppyshipping muncul lagi. So pasti, mereka kubunya puzzleshipping tuh haha XD wah, Pegasus kurang ajar!! Manggil-manggil nama orang dengan embel boy sembarang!! (langsung ditampol Pegasus) hehe, puzzleshipping Vs Heartshipping makin memanas XDD Pegasus kayaknya nggak bakal mati tuh sampai akhir. Wokeh!! Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa menghibur anda. Sekali lagi arigato Nonohana san!! ^__^

To Yaminokamichama666 : makasih banyak buat reviewnya 'Bro' hehe, udah nggak salah kan manggilnya? Hehe, kayaknya perjuangan Yami makin berat nih minna ^^ (langsung dihajar gara-gara suka nyiksa Yami) hehe, buat pertanyaan soal catok, gimana yamz?

Yami : -_-' rambut gue kagak pernah di sisir!! Itu jujur lho tiap habis keramas, rambutku langsung kucatok ke atas biar jabrik dan jangan lupa tambahkan gatsby (promosi). Oh ya, mulutku nggak sobek!! Emang gue roti? Roti sobek? -_-'

Author : (sweatdrop) nah itulah komen spesial(?) dan eksklusif mengenai 'rahasia rambut gaje Yami' (langsung ditampol Yami) sekali lagi arigato minna!! Sampein ke sis jangan duel mulu!! Oke!! ^__^/

To Devil xXx : terima kasih buat reviewnya Devil san!! ^__^ semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur anda!! ^^

To Y x Y : terima kasih reviewnya!! ^__^ review lagi ya!!

To BM,Lisa dan pembaca lainnya : ARIGATO!!! THANK YOU!! Makasih!!! XDDD

Yugi : jangan lupa melakukan ritual review sebelum meninggalkan fic ini. kritik bangunan, saran, pertanyaan semua di terima!! ^__^

Yami : -_-' untuk flame akan digunakan untuk bakar-bakar mercon ama kembang tetes di rumah....

Author : wokeh!! See you in the next chapter!! Ja Ne Minna San!!! ^__^


	21. Chapter 21 : Puzzle Of Hope

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 21-------

Puzzle Of Hope

"sepertinya Yugi.......jatuh cinta pada Ryou....."

Detak jantung Yami seakan berhenti berdetak saat kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Jou. Baru saja ia mengumpulkan semangat dan tekadnya untuk meraih hati cahayanya, kini dalam sekejap keadaan berbalik menjadi kian buruk. Sekujur tubuh Yami seakan membeku. Otaknya mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Jou. Yugi jatuh cinta pada......Ryou? omong kosong apalagi ini? apa sang Dewa masih belum puas mempermainkan kehidupannya hingga menjadi seperti ini?

"ka...kau bercanda kan, Jou?"

Setelah keheningan yang terjadi dalam moment itu, hanya rangkaian kata itu yang bisa terucap dari mulut Yami. ia mulai menatap Jou dengan penuh harap. Berharap agar pria pirang itu memang benar-benar sedang bercanda. Namun harapan Yami hancur tatkala raut wajah Jou yang masih memancarkan kesedihan.

"maafkan aku Yami......." Jou mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia sungguh tidak tega menatap Yami yang saat ini perasaannya sudah berada di ambang kehancuran. Seketika itu tatapan Yami mulai menerawang. Hatinya serasa tertusuk ribuan belati tajam. Seluruh semangat dan tekadnya seakan sirna dan tergantikan oleh kabut kekecewaan. Mengapa roda takdir tak pernah berputar dan berhenti tepat di puncak? Mengapa roda takdirnya selalu saja berada di bawah? Mengapa jalan hidupnya bisa serumit ini? apakah ia tak pantas di beri kesempatan untuk merasakan sebuah 'kebahagiaan'? sebenci itukah Takdir terhadapnya?

Kaiba mulai menatap sepupunya dengan pandangan sedih. Baru saja ia berhasil menumbuhkan semangat sepupunya itu untuk selalu bangkit. Kini jeri payahnya menjadi sia-sia hanya karena sebuah perkataan pahit. Ia mulai menatap Jou. Rasa tidak terima masih ada dalam diri Kaiba.

"apa maksudmu Katsuya? Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Yugi jatuh cinta pada Ryou? Apa Yugi yang mengatakan sendiri padamu?" nada tidak sabaran mulai terdengar jelas dari perkataan Kaiba. Jou mulai menatap kekasihnya itu seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Yugi tidak mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. Tapi aku bisa melihat dari caranya berinteraksi dengan Ryou, cara ia merespon stimulus yang diberikan oleh Ryou dan juga saat aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang menjurus tentang Ryou, Sudah dapat kupastikan bahwa Yugi benar-benar........jatuh cinta pada Ryou" Jou terlihat sangat serius dengan perkataannya. Kaiba benar-benar ingin menyangkal argument kekasihnya itu. namun setelah melihat kesungguhan dalam raut wajah Jou, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Yami mulai gemetar mendengar hal itu. bahkan Shizuka yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan sepupu Kaiba itu ternyata mulai kasihan melihat keadaan pria punk itu. sungguh terlihat jelas bahwa Yami sangat terpukul. Shizuka benar-benar tidak ragu lagi akan perasaan yang Yami rasakan terhadap Yugi. Perasaan itu sudah jelas adalah perasaan cinta.

"hei.....ka...kau tidak apa-apa?" Shizuka mulai khawatir dan mencoba menanyakan keadaan Yami. namun seketika itu juga Shizuka mulai menyesali perbuatannya karena sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Yami benar-benar dalam keadaan yang 'Tidak baik'. Tak lama kemudian mantan punk itu terlihat menunduk. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Yami terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak terasa butiran air mata terlihat berlinang secara perlahan-lahan dari wajahnya. Tak ada yang dapat melihat raut wajah Yami karena paras tampan pria itu terlihat tertutupi oleh bayangan. Tapi dari air mata yang terlihat mengalir itu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Yami benar-benar sedih dan hancur.

"Atem....." Kaiba benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan sepupunya itu. ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Yami menderita. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa saat melihat sepupunya itu sengsara karena siksaan Aknamkanon. Kini dengan keadaan Yami yang hancur perasaannya seperti ini, pemandangan itu semakin menyiksa hati Kaiba.

"se...sebaiknya a...aku kembali ke kamarku. Permisi......" semua hanya dapat tercengang mendengar nada bicara Yami yang memilukan. Pria itu terlihat menahan tangisnya. Yami tak ingin terlihat lemah dan hancur di hadapan Kaiba dan yang lainnya. Baginya, sudah cukup air mata yang berlinang di kedua mata merahnya itu yang menjadi bukti untuk mewakili perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. dengan cepat Yami mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman namun dengan cepat pula, Kaiba mulai mencengkram lengan sepupunya itu agar ia tidak beranjak pergi.

"tunggu dulu, kau tak bisa semudah ini menyerah Atem!!" Kaiba mulai meremas lengan sepupunya itu. tapi ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sepupunya.

"apalagi Seto?!! kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menyerah?!! Sekarang apa yang kudapat?!! Perasaanku tak akan pernah terbalas Seto!! sampai kapanpun, Aibou tak akan pernah mencintaiku!!! Aibou tak akan pernah memilihku!! A...aku tak pantas mendampinginya!!! A...aku tak pantas menjadi pasangannya......a..aku......tak akan pernah pantas untuk mencintainya.....tak akan pernah pantas....." air mata mulai bercucuran dengan deras dari kedua mata merah Yami. hati Yami benar-benar hancur dan sakit. Kaiba hanya bisa menatap keadaan sepupunya dengan pandangan iba. Ia tak tega jika seseorang yang sudah seperti adik baginya itu menjadi rapuh seperti ini.

"jangan menyerah Atem. kau harus ingat pada pesan ibumu......kau harus percaya pada sebuah harapan. Kau tak bisa meruntuhkan harapanmu seperti ini Atem......aku yakin kau pasti akan berhasil meraih harapanmu itu. sekarang masih belum terlambat. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan sebelum Aiboumu benar-benar menjadi milik orang lain. Kau masih bisa berusaha mendapatkannya......jangan patah semangat Atem......kau harus berusaha keras" Kaiba mencoba meyakinkan sepupunya itu. Yami masih terdiam dan menunduk sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai berkata dengan sangat lemah.

"entahlah Seto......semua usahaku sepertinya sia-sia saja. Semua sudah kulakukan agar Aibou kagum padaku. Segala cara sudah kucoba tapi......Aibou tak akan pernah menyukaiku. Aibou tak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku......" Yami benar-benar terlihat putus asa. Kaiba mulai mengepalkan tangannya melihat hal itu.

"kau jangan putus asa seperti ini Atem!!! Pasti masih ada suatu cara agar Yugi mau mempertimbangkan perasaanmu!! Katsuya, bagaimana menurutmu? apa ada cara lain agar Yugi bisa mempertimbangkan perasaannya terhadap Atem?!!" Kaiba mulai bertanya dengan tegas pada Jou. Jou mulai terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan suatu cara.

"sepertinya hanya ada satu cara agar Yugi bisa mempertimbangkan perasaannya....." mendengar hal itu, Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahinya pada peliharaannya.

"apa itu?" Jou mulai terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai berkata.

"kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadap Yugi, Yami......" semua mulai terbelalak mendengar perkataan Jou. Bahkan Yami terlihat terkejut dengan hal itu.

"me...mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya?" jantung Yami mulai berdegup dengan sangat cepat saat mengatakan kalimat itu. dari dulu, ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Yugi. Namun ia takut akan satu hal. Ia takut akan penolakan. Ia takut jika Yugi akan menolak perasaannya. Karena ia tahu bahwa ia akan semakin hancur jika Yugi membenci dan menjahui dirinya.

"ya, hanya dengan cara itulah Yugi akan mempertimbangkan lagi perasaannya. Ia harus tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya Yami....." jelas Jou.

"ta...tapi jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Aibou, ia pasti akan menolakku Jou!! Aibou saat ini menyukai Ryou. Sudah pasti ia akan memilih Ryou!!" Yami terlihat bersikeras. Jou mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"memang saat ini Yugi menyukai Ryou tapi aku yakin dalam hati sebenarnya ia juga sangat peduli padamu Yami...." Yami mulai terkejut mendengar ucapan Jou.

"a...apa maksudmu?"

"apa kau tak melihat cara Yugi membantumu selama ini? ia sangat peduli padamu Yami. ia selalu memikirkan perubahanmu. Ia selalu ingin menyelamatkanmu dari kehidupan kelammu dulu. Yugi sangat peduli padamu. Aku yakin yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah dirimu. Aku sangat mengenal Yugi dengan baik. Semenjak kau hadir dalam kehidupannya, yang jadi pusat perhatian Yugi adalah kau Yami. Yugi selalu memikirkanmu......" Yami benar-benar shock dengan perkataan Jou. Bahkan Kaiba dan Shizuka juga sama-sama terkejutnya dengan Yami. mereka tak menyangka bahwa Yugi memikirkan Yami sampai seperti itu. Yami masih tak dapat percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Yugi selalu memikirkannya. Ia tak menyangka di balik semua perhatian yang di berikan Yugi terhadapnya, itu adalah perwujudan dari rasa peduli Yugi terhadapnya. Yami mulai menatap Jou. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"jika memang yang kau katakan itu benar lalu, mengapa Aibou menyukai Ryou?" semua kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka terhadap Jou. Jou mulai menghela nafasnya sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Yugi menyukai Ryou karena selama ini Ryou selalu memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap Yugi. Ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap Yugi. Apalagi Ryou adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Yugi. Ia menjadi roommatenya dan juga merupakan seseorang yang sudah Yugi selamatkan semenjak kecil. Sudah pasti Yugi akan menyukai Ryou. Perasaannya akan berkembang seiring dengan intensitas interaksi yang Ryou lakukan terhadap Yugi. Yugi hanya akan memperhatikan perasaannya pada orang yang terdekat padanya yakni Ryou" jelas Jou. Kaiba mulai menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia mencoba memikirkan jalannya analisa yang dikemukakan oleh kekasihnya tadi.

"jadi intinya, sebenarnya potensi Yugi untuk membalas perasaan Atem sebenarnya ada. namun hal itu terhalang karena intensitas kedekatan Ryou dengan Yugi begitu?" tanya Kaiba. Jou mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya benar. Sebenarnya Yugi berpotensi besar untuk menyukai Yami namun, perhatian yang diberikan Ryou terhadap Yugi lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan perhatian yang diberikan Yami terhadap Yugi. Itu sebabnya Yugi mengira bahwa kau tidak menyimpan perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya Yami......Yugi hanya mengira bahwa kau memperhatikannya itu hanya sekedar agar Yugi membantumu untuk berubah. Yugi tak menyadari bahwa selain itu sebenarnya kau juga menyimpan perasaan terhadap dirinya tapi kau tidak pernah menunjukkan sebuah perhatian yang mewakili perasaanmu pada Yugi. Jadi pada akhirnya perasaan Yugi terhadap Ryou lebih berkembang jika dibandingkan perasaan peduli yang ia rasakan terhadapmu....." jelas Jou.

Yami mulai terdiam mendengar hal itu. kini ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinyalah yang menutup kesempatan itu. ia tak pernah menunjukkan perasaan cintanya terhadap Yugi. Ia terlalu menutupi perasaannya. Ia terus menutupi hal itu karena ia takut akan penolakan. Kini Yami sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan justru semakin mempersulit langkahnya untuk meraih hati cahayanya. Andai saja dari awal ia percaya diri, tentu semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini. tak lama kemudian Yami mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa kesal mulai terasa dalam dirinya.

"sial!! A...apakah semuanya sudah terlambat?" Yami benar-benar kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai membuang muka. Kedua tangannya terlihat terkepal dengan sangat erat. Ia benar-benar menyesali semua kesalahannya. Andai saja waktu bisa terulang kembali, ia pasti akan menunjukkan seluruh ungkapan cinta dan sayangnya terhadap Yugi. Ia akan menunjukkannya dengan sepenuh hati karena Yami sangat mencintai kembaran kecilnya itu.

"hal itu masih belum terlambat Yami. kau masih bisa membuat Yugi mempertimbangkan semuanya. Seminggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Yugi. Aku bermaksud untuk membuat pesta kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Di saat itu tiba, ungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadap Yugi....."

"hari ulang tahun Yugi?" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Jou mulai menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menatap Kaiba sambil tersenyum.

"aku bermaksud untuk mengadakan pesta di wisma Sennen dengan bantuan Seto. Saat itu tiba, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu terhadapnya, Yami...." Yami mulai terdiam mendengar hal itu. kini kesempatannya hanya tinggal ini saja. Sekali ia gagal, semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir dan hancur. ia mulai menatap Jou dengan penuh keyakinan.

"aku mengerti. Sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Aibou di hari ulang tahunnya!!" Kaiba mulai tersenyum mendengar keyakinan sepupunya. Ia mulai menepuk bahu Yami seraya tersenyum.

"jangan lupa Atem sebelum hari itu tiba, tunjukkan perhatianmu pada Yugi" Yami mulai menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu.

"aku akan berusaha!!"

-------Kamar Yami-------

Malam itu Yami terlihat mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Raut wajahnya begitu serius. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Bakura mulai risih melihat tingkah kawan punknya itu.

"BRENGSEK!!! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM HAH?!! KAU BENAR-BENAR MERUSAK PEMANDANGAN!!!" gerutu Bakura kesal karena kawan punknya itu terlihat mondar mandir di depan Televisi yang ia tonton. Yami tak mempedulikan perkataan Bakura dan terus mondar mandir seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"aaarrrgghhh!!! Kenapa hanya seminggu saja?!! Aku tak menyangka bahwa hawanya menjadi tegang begini!!!" keluh Yami. Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar hal itu.

"seminggu? Hei brengsek!! sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan hah?!!" tak lama kemudian Bakura mendapat perhatian Yami. Yami mulai menoleh ke arah kawannya dan mulai merespon pertanyaannya.

"seminggu lagi ulang tahun Yugi dan aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku di hari itu!!" keluh Yami. Bakura mulai serius menatap Yami.

"ulang tahun si culun? Lalu kenapa secepat itu kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Apa kau yakin si culun itu memiliki perasaan terhadapmu eh, culun god?" Yami hanya bisa pasrah mendengar hal itu.

"jangan panggil aku culun god Kura!!! Aku tidak culun!! Dan ya, aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Yugi di hari itu karena Yugi menyukai Ryou"

"WHOT!!!!" Bakura langsung tersentak kaget dan langsung melompat dari ranjang Yami. hal itu membuat Yami menjadi sweatdrop seketika.

"ka....kau kenapa Bakura?" Yami mulai bertanya dengan perasaan was-was. Bakura masih terlihat terbelalak shock.

"ja...jadi si culun itu suka pada Ryou? Yang benar saja!!" Yami hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar komentar Bakura.

"ya, hal itu terjadi karena kesalahanku. Aku kurang memberikan perhatian yang cukup significant terhadap Yugi. untuk itulah aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Yugi....."

"hah!! harusnya dari dulu kau menerima usulku untuk memelet si culun itu ke dukun!! Sekarang situasimu semakin sulit karena si culun itu akhirnya **'pol in lop'** dengan roommatenya. Kau benar-benar terlalu lemot Yami" Yami hanya bisa sewot mendengar ejekan Bakura.

"apa maksudmu mengatai aku lemot hah?!! aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku ingin Yugi membalas perasaanku apa adanya dan tanpa paksaan Bakura!!!" geram Yami. Bakura mulai membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"cih!! Terserah padamu. Jika nanti kau gagal dan patah hati, jangan salahkan aku" Yami mulai memutar bola matanya mendengar hal itu. ia mulai terlihat berfikir lagi. Bakura mulai menatap Yami dengan serius. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ryou bisa berhasil membuat Yugi jatuh cinta padanya.

'jika nanti Yami gagal dan Ryou menjadi kekasih si culun itu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu......tak akan kubiarkan Ryou menang semudah itu. kau lihat saja nanti, Ryou......' batin Bakura seraya tersenyum sinis. Ia sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana. Dan apapun yang terjadi, Bakura yakin rencananya pasti berhasil dan Ryou akan kalah dalam game ini.

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Di saat yang sama, Yugi terlihat berjalan perlahan-lahan menelusuri lorong. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ia mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Jou padanya.

"kenapa Jou terlihat aneh saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Ryou padaku? Lalu mengapa Jou bertanya mengenai perasaanku terhadap Ryou? Apa motifnya menanyakan semua itu padaku? Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan disini....." sebagai mahasiswa teladan, tentu Yugi tak bisa di bohongi semudah itu. sungguh sangat aneh saat kawan baiknya Jou yang tak pernah peduli dalam hal 'Love Life' ternyata mulai bertanya mengenai hal-hal itu terutama pada Yugi. Dan Yugi tahu sepertinya Jou tidak suka jika Ryou berada di dekatnya.

"apa Jou sengaja mencari tahu isi perasaanku demi seseorang? Demi seseorang yang mungkin menyimpan suatu perasaan terhadapku........Tapi demi siapa? Jika untuk Jou sendiri itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah bersama Kaiba dan hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman baik saja. Lalu Kaiba? Buat apa Kaiba mencari tahu hal-hal seperti itu mengenai diriku? dia sudah punya Jou kan? Lalu untuk siapa lagi? Masa Honda? Honda dan Anzu saling menyukai. Tidak mungkin Honda menyukaiku. Lalu.......orang lain yang berpotensi memiliki perasaan terhadapku........Pemilik kos?" Yugi mulai menghentikan perkataannya. Ia mulai berwajah horor saat membayangkan jika Jou benar-benar di suruh Pegasus untuk menyelidiki kisah cintanya dan mencari tahu siapa orang yang di sukainya.

"tidak mungkin Jou bekerja sama dengan Pegasus!! Dan Jou tak akan mungkin membahayakan(?) keadaanku dengan menceritakan apa yang kurasakan pada pemilik kos. Ya, tak mungkin Jou berkhianat padaku. Ia pasti akan melakukan ini demi kebaikanku tapi siapa yang membutuhkan informasi mengenai isi perasaanku? Bahkan Sampai-sampai Jou mau menyanggupinya?" Yugi benar-benar berfikir keras. Ia mulai mencoba untuk menganalisa.

"hmm.....aku yakin Jou melakukan ini untuk orang terdekat atau sahabat baiknya. Dan yang dekat dengan Jou adalah aku, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka dan tentunya Kaiba. Honda dan Anzu sudah tercoret dari daftar lalu Shizuka sudah menganggapku seperti kakaknya sendiri jadi tak mungkin jika ia menyimpan perasaan terhadapku. Dan yang tersisa tinggal Kaiba. Jou tentu akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu Kaiba karena Kaiba adalah kekasihnya. Dan jika memang ia membantu Kaiba untuk mencari tahu isi perasaanku, lalu informasi itu akan Kaiba gunakan untuk apa? Apa untuk orang lain? Orang yang terdekat dengan Kaiba? Yang memiliki potensi untuk menyukaiku.......tapi siapa? Orang yang terdekat dengan Kaiba..........apakah......"

BBBRRRRUUUAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!

"OUCH!!" Yugi tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang juga berjalan di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian bersamaan dengan suara jatuhnya tubuh Yugi, terdengar pula suara benda yang berceceran di lantai. Yugi mulai melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya dan ternyata dia adalah.....

"ISONO!!! APA-APAAN KAU INI!!!!" Kaiba terlihat berjalan menuju ke tempat Yugi dan figur itu bertabrakan. Dengan cepat figur yang menabrak Yugi alias Isono segera membereskan benda-benda kecil yang berceceran di lantai.

"ma...maafkan saya tuan Kaiba, kacamata hitam ini membuat saya kurang bisa melihat dengan jelas" Yugi yang mendengar hal itu mulai sweatdrop. Tentu saja semua bodyguard Kaiba pasti akan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Tak terkecuali Isono. Bahkan Yugi ragu apakah para Bodyguard itu akan melepas kacamata mereka saat hendak tidur ataupun saat akan mandi.

'mungkin kacamata mereka sudah diberi perekat agar tidak lepas atau mungkin semenjak lahir, mereka sudah memakai kacamata?' Yugi mulai tertawa dengan pikirannya yang mulai ngelantur. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membantu Isono mengumpulkan benda-benda kecil yang tercecer di lantai. Tak lama kemudian Kaiba mulai menghampiri Yugi.

"kau tidak apa-apa Yugi?"

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa Kaiba kun. Jangan khawatir" Yugi mulai tersenyum agar kekasih dari sahabat baiknya itu tidak khawatir. Lalu saat Yugi hendak mengambil benda-benda kecil yang tercecer di lantai, Kaiba langsung menahan tangan Yugi. Yugi agak terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Ka...Kaiba kun?"

"ah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengambilinya. Biar Isono saja yang mengambilnya. Ini semua kesalahan Isono" mendengar hal itu, Yugi mulai berdiri dan membiarkan Isono yang mengambilnya. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya saat melihat benda-benda yang berceceran itu. benda itu terlihat seperti kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang terbuat dari emas.

"a...apa benda-benda itu milikmu, Kaiba kun?" mendengar hal itu, Kaiba mulai bingung dan tidak nyaman.

"ah, i...iya itu milikku semuanya" jawab Kaiba singkat. Melihat raut wajah Kaiba yang terlihat tidak nyaman, Yugi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Tak lama kemudian setelah Isono mengambil semua kepingan puzzle itu, Kaiba mulai menoleh ke arah Yugi.

"maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi Yugi" Yugi hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya.

"ah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tadi juga tidak memperhatikan jalan" dengan itu Kaiba mulai tersenyum dan mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan Yugi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yugi. Tak lama kemudian setelah Yugi mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan, suara Kaiba terdengar dari arah belakang.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH ISONO!!! HARUSNYA SEBAGAI **ORANG TERDEKATKU**, KAU BISA MENGERTI BAGAIMANA KINERJA ORANG YANG PROFESIONAL!!!!"

"Ma...maafkan saya tuan Kaiba!! Sa...saya sungguh merasa terhormat menjadi **orang terdekat anda**. Saya akan berusaha untuk melaksanakan tugas dengan lebih baik lagi!!"

Seketika itu Yugi langsung shock dan mematung. Kata-kata **orang terdekat** itu terus terngiang di otaknya. Ia mulai memasukkan realitas yang baru saja terjadi ke dalam analisanya tentang masalah Jou tadi.

'ja....jangan-jangan **orang terdekat** Kaiba yang berpotensi untuk menyimpan perasaan suka terhadapku dan mengincar informasi mengenai isi perasaanku adalah........**ISONO**?!!' Seketika itu Yugi menjadi pucat. Ia mulai berfikiran bahwa Jou sengaja mencari tahu isi perasaannya setelah itu Jou memberitahu Kaiba dan Kaiba memberi tahu Isono agar Isono bisa membuat Yugi menjadi kekasihnya(?)

"ya Tuhan Jou!!! Tak kusangka dia ingin menjadi mak comblang antara aku dan Isono!!! Ini benar-benar kelewatan!! Walaupun aku tidak punya kekasih, tapi Jou tak bisa seenaknya begitu menjodohkan aku dengan Isono!!! Ya Tuhan Jou!! Masa type-typeku seperti Isono?!!" Yugi mulai sewot dengan kesalahpahaman itu. ia tak menyangka kawan baiknya akan berbuat seperti itu padanya. jika besok ia bertemu dengan Jou, ia bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan dengan kawan pirangnya itu.

-------Kamar Yami-------

"BRENGSEK!!! MASALAH KECIL SEPERTI INI SAJA KAU BINGUNGKAN!!! KAU SEPERTI PEREMPUAN SAJA, YAMI!!!" Bakura mulai sewot saat kawan punknya itu semakin lama semakin terlihat bingung. Yami menjadi semakin delusional karena rasa cemasnya yang kini sedang mencapai titik tertinggi.

"aku tak boleh sembarangan Bakura!!! Aku harus tampil sempurna saat aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Yugi nanti!! Aku harus bisa mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh!! Intonasi, kosakata pengucapan, serta diksi-diksinya!!! Semua harus sempurna agar Aibou benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang akan kuungkapkan padanya!!" Yami mulai membuka-buka tumpukan buku sastra miliknya. Ia mulai mencoba untuk merangkai sebuah puisi. Banyak sekali gumpalan kertas yang berceceran di lantai. Bakura semakin bertambah sewot melihat hal itu.

"dasar keparat!! Jika kau seperti ini terus, lama-lama kamar ini bisa dipenuhi banyak sampah brengsek!!! Sebaiknya kau ungkapkan perasaanmu seperti saat kau menjadi sex god dulu!!! Kau kan berbakat jika dalam hal memikat seseorang!!" Yami langsung berekspresi aneh mendengar perkataan kawan punknya itu.

"kau pikir Yugi suka jika di sentuh-sentuh dan di raba-raba hah?!! jika aku mendekati Yugi seperti saat aku menjadi sex god dulu, bisa-bisa aku di tendang olehnya!!" Yami mulai sewot. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Bakura. Saat ia menjadi sex god, cara Yami merayu dan mendekati seseorang sangatlah ekstrim. Tidak mungkin jika Yami menggunakan teknik sex godnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yugi. Jika Yami menggunakan teknik ekstrim itu, ia yakin Yugi pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"cih!! Lalu kau mau mendekati si culun itu seperti apa? Apa kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan gaya culun hah?!!" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahi mendengar hal itu.

"apa maksudmu?"

"ya culun!! Kau mengungkapkannya dengan penampilan culun, memakai kacamata yang tebal dan sebesar jendela(?), kancing kemejamu kau kancingkan hingga leher lalu membawa selembar puisi dan mengatakannya dengan gaya yang sangat formal dan aksen tergagap-gagap yang super lebay. Aku yakin ia pasti akan menerimamu. Culun akan menerima cinta sesama culun. Ahahahahahaha!!!" Bakura mulai tertawa dan asyik dengan imajinasinya membayangkan Yami sepenuhnya menjadi culun. Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kawannya itu.

"sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak culun Bakura!!!"

"hahaha!! La...lalu setelah deklarasi akbarmu itu ka...kau menjadi terkenal dan....hahahahaha!!! dan kau terpilih sebagai pemeran utama menggantikan film terbaru pengganti Betty La Fea, kau akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam film **Yami La Fea**!!! The culun God!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Kau adalah **YAMI LA FEA**!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" Bakura semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga bergulung-guling di atas lantai. Yami mulai sweatdrop dan mulai merasa tersinggung.

"GGGGRRRR!!!! DIAMLAH BAKURA!!!!" Yami mulai tidak senang dengan ejekan kawannya itu. Bakura masih saja terus tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"ya....ya Tuhan.....Yami la fea!!! Ahahahahaha!!! Aku bersedia menjadi produsernya!! Ahahahaha!!!"

"GGGRRRR!!! AKU BILANG DIAMLAH KEPARAT!!!!" Wajah Yami mulai memerah. Ia tidak mempedulikan Bakura dan mulai membaca buku sastranya. Tak lama kemudian setelah Bakura puas tertawa sampai-sampai ia mulai terkencing-kencing(?) di toilet, ia mulai bersandar di dinding dan mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"heh, kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu di hari ulang tahunnya kan? Lalu, apa kau sudah memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan pada si culun itu eh, Yami la fea?" mendengar hal itu, dalam sekejap Yami langsung mematung. Ia mulai melotot dan menatap Bakura dengan tatapan mengerikan. Hal itu membuat Bakura bingung dan mulai mundur perlahan-lahan.

"ka...kau kenapa keparat?" Bakura mulai terbelalak saat melihat Yami gemetar. Dalam sekejap kepribadian ganda kawan punknya itu mulai kembali kambuh.

"OH RA!!!! KENAPA AKU BISA MELUPAKAN HAL ITU?!!! HAL YANG PALING PENTING!!!! HADIAH ULANG TAHUN UNTUK AIBOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!! *BEEP*!!!" dengan cepat Yami mulai melakukan head bang ke dinding terdekat. Bakura hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu. tak lama kemudian setelah cukup puas Yami melakukan head bang, ia mulai melesat dan mencengkram tubuh Bakura. Ia mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kawannya itu.

"BAKURA!!!! A...APA YANG HARUS KUBERIKAN PADA AIBOU!!? APA?!! KATAKAN BAKURA!!!! KATAKAN PADAKU SEKARANG JUGA!!!!" Yami semakin terlihat mengerikan bak psycopath. Bakura mulai kesulitan untuk berbicara karena tubuhnya masih terus di guncangkan oleh Yami dengan cukup kuat.

"BER....BERHENTILAH MENGGUNCANGKAN TUBUHKU BRENGSEK!!!!" mendengar hal itu, Yami mulai melepas cengkramannya pada Bakura dan kembali terlihat bingung.

"a...aku harus memberikan hadiah apa Bakura?!! Hadiah agar Aibou terkesan padaku!!! Hadiah sebagai ungkapan cintaku padanya!!! Hadiah sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku padanya!!! Hadiah sebagai....."

"ggrrrr!!! Diamlah brengsek!!! Kau benar-benar cerewet!!! Berikan saja si culun itu hadiah............**KAOS KAKI!!!**"

"WHOT??"

"kaos kaki, brengsek!!! Berikan saja dia kaos kaki!!!" Yami hanya bisa menatap Bakura dengan ekspresi aneh. Dari sekian macam banyaknya pilihan hadiah seperti berlian, cincin, pakaian atau yang lainnya, mengapa Bakura mengusulkan **'kaos kaki'**?

"kau bilang hadiah ulang tahun yang cocok untuk Aibou adalah..........'kaos kaki'?" mendengar hal itu, Bakura mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"ya!! Berikan saja si culun itu kaos kaki. Lebih baik kau membeli kaos kaki di emperan saja. Lebih murah walaupun banyak yang berlubang, tak masalah kan?" Seketika itu Yami mulai memasang raut wajah yang mengerikan. Melihat hal itu, Bakura mulai merinding. Tak lama kemudian Yami mulai mendekat ke arah Bakura dan tersenyum seperti iblis.

"jadi di hari ulang tahun Aibou, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya dan memberikan hadiah yang sangaaaaaaat **'berkesan'** dan sangaaaaaat **'elegant'** yakni sebuah..............**'kaos kaki'**? ungkapan cintaku di simbolkan dengan **'kaos kaki'**? hehe........YANG BENAR SAJA BRENGSEK!!!! SEBENARNYA YANG TOLOL DI SINI SIAPA HAH?!! DASAR IDIOT!!!!" Seketika itu Yami langsung menjitak kepala Bakura dengan sangat keras. Bakura mulai menggeram karena sakit.

"OUCH!!! TAK PERLU MENJITAK KEPALAKU SEPERTI ITU BRENGSEK!!!"

"SALAH SENDIRI KAU IDIOT!!! DASAR KAKEK-KAKEK BOLOT!!!" Yami mulai menatap tajam ke arah Bakura. Ia benar-benar serius. Bakura mulai mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"lalu memangnya hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan, keparat!!!?" bentak Bakura emosi.

"aku juga tidak tahu!!! Tak perlu membentak seperti itu!!!" gerutu Yami kesal. Keheningan terjadi sejenak karena dua pria itu sama-sama berfikir keras. Yami kembali melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di dinding.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku memberikan hadiah yang menjadi kegemaran Aibou......sebuah benda yang sangat disukai olehnya.......tapi apa?" Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"heh! Yang menjadi kegemaran si culun itu eh? Berikan saja dia hadiah......."

"hadiah apa?" Yami mulai was-was. Ia takut jika Bakura akan berbicara ngelantur lagi. Tak lama kemudian Bakura semakin tersenyum seperti iblis. Yami mulai memiliki firasat buruk.

"berikan dia........**'tong sampah'**"

Seketika itu juga, dunia seakan menciut bagi Yami. kini ia menyadari bahwa tak ada gunanya ia meminta bantuan pada kawannya itu. sekali ia menuruti usul Bakura, keadaan akan semakin bertambah kacau. Dengan wajah bosan, Yami hanya bisa berkata dengan pasrah.

"ya.....ya.....tong sampah, sungguh kreatif sekali......" sahut Yami dengan nada sarkastik. Ia mulai mengejek keidiotan Bakura dengan tepuk tangan. Bakura mulai cemberut melihat hal itu.

"hei!! Aku punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk pilihan tong sampah itu brengsek!!!" gerutu Bakura.

"oh ya? Apa itu?" Yami mulai tersenyum sinis.

"hah!! kembaran culunmu itu adalah orang yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu kan? Aku yakin sebagai seorang 'sampahman' ia pasti senang jika kau memberinya tong sampah sebagai persediaan senjata!!!" Bakura terlihat percaya diri dengan argumentnya. Yami mulai menatap kawannya itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"oh......jadi di hari ulang tahun Yugi, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku seperti ini : Aibou......sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini Aibou.....aku mencintaimu dan terimalah hadiah 'spesial' ini sebagai ungkapan cintaku padamu.........terimalah.......'**tong sampah spesial'** ini......"

DDDDDUUUAAAAAKKKK!!!!!

"ADDOOOWWWW!!!!" Bakura mulai mengerang kesakitan saat Yami mulai melemparkan buku sastra super tebal miliknya ke arah kepala Bakura. Yami mulai memasang wajah garang terhadap kawannya itu.

"BAKA!!! HANYA ORANG SARAPLAH YANG AKAN MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANNYA DENGAN HADIAH TONG SAMPAH!! KAU PIKIR ORANG SENANG DIBERI SAMPAH HAH?!! DASAR GOBLOK!!! AIBOU AKAN MENGIRA BAHWA AKU SUDAH GILA JIKA AKU MEMBERINYA SAMPAH!!! PAKAILAH OTAKMU SEDIKIT DASAR IDIOT!!!!" Yami mulai memaki-maki Bakura. Bakura hanya bisa cemberut mendengar hal itu.

"BRENGSEK!!! SETIDAKNYA HARGAILAH PENDAPATKU!!! KAU TAK PERLU MELEMPAR KEPALAKU DENGAN BUKU BEGINI DAMMIT!!!" Bakura kembali mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ia bersyukur bahwa kepalanya tidak mengalami pendarahan(?)

"Cih!!" Yami hanya bisa membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian seseorang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"bingung dalam menentukan hadiah eh, Atem?" dalam sekejap Yami langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Seto? ada apa kau kemari?" Kaiba mulai berjalan seraya membawa sebuah kotak keemasan. Ia mulai memberikan kotak bersimbol mata udjat di bagian tengahnya itu pada Yami. Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat benda yang berada di tangannya itu.

"apa ini?"

"itu hanyalah benda peninggalan ibumu. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang terbuat dari emas"

"kepingan puzzle?" Yami mulai membuka kotak itu dan ternyata benar yang dikatakan Kaiba. Banyak sekali kepingan puzzle dengan berbagai bentuk di dalamnya. Bakura mulai terbelalak melihat hal itu. ia juga ikut mengamati kepingan puzzle di dalam kotak itu.

"i...ini benar-benar terbuat dari emas!!" sahut Bakura terkejut. Yami mulai menatap ke arah Kaiba.

"sebenarnya apa ini Seto?" Kaiba mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"kepingan puzzle itu adalah bagian dari millenium puzzle. Ibumu menitipkannya padaku dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu saat kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu" jelas Kaiba. Yami mulai menautkan alisnya.

"millenium puzzle?" ia lalu mulai kembali mengamati kepingan-kepingan itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa ibunya memiliki peninggalan seperti ini.

"susunlah kepingan puzzle itu Atem. berikan puzzle itu sebagai hadiah untuk Aiboumu. Itu sudah menjadi amanah dari ibumu. Ibumu pernah bilang padaku bahwa puzzle itu memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang misterius. Ia bisa mengabulkan sebuah permintaan jika kau berhasil menyusun kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu. sejak dulu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menyusun puzzle itu. dia adalah ibumu"

"ibu?" Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Kaiba mulai mengangguk.

"ya....ibumu waktu itu membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun untuk dapat menyelesaikan puzzle itu" seketika itu Yami dan Bakura langsung terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Kaiba.

"ti....tiga tahun!!!" Yami benar-benar terkejut dengan hal itu. kini ia harus menyelesaikan kepingan puzzle itu sebagai hadiah untuk Yugi. Dan ia harus menyelesaikan puzzle itu dalam waktu seminggu saja.

"i...ini tidak realistis Seto!!! a...aku tak mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu seminggu!!!" Kaiba hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya Atem. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan puzzle itu. kau jenius dalam game bukan? Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah game yang harus kau taklukan. Aku yakin Yugi akan menerima cintamu jika kau memberikan puzzle itu sebagai hadiah. percayalah pada puzzle itu" Kaiba mulai menepuk bahu sepupunya sebelum pada akhirnya ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Yami. Yami hanya bisa melongo dengan hal itu. Bakura kembali melipat kedua tangannya.

"cih!! Sepupumu itu seenaknya saja menyuruhmu menyelesaikan puzzle seperti ini hanya dalam waktu seminggu?!" Yami hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan hal itu.

"aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya Bakura. Walaupun hal itu mustahil, aku tetap akan berusaha menyelesaikan puzzle ini demi Yugi" dengan itu, Yami mulai duduk di ranjangnya dan mencoba untuk menyusun kepingan puzzle yang sangat kompleks itu. ia yakin bahwa ia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Ia percaya bahwa puzzle itu akan bisa mewujudkan harapannya. Tak diketahui oleh Yami, seseorang ternyata telah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Kaiba tadi. Ia mulai menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman seperti iblis.

"kau pikir puzzle itu akan bisa menyatukanmu dengan Yugi kun? Hah! kau salah Yami.......akan kubuat puzzle itu adalah penghalang antara kau dengan Yugi kun......kau lihat saja nanti....."

To Be Continued......

Kini kesempatan untuk meraih hati Yugi datang untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Yami. dengan segenap harapan yang tersisa, ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan Millenium Puzzle peninggalan ibunya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Lalu apakah yang terjadi? Akankah semua itu bisa berjalan dengan mulus? Ataukah cobaan akan kembali menghadang? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : gomen!! Lagi-lagi chapter yang penuh dengan basa basi lebay!! Garing pula!! Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para pemirsa(?) sekalian. Wokeh, balasan review XDD :

To Vichan91312 : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Vichan!! ^_^ Yami masih nggak nyerah kok tapi cobaan belum tentu berhenti, hehehehe XP (langsung disayat) Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Arigato ne!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Kurii chan!! ^__^ Honda dan Anzu bakal balik lagi kok nanti. Hehe, disini Bakura udah muncul. Yami masih punya kesempatan terakhir. Hehe Sekali lagi arigato ne kurii chan!! ^_^

To Sora Tsubameki : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Sora san!! ^__^ saya senang sudah anda anggap seperti sahabat sendiri!! (langsung nangis darah gaje sangking senengnya) saya juga sudah menganggap anda sahabat saya sejak dulu. Ehehehe ^^ untuk salam ke om peggy. Om Peggy!!! Ada salam dari fans anda!!! Ini ada kadonya juga!!! Kadonya imut banget lho om!! (langsung ngasih kado ke Peggy)

Pegasus : O_O OUW MAI GOAT!!! A...AKU TAK MENYANGKA JIKA PUNYA PENGGEMAR!!! HIKS.....KADONYA IMUTZ BANGET!! ADA TEDDY BEAR(?)NYA LAGI!!! HUWAAAA!!! SUNGGUH IMOOEEETT!!!! MUANTUAPS!!! KRENYUES DUAN SUOO SWEE.......

DDDUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Pegasus : AARRGGHHH!!!(langsung tepar ke hongkong(?))

Yugi dkk : Alhamdullilah!!! T_T (langsung nangis bahagia dan langsung tumpengan buat ngerayain teparnya Pegasus)

Author : (tawa laknat) ahahaha!! Mampus loe banci sarap!! Hehe, wokeh, arigato ne Sora san!!! Ganbatte ne!! ^-^/

To coolkid 4869 : terima kasih untuk reviewnya coolkid san!! ^_^ oh, ternyata ilmu piano ama keyboard lain ya? Ehehehe, Jou disini nggak oon-oon banget kok coolkid san, dia bahkan bisa nganalisa tuh XP (langsung dikeplak Jou) bokong Jou udah 80 % sembuh. Ntar kalo 100% si Kaiba langsung tancep gas tuh ahahaha!! XDD (langsung ditampol Kaiba) wokeh, arigato ne coolkid san!!! ^__^

To Ryuu No Kami : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Ryuu kun!! ^__^ wah, mau buat fic di YGO fandom ya? Buat puzzleshipping donk!! XP (langsung di bom karna maksa) hehe, Anzu ma Honda taunya Jou jadian sama Kaiba karena di kerjain. tapi mereka nggak tahu kalo Jou beneran suka ama Kaiba makanya Jou tidak mau kehidupan seksnya terekspos. Kan malu-maluin tuh!! Ehehe....XP (langsung dikaplok ama Jou) wokeh, sekali lagi arigato ne Ryuu kun!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : terima kasih buat reviewnya Shara san!! ^__^ kura sang penari ular kita tercinta sudah muncul dengan membawa sebuah kata sakral 'Yami La Fea' XDD (langsung dijotos Yami) btw, kata-kata Malik di Abridged ternyata kebalikan dari kata-katanya Ryou di Abridged 'I'm not a gay, but I'm just a British' ahahaha....XDD (langsung ditampol Ryou) hehe, sekali lagi Arigato ne Shara san!! XDD

To Nonohana Kizure : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Nonohana san!! ^__^ saatnya menjawab pertanyaan : hehe, masa lalunya Bakura sama Ryou masih belum saatnya diungkap. Masih lama hehehe XD (langsung digergaji) kura udah muncul di chapter ini. untuk om Peggy alias Pegasus mungkin muncul di chapter depan. Hehe, untuk Malik, Hoi!! Malik!! Loe dapet salam dari Nonohana san!! Katanya Jangan rated M di genteng donk!!!

Malik : (mad) itu salahmu sendiri karena menyuruhku Rated M di atas atap dodol!!! Dasar Author sarap!!!

Author : (sweatdrop) ehehehe....gomen Malik. hmm untuk reaksi Isis mungkin dia udah panas kali ya? Hehe, tenang Yami masih belum nyerah tapi nggak tahu ntar dapet cobaan lagi apa nggak, hehehehe (tawa iblis) wokeh, arigato ne!! Nonohana san!!! ^__^

To Shigeru chan : terima kasih buat reviewnya Shigeru chan!! ^__^/ hehe, hot scene heartshipping ya? Hmm....boleh saja. pasti saya pertimbangkan jadi tunggu saja, apa yang akan terjadi antara Ryou dan Yugi nanti hehehehe XDD (langsung dijotos dan di bom ama puzzleshipper) sekali lagi, arigato ne!!! Shigeru chan!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Aihara san!! ^__^ senang melihat anda kembali di kotak review. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Sekali lagi arigato ne!!! ^^

To Devil xXx : terima kasih buat reviewnya Devil san!! ^__^ semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Arigato ne!!

To BM,Lisa,Y x Y dan seluruh pembaca lainnya : Arigato ne!!! Thanks!! XDDD

Yugi : ingat, sebelum meninggalkan fic ini diharap melakukan review ulang seperti biasa. Saran, kritik bangunan dan segala pertanyaan akan diterima dengan senang hati ^^

Yami : -_- untuk Flame akan digunakan untuk merajam Pegasus gila-gilaan...

Author : wokeh!! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!! Ja Ne Minna XDD


	22. Chapter 22 : Mistaken Assumtion

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 22-------

Mistaken Assumtion

Pagi itu Bakura terlihat membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Yami menerima kepingan puzzle dari Kaiba. Kawan punknya itu terlihat terus berusaha menyusun kepingan puzzle itu. bahkan Yami rela begadang hanya untuk menyusunnya. Hal itu membuat Bakura yang biasanya tidur di atas lantai dengan alas selimut kini bisa dengan leluasa tidur di atas ranjang Yami. walaupun begitu terkadang Bakura agak kasihan dengan Yami yang hanya tidur satu jam saja setiap harinya. Bahkan kawan mantan sex godnya itu sering menderita sakit perut karena terlambat makan. Tapi apapun omongan Bakura untuk menasehati kawan punknya itu tetap saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Yami. kawan jabriknya itu akan tetap keras kepala untuk menyusun puzzle itu sampai selesai.

"hei Yami......apa kau begadang lagi kemarin huh?" Bakura mulai bertanya dengan lemah. Yami yang dari tadi masih terlihat duduk di kursi dan menyusun puzzle hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Bakura lalu mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai menghampiri kawan punknya itu. di sana puzzle yang disusun Yami masihlah belum tampak bentuknya. Kawan punknya itu masih terlihat menyusun bagian atasnya. Walaupun begitu puzzle itu masih jauh dari kata selesai. Semakin lama kepingan puzzle itu terasa semakin rumit dan kompleks. Bakura sungguh takjub pada kawannya itu karena ia bisa tahan untuk mencoba memasang puzzle serumit itu.

"sebaiknya kau beristirahat sejenak Yami......sudah tiga hari ini kau begadang terus. Kemarin saja kau mencoba untuk menyelesaikan puzzle itu 24 jam. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat satu atau dua jam untuk sekarang" Yami hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya menatap Bakura.

"aku tidak bisa beristirahat Bakura. aku harus menyelesaikan puzzle ini untuk Aibou. Jika aku beristirahat sebentar, waktuku untuk menyelesaikan puzzle ini akan terpotong. Sekarang sudah tiga hari berlalu. Aku masih belum bisa menyelesaikan bagian atasnya. Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan setidaknya sepertiga dari bagian puzzle ini...." dengan itu, Yami kembali mencoba untuk memasang kepingan puzzlenya. Bakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan sikap kawan punknya itu. saat ini Yami terlihat begitu berantakan. Kedua mata merahnya terlihat sayu dan bagian bawah matanya terlihat hitam karena kurang tidur. Rambut jabrik tiga warna kawannya itu juga terlihat tak beraturan. Ia tak pernah melihat kawannya menjadi seberantakan ini.

"jika kau memaksakan diri, lama-lama kau bisa sakit brengsek!!"

"a...aku tak peduli akan hal itu......" Yami terlihat keras kepala. Bakura lalu mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"hah!! jika kau terus-terusan 'bertapa' di dalam kamar seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa mendekati si culun itu brengsek. Kau sudah melewatkan tiga hari untuk tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Jika sekarang kau masih tidak keluar kamar, siapa tahu si culun itu ternyata sedang bermesraan dengan Ryou...." mendengar hal itu, Yami mulai menatap tajam ke arah Bakura. Amarah mulai muncul dalam hatinya.

"jangan berkata seperti itu....."

"jangan berkata seperti itu? heh, dengar brengsek!! yang kukatakan itu ada benarnya!! Pasti Ryou akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuat Yugi semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Jika kau tidak memberi perhatian pada si culun itu, bisa-bisa ungkapan cintamu ditolak mentah-mentah saat hari ulang tahunnya nanti. Walau bagaimanapun juga, kau harus memberi perhatian pada calon pasanganmu itu....." Yami mulai terdiam mendengar hal itu. yang dikatakan Bakura ada benarnya juga. Ia terlalu fokus pada puzzle sampai-sampai ia melupakan perhatiannya pada Yugi. Ia harus menjalankan saran Kaiba untuk memberikan perhatian pada Yugi sesignificant mungkin. Dengan itu Yami mulai meletakkan puzzlenya dan mulai beranjak menuju toilet untuk mandi. Bakura mulai tersenyum sinis melihat hal itu.

"heh! Ternyata kata-kataku yang asal-asalan di dengarkan juga olehnya......"

--------------

Sore itu Yugi terlihat berjalan pulang menuju wisma Sennen. sesaat setelah ia tiba di depan wisma, sebuah limo terlihat berhenti di hadapan Yugi. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Jou dan Kaiba yang turun dari limo.

"hei Yug!! Kemana saja kau!!" Jou mulai menepuk bahu Yugi seraya tersenyum. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"kemana saja? Tentu saja aku dari kampus Jou" Jou mulai tertawa mendengar jawaban kawannya itu.

"bukan itu maksudku Yug. Tadi aku juga sudah mulai masuk kuliah. Saat pulang tadi, aku mencarimu agar kita bisa pulang sama-sama dengan limonya Seto. lagipula kan cape jika kau pulang ke wisma jalan kaki terus? Harusnya kau tadi menungguku Yug....." jelas Jou. Seketika itu juga Yugi mulai merinding dan pucat.

'ja...jangan-jangan Jou sengaja ingin mengajakku pulang dengan limo Kaiba a...agar Jo...Jou bi...bisa mem...membuatku dekat de...dengan I..Is..Is..Iso..Iso...Isono!!' batin Yugi merinding. Ia lalu mulai menoleh ke arah samping. Di sana terlihat Kaiba sedang berbicara dengan Isono. Seketika itu juga Yugi menjadi semakin pucat. Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat kawan kecilnya itu.

"ka...kau kenapa Yug? Wajahmu pucat seperti orang yang baru saja melihat Anzu berubah wujud menjadi nenek lampir!!" Yugi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal itu. Jou mulai khawatir saat bola mata violet milik kawannya itu terlihat menerawang. Dengan cepat Yugi mulai menggeret lengan Jou menuju ke taman wisma. Ia hanya ingin berada sejauh mungkin dengan eksistensi yang bernama 'Isono'

"Yug?" Jou benar-benar semakin bingung dengan kawannya itu. tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai menatap tajam ke arah Jou.

"apa maksudnya ini Jou!!" Jou mulai terkejut dengan kawannya itu.

"a...ada apa Yug?"

"jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Jou!! Aku tak bisa di bohongi!!"

"huh?" Jou mulai menggarukkan kepala tanda bingung. Yugi mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan kembali menatap tajam ke arah kawannya itu.

"kemarin kau melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk seseorang kan?" Jou mulai menautkan alisnya.

"pertanyaan?" seketika itu Yugi mulai menepuk keningnya sendiri dan mulai mengeluh.

"pertanyaan tentang perasaanku Jou!! Perasaanku terhadap Ryou!!" mendengar hal itu, Jou mulai menatap Yugi dengan serius.

"soal itu ya...."

"sudahlah Jou akui saja. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau pasti sengaja menanyakan hal itu padaku demi seseorang kan?" tanya Yugi tegas. Jou mulai menghela nafasnya. Sahabat baiknya itu memang tak bisa dibohongi.

"ah, aku memang melakukan itu demi seseorang. Tapi percayalah Yug, aku melakukan hal itu demi kebaikanmu juga" seketika itu Yugi mulai menatap Jou dengan pandangan aneh.

"demi kebaikanku? Demi kebaikanku katamu?!! Kau bilang membuatku dekat dengan orang lain yang tidak ku ketahui itu baik?!!"

"a...aku hanya ingin membantumu Yug!! Aku tak akan mau membuatmu dekat dengan orang sembarangan. Pilihanku benar-benar sudah tepat Yug!! Dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu!!" Yugi kembali shock mendengar perkataan Jou.

'ja...jadi menurut Jou, **Isono **adalah pilihan yang **'tepat'** dan sungguh-sungguh **'menyukaiku'**?? ya...ya Tuhan Jou.....' Yugi mulai menatap Jou dengan pandangan aneh. Jou mulai mencoba menjelaskan.

"sejak dulu ia sudah menyukaimu Yug.....walaupun aku sempat membencinya karena perbuatannya waktu itu, kini aku bisa melihat bahwa, ia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Yugi. Ia sungguh sangat tulus dengan perasaannya. Aku harap kau bisa mempertimbangkannya Yugi.....ia benar-benar mencintaimu....." seketika itu juga dunia Yugi seakan menciut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sejak dulu **Isono **ternyata sudah memasuki tahap **'Lop'** dengan Yugi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus menjadi kekasih dari om-om macam Isono. Baginya, Pegasus sudah merupakan mimpi yang paling buruk dalam hidup Yugi. Kini ia harus menambahkan daftar mimpi buruknya dengan Isono. Sungguh sebuah kehidupan yang menyenangkan(?)

'kenapa aku tak bisa lepas dari yang namanya 'om-om'? oh Ra......' keluh Yugi dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Jou mulai menepuk bahu Yugi.

"ayolah Yug, aku tahu kau pasti juga memikirkan dia kan? Sudahlah, sebaiknya pertimbangkan dulu perasaannya Yug. Lagipula dia lumayan kan? dia lebih tampan dari Ryou. Ya.....walaupun dia tidak semanis Ryou sih. Tapi dia sangat ideal dan keren. Sungguh cocok untukmu......"

"APA?!!" Yugi benar-benar makin shock. Kini ia mulai meragukan 'kewarasan' Jou.

'Jou menganggap '**Isono'** itu tampan, ideal dan........**KEREN?!!** dan Jou bilang bahwa '**Isono cocok'** denganku? **COCOK!! C-O-C-O-K?!!**' Yugi mulai terbelalak pucat memikirkan itu. ia lalu mulai menatap tajam ke arah Jou.

"kau gila Jou!!!" Jou mulai terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"gi...gila? a...apa maksudmu Yugi?"

"kau bilang dia tampan!!! Kau bilang dia sangat ideal dan cocok untukku?!! **COCOK **JOU!!! **C-O-C-O-K!!!**" Jou mulai mengernyutkan dahinya melihat respon Yugi.

"di...dia memang 'cocok' untukmu Yugi. Dia tampan!! Dia keren!! Lagipula dia juga orang terdekat Kaiba!! Pilihanku sudah tepat untukmu Yug!! Percayalah padaku!!"

"SUDAH TEPAT KATAMU?!! WALAUPUN IA ORANG TERDEKAT KAIBA, TAPI AKU TAK MAU DISANDINGKAN DENGAN DIA JOU!!! AKU TAK MAU DISANDINGKAN DENGAN OM-OM!!!"

"HAH?!! OM-OM?!!" Jou mulai sweatdrop dengan hal itu. ia mulai menatap Yugi dengan pandangan aneh.

'ma...masa Yugi menganggap Yami......'om-om' sih??' batin Jou bingung. Yugi mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"walaupun aku tak punya kekasih tapi kau tak bisa sembarangan memilihkan jodoh untukku Jou!! Masa mentang-mentang tubuhku pendek dan perawakanku seperti anak kecil, kau harus menyandingkanku dengan type om-om? Aku masih muda Jou!! Setidaknya carilah perbedaan usia yang tidak terlalu jauh!! Pilihanmu itu benar-benar parah Jou!! Aku tidak mau dengannya!!" Jou semakin mengernyutkan dahinya. Mengapa Yugi menganggap Yami sudah tua? Bukankah perbedaan usia mereka sangat kecil? Saat ini Yugi masih berumur 18 tahun sedangkan Yami? dia sudah berumur 21 tahun. Perbedaan usia mereka hanya beda 3 tahun saja kan? Mengapa sudah dikatakan om-om?

"ah.....a..aku tak tahu mengapa dia bisa kau anggap om-om tapi aku yakin jika kau memilihnya, kau akan mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah Yug. Apalagi melihat potensi karir yang akan dia geluti nantinya. Kau bisa menjadi orang yang sukses Yugi!! Bahkan terkenal di dunia manca negara!!"

"apa?!! Ter...terkenal?!!" Yugi semakin menganga menatap Jou. Masa pekerjaan sebagai seorang 'Bodyguard' bisa membuatnya terkenal? Terkenal dari hongkong?

"ayolah Yug, walaupun kau tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi tak ada yang bisa memungkiri bahwa dia keren. apalagi dia sudah merubah penampilannya. Dia tampak lebih seksi bukan?"

"a..apa!? se...seksi?!!" Yugi semakin pucat. Penampilan Isono yang selalu memakai jas hitam, kacamata hitam dan juga tambahan **'kumis tipis',** Oh Ra!! **KUMIS!!!!** **K-U-M-I-S!!!!** Jou sebut itu........**'SEKSI'??**

"uhh....en...entahlah Jou, a...aku tidak terlalu suka dengan pria yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam dan **'berkumis'**"

"A...Apa?!! ber...ber**'KUMIS'**?!!" kini ganti Jou yang mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

'se...sejak kapan Yami.......berkumis? perasaan kemarin dia tidak menumbuhkan kumis. Masa tiga hari ini kumisnya sudah tumbuh lebat sih?' batin Jou merinding. Ia semakin bertambah bingung dan tak mengerti maksud perkataan Yugi.

"ah, mungkin dia bosan dengan penampilannya yang biasanya. makanya dia memakai kumis Yug....." mendengar hal itu, Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"bosan? Dari dulu dia kan sudah berkumis Jou!!! Dia tak pernah memangkas habis kumisnya!! Dan Aku yakin setelah ini, ia pasti akan menumbuhkan '**brewok'!!!**"

"hah!! bre....**brewok?!!**" Jou mulai sweatdrop dengan hal itu. ia mulai merinding jika membayangkan Yami menumbuhkan brewok ataupun janggut dan berkumis tebal.

'se...sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Yami untuk mencukur kumis dan brewoknya. Yugi tak suka dengan pria lebat(?)' batin Jou.

"Dan kau tahu Jou? bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu kedua matanya seperti apa karena dia selalu memakai kacamata hitam bak **the** **matrik!!!**"

"Whot?!!" Jou mulai menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

'se...sejak kapan Yami terobsesi dengan **'The Matrik'?** se....sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini.....' batin Jou. Tak lama kemudian, ia mencoba meluruskan permasalahan ini dengan kawan jabriknya itu.

"tu...tunggu dulu Yugi, sepertinya ada yang salah disini....."

"salah?!! Dari awal hal ini sudah salah Jou!! Kau sengaja mencari informasi tentang perasaanku dengan maksud untuk menjodohkanku dengan orang terdekat Kaiba. Dan parahnya lagi kau ingin menjodohkan aku dengan seorang om-om!! OM-OM JOU!!! OM-OM YANG HANYA BEKERJA SEBAGAI BODYGUARD?!!! YA AMPUN JOU!!!"

"Bo....bodyguard? tu....tunggu dulu Yug!! Ka...kau salah paham!!! Aku hanya ingin menjodohkanmu dengan....."

"dengan siapa lagi Jou!!! Kau pasti ingin menjodohkanku dengan **ISONO KAN?!!!**"

"A...APA!?!! **I....ISONO!!!!**" Dalam sekejap Jou mulai terbelalak dan mulutnya juga mulai menganga hingga 30 sentimeter. Yugi meneriakkan nama 'Isono' begitu menggelegar hingga pada akhirnya mereka tak menyadari bahwa saat ini di belakang Jou sudah terdapat Kaiba dan 'Isono' yang sedang mematung saat mendengar hal itu. keheningan terjadi sejenak. Bahkan Yugi hanya bisa menganga melihat Kaiba dan Isono yang masih mematung dan terbelalak di belakang Jou. Jou juga masih mematung dan tak berkedip sama sekali. Keadaan itu benar-benar terasa sangat aneh. Tak lama kemudian, Kaiba mulai angkat bicara.

"umm.....se...sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini......"

-------Kamar Yami-------

"HEI!! KELUARLAH KEPARAT!!! TADI AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG LEBIH BAIK KAU MENCARI UDARA SEGAR DI LUAR DAN BERIKAN PERHATIAN PADA AIBOUMU ITU!!!" Bakura terlihat kesal. Kawan punknya itu ternyata masih persisten untuk menyelesaikan puzzlenya.

"diamlah Bakura!! Setelah sepertiga dari puzzle ini selesai, aku akan menemui Aibou!!" gerutu Yami seraya mencoba untuk terus memasang kepingan puzzlenya. Bakura hanya bisa mengeluh dengan hal itu.

"hah!! sepertiganya? Aku yakin sampai tengah malam nanti, kau tak akan bisa menyelesaikan sepertiga dari puzzle itu!! pikiranmu sekarang sudah terlalu kacau Yami!! setidaknya tenangkanlah pikiranmu dulu!! Wajahmu itu sudah seperti puzzle!!!" Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. namun ia tetap tidak mempedulikan perkataan kawan punknya itu dan terus mencoba menyusun puzzlenya. Bakura hanya bisa cemberut dengan hal itu.

'dasar keras kepala!! Akan kubuat kau mengangkat bokongmu dari kursi itu Yami!!' Bakura mulai beranjak menuju ke tempat sound system Yami. sound system itu terlihat berdebu karena tak pernah dipakai. Bakura lalu mulai memasukkan sebuah kaset cd ke dalam disk player. Ia mulai meningkatkan volume hingga 100%. Bakura menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan.

"saatnya kembali berpesta, Yami....."

//I WANT TO BREAK FREE!!!! I WANT TO BREAK FREE!!!! I WANT TO BREAK FREE FROM YOUR LIES YOU'RE SO SELF SATISFIED!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!! I WAN'T TO BREAK FREE!!!!//

Alunan lagu I want to break free dari band Queen, membuat Yami tersentak kaget. Kepingan puzzle yang ada di tangannya sampai terpental di lantai. Bakura menyalakan sound system mereka begitu keras sekali. Telinga Yami hampir serasa copot mendengar musik berisik itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKURA!!! KECILKAN VOLUMENYA BRENGSEK!!!!" Bakura tidak menghiraukan perintah Yami dan mulai bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik.

"GOD KNOWS!!!! GOD KNOWS!!!! I WANT TO BREAK FREE!!!!" Yami mulai geram dengan aksi kawan punknya itu. ia tahu bahwa Bakura sengaja melakukan hal ini agar ia bisa break sejenak dan mencari udara segar di luar. Kini walaupun Yami memaksakan diri untuk memasang puzzle, ia tak akan bisa berkosentrasi dengan sound system yang dinyalakan kawannya itu.

"awas kau nanti!!" dengan berat hati Yami mulai membawa buku tata negara super tebal miliknya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Bakura hanya bisa tersenyum sinis melihat hal itu.

'kau harus bisa mendapatkan si culun itu Yami karena Ryou.......adalah milikku'

//GOD KNOWS!!! GOD KNOWS!!! I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE!!!!//

-------Taman Wisma Sennen-------

"ja...jadi, orang yang ingin dipasangkan denganku bu...bukan Isono?!!" Yugi mulai pucat saat ia mengetahui bahwa semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Jou bahkan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"buat apa aku menjodohkanmu dengan Isono Yug!! Lagipula tak mungkin Isono memendam perasaan seperti itu terhadapmu!!" keluh Jou. Kini dunia seakan menciut bagi Yugi. Ia sudah salah paham dan parahnya lagi, di belakang Jou masih terdapat Isono dengan sweatdrop super besar di samping keningnya. Bahkan ia mendapat pandangan aneh dari seorang Seto Kaiba. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Yugi. Kini ia hanya ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini. kejadian ini benar-benar sangat amat terlalu memalukan.

"uhh....a...aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahpahaman ini Isono-san" Yugi mulai membungkuk di hadapan Isono seraya meminta maaf. Wajahnya kini benar-benar merah bagaikan darah. Jika saja wajah manusia bisa meleleh, Yugi yakin pasti saat ini kepalanya sudah menjadi sebuah tengkorak.

"uhh....ti...tidak masalah tuan Yugi" Isono terlihat menggaruk kepalanya dan sedikit bingung. Jou mulai menghela nafasnya tanda lega.

"syukurlah......kesalahpahaman ini akhirnya bisa diluruskan....." ujar Jou singkat. Kaiba lalu mulai menghampiri Jou dan mulai mendekap bahu peliharaannya itu sambil menatap kearah Yugi.

"orang terdekatku belum tentu hanya bodyguard saja Yugi. Mengapa kau bisa sampai berfikiran bahwa kami ingin memasangkan dirimu dengan Isono? Hal itu sangatlah mustahil" mendengar hal itu, Yugi mulai terdiam dan menunduk. Ia benar-benar **sangat **malu sekali. Jou mulai tersenyum dan mulai menepuk bahu kawannya.

"sudahlah Yug, jangan khawatirkan masalah ini. semuanya sudah jelas kan? Kau tak perlu takut lagi jika berada di dekat Isono" hal itu membuat Yugi semakin malu. Ia benar-benar ingin mencakar-cakar wajahnya sendiri.

"ah, a...aku mengerti Jou. La...lalu jika memang bukan Isono, siapa yang ingin kau pasangkan denganku Jou?" Yugi mulai mendongak menatap kawan pirangnya itu. Jou terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"kupikir kau tahu siapa orangnya Yug. Aduh.....gimana bilangnya ya....?" melihat Jou yang kebingungan, Kaiba mulai menyela pembicaraan.

"jangan khawatir Yugi, orang yang ingin kami pasangkan denganmu adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Ia juga orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Percayalah padaku, aku bisa menjamin bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh tulus dengan perasaannya terhadapmu. Kau tak akan menyesal jika memilihnya. Aku memang tak dapat mengatakan siapa orangnya namun, jika kau ingin memikirkannya lebih dalam lagi, kau pasti tahu siapa dia. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kepekaan dan empati"

"kepekaan dan.....empati?" Yugi mulai menautkan alisnya. Kaiba hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"terkadang seseorang yang terlihat tidak menyimpan konspirasi apapun sebenarnya jika diselidiki lebih dalam lagi, aku yakin ia pasti akan menyimpan sesuatu di hatinya. Jadi, jangan terlalu terpaku dengan penampakan luarnya saja Yugi. Dia memang pintar dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadapmu" Yugi mulai memikirkan perkataan Kaiba dalam-dalam. Jou mulai tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Yug. Sampai jumpa besok" Yugi mulai tersenyum menatap kawan pirangnya yang saat ini berjalan meninggalkan wisma seraya bergandengan tangan dengan Kaiba.

"hati-hati di jalan Jou!!" Yugi mulai melambaikan tangannya ke arah kawannya sampai pada akhirnya limo milik Kaiba sudah tidak terlihat di depan wisma. Yugi mulai menghela nafasnya.

"aku benar-benar bodoh!! Bagaimana bisa aku berfikiran mengenai Isono seperti itu? aarrrgghhh!!! Ini benar-benar memalukan!!! Aku hanya ingin lenyap dari sini!!" Yugi mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ini benar-benar kejadian yang paling memalukan yang pernah ada dalam sejarah hidupnya. Kini walaupun kesalahpahaman sudah dapat diluruskan, tetap saja Yugi akan canggung jika dekat dengan Isono.

"aku hanya ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding sekarang juga......" keluh Yugi seraya berjalan dengan lemas menuju ke wisma. Namun sepertinya sang Dewa mengabulkan permintaan head bang Yugi dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

BRRUUAAAKKK!!!!

"AAOOWWW!!!!" Lagi-lagi ritual wisma Sennen kembali terulang. Yugi tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari sebuah rutinitas yang bernama 'tabrakan'. Tapi kali ini sebelum Yugi mendarat ke bawah, seseorang telah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mulai mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Yugi mulai terbelalak dengan hal itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Aibou......?" suara baritone yang sangat dalam itu membuat Yugi seakan membeku. Dengan cepat ia mulai mendongak ke arah seseorang yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"Yami....."

-------Taman Wisma Sennen-------

"tiga hari ini kau kemana saja Yami? aku tidak melihatmu keluar kamar sama sekali semenjak aku membantu Ryou mengerjakan projectnya" Yami terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Yugi. Saat ini ia telah duduk sambil membaca buku tata negaranya dengan Yugi yang juga duduk di sampingnya. Ia mulai terdiam untuk memikirkan sebuah alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya itu.

'aku tak mungkin mengatakan pada Yugi bahwa waktu itu aku terus-terus berada di kamar karena ingin menyelesaikan millenium puzzle. Aibou tak boleh tahu tentang puzzle itu' batin Yami.

"ah, maaf Aibou.....waktu itu aku tidak enak badan jadi aku malas untuk keluar. Kepalaku terasa berat jika digunakan untuk berjalan...." Yugi mulai menautkan alisnya mendengar hal itu. ia mulai menatap ke arah Yami. ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh housematenya itu. namun yang ia temukan hanyalah raut wajah yang sangat lelah dan terlihat lesu sekali.

"Yami, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau yakin saat ini kau baik-baik saja?" Yugi mulai khawatir. Yami mulai tersenyum agar kembarannya itu tidak terlalu mencemaskannya.

"a...aku tidak apa-apa Aibou.....ka...kau jangan khawatir" Yami jelas berbohong. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit kepala yang saat ini di deritanya. Memaksakan diri untuk berpura-pura membaca ribuan teks buku tata negaranya di hadapan Yugi benar-benar sangatlah sulit. Ia memang senang membaca tapi dengan sakit kepala dan rasa kantuk yang menjadi satu, hal itu membuatnya menjadi benci dengan membaca. Yugi mulai menyadari keadaan kembarannya yang terlihat linglung itu. ia tahu bahwa sepertinya Yami dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

"Ya...Yami a...apa kau sungguh tak apa-apa?" Yugi kembali menanyakan keadaan housematenya itu. kembarannya itu terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"a...aku tak apa-apa Aibou. Sebaiknya tolong kau bacakan halaman ini. aku merasa pusing dengan teks di halaman itu. teksnya terlalu kecil dan aku lupa tidak memakai kacamata bacaku...." Yami mulai memberikan buku tebalnya pada Yugi. Yugi mulai menerima buku itu dan mulai membacakan beberapa patah kata di halaman buku tersebut. Yami mencoba mendengarkan suara indah kembarannya itu.

"jadi di dalam etika berpolitik di sebutkan bahwa, tiap masing-masing kubu partai maupun pihak tertentu, mereka harus menentukan standart kemenangan mutlak dalam hal wewenang untuk menjadi seorang menteri dan ia harus....." Yugi masih terus membacakan teori-teori yang tercantum dalam buku itu. tak diketahui olehnya, kembarannya tersebut sudah terlihat semakin linglung. Yami mulai mencoba menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup setengah. Rasa kantuk yang tinggi kini telah menyerangnya.

'si...sial!! ke...kenapa aku bisa mengantuk seperti ini? huh.....terang saja. Aku hanya tidur tiga jam saja dalam tiga hari ini. a...aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.......tubuhku letih sekali.....' Yami mulai mendekat pada Yugi. Ia hanya ingin mencari tempat untuk menyangga kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak dapat dikendalikan. ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"A...Aibou...." Yugi mulai berhenti membaca dan mulai menatap kearah kembarannya itu. ia agak terkejut saat Yami kini berhimpit dengannya.

"Ya...Yami ka...kau kenapa?"

"ma...maaf Aibou....." dengan itu Yami mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Yugi. Yugi mulai terkejut dan mencoba menyangga tubuh kembarannya itu. ia mulai menyandarkan kepala Yami di dadanya. Yugi sempat cemas dan mengira bahwa Yami tak sadarkan diri. Namun setelah ia memperhatikannya lagi, ternyata kembaran punknya itu hanya sedang tertidur. Akhirnya Yugi membiarkan Yami bersandar pada dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa Yami terlihat sangat lelah sekali.

"huh.....dasar pembohong. Tadi kau bilang kau baik-baik saja. Nyatanya malah tertidur dan kelelahan seperti ini. sebenarnya 3 hari ini, apa saja yang kau lakukan?" keluh Yugi seraya menghela nafasnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sambil mencoba memperhatikan housematenya itu. kembarannya itu terlihat berbeda jika dalam keadaan tertidur. Yami terlihat begitu tenang dan polos. Sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain.

"kau selalu membuatku khawatir Yami.....aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirimu" gumam Yugi.

Semenjak Yami memasuki kehidupannya, ia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan kembarannya itu. walaupun ia merasakan benci di saat awal kali ia bertemu dengan Yami, tapi ia akan selalu memikirkan housematenya itu. Yugi selalu memikirkan pembalasan apa yang akan ia dapatkan? Apa lagi ulah Yami selanjutnya? Bahkan apa saja yang akan Yami lakukan? Semua itu selalu di pikirkan oleh Yugi. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun setelah Yami memutuskan untuk berubah, Yugi selalu berusaha memikirkan suatu cara agar kembarannya itu tidak lagi masuk dalam kehidupan yang kelam. Walaupun memang saat ini ia telah menyimpan perasaan terhadap roommatenya Ryou, namun ia tak akan pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan Yami.

"sekali aku tidak memikirkanmu, kau selalu datang padaku Yami......mengapa kau selalu ada di dekatku sampai seperti ini? aku benar-benar tak mengerti......" Yugi lalu mulai memikirkan perkataan Kaiba. Ia mencoba membuat sebuah hipotesa.

"apa orang terdekat Kaiba yang menyimpan perasaan itu adalah.......Yami?" seketika itu Yugi mulai menatap Yami. jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang memikirkan hal itu. ia selalu menduga bahwa Yami tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa terhadap dirinya namun, setelah ia mencoba merenungi semua yang dilakukan Yami padanya hingga saat ini, ia sedikit menemukan keyakinan itu.

"jika memang hal itu benar lalu.......aku harus bagaimana? Aku sendiri juga masih merasakan kebimbangan......." Yugi mulai mendongak menatap langit. Hal ini pasti akan sulit karena akan ada salah satu pihak yang tersakiti. Dan Yugi tak ingin menyakiti siapapun juga.

"aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan......aku sangat bingung......" secara perlahan-lahan Yugi mulai mendekap tubuh kembarannya yang saat ini masih terlelap di dadanya. Yugi mulai mendekap dengan erat tubuh Yami dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Yami. wajahnya mulai memerah saat ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menguji perasaannya sendiri.

'jika aku di dekat Yami seperti ini......mengapa hatiku.......senang?' Yugi mencoba membandingkan perasaannya terhadap Yami dengan perasaannya terhadap Ryou. Dua perasaan yang ia rasakan itu hampir sama. Yugi selalu ingin berada di dekat kedua housematenya itu. namun ada secercah perbedaan didalamnya dan perbedaan itu masih tertutupi dengan keraguan.

"Ya Tuhan.......apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengapa hatiku selalu tenggelam dalam kebimbangan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali......" Yugi hanya bisa menunduk dan menghela nafasnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu sampai jawaban tentang keputusannya itu terlintas di benaknya. Ia hanya bisa percaya pada waktu. Di tengah-tengah moment itu, terdengar suara nyanyian sang pemilik kos yang berjalan keluar wisma. Yugi mulai waspada dengan hal itu.

"OOOUUUWWWOOOOO!!!!! AKU BAHAGIAAAAA!!!! LALALALALALA!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! YIHAAAA!!!! UH!! HUH!!! UUWWWWWOOO!!! BWOOSSHH!! CIKEH BUM!! CIKEH BUM!! DANG!! DAM!! DUUOORR!!! AAUUWW!!!" Alunan suara Pegasus yang tak jelas tingkatan oktafnya itu membuat Yugi mengernyit. Telinganya terasa sakit mendengarkan suara nyanyian gaje yang mengerikan itu. Yugi hanya ingin segera menyingkir dari taman sebelum Pegasus menemukannya dalam keadaan mendekap Yami seperti saat ini.

"jika aku ketahuan berduaan dengan Yami seperti ini, bisa-bisa Pegasus akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi karena alasan patah hati. Aku tak ingin di salahkan jika hal itu terjadi" Yugi lalu mulai beranjak dan mencoba membangunkan housematenya. Namun housematenya itu benar-benar tertidur lelap. Yugi mulai tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Yami. ia lalu memutuskan untuk membopong tubuh Yami menuju ke tepi dinding wisma. Setidaknya tempat itu aman dari pengawasan Pegasus. Yugi kembali menyandarkan tubuh Yami di dadanya. Ia mulai menghela nafasnya dan mulai bersandar di dinding.

"dengan begini, Pegasus-san tak akan tahu keberadaanku. huh.....sekarang aku harus apa?" Yugi mulai mengeluh dan kembali memperhatikan kembarannya. Kembarannya itu terlihat tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan mulai memeluk tubuh Yugi dengan erat. Ia bahkan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yugi. Hal itu membuat wajah Yugi bersemu merah.

"Aibou....." Yugi langsung terbelalak mendengar hal itu. dengan cepat ia mulai menatap ke arah kembarannya. Di sana housemate punknya itu masih terlihat sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Yugi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan hal itu.

"dasar!! jika ia sampai bermimpi mesum mengenai diriku, akan kutendang jauh-jauh wajahnya hingga hancur dan akan kurontokkan giginya!!" gerutu Yugi. Tak lama kemudian Secara perlahan-lahan, ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada Yami. sebuah senyuman tersimpul di bibir kecilnya.

"tapi........walaupun ia sangat menyusahkan, aku mulai senang jika berada di dekatnya seperti ini. aku tak keberatan jika keadaan ini berlangsung selamanya karena hatiku.......serasa bahagia sekali.......sangat bahagia......" dengan itu Yugi mulai mendekap kembarannya itu dengan erat dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Walaupun kebimbangan masih terus melanda hati Yugi tapi ia senang karena kebenaran baru telah ia ketahui dan kini ia mempercayakan semuanya pada waktu karena ia yakin bahwa dengan bantuan waktulah, ia bisa menemukan jawaban hatinya.

To Be Continued.......

Semua kesalahpahaman telah diluruskan. Yugi mulai menemukan kebenaran baru. Kini semakin lama perasaan-perasaan baru mulai dirasakan oleh Yugi. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Hari ulang tahun sekaligus hari penentuan keputusan Yugi semakin dekat. Akankah cobaan kembali menghadang? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : (langsung sembah sujud gaje) gomen jika garing!! Gomen!! Chapter ini memang penuh dengan basa basi gaje nan lebay!!! Sekali lagi gomen!!! Jangan khawatir, masih banyak kejutan gaje yang menanti (langsung ditimpuk tong sampah) hehe, sepertinya fic ini akan lebih panjang dari fic save my darkness heart, fyuhh.....sungguh diluar target T_T (langsung dijotos) cukup dengan acara bacot saya, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic yang semakin hancur lebur dan gaje ini. oke, saatnya balasan review XD :

To Vi chan91312 : gomen jika saya membuat Yami menangis, padahal dulu saya senang nyiksa Yugi tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini saya terkena syndrome Yami's torment(?) jadi pengennya nyiksa Yami terus XP (langsung di gaplok) hehe, tenang Vi chan, Yami sudah mendapat kebahagiaan di chapter ini, di pelukan Aibounya XDD hehe, Anzu sama si Honda emang saling suka, hehe nggak nyangka ya? XD (langsung ditusuk rambut tanduknya Honda) muahahaha, sepertinya Ryou akan menampakkan sisi kejamnya di chapter depan. Cobaan dan kejutan masih banyak dan semakin menumpuk(?) hehe, gomen jika chapter ini tidak terlalu memuaskan anda. Terima kasih buat reviewnya Vi chan!! XD Arigato ne!!! ^___^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : hehe, makasih buat saran requestnya kurii chan!! ^^ tapi gomen, sepertinya saya tidak bisa pakai ide itu karena hari ultah Yugi udah saya konsep alur plotnya jadi gomenasai!! (langsung sembah sujud gaje) lagipula di chapter ini, Yugi udah tahu kalo bukan Isono orangnya. Hehehe.....dia ampe ngotot-ngototan tuh ama Jou. Haha!! Yami udah dipeluk tuh sama Yugi. Bagaimana kurii chan? Apa chemistrynya masih kurang? XP (langsung ditampol) semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur anda. Sekali lagi arigato ne!! ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : ahahaha!! Kura semakin lama semakin oon tuh Sora san!! ^^ mungkin karena head bang yang waktu itu XDD (langsung di sayat Bakura gila-gilaan) akhir-akhir ini Yami sering nangis, maklum akhir-akhir ini saya terkena syndrome Yami's torment XDD, kalo bisa sih nggak Yami aja, tapi saya pengen men'torment' semua chara di fic ini kalau bisa lho! XDD muahahahahaha (tawa laknat bin sesat)

Yami : -_-' dasar author sarap!!

Author : sabar Yamz......seperti pepatah Sora san, sabar disayang Author XDD

Yami : (sweatdrop)

Author :ehehehe, untuk hari ultah Yugi, tunggu saja. Karena akan banyak kejadian menggemparkan yang akan terjadi di kedepan nanti. Hidup torment!!! (langsung dilempar balsem) ehehehe!! XDD wokeh, tetep semangat terus Sora san!! Saya selalu menunggu update cerita anda. Cerita anda keren banget!! Ampe bikin saya njebur sumur(?) dan tumpengan gila-gilaan karena sangking senangnya. pokoknya keren banget!! Top dah!! Saya selalu dukung Sora san. Arigato Sora san!!! Ganbatte ne!!! ^-^/

To coolkid 4869 : ehehehe, sekali-kali Jou dibuat jenius. Kasihan dia kalo oon terus coolkid san. Haha!! XDD barangkali Jou ketularan kejeniusannya Kaiba lagi. Who knows? (langsung di tampol) aih!! Wah, sepertinya Yugi juga agak suka sama Yami nih coolkid san. Sumpah, lama-lama bisa jadi threesome beneran nih fic. Semakin lama semakin gaje DX. Hehe, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Terima kasih buat reviewnya coolkid san!!! Arigato ne!!! ^__^/

To Ryuu No Kami : hmm....untuk masa lalu Ryou dan Bakura, sepertinya masih lama untuk saya kuak, karena itu adalah bagian dari plot inti dari cerita ini. hehe, jadi harap bersabar ya Ryuu kun XP (langsung di lempar batu) wah, Ryuu kun bisa nyelesein milenium puzzle dalam 5 menit? Hebat!!! Tuh Yamz, jangan kalah ma Ryuu kun!!

Yami : (sewot) aku juga udah berusaha tau!!! Ampe nggak tidur, mules, diare, masuk angin, pegel-pegel, keseleo, panu, kadas, kurap, bibir pecah-pecah, sariawan, kanker, HIV, komplikasi, asam urat, infeksi janin(?), ketabrak bus, dilindes buldozer, ngelihat Pegasus nari stripping bla....bla....bla.....

Author + Yugi dkk : (mandang Yami dengan tatapan aneh)

Yami : hei jangan dianggap serius!! Aku bercanda tau!!

Author : (sweatdrop) oookkeeee......terima kasih untuk reviewnya Ryuu kun!! Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : ahahahaha!! Makasih buat flamenya Shara san!! ^^ udah saya buat untuk ngerajam om peggy gila-gilaan tuh! XDD (langsung dilempar panci ama pegasus) Isono X Shizuka? Ahahahahaha!! XDD bisa saya pertimbangkan tuh. Percintaan antara pegulat wanita dengan pak kumis the matrik(?) haha XDD (langsung disedot vacum cleaner ama Shizuka n Isono) hehe, terima kasih buat reviewnya Shara san!!! Arigato ne!! ^__^

To Nonohana Kizure : ehehe, saya jawab listnya ya Nonohana san!! ^_^ : hmm.....millenium itemnya di munculin semua ya? Saya pertimbangkan dulu deh, hehe bisa aja nanti kedepannya Pegasus muncul dengan millenium eye sebagai anting-anting(?) XDD (langsung di lempar jamban ama Pegasus) hehe, Yami gila-gilaan tuh nyelesein puzzlenya ampe bertapa di dalam kamar demi hadiah ultahnya Yugi, pasti panas tuh bokongnya duduk 24 jam terus-terusan XD (langsung dilempar buku sastra ama Yami) oh ya untuk soal catok itu gimana Yamz?

Yami : kadang saat kucatok sering sih mengalami kegosongan, saat rambut saya terbakar, Author dkk memanfaatkan rambut saya untuk bakar-bakar sate dan bakar-bakar mercon(?). Lalu untuk warna rambut, ntar balik-balik sendiri. Tuh tiga warna di rambutku asli loh!! Natural!! (mengatakan dengan bangga)

Author : (sweatdrop) nah itulah komen spesial live dari Yami tentang rambut gajenya. Hehe, Jou sekali-kali jadi pinter. Ahahaha!! Kasihan kalo dia oon terus XP (langsung di sambit) hehe, untuk masalah Isono, di chapter ini sudah diperdebatkan secara panas oleh Yugi dan Jou. Dan untuk Ryou dan Bakura, mereka menganggap itu sebagai game. Jadi ya perumpamaan gitu. Bukan taruhan asli kok. Hehe, terima kasih buat reviewnya Nonohana san!! ^__^ arigato ne!!

To Aihara Zala : wah.....Yami emang menyedihkan. Saya suka dengan karakter dia. Begitu kompleks, bisa saya explore XDD (langsung ditendang Yami) ahaha, Bakura emang oon Aihara san!! ^^ kebanyakan head bang tuh orang XDD (langsung digorok Bakura) ehehe, milenium puzzle muncul!! Puzzleshipping tak akan lengkap tanpa millenium puzzle XDD, oke terima kasih buat reviewnya Aihara san!! Arigato ne!! ^^

To Devil xXx : ehehehe, Yami emang masih punya kesempatan, tapi tidak tahu ntar hasilnya gimana. Hehehe....terima kasih buat reviewnya!! Arigato ne!! ^^

To Y x Y : terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya!! Review lagi ya!! ^^

To Bm, Lisa dan seluruh pembaca yang lain : arigato ne!!! Thank you!!! XDD

Yugi : jangan lupa!! Jangan lupa!! Jangan lupa sebelum meninggalkan fic ini, silahkan review kembali. Kritik bangunan, saran dan segala pertanyaan akan diterima dengan senang hati!! Senaaaaaanngg hati!!! ^____^

Yami : -_-' kali ini flame akan digunakan untuk merebus kepala Isono

Author : hehe, see you all in the next chapter. Ja Ne!! ^__^


	23. Chapter 23 : Bad Omen

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, hari ultah Yugi dipending di chapter depan, chapter ini hanyalah chapter filler, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 23-------

Bad Omen

"AAARRRGGHHH!!!!! OH RA!!!!"

"SHIT!!! DIAMLAH KEPARAT!!!!"

"BODOHNYA AKU!!!!"

"YA......KAU MEMANG BODOH!!!"

"AKU BEGITU TOLOL!!!"

"YA AKU SETUJU. DARI DULU KAU MEMANG TOLOL!!!!"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR GILA!!!"

"YA.....YA.....SEKALIAN SAJA KAU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT JIWA DASAR SARAP!!!!"

"SEKARANG AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA KURA!!!??"

"BERHENTILAH MEMBACOT BAKA!!!"

"CIH!! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBANTU!!!"

"BERISIK!!!!" Bakura mulai kesal dengan sikap kawan punknya itu. saat ini roommate mantan sex godnya itu lagi-lagi terlihat bingung dan OOC. Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak Yami memutuskan untuk break di luar. Ia menjadi salah tingkah akibat insident 'sleeping beauty' di pangkuan Yugi. Semenjak ia tak sengaja tertidur saat bersama Yugi waktu itu, sikap Yugi padanya menjadi berbeda. Yugi menjadi semakin ramah dan sering kali melayangkan senyum pada Yami. hal itu membuat Yami salah tingkah dan tak jarang wajahnya bersemu merah hingga 15 jam. Kini sesekali mantan sex god itu terlihat grogi dan tidak jelas. Bahkan tak jarang di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya dalam menyusun millenium puzzle, pria jabrik itu sering kali mimisan apabila membayangkan Yugi yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya waktu tertidur. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah dalam tingkatan tinggi dengan kadar ke-lebay-an yang sudah memasuki tahap supremasi.

"bodohnya aku!!! Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur!!! Tertidur saat bersama Aibou lagi!! Parahnya lagi, aku tertidur dengan posisi bersandar di tubuh Aibou!!! Selama tiga jam!!! Oh Ra!!!!" Yami mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Perasaannya mulai berkecamuk. Bahkan Bakura hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"heh, bahkan waktu itu, kau dibopong si culun itu sampai ke kamarmu. Saat dibopong, kau masih memeluk tubuh kembaranmu. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk melepaskan pelukanmu dari Yugi, Hehe.....sungguh so sweet sekali culun god....."

"tutup mulutmu Bakura!!! Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku sudah tahu akan hal itu!!!" wajah Yami kembali memerah. Waktu itu ia tak bermaksud untuk ketiduran saat bersama Yugi, apalagi sampai mengadakan acara 'peluk memeluk ria' ala koala di tubuh Aibounya. Hal itu benar-benar hal yang paling memalukan bagi sang mantan sex god. Yami mulai meletakkan kepingan puzzle yang ada di genggamannya ke atas meja. Saat ini Millenium Puzzle sudah hampir nampak bentuknya. Progress puzzle saat ini sudah tuntas 90%. Hanya tinggal beberapa kepingan lagi maka selesailah hadiah Yugi. Tapi hal itu tidak mudah bagi Yami. pikirannya menjadi kacau karena teringat insident itu. ia kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mulai menoleh ke arah kawan punk berambut putihnya.

"semenjak kejadian itu, Aibou terlihat semakin ramah padaku. Bahkan ia selalu tersenyum!!! Oh Ra!!! Se...senyum manisnya itu.......A...aku bisa gila jika seperti ini!!! wajahku terus-terusan berwarna merah seperti kepiting rebus!!! Sial!!! Aku takut jika warna merah di wajahku ini akan menjadi permanen Bakura!!! Aaarrgghh!!! mengapa Aibou harus sebegitu imut!!!? Mengapa?!! Mengapa dammit!!!? MENGAPA?!!! SHIT!!!"

"haha!! Kau bahkan sering mimisan seperti orang tolol!! Apa kau tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu hah?!!" tanya Bakura tenang.

"dengan sikap Aibou yang seperti itu, a...aku bisa hilang kendali Bakura!!! Mustahil jika aku bisa mengendalikan diriku!!! Tu....tunggu!!! Ja...jangan-jangan sikap Aibou berubah karena ia tahu perasaanku lagi?!!" Yami terlihat panik. Raut wajahnya kini menampakkan ekspresi horor. Bakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat hal itu.

"jika memang dia sudah tahu perasaanmu memangnya kenapa? Tak masalah kan? Toh nanti kau juga akan mengatakan hal itu padanya secara langsung"

"tapi walaupun begitu, aku tak ingin ia tahu sampai hari ulang tahunnya, Bakura!!! Kini aku bingung harus bersikap apa?!!! Aibou terlihat semakin dekat dan ramah padaku!! Lama-lama aku bisa pingsan jika ia mendekatiku seperti itu!! shit!!! Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh!!! Aarrgghh!!!" Yami mulai membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali. Hal itu membuat Bakura memutar bola matanya ke atas.

"dasar baka!! Di dekati seperti ini saja sudah membuatmu salah tingkah begini. nanti bagaimana jika ia sungguh-sungguh menjadi kekasihmu brengsek?!! Aku yakin jika Yugi menjadi kekasihmu, kau akan langsung terjun dari gedung berlantai 50!!!" keluh Bakura. Yami mulai menghentikan head bangnya dan hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"tidak sampai segitunya tau!!!"

"lalu jika tidak terjun, kau akan melakukan apa brengsek!!? Head bang di planet Mars?" Yami kembali sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

"Jika Aibou menjadi kekasihku, aku pasti akan membahagiakannya....." ujar Yami tegas. Bakura kembali memutar bola matanya.

"ya....ya.....aku percaya itu pujangga ulung!! Sekarang sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan puzzlemu itu. dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun kembaranmu!!" Yami hanya bisa pasrah mendengar hal itu.

"yes mom......"

-------Wisma Sennen Keesokkan Harinya-------

"Apa?!! A...aku harus menarik perhatian Aibou saat ia pulang nanti?" Yami terlihat shock. Jou terlihat memohon pada Yami.

"ayolah kumohon!! Aku ingin merencanakan pesta ulang tahun Yugi dengan para housemate yang lainnya!! Jangan sampai Yugi tahu akan rencana ini. sementara aku akan menyusun rencana dengan Seto dan yang lainnya, kau alihkan perhatian Yugi di taman ya!! Please!!! Jangan biarkan Yugi masuk ke dalam wisma" Jou mulai mengeluarkan puppy dog eyesnya di hadapan Yami. Yami mulai sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"uhh.....ta...tapi aku...." Yami terlihat bingung. Kaiba yang saat ini berada di samping Jou, mulai menepuk bahu sepupunya itu.

"sudahlah Atem, sebaiknya kau menyanggupi hal ini. jika Yugi sampai tahu, semua rencana pestanya tak akan bisa berjalan lancar. Kami butuh bantuan housemate yang lain seperti Malik, Marik bahkan Pegasus dan yang lainnya. Kita semua harus bekerja sama. Saat ini Ryou masih belum pulang dari kampusnya jadi, satu-satunya harapan kami untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yugi adalah kau Atem. Kau harus bisa membuat Yugi tidak masuk ke dalam wisma sampai rapat mengenai rencana kami selesai. Lagipula, ini juga kesempatanmu untuk mendekatinya kan? Manfaatkan masa-masa ini" ujar Kaiba meyakinkan. Yami mulai menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"mudah bagimu untuk berkata seperti itu tapi penerapannya? Tak akan semudah itu Set!!" Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"oh....apa sebaiknya yang mengalihkan perhatian Yugi, Ryou saja ya?" Yami mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"Apa?!! Ryou?? Tidak!!! Tidak bisa!! Biar aku saja yang mengalihkan perhatian Aibou!!" geram Yami kesal. Rasa cemburu mulai memenuhi hatinya. Jou mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu cepat alihkan perhatian Yugi. Alihkan sampai kami selesai rapat ya!!" Yami hanya bisa pasrah saat Jou mendorongnya sampai ke pintu depan. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Yugi yang sedang berjalan di pekarangan depan. Yami mulai gugup melihat hal itu sedangkan Jou mulai tersenyum.

"itu Yugi sudah datang!! Ayo laksanakan tugasmu Yami!!" Jou langsung mendorong Yami keluar wisma dan kembali masuk ke dalam wisma bersama Kaiba. Yugi mulai terkejut saat melihat Yami sudah berdiri di depan pintu wisma.

"Yami? kenapa kau ada di situ?" Yami mulai gugup mendengar hal itu. ia mulai melihat ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya.

"uhh.....bi...bisa kita bicara sebentar Aibou?"

Yugi mulai mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar hal itu. tapi pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu...."

-------Wisma Sennen-------

"jadi aku harap kerja sama dari kalian semua. Aku ingin pesta Yugi ini menjadi pesta ulang tahun yang paling berkesan dalam hidupnya" Jou mulai berceramah mengenai rencananya. Saat ini selain Kaiba sudah terkumpul Marik, Malik, Bakura dan juga pemilik kos, Pegasus tentunya.

"jadi tugas kami apa hah?" tanya Bakura seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Marik dan Malik juga terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda bingung.

"ya, tugas kami apa?"

"umm....kalian semua bisa membantu memeriahkan pesta ini. uhh....mungkin kalian bisa membantu persiapan peralatan yang digunakan untuk pesta" usul Jou. Bakura mulai merengut mendengar hal itu.

"hei untuk peralatan kenapa kau tidak menyuruh sepupu dari roommateku sekaligus kekasihmu yang tercinta itu untuk mempersiapkannya, eh?" sarkastik Bakura. Kaiba hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ke atas.

"tenang, aku sudah mempersiapkan kue ulang tahunnya dan juga peralatan untuk mendekor ruangan" jelas Kaiba santai.

"mungkin kalian bisa mengusulkan ide bagaimana agar pestanya bisa menjadi meriah" sahut Jou. Pegasus mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"ohohohohoho......mungkin aku bisa mempersembahkan tarian adat istiadatku untuk Yugi boy sayang. Sebuah tarian dengan perpaduan eksotis antara indahnya gemulai tarian ballet dan 'Hot'nya gerakan 'Fitness'(?) fuhuhuhuhu.....hal ini pasti akan menjadi pesta yang spektakuler.......uhahahahahaha!!! ohok.....ohok!!! ah!!" semua mulai sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Pegasus. Mereka kini mulai memikirkan suatu cara untuk menyingkirkan Pegasus dari pesta besok. Lagipula siapa yang mau melihat Pegasus menari? Hal itu pasti akan sangat menjijikkan. Tak lama kemudian Bakura mulai angkat bicara.

"bagaimana kalau kita panggilkan badut sirkus? Aku yakin si culun itu suka badut" semua semakin sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Bakura. Jou mulai sewot.

"kau pikir Yugi, sahabat baikku yang bertitle mahasiswa teladan dan juga akan menginjak umur 19 tahun suka pada.........BADUT??"

"mungkin saja kan? Dari perawakannya yang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, aku yakin dia masih suka pada badut" ujar Bakura cuek. Semua hanya bisa menatap Bakura dengan pandangan aneh.

"hmm.....bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan konser musik? Kau kan bisa mengundang band internasional eh, Kaiba?" ujar Malik seraya melirik Kaiba.

"konser musik?"

"ya!!! Kita bisa mengundang berbagai macam artis manca negara dengan kekayaanmu itu. aku yakin si kecil Yugi pasti akan suka hal itu!!" Malik terlihat yakin dengan argumentnya. Jou mulai menatap Malik dengan pandangan pasrah.

"memangnya kau mau mengundang siapa?" seketika itu Malik mulai menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat orang menjadi sweatdrop. Dengan pedenya ia mulai berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"kita undang........**Michael Jackson!!!!**"

"....."

"....."

"....."

"apa....?"

"Jac....ko?" semua mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Bahkan mereka kini berpikiran bahwa Malik sudah tidak waras.

"ya!! Jacko!!! Kita undang dia!!! Aku fans beratnya!!! Smooth criminal!!! Ih'hii!!! Auuww!!!!" Malik mulai mengancungkan telunjuknya ke atas dan bergaya ala MJ. Semua semakin sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"umm.....Malik, maaf jika aku menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu tapi........Jacko kan sudah almarhum?" ujar Jou sweatdrop.

"dan kau mau mengundang mayat eh? Kau mau menggali kuburannya begitu?!!" tambah Kaiba yang juga mulai sewot. Malik mulai cemberut.

"tapi aku kan fans beratnya!!!"

"cih!! Dasar sarap!!! Undanglah artis atau penyanyi yang masih hidup geblek!! Lagipula siapa yang mau melihat mayat bernyanyi!!?" gerutu Bakura. Malik terlihat berfikir keras.

"Aa'ha!!! kalau begitu, kita undang saja band legendaris......**QUEENS!!! **atau.....**THE BEATLES!!!! **Atau mungkin.......**ELVIS FRESHLY!!!!!**"

"Fuck....." Bakura hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sweatdrop super besar, Pegasus mulai angkat bicara.

"uhh......band-band dan penyanyi yang kau sebutkan tadi sudah almarhum semua Malik boy......" Malik mulai terbelalak dengan hal itu.

"aww......tidak!! mengapa band favoriteku selalu saja tiada? MENGAPA?!!! HUWAAAAA!!!! SSRRROOOKKK!!!!" Malik mulai menangis dengan lebay dan lalu menggunakan pakaian yang dipakai Marik untuk mengusap ingus. Semua hanya bisa melihat hal itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"ah, sebaiknya kita tak usah mengadakan konser musik. Yugi tak terlalu suka dengan konser band yang berisik dan glamour seperti itu" ujar Jou. Tak lama kemudian, Marik mulai mengangkat tangannya.

"hehe, aku tahu bagaimana agar pestanya menjadi meriah!!!" Kini giliran Marik terlihat bersemangat.

"apa?" tanya Jou pasrah. Marik mulai menyimpulkan senyum psyconya.

"Kita '**ledakkan**' wisma ini!!!"

"......" keheningan terjadi sejenak. Semua mulai menatap Marik dengan tatapan shock.

"a...apa?"

"Le...ledakan?" Jou dan Kaiba terutama Pegasus mulai sweatdrop dan pucat dengan hal itu. Marik mulai tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

"ya......aku bisa membuatkan granat untuk kalian......lagipula aku ini mantan perakit bom" semua kembali sweatdrop dan pucat mendengar perkataan Marik

"ma....mantan perakit bom? Se...sebenarnya kau ini mantan kriminal atau gimana sih?" Jou mulai pucat setengah mati. Tak lama kemudian, Kaiba mulai kesal dan angkat bicara.

"Sembarangan kau Marik!!! Memangnya buat apa kita meledakkan wisma ini!!? kau pikir ini propaganda teroris hah?!! dasar sarap!!!"

"dan aku tak mau wisma tercintaku ini hancur....huhuuuu...aku tak mau!!! HUWAAAAA!!!!" keluh Pegasus seraya mengibaskan rambut platinumnya ke samping.

"dan ini adalah pesta ulang tahun. tak perlu diadakan kegiatan hancur menghancur!! kau pikir Yugi maniak **'Rambo'** apa?!!" Jou mulai ikut sewot. Seketika itu Marik mulai menitikkan air mata(?)

"Malik sayang, hiks......ide briliantku di tolaakks!!!! Huwaaaaahh!!!!!" Marik mulai merengek dan memeluk Malik. Malik hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu.

"tenang Marik cinta.......aku yakin seni granatmu yang super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable itu akan diterima suatu hari nanti........tetaplah percaya pada sebuah harapan yang super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable........" semua mulai sweatdrop mendengar perkataan lebay Malik. Jou hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan mengeluh.

"ya ampun......kenapa satu kos-kosan penghuninya tak ada yang beres?" keluh Jou lemas. Kaiba mulai menepuk bahu kekasihnya perlahan-lahan.

"kita hanya bisa berdoa agar pesta besok tidak menjadi kacau, puppy......."

-------Taman Wisma Sennen-------

Di saat yang sama, Yami juga mengalami tingkat kesulitan yang sama seperti Jou dan Kaiba. Saat ini ia harus mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak bertingkah bodoh di hadapan Yugi. lagi-lagi mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Keheningan yang canggung selalu saja terjadi di antara mereka. Yugi terlihat masih menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Yami mulai memainkan jarinya dan mencoba memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang bisa membuat perhatian Yugi teralihkan dari wisma.

'si...sial!!! ke...kenapa aku jadi gugup tak karuan begini!!? Dari tadi Aibou terus-terusan menatapku!!! Aku yakin Aibou sudah tahu akan perasaan yang kupendam untuknya. Sial!!! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?? Ia pasti akan menganggapku aneh dan lebay' batin Yami bingung. Tak lama kemudian Yugi mulai menepuk bahu kembarannya itu.

"Yami...."

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Yami mulai menjerit dan shock dengan kontak itu dan mulai melonjak dari bangku taman. Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"ka...kau kenapa Yami? a...aku kan hanya menepuk bahumu saja. Tak perlu loncat seperti itu kan?" Yugi terlihat bingung dengan sikap housematenya itu. saat ini wajah Yami kembali bersemu merah. Ia mulai tergagap-gagap bak ikan yang berada di darat.

"ma...maaf Aibou, A...aku hanya terkejut saja.....ya.....ha...hanya terkejut" Yami kembali duduk di bangku taman. Tapi kali ini ia menjaga jarak dari Yugi. Yugi mulai sedih melihat hal itu.

'apa Yami tidak menyimpan perasaan terhadapku ya? Kenapa ia selalu takut jika kudekati?' Yugi hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kembarannya itu dengan sedih. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menyimpan suatu perasaan terhadap Yami. di lain sisi, Yami berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia sengaja menjaga jarak agar ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dan menghilangkan warna merah yang hampir permanen di wajahnya itu.

'tenangkan dirimu Yami......yakinlah kau bisa melakukan hal ini. keluarkan jiwa sex godmu!!! Ya!! Keluarkan jiwa sex godmu yang selalu arogant dan percaya diri seperti dulu. Hilangkan sisi lebay ini.......hilangkan.......hilangkan!!!' Yami terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sampai pada akhirnya ia berhasil membuat dirinya tenang. Ia lalu mulai menatap ke arah Yugi.

"uhh....A..Aibou, aku ingin meminta maaf atas insident yang waktu itu. a..aku tak bermaksud untuk ketiduran" Yami mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak dengan hal itu.

"uhh....Yami, kau kan sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali kemarin? Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. lagipula waktu itu kau terlihat kelelahan jadi wajar jika kau tertidur"

"tapi Aibou, Aku sungguh tidak sopan!! Seenaknya saja tidur sembarang!! Saat bersamamu lagi!!" Yami terlihat bersikeras. Yugi mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"tak masalah Yami.....aku sungguh merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu seperti waktu itu...."

"huh?"

"eh? Hah!!" Yugi mulai memerah. Ia langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Yami hanya bisa terbelalak dan menganga.

"A...Aibou ta...tadi apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" wajah Yugi semakin memerah mendengar hal itu. ia tak bermaksud mengatakan secara blak-blakkan tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. dengan cepat ia langsung menoleh ke samping. Rasa gugup mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

'dasar bodoh!!! A...apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi?!! Dasar geblek!!! Kau benar-benar geblek Yugi!!!' Yugi terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari, pipi mungilnya kini sudah di sentuh oleh seseorang dan wajahnya kini mulai di arahkan ke depan.

"Aibou...."

"Ya...Yami...." Yugi mulai terbelalak dan memerah. Saat ini Yami mulai menyentuh pipinya dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke hadapan Yami.

"katakan hal itu benar Aibou........katakan bahwa kau sungguh senang menghabiskan waktu saat bersamaku" Yami mulai menatap Yugi dalam-dalam. Wajah Yugi mulai terasa panas dan semakin merah.

"uhh.....a...aku su...sungguh-sungguh Yami. a..aku senang menghabiskan waktu ber....berdua saja denganmu....." Yugi mulai tergagap-gagap. Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"aku juga senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu Aibou......aku sangat senang sekali......" mendengar hal itu, warna merah di wajah Yugi kini hampir setara dengan warna merah di mata merah Yami. jantungnya bahkan berdegup semakin kencang. Ia lalu mulai melepas sentuhan telapak tangan Yami di pipinya dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"ja...jadi, setelah ini mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku" bisik Yugi. Yami mulai memerah mendengar hal itu.

'Aibou bisa membaca motifku. A...aku tak mungkin mengatakan isi perasaanku sekarang. Ta...tapi ji...jika memang ini kesempatannya maka.....' Yami mulai gugup dan semakin memerah. Ia mulai terbata-bata.

"uhh...A...Aibou...a..aku....uhh....." Yami sungguh tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia masihlah belum siap mengatakan hal itu pada Yugi. bukan saat ini. Wajahnya semakin merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia seakan ingin meledak. Yugi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia lalu mulai menyentuh bibir kembarannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"jika belum saatnya, jangan diucapkan........aku akan menunggumu......"

"A...Aibou......" Yami seakan membeku. Yugi mulai menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sebuah senyuman manis mulai tersimpul di bibir mungil kembarannya itu. hal itu membuat Yami berdebar-debar.

"terima kasih Aibou....." ucap Yami perlahan-lahan. Seketika itu Yugi mulai beranjak dari bangkunya.

"tapi Yami, jangan sampai kau terlambat....." Yami mulai menautkan alisnya mendengar hal itu.

"terlambat?"

"ya......karena hatiku masih diselimuti kebimbangan.....dan aku......juga harus menepati janjiku padanya....." Yami mulai menunduk mendengar hal itu. ia mulai paham dengan maksud Yugi. Yugi tak akan semudah itu menghilangkan perasaannya pada roommatenya terutama janji mereka semenjak kecil. Tapi dengan Yugi mengatakan hal ini padanya, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kembaran kecilnya itu masih memberikan kesempatan padanya. Dengan itu Yami mulai mendongak menatap ke arah Yugi.

"aku mengerti akan hal itu Aibou......"

"hn....." Yugi terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Yami sendiri di taman.

'kupertaruhkan semuanya padamu Yami.......aku bahkan mempertaruhkan ikrarku pada Ryou demi dirimu.....' batin Yugi di tengah-tengah keheningan itu.

Yami hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yugi yang perlahan-lahan berjalan memasuki wisma. Tak diketahui olehnya, seseorang kini telah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"ternyata kau sudah berhasil membuat Yugi-kun memiliki sedikit rasa padamu. Aku salut padamu Yami....." suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Yami. tanpa harus menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang kini sedang berbicara padanya.

"Apa maumu, Ryou.....?" Ryou mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan dingin Yami. ia lalu mulai mendekat pada Yami dan mulai berbisik perlahan-lahan.

"walaupun kau sudah mendapat sebuah kepercayaan dari Yugi-kun, jangan harap kau bisa memilikinya Yami, karena.......kau tahu kenapa?" Yami mulai menatap tajam ke arah Ryou. Keheningan terjadi sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya Ryou mulai tersenyum seperti iblis dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"karena Yugi-kun adalah 'milikku' dan ia tak akan bisa lepas dariku. Ia sudah terikat denganku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan Yugi-kun. Apa saja........sekalipun aku harus membunuhmu, aku rela asalkan Yugi-kun menjadi milikku. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Yami, karena......siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkan pahlawanku, tak segan-segan akan kuhancurkan dia........ingat itu baik-baik......" dengan itu Ryou mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yami. Yami hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah Ryou.

"aku tak takut sedikitpun dengan ancamanmu Ryou. Akulah yang akan menggapai hati Aibou" Ryou mulai berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Yami. tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia hanya bisa berkata dengan sangat dingin.

"hah! kita lihat saja siapa yang akan hancur nanti....." Yami hanya bisa menggeram mendengar hal itu. ia hanya terdiam melihat Ryou yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia lalu mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Tekad yang kuat kini sudah merasuk dalam dirinya.

"apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan menyerah sampai akhir.....aku tahu kau ditakdirkan untukku Aibou.......dan aku pasti akan meraihmu........"

--------------

Di Sebuah singasana megah yang tiap bilik ruangannya hampir dilapisi oleh hamparan emas dan berlian dengan kilauan eksotisnya, terdapat seorang pria dengan jubah kebanggaannya. ia duduk dengan arogantnya diselingi tatapan elang yang ia miliki bak penantang dunia. Dengan senyum iblis yang tersungging di bibirnya, ia mulai duduk dengan santai sambil menghisap cerutu dan mulai mengepulkan asapnya. Dua orang gadis terlihat berdiri di masing-masing sisi dan mulai mengibaskan sebuah kipas yang terbuat dari bulu unggas. Dengan sepoi angin yang dihasilkan olah tebasan kipas itu, membuat rambut putih pria itu melambai-lambai bak iklan sampo di televisi. Dengan lantang ia mulai mengeluarkan komentar pedas.

"kipas yang benar brengsek!!! Mau kupenggal kepala kalian berdua hah!!! dasar keparat!!!"

"ma...maafkan kami tuan Bakura" wanita itu terlihat pucat dan mulai mengibaskan kipasnya dengan kekuatan penuh dan lebay. Pada akhirnya Bakura mulai emosi.

"brengsek!!! Kalian ini bagaimana?!! Mau membuatku masuk angin ya, hah?!! dasar sialan!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! DASAR KAKEK BOLOT CEREWET!!!"

"APA KATAMU?!!" Bakura mulai emosi mendengar hinaan wanita yang mengipasi dirinya. Wanita tersebut terus tertawa bak psycopath. Ia lalu mulai menatap tajam ke arah Bakura dan dengan cepat ia.....

CPLAAASSSS!!!!

"OOUUCCCHHH!!!!" Bakura mulai meringis saat kipas unggas itu di hempaskan ke arah wajahnya. Kedua wanita itu terus tertawa dan mulai tepuk tangan.

"ahahaha!! Ayo kita buatkan tuan Bakura sebuah pizza(?), bagaimana?" sahut wanita pertama. Wanita kedua mulai menanggapi.

"jangan!! Lebih baik kita oleskan kedua ujung kaki tuan Bakura dengan **'tai sapi'** agar membawa berkah!!!"

"WHOT!!!!" Bakura mulai sweatdrop dan terbelalak mendengar hal itu. ia mulai mengucek kedua matanya.

"se....sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tak lama kemudian kedua wanita itu berubah wujud menjadi seekor bebek(?) dan kini mulai berenang di air jamban(?) Bakura hanya bisa menatap hal itu dengan wajah horor.

"se...sebenarnya a...ada apa ini?"

Tak lama kemudian seseorang mulai masuk. Bakura mulai terkejut saat melihat figur itu.

"angkat tangan!!! Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pencurian celana dalam dan sweety kolor milik tuan Pegasus!!!"

"Wh...Whot?!!" Bakura semakin terbelalak pucat saat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam bak The Matrix (lagi) mulai menodongkan senapan, meriam dan bahkan bazooka ke arah Bakura. Bakura hanya bisa terbelalak dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"i...ini se...sebenarnya ada apa Dammit?!!" Bakura benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tak lama kemudian sebuah gempa tetonik berkekuatan tinggi terjadi dan tiba-tiba singasana milik Bakura berubah menjadi suasana.........pemakaman(?)

"a..apa ini? se...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? A...apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?" Bakura mulai kebingungan dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah horor. Rasa takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Suasana kali ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Banyak kuburan dimana-mana. Bahkan kelelawar terlihat berterbangan di langit. Benar-benar menakutkan. Tak lama kemudian sesosok figur mulai mendekat ke arah Bakura secara perlahan-lahan.

"Kuraaaaa......"

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Bakura mulai terkejut setengah mati saat seseorang kini telah menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dalam sekejap ia mulai menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata ia mendapati seorang......

"Yami....?" Bakura mulai mengernyitkan keningnya saat kini di dapati kawan punknya itu sedang tertawa dengan tidak jelas dan sedang memakai kostum........Michael Jackson?

"ih'hiii!! Ahah!! Halo Kura.....what's up baby?!!"

"huh?" Bakura mulai sweatdrop melihat gelagat kawan punknya yang terkesan **sangat tidak normal** itu. dengan cepat Yami mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk pyramid dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Bakura.

"lihatlah Bakura!!! Millenium Puzzle untuk Aibou sudah jadi!!! Ahahahaha!!! Sudah jadi Bakura!!!! Ih'hii!!!! Aauuww!!! Ahahahahahaha!!!!" Yami mulai melonjak-lonjak dengan girang. Bakura mulai sweatdrop melihat Yami yang super duper double triple incredible unbearable dan unforgettable OOC di hadapannya itu. tak lama kemudian Yami mulai terdiam dan menatap Bakura dengan wajah horor.

"dan kau tahu.......apa artinya ini, Kura?" Bakura mulai pucat dengan nada bicara kawannya yang terkesan horor. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yami mulai menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup sadis dan mengerikan.

"ini artinya..........akan datang sebuah........Tsunami"

"Apa?!! Tsu.....nami??" Bakura hanya bisa berekspresi aneh dengan hal itu. dan tak lama kemudian terlihat gulungan ombak air laut raksasa yang menuju ke arah Bakura. Dan dalam sekejap Bakura mulai terhempas dan terseret arus Tsunami.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOOII!!!!! BAKURA!!!! BANGUNLAH BRENGSEK!!!!"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"HHOOOIII!!!!"

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

BBRRUUUAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!

"AAAOOOWWWW!!!!!" Dalam sekejap Bakura kini telah mendarat di atas lantai. Tepat di hadapannya telah berdiri Yami yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga brengsek!! Huh!! Susah sekali membangunkanmu tahu!!!" gerutu Yami seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam kearah kawan berambut putihnya itu. secara perlahan-lahan Bakura mulai berdiri dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Se....sebenarnya a...apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Yami hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar hal itu.

"saat kau tidur, kau terus berteriak dan berguling-guling dengan tidak jelas!! Berisik tahu!!! Sebenarnya kau habis bermimpi apa hah?!!" nada terganggu terlihat jelas di perkataan Yami. Bakura hanya bisa menjawab dengan lemah.

"a...aku sendiri juga tidak tahu tadi aku bermimpi apa?!! Mi...mimpiku benar-benar tidak jelas....." Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. tak lama kemudian, Bakura mulai kembali bertanya.

"se....sekarang jam berapa?"

"sekarang masih tengah malam tahu!!! kau benar-benar mengagetkanku saja....." keluh Yami. tak lama kemudian Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah benda berbentuk pyramid yang terdapat di atas meja. Seketika itu ia mulai terbelalak.

"i...itu...." Yami mulai mengernyutkan dahinya dan melihat ke arah benda yang di tunjuk oleh Bakura.

"ah, itu Millenium Puzzle. Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya" ujar Yami seraya tersenyum. Bakura lalu mulai berjalan menuju ke meja dan mulai mengamati Millenium Puzzle.

"hebat juga kau bisa menyelesaikan benda ini tepat waktu" puji Bakura. Namun Yami mulai menatap Bakura dengan serius.

"tapi walaupun begitu, aku merasakan firasat buruk Bakura. Aku merasa bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi padaku besok" jelas Yami. ia benar-benar merasa tidak tenang. Apalagi saat ia ingat ancaman yang diberikan Ryou padanya. Tak lama kemudian Bakura mulai menatap ke arah Yami dengan serius.

"hal ini memang tidak mudah Yami. Aku juga bisa merasakan akan hal itu. aku juga mendapat firasat itu dari mimpiku yang tidak jelas tadi......"

"huh? Mi...mimpi tidak jelas?" Yami mulai sweatdrop dengan hal itu. Yami semakin penasaran sebenarnya apa yang baru saja dimimpikan oleh Bakura? Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. tak lama kemudian, Bakura mulai menepuk bahu kawannya.

"tenanglah, besok aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Mudah-mudahan saja kita bisa mengantisipasi hal itu......" Yami mulai menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"aku harap juga begitu Bakura, karena walau bagaimanapun juga besok adalah hari penentuan. sebuah penentuan hidupku. meraih kebahagiaan dengan mendapatkan hati Aibou atau tenggelam dalam kehancuran.......selamanya......."

To Be Continued.......

Semua rencana telah dipersiapkan untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun Yugi besok. Yami telah berhasil menyelesaikan puzzlenya tepat waktu. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Di tengah-tengah masa penantian itu, Yami memiliki sebuah firasat buruk. Namun kemungkinan terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi besok? Kejutan apalagi yang akan menghadang? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.....

Author : gomen!!! Jika garing lagi, lagi dan lagi......gomen!!! ini hanya chapter filler!!! Bukan chapter dimana ultah Yugi dirayakan. Ultahnya ada di chapter depan!! Suer deh!!! Suer!! T_T (langsung diinjek-injek pembaca dan dicemplungin ke jamban) Sekali lagi gomen jika tidak jelas dan ancur!! (langsung sembah sujud ampe nyonyor(?) mudah-mudahan chapter gaje ini masih bisa menghibur pemirsa sekalian. Oke, saatnya balasan review XP :

To Vichan91312 : hehe, puzzlenya udah selesai tuh Vi chan, Yami tinggal menunggu hasilnya aja tuh. Hehehe, dan hasilnya bisa memunculkan bermacam-macam kemungkinan. Hehehe, mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan, sekali lagi arigato ne Vi chan!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : ehehe, bagus deh kalo Kurii chan suka chemistrynya, hehe, perasaan Yugi berkembang tuh ama Yami. udah saya tambahin lagi scene puzzleshippingnya tadi. Semoga masih bisa menghibur anda. Arigato ne Kurii chan!! ^__^

To Sora Tsubameki : T_T hiks.....(masih sedih soal hiatus) makasih banyak atas dukungannya Sora san. Hehe, siti nurbaya ya? Haha, ntar jadi Yugi nurbaya terus yang jadi Bahrinya si Yami terus yang jadi datuk maringginya si Isono? Ahahaha!! XDD (langsung ditampol Isono) kita lihat saja di chapter depan, apa tebakan Sora san benar 100% atau tidak ^^ Hehehe.......semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. T_T (mood berubah lagi jadi mode emo) tetep semangat Sora san!!! Saya akan tunggu kembalinya anda dan saya selalu doakan anda semoga sukses!!! Ganbatte ne Sora san!!! ^-^/.......Hiks.....(berubah lagi jadi emo, langsung dilindes limonya Kaiba)

To coolkid4869 : ahaha!! Debatnya Jou ama Yugi emang konyol parah. Anehnya mereka nggak sadar-sadar ama yang mereka omongin. Padahal ciri-cirinya udah kelihatan banget tuh salahnya, hehehe XDD (langsung dijotos Yugi dan diinjek-injek Jou) hahaha!! Saya mikir kalo 8some beneran, rated M nya gimana tuh? Apa tuh delapan orang di taruh aja di lapangan ya? Biar melakukan scene binatang masing-masing? Muahahaha!! XDD (tawa laknat) hehe, sekali lagi arigato ne coolkid san!! ^__^

To Ryuu No Kami : hehe, kalo ditanya fic ini tamatnya sampai chapter berapa, kira-kira pengennya berapa ya? Ah, nggak banyak-banyak kok, cukup 9999 chapter di tambah 1 chapter bonus heheheh XDD (langsung dilempar jamban, yang bener aja loe author?) hehe, bercanda, saya juga pengen fic ini cepat selesai karena ide-ide fic saya yang baru masih banyak yang belum saya publish. masih ada 6 fic dengan bermacam-macam genre, sungguh parah saya T_T (langsung dipukul pake bom) hehe, semoga chapter masih bisa menghibur Ryuu kun, arigato ne!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : ehehe, buat ngerajam Ryou ya? Hmm.....flamenya disimpen dulu aja Shara san, karena besok saya yakin pasti banyak yang pengen ngerajam Ryou di chapter depan XDD (langsung dirajam Ryou) aih. Kura jadi hansip? Hehe, boleh.....boleh, tapi scene rapenya tidak termasuk tuh muahahaha!!! XDD (tawa kelaknatan) wokeh, makasih banyak buat reviewnya Shara san!!! Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Nonohana Kizure : saya jawab pertanyaannya!!! ^__^ : hmm....Yami punya insomnia? Maybe. Hehehe XDD untuk soal rambut panjangnya Bakura dan Ryou, hehehe, jika problem itu terjadi saya yang akan mencukur kepala mereka dengan gunting rumput ampe botak! Hahaha!! XDD

Bakura : O_O' WHOT!!!! DASAR AUTHOR SARAP!!! BOTAK MBAHMU!!! TTATT!!!!

Author : hehe, Yami jadi tokoh utama the matrix? Aha!! Kebetulan saya punya tuh wallpapernya Yami pake kostum The Matrix ama si Kaiba. Sumpah!! Mereka berdua keren banget!!! Terutama kostumnya Yami!! Argh!! Saya Nosebleed!!! His Sexy Leather Glory!!! Ouw Mai Goat!! Dia keren sekali!! DX (langsung dijotos karena lebay) ahahaha, ceritanya Nonohana san sama kayak pengalaman saya dulu. Waktu SMA dulu, saya juga punya temen yang kayak gitu, cowok malah ada lima orang yang suka gitu!! Parah banget!! XDD (langsung ditimpuk jamban) hehe, tapi mereka normal kok. Hehehe. Sekali lagi arigato ne Nonohana san!!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : ehehehe!! Yugi walaupun jadi mahasiswa teladan, ternyata dia juga punya sisi oon juga lho Aihara san XDD (langsung di tampol Yugi) semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur, sekali lagi arigato ne Aihara san!! ^__^

Devil xXx : makasih buat reviewnya Devil san!! Review lagi ya!! ^__^

Y x Y : thanks!! Review lagi ya!! XDD (langsung dijotos)

To De-chan_aiShiro : gya!! Selamat datang di fic ancur saya De-chan!!! ^__^ (langsung lonjak-lonjak gaje dan tebar-tebar confetti lebay) ehehe, walaupun nggak jadi member, bisa kok review. Tinggal klik tombol review di bawah tuh. Hehe ^^, wah!! Ternyata tidak hanya saya yang suka Yami nangis, anda juga? Aih!! Senangnya punya barengan XDD (langsung dibakar Yami) character Yami emang unik tuh, bisa saya explore di berbagai macam perspektif. Hehe, untuk buat cerita kayak gini, daftar aja di FF. Net ini De-chan. Hehe XDD puzzleshipping yang seperti apa? Itu terserah imajinasinya De-chan, pengennya kayak gimana. Hehe, intinya Yami x Yugi tuh. Hehe XDD (langsung ditendang) oke, terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya!! Kalo bisa review lagi ya!! Saya tunggu reviewnya!! Arigato De-chan!!! ^__^

To Devil : hehe, halo selamat datang di fic saya!! (tebar-tebar confetti lagi) ^__^ wah, namanya sama kayak Devil xXx. Hehe, Yugi enak tuh bisa meluk Yami, begitu juga dengan Yami yang bisa menggunakan tubuh Yugi jadi spring bed hahaha!! XDD (langsung di cemplungin Yami ke lava panas) Yugi kuat tuh bisa bopong Yami, dia kan sampahman? Ehehe XD (langsung dilempar tong sampah oleh Yugi) untuk millenium item, hehe, kita lihat aja di kedepannya nanti XDD oke, makasih banyak buat reviewnya Devil san!!! Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur. Arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Jun_pyu_pyu : terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Jun-san!!! ^__^ saya senang anda suka cerita saya. Hehe, agak susah juga memang gabungin berbagai macam unsur ke dalam cerita ini. saya berusaha ngimbangin humornya biar nggak terlalu Crack dan juga nambahin beberapa unsur Angst dalam persaingan cinta antar tokohnya. Gah!! Buat nyambungin humornya ke setiap event, inspirasi harus jalan terus tuh, hehe kadang otak saya ampe kembang kempis tuh XDD (langsung dirajam) jujur, saya lebih gampang bikin fic romance non humor ketimbang humor romance XDD (langsung ditampol) hehe, sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya Jun-san!! Compliment anda sangat berarti untuk saya!! ^_^

To Bm,Lisa dan semua pembaca yang lain : arigato yang sebesar-besarnya!!! Thanks!! XDD

Yugi : sebelum meninggalkan fic ini......(puppy dog eyes) please jangan lupa untuk mereview kembali. Tiap kritik yang membangun, saran dan segala pertanyaan akan diterima dengan senaaaaaaaaaaang hati!!! Senang hati sekali!!! ^__^/

Yami : -_- untuk flame kali ini akan diambil Marik untuk ngerakit granat(?)

Author : ehehe, see you all in the next chapter, bye!! ^__^/


	24. Chapter 24 : Evil Plan

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Di chapter ini adalah pembukaan pesta ultah Yugi dan belum termasuk acara intinya, chapter garing, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 24-------

Evil Plan

-------Keesokan Harinya-Ruang Depan Wisma Sennen-------

"cepatlah Honda!! Jangan lama-lama!! Persiapannya butuh waktu lama tahu!!"

Pagi itu, Jou sudah terlihat membentak-bentak dengan ponselnya. Tepat di sebelahnya terdapat Kaiba yang mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai berfikir.

"apa? Nenek-nenek di sebelah rumahmu? Buat apa kau bawa nenek-nenek!! kau pikir kita akan mengadakan ceramah manula hah?!! dasar sarap!!! Cepat segera kemari dan bawa Yugi!!" Jou terlihat frustasi. Kaiba mulai memijat bahu peliharaannya itu.

"hah?!! kau keramas dengan deterjen?!! Aku tak butuh curhatan mengenai kehidupan rambut tandukmu itu Honda!! Cepat segeralah kemari!! Kalau perlu, suruh Anzu ikut denganmu!!! Apa? Nenek-nenek lagi?!! Tak perlu mengajak nenek-nenek!!!" Kaiba mulai sweatdrop mendengar percakapan Jou. Ia mulai bingung sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya dengan Honda.

"apa? Dengan sepeda motor?!! Ya tentu saja kau kemari naik sepeda motor!! Masa naik becak?!! Cepatlah Honda!! Huh?!! Mesin cuci?!! Buat apa kau membawa mesin cuci segala?!!! Kau bisa mencuci pakaianmu tahun depan!! Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah pesta ulang tahun Yugi, Honda!! Aku tak peduli dengan anak sapimu yang baru lahir itu!! pokoknya cepatlah kemari!!" dengan cepat Jou langsung mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Honda. Ia langsung menyangga dan mulai menggelengkan kepala. Kaiba mulai khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"ada apa Katsuya?"

"huh!! Penyakit lemot Honda kumat lagi!! Bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa sekarang hari ulang tahun Yugi? Dasar si tanduk itu!!!" Jou terlihat kesal. Kaiba hanya bisa menepuk bahu kekasihnya itu perlahan-lahan.

"bersabarlah Katsuya. Aku yakin semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kau tak perlu cemas" perkataan Kaiba selalu membuat Jou menjadi tenang. Ia lalu mulai menyentuh tangan Kaiba dan mulai mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"terima kasih Seto......aku tak tahu apa jadinya nanti jika tak ada dirimu....." Jou mulai tersenyum dengan lembut. Kaiba mulai menyentuh pipi Jou dan mulai tersenyum dengan lembut.

"yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaanmu Katsuya......" secara perlahan-lahan Kaiba mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jou. Saat jarak mereka beberapa hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja, tiba-tiba......

"JJOOUUUUU!!!!"

"AAARRGGHHH!!!" dengan cepat Jou dan Kaiba mulai menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan ternyata mereka sudah mendapati Honda dan juga Anzu yang saat ini sedang mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Jou dan Kaiba hanya bisa terbelalak melihat hal itu.

"Ho...Honda?!! ba...bagaimana kau bisa tiba kemari se...secepat ini?!! ta...tadi kau bilang kau masih membersihkan anak sapimu yang baru lahir?!!"

"a...anak sapi?" Kaiba mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. sesaat setelah Honda berhasil mengatur nafasnya, ia mulai menatap ke arah Jou dengan serius.

"anak sapi, pakaian kotorku, nasib rambut tandukku dan nenek-nenek peyot di sebelah rumahku, semua itu tidak penting Jou!! Yang terpenting adalah ulang tahun Yugi!!! Ayo Anzu!! Kita berangkat ke medan perang!!!"

"Baik!! Ayo maju Honda!! Kobarkan semangat Rambo!!" dengan cepat, Honda dan Anzu segera berlari menelusuri lorong. Jou dan Kaiba hanya bisa melongo melihat hal itu.

"se....sebenarnya a...apa yang terjadi?" Kaiba benar-benar kebingungan dan setengah shock. Belum sempat Jou merespon, terdengar sumber suara baru yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ho....Honda, Anzu se...sebenarnya a...ada apa ini? kalian ingin membawaku kemana?" sumber suara kebingungan itu ternyata merupakan suara milik Yugi. Tak lama kemudian, di ruang depan sudah terlihat Honda dan Anzu yang mulai menggeret Yugi keluar wisma.

"sudahlah Yug!! aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk project kuliahku!! Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku sekarang" sahut Honda antusias. Yugi semakin bingung.

"tu...tunggu dulu Hon...Honda!! ke...kenapa mendadak begini? A...aku kan belum mandi?!!" Anzu mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"kau tak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu Yugi, kau bisa mandi di rumah Honda. Project Honda saat ini sungguh sangat super duper double triple prioritas!! Nasib masa depan Honda bergantung padamu Yugi!!! Ayo sebaiknya kita harus cepat!!!" belum sempat Yugi merespon, ia sudah di geret ke atas sepeda motor dan lalu ia mulai dihimpit Anzu dan Honda.

"baiklah pegangan yang erat!! Aku akan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh!!!" Honda mulai menstater mesin sepeda motornya. Yugi terlihat gelagapan.

"tu...tunggu dulu Honda, i...ini....AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Belum sempat Yugi melanjutkan perkataannya, ia sudah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas sepeda motor Honda. Saat sepeda motor Honda sudah tidak tampak dari wisma, Jou dan Kaiba langsung tersadar dari shock mereka.

"a...apa itu tadi?" Jou terlihat terbata-bata. Kaiba hanya bisa merespon dengan singkat.

"anggap tadi itu hanya sekilas.......intermezzo......"

-------Rumah Honda-------

Setelah Yugi tiba di rumah Honda, ia langsung di paksa kedua kawannya itu untuk segera mandi. Seusai mandi, Anzu mulai terlihat mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Anzu mulai memposisikan sebuah kemeja putih di hadapan Yugi dan mulai menyuruh Yugi untuk memakainya.

"i...ini kemeja milik siapa Anzu? Ba....bagus sekali...." Yugi mulai terpanah dengan kemeja itu. satu set Busana yang diperlihatkan Anzu terlihat elit dan mahal sekali. Anzu hanya tersenyum dengan hal itu.

"sudah, yang terpenting sekarang coba kau pakai busana ini. kami akan menunggumu di luar" mendengar hal itu, Yugi mulai menautkan alisnya.

"ke...kenapa aku harus memakai busana ini? katanya kalian membutuhkanku untuk project kuliah?"

"ini adalah project kuliahku Yug!! Sudahlah cepat pakai saja!!" dengan itu Honda dan Anzu mulai keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Yugi sendiri di dalam. Honda dan Anzu lalu pergi menuju ke ruang depan dan Honda mulai menghubungi Jou.

"halo? Jou? Rencana tahap pertama sudah beres!! Aku sudah menyuruh Yugi untuk memakai busana yang kau berikan waktu itu!!" Honda terlihat bersemangat. Anzu mulai tersenyum dan tidak sabar untuk menerima tugas mereka selanjutnya.

"apa? Main catur?!! Buat apa aku bermain catur dengan Yugi??" Honda mulai sweatdrop. Anzu hanya bisa menatap Honda dengan ekspresi aneh.

"untuk mengulur waktu?!! Ta...tapi Jou!! A...aku tak akan bisa menang melawan Yugi!! Aku pasti akan cepat kalah dan ia pasti curiga!!" Honda terlihat bingung. Anzu mulai penasaran sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan Jou dan Honda.

"hah?!! i...ikut arisan dengan nenek-nenek?!! Tu...tunggu Jou!! Jou!! Hah!! a...apa?!! Buat apa Yugi bermain dengan anak sapiku!!? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kusuruh Yugi untuk membantuku mencuci pakaian?!! Se...sebenarnya ini acara ulang tahun atau acara menjadi babu sehari sih Jou?!!" percakapan terlihat semakin tidak jelas. Anzu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"ba...baiklah, akan kuusahakan untuk mengulur waktu selama tiga jam. Apa?!! Nonton film Titanic?!! Halo!! Jou!! Ke...kenapa?!! Hah!! apa hubungannya dengan genteng bocor?!! Kau ini bicara apa sih Jou!!! Halo?!! Apa? Celana dalam?!! Aku tidak tahu dengan hal-hal seperti itu!!" Honda terlihat sweatdrop dengan pembicaraannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Honda terlihat mengakhiri panggilannya.

"dasar Jou!! Seenaknya saja memberi perintah gaje!!" keluh Honda. Anzu hanya bisa menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"umm....aku sudah selesai memakainya teman-teman" dalam sekejap Anzu dan Honda langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan dalam sekejap pula, mulut mereka menganga hingga 30 sentimeter dengan mata terbelalak yang berdiameter 5 sentimeter. Di sana sudah di dapati Yugi dengan busana yang di persiapkan Jou. Yugi terlihat mengagumkan dan tampak mempesona dengan busananya itu. Tiga buah kancing kemeja atasnya sengaja tidak di kancing dan dibiarkan terbuka. Ornament yang terdapat di tiap jahitan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang di kenakannya itu semakin membuat Yugi tampak begitu elegant dan menawan. Balutan celana kulit berwarna hitam di bagian bawah semakin menampakkan bentuk kaki Yugi yang indah dan ramping. Sepatu boots yang terlihat keren dengan variasi logam metal di sekelilingnya dan juga dengan tambahan neckbelt hitam di leher Yugi membuatnya tampak seksi dan menantang. Semua Hal itu membuat Yugi menjadi makhluk sempurna yang hampir setara dengan malaikat itu sendiri. Anzu dan Honda tak henti-hentinya memandangi Yugi. Bahkan mereka tak berkedip sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Yugi bersemu merah dan malu.

"a...apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, teman-teman?" mendengar hal itu dengan cepat Anzu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ti...tidak Yugi!! Ka...kau tampak sempurna!! Ka...kau ta....tampan sekali.....Hot!! se....seksi......" Yugi semakin memerah mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"sebenarnya kenapa kalian menyuruhku untuk memakai busana ini?" Honda dan Anzu terlihat kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan itu. tak lama kemudian Honda mulai berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia lalu kembali ke ruang depan dan menyuruh Yugi untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Honda mulai menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia bawa ke atas meja dan Yugi mulai sweatdrop saat mengetahui benda apa itu sebenarnya.

"Ho...Honda, i...itu kan......"

"Yugi, ayo kita bermain uhh....umm........catur"

-------Wisma Sennen-------

"hei, Marik!! Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya huh?" Jou mulai bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia mencoba mengatur segala sesuatunya. Marik terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah kardus dan melihat-lihat isinya.

"jangan khawatir, benda ini tidak akan semengerikan granat" penjelasan Marik semakin membuat Jou pucat. Ia berharap mantan perakit bom Psyco itu tidak akan mengacaukan pesta. Malik mulai terlihat merapikan busananya. Setidaknya mereka berdua memakai busana yang cukup sopan tanpa harus memperlihatkan perut ataupun daerah pribadi macam bokong dan yang lainnya. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pesta ulang tahun dan bukan sebuah acara pesta stripping tubuh.

"baiklah, tugas Marik dan Malik sudah beres sekarang tinggal mengecek tugas......"

"ohohoho!! Halo Joey Boy.......aku sudah siap lho!! Fuhuhuhu!!" Jou hanya bisa terbelalak melihat penampakan yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini tepat di depan mata Jou, terdapat seorang 'Pegasus' dengan kostum khusus untuk tarian adat istiadatnya. Di tubuh sang pemilik kos sudah terbalut sebuah busana super ketat berwarna 'Pink' dengan renda-renda yang merumbai-rumbai lebay di sekitar dada. Bagian dada atasnya sengaja diperlihatkan Pegasus dengan maksud untuk menampakkan kemulusan(?)nya dan aura seksi(?)nya. Pakaian super duper double triple ketat itu dilengkapi dengan 'rok mini' semacam tutu untuk tarian Ballet dengan motif polkadot. Tak lupa juga di bagian kakinya di balut dengan stocking transparant berwarna hitam dengan lubang-lubang kecil berbentuk 'Love' di sekitar pahanya. Di kedua kakinya saat ini telah terpasang sepatu sport ber-hak(?) tinggi. Mungkin sepatu itu hanya Pegasus yang memilikinya. Di bagian leher Pegasus terdapat kalung berlian dan permata yang berkilauan dengan lebaynya. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan merah dengan pita pink di atasnya. Dan tak lupa juga, saat ini sang pemilik wisma Sennen itu membawa benda-benda khusus yang digunakan untuk menari tarian adat istiadatnya. Benda itu yakni sebuah.......Barbel kecil berwarna pink yang beratnya mungkin hanya satu kilo. Dan bukan Pegasus namanya jika barbel itu tidak di beri pita dan renda(?). tak lama kemudian, Pegasus mulai berputar-putar dengan satu kakinya yang menjinjit dan kedua tangannya di angkat tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

"aku begitu anggun kan Joey Boy? Fuhuhuhu......Yugi Boy sayang pasti akan terpesona denganku......" dengan itu, Pegasus mulai berjalan ke ruang depan dengan pinggulnya yang sengaja digoyangkan dengan sangat amat lebay. Jou hanya bisa menganga dan hampir terkena serangan jantung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"ya Tu....Tuhan.....yang barusan tadi apa? A...apa tadi itu.......Dajjal??"

-------Kamar Yami-------

Disaat yang sama, Yami hanya bisa memandangi satu set busana yang di berikan sepupunya dengan pandangan pasrah.

"busana ini terlalu bagus....." keluh Yami. tak lama kemudian Bakura terlihat berjalan mendekati Yami.

"Busana milik siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Bakura seraya memandangi busana yang di bawa Yami.

"ini Seto yang membelikannya untukku" ujar Yami singkat. Bakura lalu mulai mengambil bagian atasnya yang berupa jaket kulit lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan memperhatikannya.

"jaket ini bagus sekali. Bahan kulitnya asli, ornamentnya begitu elegant dan elit. Celananya juga!! Apa kau yakin kau akan memakai busana ini? ini pesta ulang tahun Dammit!! Bukan acara pemotretan model The Matrix" ujar Bakura sewot. Yami hanya bisa mengeluh.

"aku terpaksa harus memakai ini...." secara perlahan-lahan Yami mulai membawa satu set busana bertema The Matrix itu dan mulai beranjak ke toilet untuk mempersiapkan diri. Bakura hanya bisa menyangga dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"parah.....apa sekarang The Matrix menjadi trend huh?" keluh Bakura. Ia lalu mulai menatap ke arah meja. Di sana sudah terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang di bungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah darah. Kado itu adalah Millenium Puzzle yang sudah di bungkus rapi oleh Yami. Bakura mulai membandingkan kado milik Yami dengan kado miliknya yang terlihat kecil, tipis dan tidak jelas.

"sial!! Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang mengado si culun itu dengan.......kaos kaki" keluh Bakura. Kado tidak jelas miliknya itu memang benar-benar berisi kaos kaki. Sekarang sudah terlambat menyesali semuanya. Tak mungkin Bakura akan membeli kado yang baru.

"ah sudahlah!! Lagipula kaos kaki yang kubeli waktu itu tidak jelek kok!! Ya....walaupun bermotif....uhh.......ehem........'Badut'.....Ah!! aku yakin si culun itu suka badut!! Ya!! Aku yakin itu!!" Bakura mulai berasionalisasi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia terus memandangi kado miliknya hingga tak lama kemudian, roommatenya keluar dari toilet.

"aku kan sudah bilang padamu Bakura, bahwa kaos kaki itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk" Bakura mulai sewot mendengar hal itu. secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai berbalik ke arah kawannya.

"tapi kaos kaki kan lebih murah, hemat biaya dan.....HOLY SHIT!!!" Bakura hanya bisa terbelalak melihat penampilan baru kawan punknya itu. ia hanya bisa menganga dan bahkan kado kaos kaki yang ada di tangannya sampai terjatuh di lantai. Yami hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya melihat Bakura yang mematung menatapnya.

"kenapa kau?" Tak berapa lama kemudian, Bakura mulai tersadar dari shocknya.

"a...aku benci mengatakan ini tapi.......ji...jika sampai si culun itu menolakmu maka, dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras....." Yami terkejut mendengar perkataan Bakura. Kawan punk berambut putihnya itu sudah memujinya secara tidak langsung.

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yami seraya menghadap cermin. Bakura hanya bisa menjawab seraya terbelalak. Rasa shock masih belum menghilang dari dirinyanya.

"kau tahu Yami? jika kau adalah type submisif dan bukan dominant, aku tak keberatan menjadi kekasihmu. Ya....itulah pendapatku. Sayangnya kau dominant dan aku yakin si culun itu pasti akan tergila-gila padamu...." Bakura terlihat sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Yami mulai tersenyum dengan hal itu karena Bakura bukanlah type orang yang suka memuji. Jika kawan berambut putihnya itu memujinya, itu artinya kawan punknya itu benar-benar sangat jujur dan sungguh-sungguh.

"baguslah jika begitu. Itu artinya penampilanku sudah cukup sempurna untuk Aibou....."

-------Sore hari-Pekarangan Depan Wisma Sennen-------

"sebenarnya ada apa ini teman-teman? Pagi-pagi kalian sudah menculikku dari wisma, menyuruhku berpakaian rapi seperti ini dan........mengajakku tanding catur selama 3 jam, Mencuci pakaian, bermain dengan anak sapi(?), sampai ikut arisan dengan nenek-nenek!! Dan sekarang kalian berdua menyeretku kembali ke wisma dengan penuh.........semangat??" Yugi terlihat bingung. Anzu dan Honda terus saja menyeret kawan kecilnya itu.

"sudahlah Yug!! Kau pasti akan suka ini!!" sahut Honda semangat.

"suka? Kenapa?" Yugi mulai menautkan alisnya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga tiba di depan wisma dan dalam sekejap mereka membuka pintu itu.

"SURPRISE!!!! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!!!!!" Suara sorakan beberapa orang membuat Yugi terkejut dan shock. Beberapa kertas warna warni mulai bertebaran. Bahkan suara terompet juga berbunyi. Sungguh terdengar seperti suasana tahun baru jika dibandingkan dengan suasana ulang tahun.

"I...ini...."

"selamat ulang tahun yang ke 19 Yug!!!" Jou mulai bersorak dan berjalan ke arah Yugi. Ia mulai menuntun kawan kecilnya yang masih setengah shock itu menuju ke ruang tengah. Sesampainya Yugi di ruang tengah, disana sudah terdapat para housematenya seperti Marik dan Malik lalu Kaiba dan Isono. Tak ketinggalan pula Shizuka. Semua terlihat menepuk tangan mereka seraya memandangi Yugi dengan senyuman. Yugi mulai terharu dengan hal itu.

"te....terima kasih teman-teman, ha...hal ini merupakan moment paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. a...aku bahkan lupa akan hari ulang tahunku sendiri.....terima kasih" Yugi terlihat bahagia. Jou dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan hal itu.

"tak masalah Yug, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk kami!!" Yugi mulai tersenyum dengan hal itu. Tak lama kemudian, Kaiba mulai memberi sebuah compliment.

"selamat ulang tahun Yugi. Kau tampak sangat menawan dan sangat mempesona sekali hari ini....." Yugi mulai bersemu merah dengan hal itu.

"sa...sama-sama. Terima kasih atas busana ini Kaiba-kun. Aku tahu kau pasti yang mempersiapkan busana ini, iya kan?" Kaiba mulai tersenyum.

"tak heran kalau kau adalah mahasiswa teladan di kampusmu Yugi. Kau bisa menganalisa dengan baik. Ya.....aku yang memberikannya untukmu. Tentu saja aku memilih itu dengan bantuan Katsuya...." ujar Kaiba lembut seraya menatap Jou dengan senyuman. Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai tersenyum.

"aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih" tak lama kemudian Jou mulai tersenyum dan menepuk bahu kawan kecilnya itu.

"nah!! Ayo kau duduk dulu. Sebentar lagi, kuenya akan datang dan saatnya tiup lilin" Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Malik, Marik dan juga Shizuka yang mulai memberikan ucapan selamat secara perorangan pada Yugi. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seseorang yang mulai berjalan ke arah Yugi dan langsung memeluknya.

"selamat ulang tahun......Yugi-kun" Yugi agak terkejut dengan hal itu. ternyata seseorang yang memeluknya saat ini adalah Ryou. Yugi mulai tersenyum dan mulai melepas pelukan mereka.

"terima kasih....." Ryou mulai memandangi Yugi dan mulai berbisik di telinga roommatenya itu. Jou dan Kaiba agak tak senang dengan pemandangan itu.

"nanti, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu....." bisik Ryou. Yugi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Tak lama kemudian, roommate berambut putihnya itu mulai menyentuh pipi mungil Yugi dan mulai mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya. Yugi mulai memerah dengan hal itu. roommatenya itu semakin lama semakin agresif. Walau bagaimanapun juga, roommatenya saat ini juga terlihat manis dan menawan. Ryou mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Busana yang dikenakan Ryou juga cukup serasi dengan Yugi. Yugi tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia juga sangat menyukai roommatenya itu.

"kau benar-benar malaikat, Yugi-kun....." bisikan Ryou membuat Yugi gugup dan malu. Jou hanya bisa menggeram dengan hal itu. ia benar-benar tidak senang jika sahabat baiknya itu dekat dengan roommatenya. Raut wajah Kaiba juga terlihat kusut. Ia mulai berbisik pada Jou.

"sepertinya Ryou sudah tak canggung lagi menampakkan kedekatannya dengan Yugi" Jou mulai sewot mendengar hal itu.

"ya, aku tahu itu. tapi aku lebih senang jika Yugi bersama sepupumu Seto. Yami benar-benar sangat mencintai Yugi. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Yami?" Jou mulai menoleh kanan kirinya. Bahkan Kaiba juga mulai bingung.

"iya juga, di mana dia? Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" Kaiba mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Tak lama kemudian pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mulai memasuki ruangan.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CULUN!!!" Suara kasar Bakura mulai menggema saat ia mulai menapakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Yugi mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"terima kasih Bakura-kun....." di saat Yugi mulai berjalan ke depan, dari arah belakang Bakura, mulai terlihat seseorang yang juga berjalan masuk. Seketika itu semua orang mematung saat melihat siapa orang yang masuk itu.

"Ya...Ya Tuhan!! i...itu sepupumu kan, Jamur?!!" ujar Shizuka shock. Bahkan Jou, Malik dan Marik juga hanya bisa menganga melihat apa yang terjadi. Yugi mulai terbelalak. Bahkan Ryou juga sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Saat ini telah berjalan seorang mantan sex god, Yami Atem dengan balutan busananya yang menganggumkan. Tubuh eksotis pria punk itu kini sudah dibalut dengan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan bagian bawahnya yang panjang seperti jubah. Risleting di bagian depan hanya ditutup hingga setengahnya saja. Hal itu membuat dada bidangnya setengah terlihat dan tampak gagah. Kerah jaketnya pun menjulang ke atas menampakkan sisi dominant dan kejantanannya. Celana kulit hitamnya juga membalut kedua kakinya dengan sangat rapi hingga terlihat ramping dan perfect. Kedua tangannya telah terpasang sarung tangan hitam. Sepatu boots hitam di kedua kakinya semakin menambah kesempurnaan penampilan Yami dan juga sebuah neckbelt kulit berwarna hitam di lehernya. Pria punk itu seakan menjadi makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Cukup sempurna untuk di sandingkan dengan pria berwajah malaikat seperti Yugi.

"selamat ulang tahun Aibou....." sesosok figur pemilik suara baritone itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Yugi. Semua semakin terbelalak melihat hal itu. bahkan Yugi tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena ia terlalu terpanah pada makhluk berparas dewa di hadapannya itu. ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kembarannya itu bisa menjadi sesempurna ini. hal itu membuat Kaiba tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya. Jou mulai menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan robot.

"Se...Seto apakah ka...kau yang memberikan busana bernuansa The Matrix itu pada sepupumu?" tanya Jou. Kaiba hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jou benar-benar tak percaya dengan hal itu.

"kau benar-benar hebat dalam memilih busana Seto. sepupumu tampak mengagumkan. Yami tampak sangat tampan dan begitu serasi dengan Yugi....." Jou terlihat sangat kagum. Kaiba mulai tersenyum sinis.

"aku memang sudah mengatur semuanya puppy......aku tahu bahwa potensi kesempurnaan fisik Atem akan terlihat maksimal jika ia memakai busana The Matrix itu. dan aku juga sudah mengaturnya agar ia bisa sepadan dengan busana milik Yugi" jelas Kaiba santai. Shizuka yang saat ini berdiri di samping Kaiba juga hanya bisa tergagap-gagap seperti ikan.

"wow....ji...jika dia tidak gay dan bukan sepupumu, aku mau jadi kekasihnya....." gumam Shizuka yang masih terpanah dengan ketampanan Yami. dari kejahuan, tampak Malik dan Marik yang juga masih menganga melihat penampilan Yami.

"Yami terlihat keren dan seksi!! Bahkan dia sangat Hot dengan kostum itu!! **Hot** sekali!!! sepertinya kita harus membeli busana The Matrix, Malik sayang. Kita bisa berhubungan seks dengan kostum seksi itu" ujar Marik. Malik hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kemesuman kekasihnya.

Di sisi lain, Ryou terlihat muak dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Yugi benar-benar **terpanah** dengan Yami. ia lalu mulai menatap tajam ke arah Bakura yang dari tadi terlihat melayangkan senyum mengejek ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Bakura mulai mendekat pada Ryou dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kembarannya itu.

"kau tak akan bisa menang Ryou......" Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum sinis dengan hal itu.

"kita lihat saja nanti, pertempuran ini masih belum selesai" dengan itu Ryou mulai berjalan menjauhi Bakura dan mulai bersandar di dinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan roommatenya. Ryou mulai tersenyum bagaikan iblis. Ia tahu bahwa kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan hati roommatenya itu begitu sempit jika di bandingkan dengan Yami. untuk itu ia sudah menyusun sebuah rencana. Sebuah rencana yang cukup jahat dan briliant.

'untuk sekarang, silahkan kau bersenang-senang Yami. bersenang-senanglah sampai kau mabuk akan kebahagiaan sesaat ini. di tengah-tengah pesta ini, aku akan menghancurkanmu. Menghancurkanmu sampai kau tidak lagi memiliki sebuah harapan untuk hidup.......akulah yang akan berjaya dalam permainan ini. Yugi-kun tak akan bisa lepas dariku.......' batin Ryou seraya tersenyum seperti iblis dan menatap tajam ke arah Yami. ia begitu percaya diri dengan rencananya. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Ia adalah seorang programmer yang jenius. Kinerja otak Ryou bisa berjalan cukup cepat di segala situasi apapun. Ia sudah merancang rencananya jauh-jauh hari. Ia merancang dan menyusun secara teliti. dan ia benar-benar sangat yakin bahwa 'ia' lah yang akan menang. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam dan menunggu. menunggu hingga tiba saatnya untuk beraksi. Beraksi untuk menjalankan rencana. Sebuah rencana terlicik dan terendah yang pernah ada.

"uhh....ma...maaf, a..apa ada yang salah denganku hari ini Aibou?" Yami mulai bertanya dengan lembut. Ia sebenarnya juga terpanah dengan penampilan malaikat kecilnya itu. Yugi juga terlihat sangat sempurna dengan busananya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Yami harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya atau pun air liur dari mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yugi mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ti...tidak!!! tidak ada yang salah!! Ka...kau ta...tampak....sempurna Yami. kau tampan, keren, gagah, Hot dan....se...seksi...." seketika itu Yugi mulai bersemu merah. Ia benar-benar ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar gugup setengah mati. Bahkan ia mulai merasa bahwa ada aliran darah yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan cepat ia mulai membungkam mulut dan hidungnya. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan head bang karena tingkah bodohnya itu. tak lama kemudian Yami mulai tersenyum. Ia senang karena Yugi menyukai penampilannya.

"terima kasih Aibou......sesempurna apapun diriku, aku yakin kesempurnaan itu tak akan bisa mengalahkan kesempurnaan abadimu yang setara dengan Divine itu....." perkataan Yami membuat wajah Yugi semakin merah. Walaupun pujian kembaran punknya itu terkesan hyperbola, namun compliment itu sangat berarti untuknya.

"te...terima kasih Yami...."

Keheningan kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Mereka masih saling bertatapan dan dalam hati terus mengagumi penampilan masing-masing. Mereka berdua terlihat berusaha keras untuk tidak salah tingkah dan melakukan hal bodoh. Jou hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"kau benar-benar kejam Seto!! kau membuat mereka saling menahan diri untuk tidak salah tingkah" Ujar Jou seraya menyikut kekasihnya. Kaiba hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan hal itu.

"tak masalah kan? Lagipula mereka berdua tampak manis jika bersama-sama....." Kaiba mulai tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian beberapa bodyguard Kaiba mulai memasuki ruangan dan terlihat mendorong sesuatu yang cukup tinggi. Semua mulai mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah sesuatu yang di bawa para bodyguard itu.

"kuenya sudah datang!!" Shizuka terlihat menepuk tangannya dengan sangat antusias. Namun tak lama kemudian semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan seketika itu terkejut dan sweatdrop saat melihat seperti apa kue ulang tahun itu.

"Se...Seto, a...apa kau ti...tidak berlebihan?" Jou terlihat sweatdrop saat melihat kue ulang tahun yang dipesan Kaiba untuk Yugi. Kaiba hanya tersenyum melihat respon sweatdrop dari kekasihnya itu.

"apanya yang berlebihan Katsuya? Kue ini adalah simbolisasi dari umur Yugi. Lagipula designnya sangat sederhana kan?" jelas Kaiba santai. Jou langsung melotot seketika.

"sederhana? KAU BILANG KUE TART DENGAN **TINGKAT 19**, TINGGI **1 METER LEBIH**, DAN DI TIAP TEPI TARTNYA TERDAPAT 19 LILIN DAN JIKA DI KALIKAN SECARA KESELURUHAN DENGAN TIAP TARTNYA, MAKA JUMLAH LILINNYA BISA MENCAPAI **361 LILIN!!!** KAU BILANG ITU........**SEDERHANA?!!**" Jou mulai sewot. Ia tak menyangka kue ulang tahun Yugi akan menjadi se-lebay ini. Kaiba hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya.

"tapi kue seperti ini tidak terlalu mahal Katsuya. Hal seperti ini benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya...." mendengar hal itu, Jou semakin bertambah sewot.

"yang kumaksud adalah, bukan soal harganya Seto!!! kau memesan kue sebesar ini, memangnya siapa yang mau menghabiskan kue sebanyak ini?!!! dan lalu lilinnya!! Apa Kau ingin membuat Yugi menderita penyakit '**Gondok'** dengan meniup ratusan lilin itu hah?!! '**361' lilin** Seto!!!" Kaiba mulai sweatdrop dengan hal itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa hal kecil macam lilin juga bisa mendatangkan konflik. Yugi lalu mulai menghampiri Jou dan mencoba menenangkan kawan pirangnya itu.

"sudah Jou, tenanglah. Kita bisa menghabiskan kuenya bersama-sama dan kita juga bisa meniup lilinnya bersama-sama kan? Sudah, jangan salahkan Kaiba lagi ya? Aku benar-benar menghargai semua yang kalian lakukan untukku...." mendengar hal itu, Jou sedikit lebih tenang. Ia mulai menghela nafasnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu untuk tiup lilin, kita lakukan bersama-sama ya!! Oh ya!!! Untuk semua bodyguard Seto juga ya!!!" mendengar hal itu, para Bodyguard Kaiba hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menganggukkan kepala mereka. Tak lama kemudian semua mulai menyanyikan lagu tiup lilin untuk Yugi.

"nah Yug!! Ayo buat permintaan dalam hati dan tiup lilinnya!!!" sahut Jou bersemangat. Yugi mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun belum sempat Yugi membuat permohonan, sesosok figur tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan.

"TUNGGU!!!! JANGAN DI TIUP DAHULU LILINNYA..........YUGI BOY!!!!"

Dalam sekejap semua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan semua hanya bisa terbelalak saat di hadapan mereka terdapat 'Pemilik Kos' dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

"PE...PEGASUS?!!!" Jou dan yang lainnya benar-benar terkejut melihat kedatangan Pegasus. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa Pegasus berhasil lolos(?). Tak lama kemudian, Pegasus mulai mengibaskan rambut platinumnya ke samping dan mulai menyangga jidatnya dengan gaya sok dramatis.

"Joey Boy, Kaiba Boy, Marik Boy dan Malik Boy kejam sekali!! Huhuhuu......kenapa aku tak boleh menghadiri pesta ultah Yugi Boy sayang?!! Aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat dan ingin mempersembahkan tarian adat istiadatku!! Kenapa kalian mencoba menyingkirkanku?" semua mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.

'justru karena itulah kami menyingkirkanmu!!! Siapa yang ingin melihatmu menari dasar banci!!" batin Jou kesal. Yugi lalu mulai menanyakan keadaan Pegasus.

"a..anda kenapa Pegasus-san? Kenapa kepala anda.......basah?" Pegasus mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai menyentuh dadanya sendiri dan mulai menunduk.

"uhuhu......tadi Joey boy, Kaiba boy, Marik boy dan Malik boy sungguh jahat!!! Masa saat aku akan berjalan menuju ke ruangan ini, tiba-tiba mereka membekapku dengan paksa dan lalu aku di seret ke dalam toilet dan....dan....setelah itu......ra...rambut lembutku.....ouw mai goat!!! Rambut cantikku di jambak dengan kasar oleh Marik boy dan.....dan dia....hiks....menceburkan wajah tampan(?)ku ke dalam **'air jamban'** berkali-kali!!! Huwaaaa!!! Airnya bau tahu!!! Se...setelah itu mereka memukuliku dengan sikat toilet dan....dan aku di buang ke bak mandi seperti sampah!! hiks......" Pegasus mulai menitikkan air matanya. Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu. tak lama kemudian, Pegasus mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"se...setelah itu....aku.....hiks.....dilempari dengan sabun mandi, sampo, pasta gigi dan deterjen!!! Su..sungguh perih!!! Sungguh pedih!!! Aku merasakan.....LARA!!!! HUWAAAA!!!! Ehem....Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, mereka mulai mengikat tubuh seksi(?)ku di bath tub dan mulai menyalakan keran airnya!!! Mereka mencoba menenggelamkanku di dalam toilet!!! Mereka mengurungku!! Mengunciku dari luar dan membiarkan aku meregang nyawa karena hampir tenggelam di dalam bak mandi!!! Hiks....apa dosaku terhadap kalian?? APA?!! HUWAAAAA!!!!!!" Pegasus mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya yang super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable lebay. Semua hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Dengan kehadiran Pegasus, pesta akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk. Jou hanya bisa mengeluh dengan hal itu.

"gawat.....se...sepertinya pesta ini benar-benar berada di ambang.......kehancuran......"

To Be Continued.......

Pesta Yugi telah dimulai. Dalam acara pembukaan terdapat kejutan-kejutan aneh yang terjadi. Saat ini pesta akan menginjak acara inti. Bahkan Ryou juga sudah menyusun sebuah rencana jahat untuk menggagalkan usaha Yami untuk mendapatkan Yugi dan menghancurkannya. Rencana licik apa yang akan ia lakukan? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Cobaan dan kejutan apalagi yang akan terjadi di acara inti? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!!

Author : Gomen!! Moment pestanya harus saya potong karena keterbatasan halaman!! Acara intinya ada di chapter depan. Gomen!! T_T (sembah sujud gaje) semoga para pemirsa sekalian masih bisa bersabar dan semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Gomen jika mengecewakan minna san sekalian!! T_T (langsung di lemparin sampah ama pembaca) oke, saatnya balasan review XP :

To Vichan91312 : Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan Vichan ^^ arigato buat reviewnya Vichan!!! Ganbatte selalu untuk anda!! Semangat!!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : hehe, ^^ kita lihat aja apa arti dari mimpi Bakura di kedepannya nanti. Hehe, Ryou akan menjadi manusia terkejam yang pernah ada. Sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Kurii chan!! ^__^

To Coolkid4869 : hehe, walau singkat,padat dan jelas, review anda sangat berarti buat saya coolkid san!! ^^ arigato!! Oh ya, fic anda cepetan ya updatenya!! Yang dragon master atau EEA atau mari bergaje, semuanya keren!! Saya selalu tunggu updatenya!! Ganbatte coolkid san!! ^_^

To Ryuu No Kami : hehe, tenang aja Ryuu kun, walau saya pengen banget fic ini cepet selesai, tapi fic ini masih jaauuuh dari kata tamat. Masih banyak kejutan yang belum saya keluarkan jadi jangan sedih XDD (ditimpuk batu bata) hehe, hasil dari persaingan cinta mereka akan terlihat di acara inti jadi harap bersabar ya Ryuu kun dan siapkan mental anda untuk menerima kemungkinan terbaik ataupun 'terburuk dari yang terburuk' (langsung dibakar) oke, arigato ne!!! ^__^

To Shara Serenia : ehehe, Yami gampang salting emang. tapi di chapter ini gantian Yugi yang kelihatan saltingnya karena Yami pakai kostum The matrix. Hehe, kostum Yami itu terinspirasi dari foto profil FB saya yang sekarang. Sumpah, Yami keren banget jika jadi The Matrix!!! Keren parah pokoknya!! XDD (langsung di cemplungin Yami ke jamban) hehe, untuk Ryou, ia pasti bakal beraksi dengan jahatnya jadi, ayo kita menabung flame(?) sebanyak-banyak!! XDD (langsung dijotos pake flame ama Ryou) hehe, sekali lagi arigato ne Shara san!! ^__^

To Nonohana Kizure : saya jawab listnya!! ^_^ : hehe untuk Pegasus sudah dicoba disingkirin Jou dkk ampe dikurung di dalam toilet tapi sayangnya gagal DX (langsung dihajar Peggy) untuk Malik, jangankan nonton TV, saya yakin di kamar kosnya dia kagak punya TV karena udah punya hiburan lain XP (dicekik Malik) ahaha!! Marik bukan teroris tapi dia bakat bikin granat(?) XDD (di lempar granat ama Marik) hmm.....Yami emang cerdas. Di animenya kalo nggak salah, Yugi nyelesein puzzlenya 8 tahun Nonohana san, bukan 3 tahun. hehe oke, arigato buat reviewnya Nonohana san!!! ^__^

To Aihara Zala : Mimpi gajenya Bakura ada artinya lho Aihara san!! XDD tapi saya setuju dengan anda, Bakura emang gaje makanya mimpinya juga gaje XDD (langsung dilempar kaos kaki ama Bakura) hehe, arigato buat reviewnya Aihara san!!! ^__^

To ArchXora : ahaha!! Tidak apa-apa Xora san!! ^^ walaupun reviewnya telat, yang terpenting anda masih mengikuti fic gaje ini. Sekali lagi arigato ne Xora san!! ^__^

To De-chan_aiShiro : oh!! Jun_pyu_pyu itu nama kucingnya De-chan toh!! Ehehehe!! XDD tidak menyangka saya. Wah terima kasih kalau fic gaje saya ini masih berkenan di hati De-chan ^__^ yugioh emang anime yang keren banget!! Apalagi pairing favorite saya Yami x Yugi XDD (langsung dipukulin pake gentong) Hehe, untuk 6 fic saya yang baru itu akan saya update setelah fic ini tamat. Hehe, mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan De-chan!! Sekali lagi arigato ne De-chan!! Review anda sangat berarti buat saya!! Salam elus buat Jun_pyu_pyu ya!! Saya suka banget ama kucing. Hehe, Arigato!! XDD

To Devil : O_O' Evil san suka sama Pegasus di fic ini?? Ouw mai goat!!! Om Peggy!!! Kau apakan Evil san!!! TAT

Pegasus : Ohohoh!!! Akhirnya ada yang pro denganku!! Doakan saya ya bok(?)!!! Biar saya bisa jadian dengan Yugi boy sayang!!! Muaaaccchhh!!!! ^^

Yugi dkk : HUUEEEKKKK!!!! (langsung muntah massal)

Author : (sweatdrop) hmm....mimpi gaje Bakura ada artinya lho Evil san XD dan untuk Yami......sepertinya cobaan besar akan menimpamu. Yang sabar ya nak T_T

Yami : (Sweatdrop) dasar Author sarap!!!

Author : hehe, untuk update, saya nggak pasti. Saya selalu update 2 kali dalam seminggu. Tapi biasanya saya update hari senin ama kamis kadang bisa telat satu hari ataupun lebih cepat satu hari. Tapi kalo lagi banyak inspirasi, saya update 3 kali dalam seminggu. Tapi jadwal tetap saya adalah update hari senin dan kamis. Hehe, oke, arigato buat reviewnya Evil san!!! ^__^

To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : halo!! ^^ selamat datang di fic saya Haruhi san!! ^__^ hehe, penname anda lucu. Kata gaje itu kata favorite saya lho hehehe karena saya sendiri juga gaje XDD (langsung dikeroyok) hehe, dukungan buat Yami semakin bermunculan, tapi saya juga bisa kejam(?) lho, hasilnya masih belum ketahuan tuh hehe XDD (tawa laknat,langsung dijotos) hmm....ngebom yang buat UN ya? Eh, Marik!! Seni granatmu dibutuhkan sekarang!!!

Marik : (senyum sadis) hehe, akan kurakitkan granat untukmu!!! Muahahaha!!!! (tawa Psyco)

Author : Hehe, sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Haruhi san!!! ^__^

To KitsuNeko : halo!! Salam kenal Neko san!! ^__^ selamat datang di fic saya!! ^__^ ahaha!! Wisma sennen adalah satu-satunya tempat kos dengan penghuni super gaje dan sarap yang pernah ada haha XP tarian om Peggy akan kita saksikan di chapter depan. Hehe, jadi persiapkan ember untuk muntah XDD (langsung dicakar Pegasus) hmm.....Ryou akan beraksi di chapter depan. Kita lihat selicik apa dia XDD (dipentung Ryou) terima kasih banyak reviewnya Neko san!!! ^__^ dan makasih permennya hehe XDD (di lempar sandal) arigato!! ^_^

To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain : Arigato!!! Thanks!! Muahaha!!! XDD (langsung disambit)

Yugi : jangan lupa review kembali. pertanyaan, saran, kritik yang membangun akan sangat di terima dengan senaaaaaaaang hati oleh Author kita yang satu ini ^____^

Yami : -_-' untuk flame akan di tabung di bank flame yang kemungkinan bisa di bobol oleh flamer untuk mengeflame kembali dan lalu menabung flame lagi dan lalu di bobol lagi oleh flamer dan lalu ia mengeflame dan di tabung dan di bobol dan........

Yugi : (sweatdrop) sudah Yami, berhentilah berceramah!

Author : wokeh!! See you all in the next chapter!! Ja Ne Minna!! ^__^


	25. Chapter 25 : Broken Gift

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 25-------

Broken Gift

"AYO!!!! TIUP LILINNYA LEBIH KENCANG!!! LEBIH KENCANG LAGI!!!

"bbwwoossshhh...."

"KURANG KENCANG!!!!"

"BBWWOOOSSSHHHH!!!!!"

"LEBIH KENCANG LAGI GEBLEK!!!!"

"BBWWWOOOOSSSHHH!!!!! O....OHOK!!!! OHOK!!!!"

"OUCH!!! LE...LEHERKU!!!"

"AAARRRGGHHH!!!! TENGGOROK!!!! TENGGOROK!!! TENGGOROKANKU JEBOL, DODOL!!!!"

"KKHHHKK!!!! UKKKHHH!!!! OHOK!!! OHHHOOOOOKKKK!!! AARRGGGHHH!!!!"

Beberapa pasukan peniup lilin yang terdiri dari Yugi dkk kini telah mengalami masa-masa yang sulit dalam menaklukkan benteng lilin yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di hamparan kue tart. Dengan segenap perjuangan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk mengorbankan 'tenggorokan' untuk dipertaruhkan dalam peperangan ini, mereka semua terus berusaha untuk membuat kobaran api dalam setiap ujung lilin menjadi padam. Hal itu tentu saja sangat tidak mudah. Satu persatu para prajurit perang tersebut mulai berguguran.

"ukh!! O...ohok!!! ohok!! B...brengsek!!! aku sudah tidak kuat lagi keparat!!! OHOK!!!!" Bakura mulai tersungkur di lantai dan memegangi lehernya. Ia gugur terlebih dahulu di medan perang. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang lainnya juga mulai berguguran.

"uurrgghh!!! Te...tenggorokanku sakit!!!" keluh Shizuka yang saat ini terlihat pucat. Honda, Anzu, Yami, Ryou dan Malik juga sudah tidak kuat lagi meniupnya. Bahkan mantan perakit bom macam Marik saat ini juga sudah mulai mengeliat-geliat secara tidak jelas di atas lantai sambil menjulurkan lidah(?)nya. Kini yang tersisa adalah grup fantastic four(?) yang beranggotakan Yugi, Jou, Kaiba dan tentu saja Pegasus.

"uhuk!! Uhuk!! Jo...Jou...ma...maaf a...aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.....ukh...." Yugi terlihat semakin pucat. ia mulai duduk di atas kursi dan memegangi gerahamnya. Bahkan Kaiba juga terlihat sedang terbatuk dari tadi. Para bodyguardnya yang dipimpin Isono juga telah tepar(?) di atas lantai.

"i...ini gawat!! Saat ini lilin yang berhasil kita padamkan hanya 6 tingkat saja!!! Masih tinggal 13 tingkat lagi!!! Ayo teman-teman!!! Yang semangat!!!" Jou terlihat mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat semangat Jou.

"Ka...Katsuya......aku tahu ba...bahwa kau adalah pejuang(?) lilin ta....tapi kami su...sudah tidak kuat lagi puppy......13 tingkat i...itu sama artinya dengan **247 **lilin lagi....." Kaiba terlihat menahan rasa nyeri di tenggorokannya. Jou mulai sewot mendengar hal itu.

"247 lilin lagi?!! Aku tak mau tahu akan hal itu Seto!!! ini adalah tanggung jawabmu!! Kau yang memesan kue dengan design gila seperti ini!!! sekarang kita harus bisa memadamkan semua lilinnya!!! Sekarang cepat bangun dan bantu aku memadamkan lilinnya!!" dengan cepat Jou mencengkram lengan kekasihnya dan kembali menggeret Kaiba ke depan meja. Di sana juga terlihat Pegasus yang memadamkan lilin dengan sangat amat terlalu super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable lebay.

"Fuh.....susah sekali memadamkan lilin ini Joey Boy......aku bahkan masih belum bisa memadamkan satu lilin pun....aku memang orang yang terlalu lembut......." semua hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Pegasus. Satu jam telah berlalu, pemilik wisma Sennen itu memang masih **belum bisa** memadamkan satu pun api di sebatang lilin. Hal itu membuat yang lainnya pasrah dan membiarkan Pegasus berbuat semaunya.

"sial!! Kalau kita tidak segera memadamkan semua lilinnya, lama-lama lilinnya bisa meleleh!!! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" keluh Jou seraya menyangga kepalanya. Kaiba hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Tak lama kemudian, Yami mulai angkat bicara.

"sebaiknya kita padamkan dengan bantuan mesin seperti.......kipas angin?"

"tak ada kipas angin di wisma ini. yang ada hanyalah AC" sahut Ryou sarkastik seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Nada kasar terlihat jelas dalam perkataannya. Hal itu membuat Yami menatap tajam ke arah pria programmer itu. Yugi yang menyadari adanya tension di antara keduanya mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"umm.....mungkin kita bisa mencari alat pengganti kipas angin. Bagaimana jika kita memakai buku atau kertas untuk mengibas-ngibaskan apinya?" semua mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu. yang dikatakan Yugi ada benarnya juga. kenapa mereka tidak menyadari cara itu dari awal? Apakah mereka terlalu buta dengan semangat lilin(?)

"ide briliant Yug!!! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?!!" Jou langsung mengguncangkan bahu kawan kecilnya itu. Yugi mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"se...sebenarnya aku ingin mengusulkan hal itu tapi tadi saat meniup lilin, kau terlihat bersemangat Jou. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan kesenanganmu....." Jou hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan polos Yugi. Bagaimana bisa meniup lilin hingga tenggorokan hampir hancur dikatakan sebuah.......kesenangan? Jou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan hal itu.

"Uhh.....se...sebaiknya kita segera memadamkan lilinnya secepat mungkin dengan mengibaskannya....."

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, api di setiap lilin berhasil di padamkan. Semua mulai menghela nafas dengan lega. Satu pelajaran yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Jangan pernah menyuruh Kaiba untuk memesan kue ulang tahun lagi.

"a...aku menyesal menyuruhmu memesan kue ulang tahun Seto......untung saja Yugi saat ini masih berumur 19 tahun!! Bagaimana jika ia berumur 80 tahun sekarang?!! Pasti kue pesanannya akan menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada saat ini....." keluh Jou. Kaiba hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"maafkan aku puppy......" Kaiba mulai meminta maaf dengan serius. Jou hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. sejenius apapun kekasihnya itu, ternyata Kaiba juga mempunyai sisi 'polos' dalam hal memberikan sesuatu. Jou hanya bisa memaklumi hal itu. gaya hidup kekasihnya itu merupakan gaya hidup yang cukup elit. Standart sederhana menurut pandangan Kaiba tentu saja berbeda dengan Jou. Ia harus dapat menerima akan hal itu.

"baiklah. Lupakan saja hal itu Seto. aku bisa mengerti pandanganmu......sekarang sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja acara selanjutnya" Jou mulai mengedipkan matanya diam-diam pada Kaiba. Kaiba mulai menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Ia dan kekasihnya itu sudah menyusun sebuah rencana dalam pesta ini. terutama sebuah rencana untuk membuat Yami bisa bersama dengan Yugi.

"baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita........memberikan hadiah kado kita masing-masing pada Yugi" jelas Kaiba. Hal itu membuat berbagai macam respon mulai bermunculan. Ada yang girang seperti Honda, Anzu dan Shizuka. Ada yang menampakkan ekspresi tidak jelas macam Pegasus. Bahkan ada yang masih tetap menggeliat di lantai seperti Marik.

"penyerahan.....hadiah?" memikirkan hal itu sudah membuat Yami gugup setengah mati. Ia tak hanya sekedar menyerahkan hadiah pada Yugi tapi ia juga harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang sudah ia cintai sejak dulu itu. Ia diam-diam mulai menatap Yugi. Di sana Yugi terlihat tersenyum dan berbicara pada Jou.

"sudah saatnya kau harus menyerahkan millenium puzzle itu pada Yugi" jelas Bakura singkat. Ia sudah berdiri di samping roommatenya itu. Yami mulai mengeluarkan hadiahnya. Sebuah millenium puzzle yang saat ini sudah terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna merah darah. Ia hanya bisa terdiam seraya menatap Millenium Puzzle di tangannya itu.

'apa yang harus kukatakan pada Aibou nanti? Apakah ia mau membalas perasaanku padanya? Aku akan hancur jika ia tak menerimaku.......Aibou adalah cahaya hidupku......' batin Yami. ia lalu mulai mendekap hadiahnya dan kembali menatap Yugi dari kejahuan dengan lembut. Ia sungguh **teramat sangat** mencintai Yugi. Bakura mulai terdiam melihat roommatenya itu. ia sendiri juga sedang menyimpan sebuah kepanikan di dalam dirinya.

'brengsek!! A...aku harus bagaimana?!! Yami mungkin bisa percaya diri dengan hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada si culun itu. sebonggol emas berbentuk pyramid itu bisa membuat semua orang puas. Sedangkan hadiahku? Brengsek!!! Ke...kenapa aku bisa mengado si culun itu dengan kaos kaki!!?? Ada apa dengan pikiranku?!! Shit!!!' Bakura seakan-akan ingin menyayat wajahnya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hadiah yang ia pilih merupakan nasib dari 'Harga diri'nya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bisa memilih sebuah kado yang lebih elit dari hanya sekedar sebuah........kaos kaki yang bermotif.........**Badut**.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku mengado dia dengan.........Tong sampah....." keluh Bakura. Di saat ia akan memberikan kadonya yang super duper tidak jelas itu pada Yugi, Kaiba mulai kembali angkat bicara.

"sebaiknya saat kita memberikan hadiah kita pada Yugi, mungkin Yugi bisa langsung membukanya....."

"A..APA?!!" Bakura mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu. kini harga dirinya terancam hancur karena hadiah kaos kakinya itu harus di perlihatkan Yugi di hadapan yang lainnya. Dengan cepat ia mulai protes.

"TUNGGU DULU KAIBA!!! BUAT APA CULUN MEMBUKA SEMUA HADIAH KITA SECARA LANGSUNG?!!! BUKANKAH LEBIH BAIK IA MEMBUKANYA DI SAAT SENDIRI?!!" mendengar hal itu, Jou mulai menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Kaiba mulai melotot ke arah Bakura.

"Bakura, bisa kita bicara sebentar.......'berdua'?" desis Kaiba dingin. Aura gelap sepertinya terasa dari dalam diri Kaiba. Hal itu membuat semua yang melihat Kaiba menjadi sweatdrop.

"a...apa?" belum sempat Bakura bereaksi lebih jauh lagi, Kaiba sudah menggeret pria punk itu menuju pojokan. Hal itu membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahi mereka.

"dengar Bakura......aku sudah menyusun sebuah rencana agar sepupuku bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Yugi jadi sebaiknya kau jangan sampai mengacaukan semuanya. Mengerti kau?" Kaiba mulai berbisik dengan geram. Bakura mulai sewot dengan hal itu.

"tapi mengapa harus menggunakan cara seperti ini?!! memperlihatkan hadiah di hadapan yang lainnya!!! Hal itu privasi brengsek!!!"

"privasi? Kenapa? Memangnya kau memberi Yugi hadiah apa hah?!!" tanya Kaiba curiga. Bakura mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"uhh....itu....Ah!! sudahlah!!! Terserah!!! jalankan saja rencanamu itu!! Aku tak mau ikut campur!!!" dengan itu Bakura mulai kembali berjalan ke dalam ruangan seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menyelamatkan harga dirinya dari kehancuran. Kaiba kembali berkata dengan pasrah.

"baiklah sebaiknya sekarang kita serahkan hadiah kita pada Yugi...." semua mulai mengeluarkan kado mereka masing-masing. Yami hanya bisa harap-harap cemas menunggu gilirannya tiba untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya pada kembarannya itu.

"wah terima kasih atas hadiah Bukunya Shizuka-chan!! Aku senang sekali!!" Yugi terlihat gembira saat ia menerima hadiah beberapa buku pelajaran untuk mata kuliahnya dari adik perempuan Jounouchi itu. Ia lalu juga mulai menerima hadiah beberapa film DVD baru dari Anzu, dan sebuah **kandang hamster**(?) dari Honda.

"te...terima kasih atas kandang........hamsternya Honda" Yugi hanya bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menyembunyikan sweatdropnya. Semua juga hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hadiah Honda.

"hehe....sama-sama Yugi. Tadinya aku ingin memberimu kandang ular tapi sepertinya kau tidak terlalu suka memelihara ular. Jadi ya.....kuberikan kandang hamster ini. semoga bermanfaat" Honda terlihat sangat antusias dan merasa 'Percaya Diri' dengan hadiahnya. Yugi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan ill feel.

'se...sepertinya Honda berbakat menjadi **pengurus kebun binatang**......' batin Yugi merinding.

Tak lama kemudian, Jou mulai memberikan sebuah hadiah sepatu pada Yugi dan Kaiba memberikan Yugi sebuah laptop. Sebuah laptop terbaru keluaran jepang yang berkisar sekitar ehem.......30 juta.

"aku harap laptop itu bisa berguna untukmu Yugi....." Kaiba terlihat sangat santai menyerahkan hadiah yang 'menurutnya' sangat amat super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable 'Sederhana' itu. Yugi hanya bisa menerimanya dengan perasaan canggung. Ia tidak terbiasa menerima hadiah yang begitu mewah dari seseorang.

"terima kasih banyak Kaiba-kun!! Aku sungguh sangat senang dengan hadiah ini!!" Yugi mulai tersenyum dengan manis dan mulai membungkuk. Kaiba hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Ia tak keberatan sama sekali memberi hadiah yang mahal pada Yugi karena Kaiba yakin bahwa kelak, Yugi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya jika memang Yugi menikah dengan Atem nantinya. dan Kaiba akan melakukan apa saja agar sepupunya itu bisa bersama dengan Yugi.

'lagipula, hadiahku tak seberapa jika dibanding dengan millenium puzzle yang akan diberikan sepupuku padamu.....' batin Kaiba. Tak lama kemudian Marik dan Malik mulai datang menghampiri Yugi.

"hmm.....Yugi-kun, karena hadiah dari kami masih membutuhkan beberapa persiapan sebaiknya biar sekarang giliran........Bakura dulu yang menyerahkan hadiahnya padamu" Bakura langsung melotot saat mendengar perkataan Malik. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kado yang berada di tangannya.

"A...APA?!! KE...KENAPA HARUS AKU?!!" Bakura mulai pucat setengah mati. Kini hadiah 'kaos kaki badutnya' terancam terekspose di muka umum. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Bakura.

"memangnya kenapa Bakura? Apa ada.....'masalah'?" Sarkastik Kaiba seraya menatap tajam ke arah Bakura. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kening Bakura.

"uhh.....kenapa tidak yang lainnya saja hah?!! aku lebih senang menjadi yang paling akhir. Save the best for the last......." semua mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Bakura hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menyesali perkataannya sendiri.

'brengsek!!! Aku sungguh tolol!! Jika aku memilih giliran terakhir, maka perhatian semua orang akan semakin fokus padaku!!! Sial!!!' Bakura mulai meremas kadonya dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"ayo, sekarang giliran siapa?" perkataan Shizuka membuat Yami semakin gugup. Kini orang yang belum menyerahkan hadiahnya adalah dirinya dan juga Ryou. Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Tak ada yang melangkah maju ke arah Yugi maupun membuka suara. Suasana seketika itu menjadi tegang.

'ba...bagaimana ini? a...apa yang harus kukatakan pada Aibou nanti? A...apa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku di depan semua orang? Sungguh keterlaluan kau Set!!' batin Yami geram seraya menatap ke arah sepupunya yang sedari tadi terlihat tersenyum ke arahnya dan berbisik pada Jou. Tak lama kemudian saat keheningan masih saja terus terjadi, sebuah sumber suara baru mulai terdengar dengan jelas.

"sebaiknya kau duluan yang menyerahkan hadiahmu, Yami........aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Yugi-kun......" mendengar hal itu Yami mulai menatap tajam ke arah Ryou. Ryou terlihat tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum dengan sinis seperti iblis. Ada sesuatu dibalik perkataannya itu.

'apa yang akan ia rencanakan? Mengapa ia membiarkan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Aibou? Sebenarnya apa tujuan Ryou?' Yami mulai memiliki firasat buruk. Ia masih terus menatap tajam ke arah kembaran roommatenya itu. bahkan Bakura juga terlihat waspada. Ia kenal betul dengan watak 'adik'nya itu. ia lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri Yami dan berbisik singkat di telinga roommatenya itu.

"berhati-hatilah Yami........Ryou merencanakan sesuatu" Yami mulai mengangguk mendengar hal itu.

"ya, aku tahu itu....." Yami terlihat sangat serius. Ia lalu mulai menatap ke arah Yugi. Yugi mulai tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya. Yami mulai berdebar-debar melihat hal itu.

'Aibou manis sekali.......jika Aibou benar-benar menjadi kekasihku, aku akan bisa melihat senyum manis itu setiap hari.....' batin Yami senang. Ia tak sabar menunggu masa-masa itu. masa dimana ia bisa bersama dengan Yugi dan bisa selalu mendekap kembaran kecilnya itu dengan sangat erat. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia mulai berjalan ke arah Yugi dan memberikan hadiahnya pada kembarannya itu.

"bukalah Aibou......aku harap hadiahku bisa berkenan dihatimu" wajah Yugi mulai bersemu merah mendengar hal itu. hadiah dari kembaran punknya itu kini sudah berada di tangannya. Ia mulai tersenyum menatap Yami. Yami juga membalas senyum manis Aibounya itu. pandangan mereka satu sama lain sudah terlihat berbeda. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Jou mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai gugup. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Saat-saat dimana sahabat baiknya akan dapat bersatu dengan sepupu dari kekasihnya. Kaiba mulai menepuk bahu kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"heh, tak sabaran Katsuya?" Jou hanya merengut mendengar hal itu.

"tentu saja!! Ini adalah saat-saat penentuan Seto!! Yugi harus bisa bersatu dengan Yami!! harus!!" Jou terlihat antusias. Di sisi lain, Ryou mulai terlihat serius.

'sial!! Sebentar lagi, Yugi-kun akan membuka hadiah itu!! di saat begini, kemana dia?!! Harusnya dia beraksi sekarang!!!' batin Ryou kesal. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia yakin bahwa perhitungan dari seluruh rencananya tak akan meleset. Yugi mulai membuka bungkus kado di tangannya itu secara perlahan-lahan. Rasa gugup mulai menyelimuti Yami. Moment-moment itu menjadi semakin bertambah tegang. Keheningan dalam ruangan itu semakin bertambah intensitasnya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kertas kado yang dirobek secara perlahan-lahan.

Krek!! Sret!!

di saat hampir saja Millenium Puzzle di tangan Yugi terlihat, sebuah interupsi yang tidak terduga datang menyongsong moment itu.

"KYAAA!!!! TUNGGU!!! JANGAN DI BUKA DULU, YUGI BOY!!" Suara menggelegar dari orang yang sangat amat di benci oleh seluruh penghuni wisma Sennen mulai terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Prosesi pembukaan hadiah itu harus mengalami interupsi.

"YUGI BOY!!! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELUPAKAN AKU?!!! AKU JUGA INGIN MEMPERLIHATKAN HADIAH SPESIALKU PADAMU!!!" Pegasus mulai meloncat-loncat dengan tidak jelas. Jou mulai geram dengan hal itu.

"Brengsek!!! Banci sialan itu mengganggu saja!!! Kenapa dia bisa lolos dari WC sih!!!" Jou benar-benar panas dan ingin segera menghajar Pegasus gila-gilaan. Kaiba mencoba menahan kekasihnya itu dan menenangkannya. Di sisi lain Ryou mulai tersenyum. rencananya sungguh berjalan dengan lancar.

"sepertinya kau harus bersabar Yami. sebaiknya kita memberi kesempatan pada Pemilik kos untuk menunjukkan hadiahnya pada Yugi-kun. tenang saja, setelah giliran Pegasus-san, kau bisa menggunakan giliranku........aku akan mengalah untukmu......" mendengar hal itu Yami hanya bisa menggeram. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini juga termasuk rencana Ryou. Kembaran roommatenya itu benar-benar sangat licik.

"terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk menyerahkan giliranmu padaku Ryou........aku sungguh sangat menghargainya......" desis Yami sarkastik. Ryou kembali tersenyum sinis dengan hal itu. Yugi mulai tak nyaman dengan situasi panas di antara housematenya itu. ia lalu mulai meletakkan hadiah kembarannya ke atas meja.

"ba...baiklah, a...apa hadiah yang akan kau berikan padaku, Pegasus-san?" Yugi mulai bertanya dengan sangat canggung. Pegasus mulai tertawa dengan sangat mengerikan.

"hadiahku adalah........sebuah tarian adat istiadatku yang terbentuk oleh penggabungan seksi antara tarian ballet dan Hotnya gerakan fitness. Kupersembahkan ini untukmu Yugi boy......fuhuhuhu!!!" semua hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu. mereka hanya ingin 'menyingkirkan' Pegasus secepatnya sebelum wisma ini dipenuhi dengan tsunami muntah.

Tak lama kemudian, Pegasus mulai berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari yang letaknya berada dipojokan dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia ternyata membawa sebuah botol yang berisi suatu cairan dan lalu ia segera berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Semua mulai menautkan alisnya menatap Pegasus.

"lihatlah ini Yugi boy......lihatlah ungkapan perasaanku ini padamu!!!"

"huh?" Yugi mulai mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar hal itu. tak lama kemudian Pegasus terlihat meminum cairan yang berada di dalam botol itu. seketika itu semuanya mulai terbelalak saat mengetahui cairan apa yang sudah di teguk oleh Pegasus.

"ba...bau ini.....bu...bukannya ini bau......Minyak tanah?!!" Anzu mulai berspekulasi. Semua yang mendengar pernyataan Anzu hanya bisa menganga seraya menatap Pegasus. Satu pertanyaan yang ada di kepala mereka. Untuk apa Pegasus menenggak.......minyak tanah?

Tak lama kemudian, pemilik wisma Sennen itu mulai menyalakan korek api dan setelah api terlihat membara di ujung korek, Pegasus mulai memasukkan korek itu ke dalam mulutnya. Semua mulai terbelalak saat Pegasus ternyata mulai........

BBWWWOOOOOOOOOSSSSHH!!!!!

"HOLY MOTHER OF HETALIA(?) DI...DIA MENYEMBURKAN API!!!" Honda benar-benar shock. Pegasus terus saja menyemburkan api bak knalpot sepeda motor yang mengepulkan asapnya. Seketika itu ruangan menjadi panas. Bahkan semua orang yang melihat Pegasus mulai mundur dan menjaga jarak dari pemilik kos sinting itu. tak lama kemudian, Pegasus mulai mengangkat barbel pinknya dan mulai berputar dan bergaya seperti angsa(?) ia terus berputar-putar dan kembali menyemburkan api. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian mengerikan itu hampir saja terserang penyakit jantung dan komplikasi(?)

"di...dia benar-benar tidak waras!!! Kita harus segera menghentikan dedemit itu Malik sayang sebelum ia melakukan pertunjukan Debus(?)!!" ujar Marik. Malik mulai menganggukkan kepala dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yugi masih dilanda shock. Kaiba, Jou, Yami dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk berkumpul di satu sudut ruangan yang jaraknya paling jauh dengan Pegasus.

"OOOUUWWWOOO!!!! YUGI BOY!!!! AAAARRRGGHHH!!!! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!!! BWWOOOSSSHH!!!! AAUUHH!!! DURUDUM!!! JEDAR!!! JEDAR!! AKH!! GGRROOAAARRR!!!!!" Suara nyanyian dengan lyric gaje itu terus menggema dari mulut Pegasus. Semua mulai menutup telinga masing-masing. Mereka yakin jika mereka tidak menutup telinga maka system pendengaran mereka pasti akan langsung terkena gangguan dan telinga mereka akan mengeluarkan darah.

"SI...SIAL!!! KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!! SEMUANYA KACAU!!! KACAU!!!" Jou mulai kesal. Ia benar-benar jengkel karena pesta ulang tahun sahabat baiknya menjadi kacau seperti ini. ia lalu mulai menepuk bahu Yugi. Raut wajah bersalah mulai terlihat di paras tampan pria berambut pirang itu.

"maafkan aku Yug......pesta ini kacau....." Yugi mulai menggelengkan kepala mendengar hal itu. ia mulai melayangkan senyumnya pada kawan pirangnya itu.

"tidak masalah Jou. Ini bukan kesalahanmu......" Jou mulai tersenyum dengan hal itu. di sisi lain Yami mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk.

'di ruangan ini terdapat aku, Aibou, Jou, Seto, Shizuka, teman Aibou si Honda dan Anzu juga masih ada. Isono juga ada, dan yang tidak ada adalah Marik, Malik lalu.........' seketika itu Yami mulai terbelalak shock. Dengan cepat ia mulai menoleh ke arah meja untuk tempat meletakkan hadiah dan Yami hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia mengetahui sebuah realitas baru yang menggemparkan.

'Mi....Millenium Puzzle........lenyap?!!'

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Di saat yang sama terlihat seseorang yang sedang mencengkram suatu benda di tangannya. Benda itu terlihat berkilau walaupun di tengah gelapnya lorong. Sebuah senyum dingin mulai tersimpul di bibir figur itu.

"haha.....rencanaku benar-benar sukses......benar-benar sukses. Sekali benda ini hancur, kemenangan berada di tanganku dan Yugi-kun akan menjadi milikku selamanya...." Ryou mulai tersenyum seperti iblis. Ia mulai merobek kertas kado yang membungkus Millenium Puzzle dan mulai mencengkram puzzle itu erat-erat.

"tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku....."

"oh ya? Apa benar seperti itu?"

Ryou benar-benar terkejut mendengar sumber suara itu. dengan cepat ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok figur yang saat ini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bakura......"

"hah!! kau benar-benar jenius adikku.......membuat situasi berjalan seperti rencanamu dan mencari sebuah cela yang bisa kau jadikan peluang. Aku kagum padamu......" nada sarkastik terdengar dengan jelas dari perkataan Bakura. Ryou mulai menatap tajam ke arah kembarannya itu.

"kau terlambat. Akulah yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini......"

"Apa maksudmu?!!" belum sempat Bakura merespon lebih lanjut, Ryou mulai mengangkat Puzzle itu tinggi-tinggi. Bakura mulai shock saat ia mulai mengetahui tujuan Ryou yang sebenarnya.

"ka...kau tidak benar-benar akan menghancurkan puzzle itu kan, Ryou......?" Bakura terlihat pucat. Ryou mulai tersenyum bagaikan iblis melihat hal itu.

"hahaha!! Kau pikir aku tidak mampu berbuat rendah seperti ini? kau salah Bakura.......aku sudah berubah. Aku bukanlah pengecut seperti dulu lagi. Aku bisa berbuat semauku sekarang......termasuk perbuatan licik seperti ini!!!"

"Tu...Tunggu!!! jangan lakukan ini Ryou!!! HENTIKAN!!!"

CTAAARR!!!!!

dengan gerakan cepat, Ryou mulai membanting Millenium Puzzle ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Bakura terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh kembarannya. Saat ini setengah dari bagian Millenium Puzzle telah pecah. Kepingan puzzle itu mulai berceceran di atas lantai. Bakura mulai emosi melihat hal itu. ia mulai menatap kembarannya itu dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR LICIK!!!" Ryou hanya bisa tertawa mendengar hal itu. ia terus tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Bakura.

"tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku mendapatkan Yugi. Akan kuhancurkan semua yang berani menghalangi jalanku. Termasuk kau kakak.......aku senang menghancurkanmu........aku sangat senang sekali........"

"kau benar-benar keparat Ryou!!! Lihatlah, suatu hari nanti, akan kuhancurkan hidupmu!!! Kau akan menerima ganjaran karena telah mengacaukan takdir orang lain!!! Ingatlah itu!!!" Bakura mendesis emosi. Lagi-lagi Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum seperti iblis mendengar hal itu. tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari memasuki lorong.

"PUZZLEKU!!!"

Yami terlihat shock saat ia melihat millenium puzzle peninggalan ibunya hancur dan berceceran di atas lantai. Ia lalu mulai memungut dan menggenggam kepingan yang tercecer itu dengan sangat erat. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. dengan perasaan emosi ia langsung menatap tajam ke arah Ryou.

"KAU APAKAN HADIAH UNTUK AIBOU?!!! KAU APAKAN HAH?!! MENGAPA KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!!! MENGAPA?!! KA...KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!!!!" Yami mulai geram dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Pria albino itu dengan penuh kekuatan. Yami benar-benar sangat marah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ryou bisa selicik ini. Ryou mulai menunduk dan tertawa dengan hal itu. tak lama kemudian ia mulai menatap Yami dengan pandangan sinis.

"inilah akibatnya jika kau berani menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkan Yugi. kau akan hancur Yami.......kau akan hancur......hahahahaha!!!" Ryou benar-benar tertawa dengan nada menghina. Yami mulai meremas kerah kemeja pria berambut putih itu dan dengan cepat, ia mulai menarik tubuh pria albino itu dan menjatuhkannya ke atas lantai.

DDUUAAKK!!!!

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Yami mulai melayangkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul kepala pria itu dan meninju wajahnya dengan amat keras. Hal itu membuat Ryou semakin terpental ke bawah dengan aliran darah yang mulai mengucur dari mulutnya.

"TEGANYA KAU!!! TEGANYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN MILLENIUM PUZZLE!!! HADIAH ITU SUDAH MATI-MATIAN AKU SUSUN UNTUK AIBOU!!! DAN KAU DENGAN MUDAHNYA MENGHANCURKAN PUZZLEKU BEGITU SAJA!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN!!!! KEPARAT!!!!" Yami semakin bertambah emosi. Ryou mulai mencoba bangun perlahan-lahan dan mulai mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia lalu mulai menatap ke arah Yami dan kembali tersenyum seperti iblis.

"sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan Yugi, Yami......Yugi sudah menjadi milikku sejak dulu. Ia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Tak akan kubiarkan Yugi jatuh ke tangan orang sepertimu. Kau sudah kalah Yami........kau sudah kalah......" Ryou kembali tertawa. Ia benar-benar seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yami mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Ia kembali menatap tajam ke arah Ryou dan dengan cepat ia kembali meninju wajah pria albino itu sekali lagi. Pukulan itu begitu keras dan menyakitkan. Ryou mulai mengerang kesakitan dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Di saat Yami hendak kembali menghajarnya, Bakura mulai mendekap roommatenya itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"TENANGKAN DIRIMU YAMI!!!"

"LEPASKAN AKU BAKURA !!!! AKAN KUHAJAR BEDEBAH INI!!! AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!!!!" Yami semakin kehilangan kendali. Emosi pria punk itu mulai tidak stabil. Ryou hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali mengusap pipinya yang terkena pukulan dari Yami. Bakura masih terus mendekap tubuh Yami dan mulai menatap tajam ke arah Ryou.

"jika kau tidak ingin mati sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini...." ancaman dingin Bakura benar-benar sangat serius. Ryou yang tak ingin mengambil resiko itu dengan cepat segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan lorong. Yami masih mencoba berontak dari cengkraman Bakura. Amarah masih terus meluap-luap dari dalam dirinya.

"JANGAN LARI KAU PENGECUT!!! LEPASKAN AKU BAKURA!!!! LEPASKAN!!!"

"TENANGLAH YAMI!!! JANGAN BIARKAN EMOSI MEMBUATMU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN BODOH!!!! AKU BERSUMPAH IA AKAN MENERIMA GANJARAN!!! AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH AKAN HAL ITU!!! IA TAK AKAN BISA LARI DARI KEHANCURAN YAMI!!! IA AKAN MENDAPAT BALASANNYA!!!" dengan itu Bakura mulai melepas cengkramannya dari roommatenya itu. seketika itu Yami mulai menunduk dan berlutut.

"AAARRGGHH!!!"

Yami mulai menjerit dan kembali mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. ia langsung meninju lantai dengan amat keras. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Tetesan air mata mulai jatuh dan mendarat di atas lantai. Bakura mulai terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Ya...Yami...."

"teganya ia melakukan hal ini padaku.......aku sudah susah payah memasangnya Kura.......a..aku begitu mencintai Aibou!! Apakah ini cara ia merebut Aibou dariku? Dengan cara rendah seperti ini?!!"

Walaupun tak ada suara tangis namun air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata merah Yami. Bakura mulai tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya itu. kerja keras roommatenya itu harus dibalas dengan perbuatan rendah seperti ini. ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia sendiri juga tak menyangka bahwa adiknya itu bisa melakukan perbuatan licik seperti ini. amarah dan rasa dendam mulai muncul dari dalam hati Bakura. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"tenanglah Yami......aku bersumpah bahwa ia akan menerima ganjaran dari semua perbuatan jahatnya padamu. Aku bersumpah akan hal itu......" Yami hanya bisa terdiam dengan hal itu. ia mulai mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya dan mulai memungut semua kepingan Millenium Puzzle yang tercecer di atas lantai. Bakura mulai terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Ya...Yami!!! a..apa yang akan kau lakukan?!!"

"aku akan memasangnya kembali......"

"APA?!!!" Bakura mulai shock mendengar hal itu. roommatenya itu berusaha melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

"kau ingin memasangnya lagi sekarang?!! Hal itu mustahil Yami!!! kau tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu!!! Kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada kembaranmu itu sekarang juga!!!" Bakura terlihat bersikeras dan mulai mengguncangkan bahu roommatenya itu. Yami hanya bisa membuang muka dan tetap mencoba memasang Millenium puzzle milik ibunya itu.

"puzzle ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milik Aibou. Aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya dan memberikan ini padanya Bakura!!!"

"tapi kau tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu Yami!!! Ryou akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini!!! kau akan terjebak dalam perangkapnya!!! Ia sengaja menghancurkan Puzzlemu agar kau tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu terhadap Yugi!!! Kau akan terlambat Yami!!!" Yami hanya terdiam dan menunduk dengan hal itu. yang dikatakan oleh Bakura memang ada benarnya juga. Yami tahu akan hal itu. namun ia yakin jika ia tidak menjalankan roda takdirnya, ia tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan Yugi.

"aku akan tetap menyelesaikan puzzle ini Kura.......ini sudah menjadi bagian dari takdirku. Aku yakin jika aku tidak memberikan puzzle ini pada Aibou, aku tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengannya meskipun aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Puzzle ini sengaja ditinggalkan ibuku padaku agar aku bisa mengikat Aibouku.....dan aku tak akan bisa lari dari takdir puzzle ini......aku percaya pada puzzle ini sampai akhir......" dengan itu Yami mulai mencoba memasang puzzlenya. Bakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. ia yakin apapun yang ia katakan untuk meyakinkan roommatenya itu, sahabat baiknya itu akan tetap bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan Millenium Puzzle.

'Yami tak akan bisa tepat waktu menyelesaikan Puzzle itu saat ini juga. Ryou benar-benar licik!! Aku bersumpah ia akan menerima balasannya Yami......walaupun ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Yugi tapi, hukum karma akan datang padanya......aku bersumpah akan hal itu.....' Batin Bakura kesal. Ia lalu mulai bersandar di dinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan mengawasi roommatenya yang saat ini sedang terduduk dan memasang Puzzle dengan serius. Di tengah-tengah moment itu, seseorang mulai tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan. Ia terus tertawa dan tersenyum bagaikan iblis dari balik kegelapan.

"kau akan terlambat Yami........teruslah berusaha memasang puzzle itu hingga waktumu habis.......Sebentar lagi, hidupmu akan hancur sepenuhnya dan sudah dapat kupastikan bahwa Yugi-kun........akan menjadi milikku......."

To Be Continued.......

Ryou sudah menjalankan rencana liciknya. Yakni menghancurkan Millenium Puzzle. Di tengah-tengah keadaan genting itu, Yami memutuskan untuk memasang Millenium Puzzle hingga selesai. Namun apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Rencana licik apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Ryou? Lalu bagaimana dengan kelanjutan pesta yang semakin kacau balau ini? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : gomen!! Lagi-lagi event intinya terpotong karena keterbatasan halaman. Saya yakin pasti sudah banyak yang bisa menebak bahwa millenium puzzle akan hancur, tapi tenang saja. Kejutan tak terduga akan datang di chapter-chapter berikutnya. More torment will come!!! XDD (langsung di sambit kolor) Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para reader sekalian!! XDD (di sembur) terima kasih untuk semua yang telah me-review fic ini!!! ^__^

To Vichan91312 : ehehe!! Honda ama Jou emang gaje gila Vichan!! XDD Ryou semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. Dia masih akan melakukan perbuatan yang lebih jahat lagi daripada ini. semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Arigato ne Vichan!! XDD

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : hehe, jarak Rumah Honda ama Wisma Sennen sebenarnya jauh. Tapi Honda ngebut tuh!! Namanya aja udah Honda alias merk sepeda motor XDD (langsung diserodok Honda) ehehe, mau lihat kostum the matrixnya Yami? ada di foto profil FB saya yang sekarang lho Kurii chan!! XDD kalo yang Yugi, saya nggak ada gambarnya DX, hmm pertumpahan darah? Tenang, yang ada cuman pertumpahan air mata(?) eh? Tapi Ryou tadi kan dijotos Yami n keluar darah? hehe, arigato buat reviewnya Kurii chan!! Ganbatte!! XDD

To Sora Tsubameki : halo Sora san!! XDD senang melihat anda kembali. Udah jangan pake Hiatus!!! Bakar aja Hiatusnya!!! DX

Hiatus : -_- maksud loe?

Author : ehehe, memang enak tuh punya pacar sekaya Kaiba. Semua barang yang dibeliin jadi pada lebay dan serba mahal n mewah XDD ahaha, Shizuka tentunya masih belum setuju ama hubungan Kaiba n Jou tapi dia jaga imej di ultahnya Yugi. Kan serem kalo Psyconya tiba-tiba kumat di tengah-tengah pesta ultah? Hehe, untuk Peggy, ah!! Tak perlu diberi belas kasihan deh!! Tuh banci emang sarap!! (dijotos Peggy) hehe, sekali lagi Arigato ne Sora-san!! Jangan kalah ama Hiatus(?) ganbatte selalu!!! ^__^/

To coolkid4869 : ahaha!! Si Honda emang melihara sapi. Bahkan dia mungkin melihara binatang-binatang yang lain di rumahnya. Yugi aja ampe dikasih kandang hamster!! Sungguh calon pengurus kebun binatang yang baik!! XDD (disambit Honda) untuk Kaiba, tuh orang emang minta di getok. Sekarang aja ngasih hadiah laptop 30 juta ke Yugi XDD (dibantai) hehe, arigato buat reviewnya Coolkid san!! ^_^

To Ryuu No Kami : eheh gimana si Ryou, Ryuu kun? Apakah masih belum cukup kotor(?) (langsung diinjek Ryou) tenang, dia akan melakukan perbuatan yang super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable 'Jahat' di chapter depan!! (langsung digiles) untuk masa lalu Kura dan Ryou sepertinya masih lama Ryuu-kun. Gomen!! DX (langsung dilempar gentong ama Ryuu-kun) ini fic bener-bener masih jauh dari kata tamat!! Huwaah!! Apa saya yang bikin cerita terlalu lebay ya? DX (langsung dilempar pabrik(?)) btw, makasih banyak buat reviewnya Ryuu-kun!! Arigato ne!! XDD

To Shara Serenia : ahaha!! XDD saya sebenarnya juga gatel(?) pengen bikin scene raepnya Yami X Yugi Shara-san XD, tapi sayangnya fic ini sudah memasuki plot!! Huwaah!! DX (langsung digepruk) ahahaha!! Kura lagi kebingungan nyembunyiin kaos kakinya. Save the best for the last XD (Dibantai Bakura) untuk Bakura tralala sepertinya tidak muncul!! Gomen!! DX (langsung di jotos) wah!! Flame yang di tabung Shara-san udah berbunga loh!! XDD (langsung di lempar flame) hehe, sekali lagi arigato ne Shara san!!! XDD

To Nonohana Kizure : saya jawab listnya!! XDD : ehehe, anak sapinya Honda? Gimana kalo dinamain 'Pegasus' atau 'Peggy' aja XDD (digorok Peggy) ya Kura emang ngado kaos kaki. Dia ampe bingung sendiri di chapter ini XDD (langsung dicekik pake kaos kaki ama Bakura) tampang Yugi saat dikasih kaos kaki? Mungkin ada di chapter depan XDD hehe, kalo mau lihat gambar Kaiba ama Yami versi The Matrix, ada di foto profil Facebook saya yang sekarang. Cari aja, username saya Rossy Arisato, hehe, jangan lupa kalo Nonohana-san punya account FB, saya di Add sekalian. Hehe XDD haha!! Si Kaiba emang sinting!! Untung Yugi masih belum umur 80 tahun, haha bisa-bisa kuenya jadi 80 tingkat tuh!! XDD (dibantai Kaiba) si Peggy sudah menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam menari disini XDD sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Nonohana san!! XDD

To Aihara Zala : haha!! Emang kasihan Yugi. Ultah malah apes XDD (langsung digiles Yugi) Yami emang sekseh!! XDD kalo mau lihat fotonya, ada di foto profil Facebook saya XDD aih!! Kue segitu banyaknya kayaknya lebih enak buat ngerajam Pegasus!! XDD (langsung dilempar sandal ama Peggy) arigato buat reviewnya Aihara san!! XDD

To De-chan_aiShiro : hehe, mimpi Bakura akan diterjemahkan oleh Bakura sendiri di chapter kedepannya nanti jadi tetap stay tune De-chan!! ^^ hmm....Ryou masih akan melakukan hal-hal kejam lainnya. Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya! (langsung dijotos Ryou) hehe, Yami datang dengan kuda? Seperti di negeri dongeng!! Keren tuh!! XDD om Peggy sudah beraksi di chapter ini ampe nyeburin api segala XDD (di jitak Pegasus) ahaha!! Sekali lagi arigato ne De-chan!! XDD saya akan selalu menunggu review anda. Oh ya!! Kirim salam elus lagi buat Jun pyu_pyu!! XDD arigato ne!! ^_^

To ArcXora : ahaha!! Yugi ultah!! Yuu-chan!! Kau sudah di beri hadiah ama Xora san dkk!! ^__^

Yugi : Arigato Gozaimasu!! Hadiahnya keren-keren!! ^__^/

Author : ehehe, banyak yang penasaran ama busananya Yami yang versi The Matrix, kalo Xora san mau lihat, ada di foto profil facebook saya yang sekarang!! ^__^ username saya Rossy Arisato. Jangan lupa di komen dan di Add ya Xora san!! XDD (langsung di sambit) wokeh, arigato buat reviewnya!!! XDD

To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : ahaha!! Saya waktu Sma dulu juga lagi gila-gilanya ma fanfic!! XDD selalu baca diem-diem di bawah kolong meja pas tengah-tengah jam pelajaran. Saya juga sering ngabisin pulsa gara-gara nunggu update-tan fic!! Anda tidak sendiri Haruhi-san!! Saya juga seperti anda waktu itu!! XDD (langsung ditampol) kalo pengen lihat baju The Matrixnya Yami, ada di foto profil Facebook saya yang sekarang. Username saya Rossy Arisato, hehe sekalian di add dan di komen ya XDD (langsung digergaji) sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Haruhi san!! XDD

To KitsuNeko : ehehe!! Om Pegasus alias Pega alias Peggy udah beraksi di chapter ini. semoga dapat menghibur Neko san XDD (langsung disembur api ama Pegasus) ahah, kekejaman Ryou di chapter ini masih belum ada apa-apanya. Di chapter depan akan terjadi pertempuran dan tetes menetes air mata gila-gilaan!! Jadi jangan khawatir Neko san!! XDD hehe, sekali lagi arigato ne Neko san!! XDD

To Kuzu here Kuzu There : halo!! Selamat datang di fic saya XDD hehe, Yami ama Yugi kalo interaksi emang lucu banget XDD di chapter ini juga udah ada Jou x Kaiba. Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur. Sekali lagi arigato ne Kuzu-san!! XDD

To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain : arigato!!! Terima kasih!! XDD

Yugi : Stop!!! Sebelum meninggalkan fic ini, jangan lupa review kembali. Pertanyaan, saran, kritik yang membangun akan sangat di terima dengan senang hati oleh Author ^____^

Yami : -_- untuk flame akan digunakan untuk merajam Ryou gila-gilaan

Ryou : (sweatdrop)

Author : hehe, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!! Ja Ne!! ^_^


	26. Chapter 26 : The Worst Torment

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Beware of **Angst** in the last part, Penyiksaan Pegasus, chapter garing, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 26-------

The Worst Torment

"OUW MAI GOAT!!! ITU TIRAI MUAHAL YUANG AKIU BUELIE DUARIE ITALEY!!! KENAPUA JUADIE HANGOES BEGINUUIIEE?!! HUEWAAAAA!!!! TUIIDDUUAAAKKKSSS!!!!" Pegasus mulai menangis seunggukkan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya dengan sangat lebay. Ia tidak sengaja membakar Tirai jendela wisma dengan semburan apinya. beruntung para bodyguard Kaiba bisa langsung sigap memadamkan api sebelum semuanya terlambat. Semua hanya bisa menatap Pegasus dengan ekspresi aneh. Tak lama kemudian, Pegasus mulai terdiam menatap Yugi. Yugi mulai merinding dengan hal itu.

"oh Yugi boy!!! Aku harap kau tidak terlalu kecewa dengan tarianku tadi. Itu tadi belum the best Yugi boy!!! **BELUM** **THE BEST!!!** Tadi bukan yang terbaik!!! Aku akan menunjukkan padamu tarian yang lebih spektakuler lagi." Semua hanya bisa berekspresi horor mendengar hal itu. mereka yakin bahwa dunia akan segera kiamat jika Pegasus akan melakukan tarian gila yang lainnya.

"uhh...a...aku sudah cukup puas dengan tarianmu yang indah tadi Pegasus-san. Se...sebaiknya anda tak perlu menari lagi. Ma...mataku tak sanggup lagi melihat tarian anda yang begitu 'memukau' dan 'menakjubkan' itu....." Jou, Kaiba dan Shizuka hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Yugi. Yugi terlihat seperti menahan muntah saat mengatakan hal itu pada Pegasus. Di sisi lain, Pegasus terlihat sangat amat terharu(?) dengan perkataan Yugi. Ia mulai tersenyum dan menatap Yugi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"OUW MAI GOAT!!! I..INI ADALAH HARI TERBAHAGIA DALAM HIDUPKU!! SEMENJAK AKU LAHIR DAN HIDUP DALAM DUNIA YANG SANGAT AMAT SUPER DUPER DOUBLE TRIPLE INCREADIBLE UNBEARABLE DAN UNFORGETTABLE KEJAM INI, AKU **TAK PERNAH** SEKALIPUN DIPUJI!!!! BARU KALI INI ADA SESEORANG YANG **MEMUJIKU****!!!** A..AKU SUNGGUH TERHARU!!! HUWAAAA!!!!" Pegasus kembali menitikkan air mata dengan penuh ke-lebayan. Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu. tentu saja mereka percaya bahwa makhluk tidak jelas macam Pegasus pasti tak pernah mendapat pujian dalam sejarah hidupnya. Hanya orang tidak waraslah yang mau mengagumi orang macam Pegasus.

"hei, Pegasus!! Segera hentikan bacot heart to heartmu itu!! aku sudah muak mendengarnya!!" gerutu Kaiba kesal. Pegasus hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Kaiba. Ia lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri Yugi dan mulai berlutut di hadapan Yugi. Yugi mulai ketakutan dengan hal itu.

"a...anda akan melakukan hal apalagi Pe..Pegasus-san?" Yugi hanya bisa bertanya dengan gemetar. Jou dan Kaiba mulai siaga di samping Yugi untuk berjaga-jaga jika Pegasus hendak melakukan perbuatan yang tidak senonoh(?) terhadap Yugi. Bahkan Shizuka juga sudah mengambil sapu yang entah asalnya dari mana dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyodok wajah Pegasus dengan sapu. Pegasus mulai mengibaskan rambut platinumnya dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Semua mulai terbelalak saat mengetahui benda yang di sodorkan Pegasus pada Yugi. Benda itu adalah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan berisi sebuah.........cincin?

"YUGI BOY!!!! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!!!!"

"WHOT!!!!" Yugi sungguh shock mendengar hal itu. bahkan semua yang mendengar pernyataan Pegasus hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Semua hanya bisa mematung seraya menatap Pegasus dengan pandangan aneh.

"OH, TERIMALAH WUJUD RASA CINTAKU INI YUGI BOY!!! PILIHLAH AKU MENJADI PENDAMPING HIDUPMU!!!" Semua hampir muntah mendengar lamaran menjijikkan Pegasus. Jou mulai emosi dan mulai membentak-bentak pemilik wisma sinting itu.

"ENAK SAJA KAU MELAMAR YUGI UNTUK MENIKAH DENGANMU!!!! KAU PIKIR KAU INI SIAPA HAH?!! AKU TAK AKAN TERIMA JIKA SAHABAT BAIKKU MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG SARAP SEPERTIMU!!!!"

"YA!!! DAN AKU TAK AKAN TERIMA JIKA KAU MENJADI PENDAMPING DARI ORANG YANG CUKUP BERPOTENSI TINGGI MACAM YUGI!!! YUGI ADALAH CALON DARI BAGIAN KELUARGAKU!!! JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIRAN UNTUK MENDAPATKAN YUGI DASAR KAU LAKNAT!!! MAKHLUK NISTA JAHANAM!!!" Dengan amarah tingkat tinggi, Kaiba mulai menggeret Pegasus sejauh mungkin dari Yugi. Jou mulai berjalan disamping Kekasihnya dan mulai melayangkan tatapan pembunuh pada Pegasus. Di saat Pegasus hendak kabur dari Kaiba dan Jou, Kaiba mulai menginjak dada Pegasus dan menahan pemilik wisma Sennen itu di lantai. Pegasus mulai pucat dan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ka...Kaiba boy, Jo..Joey boy, a...apa yang a..akan kalian lakukan pa...padaku?!!" Pegasus benar-benar ketakutan. Kaiba yang sedari tadi masih menginjak Pegasus dengan satu kakinya, mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sinis.

"katakan padanya puppy, kita akan melakukan apa padanya?" Jou mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan ikut tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"kami akan memberimu sebuah pelajaran yang begitu berharga. Sebuah pelajaran yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena pernah mencintai Yugi. Hanya ada satu orang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan Yugi dan orang itu bukan KAU!!!" dengan itu, Jou mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat meja kue tart dan mengambil dua tingkat kue tart. Ia lalu kembali berjalan ke tempat Pegasus yang masih berusaha berontak dari injakan Kaiba.

"O..Ouw mai goat!! A...Apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan padaku?!! To...tolong a...ampuni aku!!! Ja...jangan sakiti aku!!" Pegasus mulai menangis dengan lebay dan mulai gemetar. Kaiba dan Jou mulai tertawa melihat hal itu.

"tenang saja Pegasus, kekasihku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah kue tart. Kau suka kue kan?" Kaiba mulai tertawa bagaikan iblis. Jou mulai berjongkok di dekat Pegasus dan bersiap-siap melemparkan Kue tart ke wajah Pegasus.

"TU....TUNGGU DULU!!! JA...JANGAN DI LEMPAR!!! JANGAN DI LEMPAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

CCRRROOOOOOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

"Aarrgghh!!! Kenapa susah sekali!!!" Yami mulai mengeluh dan kesal. Dari tadi, ia masih belum berhasil memasang satu pun kepingan puzzlenya itu. ia terus mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan berusaha memasangnya lagi. Bakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat roommatenya itu.

"sudahlah, kau tak akan bisa memasang itu tepat waktu. Sebaiknya kau segera ungkapkan perasaanmu pada si culun dan berikan saja dia hadiah kaos kaki!!!" Yami langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"aku tak mau memberi Aibou hadiah kaos kaki!! Kau pikir aku sudah gila hah?!! memberinya kaos kaki?!!!" Bakura mulai cemberut mendengar hal itu.

"hei jaga bicaramu brengsek!!! Aku juga mengado kaos kaki tahu!!!" gerutu Bakura tersinggung. Yami hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ke atas dan kembali mengeluh.

"kalau begitu, segera berikan hadiah 'kaos kaki badut super spesialmu' itu pada Aibouku." Bakura hanya bisa merengut mendengar hal itu.

"hal itu tidak mudah brengsek!!! Harga diriku bisa hancur jika hadiahku di pertontonkan di muka umum!!!"

"hah!! kau sendiri saja malu dengan hadiahmu itu, lalu mengapa menyarankan aku memberi Aibou hadiah kaos kaki hah?!!" Bakura mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"itu karena.....a..agar Setidaknya, tidak hanya harga diriku saja yang hancur....." Yami hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"oh....jadi kau ingin harga diriku juga ikut hancur begitu? aku tak mau menemanimu dalam penghancuran harga diri!! Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan memberikan Aibou hadiah konyol macam kaos kaki!!! Aku akan tetap memberikan Millenium Puzzle ini sebagai hadiah untuk Yugi......" dengan itu, Yami kembali serius mencoba memasang puzzlenya. Bakura hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafasnya.

"terserahlah!! aku akan mencoba mengulur waktu sebisaku. Sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan Puzzle terkutuk itu dan segera nyatakan perasaanmu itu. mengerti kau?!!" Yami hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar hal itu. roommatenya itu ternyata masih mau membantunya.

"yes mom...."

"FUCK!!!" geram Bakura seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yami yang terus mentertawakannya.

-------Ruang Tengah Wisma Sennen-------

Saat ini keadaan di tempat Yugi semakin bertambah kacau. Jou masih terus-terusan merajam Pegasus dengan kue tart. Kaiba terus menahan Pegasus dengan menginjaknya. Bahkan saat ini Shizuka juga ikut bergabung dan ikut menyodok wajah Pegasus dengan sapu. Pemandangan itu sungguh amat sadis dan mengerikan. Yugi hanya bisa menatap hal itu dengan wajah horor.

"te...teman-teman, a..apa tidak sebaiknya kita sekarang menghentikan mereka? Ka...kasihan Pegasus-san. A...aku takut jika dia mati." Ujar Yugi gemetar. Anzu hanya bisa menepuk bahu kawan kecilnya itu dan menghela nafasnya.

"kita tak akan bisa menghentikan mereka bertiga Yugi. Mereka sepertinya begitu panas dan marah. Sudahlah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin pemilik tempat kosmu itu tak akan mati semudah itu."

"ya, sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu mempedulikan Pegasus Yugi.......orang tak jelas macam dia akan semakin besar kepala jika kau berbelas kasihan padanya. Sudah biarkan saja dia menerima pelajarannya agar ia tidak mengganggumu lagi." Jelas Honda tenang. Yugi masih terlihat ragu akan hal itu.

"ta....tapi apa hal itu tidak terlalu ekstrim?"

"ekstrim? Apa maksudmu Yugi?" Anzu terlihat bingung. Yugi mulai menunjuk ke arah Pegasus yang saat ini sedang menerima penyiksaannya.

"AAARRRGGHHH!!!!"

"BERISIK!!! DIAMLAH DEDEMIT JAHANAM!!!!"

CRROOOTTTTT!!!!!

"BBUUULLLRRPP!!!"

"GARA-GARA KAU, SEPUPUKU GAGAL MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA!!!! LEMPARKAN LAGI PUPPY!!!!"

CCRRROOOOTTT!!!!!

"UUUAAARRRGGGHH!!!"

"MAKHLUK RENDAH DAN TIDAK JELAS MACAM DIRIMU TIDAK PANTAS BERSANDING DENGAN YUGI-KUN!!!!"

SSRRROOOKKKK!!!!

"UUUURRRGGGGHHH!!!!!"

"BAGUS SHIZUKA!!! SODOK TERUS WAJAHNYA!!! HARUSNYA KAU PAKAI SAPU LIDI TADI!!!"

"MAAF KAKAK, TIDAK ADA SAPU LIDI!!!"

SSRRROOOKKKK!!!!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

"CIH!!! ANDAI SAJA ADA SETRIKA!!! AKAN KUGOSOK WAJAHMU HINGGA GOSONG!!! DASAR KAU IBLIS!!!!"

CCRROOOOTTTTT!!!!

"AAARRRGGHH!!!!"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENUSUKMU DENGAN BESI PANAS!!! KAU BERUNTUNG TAK ADA BENDA TAJAM DISINI. LEMPARKAN LAGI KATSUYA!!!!"

CRROOOOOOTTTT!!!!

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!"

Semua hanya bisa melongo melihat moment penyiksaan itu. tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Jou, Kaiba dan Shizuka adalah kombinasi psycho yang mengerikan. Yugi, Anzu, Honda bahkan Isono dan bodyguard yang lain hanya bisa menatap hal itu dengan wajah horor. Tak ada yang berani mendekat untuk menghentikan penyiksaan itu. mereka semua hanya bisa berharap dalam hati agar Pegasus masih bisa selamat dari mimpi buruknya itu.

'Aku harap tak ada korban yang tewas dalam insident ini. aku tak ingin pesta ulang tahunku menjadi hari kematian untuk seseorang......' batin Yugi merinding. Tak lama kemudian, dari arah belakang Yugi, sesosok figur mulai menepuk bahu pria kecil itu.

"Yugi-kun......"

"eh? Ry...Ryou-kun!" Yugi sangat terkejut melihat roommatenya itu. Ryou mulai menarik lengannya dan mulai membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Ry...Ryou-kun? Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"sshhh......aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." ujar Ryou singkat seraya terus membawa Yugi ke ruang depan. Yugi hanya bisa menautkan alisnya dan hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Roommatenya itu membawanya.

'sebenarnya apa yang ingin Ryou berikan padaku? La...lalu kemana Yami? kenapa aku tidak melihatnya semenjak Pegasus menari tadi? Me...mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk?' Yugi mulai merasa tidak tenang. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Walaupun Yugi menyimpan perasaan pada Ryou tapi ia akan selalu memikirkan Yami. apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu memikirkan kembarannya itu. Bahkan ia juga menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang lebih besar terhadap Yami daripada perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Ryou.

'kau dimana Yami......?'

-------Ruang Tengah Wisma Sennen-------

"HOLY MOTHER OF ZORC!!!" Bakura hampir mendapat serangan jantung saat ia melihat ruang tengah yang saat ini terlihat begitu berantakan. Tirai dan setengah jendela wisma Sennen hangus terbakar. Kue tart berceceran dimana-mana dan di tengah-tengah terdapat jasad manusia yang terendam dengan kue tart. Disana terlihat Kaiba yang melipat kedua tangannya seraya memandangi jasad tart(?) itu dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"siapa ini?" tanya Bakura seraya menunjuk ke arah jasad tart di depan Kaiba.

"dia pemilik kos. Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran karena telah berani mengacaukan pesta."

"pelajaran? La...lalu kemana yang lainnya? Kenapa disini hanya ada kau dan beberapa bodyguardmu saja?" Kaiba mulai menghela nafas.

"peliharaanku, adiknya dan juga teman-teman mereka sedang membersihkan diri di toilet lalu....."

"la...lalu kemana si culun?!!!" sela Bakura panik. Kaiba mulai menautkan alisnya.

"Yugi? Dia...." Kaiba mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Ia mulai bingung saat tidak melihat Yugi di dalam ruangan.

"ke....kemana dia? Tadi perasaan dia masih berada di sini!!" Kaiba mulai serius. Ia terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak lama kemudian, Isono mulai buka suara.

"tadi tuan Yugi sepertinya pergi ke ruang depan bersama dengan sahabatnya yang mirip anda." jelas Isono seraya menunjuk Bakura. Bakura mulai melotot dengan hal itu.

"jangan-jangan dia bersama Ryou!!!"

"Apa?!! Ryou?!!" Kaiba juga ikut terkejut mendengar hal itu. dengan cepat ia mulai bertanya pada Roommate sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa ia bersama Ryou? Lalu kemana Atem?!! Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya!!" Kaiba mulai cemas. Bakura mulai terlihat serius.

"dengar Kaiba, aku tak ada waktu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku harus segera ke tempat culun sekarang juga!! Jika kau ingin melihat sepupumu, dia ada di lorong sekarang!!"

"di lorong? Ke...kenapa dia di lorong?!! Eh Bakura!!! Tunggu!!!" Kaiba tak sempat bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena Bakura sudah melesat pergi menuju ke ruang depan. Kaiba mulai memiliki firasat buruk. Dengan cepat ia segera beranjak menuju ke lorong wisma.

-------Ruang Depan Wisma Sennen-------

"Ry....Ryou-kun a...apa ini?"

Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak shock saat roommatenya itu memberikan hadiah kepadanya. Hadiah itu berupa cincin berbatu diamond berwarna biru. Batu diamond itu hampir sama dengan kalung yang di kenakan oleh Ryou. Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum dengan lembut seraya menatap Yugi.

"aku ingin mewujudkan sesuatu Yugi-kun......"

"se...sesuatu?"

"ya. Sesuatu itu adalah........janji kita. Aku ingin merealisasikan janji kita dulu untuk selalu bersama-sama...."

"Janji....." Yugi sungguh terkejut mendengar hal itu. kini sesuatu yang selalu membayanginya telah datang. Ia tak akan pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu. Bayangan janjinya pada Ryou semasa kecil. Untuk selalu bersama selamanya.

"aku harap waktu yang kuberikan padamu selama ini bisa membuatmu mencapai sebuah titik kesimpulan Yugi-kun......aku harap janji kita bisa terwujud. Aku menyukaimu Yugi-kun dan aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih......"

Yugi seakan hancur mendengar hal itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa menepati janji bisa begitu terasa menyakitkan. Saat itu ia tak ragu untuk menepati janjinya terhadap roommatenya itu. ia masih menyimpan suatu perasaan di dalam hatinya. Sebuah perasaan lebih terhadap Ryou. Sebuah perasaan suka, sayang bahkan mungkin cinta. Namun akhir-akhir ini di saat ia tahu bahwa Yami juga menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya, keraguan pun mulai muncul. Sebuah keraguan yang bisa mematahkan keyakinannya. Ia juga merasakan perasaan yang lebih terhadap kembarannya itu. sebuah perasaan yang berpotensi untuk menjadi lebih besar lagi. Kini Yugi berada di dalam dilema. Ia tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan keinginan hatinya? Yugi seakan ingin menangis dengan keraguan itu.

"Ry...Ryou-kun aku......" Yugi sungguh tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Air mata hampir saja keluar dari kedua mata violetnya. Ia masih menantikan Yami. menantikan Yami untuk mengambil hatinya. Mengambil cintanya. Tapi.......saat ini dimana dia? Mengapa ia tidak datang?

'ka...kau dimana sekarang Yami? a...aku menunggumu.....ku....kumohon datanglah.......jangan biarkan aku hidup dalam kepalsuan. Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun.......' Yugi hanya bisa menahan kedua air matanya. Perasaannya sungguh berkecamuk. Ia masih tak dapat mengatakan satu patah katapun. Ryou hanya terdiam dengan hal itu. dalam hati ia senang. Ia senang karena Yugi pasti menjadi miliknya.

'sampai kapanpun kau menunggu, ia tak akan datang Yugi......hanya akulah yang pantas memilikimu......hanya aku. Karena......aku sangat mencintaimu......' batin Ryou seraya tersenyum. Tersenyum dalam kemenangan konspirasinya.

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

"Atem!!! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!!"

"Se...Seto!!" Yami sangat terkejut saat kini sepupunya tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dan tak membutuh waktu lama untuk Kaiba menjadi shock karena realitas baru yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Ya...Tuhan!!! Mi...Millenium Puzzle!!! Ke...kenapa bisa menjadi hancur begini?!!" Kaiba sungguh terkejut saat melihat Millenium Puzzle yang hancur setengah bagiannya itu. ia lalu mulai menatap sepupunya. Yami hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam untuk sesaat. Tangannya mulai gemetar menggenggam kepingan Puzzle. Perasaan pria punk itu saat ini sungguh semakin berkecamuk.

"se...sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi Atem?"

"ini hanyalah konsekuensi yang harus kutanggung Seto......mungkin ini adalah ujian untukku......apa aku layak untuk mendapatkan Aibou atau tidak......" Kaiba mulai tak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan sepupunya itu.

"se...sebenarnya apa maksudmu Atem?!! Siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini?!!" Kaiba mulai mencengkram bahu sepupunya itu. Yami masihlah terlihat menunduk. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai menjawab dengan sangat lemah.

"Ryou......"

"APA?!!! RY...RYOU!!!" Kaiba langsung shock mendengar hal itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa kembaran Bakura yang terlihat sangat ramah dan lembut itu bisa berkelakuan seperti ini pada sepupunya. Amarah mulai muncul dari dalam diri pria brunette itu. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Brengsek!! Beraninya dia berbuat seperti ini!!?" Kaiba mulai berdiri dan hendak beranjak mencari Ryou, namun dengan cepat pula Yami langsung menahan sepupunya itu.

"tu...tunggu dulu Seto!!!"

"Apalagi Atem!!! Ia sudah berani berbuat licik seperti ini padamu!! Ia harus diberi pelajaran!!!" Kaiba terlihat emosi. Ia sangat tidak senang dengan ketidak adilan. Yami hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan hal itu.

"aku tahu ini memang sangat tidak adil Set, tapi kita juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Ryou....."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaiba mulai mengernyitkan keningnya. Yami mulai berbalik membelakangi sepupunya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"jika aku jadi dia mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal licik seperti ini. ia sama seperti diriku Seto. kami berdua sama-sama mencintai Yugi. Dan aku yakin diantara kami berdua, Ryoulah yang lebih sakit hati......"

"sakit hati?"

"ya. Dia dan Aibou sudah bersama sejak lama. Mereka sudah bersama sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kehidupan Yugi. Bahkan mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama jika bertemu kembali bukan? Aku yakin Ryou selalu menanti Yugi. Di saat ia sudah menemukan Yugi, aku datang di antara mereka dan membuat Aibou ragu. Aku yakin ia pasti sangat marah dan sakit hati karena ternyata Aibou lebih percaya padaku jika dibandingkan dengan dia. Aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu Seto. aku yakin hal itu sangatlah tidak adil untuknya....." Kaiba mulai mengerti poin yang disampaikan oleh sepupunya itu. Namun rasa tidak terima masihlah tetap hinggap di hatinya.

"tapi walaupun begitu, ia tak bisa seenaknya berbuat licik dan curang seperti ini Atem?!! Jika ia memang ingin mendapatkan Yugi, ia harus bisa bersaing secara sportif!!! Perbuatannya kali ini sungguh rendah!!! Ini namanya egois!!!" geram Kaiba. Yami hanya bisa menunduk mendengar hal itu.

"aku juga sempat emosi Seto. aku bahkan sempat menghajar Ryou. Namun setelah kupikir lagi, waktu itu aku juga pernah melakukan perbuatan yang lebih rendah darinya Seto.......aku pernah menyakiti Aibou bahkan mencoba mengambil keuntungan darinya......aku juga merupakan orang yang egois......" Kaiba mulai terdiam mendengar hal itu. Yami lalu mulai berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aibou adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi semua orang. Aku tahu bahwa untuk mendapatkan Aibou sangatlah tidak mudah......aku sudah tahu akan konsekuensinya Seto. apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berusaha sampai akhir walaupun mungkin hasilnya tidak seperti yang ku harapkan tapi dengan aku berusaha dan berjuang, aku sudah cukup bangga Seto.......Aiboulah yang mengajarkan hal itu padaku......mengajarkan untuk tetap percaya dan berjuang sampai akhir......"

"Atem....." Kaiba tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu ada benarnya juga. Ia sungguh sangat takjub sepupunya itu bisa berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik berkat Yugi. Untuk itulah ia bertekad untuk membuat Yugi bersatu dengan sepupunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yami kembali terduduk dan mencoba memasang kepingan Puzzle. Kaiba mulai berjalan dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan sepupunya itu.

"jadi kau akan tetap menyelesaikan puzzle ini?" Yami mulai mengangguk mendengar hal itu.

"kau pernah bilang kan Seto, jika ada seseorang yang berhasil menyusun puzzle ini, permintaannya pasti akan terkabul. Aku sudah membuat harapan pada puzzle ini. untuk itulah aku akan menyelesaikan puzzle ini dan memberikannya pada Aibou......" Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Tugas sepupunya itu sungguh amatlah berat. Ia tak akan bisa mencampuri tugas sepupunya itu. ini adalah ujian untuknya.

"kau harus menyelesaikan Millenium Puzzle secepatnya Atem. jangan sampai kau kehilangan Yugi......" Yami hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal itu. ia tahu bahwa perkataan sepupunya itu ada benarnya. Ia sungguh berada di ambang cobaan yang begitu sulit. Yami lalu mulai menunduk dan menatap Puzzlenya. Ia mulai berharap dengan sangat tulus dari dalam hatinya.

'ibu......bantu aku menyelesaikan Puzzle......'

-------Ruang Depan Wisma Sennen-------

Keheningan masihlah terjadi diantara Yugi dan Ryou. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Mereka masih sama-sama sedang berpikir keras. Selang tak lama kemudian, Ryou mulai menatap ke arah roommate kecilnya itu. ia lalu mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Di sana terlihat jelas raut wajah Yugi yang di selimuti oleh kebimbangan. Ryou hanya bisa menatap Yugi dengan lembut.

"apa kau masih ragu Yugi-kun?" Yugi terkejut mendengar hal itu. ia memang tak bisa memungkiri hal itu. hatinya benar-benar diliputi rasa bimbang yang begitu besar.

"Aku....."

"CULLLUUUUNNNN!!!!!"

"Huh?" Yugi mulai menatap ke arah sumber suara itu. di sana di dapati Bakura yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Ryou mulai menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya itu.

"JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA DULU CULUN!!!!" Bakura mulai terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Yugi mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"a..apa maksudmu Bakura-kun?" Yugi terlihat semakin bingung. Bakura mulai angkat bicara.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu...." Yugi mulai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar hal itu. Ryou hanya terdiam dan menatap tajam ke arah Bakura.

"sesuatu? A..apa itu?" mendengar hal itu, Bakura mulai menatap ke arah Yugi.

"dia akan datang padamu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menunggu dan percaya pada kata hatimu sendiri...."

"hah? a..apa?" Yugi mulai memasang ekspresi aneh. Bakura mulai menepuk jidatnya.

'shit!! Aku memang tidak berbakat berkata puitis seperti Yami!! aku tampak seperti orang bodoh!!' batin Bakura. Ia lalu kembali menjelaskan pada Yugi.

"ah sudahlah!! Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti maksud perkataanku. percayalah bahwa dia pasti akan datang. Dia mungkin agak terlambat akibat ulah dari interuptor misterius......." sindir Bakura seraya menatap Ryou. Ryou hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya itu. namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"interuptor........misterius?" Yugi semakin tidak mengerti. Namun belum sempat Bakura menjelaskan, dari arah belakang, tiba-tiba ia di dekap oleh seseorang.

"Ah!! Disini kau rupanya Kura!! Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!!!"

"Ma...Marik?!!" Bakura mulai terbelalak melihat duo psycho Marik dan Malik yang saat ini sedang menginterupsi misinya. Ia mulai panik seketika.

"brengsek!!! A..apa yang kalian lakukan disini hah?!! lepaskan aku keparat!!!" Bakura mulai mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Marik namun Malik malah ikut mendekapnya dari samping.

"aww....Kura-chan(?) kami saat ini sangat membutuhkanmu sebagai tester untuk menguji keakuratan mercon rakitan Marik. Ini juga untuk kepentingan hadiah Yugi-kun!!" Malik terlihat manja. Bakura mulai melotot mendengar hal itu. Yugi dan Ryou hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"APA!!!! **TESTER MERCON!!!** KALIAN INI SARAP ATAU BLO'ON HAH?!! DASAR GOBLOK!!!!" Bakura terus mencoba berontak namun sayangnya, Marik dan Malik semakin mencengkram tubuhnya dengan erat dan menggeret Bakura menuju ke ruang tengah. Bakura benar-benar panik dengan hal itu, sebelum ia keluar dari ruang depan, ia langsung meneriakkan kata-kata terakhir(?) kepada Yugi.

"PIKIRKAN PERKATAANKU BAIK-BAIK CULUN!!! DIA SANGAT AMAT MENCINTAIMU!!! HIDUPNYA AKAN HANCUR JIKA TAK ADA DIRIMU DI SAMPINGNYA!!! KAU ADALAH CAHAYA HIDUPNYA!! KAU ADALAH..........**AIBOUNYA!!!** INGAT ITU!!!" Yugi benar-benar shock mendengar perkataan terakhir Bakura. Ia mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Bakura terutama saat ia mendengar kata 'Aibou'.

"Yami....." mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Yugi, Ryou menjadi geram seketika. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Yugi. Ia langsung menekan tubuh roommatenya itu ke dinding. Yugi benar-benar shock dengan hal itu.

"Ry...Ryou-kun?!!"

"kau harus menepati janjimu padaku Yugi-kun!!! Aku sangat mencintaimu!!! Kita harus bersama selamanya!!" Ryou semakin menekan tubuh Yugi ke dinding. Yugi mulai panik dengan hal itu.

"le...lepaskan aku Ryou-kun!!!"

"tidak!!! Sebelum kau menerimaku Yugi!!! Aku sudah menantimu sejak lama!! Aku begitu mencintaimu!! Kau tak bisa mengingkari janji kita Yugi!!! Tidak bisa!!!" nada putus asa mulai terdengar dari perkataan Ryou. Yugi hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"ta...tapi a...aku.....ha...hatiku.....Yami......" Ryou mulai menunduk mendengar hal itu. ia lalu kembali mengeluarkan cincin diamondnya dan memperlihatkannya di hadapan Yugi.

"kau tahu Yugi-kun? Cincin ini kudapatkan dari siapa huh?? Cincin ini begitu mirip dengan cincin ibumu kan?"

"cincin ibu?!!" Yugi mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Ryou mulai tersenyum dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"ya. Cincin ini diberikan ibumu kepadaku saat sehari sebelum kau pindah ke Domino. Ibumu menyampaikan amanah padaku untuk memberikan cincin ini padamu. Ibumu begitu baik dan percaya padaku. Cukup percaya untuk menjadikanku sebagai pendampingmu Yugi-kun...." Yugi mulai shock mendengar hal itu.

"a..apa maksudmu dengan menjadi pendampingku?!!" Ryou mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu. ia mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi dan mulai berkata dengan sangat tenang.

"itu artinya, ibumu setuju jika aku menjadi pendampingmu Yugi-kun......ibumu sangat berharap jika kita bisa bersatu suatu hari nanti......kau tak bisa mengecewakan harapan ibumu Yugi-kun......dia adalah orang yang sangat baik....." seketika itu Ryou berhenti menekan Yugi ke dinding. Yugi mulai menunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak dulu Ryou dan dirinya memang sangat dekat. Bahkan ibunya pun begitu kagum terhadap Ryou. Yugi tak menyangka bahwa ibunya menyimpan harapan yang lebih kepada Ryou untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ia tak mungkin mengecewakan harapan ibunya. Seorang ibu yang selalu melindungi dirinya dari kekerasan ayahnya sendiri. Yugi tidak bisa mengecewakan ibunya. Ia hanya ingin ibunya bangga terhadapnya dan juga bahagia.

"jadi Yugi-kun, apa kau bersedia ku ikat dengan cincin ini? cincin ibumu ini adalah simbolisasi ikatan kita......aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia Yugi-kun.......aku pasti akan melindungimu......" Yugi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk. Ryou mulai memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. hatinya terlalu sakit. Sakit karena pada akhirnya, ia harus menjalani sebuah kepalsuan perasaan.

'terlambat......'

Ryou mulai mendekap erat tubuh Yugi. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata violet Yugi. Ia terus meneteskan air mata tanpa suara tangis. Hatinya tersiksa. Ia sungguh tersiksa karena seseorang yang mendekapnya saat ini bukanlah seseorang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Ia sungguh menderita. menderita karena tubuh yang mendekapnya saat ini bukanlah tubuh hangat yang biasa mendekapnya setiap saat. Dan ia begitu kecewa. kecewa karena pada akhirnya seseorang yang mendekap erat hatinya bukanlah seorang partner yang ia cari.

'orang ini bukan dia......bukan orang yang selalu mendekapku dengan erat dan hangat. Bukan orang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Bukan orang yang selalu memanggilku Aibou. Orang ini bukan dia. Orang ini Bukan......Yami'

Kini Yugi sadar akan satu hal. Ia begitu teramat sangat mencintai Yami. ia terlambat menyadarinya. Yami pun terlambat datang padanya. Semuanya terlambat. Roda takdir pun berjalan terlambat. Semua tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Ia harus terus terbelenggu dalam masa lalunya.

"kau harus belajar melupakannya dan mencintaiku sepenuhnya Yugi-kun.......karena......." Ryou mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi dan mendongakkannya ke arah wajahnya. Ia mulai mendekatkan jarak wajahnya pada Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kosong. Ryou mulai berbisik dengan lembut.

"kau adalah.......milikku sekarang......." dengan itu, Ryou langsung memutus jarak dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yugi. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua mata Violet Yugi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi, Walaupun begitu, Hanya ada satu nama yang ada di hatinya. Sebuah nama yang dapat membuat hati rapuhnya itu bernafas.

'Yami.....'

CCTTAAAARRRRR!!!!!

Suara sebuah benda jatuh berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring dan memecah keheningan itu. Yugi mulai terbelalak shock saat melihat sebuah benda berbentuk Pyramid yang terbuat dari emas itu tergeletak di lantai. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas dan ia serasa ingin lenyap saat seorang figur yang ia tahu kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Figur itu terus mematung dan terus menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh perasaan hancur. Kedua mata merah yang bagaikan darah itu kini mulai berlinang air mata. Air mata itu tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Yugi hanya bisa gemetar saat mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan figur itu. ia mengatakan kata itu dengan sangat rapuh dan penuh kesedihan. Ia seakan kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.

"Ai...bou......"

To Be Continued.......

Ryou mulai membongkar satu lagi rahasianya dan hal itu membuat ia bisa menekan situasi Yugi dan memaksa Yugi untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Yugi kini menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai Yami. namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia harus kembali ke dalam lingkaran masa lalunya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yami? apa yang terjadi saat ia mengetahui semua kenyataan pahit itu? kejutan apalagi yang akan hadir? Nantikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : harusnya kan humor, kenapa jadi angst begini? (langsung dihajar massa) saya memang lebih ahli membuat angst daripada humor T_T (disambit) tenang aja Saya tak mungkin mengakhiri fic ini dengan keadaan begini. Kejutan lain masih mengantri untuk segera di munculkan. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para reader sekalian T_T (dikeroyok semua reader, dibekep and di cemplungin ke lava panas gunung merapi)

To Vichan91312 : haha, soal lilin itu emang pada edan semua XDD Bakura kalo lagi serius emang manggil Yugi dengan namanya. Untuk Ryou? Silahkan bantai sepuasnya XDD (diinjek Ryou) semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan Vi chan. Arigato reviewnya Vi chan!! ^__^

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : nyahaha!! Kaiba emang sinting!!! Aku setuju pol!!! XDD (disambit laptop ama Kaiba) hehe, ini udah ada pertumpahan air mata di chapter ini. mudah-mudahan chapter ini masih bisa menghibur(?) kurii chan!! Arigato ne Kurii chan!! XDD

To Sora Tsubameki : hiks!! Hiatusnya jangan lama-lama Sora-san!! Saya penasaran sama fic anda!! Huueee.....TT-TT (langsung dihajar) dugaan Sora-san bener. Yugi beneran jadi ama si Ryou. Tapi walaupun Bakura ngungkapin kejadian interuptor misterius itu ke Yugi, keadaan nggak bakal berubah tuh gara-gara cincin laknatnya Ryou (langsung ditendang) semoga chapter ancur ini masih bisa memuaskan Sora-san. Arigato ne Sora san!!! ^-^/

To coolkid4869 : Om Kaiba!!! XDD (ketawa gelundungan) ehehe, saya udah update nih!! makasih buat tipsnya ya!! ^^ akhirnya saya ke warnet juga T_T Ayo dragon masternya di update!! Udah tuh kampus bakar aja!!! Bakar!! (ditendang) hmm...Ryou psychonya ketularan Bakura emang. Kakaknya aja udah Psycho, adiknya juga harus double psycho donk! XDD (dijendul Ryou) wokeh!! arigato buat reviewnya coolkid san!! Thanks udah di add!! XDD

To Ryuu No Kami : ehehe, untuk dr Ryuu kun, diharap menyediakan persediaan air mata(?) untuk chapter kedepannya nanti. Karena akan banyak pasien YGO chara kita yang kehabisan air mata XDD (langsung di tendang) semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan Ryuu kun. Tenang, nih fic nggak sampe 50 chapter keatas kok. Otak saya bisa gempor tuh kalo jadi 50 keatas! XD (di lindes) wokeh, arigato!! XDD

To Shara Serenia : ayo kita rajam si evil genius beautiful cute albino angel itu dengan flame dan mercon Shara san!! Ayo kita rajam Ryou habis-habisan!!! Grroooaaarr!!! TAT (di tendang Fans Ryou) hiks....Yami terlambat Shara-san!! Hueee......harusnya dia punya roket ato apalah biar cepet gitu....(ditampol) tenang, fic ini masih jauh dari kata akhir. Tetep stay tune Shara san!! Arigato ne!! XDD

To Nonohana Kizure : XDD bodyguardnya Kaiba mungkin udah niup sekitar seratus lilin. Maybe lho XDD si Peggy mungkin niup lilin pake nafas hidung tuh, makanya lilinnya nggak mati-mati. Tuh orang emang sarap!! (dijedotin Peggy) hehe, Peggy udah di siksa and di rajam pake kue tart tuh sama Jou. Salah sendiri ganggu momentnya orang, Huff parah. Dan untuk Yami.....hiks....dia harus menghadapi sebuah cobaan yang menyakitkan T_T (langsung digebukin Yami) chapter 25 waktu itu belum keluar? Mungkin situs ini lagi eror waktu itu. sering-sering di refresh aja. hehe, arigato buat reviewnya Nonohana san!!! XDD

To Aihara Zala : haha,aku yakin semua orang pasti mau di kasih laptop mahal ama Kaiba XDD Hiks....Puzzlenya hueee T_T yang sabar Yam.... (langsung dikepruk Yami) semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan Aihara-san!! Arigato ne Aihara san!! Thanks udah di add!! XDD

To De-chan_aiShiro : hmm....banyak yang komplain soal erornya situs ini. nih situs kadang nggak bener!! (dihajar staff FFN) jadi Siaga refresh aja XDD oh ya, makasih udah diingetin soal spasi. Hehe, saya emang terlalu bersemangat dan lebay(?) dalam mengetik jadi kadang sering terjadi typo. Jika ada kesalahan lagi, ingetin saya ya De-chan!! XDD saya senang anda suka cerita saya. Saya juga masih butuh banyak belajar lagi ^^ mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan De-chan. Arigato untuk semua complimentnya De-chan!! Review anda membuat saya selalu termotivasi!! XDD salam elus lagi buat Jun pyu_pyu ya!! Saya beneran maniak ama yang namanya kucing!! XDD wokeh!! Arigato!!

To ArcXora : thanks udah di add Xora san!! XDD sebenarnya pengen banget masukin pereview ke acara ultahnya Yugi, tapi ntar fic ini jadi crack donk DX (di sambit) tenang aja, di akhir cerita, saya mungkin akan membuat chapter yang melibatkan pereview. Hmm....untuk Yami? huuee....T_T dia broken heart!! (ditampol) kita lihat saja kejutan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Arigato ne Xora san!!! XDD

To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : thanks udah di add Haru-chan!! XDD hiks.....gomen, sepertinya telah terjadi heartshipping disini. Ryou emang iblis!! T_T (langsung diinjek-injek Ryou) tenang, saya nggak mungkin ninggalin fic dalam keadaan begini. Hehe, oh ya fic anda cepetan dipublish!!! Saya tunggu lho!! XDD wokeh, arigato ne Haru-chan!! XDD

To KitsuNeko : hehe, situs ini emang kadang rada eror Neko san jadi siaga refresh aja XDD chapter sebelumnya emang sengaja nggak dibuat menyedihkan. Saya mencoba untuk menonjolkan sisi emotionalnya saja. Untuk friendship di antara Bakura dan Yami, sepertinya juga agak aneh kalo saya buat mereka lebih dekat lagi dari yang kemarin. Karena Bakura di fic ini sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu menjadi friendship guy(?) dia pasti punya konspirasi khusus di setiap tindakannya. Jadi nggak selalu setiap tindakan dia lakuin untuk teman. Tapi chapter kedepan, saya pasti akan berusaha untuk menonjolkan persahabatan mereka se-gentle mungkin. hmm....untuk gambar cover fic ini, sebaiknya buka di warnet aja Neko san, karena kalo lewat Hp sering nggak keluar gambarnya karena gambar itu letaknya di situs blog saya. Kalau mau lihat, ada juga di album foto facebook saya. Oke, arigato ne Neko san!!! XD

To Kuzu here Kuzu There : ehehe, Kaiba emang pervert. Maksud polos disini hanya saat ia mau membeli sesuatu. Dia kan kalau beli barang, sukanya yang mahal-mahal XDD (dikeplak) aih, untuk pairing Ryou x Bakura? Kita lihat saja di kedepannya nanti. Arigato buat Reviewnya dan thanks udah di Add!!! ^__^

To arc"MizU H.2468 : hehe, nulis namanya nggak salah kan 'bro'? XDD minna san semangat terus ya!! Walaupun setan try out masih terus menghantui, keep fighting!!! (langsung ditampol) oh ya, untuk sis, tetep semangat ya!! Kau tidak sendirian!! XDD arigato ne minna!!! XDD

To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain : arigato!!! Thank you!! XDD

Yugi : Sebelum meninggalkan fic ini, laksanakan ritual review seperti biasa!! XDD

Yami : -_- untuk Flame akan digunakan untuk membakar Ryou. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Ryou : (pucat)

Author : hehe, see you all in the next chapter!! Ja Ne!! ^_^


	27. Chapter 27 : Unfaithful Act

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Sappy lebay, Yami mode emo, Angst, chapter garing, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 27-------

Unfaithful Act

"Ai...bou......"

Setelah lama ia tak dapat mengucapkan satu patah katapun, hanya itulah yang bisa ia ucapkan. Kata itu terucap dengan nada pilu. Yami hanya bisa mematung menatap orang yang sangat ia cintai itu kini sudah berada di dalam dekapan orang lain. Hatinya serasa tertusuk ribuan sembilu. Ia begitu sakit dan hancur. Ia hancur karena gagal. Ia hancur karena harapannya tak tercapai. Ia hancur karena sebuah 'keterlambatan'. Air mata terus bercucuran dari kedua mata merahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Ia benar-benar sangat hancur.

Yugi serasa begitu lemah saat melihat kembarannya itu terus berdiri di depan pintu dan terus menatap ke arahnya dengan perasaan hancur. Air mata juga mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia juga sakit. Ia juga merasakan hancur. Ia harus kembali terbelenggu dalam masa lalu. Sebuah masa lalu yang tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap kembarannya itu dengan sangat erat. Berkata bahwa ia sangat begitu mencintainya. Namun ia tak lagi memiliki kuasa untuk itu. sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jarinya bagaikan belenggu yang mengekang dirinya. Yugi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah tak dapat mewujudkan harapan hatinya sendiri.

Di satu sisi, Ryou hanya bisa terdiam membiarkan dua insan itu terus bertatapan satu sama lain. Ia terus membiarkan Yugi saling bertatapan dengan Yami dengan penuh perasaan sakit. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki rasa belas kasihan dan membiarkan Yami menatap Aibounya itu untuk sesaat.

'lagipula, setelah ini tak ada yang bisa mengganggu hubungan kami. Aku akan membuat Yugi melupakanmu dan mencintaiku sepenuhnya.' Batin Ryou seraya menatap Yami dengan pandangan sinis. Sebuah senyum dingin mulai tersimpul di bibirnya. Ia sungguh merasakan sebuah kemenangan yang cukup mutlak.

Yami masih tetap berdiri dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar dan mengalir deras dari kedua matanya itu. yang jelas, air mata itu adalah saksi yang mewakili seluruh perasaan sakitnya. ia lalu mulai menunduk dan mulai mengambil Millenium Puzzle milik ibunya yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia mulai mengambil Puzzle itu dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Ia lalu kembali menatap Yugi dan berkata dengan sangat serak dan rapuh.

"ma...maaf ji...jika aku mengganggumu Aibou. A...aku akan pergi dari sini....." dengan itu Yami mulai berbalik dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yugi dan Ryou sendiri. Yugi mulai terbelalak dengan hal itu. ia ingin mengejar Yami.

"Ya...Yami!!! tunggu!!!"

"biarkan dia Yugi-kun!!" dengan cepat Ryou mencengkram lengan Yugi. Air mata mulai bercucuran dengan deras dari kedua mata Violetnya.

"bi...biarkan aku pergi!!! Biarkan aku mengejarnya.....ukh....ijinkan aku bersamanya....." Yugi mulai menangis dan menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada. Ryou hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan terus mencengkram lengannya.

"lupakan dia Yugi-kun.......lupakanlah dia. Kau milikku sekarang......." dengan itu Ryou kembali mendekap Yugi dengan sangat erat. Yugi hanya bisa menangis dan hanya bisa pasrah menanggung rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti perasaannya.

'Ya...Yami......'

-------Taman Belakang Wisma Sennen-------

Ia hanya bisa terduduk dan bersandar di dinding. Millenium Puzzle terus ia dekap dengan sangat erat di dadanya. Air mata terus saja mengalir dan mengucur dengan deras tanpa kenal lelah. Suara tangis yang begitu memilukan mewarnai keheningan suasana di sekelilingnya. Yami tak pernah menyangka bahwa rasa sakit di hatinya kini sungguh terasa begitu menyiksa dan menyakitkan. Ia benar-benar sangat hancur. Harapannya musnah tak tersisa. Cahaya hidupnya kini redup berganti dengan kelamnya keputus asaan. Ia sungguh rapuh.

"a...aku sangat mencintaimu A...Aibou....a...aku sangat mencintaimu.....ukh..." kata-kata yang terkesan begitu murah itu terus saja mengalun dan keluar dari mulutnya. namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu. karena kata-kata itulah yang sungguh-sungguh ia rasakan saat ini. ia lengkapi ungkapan perasaan terpendamnya itu dengan aliran air mata yang bercucuran dengan derasnya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup lagi menjalani kehidupan pahitnya itu. ia lebih baik lenyap daripada harus melihat Yugi berada di pangkuan orang lain.

"A..Atem?!!"

Sebuah sumber suara yang begitu familiar kini terdengar mulai mendekat menuju ke arah Yami. Yami tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan masih terus meneteskan air matanya. Dengan cepat sepasang tangan kini mulai mencengkram bahunya dengan erat dan mulai mengguncangkannya.

"Ya...Ya Tuhan!!! A..ada apa denganmu Atem?!!" Kaiba sungguh sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya itu. ia mulai terkejut saat melihat kedua mata merah sepupunya yang tidak lagi di sinari oleh cahaya kehidupan. Kedua mata itu seakan buram dengan kesedihan. Sepupunya itu sungguh hancur.

"a...aku gagal Seto.......aku terlambat......"

-------Ruang Tengah Wisma Sennen-------

"Tuan Katsuya, sebaiknya Tubuh Tuan Pegasus kami letakkan dimana?" Isono mulai bertanya dengan perasaan canggung. Saat ini dirinya dan juga beberapa bodyguard yang lainnya mulai membereskan(?) jasad pemilik kos yang kabarnya masih bernyawa itu. Jou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mulai mengeluh.

"sebaiknya, buang saja dia ke tempat sampah!! Dia sudah tidak berguna!! Bisanya mengacau saja!!"

"ta...tapi di...dia masih hidup Tuan Katsuya." Isono mulai keringat dingin. Ia takut jika di beri misi untuk membunuh Pegasus. Shizuka mulai sewot dengan hal itu.

"sebaiknya kita bunuh saja sekalian!! Ayo ambilkan cutter!! Biar aku saja yang menyayat bedebah ini dan akan kucongkel semua organ tubuhnya hingga hancur!!" semua mulai pucat menatap Shizuka. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Shizuka memiliki jiwa sadis yang cukup mengerikan. Kini mereka sangat yakin bahwa Shizuka benar-benar seorang Psycho.

"se...sepertinya hal itu bukan ide yang bagus Shizuka. Kau tak ingin berurusan dengan pihak berwajib karena kasus pembunuhan kan?" Shizuka mulai cemberut mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"memang aku tak ingin berurusan dengan pihak hukum tapi aku sudah muak melihatnya kakak!! Aku hanya ingin melenyapkannya!! Umm....lebih baik kita bakar saja dia!! Dengan begitu tak akan ada orang yang tahu!!" perkataan Shizuka semakin membuat semua orang yang mendengar hal itu menjadi horor seketika. Dalam hati mereka sungguh penasaran sebenarnya ada dendam apa antara Shizuka dan Pegasus?

"umm....?" Jou terlihat berfikir keras. Ia takut jika saat Pegasus sudah sadar kembali, ia akan tetap sarap seperti sedia kala. Ia hanya ingin pemilik wisma Sennen itu menyerah akan perasaannya terhadap Yugi. Pria berambut platinum itu harus diberi sebuah pengertian.

"hehe, kalian bingung dia mau diapakan huh?? Jangan khawatir, kami punya solusinya....." sumber suara yang terdengar psycho itu mulai terdengar di dalam ruangan. Secara spontan, semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Marik.....?" Jou hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat Marik dan Malik yang saat ini membawa sebuah kardus. Malik lalu mulai berjalan dan mencoba mengamati Pegasus yang masih pingsan dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang terendam kue tart. Ia mulai memasang ekspresi iba.

"aww.....Pegasus kasihan sekali. Aku harap ia tidak keberatan dengan kejutan spesial yang aku dan Marik sayang berikan setelah ini...." Jou mulai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar hal itu.

"kejutan? A...apa maksudmu?" Malik mulai tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"aww....ini hanyalah bentuk hadiah yang akan kami berikan pada Yugi-kun. Tentu saja kami membutuhkan Pegasus untuk memperlihatkan hadiah kami...." dengan itu Malik mulai beranjak menuju kekasihnya dan ikut membantu mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Jou dan yang lainnya mulai merinding dengan hal itu.

"sepertinya penderitaan Pegasus tidak akan berhenti sampai disini....."

-------Koridor Ruang Depan Wisma Sennen-------

"dasar brengsek!!! Be...berani-beraninya mereka membuatku sebagai kelinci percobaan!!! Untung saja aku masih bisa bertahan hidup!! Awas akan kubalas perbuatan mereka!! Dasar Psycho sarap!!! Sialan!!!" Bakura benar-benar sangat emosi. Ia dipaksa untuk menjadi tester penguji frekuensi ledakan yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh mercon rakitan Marik. Ia harus rela dirajam(?) mercon oleh Marik dan Malik. Beruntung Bakura pernah mempelajari sedikit ilmu Debus(?) jadi ia masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah melakukan ritual rajam mercon itu. namun Akibat dari ritual jahanam itu, kini tubuh Bakura menjadi melepuh, gosong dan penuh dengan luka goresan. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti barbeque panggang. Benar-benar sebuah keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"aku tak akan mau lagi menjadi tester mercon.....entah si banci itu akan bisa bertahan atau tidak dengan rajaman mereka nanti. Bah!! mau dia mati kek!! aku tidak peduli!! Lagipula aku sangat yakin jika Pegasus sebenarnya memiliki ilmu debus sama sepertiku......" keluh Bakura.

Sesaat setelah Bakura akan memasuki lorong, sayup-sayup suara mulai terdengar dari ruang depan. Bakura mencoba bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mulai memperhatikan dua figur yang saat ini sedang terlihat beradu mulut.

"a...aku tak bisa jauh darinya Ryou-kun!! Dia sangat berharga untukku!!"

"aku tak mau tahu Yugi!! Kau harus bisa menjauh dari Yami!! kau tak boleh berinteraksi dengannya sedikitpun!!!"

"ta...tapi...."

"tak ada tapi-tapian!!! Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang!! Kau tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi!! Kau harus bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku sepenuhnya!!!" Ryou terlihat sangat emosi. Ia mulai menampakkan sisi keras dan dominantnya. Ia terus memaksa Yugi. Bakura benar-benar terkejut melihat semua itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa Ryou dan Yugi sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

'tak kusangka Yami terlambat. Ryou benar-benar licik!! Aku harus segera merencanakan sesuatu. Kau tak bisa semudah itu menang dan lepas dariku Ryou.......lihat saja nanti....' batin Bakura seraya beranjak pergi menyusuri lorong sehening yang ia bisa.

-------Taman Belakang Wisma Sennen-------

"Apa?!! Yugi memilih Ryou!!!" Kaiba benar-benar shock dan gempar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa situasi akan menjadi seperti ini. ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Sebuah konspirasi tersembunyi. Yugi tak akan semudah itu mencampakkan sepupunya. Kaiba sangat yakin bahwa Yugi juga merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadap sepupunya itu. Hal itu sudah sangat jelas terlihat saat Yugi berada di dekat Yami. mereka tak bisa memungkiri bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Lalu mengapa keadaannya jadi seperti ini? Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Kaiba benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan. Ia tak terima jika keadaan harus berakhir buruk seperti ini.

"tenanglah Atem......aku yakin, Yugi merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapmu....." mendengar hal itu, Yami langsung menatap tajam kearah Kaiba. Hatinya benar-benar semakin sakit.

"merasakan perasaan yang sama?!! Lalu mengapa ia memilih Ryou?!! Mengapa Aibou memilihnya Seto?!!! mengapa?!! Ha...hatiku sakit Seto!!! sakit sekali!! A...aku harus melihat Aibou berciuman dengan Ryou!!! Te...tepat dihadapanku Seto!!! tepat dihadapanku!!! A..aku sungguh hancur Seto!! hancur....ukhh...." Yami mulai gemetar. Sebuah pelengkap kesedihan dengan wujud Air mata masih saja terus bercucuran dari kedua matanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan sakit sedalam ini. kenyataan ini terlalu berat untuknya. Kaiba tak dapat menemukan sebuah perkataan untuk menenangkan sepupunya itu. ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan iba. Yami sungguh sangat mencintai kembarannya itu.

"a...apa aku salah Seto? a...apakah aku salah memendam perasaan sebesar ini pada Aibou!!? Apakah aku salah hah!!? Ka..katakan padaku Seto!! katakan padaku apakah aku salah karena terlalu mencintai Aibou?!! Apakah aku salah?!!"

"Atem....."

"Perasaan ini terlalu besar Seto!!! a...aku terlalu mencintainya!!! A...aku terlalu mencintai Aibou!!! Perasaan ini seakan membunuhku Seto!! semakin lama semakin sakit!! aku terlalu sakit...ughh....sa..sakit sekali....." Yami mulai menutup paras tampannya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar begitu terguncang. Air mata terus mengucur dengan deras dan menetes membasahi telapak tangannya. Kaiba mulai khawatir melihat hal itu. ia takut jika sepupunya itu kembali tak memiliki harapan hidup seperti waktu itu.

"Aibou selalu mengajariku untuk hidup.......hidup dengan sebuah harapan!!! Aku kembali merasakan harapan ibu jika aku bersamanya!! Ia adalah cahayaku!! Hikariku!!! Aku tak akan sanggup bertahan tanpa dirinya!!! Aku tidak sanggup!!! A...aku tak akan sempurna tanpanya!!" Yami terlihat semakin emosional. Rasa sakit di hatinya sungguh setara dengan rasa sakit tubuh manusia yang hancur karena di cambuk bertubi-tubi. Sungguh teramat sakit sekali. Ia mulai memegangi kepalanya. Dadanya semakin sesak. Ia sungguh tersiksa. Air mata yang keluar dari mata merahnya kini sudah tak terhitung berapa banyaknya. Pemandangan itu terlalu memilukan.

"tenangkan dirimu Atem!! Aku yakin kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini!! semua ini pasti ada penjelasannya!!" Yami masih tetap tidak mendengarkan perkataan sepupunya. Ia semakin terguncang. Trauma saat ibunya meninggal dan siksaan ayahnya semakin membayanginya. Jiwanya terancam terganggu. Ia sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada Yugi. Kepercayaan, jiwa, hati, nalar, bahkan akal logikanya, ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada Yugi. Jika cahayanya itu pergi darinya, ia akan kehilangan segalanya. Ia tak akan bisa lagi percaya. Jiwanya akan hampa. Hatinya pasti akan mati. Nalar dan akal logikanya lenyap. Semua akan hilang tak bersisa. Ia benar-benar akan hancur jika hal itu terjadi. Benar-benar akan hancur sepenuhnya.

"ukkh...A..Ai..bou....." Yami benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh. Kaiba mencoba menyangga tubuh sepupunya itu dan mencoba menguatkannya. Ia harus segera menemukan penyelesaian untuk masalah ini secepatnya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

-------Ruang Tengah Wisma Sennen-------

"kemana Yugi? Kenapa ia lama sekali?" Jou mulai cemas. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia tak melihat Yugi. Bahkan kekasihnya dari tadi juga tidak kelihatan.

"tenanglah kakak, aku yakin sebentar lagi Yugi-kun akan datang." Shizuka mencoba menenangkan kakaknya itu. Jou mulai menganggukkan kepala dan menghela nafasnya.

Selang tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki ruang tengah. Semua mulai mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah figur yang saat ini berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Yu...Yugi?" Jou mulai terbelalak melihat kawannya itu saat ini sedang berjalan masuk dan 'bergandengan tangan' dengan Ryou. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ryou terlihat menggandeng tangan Yugi dengan senang hati sedangkan Yugi terlihat murung dan sedih. Jou mulai tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

'a...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka? Mengapa Yugi bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Ryou seperti itu?!!' Jou benar-benar tidak senang dengan pemandangan itu. ia lebih senang jika sahabat baiknya itu bersama dengan Yami. tidak hanya Jou saja yang tidak senang dengan hal itu. bahkan Shizuka, Honda dan Anzu juga terlihat kusut saat melihat Yugi bersama pria albino itu. semua tahu bahwa Yugi lebih cocok jika di sandingkan dengan Yami.

"kau kemana saja Yug? Kami semua sudah menungggumu dari tadi." Jou mulai memecah keheningan. Yugi mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ma...maafkan aku Jou, a...aku ada urusan tadi....." nada bicara Yugi terlihat lemah. Jou mulai melayangkan pandangan skeptis pada kawan kecilnya itu. ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu di balik sikap kawannya itu.

"yay!! Yugi-kun!! Bersiaplah untuk melihat persembahan hadiah dari kami untukmu!!!" Malik terlihat semakin antusias dan energik. Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"ah, te...tentu Malik-kun. A...aku sudah siap melihatnya....." Yugi hanya bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Ia lalu mulai duduk di sofa wisma Sennen dan tentu saja, Ryou duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sebuah senyum dingin mulai tersimpul di bibir pria albino itu. ia tahu bahwa Yugi merasa tidak nyaman duduk di dekatnya. Tapi selama ia sudah mengikat Yugi dengan cincin itu, ia tak perlu khawatir jika Yugi akan meninggalkannya.

'kau tak bisa semudah itu lepas dariku Yugi-kun. Kau adalah milikku dan selamanya milikku......' Batin Ryou dalam hati. Ia benar-benar senang dengan kemenangannya.

"kakak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara Ryou dan Yugi-kun? Yugi-kun terlihat aneh jika di dekat Ryou." Bisik Shizuka pada Jou. Jou hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"aku juga tidak mengerti Shizuka. Aku akan berbicara pada Yugi nanti....." belum sempat Shizuka merespon, terlihat figur seseorang yang mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan. Figur itu tidak lain adalah Kaiba.

"itu Seto...." gumam Jou. namun tak lama kemudian ia mulai menautkan alisnya saat melihat Yami yang juga masuk belakangan. Keadaan pria punk itu terlihat berantakan. Jou benar-benar memiliki sebuah firasat buruk.

'ini pasti ada apa-apanya....' dengan itu, Jou mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat kekasihnya berdiri. Di sana terlihat Kaiba yang sedang berbisik pada Yami dan menyuruh Yami untuk duduk.

"tenangkan dirimu Atem. Tenangkan dirimu untuk saat ini saja. Kau mengerti?" Kaiba mulai bertanya dengan lembut. Sepupunya itu hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan-lahan seraya menatap Yugi dari kejauhan. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat jika melihat kembarannya itu saat ini sedang duduk berdekatan dengan roommatenya. Hatinya seakan tercabik-cabik melihat pemandangan itu.

'Aibou.....'

Yami tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari Yugi. Saat ini Ia hanya ingin mendekap kembaran kecilnya itu dengan sangat erat dan tak mau melepaskannya. Ia sangat membutuhkan Yugi. Ia sungguh teramat 'sangat' mencintai kembaran malaikatnya itu.

Di lain sisi, Yugi hanya bisa terdiam menatap kembarannya itu dari kejauhan. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat raut wajah sedih dan kecewa yang tergambar di paras tampan kembarannya itu. ia sungguh merasa bersalah atas semua yang telah terjadi. Ia hanya ingin lepas dari belenggu masa lalunya dan berlari. Berlari dan mendekap kembaran punknya itu sekarang juga. namun semua itu mustahil. Ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya. Sebuah perasaan yang penuh dengan harapan. Harapan itu kini pupus bersamaan dengan cincin ibunya yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu. ia hanya bisa tertunduk dan menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada. Semua ini sungguh tidak adil. Permainan takdir sungguh amatlah kejam.

Ryou hanya bisa terdiam dengan hal itu. ia tahu bahwa Yami terlihat terus-terusan memandangi Yugi. Ia mulai tersenyum seperti iblis. Ia ingin menyiksa dan menghancurkan kembaran roommatenya itu lebih parah lagi. Ia senang melihat rivalnya itu hancur. Dan ia senang menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk bersama dengan Yugi. Dengan cepat, Ryou mulai mencengkram bahu Yugi dan mulai mendudukkan Yugi di pangkuannya. Yugi mulai terbelalak dengan hal itu. belum sempat ia bereaksi, Ryou langsung melingkarkan lengannya dan mendekap tubuh Yugi dari belakang dengan cukup erat. Yami hanya bisa terbelalak melihat hal itu. hatinya semakin sakit. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia benar-benar tersiksa melihat hal itu.

'he...hentikan.....ku...kumohon jangan rebut Aibou dariku....ja...jangan rebut......ukhh.....' Yami mulai mendekap dirinya sendiri dan mulai menunduk. Air mata kembali terancam untuk mengalir. Ia mencoba untuk bertahan sedikit lagi. Ia tak mau kelihatan rapuh di hadapan semua orang.

'brengsek!! Ia pasti sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk membuat Atem semakin tersiksa!! Bedebah itu!!!' Kaiba hanya bisa emosi melihat pemandangan itu. ia lalu mulai melihat ke arah sepupunya yang saat ini terlihat menunduk dan gemetar. Yami mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Kaiba hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar Ryou habis-habisan karena telah membuat sepupunya itu hancur.

"Seto...." Kaiba mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang sangat familiar itu. bahunya kini di tepuk dengan lembut oleh seseorang.

"Katsuya....."

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Seto?" Jou benar-benar terlihat bingung dan khawatir. Kaiba hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap ke arah Yami dengan pandangan sedih.

"Atem terlambat Katsuya.......ia gagal....."

"A...Apa?!!" Jou hanya bisa shock dan terbelalak mendengar hal itu. ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dengan cepat, ia mulai mencengkram lengan pria brunet itu dan mengguncangkannya.

"se...sebenarnya apa maksudmu Seto!!? apa?!!" Kaiba mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai menatap tajam ke arah Jou.

"Atem sudah gagal Katsuya!! Ia sudah gagal mendapatkan Yugi!! Ia gagal!! Terlambat!!" Jou hanya bisa menganga mendengar hal itu. secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai melepas cengkramannya dari lengan Kaiba dan mulai berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"ti...tidak mungkin.....ka...kau bohong kan Seto? iya kan?" Jou benar-benar sangat shock. Kaiba hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Secara perlahan-lahan Jou hanya bisa mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yami. dan disanalah ia percaya bahwa perkataan kekasihnya ternyata benar.

"yang kukatakan itu benar puppy......sekarang kau lihat sendiri kan? bahkan lihatlah siapa orang yang bersama kawan baikmu itu....." tatapan Jou terlihat menerawang. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai melihat ke arah Yugi. Disana ia melihat kawan kecilnya yang hanya bisa pasrah terduduk di pangkuan Ryou. Ryou terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yugi dan terus-terusan mendekap tubuh mungilnya itu dengan sangat erat. Yugi hanya bisa menunduk. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun.

"Yugi tak akan sembarangan dalam membuat keputusan. Ia pasti akan selalu mempertimbangkan baik buruknya. Aku yakin Yugi melakukan hal ini pasti ada alasannya Seto!!" Jou mencoba menegaskan hal itu pada kekasihnya. Namun Kaiba hanya bisa menatap Jou dengan pandangan dingin.

"alasan? Alasan apalagi Katsuya?!! Alasan untuk menyakiti sepupuku?!! Alasan untuk membuat Atem menderita?!! Alasan untuk menghancurkan dia hah?!! Sepupuku sangat mencintainya Katsuya!! Ia sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada Yugi!! Tapi apa yang dilakukan Yugi?!! Aku tak menyangka ia akan berbuat seperti ini!!" Kaiba terlihat sangat emosi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dan membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan. Jou hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Yugi. percayalah padaku Seto, Yugi bukanlah orang yang seperti itu......" Jou terlihat serius dengan perkataannya. Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai menggenggam tangan Jou dengan sangat erat.

"aku percaya padamu Katsuya....."

"baiklah Yugi-kun, kami berdua akan memperlihatkan bakat kami dalam berseni!!!" suara menggelegar dari Malik membuat semua perhatian mengarah padanya. Dalam sekejap semua hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah horor saat kini di tengah-tengah ruangan sudah terdapat sang pemilik wisma Sennen, Pegasus J. Crawford dalam keadaan duduk di atas kursi dan diikat dengan tali. Ia masih pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Tubuh sang pemilik kos itu masih berlumuran dengan kue akibat rajaman kue tart dari kombinasi trio Psycho yang sebelumnya. Kali ini duo Psycho yang baru akan beraksi menunjukkan kebolehannya di muka umum. Semua mulai harap-harap cemas melihat hal itu.

"ayo Marik sayang!! Cepat keluarkan seni pertama kita dalam dunia petasan!!" seru Malik tak sabaran. Marik lalu mulai muncul dan mulai membawa sesuatu di genggaman tangannya.

"seni pertama kami dalam hal petasan adalah.........**kembang tetes!!!**" Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Marik. Marik mulai menunjukkan suatu benda yang terlihat seperti lekukan kertas berwarna platinum dan mulai menyangga Kembang tetes(?) itu dengan kawat. Ia lalu mulai meletakkan kertas kembang tetes itu di atas kepala Pegasus. Semua yang menatap hal itu hanya bisa pucat dan berekspresi horor. Marik mulai tertawa dengan psycho.

"hehehehe......kita akan lihat seindah apa kembang tetes ini jika menetes tepat di atas kepala Pegasus....." belum sempat Marik menyalakan korek api, ia sudah di hadang oleh Anzu dan Honda.

"uuhh....maaf kami menginterupsi aksi kalian tapi a..apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Ma...maksudku, kembang tetes kan panas sekali??" Anzu terlihat khawatir. Honda bahkan mulai berkeringat dingin. Mereka tak ingin pesta Yugi menjadi hari pembunuhan untuk seseorang.

"aww....memang apa salahnya? Kembang tetes kan seperti tetesan api saja kan? ya......mungkin kepala Pegasus hanya **'leleh'** saja sih. Tidak lebih dari itu...." perkataan Malik membuat semuanya menjadi pucat dan sweatdrop. Hanya 'leleh' saja? **Leleh**? Tentu saja kepala manusia yang leleh karena kembang tetes akan menjadi sebuah 'masalah'. Tak lama kemudian, Shizuka mulai angkat bicara.

"aku setuju dengan Malik-kun!! Sebaiknya lanjutkan saja aksi kalian!!! Pasti kembang tetesnya jadi makin cantik(?) jika diteteskan tepat di atas kepala Pegasus!! Kyaaa!! Pasti **romantis!!!**" semua hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu dan mulai menatap Shizuka dengan pandangan aneh. Jou hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap adiknya itu. bagaimana bisa melelehkan kepala orang dengan kembang tetes bisa dikatakan.......**romantis?** ia tak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu.

Pada akhirnya keheningan mulai terjadi sejenak yang lalu di pecah oleh suara dari figur yang sedang berulang tahun.

"ah, sepertinya menyalakan kembang tetes di kepala Pegasus-san bukan tindakan yang baik Malik-kun. Kita tidak bisa menyiksa Pegasus-san dengan cara keji seperti ini. walau bagaimana pun juga, dia ini manusia. Kita tak bisa memperlakukan Pegasus-san seenaknya." Yugi mencoba mengatakan hal itu dengan baik-baik. Namun Malik mulai memasang ekspresi ciut.

"tapi, tapi, tapi!! ka...kami sudah mempersiapkan kejutan ini dengan susah payah Yugi-kun!! Jika kami tidak melanjutkan aksi kami lalu......sia-sia saja kerja keras Marik untuk merakit ini semua. Padahal Marik sayang sudah berjuang keras untuk membuatkan kembang tetes, petasan ringan, mercon dengan tingkat ledakan standart bahkan dinamit dan bubuk mesiunya juga masih ada!! Sayang kan jika tidak terpakai? Dan lalu kita tak bisa melakukan aksi klimaks yakni merajam Pegasus dengan mercon!!" semua hanya bisa berwajah horor mendengar hal itu. Dengan cepat Isono dan bodyguard yang lainnya segera membawa Pegasus ke tempat yang aman sebelum pemilik kos itu benar-benar di bunuh oleh orang lain.

"hiks.....tahu begini, aku tak akan susah-susah membuat semua karya seni itu Malik sayang. Ki...kita bahkan sudah menjadikan Kura sebagai tester mercon? Oh....sungguh seorang makhluk yang terkutuk dan terlaknat kita ini.....hiks....." Marik mulai menangis di dada kekasihnya. Malik mulai mengusap punggung Marik dan juga ikut menitikkan air mata.

"jangan menyerah Marik cinta, aku yakin seni granatmu pasti akan di terima di suatu tempat. Kau beruntung tidak melanjutkan project bazookamu yang waktu itu. jika kau jadi membuat bazooka, maka bazookamu akan menjadi sia-sia saja....hiks.....huwaaaa......SRROOOKKK!!!!" Malik mulai menangis dan kembali mengusap ingusnya di kepala Marik. Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat interaksi pasangan Psycho itu. tak lama kemudian, seseorang mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan mendekap pinggang Yugi dari belakang.

"jadi......pesta ini sudah selesai Yugi-kun. Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu 'berdua saja' setelah ini....." bisikan Ryou membuat Yugi gemetar. Ia benar-benar risih dengan perlakuan roommatenya itu.

"lepaskan aku Ryou.....aku sungguh lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat." Ucapan Yugi sungguh dingin dan tegas. Ia benar-benar sangat serius dan mulai muak dengan sikap Ryou yang seenaknya itu. Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"kau harus belajar untuk mencintaiku sepenuhnya Yugi.....kau sudah menjadi milikku sekarang......" mendengar hal itu, Yugi mulai memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia sungguh tak senang dengan situasi ini. namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia harus menjalani sebuah takdir kejam yang sangat tidak diinginkan olehnya.

"maaf jika aku mengganggu moment kalian tapi bisakah kami berbicara dengan Yugi......'sebentar'?" perkataan dingin Kaiba membuat Yugi dan Ryou tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat, Yugi mulai melepaskan diri dari dekapan roommatenya itu. ia mulai terbelalak saat melihat Yami di samping Kaiba. Kembarannya itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"kami membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan Yug......" perkataan Jou membuat Yugi tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun belum sempat ia merespon perkataan kawan pirangnya itu, Ryou langsung menyela pembicaraan.

"mungkin sebaiknya biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada kalian berdua. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang harus Yugi-kun sampaikan pada......'Yami'" semua mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Yugi mulai menatap tajam ke arah roommatenya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa roommatenya itu sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk membuat Yami semakin tersiksa. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai bertanya dengan tegas pada pria albino itu.

"Apa maksudmu Ryou?!!"

"aku yakin kau pasti tahu maksudku Yugi......aku harap kau dapat menyampaikan hal yang seharusnya sudah diketahui oleh Yami. sebaiknya kau saja yang langsung menyampaikannya. Biar aku yang akan memberikan penjelasan pada Kaiba dan Jou....." mendengar hal itu, semua mulai menatap Ryou dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka sungguh tak mengerti tujuan Ryou di balik semua ini. Kaiba mulai angkat bicara.

"sepertinya membuat sepupuku berbicara empat mata dengan Yugi sungguh bukanlah sebuah ide yang baik."

"aku tak keberatan Seto." Kaiba mulai terkejut saat sepupunya itu mulai menyela pembicaraannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menatap ke arah Yami.

"A..Atem?!!"

Yami lalu mulai menatap ke arah Yugi. "lebih baik Aibou sendiri yang menjelaskan padaku. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang juga ingin kusampaikan padanya......"

Mendengar hal itu, Yugi mulai memalingkan pandangannya dari Yami. ia sungguh tak sanggup mengatakan sebuah perubahan pahit pada kembarannya itu. ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Yami lebih dari ini. bahkan ia sendiri juga sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung rasa sakit akibat permainan masa lalunya.

'jangan buat aku melakukan hal ini......' batin Yugi sedih.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku akan menjelaskan disini. Untuk Yugi-kun dan juga Yami, sebaiknya kalian berbicara empat mata di taman belakang....." Ryou benar-benar terlihat menikmati permainannya sendiri. Yugi hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah roommatenya itu sebelum pada akhirnya ia beranjak pergi menuju ke taman belakang bersama Yami yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kaiba dan Jou mulai menatap tajam pada Ryou. Amarah mulai muncul dari dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

"sebaiknya cepat kau jelaskan pada kami, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi antara dirimu dan Yugi......"

-------Taman Belakang Wisma Sennen-------

".....mengapa Aibou.....?"

Yami mulai bertanya dengan penuh perasaan sakit. Ia berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak berlutut di hadapan Yugi dan memohon agar Yugi tidak meninggalkannya. Namun di sisi lain, Yugi masih tetap terdiam dan tak mengatakan apapun karena pertanyaan singkat dengan nada putus asa itu sungguh membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan yang begitu panjang.

Yugi mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat paras tampan kembarannya itu di warnai dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan harapan housematenya itu. namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia terpaksa harus melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang lebih rendah daripada sebuah dosa. secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai membuka kedua mata violetnya. Air mata mulai terancam menggenangi wajah malaikatnya itu. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mulai mengatakan sebuah hal yang tak ingin ia katakan sedikitpun.

"mu...mulai sekarang, jauhi aku Yami......ja...jangan pernah dekati aku lagi......."

"A...Apa?!!" Yami hanya bisa terbelalak shock mendengar hal itu. ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"A..aku ti...tidak mengerti Aibou....a..aku...."

"sudah kukatakan padamu Yami, jauhi aku!! Ja...jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!! Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?!!" nada Yugi mulai meninggi. Ia sungguh tak ingin mengatakan hal itu lagi pada kembarannya. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Di sisi lain, Yami terlihat semakin shock dan tertekan. Ia tak terima dengan hal itu.

"ja...jangan katakan hal itu padaku Aibou!! Aku tak mau jauh darimu!! Aku sangat membutuhkanmu!!! Aku mencintaimu Aibou!!! Aku sangat mencintaimu!!" Yami mulai emotional dan langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Yugi dengan sangat erat. Air mata kembali menggenangi kedua mata merahnya. Tak lama Air mata juga mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kedua mata violet Yugi. Ia mulai merasa tertekan.

"a..aku mohon padamu Yami.....jauhi aku....."

"mengapa Aibou?!! Mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu?!! Mengapa?!! Apa karena saat ini kau sudah memilih Ryou?!! Apa karena kau membenciku?!! Katakan Aibou!!! apa kau begitu benci padaku?!! Katakan!!" air mata semakin deras menggenangi paras tampan pria punk itu. ia terlihat begitu sakit dan hancur. Yugi mulai menatap tajam pada kembarannya itu. air mata juga terus menggenangi wajah malaikatnya. Dengan nada dingin, Yugi mulai membuat sebuah pengakuan.

"kau ingin tahu mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dariku?!! Kau ingin tahu hah?!! itu karena.......aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapmu Yami!! aku sangat mencintaimu!!!"

To Be Continued.......

Ryou berada dalam puncak permainan kotornya. Ia mulai menggerakkan semua pion untuk menimbulkan sebuah konflik yang terus menjalar. Lalu Apa maksud dari pengakuan kontradiksi yang dikemukakan Yugi pada Yami? dan apa yang akan di lakukan Kaiba dan Jou saat mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic garing yang semakin lebay, nggak jelas dan ancur ini. semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda sekalian XD (dihajar) Wokeh, saatnya balasan review :

To Vichan91312 : hmm...om Peggy emang tak bisa lepas dari yang namanya lebay. Beruntung di chapter ini dia nggak jadi ditetesin ama kembang tetes XDD (diinjek Peggy) puzzlenya Yami nggak hancur kok Vichan. Kan cuman jatuh aja. Kecuali kalo dibanting baru hancur. Arigato buat reviewnya Vichan!! XDD

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : hiks....saya sebenarnya juga nggak terima kalau Ryou jadian ama Yugi. Hiks....Ryou emang jahanam Kurii-chan!! DX (dihajar Ryou) kita tunggu saja hari pembakaran(?) Ryou dengan flame XDD (diinjek) makasih buat reviewnya Kurii-chan!!! Arigato ne!! XDD

To Sora Tsubameki : hoks....hoks....Ryou emang biadab!! Ke laut aja loe Ryou!! Sana!! Hush!! Hush!! (dipentung Ryou) pokoknya Hiatusnya jangan lama-lama lho Sora-san!! Aih!! Requestnya serem amat nih!! O_O' saya masih belum ahli membuat adegan ranjang. Pasti jadinya amburadul gaje tuh. Yasudlah, saya akan berusaha buat Sora-san!! Ntar saya eksperiment dulu aja Sora-san. Sejujurnya saya masih belum bisa bikin rated M dan masih perlu belajar banyak dari Sora-san!! Mohon bantuannya Sora-san!! XDD (ditampol) wokeh, arigato Sora-san!! Ganbatte ne!! XDD

To coolkid4869 : XD Om Kaiba!! Hoi om!! Coolkid san minta IPAD!! Murah kok CUMAN 9 juta di indo!!

Kaiba : Murah, murah botakmu!! kagak mau ah!! Udah gw dikatain om-om, minta IPAD lagi!! Cuih!! Beli aja ndiri....

Author : (sweatdrop) yee....pelit amat jadi om-om. Ntar di siksa coolkid san di ficnya baru tahu rasa lo. Hahaha, Ryou klepto? Jangan-jangan beneran lagi dia klepto. Dia kan udah nggak waras XDD (dikaplok Ryou) Bakura sekali-kali puitis nggak pa pa kan? hehe, arigato buat reviewnya coolkid san!! Ganbatte selalu untuk anda!! XDD

To Ryuu No Kami : hiks....ternyata Ryuu-kun spesialis THT toh...padahal mata para Puzzleshipping fanatik udah pada kering semua dan terancam mengalami katarak(?) (dihajar Puzzleshipper) haha, untuk duo Psycoman, saya punya usul!! Ryou mah mending di cemplungin aja di kolam piranha biar mampus XDD (diinjek Ryou) hehe, sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Ryuu-kun!! XDD

To Shara Serenia : XDD huehehehe, flamenya udah semakin menggunung nih Shara-san, udah siap di cemplungin(?) ke Ryou XDD (dibantai Ryou) kali ini om Peggy selamat dari tetesan kembang tetes XDD (digibeng Peggy) hehe, arigato buat reviewnya Shara-san!! XDD

To Nonohana Kizure : nyahahaha!! XDD saya sebenarnya juga kasihan ama om Peggy Nohohana-san, makanya di chapter ini dia saya selamatkan dari ancaman kembang tetes dan rajam merconnya Marik dan Malik XDD (dihajar Marik) O_O' cara nyiksanya sadis amat. Hehe, bisa ditiru tuh XDDD (dihajar fans Peggy) tenang aja Nonohana-san, tidak hanya anda yang punya jiwa psycopat. Saya juga sebenarnya punya kok XDD (dihajar massa) kalo nggak percaya, lihat aja fic saya yang a little piece of heaven. Isinya bantai membantai jijay di sana XDD (ditaplok sandal) Yami nangis? Hehe,dia sakit hati parah tuh makanya dia nangis XDD hehe, sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Nonohana-san!! XDD

To De-chan_aiShiro : Yami sudah menangis ria di chapter ini De-chan!! Semoga dapat menghibur(?) XDD (dipentung Yami) Puzzlenya nggak sampai hancur kok karena nggak di banting. Cuman jatuh aja. hmm....fic Angst ya? Ntar saya bikin aja deh dalam bentuk oneshot khusus buat De-chan. Tapi mungkin bukan untuk waktu dekat ini. di tunggu aja ya De-chan!! XDD (diinjek De-chan) semoga chapter garing ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan De-chan. Arigato ne De-chan!! Salam elus lagi seperti biasa ya!! XDD (dibantai)

To ArcXora : Ryou-kun!! Ada hadiah dari Xora-san!! Katanya buat ngerayain hari jadimu dengan Yuu-chan!! (dengan wajah innocent, nyerahin kadonya Xora-san ke Ryou)

Ryou : wah baik sekali!! Ternyata masih ada yang mau mendukungku untuk bersama dengan Yugi-kun!! Terima kas...

DDDUUUUAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!! BBWWOOSSSHH!!!

Ryou : (gosong, garing, nggak jelas) ouch.... -_-

Bakura : ahahaha!! Dia sama kayak aku!! Jadi barbeque panggang!!! Huahahahaha!!! XDD

Author : hehe, udah saya sampein kadonya XDD arigato buat reviewnya Xora-san!!!

To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : huahahaha!! Hoi Ryou!! Lo mau diseret Haru-chan ke penangkaran ikan hiu omnya!! XDD

Ryou : O_O' a...ampuni aku!! Ampun!! TT-TT (sembah sujud gaje)

Author : haha, ayo kita jayakan klub 'Ryou haters' Haru-chan!! Hidup Ryou haters!!! Hidup!! XDD (ditampol Ryou) sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Haru-chan!! XDD

To KitsuNeko : T-T huwaa!! Maafkan saya Neko-san!! Maaf jika saya terlalu kejam pada om Peggy!! (sembah sujud gaje) hehe, sebagai permintaan maaf saya, di chapter ini saya sudah menyelamatkan Pegasus dari kembang tetes dan rajam merconnya Marik + Malik (ditendang Marik) untuk friendship Kura-chan(?) tercinta(?) akan saya hadirkan di kedepannya nanti. Sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Neko-san!! XDD

To Devil 'SWEATY ANGEL' : halo Evil-san!! Selamat datang kembali!! Hehe, Anekinya Evil-san sama kurang ajarnya kayak Ryou ya? Kalo gitu kita rajam aja mereka berdua rame-rame pake kue tart!! XDD (dilindes) buat Yami semakin tersiksa? Oke, Yami akan menghadapi cobaan lagi di chapter depan. Sekali lagi arigato ne Evil-san!! XDD

To Kuzu here Kuzu There : XDD nyahahaha!! Mentungin Ryou pake panci? Hehe, saya bantuin ya!! (langsung bawa wajan,mentungin Ryou pake wajan) trio Psycho emang parah!! Saya jadi bayangin kalo mereka berkolaborasi ama si duo Psyco Marik + Malik. Pasti malah tambah ancur tuh XDD ntar jadi the big five(?) XDD (ditimpuk) arigato buat reviewnya Kuzu-san!! Arigato ne!!! XDD

To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain : arigato ne all!!! XDD

Yugi : ^__^ jangan lupa, sebelum pergi dari fic ini, lakukan ritual review seperti biasa!!!

Yami : -_- untuk flame masih akan tetap dikumpulkan untuk merajam Ryou

Ryou : (mojok disudut, ngorek-ngorek tanah, nangis darah) kenapa semuanya membenciku? Hiks.... TT-TT

Author : wokeh!! See you all in the next chapter!! Bye all!! XD


	28. Chapter 28 : The Last Kiss

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Beware of super duper Hot Angsty kiss in the last part, Sappy lebay, Angst, chapter garing, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 28-------

The Last Kiss

"kau ingin tahu mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dariku?!! Kau ingin tahu hah?!! itu karena.......aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapmu Yami!! aku sangat mencintaimu!!!"

"A..Apa?!!"

Yami hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar hal itu. ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia hanya bisa menganga seraya menatap Yugi dengan ekspresi shock. Cengkraman tangannya di bahu kembarannya itu semakin melemah dan gemetar. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Yami......" Yugi hanya bisa berbisik dengan lemah dengan seluruh air mata yang menggenangi paras manisnya. Tubuhnya pun mulai gemetar. Pada akhirnya ia harus mengakui isi perasaan terhadap kembarannya itu. ia hanya ingin Yami tahu bahwa sama sekali tak ada rasa benci dihatinya itu.

"A..Aibou...." secara perlahan-lahan, Yami mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi dengan lembut. Air mata juga masihlah mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Yugi dengan lembut. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Aibounya itu sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu. Namun dibalik pengakuan Yugi, muncul pula bermacam-macam pertanyaan yang menggantung.

"jika memang begitu, me...mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu Aibou? Mengapa.....?" Yami hanya bisa bertanya dengan lemah. Ia masih terus menatap kembarannya itu dalam-dalam. Yugi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Rasa sakit kembali hinggap di hatinya.

"aku sudah menunggumu Yami......aku terus menunggumu....." Yugi mulai menunduk dan mendekap dirinya sendiri. "aku terus menunggumu Yami......tapi dimana dirimu di saat aku membutuhkanmu? Mengapa kau terlambat Yami? mengapa terlambat?"

Yami mulai menunduk mendengar hal itu. ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat Yugi menunggu selama itu. andai saja insident pecahnya Millenium puzzle itu tidak terjadi, pasti saat ini mungkin Yugi sudah menjadi miliknya. Namun apakah ia bisa mengatakan realitas sesungguhnya terjadi? Hatinya mulai dilanda keraguan.

"a...aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menunggu lama Aibou....andai saja waktu dapat terulang lagi, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku....." Yugi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mendengar hal itu. semuanya sungguh terlambat. Permainan masa lalunya sungguh tak dapat diajak kompromi lagi.

"sudah terlambat sekarang Yami.....sekarang sudah terlambat menyesali semuanya!! Terlambat!!" Yugi mulai histeris. Yami kembali mencengkram kedua bahu Yugi dan mengguncangkannya.

"mengapa Aibou?!! Mengapa kita tak dapat mengulanginya lagi?!! Mengapa sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku Aibou?!! Mengapa?!!" Yugi hanya bisa mengucurkan air matanya. Dengan segenap perasaannya yang berkecamuk, ia hanya dapat menjawab dengan sangat dingin.

"itu karena aku sudah menjadi miliknya Yami!! aku sudah menjadi milik Ryou!!!"

-------Ruang Tengah Wisma Sennen-------

"A...Apa?!!" Jou benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Saat ini roommate dari sahabat baiknya itu telah membuat sebuah pengakuan yang begitu menggemparkan baginya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa cerita Kaiba ternyata benar.

"aku dan Yugi-kun sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih Jounouchi-kun...." Ryou terlihat begitu bangga mengatakan hal itu. sebuah senyuman sinis mulai tersimpul di bibirnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan sebuah kemenangan. Kaiba mulai menatap tajam ke arah pria Albino itu. amarah mulai muncul di hatinya. Ia benar-benar tak terima jika calon pendamping hidup untuk sepupunya harus direbut oleh orang lain.

"sebenarnya jelaskan pada kami mengapa Yugi bisa memilih orang licik sepertimu?!!" Jou mulai terkejut mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya.

"licik? Apa maksudmu Seto?"

"hah!! kau kan yang dengan sengaja menghancurkan hadiah milik sepupuku dan membuat ia terlambat!!!" geram Kaiba emosi. Jou hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Ryou hanya bisa menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan licik.

"hehe, kau benar Kaiba-kun. Akulah pelakunya. Akulah yang menghancurkan hadiah milik sepupumu. Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu? hah?" Jou benar-benar shock mendengar hal itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabat sejak kecil Yugi bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Jou mulai menatap tajam ke arah Ryou. "jadi ini semua gara-gara kau!!! Ini semua karena ulahmu!! tak kusangka kau bisa berbuat hal seperti ini Ryou!! Yugi akan kecewa padamu!!" Jou benar-benar begitu emosi. Ryou hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"aku tak peduli akan hal itu Jou......aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalanku untuk bisa bersama dengan Yugi. Ia adalah pahlawanku!! Satu-satunya seorang pahlawan yang selalu kucintai!! Yugi hanya milikku seorang!! Selamanya milikku!!" Kaiba dan Jou hanya bisa menggeram dengan hal itu. mereka tak menyangka bahwa Ryou begitu egois.

"hah!! kau pikir kau bisa memiliki Yugi semudah itu?!! aku yakin Yugi hanya mencintai sepupuku!!" geram Kaiba seraya menatap tajam ke arah Ryou. Ryou hanya bisa tertawa mendengar hal itu.

Jou mulai memicingkan matanya pada Ryou. "mengapa kau tertawa hah?!! yang dikatakan Seto itu benar tahu!! Yugi pasti mencintai Yami!!"

"hahaha......memang Yugi-kun sangat mencintai Yami. tapi apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling dan meninggalkanku. Walaupun Yugi-kun tidak mencintaiku, ia akan tetap bersamaku....." Kaiba dan Jou mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu. mereka tak mengerti maksud perkataan pria Albino itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!!" Ryou mulai tersenyum. secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai menunjukkan sebuah cincin berbatu diamond biru yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu dingin, ia kembali membuat sebuah pengakuan.

"aku dan Yugi-kun semenjak dulu sudah saling terikat satu sama lain......"

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

"apa sebaiknya kita letakkan dilantai nona Anzu?" tanya Isono seraya mengusap keringatnya. Ia dan beberapa bodyguard yang lainnya telah berhasil mengevakuasi(?) tubuh Pegasus. Anzu terlihat mengeluh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ya. Sebaiknya letakkan saja di lantai. Kita bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kamarnya......"

"umm....Anzu-chan, aku khawatir pada kakak. Sepertinya akan ada pertentangan di ruang tengah....." Shizuka terlihat sangat khawatir. Anzu dan Honda telah mengajaknya untuk ikut ke lorong agar Shizuka tidak masuk ke dalam permasalahan Jou dan yang lainnya. Anzu mulai terlihat kelabakan mendengar perkataan adik perempuan Jounouchi itu. ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Shizuka-chan tenang ya. Aku yakin, Jou pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya." Anzu hanya bisa menepuk bahu Shizuka seraya menenangkannya. Shizuka hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala perlahan-lahan. Tak lama, Honda mulai buka suara.

"cih!! Perasaan tubuh pemilik wisma ini kok semakin lama semakin bau ya?" Honda mulai mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya. Anzu mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"semakin bau? Bau apa? Perasaan nggak bau apa-apa deh!! Hidungmu kali yang bau!!" gerutu Anzu sewot. Shizuka ikut heran dengan hal itu. Honda mulai mempertahankan argumentnya.

"aku sungguhan Anzu!! Coba saja cium baunya!! Baunya busuk seperti sampah!! Jangan-jangan dia sudah tewas lagi!!" Honda mulai memasang wajah horor. Anzu dan Shizuka hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

"memangnya kenapa jika dia tewas sungguhan? Tinggal buang saja ke tempat sampah, beres kan Honda-kun?" Shizuka terlihat percaya diri dengan perkataannya. Semua mulai sweatdrop dengan hal itu. ternyata Shizuka masih terobsesi untuk membumi hanguskan pemilik wisma Sennen itu.

"mungkin sebaiknya kita....."

"FUCK!!! APA-APAAN INI?!!!" Suara yang terkesan kasar itu mulai menggema di dalam lorong. Semua mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara itu.

"uhh....kau kan temannya Yami, Bakura iya kan?" gumam Honda seraya menunjuk ke arah Bakura yang saat ini terlihat panas dan emosi.

Bakura mulai berjalan dan menghampiri Pegasus yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai. "Apa-apaan ini?!! mengapa dia tidak gosong!!!"

"huh? gosong? A...apa maksudmu?" Anzu mulai bingung. Bakura semakin bertambah panas.

"seharusnya orang gila macam Marik dan Malik sudah merajam banci ini dengan mercon!! Kenapa tubuhnya tidak terlihat gosong hah?!!!" semua mulai sweatdrop dengan hal itu. pada akhirnya Honda mulai angkat bicara.

"umm....Marik dan Malik tidak jadi melakukan aksi mereka Bakura."

"AAPPPPPAAAA!!!!! TIDAK JADI?!! BAGAIMANA BISA?!! HAH!!!" Bakura membentak dengan sangat nyaring seraya menyemburkan hujan lokal ke segala arah. Beruntung Honda dkk beserta Isono bisa dengan sigap menghindari serangan air liur Bakura dengan gerakan the matrix(?)

"umm.....ritual itu mungkin terlalu sadis untuk dilihat oleh mata, Bakura....." ujar Anzu dengan canggung. Bakura mulai menunduk mendengar hal itu. ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Amarah tingkat tinggi bagaikan seorang super saiya(?) mulai terasa dari dalam diri pria punk berambut putih itu. ia terlihat benar-benar sangat amat super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable marah sekali.

"beraninya duo Psycho itu!!! berani-beraninya mereka tidak melanjutkan ritual laknat itu pada Pegasus!!! Padahal aku sudah rela dijadikan percobaan untuk mereka hingga tubuhku menjadi hangus begini, dan ternyata mereka tidak jadi melakukan ritual laknat itu pada Pegasus!!! BRENGSEK!!!! AKAN KUBUNUH DUO SINTING ITU!!! AKAN KUBUNUH!!! *BEEP* KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!!!" dengan cepat, Bakura mulai menghampiri kamar housematenya itu dan mendobrak pintu dengan kasar.

BRAAAKKK!!!!! BRAAAKKK!!!!!

"MARIK!!! MALIK!!! KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA!!! DASAR KEPARAT!!!" Bakura terus saja mendobrak pintu dengan kasar. Honda dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat dengan ekspresi pucat di paras mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Marik mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, dua orang figur pria mulai keluar dari kamar dan langsung bersujud di kaki Bakura.

"ma...maafkan kami Kura.....hal ini terjadi diluar kehendak kami....hiks...maaf!!" Marik menangis seunggukkan dan mulai meminta maaf pada pria punk itu. tak lama kemudian, Malik juga mulai memohon ampun pada Bakura.

"ampuni kami Kura-chan!! Kami berdua memang salah. Kami memang makhluk laknat yang tak bertanggung jawab!! Hiks!! Huwaaaa!!! Am...ampuni kami berdua Kura-chan!! Anggap saja luka gores dan bekas hangus di kulitmu itu adalah kenang-kenangan(?) dari kami berdua!! Kumohon ampuni kami!! Huwaaa!!!! SROOOKKK!!!!" Dengan percaya diri, Malik mulai mengusap ingusnya di **'kaki'** Bakura. Bakura mulai melotot melihat hal itu. sedangkan Honda dan yang lainnya mulai memasang ekspresi jijik. Mereka sungguh heran pada Malik. Mengapa pria mesir itu selalu saja mengusap ingus di sembarang tempat?

"urgh....kenapa dia selalu saja mengusap ingus sembarangan? Apakah di dunia ini tak ada suatu tempat dimana dia tidak mengusap ingusnya di tempat itu??" keluh Anzu. Honda hanya bisa menjawab dengan sangat santai.

"aku tahu suatu tempat dimana ia tak akan mengusap ingusnya....."

"apa itu?" Shizuka mulai menautkan kedua alisnya. Dan dengan percaya diri, Honda mulai menjawab dengan sangat lantang, padat dan cukup jelas.

"aku yakin, ia tak akan mengusap ingusnya di........bokong orang." Semua mulai sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Tak lama, Bakura mulai menggeram dan mulai emosi.

"GGGRRRR!!!! DASAR CEREWET!!! SUDAH TAK ADA AMPUN LAGI UNTUK ORANG SARAP MACAM KALIAN!!!" Dengan cepat, Bakura mulai menjambak kedua rambut housemate kembarnya itu dan dengan kasar, ia mulai menyeret Marik dan Malik masuk ke dalam kamar. Semua hanya bisa berwajah horor melihat hal itu.

"Akh!! Am....ampuni kami Kura!!! Ja..jangan siksa kami!! Jangan bunuh kami!! Huwaaa!!!"

"DIAM!!! HENTIKAN BACOT BAU KALIAN ITU!!! KALIAN TAK AKAN PERNAH KUAMPUNI SAMPAI KAPANPUN DASAR BEDEBAH LAKNAT!!! AKAN KUBALAS SEMUA PERBUATAN BUSUK KALIAN PADAKU!!!"

BRRAAAKKK!!!!!

Semua hanya bisa mengernyit saat Bakura mulai masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Marik dengan keras. Tak lama kemudian, semua semakin berwajah horor saat penampakan suara mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"AM...AMPUN KURA!!! JA...JANGAN LEMPAR ITU PADA KAMI!! JANGAN!! JANGAN LEMPAR!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

BBWWWOOOSSSHHH!!!! DDUUAAAARRR!!!!!

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! RAMBUTKU TERBAKAR!!!! RAMBUT EKSOTISKU!!!! TIDAAAAKKKSSSS!!!! AARRGGHH!!!!"

"MARIK CINTA!!! TIDAAAKKK!!!! WA...WAJAH TAMPAN(?)MU SEKARANG MIRIP SOL SEPATU!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KURA!!!! GARA-GARA KAU, RAMBUT JABRIK SEKSI MILIK MARIK SAYANG MENJADI SEPERTI DURIAN GOSONG!!!! HUWAAAHH!!! TEGANYA KAU!!! SRROOKK!!"

"HAH!!! MATILAH KALIAN!!! HAHAHA!! SEKARANG GILIRANMU BAJINGAN TENGIK!!! RASAKAN INI!!!"

"TU...TUNGGU DULU KURA-CHAN!!! I...ITU MERCON TINGKAT TING...."

BBLLEEEEETTAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! PANAS!!! PANAS!!! AARRGGHH!!"

"MALIK SAYANG!!!! PUNGGUNG MULUSMU!!! PUNGGUNG MULUSMU MENJADI ASPAL!!!! TEDDAAAAKKKSSS!!!"

DUUAAAKKKK!!!! BWWOOOSSSHHH!!!! BLEEEMMM!!!

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! TERUSLAH BERTERIAK!!! KALIAN BERDUA KINI TERLIHAT SEPERTI KEMBANG API DI TAHUN BARU!!! AKAN KUBUAT PERAYAAN IMLEK SEKARANG!!!!"

"TIDAAAKKK!!! AM...AMPUN!!! HENTIKAN!!! WAJAH MARIK SUDAH CUKUP GOSONG DAN TAK BISA DIKENALI LAGI!!! KUMOHON!!! JANGAN LAGI!!! AAARRGGHH!!"

"BBLLLEEEDDDAAAAAARRRR!!!! DUUUAAAARRR!!!!!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!!! KILL!!!"

DDUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!

"AAAAUUUWWWW!!!! SAKIT!!! KETIAK(?)KU PANAS!!! AAARRGGHH!!!"

"SEKARANG SAATNYA AKSI KEMBANG TETES.....EHEHEHEHE!!!! BERSIAPLAH MARIK!!!"

"TU...TUNGGU BAKURA!!!!! JA...JANGAN TETESI KEMBANG TETES DI BOKONGKU!!! JANGAN DI BOKONG!!! JANGAN DI BOK....."

BWWOOOSSSSHHH!!!!!! NNYYOOSSSHH!!!!

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

Semua hanya bisa pucat mendengar hal itu. mereka benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana cara Bakura melakukan ritual rajam mercon. Namun satu hal yang pasti. setelah tahu akan sebuah realitas yang sebenarnya, kini mereka tahu bahwa Bakura adalah......'Raja Psycho'.

-------Ruang Tengah Wisma Sennen-------

"tidak mungkin!!! Tidak mungkin kau sudah terikat dengan Yugi!!! Aku tak percaya akan hal itu!!!" Jou benar-benar terlihat geram dan panas. Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"terserah jika kau tidak percaya padaku Jou, aku yakin setelah ini, Yugi akan bisa bersama denganku dan sepupumu akan kembali merasakan kehancuran Kaiba....." Ryou mulai menatap Kaiba dengan tatapan mengejek. Pria albino yang terlihat cukup lembut itu ternyata memiliki sisi lain yang bagaikan iblis. Kaiba mulai menunduk. Amarah mulai muncul dalam dirinya.

"beraninya kau........beraninya kau membuat sepupuku hancur!!! BAJINGAN!!!" dengan gerakan cepat, Kaiba mulai melayangkan kepalan tangannya dan langsung meninju wajah pria Albino itu dengan cukup keras. Alhasil, Ryou mulai tersungkur ke bawah. Jou mulai terbelalak shock.

"Kau tidak tahu penderitaan yang dipikul Atem dimasa lalu, sebaiknya kau jangan seenaknya membuat ia hancur bedebah!!! Justru yang perlu dihancurkan adalah kau bangsat!!!" Kaiba mulai mencengkram kerah kemeja Ryou dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pria Albino itu. pria berambut putih itu mulai meringis menahan sakit. Darah mulai mengucur dari mulutnya. Disaat Kaiba hendak kembali menghajar Ryou, Jou dengan cepat langsung menahan kekasihnya itu.

"hentikan Seto!!! biarkan saja dia seperti itu!!!" Kaiba lalu mulai menghentikan aksinya. Ryou terlihat terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Kaiba mulai melepas cengkramannya pada Ryou dan mulai melayangkan tatapan pembunuh pada pria albino itu.

"kali ini kau boleh saja menang, tapi ingatlah baik-baik. Kehancuran pasti akan datang padamu. Lihat saja nanti!!" dengan itu Kaiba mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ryou. Jou hanya bisa menatap Ryou dengan pandangan kecewa dan sakit. Tak lama, ia mulai mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang dan meninggalkan Ryou sendiri.

Sesaat setelah Kaiba dan Jou tidak tampak lagi di dalam ruangan, Ryou mulai mengusap mulutnya dan mulai tertawa. Ia terus tertawa dan tertawa. Rasa sakit yang terasa akibat pukulan Kaiba tidak membuatnya marah sedikitpun. Ia justru semakin merasakan sebuah kesenangan. Ia merasakan kesenangan karena pada akhirnya ialah yang menang dalam permainan ini.

"haha, aku tak peduli kehancuran itu akan datang padaku atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku menang sekarang......aku menang dan Yugi-kun akan kembali ke dalam dekapanku seperti dulu......hahahahahahaha!!" dengan itu Ryou mulai berdiri dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah senyuman iblis yang tersimpul dibibirnya.

-------Taman Belakang Wisma Sennen-------

"maafkan aku Yami.....Aku sudah terikat dengan Ryou semenjak kecil. aku sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi....." Yugi hanya bisa menunduk dan memalingkan pandangannya. Ia sudah menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya pada kembarannya itu. Yami hanya bisa mematung seraya menatap cincin berbatu diamond biru yang melingkar di jari manis Yugi. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa lemas saat ia mengetahui semuanya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam seraya menatap Yugi dengan pandangan sakit.

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ryou, Aibou?" tanya Yami dengan lemah. Nada keputus asaan terlihat jelas dalam perkataannya itu. Yugi hanya bisa terdiam. rasa sakit kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa cinta yang ia rasakan itu mungkin akan selamanya ia rasakan untuk Yami. namun, ia harus bisa melupakan hal itu. sekalipun hal itu terlalu menyakitkan. Ia tak boleh lari lagi dari takdir masa lalunya.

"aku akan belajar mencintainya....."

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Yugi tidak mencapai suatu kesimpulan. Ia sengaja memberikan sebuah jawaban yang terkesan ambigu. Namun Yami bisa mengerti maksud dari jawaban kembarannya itu.

"kau tahu bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku Aibou.......sama seperti diriku yang selalu mencintaimu." Yami terus saja menatap Yugi dalam-dalam. Raut non ekspresif terpancar di paras dewanya itu.

Yugi kembali memalingkan pandangannya dan berbalik membelakangi housemate punknya itu. ia hanya dapat berkata dengan sangat singkat. "mulai sekarang jauhi aku Yami......kumohon jauhi aku. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga....."

Yami mulai mengepalkan tangannya mendengar hal itu. ia tak menyangka Aibounya yang selalu mengajarinya untuk berjuang dan selalu percaya pada harapan kini hanya bisa menyerah begitu saja. Amarah dan rasa tidak terima mulai muncul dihatinya. Dengan cepat, ia mulai mencengkram tubuh kecil Yugi dan mengguncangkannya.

"mengapa Aibou?!! Mengapa kau hanya bisa pasrah seperti ini!!! mengapa kau bisa mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri seperti ini Aibou?!! Mengapa?!! Aku sangat mencintaimu Aibou!!! Aku sangat mencintaimu!!!" Yami mulai mencengkram wajah kembarannya itu dan mulai menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yugi. Kedua hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya. "apa kau tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapku?!! Katakan Aibou?!!"

"tentu saja aku merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadapmu Yami!!! aku sangat mencintaimu!!! Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dariku!!! Agar aku dapat melupakanmu!!! Agar aku tak lagi mencintaimu!!! Aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang!!! Aku harus belajar mencintainya sekalipun aku tak mau......ini semua kulakukan demi ibuku!!! Aku tak bisa menghancurkan harapan ibuku!! Lebih baik harapanku yang hancur daripada harapan ibuku Yami!!! seorang ibu yang selalu melindungiku dari siksaan ayahku sendiri. Aku tak ingin membuat ibuku kecewa......." Yugi hanya bisa mengatakan dengan histeris. Rasa sakit di hatinya membuat ia kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia begitu mencintai kembarannya itu. namun semakin lama rasa cintanya itu semakin menjadi sebuah rasa sakit akibat campur tangan dari permainan masa lalunya.

Yami mulai terdiam dengan hal itu. ia bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Yugi karena ia sendiri juga memikul sebuah harapan dari ibunya. Ia juga tak ingin harapan ibunya hancur. Yami ingin mewujudkan harapan itu. sebuah amanah penting yang disampaikan ibunya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin negara yang ideal dan menemukan Aibounya. namun harapan ibunya dengan harapan ibu Yugi sungguh berbeda pandangan dan begitu kontradiksi. Walaupun begitu, ia yakin semua ibu di dunia ini pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka. Tapi, terkadang standart terbaik itu selalu saja diukur dengan pemahaman subyektif dari dalam diri ibu mereka masing-masing. Yami sungguh tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan paham ketidak adilan itu.

"Aibou....." Yami hanya bisa berbisik dengan lembut. Air mata masih mewarnai keheningan itu. ia masih saja terus mencengkram wajah manis kembarannya itu dan terus membisikkan isi perasaannya di telinga Yugi. "aku akan selalu mencintaimu......"

Yugi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Bisikan kembarannya itu semakin membuat perasaannya menjadi sakit. Ia tak ingin membuat Yami merasakan sakit karena perasaan cintanya yang terbuang itu. seingin apapun Yugi untuk membalas perasaan housematenya itu, namun ia haruslah kembali ke dalam takdirnya sendiri. Ia harus menghilangkan perasaan cintanya terhadap Yami.

"kumohon Yami.....lupakan aku. Berhentilah mencintaiku.....ki..kita tak bisa bersama. Lupakan aku dan carilah orang lain. Seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Seseorang yang dapat mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. seseorang yang bisa menjadi partnermu......aiboumu....."

Yami hanya bisa emosi. ia tak akan terima dengan hal itu. selamanya rasa cinta yang ia rasakan itu hanyalah untuk Yugi. Karena yang menghidupkan kembali hatinya dan juga harapannya hanyalah Yugi.

"kau boleh saja menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu aibou!!! Kau boleh saja menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu tapi.......jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu Aibou!!! Aku tak peduli walau apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya!!! Aku tak peduli meskipun kau menjadi milik orang lain sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan selalu......menunggumu....." Yugi hanya bisa meneteskan air mata mendengar itu. Yami terlihat begitu tulus dengan perkataannya. Ia lalu kembali mencengkram wajah kembarannya dan mulai kembali berbisik di telinga Yugi. "dan perlu kau tahu Yugi.....di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi partner hatiku. Satu orang yang menjadi Aibouku. Orang itu hanya dirimu Yugi......hanya dirimu....."

"Yami....." Yugi serasa begitu lemah. Ia hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya dan mulai gemetar. Ia tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan bisa membuat Yami mencintai orang lain. Ia tak akan bisa membuat kembarannya itu melupakannya. Jika ia melakukan hal itu, itu artinya sama saja dengan egois. Tapi jika rasa keras kepala kembarannya itu hanya akan menumbuhkan rasa sakit bagi dirinya sendiri, lalu siapa yang sesungguhnya egois? Apakah mereka berdua sama-sama egois? Selalu saja hanya mementingkan perasaan masing-masing. Namun pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan itu musnah berganti dengan pertentangan perasaan yang terus saja bergelut. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. Yami mulai kembali berbisik dengan lembut di telinganya.

"Aibou......walaupun setelah ini kau akan menjauh dariku, kau akan berada di dekapan orang lain bahkan cintamu di rebut oleh orang lain, aku tak peduli akan hal itu. cintaku akan selalu ada untukmu......aku akan selalu mencintaimu......selalu mencintaimu......" dengan itu, Yami mulai meminimalisir jarak dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut milik Yugi. Yugi mulai terbelalak dengan hal itu. ia tak menduga sama sekali bahwa Yami akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk. Ia mencoba berontak.

"Yam...Yami!! mmmhhh!!! Hen....mmmpphh!!!" Yugi sungguh tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Kembarannya itu terus saja menciumnya dan terus menekan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Yugi. Yami terlihat begitu putus asa. Ia hanya ingin sedekat mungkin dengan Yugi. Semakin Yugi mencoba untuk berontak, ia semakin mencengkram dan memeluk tubuh mungil kembarannya itu dengan erat. Semakin lama Yugi semakin tak dapat berkutik. Yami sungguh teramat sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Secara perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai luluh dan membalas ciuman kembarannya itu lebih dalam lagi. Mereka tahu setelah ciuman ini berakhir, mereka akan berpisah. Mereka harus saling menjauh. Bahkan mungkin tak boleh berbicara sedikitpun. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat pelengkap kesedihan mereka mulai terlihat. Air mata mulai mengalir dari keduanya. Mereka terus berciuman dengan paras mereka yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Mereka hanya ingin masa-masa ini berlangsung selamanya. Mereka terus saja mencoba saling menekan satu sama lain. Mereka mencoba memperdalam kontak mereka sedekat mungkin. Adu lidah yang diperlicin dengan pertukaran saliva itu terus saja berlangsung untuk memperebutkan hak dominasi. Tak ada yang ingin kalah dalam hal itu. mereka hanya ingin merasakan 'rasa' dari diri mereka masing-masing sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

"mmmhhh....!!! Ngghh....!!!" kedua wajah mereka mulai memerah. Yami terus saja mencengkram dan menekan wajah Yugi agar ia bisa terus memperdalam ciumannya sedalam yang ia bisa. Yugi pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tak peduli dengan keterbatasan nafas mereka. Mereka terus saja saling menghimpit wajah mereka, saling menekan, saling mendekap dan saling memeluk dengan sangat erat. Tubuh mereka mulai panas. Mereka tak pernah berada dalam kontak sedekat ini. aksi yang mereka lakukan sungguh terkesan sangat panas. Namun mereka tak peduli. Mereka hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Selang tak lama kemudian, mereka mulai menghentikan aksi mereka. Nafas keduanya mulai terengah-engah. Wajah mereka benar-benar panas dan memerah. Kelopak mata mereka hanya terbuka setengah saja. Mereka tahu bahwa ada sebuah nafsu yang bergelut dalam hati mereka masing-masing. namun, mereka juga tahu bahwa, mereka kini sudah tak berhak untuk saling memiliki. Mereka harus belajar untuk saling melepas satu sama lain.

Yami mulai menyentuh pipi kembarannya dengan lembut. Ia mulai mencium air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata amethyst Aibounya itu. ia mulai memeluk Yugi untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mulai mengecup kening kembarannya itu dengan lembut. Ia lalu mulai berbisik dengan sangat lemah.

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu Aibou.......aku akan selalu menunggumu......"

Yugi hanya bisa terdiam dengan hal itu. perasaannya sungguh berkecamuk. Air mata kembali terancam mengalir dari kedua matanya namun ia harus rela untuk melepaskan perasaannya itu. dengan cepat Yugi kembali mencengkram wajah kembarannya itu dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Yami. ia kembali memperdalam ciumannya itu. Yami sempat shock dengan tindakan kembarannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai merespon dan membiarkan Yugi mendominasi semuanya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan Yugi.

"A...Aibou...." dengan air mata yang bercucuran, Yami hanya bisa berbisik dengan lembut saat Yugi menghentikan aksinya. Air mata juga mengalir dari kedua mata amethyst Yugi. Ia pun mulai menunduk dan berbisik dengan singkat pada kembarannya itu. sebuah bisikan perpisahan yang tak ingin ia sampaikan.

"selamat tinggal Yami......"

Dengan itu Yugi mulai berbalik dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kembarannya itu sendiri di taman dengan perasaan hancur. Yami hanya bisa terdiam menatap Aibounya itu dengan tatapan sayu. Hatinya serasa kosong dan sakit saat ia tak lagi melihat Yugi. Pada akhirnya ia pun mulai berlutut ke bawah. Air mata mulai menetes dan membasahi tanah. Ia hanya bisa bertekad dalam hati bahwa Ia akan selalu percaya pada harapan sampai akhir.

'aku akan selalu menunggumu Aibou......sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menunggumu......'

To Be Continued.......

Pada akhirnya sebuah kemenangan kini di raih oleh sang antagonis. Para tokoh protagonis kini harus melewati klimaks dari konflik yang melanda perjalanan kisah mereka. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yami saat Yugi kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain sepenuhnya? Bisakah ia bertahan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yugi sendiri? Dan lalu, apakah cobaan tak akan pernah berhenti? Ataukah masih ada setitik penyelesaian? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. semoga chapter gaje kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda sekalian XDD wokeh, balasan review :

To Vichan91312 : Heheh, Shizu emang sepihak tuh ama duo Psycho karena dia kan juga Psycho XDD (ditampol Shizu) hiks....kayaknya Yami nggak bisa nyelametin Yugi dari Ryou T_T (dibantai) semoga kissing scenenya membuat anda puas muahahaha!! XDD (tawa mesum,ditampol) arigato buat reviewnya Vichan!! XDD

To Dika The Winged Kuriboh : hehe, Ryou sudah mendapat bonus jotos maut dari Kaiba. Semoga anda puas Kurii chan XD (diinjek Ryou) haha, sekarang Malik malah ngusep ingus dikaki Kura XDD dan walaupun Yugi ma Yami bakal menjauh, sudah saya beri scene hot kiss diantara mereka, hehe, kenapa nggak ditambahin scene raep aja ya sekalian? (dibantai) hehe, arigato ne Kurii chan!!! XDD

To Sora Tsubameki : ahaha, Ryou udah mendapat jotosan maut dari Kaiba, hehe semoga Sora-san puas walaupun penyiksaannya kurang(?) (dihajar Ryou) ahaha, saya emang guru B. Inggris. Kita emang jodoh(?) kali ya Sora-san?? Ampe coolkid-san juga guru!! Trio teacher nih!! XDD (dibantai) hehe, untuk fic saya yang Paparazzi kayaknya nggak akan saya update dalam waktu dekat. Hmm....kita lihat aja kedepan nanti. Biasanya saya iseng update fic sembarangan tuh, haha tahu-tahu ntar chapter 2 udah nongol hehe!! XD Sora-san jeli juga tuh bisa tahu relasinya Isthar Press. Hehe pokoknya Tunggu aja kelanjutannya XDD mudah-mudahan chapter ini dan juga fic paparazzinya tidak terlalu mengecewakan Sora-san!! Arigato ne Sora-san!!! Luv u pul!! XDD (ditampol mbah surip(?))

To coolkid4869 : Coolkid san!!! Jangan hiatus!!! DX (ditampol maket) hiks....pokoknya usahakan update ya!! XD (dihajar karena nyuruh seenaknya) Eh, yang mari bergajenya update donk!!! Saya pengen lihat kronologis secara keseluruhan mengenai percakapan gaje antara anda dengan kakak anda hehe XD hmm...seorang Yami nangis? Ntar nggak di fic saya aja dia nangis. Abis gini YGO yang di puter di TV juga mendekati episode si 'Alay' lagi nangisin aibounya gara-gara segel orichalcos wakakakak!! XDD (dibantai Yami) oh ya ada tambahan!! abang Rafael sebutannya dangdut holic!! XD (diinjek Rafael) ah, apaan deh....jadi gaje gini. Arigato buat reviewnya coolkid san!!! Semangat!! XD

To Ryuu No Kami : haha, Ryou udah dijotos ama Kaiba Ryuu-kun. Bagaimana? Apa Ryuu-kun juga ingin berpartisipasi untuk membantai Ryou barengan ama raja Psycho si Kura? XD (diinjek) oh ya, yang rumus paparazzi itu kita lihat aja kedepannya nanti. Hehe, Ryuu-kun jeli juga ya XD (ditampol) hehe, arigato buat reviewnya Ryuu-kun!! Review anda selalu saya nantikan!! XDD

To Shara Serenia : ehehe, iya juga ya. Sebenarnya sayang banget kalo ritual rajam kembang tetesnya dibatalin. Jadi nggak romantis(?) T_T (dibantai Pegasus) hehe, Kura ngamuk di chapter ini Shara-san!! XDD julukan baru buat Kura, raja Psycho XDD (diinjek Kura) haha, mudah-mudahan Shara-san puas ama kissing scenenya, sebenarnya pengen nambahin scene raep sih biar puas XDD (ditampol) hehe, kidding kok. Hmm saya nongol? Wah ntar malah jadi crack nih fic. Pasti malah ancur hehe!! Jadi nostalgia ama fandom persona 3 nih. XDD Wokeh, arigato Shara-san!! XDD

To Nonohana Kizure : ahaha, Ryou dibunuh ya?? Haha, udah banyak nih yang pengen bunuh Ryou XDD

Ryou : =.= kejamnya....padahal aku kan tidak berdosa(?)

Author : om Peggy emang nggak jadi dirajam tuh. Sekarang yang dirajam malah duo Marik ma Malik XDD

Marik + Malik : (tepar dilantai, gosong, asap ngepul-ngepul)

Author : oh, Nonohana-san udah tahu fic saya yang A little piece of heaven. Saya kira masih belum tahu. Makasih udah nyempetin waktu untuk baca fic jijay itu XDD saya sangat menghargai sekali. Oh ya untuk pertanyaan fic paparazzi, akan saya jawab di fic paparazzi di chapter depan XDD

Yami : -_- pasti lama tuh updatenya. Nih fic aja masih jauh dari kata tamat....

Author : ah, cerewet loe yam!! wokeh Arigato buat reviewnya Nonohana-san!! XDD semoga berhasil untuk tugas osisnya ya!! Semangat!! XDD

To De-chan_aiShiro : hehe, ditunggu aja fic Angstnya De-chan!! XDD saya pasti buatin kok tapi berupa oneshot. Tapi saya ngumpulin mood dulu buat bikin Angst. Karena kalo saya lagi nggak mood, malah nggak jadi Angst tuh XD (dibantai) untuk adegan ranjang pasti saya beri warning. Bahkan kissing scene aja saya beri warning di awal-awal kayak di chapter ini. Hehe, siaga baca warning aja De-chan!! XDD oh, Evil-san ama De-chan sodaraan toh XDD saya baru tahu nih. Wokeh semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan De-chan. Arigato ne!! XDD oh ya, biasa ritual salam elus!! Hehe!! XD (langsung dibantai jun_pyu_pyu)

To ArcXora : hehe, thanks buat hadiahnya. Marik dan Kura sangat menyukainya XDD

Marik : hehe, mantap nih Kura, Gw bunuh hikari lo si Ryou sontoloyo boleh nggak?

Bakura : -_- kalo Ryou nggak mau gw raep(?) bantai aja nggak masalah....

Ryou : (wajah horor) O_O' Astojim.....

Author : dan untuk Yami....hiks....yang tabah Yam.....(nepok-nepok punggung Yami)

Yami : hiks....Aibou T_T

Author : emang sedih jika orang yang kita cintai harus di rebut oleh orang lain....

Yami : bukan soal itu!! gw sedih karena.....kenapa di chapter ini hanya kissing scene?!!! gw mau raep scene dengan Aibou!!! TAT (Langsung ditampol Yugi) AARRGGHHH!!!

Yugi : (mad) DASAR MESUM!!! PHARAOH BEJAT!!!

Author : (sweatdrop) hehe, Arigato buat revienya Xora-san!! XDD

To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : maaf jika genrenya terlalu Angst Haru-chan!!! T_T tenang aja, keadaan pasti berbalik kok. Sabar ya!! Hehe, untuk mengobati rasa sakit hati Haru-chan ama si Ryou sontoloyo (diinjek Ryou) saya beri kissing scene puzzleshipping!! Haha!! Mampus loe Ryou!! Ryou nggak bakal dicium ama Yugi ampe hot kayak gitu!! Harusnya saya kasih raep scenenya YYxY aja sekalian, biar makin mampus loe Ryou!! XD

Ryou : huff!! Pelit banget.....aku kan juga pengen ngeraep Yuu-chan....

Author : enak aja loe pengen ngambil keperjakaannya Yugi!! oh ya, ini ada liburan ke gunung merapi dari Haru-chan ama satu tiket gratis renang di kolam Piranha dari saya XDD

Ryou : O_O' (pucat, langsung kabur)

Author : semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan Haru-chan. Arigato ne Haru-chan!! XDD

To KitsuNeko : tenang Neko-san. Om Peggy masih selamat kok XDD om Peggy juga akan muncul di fic Paparazzi. Kita tunggu aja ntar dia jadi apa? XDD (dijendul Peggy) untuk friendshipnya Kura mungkin di chapter depan udah kelihatan tuh. Tunggu aja ya XDD arigato buat reviewnya Neko-san!! XD

To Devil 'HEAVEN' : wehehe ganti penname nih Evil-san XDD hehe, duo Psycho Marik ma Malik udah mendapat rajam mercon dari Kura. Haha!! Mereka kualat tuh gara-gara pengen ngerajam Peggy XDD (dilindes Marik) oh ya tenang aja, om Peggy pasti akan muncul di fic paparazzi. Kita lihat aja dia ntar jadi apa? Hehehe!! XDD si Yami walaupun menderita udah saya kasih hadiah perpisahan kissing scene ama Yugi. Lumayan tuh, walaupun saat ini dia mewek-mewek minta nambah scene intim. -.-

Yami : (OOC) DX Raep!!! Raep!! Raep!! Huwaaaa!!! Raep!! Aku mau raep Ai- AAARRRGGHHH!!!!! TAT (Langsung lari habis ngelihat Yugi bawa bulldozer)

Yugi : (mad) sini loe!!! Biar gue lindes bablas loe mesum!!!

Author : (sweatdrop) hehe, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan Evil-san. Arigato ne buat reviewnya!! XDD

To Kuzu here Kuzu There : hehe, si Ryou enaknya kita bakar aja hidup-hidup. Hehe, dia udah dapat jackpot jotos maut dari Kaiba. Semoga hadiahnya berkesan ya Ryou. Ehehehehe!! (devil laugh)

Ryou : =.= sakit tauk.....

Author : ehehe, semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan Kuzu-san. Arigato ne Kuzu-san!! XDD

To ka hime cullen : wehei!! Ada pereview baru!!! Halo!! Selamat datang di fic gaje saya, Ka-san!!! XDD (tabur-tabur confetti satu sumur(?)) ehehe, mau belajar bikin fic humor dengan saya? Boleh-boleh XDD ehehehe, alamat Fb saya usernamenya Rossy Arisato. Search aja pasti ketemu. Hehe, jangan lupa di add ya!! XDD arigato ne Ka-san!!!

To Yaminokamichama666 + Hikari_07 : thanks buat reviewnya sis!!! Bro!! XDD hmm....Yami jadi punk lagi?? Wah, malah lama tuh konfliknya. Kayaknya ntar si Yami nggak jadi punk lagi sis. Dia udah tobat. Tapi kalau depresi sih iya....

Yami : -_- WTF......

Author : untuk si Ryou, kita jeburin aja di kolam piranha!! XDD wakakakaka!! Ehem. Oke arigato ne sis!! Bro!! Ganbatte ne!! Love u all!! XDD

To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain : thanks baby!!! XDD (langsung dibacok karena ngomong sembarangan)

Yugi : ^___^ wai minna!! Sebelum meninggalkan fic ini, jangan lupa review lagi ya!! Segala saran, kritik yang membangun dan pertanyaan akan di terima dengan senang hati sekali!!

Yami : -_- flame kali ini sepertinya akan digunakan untuk bakar-bakar rumah orang di kampung

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : wokeh!! Bye!! See you all in the next chapter!! Ja ne!! XDD


	29. Chapter 29 : Mine But Not Mine

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter filler yang super garing dan tidak jelas, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 29-------

Mine But Not Mine

-------Wisma Sennen Sebulan Kemudian-------

"Yugi-kun."

"......"

"Yugi-kun?"

"......"

"Yugi-kun!!"

"eh? Huh?"

Yugi mulai tersadar lamunannya saat seseorang kini mulai menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. Seseorang itu ternyata adalah roommatenya sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri.

"kau kenapa Yugi-kun? Semenjak ibumu datang dan menyuruh kita untuk segera pindah ke Osaka, kau menjadi murung hingga sampai saat ini." Ryou terlihat begitu khawatir. Semenjak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan mengabarkan hal itu pada keluarga Yugi, ibu dari kekasihnya itu menyuruh mereka untuk segera pindah dari wisma Sennen secepatnya. Ia hanya ingin meresmikan ikatan Yugi dan Ryou ke tahap pertunangan. Tentu saja sebagai anak yang penurut, Yugi tak akan bisa membantah keinginan ibunya itu. namun Ryou tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tetap saja tak dapat menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya secara terus menerus.

Yugi terlihat menghela nafasnya dengan cukup singkat dan mulai menatap kearah pria albino yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya itu. "tenanglah Ryou-kun. Aku hanya mengenang saja. Begitu banyak pelajaran hidup yang sudah kudapatkan di tempat ini. aneh rasanya jika kita harus pindah dari tempat ini secepatnya. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan tempat ini......"

Yugi terlihat kembali menatap ke arah jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Seluruh kenangan akan setiap kejadian yang sudah ia alami selama ini mulai bergelut dalam pikirannya. Ia sungguh tak ingin masa-masa berharganya di wisma Sennen harus berakhir sampai disini. Ia sungguh semakin familiar dan senang terhadap tempat kosnya itu. seluruh penghuni yang ada dalam wisma sennen sakan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya sendiri sekalipun banyak sekali keanehan yang terjadi. Namun, justru beraneka ragaman keanehan yang terjadi itulah yang membuat kukuhnya persatuan mereka. Hal itu memang sungguh aneh namun itulah yang terjadi.

Yugi lalu berjalan secara perlahan-lahan dan mulai menyentuh pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia tak akan bisa melupakan kejutan-kejutan yang terjadi di saat ia membuka pintunya setiap pagi. Berawal dari pemilik kosnya yang selalu saja membuat Yugi bingung dengan tingkahnya. Lalu housemate brunettenya yang terkesan begitu dingin yang saat ini sudah menjadi kekasih dari sahabat baiknya sendiri, dua housemate kembarnya yang suka berbuat mesum, sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya sendiri bahkan kembaran dari roommatenya dan yang terakhir.......adalah kembarannya sendiri.

'Yami.....' Yugi hanya bisa mengatakan nama itu di dalam hatinya. Ia tak akan bisa melupakan mantan partnernya itu sekalipun dalam sebulan ini, mereka berdua tak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi. Mereka berusaha menghindar, berusaha untuk tidak berbicara satu sama lain dan berusaha untuk menjauh. Semua itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan baginya. Namun hal itu ia lakukan untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menghancurkan kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh roommatenya itu. ia tak bisa menghancurkan harapan ibunya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa ibunya begitu bahagia setelah mengetahui bahwa kini ia dan Ryou sudah kembali bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia tak bisa berlaku egois dan mengelak akan semua itu. pada akhirnya ia harus mengorbankan harapan dan keinginannya sendiri. Ia harus berkorban untuk mewujudkan impiannya yang lain. Membuat ibunya bahagia.

"sudah kuputuskan Ryou-kun, besok kita akan pindah dari sini."

"kau sudah yakin akan hal itu?" Ryou menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Yugi dengan pandangan skeptis. Yugi hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"aku yakin."

'karena walau bagamanapun juga, aku harus segera bangkit dan menerima kenyataan ini. Aku tak bisa terus hidup dalam keinginan semu seperti ini. aku harus melangkah kedepan sekalipun itu menyakitkanku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain.....' dengan hati yang miris, Yugi hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

-------Kamar Yami-------

"hei!! Ayo cepat dimakan!!! Aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu brengsek!!!"

Disaat yang sama, Bakura terlihat begitu berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, beberapa luka goresan akibat terkena benda panas mulai terlihat di sekujur tangannya. Ia terlihat begitu marah terhadap kawan punknya itu. sudah setengah jam berlalu, ia masih saja belum berhasil untuk membuat kawan mantan sex godnya itu memakan satu sendok pun dari masakannya itu. Ia benar-benar begitu jengkel karena jerih payahnya hanya mendapat sebuah perkataan yang begitu singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

"terima kasih Bakura tapi, aku tidak lapar."

Bakura hanya bisa menggeram mendengar jawaban yang terkesan begitu lemah itu. sudah sebulan semenjak Yugi resmi menjadi kekasih dari adiknya sendiri, kawannya itu terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sesekali ia mengurung diri di kamar tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia seakan kehilangan jiwanya sendiri. Bakura sungguh tak nyaman dengan keadaan itu. kawan punknya ia sudah ia kenal sejak lama sebagai seseorang yang cukup percaya diri dan begitu regal kini harus berubah menjadi sesosok orang yang tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Bakura sungguh muak melihat hal itu. sosok kawan punknya saat ini sudah bukan sosok kawan baik yang ia kenal.

"dengar Yami, aku tak peduli setelah ini kau akan kembali diam menjadi patung selama 24 jam di dalam kamar tapi yang jelas, kau harus makan Yami!! sudah dua minggu kau hanya makan satu kali saja!! Kau bahkan sudah berkali-kali masuk rumah sakit karena kondisi tubuhmu yang semakin lemah itu!! kau ingin mati hah?!!" Bakura membentak dengan sangat kasar. Yami mulai menatap tajam kearah roommate berambut putihnya itu.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar Bakura!!!" Yami memalingkan pandangannya dengan sangat kasar. Bakura kembali emosi dengan hal itu.

"cih!! Apa untungnya kau bersikap seperti ini hah?!! ia tak akan pernah melihatmu!! Ia tak akan pernah tahu keadaanmu!! Ia sudah memilih orang lain!! Ia bahkan akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini!! sebaiknya, kau berhenti memikirkannya dan carilah orang lain yang lebih menarik dari dirinya!! Buat apa kau mempertahankan perasaanmu terhadapnya hah?!! ia tak akan pernah lagi menengok kearahmu!!!"

"tutup mulutmu Bakura!!! Aku tak peduli walaupun Aibou tak akan pernah menjadi milikku, aku akan tetap mencintainya!!!"

"hah?!! Aibou?!! Setelah semua ini, kau bahkan masih menyebutnya dengan sebutan Aibou? Setelah semua ini, kau masih menganggap ia partnermu? Pernahkah terlintas dipikiranmu bahwa mungkin Ia sudah tak lagi menganggapmu sebagai partnernya?!! pernahkah terpikir olehmu bahwa mungkin ia sudah menganggapmu hanya sekedar orang asing di matanya Yami!!! buka matamu Yami!! ia sudah menutup hatinya untukmu!!!" Yami hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu. yang dikatakan kawannya itu mungkin saja benar. Namun, ia tak mau tahu akan hal itu. ia hanya bisa terdiam dan tak merespon pertanyaan kawannya itu. hatinya sudah cukup hancur. Terlalu hancur untuk bangkit. Bahkan terlalu hancur untuk memiliki semangat hidup. Ia benar-benar begitu hancur. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia buang untuk melengkapi kehancuran hatinya itu. ia bahkan sudah tak dapat menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah habis. Ia begitu hampa. Hampa dan tak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

"ada apa ini? mengapa kalian berdua selalu saja ribut?" sumber suara yang begitu familiar terlihat mendekat dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Bakura mulai menatap ke arah figur itu.

"cih!! Jangan salahkan aku!! Ini semua adalah salah sepupumu yang keras kepala dan tak bisa diatur ini!!! aku bahkan mulai ragu. Mungkin saja dia batu!!! Bukan manusia!!"

Kaiba memicingkan kedua mata biru azurenya. Ia lalu memperhatikan keadaan sepupunya yang terlihat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"apa dia sudah makan?" pertanyaan itu ia tujukan pada Bakura. Bakura hanya melayangkan pandangan sinis pada pria brunette itu.

"hah!! pertanyaan macam apa itu? cih!! Dunia akan kiamat jika ia memutuskan untuk makan." sindir Bakura dengan sarkastik. Kaiba mulai menghela nafas mendengar itu. ia lalu mulai berjalan dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan sepupunya. Di depan Yami terlihat sepiring nasi yang tidak jelas bentuknya.

"makanan apa ini?!! kenapa gosong begini!!" Kaiba terus memperhatikan nasi yang berwarna kehitaman di hadapannya itu. Bakura mulai sewot dan merasa tersinggung.

"itu nasi goreng buatanku brengsek!!! Jangan menghina seenaknya saja!! Aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah hingga aku menjadi berantakan seperti ini!!!" Bakura sungguh kesal. Ia benar-benar marah karena tak ada yang mau menghargai kerja kerasnya.

"kau bilang ini nasi goreng?!! Nasi keras berwarna hitam pekat ini kau sebut nasi goreng?!! Ini terlihat seperti nasi arang(?) buatku!!! Makanan ini benar-benar tak bisa dimakan Bakura!!! aku tak menyangka kau memberikan sepupuku makanan seperti ini!! aku yakin orang yang kelaparan pun pasti tak akan mau memakan makanan tidak jelas macam ini!!!" kritikan Kaiba begitu keras. Bakura semakin sewot dengan hal itu.

"lalu apa kau punya usulan lain hah?!! daripada kau membuang waktu hanya untuk menjelek-jelekkan masakanku, sebaiknya kau belikan saja sepupumu ini makanan yang berkelas!!"

"hah! tenang saja, aku sudah mengantisipasi hal itu. Isono!!! cepat bawa kemari!!!"

"huh?" belum sempat Bakura merespon lebih jauh lagi, tiba-tiba beberapa figur yang terdiri dari Isono dan bodyguard Kaiba yang lain mulai masuk dan membawa sesuatu. Bakura mulai menautkan kedua alisnya saat bau makanan mulai tercium di dalam kamar.

"a...apa itu?"

"heh, aku sudah membelikan berbagai macam makanan berkelas untuk persediaan satu hari. Ada pizza, sushi, sup, baso daging, seafood, cornet beef, bebek goreng, kentang goreng, ayam goreng, ayam bakar, ayam panggang, ayam presto, bahkan ayam gosong(?) juga ada." Bakura langsung sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. ia hanya bisa melongo saat satu meja beroda yang cukup panjang kini sudah berada di dalam kamar. Diatasnya sudah terdapat berbagai macam makanan yang dapat membuat mulut mengeluarkan air liur.

"ka...kau membeli makanan sebanyak ini memangnya siapa yang mau makan brengsek?!!" Bakura tak henti-hentinya terbelalak dan melongo.

Kaiba mulai melipat kedua tangannya. "sudahlah, semua makanan itu sungguh terlalu 'sederhana' bagiku. Aku yakin kalian bisa menghabiskan semua itu dalam waktu satu hari."

Bakura hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan aneh pada pemilik Kaiba corporation itu. ia sungguh meragukan 'kewarasan' Kaiba.

"sebaiknya kau makan sedikit Atem. Jika kau jatuh sakit, semua tak akan berjalan baik. Walaupun saat ini ia tak pernah bersosialisasi denganmu, tapi aku yakin Yugi tak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini." Yami hanya terdiam mendengar itu. mendengar kata 'Yugi' yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya, ia seakan ingin menangis. Ia hanya ingin melihat Yugi dan mendekap aibounya itu dengan sangat erat. Ia begitu merindukan kembaran kecilnya itu. secara perlahan-lahan, ia mulai mengambil sedikit makanan yang berada di atas meja dan mulai memakannya perlahan-lahan. Ia lakukan hal itu untuk Yugi. Yang dikatakan sepupunya itu benar. Yugi tak akan ingin dirinya menjadi hancur seperti ini. karena bagaimanapun juga, yang memilih jalan pertahanan cinta ini adalah dirinya sendiri dan bukanlah Yugi. Ia harus menerima segala resiko dan konsekuensi dari keputusannya itu.

"akhirnya kau makan juga eh?" Bakura melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai menatap kawan punknya itu dengan tatapan sinis. Yami hanya diam dan hanya mengunyah makanannya perlahan-lahan dengan tatapan kosong.

Kaiba hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa membatin di dalam hati dengan perasaan sedih. Ia sungguh merasa kasihan dengan nasib sepupunya itu.

'apa sungguh tak ada sebuah titik penyelesaian lagi?'

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

"kita harus meyakinkan Yugi agar tidak pindah dari sini teman-teman!! Aku tidak rela jika ia benar-benar harus menjadi pendamping dari Ryou!!! Aku tak menyangka ibu Yugi bisa menyetujui hubungan mereka seperti itu!!" Jou terlihat panas. Saat ini ia, Anzu dan Honda terlihat sedang berdebat dengan cukup panas. Mereka tak ingin sahabat baik mereka pergi begitu saja.

"tapi kita sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara meyakinkan Yugi!! Aku yakin sebenarnya Yugi juga tak ingin pindah begitu saja!! Ia sudah tak punya pilihan lain!! Ia melakukan ini karena terpaksa!!" Anzu terlihat membentak. Raut wajah kusut sungguh tergambar pada paras cantiknya itu. pada akhirnya, Honda pun angkat bicara.

"apa Yugi tidak ingin menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu disini? Sayang kan, jika kuliahnya harus terpotong hanya karena pindah dan.......'bertunangan'??" gerutu Honda kesal. Semua kembali memasang wajah kusut memikirkan hal itu.

"apa sungguh tak ada cara lain? Aku sungguh tidak terima jika Yugi harus bersama dengan Ryou. Aku kasihan melihat Yami....." gumam Jou lemas. Dengan keadaan Yami yang seperti saat ini, hal itu juga berdampak pada Kaiba. Akhir-akhir ini Kaiba juga terlihat bingung dan sedih. Sesekali ia khawatir pada keadaan orang yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya itu. Jou sungguh tak ingin dua bersaudara itu harus mengalami masalah yang rumit seperti ini. ia hanya ingin semuanya bahagia. Ia bersama Kaiba dan tentu saja sahabat baiknya bersama dengan sepupu dari kekasihnya sendiri. Andai saja situasi bisa berjalan seperti itu. Jou hanya bisa berandai-andai saja.

"sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Kini Ryou bahkan berhasil membuat Yugi percaya padanya dan menyukainya." keluh Anzu sedih. Jou dan Honda hanya bisa menunduk mendengar hal itu.

"fufuhuhuhuhu.....kalian juga tak ingin Yugi-boy pindah dari sini ya?" suara yang terkesan lebay itu hanya bisa membuat Jou dan yang lainnya mengarahkan pandangannya dengan pasrah.

"halo Pegasus-san....."

"halo Joey-boy, Honda-boy dan Anzu......boy(?), senang bisa melihat kalian disini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat Yugi-boy tetap tinggal disini." Semua hanya bisa melongo kecuali Anzu. Ia masih merasa tersinggung karena namanya telah diberi sebuah embel-embel 'Boy'.

"oh ya? Apa anda bisa membantu agar Yugi tidak pergi dari sini?" Jou melayangkan pandangan skeptis. Pegasus mulai mengibaskan rambut platinumnya ke samping.

"mudah-mudahan saja cara ini berhasil. Yohooo!!! Kemarilah!!" Pegasus mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh seseorang mendatanginya. Tak lama kemudian sesosok figur pria yang memakai surban dan berpakaian putih terlihat berjalan perlahan-lahan mendatangi Pegasus dan yang lainnya. Figur pria itu terlihat melotot seraya menggoyang-goyangkan dupa berasap yang ada di tangannya. Semua mulai sweatdrop melihat figur itu.

"ada aura negatif disini!!! Cukup banyak sekali aura negatif!!!" sahut figur itu dengan suara yang mendengung. Ia bahkan mulai melingkarkan asap dupa pada Jou dan yang lainnya. Jou, Honda dan Anzu hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menatap figur itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"uhh....di..dia siapa Pegasus-san?"

"fuhuhuhuhu!! Dia adalah seorang paranormal yang sudah kusewa. Perkenalkan dia adalah mbah 'Shadi Millenium'. Panggil saja dia mbah Shadi. Oh, Shadi-boy(?) perkenalkan mereka adalah teman-teman dari seseorang yang aku sukai. Yang pirang itu Joey-boy, lalu sebelahnya Honda-boy dan yang perempuan manis disana bernama Anzu-boy....." semua semakin sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. Shadi terlihat menatap Jou dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan yang kurang begitu ramah.

"ha...halo? se...senang bisa berjumpa dengan anda, m...mbah Shadi....." Jou berusaha berkata dengan seformal mungkin. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak menghiraukan Jou dan malah berjalan mondar-mandir ke segala arah.

"banyak sekali aura negatif!! Banyak sekali iblis yang bersemayam disini!! i...ini tempat mengerikan!!! Tempat ini gelap!!! Panas!!! Gila!!! Dan.......mencekam!!! hroaaa!!!!" Shadi terlihat menggetarkan dupanya dan terus berputar-putar dengan tidak jelas. Jou dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"a...apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" Jou begitu bingung dan tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Pegasus terlihat tersenyum dan mulai menghampiri paranormal aneh itu.

"Shadi-boy, apakah aura-aura negatif ini yang menyebabkan Yugi-boy ingin segera pindah dari sini? Jika memang begitu, aku mohon hilangkan aura negatif beserta iblis-iblisnya. Aku akan bayar berapa saja!! Yang terpenting, Yugi-boy tidak pergi dari sini!! Huhuhuhuuu...." Pegasus mulai mendramatisir. Shadi kembali menatap tajam ke arah kliennya itu.

"tempat ini terlalu mengerikan Pegasus-san. Biar saya tunjukkan dimana saja letak aura negatif itu." Shadi mulai berjalan dengan langkah lebar seraya melakukan pose aneh dengan melambai-lambaikan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan. Semua kembali sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"disini!! Disini auranya menggila!! Semakin lama semakin bertambah!!! Aura ini begitu kejam!!! BEGITU KEJAM!!!! UUUAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Shadi mulai menggeliat dan segera menebarkan bunga tujuh rupa ke tempat itu. ia bahkan mulai menyemburkan air liurnya. dan parahnya lagi, tempat itu merupakan kamar Marik dan Malik.

"ke...kenapa kamar Marik dan Malik banyak aura negatifnya?" Jou hanya bisa melongo.

"terang saja banyak aura negatifnya, mereka kan selalu melakukan perbuatan laknat. Jangan-jangan mereka sendiri sumber aura negatif itu?" Honda berspekulasi dengan tidak jelas. Belum sempat Jou dan Anzu merespon, interupsi kembali menghadang mereka.

"Holy mother of horus!!! Banyak sekali iblis di dalam sini Pegasus-san!!! Iblis-iblis itu begitu ganas!!! Begitu mengerikan!!! Begitu lebay!!!"

"whoutss?!! Benarkuahh itu Shadie-boy?!! Katakansss iblis apa itu?!! semengerikan apa itu?!! apakah iblis-iblis itu berpotensi untuk membunuh Yugi-kun hah?!! katakan padaku!!! KATAKAN!!! HUWAAAAAAHHH?!!!" Penyakit ke-lebay-an Pegasus kembali kambuh. Ia mulai mendekap tubuh Shadi dan mulai menangis di punggungnya. Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"tenang saja Pegasus-san, iblis-iblis itu masihlah iblis tingkat ringan. Mereka hanya berupa tuyul dan yang paling mendominasi adalah iblis berupa monyet dan orang utan." Semua semakin bertambah sweatdrop mendengar itu. tak lama kemudian Shadi kembali menaburkan bunga tujuh rupa di sepanjang lorong dan memberi dupa di tiap ujungnya.

"err...a..apa kau yakin cara ini akan benar-benar berhasil?" tanya Honda singkat. Anzu dan Jou hanya bisa menjawab dengan serempak. "Tidak....."

Honda hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan hal itu. tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara keributan yang berasal dari ujung lorong.

"APA-APAAN KAU BRENGSEK!!!! AKU BUKAN IBLIS DASAR TOLOL!!! HOII!!! HENTIKAN!!!!"

"awwewewewewewew!!! Awe!! Awe!! Crococococooossss!!! Musnahlah iblis!!! Musnah!!! MUSNAH!!! WEWEEWEWEWEWE!!!! BWWOOOSSSSHHH!!!!!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

Suara teriakan memilukan itu membuat hampir seluruh penghuni keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Kaiba dan Yami terlihat keluar dari kamar. Bahkan Yugi dan Ryou juga mulai muncul di permukaan(?).

"a...ada apa ini?!! Ba...Bakura?!!" Kaiba terlihat melotot dan mulai memeriksa keadaan roommate sepupunya itu. bahkan Yami terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya tanda heran. Yugi dan Ryou juga sudah berdiri di tempat kejadian perkara. Keheningan kembali terjadi dalam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah gunung merapi mulai meletus dengan gemparnya. Umm....ralat. sebuah kemarahan mulai meletus dengan gemparnya.

"APA-APAAN INI?!!! MENGAPA DISAAT AKU KELUAR KAMAR, TIBA-TIBA AKU SUDAH DISEMBUR DENGAN AIR LUDAH DAN DIRAJAM DENGAN BUNGA BANGKAI?!!! KAU PIKIR AKU INI IBLIS HAH?!! DASAR BRENGSEK!!!" Wajah Bakura memerah. Ia benar-benar begitu marah. Semua hanya bisa melongo dan bingung. Pegasus mulai angkat bicara.

"uhh....sepertinya terjadi kesalahan disini Bakura-boy....."

"TIDAK!!! INI TIDAK SALAH!!! DI...DIA ADALAH KETURUNAN DARI IBLIS ZORC!!!! SANG PENGUASA NERAKA!!! I..IA HARUS SEGERA DIMUSNAHKAN!!! DUNIA BERADA DI AMBANG KEHANCURAN!!!! OOOAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!" Shadi mulai histeris dan kembali menggoyang-goyangkan dupanya di hadapan Bakura. Ia mulai melakukan sebuah tarian aneh dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ala india. Semua hanya bisa menatap Shadi dengan pandangan aneh.

"siapa dia? Mengapa kau menambah satu orang gila lagi di wisma ini Pegasus?!!!" Kaiba begitu emosi dan menatap Pegasus dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"umm....di..dia bukan orang gila Kaiba-boy, a...aku menyewa jasanya agar ia bisa memusnahkan aura-aura negatif yang ada di wisma imutku ini. dengan begitu, Yugi-boy tidak akan pindah dari sini....."

"huh? A...aura negatif? A...agar aku tidak pindah?" Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri. Sepertinya ada kesalahan asumsi yang terjadi saat ini.

"BRENGSEK!!!! MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU BEDEBAH TENGIK!!! ARRGGHH!!!" Bakura terlihat kelabakan dengan Shadi yang terus merajamnya dengan bunga dan menyembur-nyemburkan air ludah padanya. Semua kembali sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"umm....sepertinya kita harus menghentikan orang ini dari Bakura dan sebelum Bakura benar-benar membunuh orang ini....." gumam Jou singkat. Semua hanya bisa setuju dengan hal itu.

-------20 Menit Kemudian-------

"ja...jadi, Yugi-boy akan tetap pindah dari sini meskipun Yugi-boy tidak mau begitu? Jadi Yugi-boy TERPAKSA PINDAH?!! HUWAAAAAAHHH!!!" Pegasus mulai menangis saat Yugi menjelaskan situasinya pada semuanya. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari mahasiswa teladan itu, berbagai macam respon mulai terlihat.

"maafkan aku Pegasus-san. Aku sungguh tak ingin pindah dari sini. Tempat ini sudah memberikan banyak sekali kenangan berharga padaku. Aku tak akan melupakan kalian semua....." Yugi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Semua hanya bisa terdiam dengan hal itu. bahkan Yami hanya bisa menatapnya dengan paras yang terlihat pilu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Walaupun paras kembarannya itu tidak terbaca tapi Yugi tahu persis bahwa mantan partnernya itu menyimpan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Ia mulai merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"huff!! Sekarang sudah jelas kan bahwa culun akan tetap pindah dari sini meskipun kau memanggil seribu paranormal sekalipun!!! Sebaiknya, kau jangan pernah memanggil orang gila itu lagi Pegasus!!! Jika sampai kau memanggil pria bernama Shandal(?) itu lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya!!!" semua mulai sweatdrop dengan hal itu. Pegasus mencoba meluruskan pernyataan housematenya itu.

"umm....Kura-boy, pria tadi bernama Shadi-boy...."

"ah!! Terserahlah!! Persetan dengan namanya!! Aku tak peduli!!" dengus Bakura kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Jou lalu menatap kearah kekasihnya. Kaiba terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan pada Jou. Jou mulai mengerti apa maksud dari pria brunette itu. Setelah keheningan terjadi beberapa saat, ia lalu mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Yugi yang saat ini sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ryou.

"Yug, umm.....bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Yugi terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. ia tahu bahwa kawannya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padanya. Di saat ia akan merespon pertanyaan kawannya itu, kekasihnya sudah langsung menyela pembicaraan.

"berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk berbicara pada Yugi-kun, Jou? Aku harap kalian bisa cepat karena aku dan Yugi-kun harus mengemasi barang-barang kami. Dan aku benci sendiri di kamar tanpa Yugi-kun....." dengan itu Ryou mulai memangku tubuh kecil Yugi dan mendekap tubuh roommatenya dengan sangat erat. Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak melihat sisi posesif kekasihnya itu. Jou dan Kaiba sungguh tidak senang dengan pemandangan itu. bahkan Yami terlihat mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat hingga urat dan otot tangannya mulai terlihat. Ia benar-benar begitu marah. Ia tak terima Aibounya direbut oleh orang lain seperti ini. Kaiba yang melihat itu mulai menepuk bahu sepupunya. Ia hanya bisa menyuruh sepupunya itu untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan beberapa pesan perpisahan pada Yugi." Jou mengatakan dengan begitu tenang. Walau begitu, bisa dipastikan bahwa Jou saat ini juga sedang menahan amarahnya. Ryou mulai tersenyum mendengar itu.

"baiklah jika begitu. Jangan lama-lama ya Yugi-kun....." dengan itu, Ryou mulai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung. Walau sudah sebulan ia dan Ryou menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun Yugi tak akan pernah bisa merasa nyaman jika di dekat roommatenya itu. Ryou bahkan terus saja mencoba untuk membujuk Yugi agar ia bisa menidurinya namun, Yugi selalu saja memiliki beribu-ribu alasan untuk dapat mengelak permintaan Ryou. Ia masih belum siap menyerahkan kesuciannya itu pada kekasihnya. Dan mungkin ia tak akan pernah bisa siap.

Yugi lalu mulai menatap Yami secara diam-diam. Saat ini kembarannya itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan sepupunya di ujung lorong. Yugi hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh harap. Ia sudah memiliki sebuah angan-angan tersendiri.

'mungkin satu-satunya orang yang akan mendapatkan kesucianku adalah dirimu......partnerku......' batin Yugi sedih. Ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia masih mencintai kembarannya itu.

"ayo Yug, ikut kami....." Jou mulai menepuk bahu kawannya itu dengan lembut. Honda dan Anzu terlihat menganggukkan kepala mereka pada Yugi. Yugi hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai beranjak menuju ke taman bersama dengan ketiga kawan baiknya itu.

Yami dan Kaiba hanya bisa menatap langkah Yugi dan yang lainnya menuju ke taman depan. Yami terus menatap kembarannya itu dengan perasaan sedih. Saat ini ia hanya ingin memeluk Yugi dan tidak ingin melepasnya. Ia begitu merindukan kehangatan Aibounya itu.

"percayakan semuanya pada Tuhan, Atem. Semoga saja semua permasalahan ini berakhir dengan pemecahan yang terbaik." Yami hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mendengar itu. ia lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Yugi yang saat ini sudah hampir keluar dari lorong wisma.

'jangan tinggalkan aku Aibou......'

-------Kamar Yugi-------

Malam itu, Ryou terlihat membereskan beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapannya. Ia juga masih menunggu kekasihnya untuk kembali.

"kenapa Yugi lama sekali?" dengan perasaan was-was, Ryou mulai mondar-mondir seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Selang tak lama kemudian, ia mulai tersenyum. Ia tersenyum saat ia membayangkan hari jadi pertunangannya dengan Yugi nantinya.

"aku tak menyangka setelah ini aku dan Yugi akan resmi bertunangan. Setelah kami menamatkan bangku kuliah kami, kami akan menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama-sama......sungguh sebuah moment yang begitu menyenangkan. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Yugi....." Ryou terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia mulai mendekap kalung pemberian Yugi dengan sangat erat. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa harapannya itu tercapai. Harapan agar ia bisa selalu bersama dengan pahlawan hatinya itu untuk selamanya.

"tapi......mengapa sampai saat ini, Yugi masih tak bisa sepenuhnya mencintaiku? Aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya ia masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Yami. ini tidak adil!! Mengapa selalu saja ada orang yang merusak kebahagiaanku?!! Mengapa membuat Yugi sepenuhnya mencintaiku begitu sulit sekali? Mengapa?!!"

Kedua tangannya mulai terkepal dengan begitu erat. Ryou mulai tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak lama, sebuah senyuman mulai tersimpul di wajahnya.

"aku yakin bahwa aku pasti akan dapat membuat Yugi mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah waktu. Ya.....hanya sebuah waktu dan usaha. Kau pasti akan mencintaiku sepenuhnya Yugi.......sama seperti aku yang selalu mencintaimu. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia....."

Ryou mulai tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia terus tenggelam dalam dunia angan-angannya. Ia sungguh terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Berbicara sendiri. Memikirkan pemecahan sendiri. Bertanya dan lalu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Dan ia selalu saja menyimpan sebuah optimisme yang diluar batas. Namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu. selama ia bisa meraih tujuannya dan mendapatkan hati pahlawan kecilnya itu, ia tak peduli. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai roommatenya itu. seseorang yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya semenjak kecil. Dan ia yakin, ia pasti akan dapat membuat Yugi bahagia bersamanya.

"ya...harapanku pasti tercapai....aku yakin itu...."

Tok!! Tok!! Tok!!

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuat Ryou terbuyar dari lamunannya. Memahami realitas itu, Ryou mulai tersenyum. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia segera beranjak menuju pintu dan mulai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat.

"kenapa kau lama sekali Yugi-kun?!! Aku sudah menung...." Ryou sungguh terbelalak dengan figur yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Figur yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Namun figur itu adalah seseorang yang sudah pernah menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri.

"aku harap kau berkenan menerima kunjunganku......adikku."

To Be Continued........

Yugi sudah berada dalam situasi terjepit untuk segera meninggalkan wisma dan bertunangan dengan Ryou. Di tengah-tengah masa itu, begitu banyak yang menyayangkan keputusan Yugi. Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa maksud kedatangan sosok figur yang saat ini sudah berada di hadapan Ryou? Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Stay tune in the next chapter.

Yami : maaf atas keterlambatan update dalam chapter ini. Author gaje kita saat ini sedang sakit dan terjangkit penyakit *Beep* sehingga ia tidak memungkinkan untuk update sesuai jadwalnya. Semoga para reader sekalian bisa memaklumi atas segala gangguan teknis yang terjadi. Dan semoga chapter yang tidak jelas ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para pemirsa sekalian. Author akan tetap berusaha untuk update secepatnya walaupun mungkin tidak serutin biasanya. Oke, karena saat ini dia sedang tepar, biar kami yang membalas balasan reviewnya

Marik : hei!! Tunggu dulu!! Kenapa penyakitnya disensor?!!

Yami : -_- privacy dodol....

Marik : oh...

Yugi : ^__^ wokeh, balasan review :

**To Vichan91312 :**

Yami : wow!! Aku dapat pendukung!! Thanks!! Aibou will always be mine!!

Ryou : sepertinya pereview yang ini tidak terlalu suka denganku.... T_T (nangis darah)

Bakura : heh, yang kulakukan di kamar duo Psycho itu? masa sih sadis? Aku kan hanya membuat kedua jasad mereka menyerupai rel kereta api....

All : (sweatdrop)

Yugi : ^__^ arigato ne buat reviewnya Vi-chan!!

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Malik : woi Ryou!! Dia sepertinya lebih membencimu daripada pereview yang sebelumnya....

Ryou : TT_TT astojim.....cintaku pada Yugi-kun sungguh sangat tulus tahu!! Hiks!! Mengapa nggak ada yang ngerestuin sih!!! MENGAPA?!!! (langsung mojok, suram)

Marik : eh, Kur(?) katanya loe disuruh ngedidik adik loe yang bener!!

Bakura : -_- ntar kusuruh Ryou les deh, biar lulus SPMB(?)

Malik : -_-' jadi kagak nyambung deh.....

Yami : O_O heck? Punya anak?? Aibou, kau bisa hamil??

Yugi : (sweatdrop) Err.....gimana ya? terima kasih untuk reviewnya Kurii-chan!! ^__^

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Bakura : -_- hmm.....yang ini malah pengen ngebunuh kau, Ryou.....

Ryou : (air mata udah jadi air terjun tingkat lebay) hiks....kau kejam memberiku peran seperti ini Author!! T_T sebenarnya Author kita itu seorang Heartshipper atau Heartbasher sih?!!

Yami : -_- dua-duanya.....bahkan aku ragu apakah dia benar-benar puzzleshipper ataukah puzzlebasher.....

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Jou : ^___^ arigato untuk reviewnya Sora-san!!! Tetep semangat ya!! Ganbatte ne!!

**To coolkid4869 :**

Kaiba : hei lo!! Beraninya ngatain gue om-om!!! You!! You son of a.......denah(?)!!!

Yami : -_- mending om-om, aku malah dikatain Alay? Huff, mana aku disuruh nangis terus lagi!!

Yugi : hmm.....cincinnya dikatain sampah ya? Sebenarnya pengen sih aku buang nih cincin, tapi sayang banget nih. Kalau dijual lumayan lho!! ^__^

Ryou : T_T kejam.....

Rafael : O_O wow!! Amelda, Varon!! Obsesi dangdut kita terekpose bok!!!

Amelda : O_O WHOT!!! OUW MAI GOAT!!! NOOOOOO!!! PADAHAL IMPIAN KITA KAN NGEBENTUK TRIO MACAN GENERASI DUA!!! DX (lebay)

Varon : (masa bodo dan tetap berjoged) sahara~ kasihku~ mantap coy!!! Ih'hiii!!! Wakakakakakakak!! Ayo bos Dartz!! Kita goyang ngebor yuk!! Yohoo!!! Asoy bok!!! XD

Dartz : -_- aku lebih suka goyang gergaji.....

All : (sweatdrop)

Jou : ^_^ terima kasih buat reviewnya coolkid-san!! Tetap semangat ya!!

**To Ryuu No Kami :**

Bakura : (smirk) prince of Psycho eh? Boleh.....boleh juga. Ayo kita bantai Pegasus.....

Pegasus : O_O ASTOJIM!! SHADIE-BOY!!! HELP ME!!! DX

Shadi : (sweatdrop) klien gue kok jadi sarap gini sih?

Yugi : arigato buat reviewnya Ryuu-kun!!! XDD dan.....(tatapan horor) awas jika meminta lemon....(bawa golok)

Yami : (pucat, sweatdrop)

**To Shara Serenia :**

Bakura : oh jadi ini pereview yang sepertinya 'terobsesi' denganku?

Yami : loe ditawarin jadi anggota haremnya dia lho!!

Bakura : -_- setelah aku berhasil ngeraep Ryou, aku gabung deh.....

Ryou : (sweatdrop)

Yami : eh? Borgol? Aku pinjam donk!!! (pervert smirk) OUCHH!!! TAT (Dijotos Yugi)

Yugi : mesum parah kau ini!!! dasar bejat!!! Pasti nular dari bapaknya nih!!!

Aknamkanon : (sweatdrop)

Kaiba : thanks for the review Shara-san!!!

**To Nonohana Kizure :**

Bakura : hmm....ternyata ada yang seneng ama seni kata-kata kotor gue!! Ahahaha!! XDD

Ryou : aku ketuker kepribadian ama Kura? Iya kali ya?

Kaiba : hmm.....nonjok Ryou terus-terusan? Pengennya sih tapi....

Bakura : (melototin Kaiba) ape lo botok?!!

Kaiba : (melototin Bakura) diem lo bolot!!!

Pegasus : ya ampiun!! Aku masih hidup bok!! Jangan dibunuh donks akiu!!! Hiks T_T

Yugi : terima kasih buat reviewnya Nonohana-san!! ^__^

**To Dechan-aishiro :**

Ryou : yang ini juga benci ama aku T_T aku nggak jahat kok!! Cuman sedikit posesif ama Yugi-kun alias Yuu-chan...

Pegasus : TT_TT teganya bok!! Aku disangka udah tewas!! Aku masih sehat buger lho!!

Bakura : -_- wow!! Loe cinta ma gue ya? Sorry kalau gue buruk nih.....(langsung jadi ooc) don't stop loving me baby!! XDD

Yami : (sweatdrop) hmm....Author emang guru . De-chan mau nggak diajarin ama Author? Hehehe....

Yugi : ^__^ thanks for the review!! Ficnya tetep bersabar menunggu ya. Author masih sakit. Wokeh!! Arigato ne!!

**To ArcXora :**

Yugi : O.O merasa bersalah di fb? Jangan sedih Xora-san!! (langsung peluk-peluk Xora-san)

Yami : T_T enaknya bisa dipeluk Aibou..... (iri)

Ryou : O_O WECKS!!! A..Arwahnya Devil ngikutin aku terus!! Huwaa!!! T_T

Yugi : Arigato ne Xora-san!! gambarnya kami tunggu lho!! ^__^

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Kaiba : -_- aku yakin dari sekian banyaknya pereview, yang ini adalah yang paling bernapsu bunuh si Ryou

Ryou : (ngamuk gaje) kenapa sih nggak ada yang dukung heartshipping?!! Aku dan Yuu-chan begitu serasi tau!! Sama-sama imut, sama-sama hikari, sama-sama innocents(?), sama-sama manisnya!!! Dukung kami donk!!! DX

Yami : -_- cih!! Aibou tercipta hanya untukku tau!! Pergi sana lo ke Bakura!!!

Yugi : O_O WHOT!!!! Adegan raep?!! (blush, langsung kabur)

Yami : Aibou pakai malu-malu segala. Aku jadi makin pengen nyerang(?) dia nih.... =3=

Jou : ^__^ paparazzi ditunggu aja ya, arigato ne Haru-chan!!!

**To Devil 'HEAVEN' :**

Kaiba : -_- gomen jika chapter kemarin membuat anda begitu panas dingin.....

Yami : O_O silsilahnya keluarganya begitu membingungkan.....

Yugi : Author bahkan ampe coret-coret di kertas buat nyusun silsilah itu lho

Marik : -_- dan Author malah makin kagak nyambung....

Malik : (sweatdrop)

Yugi : arigato buat reviewnya Evil-san!!! ^__^

**To Kuzu here Kuzu There :**

Ryou : O_O hmm....kemana sisi polosku pergi? Kemana ya? (langsung nyari di bawah kolong jembatan)

Jou : -_- Ryou idiot deh.....

Yami : kissnya hot? Padahal aku sudah bolak-balik ngebujuk Author untuk membuatkanku scene raep. Hiks.....tidak terealisasi.....author geblek!!! TT_TT (disambit Author)

Yugi : hmm.....masa lalu tendershipping ya? Sebentar lagi mungkin terkuak. Tunggu aja XDD

Bakura : hmm....dapetin Ryou? Doain aja, mudah-mudahan gue bisa ngeraep tuh pria jalang(?) n hamil di luar nikah.....

All : (sweatdrop)

Yami : Arigato untuk reviewnya Kuzu-san!!

**To ka hime cullen :**

Malik : eh, yam lo mau nggak dikasih ke Ka-san?

Yami : =_= gomenasai Ka-san, aku masih cinta mati ama Aibou.....

Malik : -_- capek deh....

Yugi : arigato buat reviewnya!! Thanks udah di add ya Ka-san!! ^__^

**To Din-chan :**

Yugi : ^_^ wai!! Ada pendatang baru!! Selamat datang Din-chan!! (tebar-tebar confetti)

Yami : hehe, emang bukan perasaan anda aja, Author emang memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk menggunakan kata 'mulai' secara lebay. Author akan berusaha untuk menguranginya. Thanks telah diingatkan ya.

Ryou : T_T tuh kan!! aku dikatain penganggu!! Kenapa sih nggak ada yang dukung hubunganku dengan Yuu-chan?!! Padahal kami kan sama-sama imutnya, sama-sama manisnya, sama-sama....

Malik : -_- duh!! Cerewet lo Ryou!! Wokeh, thanks buat reviewnya Din-chan!!! XDD

**To**** Dewi-Shii~Loverz!! XD :**

Yami : wow, pendatang baru lagi nih (tebar-tebar confetti)

Bakura : hmm...fic ini lebih hot dari save my darkness heart. Terang aja nona. Rated fic ini kan M jadi otomatis lebih hot....

Ryou : dari pereview pertama ampe sekarang semuanya pengen bunuh aku!! Hiks!! Aku jadi terbuang gini....T_T

Yugi : ^__^ arigato buat reviewnya Dewi-san!!!

**To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain :** Arigato ne baby!!! XDD (disayat)

Yugi : jangan lupa sebelum pergi, review ulang seperti biasa!! Segala pertanyaan, kritik bangunan, saran semuanya diterima!!

Yami : -_- flame kali ini akan dibuat untuk bakar-bakar jemurannya tetangga

Yugi : (sweatdrop) wokeh!! Arigato!! See you all in the next chapter!! ^__^


	30. Chapter 30 : Another Mistake

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Beware of semi **RAPE** scene in the last part, hampir tak ada humor sama sekali!!! 90% Fokus pada masa lalu tendershipping, chapter garing (perasaan dari dulu garing terus deh??) beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 30-------

Another Mistake

"Ada apa Atem?"

"huh?"

"dari tadi kau terlihat melamun." Kaiba mulai curiga dengan keadaan sepupunya itu. semenjak kekasihnya membawa Yugi dan yang lainnya untuk berbicara diluar, ia membawa sepupunya menuju ke taman belakang. Semenjak itulah Yami terlihat melamun dan terdiam.

"tadi......aku melihat Bakura mendatangi kamar Yugi....."

"mendatangi kamar Yugi?" Kaiba menautkan alisnya. Yami hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"untuk apa dia ke kamar Yugi?"

Yami menghela nafasnya. "sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Ryou." ujarnya singkat.

"pada Ryou?" Kaiba semakin tidak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan sepupunya. Yami kembali menghela nafasnya dan menatap pria brunette di sampingnya itu dengan cukup serius.

"ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus diluruskan diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah urusan masa lalu....."

-------Kamar Yugi-------

"mau apa kau kemari?!"

Pertanyaan itu begitu dingin. Ryou tak pernah merasakan sebuah amarah yang sedalam ini dalam hidupnya. Disaat ia menunggu kedatangan orang yang ia cintai, kini figur yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya justru sesosok orang yang sudah pernah membuat hidupnya menjadi hancur. Amarah tertinggi itu hanya akan muncul saat ia berhadapan dengan satu figur. Kakaknya sendiri.

"kau tahu bahwa ada beberapa hal yang harus diluruskan diantara kita Ryou!!"

"hal apalagi?!! Tak ada yang perlu diluruskan!! Semuanya sudah jelas Bakura!! selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi iblis yang akan selalu menghancurkan hidupku!!" Bakura mengernyit mendengar perkataan dingin adiknya itu. ia tahu mengapa kembarannya itu bisa begitu marah padanya. Sumbu kemarahan itu berawal dari sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu. Sebuah masa lalu yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba melupakan hal itu, ia tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan bekasnya. Sebuah bekas kesakitan yang permanent. Sebuah pengkhianatan.

"sekeras apapun kau mengelak, kau tetap milikku Ryou.....aku sudah bosan berdiam diri dan melihatmu berbuat seenaknya. Kau tak akan bisa lari dan menghindar. Kau akan tetap menjadi milikku selamanya....." dengan penuh emosional, Bakura mulai mencengkram bahu kembarannya itu dengan erat. Ryou mencoba berontak dan langsung menyentak cengkraman kakaknya.

"lepaskan aku!!!"

"Ry...Ryou dengarkan aku!! Aku tahu bahwa perbuatanku sungguh kelewatan waktu itu, a...aku...."

"aku bilang, lepaskan aku!!! Hah, jangan kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan Bakura!! kau hanyalah seorang bajingan dan seorang pengecut!!!" dengan segenap tenaganya, Ryou berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan Bakura. ia kembali menatap tajam ke arah kembarannya itu. amarah dalam dirinya semakin lama semakin memuncak.

"kau tahu? kesalahan waktu itu adalah kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupku. hidupku sungguh hancur akibat perbuatan busukmu Bakura!! aku menyesal pernah percaya padamu!!!"

"Ryou....."

"aku sungguh percaya padamu.....semua sudah kuserahkan padamu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau hancurkan kepercayaanku!! Kau hancurkan perasaanku!! Kau membuatku berubah menjadi seperti ini!! brengsek kau!!!" Ryou hanya bisa memaki dengan penuh emosi. Bakura hanya bisa tertunduk merasa bersalah. Ia tahu bahwa semua ini berawal dari kepicikan pemikirannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tega melakukan pengkhianatan pada orang yang ia cintai. Andai saja waktu terulang kembali, ia ingin memperbaiki mimpi buruk itu.

Flashback

Semenjak Yugi pindah ke kota Domino dan pergi dari kehidupan Ryou, Ryou memutuskan untuk hidup menyendiri. Ia sungguh tak sanggup dengan seluruh perlakuan keras yang diberikan kedua orang tua angkatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kabur. Kabur dengan harapan untuk bertemu Yugi suatu saat nanti.

Di umur 16 tahun, ia sudah dapat mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri. Ia bekerja sambilan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. Beruntung kejeniusan yang dimilikinya dihargai dengan sebuah beasiswa. Ia bisa melanjutkan bangku sekolahnya tanpa campur tangan dari asuhan orang tua angkatnya. Namun kehidupan tak berjalan mulus seperti yang pria albino itu harapkan. Cobaan bertubi-tubi terus melandanya.

"hei!! Jangan lari kau mayat!!! Serahkan kalung itu pada kami!!" suara yang begitu kasar dan berat itu terus saja mengalun bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari. Dengan nafas tersengal, Ryou berusaha untuk menjauh dari sumber suara itu.

"jangan lari kau anak kecil!!! Cepat serahkan kalung berbatu diamond itu pada kami!!!"

"tidak!! Tidak akan pernah kuserahkan!!!" Ryou bersikeras. Ia terus saja berlari dan menggenggam kalung pemberian pahlawannya itu. semenjak kepergian Yugi, ia selalu saja menjadi sarang preman. Sudah tak ada lagi yang melindunginya. Ia harus bertahan dengan segala perlakuan kekerasan yang ia terima. Sebuah kalung berbatu diamond biru yang ia kenakan, sering kali menjadi incaran para preman disekolahnya. Kalung berbandul itu merupakan barang yang begitu berharga dan cukup bernilai. Ryou tak ingin menghilangkan bahkan menjual kalung itu sekalipun kehidupannya begitu sulit. Ia lebih baik kelaparan jika dibandingkan dengan terjualnya kalung Yugi sehingga berganti menjadi uang. Ia tak akan pernah menjualnya sekalipun kalung itu bernilai tinggi. Ia bertekad untuk menyimpan kalung itu sampai akhir. Sampai ia menemukan Yugi lagi.

"hah!! kau tak akan bisa lolos mayat!! Kau sudah terkepung sekarang!!" pernyataan itu menjadi kenyataan. Saat ini Ryou benar-benar dikepung oleh beberapa preman yang tubuhnya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari dirinya. Ryou tak dapat berkutik. Dengan perasaan takut, ia terus mengenggam kalung Yugi dengan sangat erat.

"tak akan pernah kuserahkan kalung ini pada kalian, meskipun kalian membunuhku sekalipun!!"

"hooo....punya nyali juga kau mayat. Jika itu maumu, kami semua tak akan segan-segan meremukkan jasadmu sekarang juga!!"

Ryou hanya bisa tertunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia terus mendekap kalung Yugi dengan begitu erat. Ia sungguh tak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu lemah. Ia begitu membutuhkan Yugi. Untuk melindunginya. Untuk menemaninya. Untuk mencintainya. Namun roda takdir berkata lain. Ia harus masuk ke dalam alur kehidupan yang baru.

"menyingkir darinya!!! Dasar kalian anak-anak tengik!!" sumber suara yang terdengar baritone mulai terdengar dari arah samping. seluruh preman mulai melihat kearah sumber suara itu. di sana terlihat sesosok pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang sebahu. Ia berkulit gelap. Dari perawakannya, ia tidak terlihat seperti orang Asia.

"sebaiknya kalian jauhi dia dan segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku mematahkan leher kalian satu persatu!!!" suara garang itu membuat seluruh preman yang mengepung Ryou menjadi gentar. Perawakan pria yang mengancamnya sungguh terlihat seram bak kriminal. Pada akhirnya mereka semua berlari dan kabur. Ryou hanya bisa tertunduk dengan seluruh perasaan takut yang menghantuinya. Pria yang baru saja menolongnya itu mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arahnya.

"......Akefia? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A...Akefia?" Ryou hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahinya. Ia lalu menatap pria yang menolongnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Mengapa orang yang baru saja menolongnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Akefia'?

Pria tersebut juga terlihat mengernyutkan dahinya saat melihat respon Ryou. Dari reaksinya, pria albino itu terlihat seperti tidak mengenalinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai menyadari beberapa perbedaan yang ada pada diri seseorang yang baru saja ia selamatkan itu. ia menyadari bahwa kini orang yang ia tolong itu bukanlah seseorang yang ia tahu.

"ah, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku salah orang. Uhh....kau tidak apa-apa nak?" pria tersebut mencoba untuk menenangkan Ryou.

Ryou mulai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "a...aku tak apa-apa tuan. Te...terima kasih sudah menolongku...."

"baguslah jika begitu. Tadi kebetulan aku lewat dan melihatmu dikepung preman-preman tadi. Syukurlah aku tiba tepat waktu. Ah, siapa namamu nak? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pria tersebut bertanya dengan begitu ramah. Ryou merasa tenang dengan perlakuan itu.

"a..aku sedang mencari jalan pulang. Kebetulan jalan ini lebih cepat menuju tempat tinggalku. Oh, ya namaku Ryou. Bakura Ryou. Senang bisa berjumpa dengan anda..." Ryou mulai membungkuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

"Bakura?" pria tersebut terlihat terkejut. Ryou menatap figur itu dengan pandangan heran.

"a...apa ada yang salah dengan namaku tuan?"

"ah, ti...tidak. kebetulan namamu sama dengan nama margaku. Perkenalkan nak, aku Bakura Touzoku. Panggil saja aku Touzoku." Ryou mulai tersenyum mendengar itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"oh ya, ma...maaf jika pertanyaanku terkesan tidak sopan tapi mengapa tuan maksudku Touzoku-san tadi memanggilku.......Akefia?" figur itu tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepala mendengar itu.

"tadi aku kira kau adalah putraku. Kau begitu mirip dengan putraku, Ryou-kun." Ryou hanya bisa terbelalak dengan hal itu. ia tak menyangka ada seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya. Bahkan nama pun sama. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang sangat langka.

"oh.....begitu......"

"mungkin lain waktu, kau bisa kuperkenalkan padanya. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu. Mungkin saja pertemuan kita ini adalah takdir ya....." Touzoku mulai tertawa lepas. Dibalik perawakannya yang terlihat begitu keras dan garang ternyata ia memiliki sisi yang ramah. Ryou mulai tersenyum mendengar hal itu. ia tahu bahwa figur yang berada di hadapannya saat ini mungkin adalah orang yang dapat mengubah jalan hidupnya. Namun, Ryou tak akan pernah tahu hal apalagi yang akan melandanya di kemudian hari.

--------------

"To...Touzoku-san? A...apa ini sungguh tidak apa-apa? A...aku sudah banyak menyusahkan Touzoku-san....." Ryou terlihat canggung. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Touzoku dua bulan yang lalu, mereka berdua menjadi sering berkonfrontasi. Tiap kali Ryou dalam bahaya karena ancaman preman saat itulah Touzoku muncul. Mereka berdua semakin lama menjadi semakin akrab. Akibat dari intensitas sosialisasi itu, Touzoku sudah menganggap Ryou seperti anaknya sendiri.

"sudah saatnya kau mendapat sebuah penghidupan yang layak Ryou.....aku sungguh tak keberatan mejadikanmu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku. Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri." Ryou sungguh tertegun mendengar itu. saat ini Touzoku sudah memintanya untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Menjadi putra angkatnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak terjamah dengan sentuhan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tentu saja ia tak akan membuang kesempatan ini. sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali memiliki keluarga.

Mereka berdua saat ini sudah masuk ke dalam kediaman Bakura. sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana untuk sebuah keluarga yang minimalis. Ryou melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Touzoku mulai melayangkan senyum lembut pada putra angkat barunya itu.

"semoga kau tak keberatan tinggal ditempat seperti ini Ryou...."

"keberatan? Tentu saja tidak Touzoku-san, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." ujar Ryou lembut.

Touzoku mulai melipat kedua tangannya. "Ryou, ingat kau sudah menjadi putraku sekarang. Panggil saja aku ayah." Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala dengan hal itu.

"siapa lagi ini? mengapa kau begitu senang memelihara sampah, orang tua?" perkataan yang begitu kasar dan dingin itu membuat Touzoku dan Ryou mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang figur yang saat ini mendatangi mereka. Dalam sekejap Ryou mulai terbelalak melihat figur itu. Touzoku memicingkan kedua matanya pada figur yang tak lain adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

"jaga bicaramu, Akefia!!!"

Sesosok figur bernama Akefia itu hanya bisa melayangkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu dingin dan sinis. Ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai memicingkan matanya pada Ryou. Seketika itu, Ryou sempat terkejut dengan kontak pandangan itu. ia masihlah tercengang dengan keidentikan dan kemiripan yang ada pada dirinya dengan sosok figur yang menatapnya. Ia seakan melihat bayangan cerminnya sendiri.

"mulai sekarang Ryou akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. kau harus bisa menghormati Ryou sebagai adikmu...." ucap Touzoku dingin. Ia begitu benci dengan perlakuan berani yang dilayangkan oleh anak kandungnya sendiri.

"hah, aku tak menyangka ditengah kondisi keluarga kita yang seperti ini, kau masih saja mau memungut anak jalanan seperti ini....."

"Akefia!!!"

"cih, terserahlah orang tua. Aku tak ingin ikut campur." Dengan itu, Akefia segera beranjak keluar dari rumah dengan cara yang teramat kasar. Ryou hanya bisa mengernyit dengan suara pintu yang dihantamkan dengan keras oleh kembarannya itu. kini ia hanya bisa pasrah memiliki seorang kakak semacam itu.

"dia......Bakura Akefia. Satu-satunya putra kandungku. Maafkan atas perlakuannya. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pria yang baik namun semenjak sepeninggalan ibunya, ia berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini. tenang saja Ryou, aku berjanji Akefia tak akan bisa menyakitimu. Aku berani memastikan akan hal itu." Touzoku mencoba meyakinkan putra angkatnya. Ryou hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya dengan lemah dan menerima nasib baru yang menimpanya mulai dari sekarang.

Semenjak itu, Ryou harus menjalani hari-harinya dalam keluarga Touzoku. Ia pun dipindahkan ke sekolah yang lebih elit dan layak agar Ryou terhindar dari ancaman preman. Ia kini menempuh pendidikan di satu sekolah yang sama dengan kembarannya. Namun setahun berlalu, Bakura tetap berlaku dingin pada Ryou. Ia bahkan menganggap Ryou tidak eksist. Jika mereka berdua berkonfrontasi, keheninganlah yang selalu mewarnai konfrontasi itu. tak ada sebuah kesepakatan. Kesepakatan untuk menerima kehadiran satu sama lain. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, roda takdir kembali berputar ke haluan yang berbeda. Keadaan itu ternyata tak selamanya menjadi absolut. Ryou harus kembali terseret ke dalam haluan takdir yang berbeda lagi.

"hei, kau adiknya Bakura kan?" lagi-lagi beberapa preman kembali menghadang Ryou. Ryou kembali terjepit dan tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Ingin sekali ia mempelajari ilmu bela diri agar ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri namun faktor kelemahan fisiknyalah yang menjadi sebuah penghalang.

"katakan pada Bakura untuk segera mengembalikan uang kami!! Aku tahu kakakmu yang brengsek itu yang telah mencurinya dari kami!! Iya kan?!!" salah satu dari preman itu mulai mencengkram leher Ryou dengan kasar. Ryou hanya bisa memberontak secara lemah.

"le...lepaskan aku.....a..aku ti...tidak tahu...."

"hah!! sudah diam!! Kau kan adiknya!! bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu tentang perlakuan kakakmu sendiri hah?!! dasar pathetic!!! Kakak dan adik sama saja!!"

"brengsek!! Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan dia, bedebah!! Tak ada yang bisa mengimbangiku!!" sumber suara yang terdengar kasar itu mulai menyela tepat disaat para preman itu hendak menghajar Ryou. Semua mulai menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan saat ini sudah didapati seorang Akefia Bakura sedang melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang tatapan pembunuh.

"lepaskan anak itu. dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah kita." Perkataan Bakura begitu dingin. Nada ancaman terasa di dalam perkataannya. para preman itu mulai tersenyum sinis melihat kehadiran Bakura. pada akhirnya, target yang mereka nantikan telah muncul.

"akhirnya datang juga kau Bakura. cepat segera serahkan uang kami yang telah kau curi dengan tidak terhormat itu!!" geram salah satu preman itu. Bakura mulai tertawa dengan begitu liciknya seraya kembali menantang ke arah musuh-musuhnya.

"hah, coba saja ambil dariku brengsek....."

Kejadian itu begitu cepat terjadi tepat dihadapan Ryou. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa kakak tirinya itu ternyata sudah membawa alat pembentengan diri berupa pisau. Para preman yang menerjangnya kini mulai gugur satu persatu. Beruntung tak ada yang kehilangan nyawa dalam insident itu. Ryou hanya bisa bernafas lega akan hal itu. karena siapa yang mau memiliki kakak seorang pembunuh? Ia yakin tak ada seorang pun yang ingin menjabat reputasi buruk semacam itu.

"te...terima kasih..." Ryou hanya bisa mengeluarkan perkataan itu dengan gemetar. Bakura mulai membuang muka mendengar itu.

"cih! Jangan salah paham orang lemah!! Aku kemari bukan untuk menolongmu!!" Bakura memang sungguh serius mengatakan hal itu. harga diri dan kebanggaannya selalu saja ia utamakan. Ryou hanya bisa terdiam. dalam hati, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena kesempatannya untuk diterima dan dipandang eksist oleh kakak tirinya ternyata masihlah ada. Dan ia pun bertekad dalam hati. Ia bertekad untuk meraih hati kembarannya itu. agar ia memiliki satu orang keluarga lagi selain Touzoku. Karena ia juga ingin memiliki seorang kakak yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

--------------

"uhh...ka...kakak...??"

"sudah kubilang panggil saja namaku, Ryou.......panggil saja aku Bakura......" bisikan dingin Bakura membuat Ryou mulai gemetar. Saat ini ia sudah berada dalam kontak terdekat yang pernah ia lakukan dengan kakaknya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Bakura terus saja menyelamatkan Ryou dari incaran bahaya. Walau Bakura selalu menggunakan motif harga diri saat menyelamatkan adiknya, namun pada akhirnya hatinya pun mulai luluh. Ryou selalu saja mengajaknya bicara di saat ia terdiam. Kembarannya itu selalu saja tersenyum padanya di saat ia merasakan marah. Dan adik tirinya itu selalu saja menemaninya di saat ia sendiri. Ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang berlebih semacam ini. ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa Tuhan ternyata masih saja mengirimkan sebuah cahaya padanya. Dan cahaya itu adalah adik tirinya sendiri.

Lambat laun rasa ketertarikannya pada adiknya sendiri berkembang menjadi suatu perasaan baru. Bakura semakin lama semakin mengingin Ryou. Ia ingin merasakan kembarannya itu seutuhnya. Ia ingin mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan juga segenap perasaan cintanya. Ia begitu bergantung pada Ryou. Karena adik tirinya itu satu-satunya orang yang masih mau memendam rasa percaya terhadapnya. Satu-satunya orang yang masih mau mengasihinya. Satu-satunya orang yang memberinya cahaya.

"kau tak keberatan kan, Ryou?"

"a...aku ha...hanya ingin ka...kau bahagia kakak uhh...maksudku Bakura....." dan dalam sekejap sang cahaya pun luluh. Dengan mudahnya ia pun menaklukan hati adik tirinya sendiri. Ia tahu mengapa ia bisa mudah meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan Ryou. Itu karena kembarannya juga membutuhkan kasih sayang. Sebuah kasih sayang dan perlindungan. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling membutuhkan itu. mereka haus akan cinta. Pada akhirnya mereka pun saling melengkapi, saling mengisi dan saling menyempurnakan satu sama lain. Mereka tak peduli dengan tindakan moral mereka sebagai dua bersaudara. Mereka hanya ingin menyatu. Menyatu dan tak terpisahkan sampai kapanpun.

Hubungan terlarang itu terus saja berlangsung. Mereka berdua begitu pintar menyembunyikan semuanya. Mereka pun terus terbuai dalam euphoria hingga melupakan campur tangan takdir. Sepandai apapun menyembunyikan bangkai, bau busuknya pastilah tercium jua. Suatu hari pun datang. Hari dimana mimpi buruk akan segera terjadi. Sebuah hari ditandainya perubahan haluan takdir yang baru.

"YA TUHAN!!! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?!!!"

Touzoku hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung saat ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan. Tepat di hadapan kedua matanya, sudah terdapat kedua putranya yang berada dalam keadaan yang begitu terlarang. Ia sungguh tak ingin sedikitpun mendeskripsikan keadaan itu. ia sungguh merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang bertugas untuk mendidik putranya. Ia mulai tenggelam dalam kekecewaan. Ia terus tenggelam dalam kekecewaan dan mulai mencoba bangkit melalui amarahnya.

"i...ini ti...tidak se...seperti yang kau pikirkan Ayah!!" Bakura terlihat panik. Bahkan Ryou mulai memasang ekspresi horor. Mereka tak pernah merasakan ketakutan dan rasa bersalah sedalam ini di dalam hidup mereka. Rasa malu mulai menyelimuti. Mereka sungguh malu membuat ayah mereka melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"aku tak menyangka selama ini kalian menyembunyikan hal ini padaku!!! Apa kalian tidak malu dengan perbuatan rendah kalian hah?!! aku benar-benar kecewa pada kalian berdua!!" Touzoku tak pernah merasakan amarah sebesar ini di dalam hatinya. Ia begitu marah. Ia begitu emosi, kecewa, sedih semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mungkin sungguh kecewa terhadap Akefia putra kandungnya karena putranya itu tak kunjung berubah. Namun, ia lebih kecewa lagi terhadap Ryou karena satu-satunya putra angkat yang paling ia percayai kini telah berani mengkhianatinya dan membuat putra kandungnya terjebak dalam situasi terlarang seperti ini.

Ryou mulai berlutut dan menyembah kaki ayahnya. Paras pucatnya kini mulai berurai air mata. Ia sungguh tak ingin membuat ayahnya menjadi begitu kecewa terhadapnya. Ia sungguh malu. Ia sungguh malu dan sangat merasa bersalah. Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan, ia mulai memanjatkan permohonan maaf pada ayah angkatnya itu.

"A...Ayah....ma....maafkan aku.....i..ini semua berada diluar kendali.....ka...kami saling mencintai Ayah...ka...kami...."

"jangan percaya padanya Ayah!! Dia berbohong!! Dia menjebakku!!" pernyataan mengejutkan itu mengalun dengan entengnya dari mulut Bakura. Ryou sungguh shock mendengar itu.

"apa maksudmu Akefia?" Touzoku mulai memicingkan matanya pada putranya. tanpa perasaan bersalah, Bakura mulai menciptakan sebuah kebohongan besar.

"semua ini terjadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ia menjebakku!! Ia memaksaku untuk menidurinya!! Ia terus saja membujukku ayah untuk melakukan perbuatan rendah ini!!!"

"APA?!!" Touzoku seakan tak percaya mendengar semua itu. Ryou, orang yang sudah ia kira sebagai putra yang ideal ternyata berani melakukan hal itu terhadap putra kandungnya. Dengan cepat ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah putra angkatnya. Disana, Ryou terlihat begitu shock dan menatap Bakura dengan pandangan sakit.

"kau bohong!!! Semuanya tidak seperti itu!! a...ayah, ia telah berbohong ayah!! Ia telah berbohong!!" Ryou mulai histeris. Ia sungguh kecewa. Selama ini ia telah percaya dengan Bakura. ia bahkan rela mengubur janjinya dengan Yugi agar ia dapat sepenuhnya mencintai Bakura. ia sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada kakak tirinya itu. namun, apa yang terjadi? Sebuah mimpi buruk kini menjadi balasannya. Distopia itu kini menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Ia harus kembali tenggelam dalam sebuah takdir yang pekat akan kehancuran.

"kupikir kau mencintaiku Bakura!!!" Ryou mulai menangis dan menjerit. Ia benar-benar begitu hancur. Ia tak pernah merasa terkhianati sampai seperti ini. Bakura hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat orang yang ia cintai itu disiksa dan diusir dengan cara yang tidak terhormat dari ayahnya. Touzoku tentu lebih mempercayai putra kandungnya. Karena ia sangat menyayangi Bakura melebihi siapapun juga. Bahkan rasa sayangnya terhadap putra angkatnya itu tak akan pernah sanggup mengalahkan rasa sayangnya terhadap putra kandungnya.

"ukh....Ba..Bakura!!" Ryou terus meronta dan menjerit. Ia terus menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan hancur. Ia terus saja diseret dengan paksa oleh Touzoku untuk segera angkat kaki dari kehidupan mereka. Bakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat itu. ia hanya bisa berbalik dan menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya. Ia juga merasakan sakit. Sakit karena ternyata ia lah pelaku pekhianatan ini.

"maafkan aku Ryou......."

End Of Flashback

"ayah jadi membenciku. Aku bahkan melupakan janjiku dengan Yugi-kun. Ini semua gara-gara kau!!! Teganya kau menghancurkan hidupku seperti ini!! aku sudah cukup sakit sekarang ini!!! ini semua karena ulahmu!! kau benar-benar iblis!!! Terkutuk!!!" air mata mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kedua mata coklat madu Ryou. Ia sungguh merasakan seluruh kehancuran total dalam mentalnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa cobaan selalu saja datang bertubi-tubi padanya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun apakah ia salah untuk menuntut hak kebahagiaannya?

"ma...maafkan aku Ryou...." Bakura tahu bahwa beribu-ribu permintaan maaf pun takkan sanggup untuk menebus kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada adiknya itu. ia tahu bahwa ia memanglah seorang bajingan pada awalnya. Namun, ia sungguh-sungguh merasakan sebuah penyesalan yang begitu mendalam. Semenjak ayahnya mengusir Ryou, ia kembali masuk ke dalam jalan hidup yang begitu rusak dan kelam. Ia semakin terpuruk tanpa cahaya adik tirinya itu. ia merasa hampa dan kosong. Pada akhirnya ia pun kabur, menjadi seorang anak punk jalanan, terus menikmati kerusakan hidupnya sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu Yami dan tinggal di wisma sennen. takdir seakan sudah mengatur segalanya. Secara tak sengaja, Ryou pun juga meninggali wisma sennen. namun sebuah interaksi tak pernah mereka lakukan hingga Yugi pun datang. dan itulah saat dimana ia harus segera bertindak. Bertindak untuk mempertahankan perasaan masa lalunya.

"Ryou....."

"aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu...." Ryou mendesis dengan begitu dingin. Ia mulai menatap tajam ke arah Bakura. tangan kini terkepal dengan sangat erat. Ia hanya ingin menghancurkan kakak tirinya itu sekarang juga. Kebencian dan dendam merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar begitu marah.

"sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu....."

Bakura sungguh tak terima dengan pengakuan itu. ia mulai emosi dan menatap tajam ke arah adiknya. "kau tahu bahwa kau masih mencintaiku Ryou!!! Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya!! Aku bisa melihat akan hal itu!!!"

"apa? Mencintaimu? Apa aku tak salah dengar hah?!! leluconmu itu tidak lucu brengsek!! Perasaanku sudah mati untukmu!! Aku hanya mencintai Yugi!! Dan selamanya mencintai Yugi!! Hanya Yugi!!! Yugi seorang!!"

"kau bohong!!" Bakura menggeram emosi. Ia tahu bahwa dalam hati adiknya itu, masihlah tersimpan sedikit perasaan untuknya. Dan ia akan melakukan agar perasaan itu bisa kembali hidup. Dengan cepat, Bakura mencengkram bahu kembarannya dan langsung menekan Ryou ke dinding terdekat. Ryou mulai terbelalak dengan kontak itu. jarak mereka kini terminimalisir hingga beberapa inchi saja.

"akan kubuktikan bahwa masih ada keraguan dalam hatimu itu adikku......walaupun kau sudah mencintai orang lain tapi kau tak akan bisa menyangkal bahwa masih ada sedikit perasaan yang kau rasakan untukku......perasaan seperti waktu itu......saat kita bersama....." belum sempat Ryou merespon lebih jauh lagi, dengan cepat, pria punk itu menempelkan bibirnya pada adik tirinya dan mencoba mengintimidasi lembutnya bibir cahayanya itu sedalam yang ia bisa.

--------------

Hampir satu jam berlalu. Malam pun semakin larut. Yugi mulai mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa tiba ke kamarnya. Ia tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir. Hampir dua jam Jou dan yang lainnya mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman dan berbicara panjang lebar. Ia mencoba bersenda gurau, menceritakan pengalaman dan beberapa pesan perpisahan terakhir. Sedih rasanya Yugi memikirkan hal itu. ia sungguh tak ingin meninggalkan kawan-kawannya itu begitu saja. Saat ini ia bahkan sudah membawa beberapa benda. Benda-benda itu adalah wujud simbolisasi dari kenang-kenangan para sahabatnya.

"hmm....lagi-lagi Anzu memberiku beberapa film DVD actions. Lalu mengapa Jou memberiku boneka anjing dan bebek? Fyuhh......Untung saja tadi aku menolak pemberian anak ular dari Honda...." keluh Yugi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima pemberian barang-barang aneh dari kawan-kawannya itu. bahkan pemilik kosnya justru malah memberi Yugi sebuah wig pirang keriting lengkap dengan satu set pakaian fitness ketat bermotif macan. Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri menerima pemberian itu.

"jika aku tak menerima hadiah kenang-kenangan dari Pegasus-san, dia pasti akan mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi.....huh! disaat terakhir pun, ia tetap tidak akan berubah....." Yugi tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. ia tahu bahwa ia pasti akan sangat merindukan wismanya ini saat ia sudah pindah ke Osaka nanti. Yugi hanya bisa mendekap dengan erat benda-benda pemberian kawannya itu.

"mungkin aku bisa mengunjungi wisma ini lain waktu....." gumam Yugi. Kesedihan kembali melanda hatinya. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan suasana wismanya. Merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Merindukan kejutan-kejutan yang terjadi. Merindukan masa-masa mahasiswanya di kota ini. namun, ia tak akan bisa memungkiri bahwa ia akan sangat merindukan partnernya. Partner hatinya.

"apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Aku sudah bersama Ryou sekarang. Tak seharusnya aku memikirkan dirinya lagi......" Yugi menunduk sejenak. Beban rasa sakit dihatinya masihlah tetap membekas sepenuhnya. Kenangan terpahitnya mungkin adalah partnernya sendiri. Tidak. Koreksi. Mantan partnernya. Yugi sudah tak berhak lagi menganggap kembarannya itu sebagai seorang partner. Ikatan mereka sudah lama terputus. Sebulan ini, mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara dan berinteraksi satu sama lain. Ia bahkan merindukan suara baritone kembarannya itu. ia sungguh merindukan segala apa yang dimiliki mantan partnernya itu.

"Yami....." menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat warna merah merona di paras manis Yugi. Ia tak dapat menyangkal perasaan yang ia rasakan itu. semakin lama perasaan itu semakin dalam. Semakin dalam hingga terasa menyakitkan. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata amethystnya. Sebuah senyuman mulai tersimpul di bibir mungilnya.

"hehe.....buat apa aku menangis seperti ini? semua ini sudah tak ada gunanya. Aku harus segera melupakannya. Ryou sudah menungguku." Yugi mulai menghapus air mata yang menetes di kedua matanya dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia mulai beranjak menuju ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan.

Krak!!

Yugi mulai mendorong daun pintu perlahan-lahan. Suasana kamarnya terlihat gelap. Yugi mulai mengasumsikan bahwa roommatenya itu sudah beranjak tidur. Yugi lalu menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan meletakkan barang-barang pemberian Jou dan yang lainnya ke atas meja.

"mengapa kau lama sekali, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu. lampu kamar mulai menyala dan di hadapannya, telah berdiri roommatenya dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan. Paras kekasihnya itu terlihat pilu dan depresi. Yugi mulai menautkan kedua alisnya melihat hal itu.

"Ry...Ryou-kun, a...apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yugi. Namun yang bersangkutan kini malah semakin berjalan mendekati Yugi.

"aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali Yugi-kun.......kau seharusnya tahu bahwa sangat aku benci menunggu......aku tak ingin berpisah darimu....." nada bicara Ryou terdengar semakin berat. Ia bahkan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Yugi. Yugi mulai waspada akan hal itu. ada yang aneh dengan roommatenya.

"maafkan aku Ryou-kun, a...aku tak akan membuatmu lama menunggu lagi...." Ryou mulai tertawa ringan mendengar itu. Yugi terkejut saat kekasihnya itu mulai meminimalisir jarak dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Ry...Ryou-kun?"

"kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu kan, Yugi-kun? Aku tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan tak akan pernah ada keraguan sedikitpun di hatiku....." Yugi semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap aneh roommatenya itu. Ryou terus menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut dan menatapnya dengar paras yang terlihat lelah.

"se...sebenarnya a..ada apa ini? Ry...."

"sshhh......tenanglah Yugi-kun. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku sungguh tulus mencintaimu. Akan kubuktikan bahwa tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di hatiku ini. akan kubuktikan bahwa kaulah satu-satunya.......orang yang kucintai......" dengan gerakan cepat, Ryou langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yugi dengan sangat kasar. Yugi mulai terbelalak dengan hal itu. ia sungguh shock dengan tindakan kekasihnya itu. di saat ia hendak berontak, Ryou sudah mencengkram tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat erat dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk dan mendominasi mulut Yugi.

"Ry....mmmpphh!!! hentikan!!! Mmmpphh!!!" Yugi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berontak dan lepas dari Ryou. Namun semakin ia berontak, semakin kuat pula cengkraman Ryou padanya. Yugi benar-benar semakin panik. Roommatenya itu bahkan mencoba untuk meraba-raba sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ry...Ryou mmmhh!! A..apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku!! He..mmmpppff!!! hentikan!! Lepaskan aku!!"

"kau milikku Yugi-kun!! Akan kubuktikan seberapa besar cintaku padamu!!" dengan gerakan cepat, Ryou mulai menghempaskan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ke atas ranjang. Yugi hanya bisa berwajah horor dengan hal itu. roommatenya itu telah menindihnya dan mulai mencium lehernya dengan paksa.

"he...hentikan Ryou!! A...apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!! Ukh...Ku...kumohon jangan lakukan ini!! ja...jangan lakukan!!"

"aku mencintaimu Yugi-kun.....aku tak ingin kehilanganmu!!" dengan cepat Ryou kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan kasar pada bibir lembut Yugi dan langsung menarik kemeja putih kekasihnya itu hingga robek. Yugi mulai terbelalak shock dengan hal itu. kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk mengambil kesuciannya secara paksa.

"ku...kumohon hentikan Ryou-kun!! i..ini salah!! Kumohon Hentikan!!"

To Be Continued........

Masa lalu Ryou dan Bakura kini terkuak sudah. Setelah konfrontasinya dengan Bakura, Ryou mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak terduga pada kekasihnya sendiri. Yakni mengambil kesucian kekasihnya secara paksa. Mengapa Ryou ingin melakukan hal itu pada Yugi? Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan Yugi? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Ryou : (langsung minggat ke planet pluto, takut dihajar para pereview)

Yami : -_- uhh....terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic gaje ini. semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para reader sekalian. Karena Author gaje kita ternyata MASIH tepar, biar kami yang menjawab balasan reviewnya

Yugi : ^__^ gomen jika balasannya singkat karena ini untuk space halaman juga. hehehe balasan review :

**To Vichan91312 :**

Yami : hehe, ibunya Ryou tak akan keberatan kok karena dia nggak punya ibu XD

Yugi : apa yang dilakukan Bakura sudah terkuak dan Ryou semakin bertambah tidak waras. Hehe, sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Vi-chan!!! ^__^

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Yami : aku yakin, pereview yang ini akan semakin bertambah benci pada Ryou nih.... -_-

Bakura : -_- sayangnya Hikariku udah kabur ke Pluto. Btw, arigato untuk reviewnya Kurii-chan!!!

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Bakura : -_- masa lalu gue udah diceritain di atas tuh. Dan sekarang bisa dipastikan Ryou gila beneran karena trauma masa lalunya tuh.....kayaknya lho.

Kaiba : -_- untuk happy ending?? I don't know. Hanya Author yang tahu. Tunggu saja kejutan lainnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat reviewnya Sora-san!!

**To coolkid4869 :**

Kaiba : -_- kuda laut berpikiran dangkal? Julukan darimana lagi tuh? Kenapa nggak sekalian aja kuda lumping?!!

Yugi : cincinnya udah kuloakin di Hetalia(?) XD nih sekarang aku mau nikah sirih ama partner Alayku!! ^___^

Yami : -_- Davy Jones? Aku jadi kepikiran untuk mengunci Ryou di locker Davi Jones dan merajamnya dengan kaos kaki Davy Jones. Pasti mantap tuh penyiksaan. Sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya coolkid san!!

**To Ryuu No Kami :**

Yami : buset!! Ibunya galak bener!! Kalo Author juga dibunuh, nih fic bakal berakhir sampai disini aja donk?? Keenakan Ryou tuh!! Gue aja belum nyicipin Aibou!! DX (langsung ditampol sandal ama Yugi) OOUUCCHH!!!

Yugi : (aura horor) itu maksudnya apaan tuh?!! Yang Yugi minta 'lemon' hah?!! (bawa rantai besi tajam + panas)

Yami : (sweatdrop) uhh....a...arigato buat reviewnya Ryuu-kun!!

**To Shara Serenia :**

Bakura : (ooc) teteh Shara!! Aa' selingkuh nih!! Iihhii!!! XDD

Yami : -_- kayaknya Kura nggak jadi masuk haremnya Shara-san dikarenakan kegagalan dia dalam meraep Ryou. Dan untuk flame, gunakan untuk merajam Ryou karena dia sudah berani mencoba untuk meraep Aibou. Sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya Shara-san!!

**To Nonohana Kizure :**

Bakura : -_- kayaknya selain si Ryou ngajak Yugi pindah, dia juga melakukan percobaan peraepan dengan Yugi. Jika ingin membunuh Ryou, harap bersabar karena dia masih liburan di pluto

Peggy : T_T sumpah deh bok!! Ada dendam apa sih ekek!! Ouw mai goat!! Akkiuh kayaknya jadi trend(?) ya sekarang?

Yugi : O_O buku ancaman yang menyeramkan!! Sekali lagi arigato buat revienya Nonohana-san!! ^__^

**To Dechan-aishiro :**

Varon : (ooc) huff!! Kenapa aku jadi dangduters nggak boleh sih?!! Aku kan ngefans ama Rhido rhoma!! Apalagi Inul daratista!!

Bakura : -_- hei De-chan, masa laluku disini cukup bejat juga lho. Ya walaupun nggak sebejat Ryou. Gimana? Masih suka nggak sama gue?? (ooc) love me forever baby!! XDD

Yami : -_- sepertinya ada beberapa scene di chapter ini yang tidak bisa semuanya dibaca De-chan ya. Hmm, sekali lagi arigato buat reviewnya De-chan!!

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Bakura : T_T aku gagal meraep Ryou....hiks....srookk!!

Yami : -_- tenang aja Haru chan, sebelum Ryou ke pluto, aku udah masukin sepuluh ekor cerberus berkepala lima ke dalam pesawat jetnya. Kita tunggu aja ntar si kampret Ryou wujudnya berubah jadi apa saat ia balik nanti

Yugi : arigato ne untuk reviewnya Haru-chan!! ^__^

**To KitsuNeko :**

Yami : lanjut nih yang soal Messiah alias Imam Mahdi? Imam Mahdi adalah seorang Imam bernama Mahdi!! XDD (langsung di kepruk karena ngaco)

Yugi : Imam mahdi adalah semacam saviour yang diutus Tuhan di hari akhir untuk menyelamatkan umatnya dari Dajjal. Setidaknya itu salah satu pengertiannya. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi pengertian lainnya. Hehe, arigato reviewnya Neko-san!! ^__^

**To Devil 'HEAVEN' :**

Jou : hati-hati, sepertinya disini ada beberapa scene yang bisa membuat evil-san panas dingin lagi nih O.O

Yami : orichalcos toh? udah jelas kan? aku kehilangan Aibou, nangis guling-guling, stress. Huwaaa!!! Aibou!! Kembalilah di dekapanku!! Aku membutuhkanmu!! T_T

Yugi : (sweatdrop) Yami lebay parah. Arigato ne Evil-san!! ^_^

**To Kuzu here Kuzu There :**

Bakura : T_T Kuzu-san sabar ya. Ryou sarapnya kumat lagi. Sial!! Aku gagal ngeraep pula!!

Yami : masakan Kuzu-san? Mana? Aku mau makan kok

Peggy : T_T aku didoain mati lagi. Hiks...arigato buat reviewnya dan doanya Kuzu-san!!

**To ka hime**** Shiseiten :**

Yami : (pout) Ka-san enak bisa peluk-peluk Aibou.....(langsung meluk Ka-san barengan ama Yugi)

Marik : eh, itu si Ryou udah mau ngeraep Yugi tuh? Mau gue bantuin bantai dia? Hehehehe.....

Jou : arigato untuk reviewnya Ka-san!! ^__^

**To Din-chan :**

Bakura : -_- masa laluku dan Ryou sudah terkuak tuh. Semoga dapat menghibur(?) Din-chan

Yami : (dalam keadaan terantai) beraninya kau menyentuh Aibou!! Grroooaaarr!!! He's mine!!! (mode ganas, emosi lebay)

Yugi : O_O Yami udah pengen bantai Ryou. Sekali lagi arigato ne Din-chan!! ^__^

**To Purple :**

Yugi : ^__^ wah pereview baru!! Selamat datang dan thanks untuk reviewnya Purple-san!! Yami akan segera mencincang Ryou. Bahkan ntar si Ryou bakal ditumis, diulek bahkan dijadiin sayur jengkol!!

Yami : (sweatdrop) umm....arigato buat reviewnya Purple-san!! Jangan khawatir, akan kubantai si Ryou.

**To Ao-Mido :**

Yugi : ^__^ ada pereview baru lagi!! Selamat datang Mido-san!! Wah syukur deh kalau fic ini udah bikin Mido-san jadi suka lagi sama Yu-gi-oh!!

Yami : hehehe, jadi fans Author? Boleh. Author aja sekarang lagi blushing gaje and malu-malu kucing lebay tuh karena nggak percaya fic gajenya bisa disukai sampai seperti ini. Hehe, semoga karya gaje Author ini bisa memuaskan Mido-san. Dan betul kata anda, aku emang pengen banget nyerang Aibou (ooc, drool, nosebleed) oh Aibou.....love you!!! Give me your virginity!! XD (langsung dihajar Yugi)

Bakura : -_- dasar pharaoh sarap!! Hiks....saya gagal ngeraep. Si Ryou makin sarap aja tuh. Hehe, terima kasih buat reviewnya Mido-san!!

**To Reza-senpai-Atemunese!! X3 :**

Bakura : Ryou? Siapa itu Ryou? Kagak kenal gue!! (malu karena punya adik sarap macam Ryou jadi pura-pura kagak kenal)

Yugi : O.O Ryounya sekarang di Pluto. Ntar aku sampein pesannya. Arigato Reza-kun!!! ^__^

**To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain :** Marik : terima kasih!! Thanks!! XD

Yugi : Don't forget sebelum pergi, review ulang seperti biasa!! Segala pertanyaan, kritik bangunan, saran semuanya diterima!!

Yami : -_- flame kali ini akan dibuat untuk bikin tembok api buat membangun gedung nerakanya si kampret Ryou

Yugi : (sweatdrop) wokeh!! Arigato!! See you all in the next chapter!! ^__^


	31. Chapter 31 : Raped Heart

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Beware of semi **RAPE** scene heartshipping di awal-awal!!! Jika tidak kuat membaca, lewati sampai bagian tengah. Repeat, jika tidak kuat membaca, lebih baik **LEWATI** sampai bagian tengah!!! Atau jangan membaca chapter ini. sappy lebay, semi psycho Yami, chapter garing (lagi??) beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 31-------

Raped Heart

Moment itu sungguh terlihat seperti sebuah moment penyiksaan untuk sesosok insan yang tak berdaya. Sebuah teriakan pemberontakan terus saja mengerang untuk meraih sebuah kebebasan. Jasad mungilnya tertindih, berat dan tercabik dengan kejamnya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk segera lari dari distopia real itu.

Sang kekasih yang bagaikan sesosok Jibril itu terus saja berbuat sesuai kehendaknya. Ia terus menerjang untuk meraih sesuatu yang bernama 'kesucian'. Berbagai macam penghalang terlihat terus menghadangnya dengan intens. namun, hal itu tetap tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mewujudkan motif terdalamnya. kerasnya teriakan pemberontakan dan kuatnya gerakan penolakan sungguh hanya sekedar warna pelengkap dalam tindakan rendahnya itu. keinginannya itu terlalu kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga melahirkan sebuah ambisi. Sebuah ambisi yang berujung pada sebuah akhir yang berpangkat fatal.

"ku...kumohon....he...hentikan.....Ry...Ryou-kun....." suara yang terdengar lemah dan serak itu terus saja meronta dan mengalun agar ia mendapat sebuah kebebasan. Namun, keinginannya itu seakan menjadi sebuah angan-angan kosong. Semakin ia memohon, kekasihnya itu malah semakin memperlakukan jasadnya seenaknya. Ia tak pernah mendapat sebuah realisasi seperti yang ia minta. Ia justru mendapat sebuah jeratan paksa yang begitu menyiksa.

"tenanglah Yugi-kun......aku hanya ingin membuktikan seberapa aku mencintaimu......." Ryou terus saja mencapai kontak terdekatnya. Ia berhasil merobek pembungkus tubuh manis kekasihnya itu hingga menyisahkan setengahnya saja. Kemeja berwarna putih milik roommatenya itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa benih kancing yang terlepas. Ia terus membelai tubuh Yugi dengan lembut dan mulai mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di tiap sisinya. Yugi benar-benar muak dengan perlakuan itu. ia terus berontak ditengah-tengah cengkraman kuat kekasihnya sendiri.

"le...lepaskan aku Ryou-kun!!! Hentikan kumohon padamu.....he...hentikan ini....." air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata amethyst miliknya. Yugi sama sekali tak menginginkan hal ini. kesuciannya......ia ingin mempertahankan itu. sesuatu yang tak bisa dijual dengan begitu murahnya kepada orang lain. Ia hanya ingin memberikan hartanya itu kepada satu orang. Dan orang itu bukanlah orang yang sedang mencengkramnya saat ini.

"kau tak bisa mengelak Yugi-kun!! Kau sudah menjadi kekasihku!! Kau milikku!! Semuanya!! Segala yang ada dalam dirimu, semua itu milikku!! Hanya milikku seorang!!" Ryou mulai geram. Ia semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada Yugi dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut kekasihnya itu secara paksa. Ia bahkan memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut kekasihnya itu. Yugi tetap bersikeras untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak ingin didominasi paksa seperti itu. Ryou semakin bertambah geram. Ia semakin menekan bibirnya dan mulai menggigit bibir bawah Yugi hingga mengeluarkan darah. air mata mengalir dengan begitu derasnya dari paras manis kekasihnya itu. Yugi semakin kesulitan bernafas dan Ryou terus saja menekan dan menghimpit wajahnya hingga memerah.

"mmmppphhh!!! He...mmmppphh!!! Ryou, hentikan!!! Mmmmpppphhhh!!! Aahh!! Nngghhh!!!" Yugi hanya bisa menahan muntah saat lidah roommatenya itu berhasil menerobos masuk hingga menjurus semakin dalam. Ia hampir tak dapat bernafas. Kontak itu terlalu kasar dan keras. Ia sungguh tak sanggup dengan perlakuan ini. ia hanya ingin segera kabur dari roommatenya itu.

"ukhh.....Yu....Yugi....." dengan nafas berat, Ryou mulai menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menatap kekasihnya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Yugi terlihat menganga dengan nafas berat diiringi dengan beningnya uraian air mata yang mengalir diparas manisnya itu. ia hanya bisa menatap Ryou dengan tatapan kecewa. Sebuah kekecewaan dan juga kebencian.

"a...ada apa denganmu, Ryou-kun......? mengapa...?" Yugi hanya bisa bertanya dengan lemah. Tenaganya hampir saja terkuras habis karena aksi pemberontakannya yang berujung pada kesia-siaan saja. Ryou mulai tersenyum dengan lembut dan mulai mencium air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata kekasihnya itu.

"hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki Yugi-kun......aku selalu menantimu, menginginkanmu, memujamu, mengagumimu dan mencintaimu.......aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi hakku. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya....." Ryou kembali membelai Yugi dengan sangat lembut. Yugi mulai gemetar dengan kontak itu. tanda-tanda pemberontakan masih saja terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya. Ryou hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang masih saja terus berusaha untuk menolak tindakannya.

"he...hentikan!! lepaskan aku!!!"

"mengapa Yugi-kun? Mengapa kau menolak keinginanku? Apa kau masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mencintaiku?" Ryou kembali mencium leher Yugi. Yugi hanya dapat menoleh ke samping dan memejamkan matanya menahan sensasi itu.

"kumohon.....hentikan ini....."

"kau harus bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya Yugi-kun. Sebentar lagi, kita akan terikat di jenjang pertunangan. Kau harus bisa belajar mencintaiku dan belajar untuk.......melupakannya......" mendengar pernyataan dingin itu sungguh membuat hati kecil Yugi terasa sakit. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan bisa melabuhkan rasa cintanya pada orang lain. Ia terlalu mencintai orang itu. sesosok figur yang mungkin memikul sebuah takdir untuk menjadi partner hatinya.

"a...aku tidak bisa.....ma...maaf....." Yugi sungguh sangat merasa bersalah saat pengakuan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena ia tak dapat mempertahankan kepercayaan roommatenya dan juga ibunya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena menjadi orang yang munafik. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan bisa melupakan kembarannya. Tidak akan bisa hingga selamanya. Ia terlalu mencintai Yami. sesosok partner yang selamanya akan hidup di hatinya sampai kapanpun. Ia tak akan bisa merubah ketetapan itu. sekalipun free willnya menginginkan itu, Yugi tetap tak akan bisa merubah perasaan absolut itu.

".....tidak bisa ya......" Ryou terlihat menunduk. Yugi tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah roommatenya yang saat ini tertutupi bayangan rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian tubuh pria albino itu mulai berguncang. Suara tawa yang begitu dingin itu mulai terdengar dari mulut Ryou. Sebuah senyuman mulai tersimpul dibibirnya. Seketika itu, ia langsung menatap tajam ke arah kekasihnya.

"jadi.......kau tak bisa melupakannya, Yugi-kun? Tenang saja.....akan kubuat kau lupa dan mencintaiku sepenuhnya....." dengan gerakan cepat, Ryou kembali mencengkram wajah Yugi dan kembali menempelkan bibir dengan kasar pada mulut kekasihnya itu. Yugi terbelalak shock dan mencoba untuk berontak. Namun, Ryou semakin menekan wajahnya pada Yugi hingga akhirnya kepala kekasihnya itu terkunci dan tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Ryou mulai meraba pembungkus tubuh kekasihnya di bagian bawah dan mencoba melepas sabuk di celana kulit Yugi dengan cepat. Yugi benar-benar panik dan mencoba menahan Ryou dengan tangan kirinya.

"mmmpphh.....hen-mmmmppphh!!! Hen....tikan!!" Yugi benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Sabuk yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya itu kini telah berhasil di buka oleh Ryou. Disaat roommatenya itu hendak membuka risleting celananya, dengan cepat pula Yugi langsung menyentak tangan roommatenya itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mulai mendorong roommatenya agar kekasihnya itu bisa berhenti menciumnya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar hampir kehabisan nafas. Jika ia membiarkan roommatenya itu tetap menciumnya lebih lama lagi, ia yakin bahwa ia pasti pingsan.

"Yu...Yugi-kun...." disaat Ryou hendak kembali mencengkram Yugi, pria bertubuh mungil itu segera beranjak dari ranjang mereka dan segera menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Ryou. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang begitu berantakan dengan kemejanya yang sudah robek itu. yang Yugi inginkan saat ini juga, hanyalah segera keluar dari kamarnya secepat mungkin.

"ja...jangan dekati aku!!" Yugi benar-benar semakin pucat dan ketakutan. dengan tubuh gemetar, ia berusaha menjaga jarak dari kekasihnya yang saat ini terus saja berjalan mendekatinya.

"mengapa Yugi-kun? Mengapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya? Mengapa kau tak bisa menepati janji kita? Aku sudah menantimu sejak lama Yugi......" secara perlahan-lahan, Ryou terus melangkah mendekati roommatenya itu. namun Yugi dengan waspada mencoba untuk menjaga jarak seaman mungkin. Ryou kembali menatap Yugi dengan pandangan depresi. "mengapa aku tak dapat meraih hatimu lagi? Mengapa selalu saja ada penghalang yang mencoba memisahkan kita? Mengapa kita tak dapat membuat janji itu menjadi kenyataan?!! Mengapa?!! Aku selalu menantikan kebahagiaan itu!! aku hanya ingin bersamamu Yugi!!"

"maafkan aku......Ryou....." air mata terus saja mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kedua mata amethystnya. Yugi sungguh terlihat merasa bersalah. Ryou hanya dapat menunduk melihat hal itu. ia tak terima dengan kenyataan ini. ia sudah cukup merasakan banyak penderitaan. Ia hanya ingin bahagia. Dan kebahagiaannya saat ini hanyalah Yugi. Hanya Yugi dan bukan orang lain. Hanya Yugi dan bukanlah kakaknya.

"aku sudah cukup muak dengan takdir, Yugi-kun......aku sudah lelah terus dipermainkan oleh takdir. Takdir selalu memberiku penderitaan. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua itu. Tak akan kubiarkan takdir mengambilmu dariku. Kali ini apapun akan kulakukan untuk dapat meraihmu lagi. Meskipun aku harus melawan takdir sekalipun. Akan kulakukan itu......" Yugi hanya bisa berekspresi horor saat roommatenya itu kembali gelap mata. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia berhasil mencengkram Yugi dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ke dinding. Yugi hanya bisa mengerang sakit saat Ryou mulai meremas kedua lengannya dengan erat. Ia kembali melakukan perlawanan sekalipun hal itu hanya berakhir sia-sia.

"le..lepaskan aku!!"

"tidak akan!!" Ryou kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Yugi. Yugi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolak kontak itu. lengannya semakin terasa sakit. Peredaran darahnya seakan terhambat. Kekasihnya itu semakin mencengkramnya dengan begitu erat. Luka memar mulai terlihat di sekujur bahu dan lengannya. Kesakitan mulai melandanya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup lagi. Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, Yugi mulai mendorong tubuh roomatenya hingga ia terjatuh ke bawah dan mulai membuat beberapa barang yang yang berada di atas meja menjadi tercecer di atas lantai. Ryou begitu terkejut dengan hal itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa Yugi masih saja memiliki tenaga untuk berontak. Dengan cepat ia mulai bangkit dan segera menarik kemeja Yugi dengan paksa. Yugi kembali berontak hingga pada akhirnya, kemeja pembungkus tubuh mungilnya itu semakin robek dan ia pun mulai berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"YUGI!!!!" ia tak mempedulikan teriakan kekasihnya yang terus saja memanggilnya dari dalam kamar. Yang menjadi prioritasnya saat itu hanyalah berlari dan berada sejauh mungkin dari mimpi buruknya itu.

--------------

"sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Aku tak pernah melihat Bakura menjadi murung seperti itu. pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini....." Yami hanya bisa berspekulasi tanpa fakta yang jelas. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan realitas yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semenjak Bakura keluar dari kamar Yugi satu jam yang lalu, kawan punk berambut putihnya itu terlihat murung dan diam saja. Yami mulai merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Ia merasakan ketidak tenangan yang berlebih di dalam dirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"mengapa aku menjadi tidak tenang begini?" Yami hanya dapat bergumam dengan pelan. Ia mulai menghentikan langkahnya saat terdengar suara isak tangis seseorang diiringi dengan suara nafas yang terengah-engah. Sumber suara itu terdengar terputus-putus dan mulai mendekat kearahnya. Yami waspada akan hal itu. dengan sigap ia mulai memperhatikan figur seseorang yang saat ini terlihat berlari ke arahnya dari kejahuan.

"si...siapa itu?" Yami semakin bertambah cemas saat figur yang berlari kearahnya itu terlihat semakin familiar. Dan ia mulai terbelalak saat figur yang tengah berlari itu ternyata adalah sesosok orang yang sudah ia nantikan sejak lama. Sesosok orang yang selalu ia impikan. Sesosok orang yang akan selalu ia cintai.

"A..Aibou?!!" kembaran kecilnya itu seakan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia terus berlari dengan uraian air matanya disertai dengan keadaannya yang begitu berantakan. Yami yang menyadari akan hal itu, dengan cepat langsung beranjak menuju ke arah Yugi dan mencengkram bahu kembarannya itu.

"Aaahhh!!"

"Aibou!!! A...ada apa denganmu?!! i..ini aku Aibou!!" Yugi terlihat panik untuk sesaat. Ia benar-benar shock ketika ia tahu bahwa saat ini tubuh mungilnya itu sudah berada di cengkraman orang lain. Yami mulai mengguncangkan tubuh mungil kembarannya itu dan mencoba untuk membuat Yugi menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aibou!!"

"le...lepaskan aku!! Kumohon lepaskan aku!!"

"ini aku Aibou!! Tenangkan dirimu!!"

"ku...kumohon....le...lepas...." air mata semakin bercucuran dari kedua mata Yugi. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap sesosok figur yang saat ini sedang mendekap tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa gemetar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian sepasang telapak tangan mulai menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak saat wajahnya kini didongakkan ke atas secara perlahan-lahan oleh seseorang. Dan disanalah ia melihat kedua mata merah darah yang bagaikan batu ruby itu. Kedua mata yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Sepasang mata yang menyinarkan sebuah perlindungan. Sepasang mata merah yang juga menyinarkan sebuah cinta untuknya.

"Aibou....."

"Ya...Yami....." Yugi hanya dapat menganga saat sesosok partner yang ia rindukan itu kembali menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya dan mulai mencium pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Tubuh mungilnya pun didekap dengan begitu erat. Partner hatinya itu terlihat begitu merindukan dirinya. Secara perlahan-lahan, ketenangan pun mulai membasuh hatinya. Ia pun mulai mendekap tubuh kembarannya itu dengan erat dan mulai menangis di dadanya.

"Ya...mi.....ukhh...."

"sshh.....tenanglah Aibou.....aku bersamamu sekarang....." suara baritone itu sungguh membawa sebuah kehangatan dalam diri Yugi. Ia hanya bisa mendekap tubuh kembarannya itu dengan begitu erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia masihlah begitu takut. Takut jika harta berharganya itu direbut oleh orang yang salah. Ia hanya ingin menyerahkan hartanya itu pada satu orang. Yakni pada orang yang saat ini sedang mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

Yami hanya bisa terdiam dan terus memeluk tubuh kembarannya itu dengan sangat erat. Ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya saat melihat keadaan Yugi yang berantakan. Kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh mungil housematenya itu sudah dalam keadaan robek dan berantakan. Bekas memar juga terlihat semakin jelas. Yami hanya dapat menahan amarahnya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani membuat Aibounya menjadi sakit seperti ini. ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam seraya membelai rambut Yugi dengan lembut agar partnernya itu menjadi tenang.

"Aibou.......apa kau sudah tenang sekarang?" pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan yang begitu lemah. Secara perlahan-lahan mereka mulai melepas dekapan mereka masing-masing. Keheningan pun terjadi sejenak. Tak ada yang membuka suara untuk sementara. Yami hanya terdiam memperhatikan keadaan Aibounya. Sementara Yugi hanya menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Yami.

"siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu Aibou?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu dingin. Sudah terlihat jelas ada sebuah amarah yang terkandung di dalamnya. Yugi hanya bisa terdiam dengan hal itu. ia tak dapat menemukan sebuah kekuatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"......"

"Aibou...." Yami memicingkan kedua mata merahnya pada Yugi. Nada dingin semakin terdengar jelas dalam perkataannya. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia sudah memiliki sebuah dugaan siapa pelaku yang berani menyakiti kembarannya seperti ini. dan ia sangat yakin bahwa orang itulah pelakunya. Yami pun menghela nafasnya. Secara perlahan-lahan, Ia mulai melepas jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Yugi dengan hati-hati. Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak dengan hal itu. ia mulai menatap ke arah Yami dengan tatapan shock.

"Ya...Yami...."

"aku akan melindungimu mulai dari sekarang Aibou. Tak akan kubiarkan seorang partner yang kucintai diperlakukan rendah seperti ini. akan kuhancurkan siapa saja yang berani menyakitimu......" dengan itu, Yami mulai menyentuh pipi Yugi dan mulai mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening kembarannya itu. Yugi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata amethystnya. Ia sungguh merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang begitu dalam. Ia sungguh tak ingin jauh dari sosok partnernya itu.

Yami lalu kembali mendekap tubuh Yugi dengan begitu erat. Ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambut lembut aibounya. Keheningan kembali terjadi dalam moment itu. mereka hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama menghilang itu.

--------------

"Seto!! ce...cepat hentikan dia!! i...ini sudah terlalu jauh Seto!!"

Jou benar-benar panik. Saat ini ia harus menjadi saksi mata dari sebuah pemandangan yang begitu mencekam. Di hadapannya sudah terdapat Ryou yang sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang memar dan lebam. Darah juga terlihat mengalir keluar dari mulut, hidung dan matanya. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan babak belur yang begitu parah. Kaiba hanya bisa terpaku dan terbelalak menatap sepupunya yang saat ini terlihat berdiri di hadapan Ryou dengan penuh amarah. Yami hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap pria albino itu dengan tatapan pembunuh. Tangan kanannya terkepal dengan sangat erat. Ia berusaha untuk menahan keinginan untuk segera membunuh Ryou. Tapi sepertinya semakin lama kesadaran nalarnya itu semakin menipis. Ia sudah hampir berada di ambang batas logikanya.

"Jo...Jou, i...ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ku...kumohon hentikan Yami sebelum ia benar-benar membunuh Ryou!!" Jou sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berdiri di dekat Yugi dan mencoba untuk menenangkan kawan kecilnya itu. Yugi terus saja mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat erat dan menjadikannya sebuah penyangga untuk menahan segala rasa takutnya. Jou sungguh tak tega melihat keadaan kawan baiknya itu terus memohon padanya agar menghentikan semua ini. Waktu itu Jou sempat marah saat ia mengetahui perlakuan rendah yang dilakukan Ryou terhadap Yugi. Ia dan Kaiba bahkan membiarkan Yami menghajar Ryou hingga ia puas. Namun saat ini keadaan sudah berubah menjadi semakin serius. Semakin lama Yami semakin kehilangan kendali hingga Kaiba sendiri tak dapat menghentikannya. Jika keadaan dibiarkan seperti ini terus, Ryou benar-benar bisa kehilangan nyawanya. Jou hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh harap. Namun Kaiba hanya bisa menatap Jou dengan sedih dan dengan berat hati mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak dapat menghentikan sepupunya yang sudah dalam keadaan marah seperti ini. Yami bahkan seperti tidak mengenalinya saja.

"beraninya kau menyakiti Aibou seperti ini!! akan kuhancurkan kau, bedebah!!!" dengan penuh kekuatan, Yami mulai mencengkram leher pria yang sudah menyakiti aibounya itu. ia mulai mencengkram dan mencekik leher Ryou dengan begitu erat melalui kedua tangannya. Ryou terlihat semakin pucat dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yami. namun semakin ia berusaha berontak, kembaran dari kekasihnya itu semakin mencekiknya dengan begitu erat.

"ukhh....le..lepaskan ak..u...kkhhk...." Yami mulai tertawa mendengar permohonan itu. rivalnya itu terlihat tak berdaya, memohon padanya untuk memberi kesempatan hidup. Hal itu justru membuat Yami semakin ingin menghancurkan kembaran dari kawan punk berambut putihnya itu.

"lepas? Kau ingin aku......melepaskanmu? hehe, aku yakin Aibou pasti pernah memohon kebebasan seperti ini padamu, Iya kan? dan aku yakin kau justru malah semakin menyakitinya....."

"uurrggh!!" Ryou mulai terbatuk saat Yami semakin mencekiknya dengan erat. Darah bahkan terlihat mengucur keluar dari mulutnya. Yami terus saja mencekiknya, tertawa dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Kedua mata merah darahnya itu terlihat semakin gelap.

"hehe....kau tahu? Aku dulu pernah menyakiti Aibou sama seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini. dalam hati, aku sungguh bersyukur karena kau datang tepat waktu sebelum aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan yang fatal pada aibou. Aku bahkan berharap agar 'kau' bisa menjaga dan melindungi aibou sampai akhir. Tapi, nyatanya apa? Kau bahkan lebih brengsek daripada aku!! Dasar bajingan!!!"

DUUAAKKK!!!

Sebuah pukulan kembali dilayangkan Yami hingga menyebabkan pria albino itu tersungkur diatas lantai. Pukulan itu begitu keras sampai-sampai geraham Ryou hampir remuk. Darah terlihat mengalir keluar dari mulut Ryou. Semua hanya bisa tercengang melihat pemandangan itu. Ryou mencoba untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yugi. Ia hanya bisa berkata dengan begitu lemah.

"Y..Yu...gi-ku...nn...."

Yugi mulai gemetar dan pucat mendengar suara lemah itu. walaupun roommatenya itu sudah berbuat rendah padanya namun, tetap saja rasa iba mulai melanda hati kecilnya itu. ia mulai tak tega melihat keadaan roommatenya yang meronta tak berdaya seperti itu. ia merasa bahwa perlakuan ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ry..Ryou...."

"cih!! Beraninya kau menyebut nama Aibou dengan mulut kotormu itu!! kau sudah tak berhak lagi mendekati atau bahkan memanggil Aibou lagi brengsek!!!" dengan gerakan cepat, Yami kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja pria albino itu dan menatap Ryou dengan sangat tajam. Semua kembali panik melihat itu. Yami harus segera dihentikan secepatnya sebelum ia benar-benar menghancurkan pria berambut putih itu.

"Ya...Yami kumohon hentikan!! i...ini sudah cukup Yami!!" Yugi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meyakinkan kembarannya itu dari kejauhan. Ia tak bisa mendekati Yami karena Jou yang terus mendekap tubuhnya dan menahannya untuk tidak mendekat. Ia tahu bahwa Yami saat ini dalam keadaan labil. Jou tak ingin Yugi tersakiti hanya karena sebuah kelalaian.

"Yugi, tenangkan dirimu. Kita tak bisa mendekat kesana. Seto!! kumohon bujuk sepupumu sekali lagi!!" Jou kembali menatap kearah Kaiba dengan tatapan memohon. Raut wajah khawatir terlihat jelas di paras pria brunet itu. ia lalu berjalan mendekati sepupunya perlahan-lahan. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa kali ini sepupunya masih mau mendengarkannya.

"Atem, kupikir sebaiknya kau...."

"jangan ikut campur akan hal ini, Seto!! aku juga akan menghajarmu jika kau berani menghentikanku!!!" Yami mengancam dengan nada membentak. Hal itu membuat Kaiba terhenti untuk sesaat. Ia mulai terpaku melihat kedua mata merah darah milik sepupunya yang semakin menipis pupilnya itu. Yami sungguh terlihat begitu berbahaya. Sepupunya itu benar-benar hilang kendali. Kaiba bisa saja menahan sepupunya itu dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dari tubuh Yami. namun, ia juga tak boleh lupa bahwa sepupunya itu juga merupakan seorang petarung yang cukup ganas jika dalam keadaan marah seperti ini. ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan deretan gigi indahnya hanya karena menerima jotosan maut dari sepupunya itu. citranya bisa hancur jika hal itu terjadi.

"ayo Seto!! co...coba lagi!!!" Jou hanya bisa memberi semangat dari kejahuan. Kaiba mulai sewot dengan hal itu.

"mudah bagimu untuk menyuruh Mutt!!! Aku yang kena imbasnya tahu!!"

"aarrgghh!!! Cerewet!! jika kau berhasil membuat Yami tidak membunuh Ryou, aku menjanjikan aktivitas 'ranjang' selama tiga hari!! Puas kau jamur!!!" Yugi hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Jou. Disisi lain Kaiba terlihat menganga mendengar itu.

"uhh.....ka..kau serius Mutt?" Jou hanya dapat menggeram dan sewot mendengar itu.

"apa tampangku ini tidak mengandung sebuah 'keseriusan' rich boy?!!" Jou hanya dapat memasang wajah garang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Kaiba hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat wajah 'serius' kekasihnya yang sangat 'khas' itu.

"a...aku rasa...tidak...." Kaiba mulai menelan ludahnya dan mulai kembali menatap sepupunya. Namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, pria brunet itu ternyata sudah mendapatkan sebuah doorprize.

BBRRUUUAAAKKK!!!!

"OOOUUCCHH!!" Pada akhirnya Kaiba harus mengalami nasib naas yakni mendarat diatas lantai dengan cara yang tidak terhormat. Sepupunya itu ternyata telah melempar tubuh Ryou ke arahnya dan hal itu menyebabkan Kaiba hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tertindih Ryou.

"Se..Seto!!" Jou terbelalak shock. Bahkan Yugi hanya bisa menatap itu dengan pandangan horor. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Yami bisa menjadi semengerikan itu.

"Shit!! Apa sudah tak ada tempat lain lagi hah?!! Mengapa kau melempar dia padaku Atem?!! Kau pikir aku ini tempat pembuangan jasad hah?!!" Kaiba mulai emosi pada sepupunya itu. Di satu sisi, Yami hanya diam dan masih tetap menatap Ryou dengan tatapan pembunuh. Ryou ternyata masih terlihat mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kaiba terbelalak melihat hal itu.

"ga...gawat!! A..Atem belum selesai!!!"

"Apa?!!" Jou hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Kaiba. Di saat Yami hendak kembali melayangkan pukulan pada pria albino itu, interupsi pun kembali hadir.

"OUW MAI GOATS!!! YA AMPIUN!!! A...APA-APAAN INI!??!" Secara tak terduga, pemilik kos hadir dan masuk ke dalam tempat kejadian perkara. Jou hanya bisa menganga melihat kedatangan Pegasus. Ia heran mengapa pemilik kos selalu saja hadir disaat yang tidak diinginkan? Sungguh menganggu saja.

"me...mengapa ia bisa ada disini sih?" Jou terlihat sewot dan terus menatap Pegasus dengan tatapan aneh.

"oh my....oh goats!! Apa yang terjadi ini?!! me...mengapa keadaan kamar jadi berantakan gini?!! Oh...gosh!! da...darah!!! bloods milik siapa ini?!! ya amplop!!! Ryou-boy!!! A...ada apa ini sebenarnya!!! ada apa?!!! ADA APA?!!" Pegasus mulai histeris dengan gaya yang mendramatisir. Kaiba hanya bisa menepuk keningnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sebaiknya kau segera menyingkir Pegasus......ini bukanlah sebuah moment yang normal....."

"bukan moment yang normal?? Apa maksudmu, Kaiba-boy?!! Apa maksudmu, ya ampluops!! APA MAKSUDNYEA?!!" Kaiba hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Pegasus mulai berbalik dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Yami. ia tak menyadari bahwa ada perbedaan dalam diri pria punk berambut jabrik dihadapannya itu. sungguh sebuah nasib yang naas untuk pemilik kos itu karena tak mengetahui susunan realitas yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yami-boy, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat berbeda saat ini!!" Yami tidak merespon pernyataan pemilik kos itu dan terus saja menatap Ryou dengan ekspresi pembunuh. Pegasus mulai menautkan kedua alisnya melihat itu. dan dengan 'bodoh'nya, ia mulai melambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan Yami.

"halo? Yami-boy? Halooooo?!! Hal...hal...halo!! Yam....Yam...Yami-boy!! Oooouuuwwoooo!!! Halooo!!! aallooowww!!!! Oooiiii!!! Haloooooo!!! Hal...."

BBRRRUUUAAAAKKKK!!!!!

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" dan berkat keidiotannya, Pegasus harus terhempas sejauh tiga meter dan dengan tidak terhormat, ia harus adu tubruk(?) dengan dinding terdekat. Hal itu menyebabkan paras keibu-ibu(?)annya menjadi semakin hancur dan tidak jelas. Darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya yang saat ini mulai mengalami sedikit kebengkokkan(?).

"oh god!!! Kau kejam sekali Yami-boy!!! Mengapa kau bisa mendadak psycho begini sih!!! Hiks.....huwaaaaa!!! sakit!!" Pegasus menangis seunggukan menahan sakit akibat jotosan Yami. Jou dan Kaiba hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat itu.

"dasar tolol....." keluh Jou lemas. Kaiba terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keidiotan Pegasus. Namun suasana humoris itu menjadi berubah serius saat Yami kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja Ryou.

"aakkhh....." dengan paksa, Ryou kembali dicengkram dengan sangat erat dan mulai diguncangkan dengan kasar oleh Yami. pria albino itu semakin kehilangan tenaga. Yami hendak kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Ryou. Semua kembali berekspresi horor. Tak ada yang berani menginterupsi moment itu.

"akan kubuat kau merasakan kesakitan yang lebih mengerikan daripada kesakitan yang kau berikan pada Aibou!! Akan kukirim kau ke dasar neraka, bedebah!!!"

"HENTIKAN YAMI!!! SUDAH CUKUP!!!"

Lagi-lagi sebuah interupsi muncul. Suara garang itu mulai menggema dengan tegasnya. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menjadi terbelalak saat kini sesosok figur baru telah berdiri di hadapan Ryou dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi pria albino itu. waktu seakan terhenti dengan interupsi mengejutkan itu. figur itu terlihat berdiri dengan lantang dan menatap Yami dengan tatapan bersalah.

"kumohon.......maafkan perlakuan adikku, Yami....." pinta Bakura dengan tulus. Ia sungguh terlihat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Semua yang melihat itu menjadi shock. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Bakura akan datang dan memutuskan untuk melindungi Ryou.

Yami hanya bisa tertunduk. amarah semakin terasa kuat di dalam dirinya. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan langsung menatap Bakura dengan tatapan tajam. "maaf? 'Kau' meminta maaf atas semua perlakuan rendah yang dilakukan adikmu terhadap Aibou?!!"

Bakura menghela nafasnya dan mulai menatap kawan punknya itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "ya. Aku tahu perbuatan Ryou sungguh tak dapat ditolerir lagi. Tapi ini juga merupakan kesalahanku. Ia menjadi seperti ini karena perlakuanku. Kumohon maafkan dia Yami!! jika kau ingin menghajarnya, hajarlah aku sebagai gantinya!! Bunuh saja aku jika kau mau. Tapi kumohon, jangan sakiti adikku lagi.....a...aku sangat mencintainya......" semua hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan itu. bahkan Yami terlihat sangat shock. tak lama kemudian, Bakura mulai berlutut di hadapan Yami seraya menunduk. Permohonan maaf terus ia panjatkan dengan begitu lemah.

"ku...kumohon ma...maafkan adikku....." Yami tertunduk mendengar itu. ia tak akan semudah itu melepaskan orang yang sudah menyakiti kembarannya. Ia tak akan semudah itu memaafkan orang yang sudah menghancurkan Aibounya. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Ia kembali menatap kawan punk berambut putihnya itu dengan tatapan kebencian.

"aku tak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang sudah berani menyakiti Aibou......tak akan pernah......TAK AKAN PERNAH!!!" teriakan kemarahan Yami membuat Bakura mengernyit dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah siap menerima penyiksaan apapun dari kawan punknya itu. ia bahkan siap mati jika perlu. Asalkan adiknya selamat, ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk hal itu. karena ia yakin hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat menebus semua kesalahannya terhadap adik tirinya itu. ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menunduk. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa roda takdir tidak berputar hingga serumit ini.

Yami mulai mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu rapat dan erat. Begitu rapat hingga urat ototnya terlihat. Begitu erat hingga peredaran darah ditelapak tangannya menjadi terhambat karena kuatnya lipatan jari yang saling menekan itu. ia tak pernah merasakan amarah sedalam ini dalam hidupnya. Ia akan melampiaskan amarah tertingginya jika satu-satunya orang ia cintai disakiti dengan cara terkotor dan terendah seperti ini. ia tak akan berhenti sebelum target kemarahannya itu hancur. Hancur dan tersiksa secara bertubi-tubi. dengan tubuh gemetar, Yami mulai melayangkan kepalan tangannya hingga pada akhirnya, sepasang tangan terlihat melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Yami shock dengan kontak itu. seseorang telah mendekapnya dengan sangat lembut dari arah belakang. Dan kesadaran seakan kembali dalam otaknya saat suara isak tangis yang begitu lembut itu mulai mengalun di telinganya.

"sudah cukup Yami......kumohon.....hentikan....."

"A...Aibou?!" Yami sungguh shock saat kini kembarannya terus mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Yugi menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung kembarannya itu dan mulai menangis dengan terisak-isak. Ia sungguh tak ingin partner hidupnya itu berhati dingin seperti ini. ia hanya menginginkan Yami yang dulu. Seorang Yami yang selalu melayangkan senyum dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Seorang Yami yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Seorang Yami yang selalu berada disisinya dan mencintainya sampai akhir. Itulah seorang Yami yang sesungguhnya. Seorang Yami yang selalu hidup dihatinya.

"jangan biarkan amarah mengendalikanmu Yami.....jangan biarkan cahaya kelembutan dihatimu itu musnah.....aku tak ingin kehilangan hatimu.....hati yang selalu ingin kurengkuh......jangan kau hancurkan hatimu yang sesungguhnya......ku...kumohon Yami......ja...jangan hancurkan....."

"Aibou....." Yami seakan luluh mendengar permohonan lembut itu. seluruh kesadarannya seakan kembali bersamaan dengan sentuhan kehangatan hati Yugi. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia mulai merentangkan kepalan tangannya. Dengan cepat Yami mulai berbalik dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Yugi dengan sangat erat. Ia sungguh tak ingin membuat Yugi takut padanya. Ia tak ingin berpisah lagi dari Aibounya itu. ia seakan mati saat ia tak dapat merengkuh hati kecil kembarannya itu. kini yang ia inginkan hanyalah menyatu. Menyatu dengan seluruh kelembutan hati yang ada.

"aku tak ingin berpisah lagi darimu Aibou......aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi......" Yugi hanya bisa mengangguk lemah mendengar itu. ia terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kembarannya itu dan menangis di pelukan partnernya. Mereka hanya ingin berada dalam kontak sedekat mungkin. Semua yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya terdiam. Mereka semua terdiam dan membiarkan dua insan itu kembali menyatukan hati mereka yang sudah lama terputus. Moment itu seakan berlangsung secara absolut. Mereka yakin setelah ini, awal dari putaran roda takdir yang baru akan segera dimulai.

To Be Continued........

Yami : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. semoga chapter yang tidak karu-karuan bentuknya ini masih bisa memuaskan semuanya. Karena Author sudah hampir sembuh namun masih belum sembuh total, sepertinya biar kami lagi yang menjawab reviewnya.

Ryou : (keadaan tepar karena bonyok, habis balik dari pluto. Niat hijrah ke neptunus tapi roket udah bablas duluan) to...tolong....a..aku sudah cukup menderita.....

Yugi : (sweatdrop) umm, balasan review!! Maaf jika singkat karena faktor keterbatasan space halaman. Here we go!! :

**To Vichan91312 :**

Yami : hmm...silsilah keluarga Ryou begini. Kedua orang tua kandungnya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Dan ia diangkat oleh orang tua angkat pertamanya yang super kejam. setelah itu ia kabur dari rumah dan ia diangkat oleh Touzoku. Sepertinya ibu Ryou tidak pernah memperhatikan anaknya. Hehe, arigato untuk reviewnya Vi-chan!! XD

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Pegasus : allow bok!! Akkuh sudah muncul disini. Ya...walaupun menjadi korban keganasan jotos dari Yami-boy.....hiks....Ryou-boy juga sudah menerima ganjaran. T_T arigato buat reviewnya, Kurii-boy(?)

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Bakura : hmm....yang kulakukan waktu itu apa ya? Mungkin hanya kissing scene dengan Ryou setelah itu pergi. Author payah ah!! Masa nggak mau bikin scene raep tendershipping karena keterbatasan halaman sih!! Payah!! DX (mode ooc, kesurupan Author) huff, thanks untuk reviewnya sis!! Luv u!! XD *tampoled*

**To coolkid4869 :**

Kaiba : -_- ya. Gue tahu kalo nama seksi(?) gue itu bermakna seahorse. Tapi kalo lo ngefans(?) ama ketampanan(?) gue, jangan nyebut seahorse secara gamblang donk. Privacy itu. dan semenjak ngeliat review lo, Bakura berencana untuk mendidik Ryou dengan benar dan memasukkan Ryou ke primagama agar lulus SPMB *kagak nyambung* wokeh, thanks for the review, coolkid san!! Ganbatte!!

**To Ryuu No Kami :**

Yugi : hmm...perasaanku? aku sangat lega karena aku masih perjaka!! XD hahaha!! (ooc) uhh....ehem. Bakura waktu itu hanya melakukan kissing scene dengan Ryou. Kagak sampe diraep. Sekali lagi arigato untuk reviewnya Ryuu-kun!! ^__^

**To Shara Serenia :**

Bakura : (ooc) XD teteh Shara!! Panggil Aa' Akefia ya!! Itu nama official Aa' yang egypt version. Thief king Bakura bisa disebut dengan Akefia. Hehehe!! Salamnya udah disampein ke papa Kaiba n Mama Jou. Arigato buat reviewnya teteh Shara!! *give Shara a super duper sexy hot Psycho smirk*

**To Nonohana Kizure :**

Ryou : (keadaan lemas) oh God....please don't kill me, Nonohana-san. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa....hiks... T_T (ooc) hehe, scene SEMI raep, udah ada di chapter ini. hampir 50% scene semi rape diantara aku dan Yuu-chan lebih hot dan mengerikan ketimbang waktu Yami ngerape Yuu-chan. Hehe...aku tahu kalo aku memang pantes buat Yuu-chan!! XD *dibantai rame-rame* okay, arigato untuk reviewnya.

**To ArcXora :**

Yami : (ooc) ^__^ Xora-san!! Author sangat suka gambar anda!! Ayo buat lagi!! Terutama kissing scene antara aku dengan Aibou!! Hahaha!! XD *dijendul Yugi* maaf atas ke-ooc-an saya, arigato buat reviewnya Xora-san!!

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Ryou : Astojim!! aku barusan ngeyakinin pereview yang sebelumnya agar tidak membunuhku. Yang ini malah berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan dan ingin aku mati!! O_O' hiks....saudari Haru-chan jahat sekali. Kenapa tidak mendukung hubunganku dengan Yuu-chan?!! Why?!! DX *tampol* ya sudahlah, sebelum aku dibunuh duluan oleh anda, lebih baik aku kabur dulu. hiks....arigato untuk reviewnya, Haru-chan.

**To KitsuNeko :**

Yami : hmm....banyak juga referensi yang mengatakan bahwa Messiah adalah Nabi Isa. Tapi filosofi dasar yang diambil Author disini adalah 'seorang penyelamat dunia yang membawa cahaya untuk membimbing para umatnya agar terhindar dari kehancuran' wokeh, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya Neko-san. Arigato!!

**To Devil 'HEAVEN' :**

Jou : O_O' a...aku yakin mungkin Evil-san dan De sama sekali tidak akan membaca chapter ini dikarenakan deskripsi vulgar yang luar biasa. Walaupun begitu, terima kasih untuk reviewnya Evil-san!! ^__^

**To Kuzu here Kuzu There :**

Yami : cuman makan masakan masa ditabokin sih? Justru Aibou malah nitip sama aku untuk bawain masakan anda Kuzu-san. Aibou juga mau makan masakan anda!! Hehehe!! XD hehe, arigato ne Kuzu-san!!

**To ka hime**** Shiseiten :**

Ryou : O_O' gyaaa!!! Aku mau dijadiin guling!! Kenapa aku gak dijadiin bed cover aja?!! Aiihh.....ke...kejam!! hiks...aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengambil keperjakaan Yuu-chan sepenuhnya... *ditampol Yami* a...arigato untuk reviewnya Ka-san. Hiks....T_T

**To Din-chan :**

Bakura : -_- aku gagal ngeraep Ryou. Waktu itu kami hanya melakukan kissing scene saja!! (ooc) mengapa Ryou terlalu banyak bertindak sih?!! Jadinya nyonyor gini kan?!! DX hiks...arigato reviewnya Din-chan!!

**To Purple :**

Yami : Ryou sudah kuhajar gila-gilaan di chapter ini. aku bahkan mengeluarkan sisi Psychoku. Semoga anda puas dengan penyiksaan itu Purple-san. Jadi jangan pernah hipnotis aku. Oke?? Arigato ne for the review!! XD

**To Ao-Mido :**

Ryou : (ooc) i...ini kenapa ngeplakin kepalaku pake martil sih!! Sakit tau!! T_T *ditinju* oh ya, setelah Bakura membaca review anda, dia langsung melesat ke gunung kidul and bertapa hingga berkarat. Ia bahkan terus-terusan mendengarkan musik rap(?) agar menjadi rapeer sejati *gak nyambung* tuh Yuu-chan selamat. Cih!! Aku kan pengen nyicipin Yuu-chan!! DX *digorok Yami* arigato buat reviewnya, Mido-san!!

**To Rarara chupchap :**

Bakura : he? Tidak PD?? Justru Author terlalu PD sehingga membuat Rated M nona Rara. Biasanya, membuat Rated M dibutuhkan sebuah nyali yang cukup besar disertai juga dengan pemikiran yang cukup matang. Author membuat rating fic ini M karena tema fic yang ia sajikan disini sudah masuk dalam kategori 'Mature' mulai dari latar belakang para tokohnya hingga alur cerita beserta pesan moral yang disampaikan. Semua itu sudah memasuki sebuah paradigma 'Mature' yang cukup komples sehingga rated T tidak akan sanggup untuk menampung fic ini. dan untuk hentai? Fic ini sudah jelas adalah Yaoi. itu artinya sudah pasti akan melibatkan banyak scene lime dan sebagainya. Jadi walaupun tak ada scene hentai sekalipun, fic ini akan tetap masuk dalam kategori M untuk faktor perlindungan dan keamanan para reader yang dibawah umur. Semoga anda bisa mengerti. Jika anda tidak terlalu menyukai konten Mature, anda bisa melihat section rated T yang lebih aman. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review anda. Kibarkan bendera peace!! ^_^ - (senyum bakura versi ooc) arigato ne Rara-san!! XD

**To Proto Beyond Schiffer :**

Yami :(ooc) wow!! Ada pereview baru lagi!! Welcome!! XD (tabur-tabur confetti gaje) Ryou sudah kuhancurkan disini. Eh? Adegan yaoi antara aku dan Aibou? Tunggu saja. Pasti ada. Dan humor pasti akan kembali. Oke, arigato reviewnya Schiffer-san!! XD

**To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain :** Marik : thanks babe!!! XD

Yugi : sebelum pergi, review ulang seperti biasa!! Segala pertanyaan, kritik bangunan, saran semuanya diterima!! jangan lupa untuk mereview ulang!! Pertanyaan bla...bla...bla semuanya diterima!!^__^

Yami : Satu yang tidak diterima. Yakni 'Flame'. Flame kali ini akan digunakan sebagai bahan lulur dan spa untuk Ryou

Yugi : bye all!! See you in the next chapter!! ^__^


	32. Chapter 32 : Endless Apologize

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter garing dan membosankan, minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 32-------

Endless Apologize

Lemah. Sakit. Terluka. tak berdaya. Semua itu seakan menyatu ke dalam jasad yang terbaring ringan di atas ranjang. Sinar matahari terlihat bersinar dari balik jendela yang berselimutkan tirai. Sesosok pria terlihat membuka kedua mata coklat madunya secara perlahan-lahan. Rasa nyeri yang begitu kuat mulai melandanya disaat ia mencoba menggerakkan sedikit dari anggota tubuhnya. Kepalanya sungguh terasa pening bahkan terlalu berat untuk menoleh. Ia sungguh tak memiliki tenaga lagi.

"di...dimana...a..aku....?" pertanyaan itu hanya bisa ia panjatkan dengan begitu pelan. Ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Putih. Ya, ia mendapati banyak sekali warna putih. Dinding, ranjangnya, keramik lantai, semuanya putih. Sama seperti warna putih rambutnya dan pucatnya warna kulitnya. Di samping kirinya sudah terdapat selang infus yang terus menjalar dengan ujung jarum yang menembus dan menghiasi telapak tangannya. Cairan dalam infus itu perlahan-lahan menetes dan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Aroma obat-obatan steril mulai menusuk indera penciumannya. Sebuah jawaban muncul di otaknya.

'rumah sakit......' batinnya singkat. Ryou mulai menghela nafasnya perlahan-lahan. Ia tak pernah merasa tak berdaya seperti ini. ia tak hanya merasakan sakit di fisik namun juga hatinya. Sanubari terdalamnya. Ia mulai mengingat semuanya. Kejadian menyakitkan yang berlangsung waktu itu. pukulan, tendangan, cengkraman, penghempasan, semua itu ia dapatkan dengan begitu kasar. Alunan permohonan ampun seakan tak didengarkan oleh penyiksanya. Ia terus saja mendapat ganjaran itu. dan ia pun sangat menyesal. Menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu. setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada orang yang sangat ia cintai, Ia pantas mendapatkan sebuah kehancuran.

Yugi.....

Setelah semua yang ia lakukan terhadap roommate mungilnya itu, apakah pantas ia menyebut namanya? Ryou hanya dapat menatap langit atap kamarnya dengan tatapan sedih. Rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam terus saja menenggelamkannya. Ia sungguh ingin meminta maaf pada pahlawannya itu. ia tak bermaksud menyakiti Yugi hingga seperti itu. ia kehilangan akalnya. Ia mabuk. Ia mabuk akan sebuah ambisi. Sebuah ambisi dan juga nafsu. Ia sungguh menyesal akan hal itu.

"maafkan aku, Yugi-kun....." bisik Ryou sedih. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Apakah sudah terlambat untuk mendapat sebuah pengampunan? Ia berharap bahwa semua permasalahan ini masih dapat di luruskan. Walaupun kesempatannya untuk bersama dengan pria mungil itu telah sirna, setidaknya, ia ingin menjalin hubungan baik. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar hubungan pertemanan. Ia sungguh tak sanggup jika menjalani hidup dengan rasa kebencian yang dilontarkan oleh Yugi. ia tak akan pernah sanggup. Lebih baik ia mati daripada menjalani hidup hanya untuk dibenci oleh pahlawan kecilnya itu.

"Ry...ou...." suara yang begitu familiar itu telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Ryou. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu. dengan mata terbelalak, ia melihat realitas itu. sesosok figur pria tertidur di tepi ranjangnya. Ia tertidur seraya mendekap tangan kanan Ryou dengan cukup erat. Pria itu terlihat mendengkur. Sebuah dengkuran yang cukup familiar dan tak akan pernah Ryou lupakan.

"Bakura......"

-------Wisma Sennen-------

"jadi, kau masih tetap akan menjenguknya, Aibou?" nada kekesalan terlihat jelas dalam pernyataannya itu. rasa emosi masih menghinggapi Yami hingga saat ini. walau ia sudah menghajar pria albino itu habis-habisan di depan Yugi, tapi ia masihlah belum puas. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapa saja yang berani menyakiti aibounya itu.

Yugi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa menghindari konfrontasi penentuan statusnya itu. semua hal haruslah segera diluruskan. Ia hanya menginginkan sebuah pemecahan. "aku harus segera berbicara padanya, Yami. aku hanya ingin meminta sebuah kejelasan darinya. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku, aku tak ingin menghindar darinya lagi."

Yami terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. ia hanya dapat bersandar di dinding, melipat kedua tangannya dan terus menatap gerak gerik kembarannya itu. Yugi terlihat merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya di depan cermin. Pria punk itu mulai berkata dengan begitu tegas.

"aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya, Aibou."

"Yami, aku..."

"aku tak peduli Aibou. Walaupun kau memaafkannya sekalipun, aku tetap tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Setelah perbuatan rendah yang ia lakukan padamu, sungguh beruntung aku membiarkannya hidup." Dengan itu, Yami mulai beranjak menuju ke arah kembarannya itu dan mulai mendekap Yugi dari belakang. Yugi seakan membeku dengan kontak itu.

"Ya...Yami....."

"kau sangat berharga bagiku, Aibou.....aku sungguh tak ingin melihat orang yang sangat kucintai tersakiti seperti ini. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu melindungimu......dan menjagamu....."

Yugi hanya terdiam saat kembaran punknya itu mulai mengecup lehernya dengan lembut dan semakin mendekapnya tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat erat. Keheningan pun terjadi. Mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan masa-masa itu dengan sebuah ketenangan.

--------------

"aaaaaahhhhh!!! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang-bilang pada kami sih?!! Kami kan ingin melihat kejadian ituuuuuu!!" Malik terlihat merengek dengan manja. Ia mulai kesal saat mendengar cerita Jou mengenai perkelahian besar yang terjadi diantara Yami dan Ryou kemarin.

"memangnya buat apa kalian melihat event mengerikan itu? pemilik kos saja sudah menjadi korban karena menginterupsi seenaknya. Kalian mau Yami merontokkan rambut kalian hingga botak hah?! Seto saja tak bisa menghentikan Yami...." Jou mengeluh pasrah. Ia sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua housemate kembar itu. ia bahkan tak menginginkan perkelahian panas itu terjadi. Semenjak kejadian itu, kekasihnya terlihat murung karena ia gagal menghentikan Yami dan itu artinya, ia tidak mendapatkan sebuah reward yang sudah dijanjikan.

"ayolah puppy, sudah hampir sebulan ini kau tak pernah menyervisku. Lagipula, bokong super seksimu itu sudah sembuh kan? jadi......tunggu apa lagi Katsuya......ayolah, aku membutuhkan sebuah pelumas(?)....." Jou mulai sweatdrop mendengar permintaan kekasihnya. Kaiba terlihat begitu putus asa menginginkan hadiahnya. Ia mulai mendekap tubuh Jou dari belakang, mengecup leher dan bahunya serta menggigit daun telinga kanan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jou untuk segera mendorong tubuh Kaiba dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya.

"Katsu...."

"saat ini bukan saatnya kau ganti oli, Jamur!! sebentar lagi, kita semua harus ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ryou. Kita tak bisa membiarkan permasalahan ini berlarut-larut hingga menjadi semakin kompleks." Kaiba hanya bisa pasrah mendengar itu. yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu ada benarnya juga.

"tapi.....aku tak bertanggung jawab jika nanti aku kehilangan kendali, Mutt!! Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika membiarkanku dalam keadaan 'horny' seperti ini!!" gerutu Kaiba. Jou hanya melayangkan sebuah senyuman nakal dan mulai membelai dada bidang kekasihnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"tak masalah, Rich boy......bring it on....." Kaiba menggeram mendengar itu. ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mengurung Jou ke dalam kamar dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia benar-benar sangat amat berusaha menahan hormonnya.

'sepertinya penyakit hormon Atem menular padaku.....' batin Kaiba pasrah.

"Marik cinta!! Jangan lupa nanti bawa kamera!! Nanti bawa kameraaaaaa!!!!" suara manja dan menjijikkan Malik kembali menggema membuyarkan lamunan setiap orang. Jou dan Kaiba hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Malik yang terus saja memukul dada kekasihnya dengan sangat lebay.

"kameraaaaaaaaa!!!"

"untuk apa kau bawa kamera ke rumah sakit, Malik manis? Untuk apa?"

"aaaawww, aku ingin mendokumentasikan luka-luka Ryou. Aku ingin melihat hasil kebrutalan Yami. andai saja kita melihat event perkelahian itu secara langsung, aku pasti akan menjadikannya sebagai film bergenre action!! Nanti kita bisa merintis karir baru, Marik cinta. Kita bisa menjadi produser film!!"

"uhh....Ma...Malik seksi...?"

"ya!! Itu adalah nama yang bagus untuk agency kita, Marik sayang!!! Malik seksi!!! Ya, benar!! MALIK SEKSI PRODUCTIONS!!! Ahahahaha!!! Sungguh sebuah nama yang sangat keren dan tidak terkesan norak sama sekali!! TIDAK TERKESAN NORAK!!! Kau begitu jenius, Marik sayang!!! Kau begitu HEBATS!!! Terima kaciieeeee!!!" Malik memeluk kekasihnya dengan begitu erat disertai dengan suara tawa yang tidak jelas. Marik hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Sedangkan Jou dan Kaiba harus menambahkan beberapa sweatdrop dikening mereka.

Jou hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "apa-apaan mereka itu....."

"Yami, ini konyol!! Aku tak ingin kita keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini!!"

"aku tak peduli Aibou!! Kau harus bersamaku setiap saat!! Siapa tahu di jalan atau di rumah sakit, tiba-tiba ada orang yang ingin mengambil keuntungan darimu!! Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum mereka mendekatimu!!!" suara perdebatan yang cukup familiar itu membuat Jou dan yang lainnya mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada dua figur pria yang saat ini mulai menuju ke arah mereka. Dan mereka mulai sweatdrop saat melihat perbuatan Yami terhadap Yugi.

"sudah kubilang Yami, ini bodoh!! Lepaskan!!"

"tidak akan!! Ini untuk keselamatanmu juga, Aibou!! Aku khawatir padamu!! Tak akan kubiarkan kau jauh dariku lagi!! Aku tak mau jauh darimu!!" tak lama kemudian, kedua pria kembar itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan kawan-kawannya. Keheningan pun terjadi sejenak untuk memahami realitas yang ada. Setelah beberapa menit otak berhasil mencerna realitas itu, Jou mulai buka suara.

"umm....mengapa kalian me...mengikat kedua tangan kalian dengan......sumbu kompor?" semua kembali sweatdrop mendengar itu. sebuah tali sumbu kompor berwarna putih terlihat mengikat erat tangan kanan Yami dengan tangan kiri Yugi. Yugi terlihat seperti seorang tawanan.

"ini untuk keselamatan Aibou. Dengan aku mengikat tangannya dengan tanganku seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa jauh dariku. Kami akan bersama-sama dan tak akan ada yang berani mendekati Aibou!! Kalau berani, langkahi dulu mayatku!!" Yami terlihat bersikeras dengan mottonya. Semua kembali sweatdrop melihat tingkah berlebihan mantan sex god itu.

"sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Atem. Aku yakin, dengan orang sebanyak ini, tak akan ada yang berani mendekati Yugi ataupun berbuat macam-macam padanya....." Yami semakin sewot mendengar pernyataan sepupunya itu.

"aku tak peduli, Seto!! aku justru malah ingin membeli borgol agar ikatan Aibou denganku semakin kuat!! mulai dari sekarang, Aibou tak boleh jauh dariku satu detikpun!! Ia harus terus bersamaku!! Semua harus kami lakukan bersama-sama!! Berjalan bersama, makan bersama, berlari bersama, cuci piring bersama, tidur bersama, mandi bersama bahkan......bu...buang air juga bersama!!!" wajah Yami mulai memerah saat pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak tahu jika efek tindakannya bisa berdampak seperti itu. semua hanya terdiam dan menatap Yami seraya sweatdrop. Sedangkan Yugi hanya bisa menunduk lemas dan pasrah. Wajahnya pun memerah karena malu akan keidiotan kembarannya itu.

'oh Ra......'

-------Rumah Sakit Domino-------

Sebuah gerakan kecil pada sesuatu yang ia dekap, membuat Bakura perlahan-lahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Punggungnya terasa nyeri karena ia sudah tertidur dalam posisi bersandar dan tengkurap di tepi ranjang. Bayangan kabur mulai terlihat dalam penglihatannya saat kedua bola matanya mencoba untuk berakomodasi. Ia sungguh terasa lemah karena perutnya juga belum terisi pasokan makanan. Namun tak lama, terdengar alunan suara lembut yang membuat ia tersadar sepenuhnya.

"kau sudah bangun, kakak......?"

Bakura sungguh terbelalak mendengar itu. dengan cepat, ia mulai mendongak ke arah seseorang yang sudah menyapanya.

"Ry...Ryou?!" Bakura sangat shock melihat adik tirinya itu bersandar di tumpukan bantal dan menatapnya seraya tersenyum. Ia mulai tergagap-gagap karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"kau sudah menunggu semalaman disini kan, kak?" Ryou mulai membantu dengan membuka topik pembicaraan. Setelah beberapa detik penenangan diri, akhirnya Bakura dapat membuka suaranya.

"uhh....i..iya, aku sudah disini semenjak kemarin. Umm....ba...bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat lemah.

"tenang saja. Aku sudah baikan sekarang. Walaupun ada beberasa rasa nyeri yang masih terasa, tapi, semua itu tak menjadi masalah untukku."

"uhh....sy...syukurlah kalau begitu...." keheningan kembali terjadi. Aura canggung mulai mendominasi moment itu. Begitu banyak kejadian penuh dilema yang telah dialami oleh mereka berdua. Kini, untaian kata seakan tak sanggup menjadi perangkat untuk mengungkapkan dilematis itu. pergulatan pemikiran terus terjadi di dalam kepala mereka. Pada akhirnya, Bakura kembali menemukan sebuah kekuatan untuk memecah keheningan itu.

"Ryou, kejadian kemarin.....aku....."

"itu salahku sepenuhnya, Bakura. itu semua murni hasil perbuatanku. Kau tak perlu melibatkan diri atas kejadian ini. aku sungguh tidak berpikir waktu itu." rentetan pernyataan adiknya itu membuat Bakura bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ryou bisa membaca alur pemikirannya. Ia memang berniat untuk meminta maaf pada adiknya itu. dan ia juga ikut merasa bersalah atas insident perkelahian yang terjadi di antara adiknya dan juga kawan baiknya itu.

"tapi ini juga merupakan kesalahanku, Ryou!! Kau sudah menderita karena perbuatanku!! Kau tersiksa karena perbuatan rendahku padamu!! Aku memang bajingan yang tak pantas mendapatkan semua kebaikanmu!! Ka...kau menjadi seperti ini karena kebusukanku!! brengsek!!!"

KRAAAKK!!!

Sebuah dinding terdekat nyaris retak akibat sebuah pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Bakura. ia terlihat mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan meninju dinding. Ryou hanya menunduk melihat itu. kesalahan akibat perbuatan kakaknya itu memang telah membuatnya memiliki sebuah sisi yang begitu licik seperti saat ini. ia tak dapat memungkiri akan hal itu. sebuah trauma pengkhianatan telah membuat hatinya menjadi dingin, mati dan tak berperasaan. Namun, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal yang buruk pada Yugi. Pada orang yang sangat ia cintai. Setelah semua ini terjadi, ia masih tetap mencintai Yugi. Dan ia hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya. Termasuk urusannya dengan sang kakak.

"sungguh sulit bagiku untuk memaafkan kesalahanmu, Bakura. masa dimana ayah tidak mempercayaiku sungguh sebuah masa yang paling menyakitkan bagiku. Aku sungguh sangat menyayangi ayahmu. Ia adalah seorang pria yang sangat baik. Selalu melindungiku disaat Yugi tak ada disisiku. Aku sungguh sangat berhutang budi padanya. Aku harap suatu saat nanti, ia dapat memaafkan kesalahanku padanya. Sebuah kesalahan karena mencintai anak kandungnya sendiri...."

"Ryou...."

"tapi biarlah. Yugi-kun pernah mengajariku untuk selalu memaafkan dan memberikan kesempatan pada orang yang sudah berbuat kesalahan pada kita. Ia bahkan berhasil membuat Yami berubah dan.....menjadi pelindungnya. Kebaikan hati Yugi-kun telah mendatangkan sebuah perlindungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Akupun juga ingin sepertinya. Aku ingin memberikan kesempatan sekalipun aku tak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya memaafkanmu. Namun, jika kau berusaha dengan keras, kau akan meraih kepercayaanku lagi, kakak....." Bakura sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu. Ryou terlihat menatapnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini, hati adik tirinya itu masihlah tertutup untuknya. Namun, ia sudah memutuskan untuk berjuang hingga ia kembali meraih cahaya hati kembarannya seperti dulu lagi.

"terima kasih, adikku......akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku sungguh teramat sangat menyesal atas semua perbuatanku di masa lalu." tutur Bakura yakin. Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serius. Keheningan kembali terjadi sebelum pada akhirnya, terdengar sumber suara ribut dari luar kamar.

"ya. Disini adalah ruang inap saudara 'Ryou Bakura', silahkan masuk tapi.....uhh.....bi...bisakah anda tidak membawa benda itu masuk ke dalam?" sebuah sumber suara wanita mulai terdengar dari luar kamar. Ryou dan Bakura mulai mengernyutkan dahi mendengar itu.

"aaaaawwww!!!! Marik sayang!! Suster itu tidak mengijinkanku membawa kamera!! Membawa kameraaaaaa!!! Huwaaaaa!!!"

"tutup mulutmu, Malik!!! Suara busukmu itu telah membuat semua pasien di rumah sakit ini menjadi sekarat!!!"

"Kaiba!! Jangan bentak Malik cinta dengan kasar seperti itu!!"

"cerewet kau, Marik!! Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan mereka Seto!! sebaiknya kau bakar saja kamera terkutuk itu dari awal!! atau sekalian saja tidak usah mengajak mereka kemari!! Untung saja kita tidak mengajak Pegasus...."

"Yami!! jangan beropini yang tidak-tidak mengenai Pegasus-san dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan mengangkat tanganmu dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu!! tanganku juga ikut terangkat tahu!! sebaiknya lepaskan saja sumbu kompor ini!! tanganku sakit!!"

"sini Yug, Biar kubantu melepas talinya. Tahan ya....tahan.....tahan dan......hei!! Marik!! Jangan masuk dulu!!! Hoii!! Jangan mas....."

BBRRRUUUUAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

Sebuah pintu kamar rawat inap nyaris ambruk saat mendapat hantaman dari luar. Dalam sekejap, Ryou dan Bakura disambut oleh kilatan flash kamera bak artist yang diserbu oleh sekumpulan paparazzi.

Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!!

"HOOOOIIII!!! A..APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?!! AKU BUKAN ARTIS, DASAR BRENGSEK!!! HENTIKAN!!!" Bakura mulai mengaum dengan tidak jelas. Malik tetap saja menyerang pria albino itu dengan kameranya. Disaat Bakura hendak mencengkram kamera Malik, dengan cepat, Malik mulai berbalik dan beranjak ke arah Ryou.

Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!!

"Uhh....Ma...Malik, ini....."

"ayo, tunjukan semua luka-lukamu, Ryou!! Aku ingin lihat apakah kebrutalan Yami bisa menghasilkan sebuah karya seni!!" Ryou hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu. pada akhirnya, Kaiba mulai menggeret Malik dari belakang dan langsung menyerahkan pria mesir itu pada kekasihnya.

"sebaiknya segera kau amankan dan kendalikan kekasihmu itu, Marik!! Aku yakin, ia akan lulus audisi 'bonbin' jika memang ada....." gerutu Kaiba sewot. Malik terlihat shock mendengar hinaan pria brunet itu.

"a...audisi bonbin? Ka...kau menyamakan tingkahku dengan......binatang?!! ka...kau.....kau....kau jahat sekali Kaiba!! Marik sayang!! Kaiba nakal!! Kaiba nakaaaallll!!!" Malik mulai merengek dengan sangat OOC pada kekasihnya. Marik mulai mendekap kekasihnya dan mengusap-usap punggung kembarannya itu perlahan-lahan.

"tenangkan dirimu, Malik imut.......dengan kekuatan cintaku yang bergelorah, aku akan menyembuhkan luka hatimu yang penuh lara itu....."

"aku tahu itu, Marik sayang. Aku tahu itu.....hiks....SRROOOKK!!!"

"Uurrgghh!! Yucks!!" semua hanya dapat memasang wajah jijik saat melihat adegan usap ingus dramatis ala telenovela yang dipersembahkan oleh Marik dan Malik. Duo mesir itu terus saja berpelukan dan saling mengusap ingus mereka di sembarang tempat.

"ya Tuhan.....sebaiknya jangan pedulikan mereka....." ujar Jou seraya memutar bola matanya. Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Yami terlihat melipat kedua tangannya seraya bertatapan dengan Ryou dengan cukup intens. Ryou terlihat gentar dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh kembaran roommatenya itu. ia yakin, Yami tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"ehem. Mungkin sebaiknya, kita langsung saja menuju ke pokok permasalahan." Pernyataan tegas Kaiba membuat keheningan kembali terjadi. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mulai memalingkan pandangan mereka ke segala arah. Ada yang tetap melayangkan tatapan pembunuh seperti tatapan Yami pada Ryou. Bahkan ada yang memasang tatapan bersalah seperti tatapan Ryou pada Yugi. Sedangkan Yugi terlihat memalingkan pandangan menghindari kontak mata dengan roommatenya. Jou yang membaca situasi itu, mencoba memecah keheningan.

"bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini, Ryou?" Ryou hanya melayangkan sebuah ekspresi tenang mendengar pertanyaan pria berambut pirang itu.

"aku sudah tak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah berkunjung kemari. Aku tahu ada beberapa hal yang perlu diluruskan disini." Ryou menginjak poin pembicaraan. Yami terlihat menatap tajam kearah pria albino itu sebelum pada akhirnya, ia menatap kearah Bakura. Bakura memalingkan pandangannya dengan hal itu.

"ya. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan mengapa waktu itu kau memaksa Yugi untuk melakukan hal itu." sahut Jou tegas seraya menunjuk ke arah kawan mungilnya. Ryou kembali terlihat merasa bersalah seraya menatap Yugi dengan tatapan sayu. Roommatenya itu masih saja tak ingin menatapnya secara langsung.

"aku ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan rendahku pada Yugi-kun waktu itu. Aku sungguh khilaf dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan dampak dari perbuatanku. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal......aku memang pantas mendapat perlakuan ini setelah apa yang kulakukan pada Yugi-kun. Mungkin, aku memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi......A...aku berharap kalian masih mau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. A...aku sungguh menyesal. Kumohon......maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Yugi-kun......" Ryou mulai menatap Yugi dengan paras memohon. Raut penyesalan tergambar jelas dalam wajah manis pria albino itu. pada akhirnya, Yugi mulai menatap langsung ke arah kekasihnya itu. sekeji apapun perbuatan seseorang terhadapnya, Yugi tak akan pernah bisa membenci orang itu. sekalipun orang itu berniat ingin membunuhnya sekalipun, ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci orang itu. hatinya itu terlalu lemah untuk menampung rasa benci. Sekalipun ia menginginkannya, ia tak akan bisa menyimpan dendam terhadap seseorang.

"tenang saja Ryou-kun.....aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal. Aku tahu saat itu kau dikendalikan emosi. Aku bisa memaklumi akan hal itu. tapi, mungkin setelah ini, aku tak dapat melanjutkan hubungan kita seperti sedia kala. Kita sudah sama-sama membuka semua kebenaran saat itu. aku tak ingin permasalahan seperti ini terjadi lagi. Aku juga tak ingin menyakiti dan mengecewakan orang lain lagi. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti....." Ryou hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala mendengar itu. ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa bersama lagi dengan pahlawan kecilnya itu. namun, mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk menjadi teman, rasanya sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup.

"terima kasih kau masih memberiku kepercayaan, Yugi-kun.....terima kasih....." Ryou terlihat begitu senang. Yugi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap kearah kawan-kawannya yang lain. "bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"jika kau memaafkannya, aku juga akan memaafkannya Yug. Kulakukan ini demi dirimu." ujar Jou yakin. Kaiba hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda sepakat. Begitu pula dengan Malik dan Marik. Sedangkan Yami? tak perlu ditanya lagi. Ia sudah pasti tak akan memaafkan Ryou dan hanya terdiam memalingkan pandangannya. Ryou hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"aku tahu kau tak akan pernah bisa memaafkanku, Yami. tapi, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberi ganjaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang kulakukan pada Yugi-kun. Tindakanmu telah membuatku sadar akan hal penting. Seharusnya aku melindungi Yugi-kun dan tidak menyakitinya seperti ini......."

"baguslah jika kau sadar. Aku harap, kau tak akan melakukan hal itu pada Aibou lagi. Jika kau berani melakukan hal itu lagi, kau harus berhadapan denganku mulai sekarang......" desis Yami dingin. Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"aku mengerti akan konsekuensi itu. kau bisa memegang sumpahku jika kau mau." ucap Ryou singkat. Tak lama kemudian, setelah moment pelurusan itu, Jou memasang ekspresi lega.

"akhirnya semua ini bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik!! Yosh!! Baguslah!!" Jou menepuk-nepuk bahu Yugi. Kawan mungilnya itu hanya melayangkan senyum pada Jou.

"uhm....Yugi-kun, bi...bisakah kita bicara sebentar berdua? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu secara privasi." perkataan Ryou itu membuat keheningan kembali terjadi. Yugi terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah...."

"apa kau yakin ini ide yang bagus, Aibou....?" Yami bertanya dengan perasaan curiga. Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba meyakinkan kembarannya itu.

"kami hanya sebentar saja Yami. lagipula, kau bisa menunggu diluar jadi, sebaiknya segera lepaskan sumbu kompor ini dari tanganku." Yami hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu dan dengan berat hati, ia mulai melepaskan ikatannya.

"kau harus ingat konsekuensinya, Ryou...." itulah perkataan terakhir yang dilayangkan Yami sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai keluar dari ruangan. Ryou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serius.

"aku pikir ada sesuatu yang juga harus segera diluruskan diantara kita, Bakura...." desis Yami dingin. Bakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai ikut keluar ruangan bersama Jou dan yang lainnya. Kini tinggalah Yugi sendiri bersama Ryou.

"dia semakin posesif padamu ya, Yugi-kun?" Yugi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluh. Ryou terlihat tertawa kecil.

"aku harap, ia bisa menjagamu mulai sekarang....." ujar Ryou pelan. Tak lama, ia lalu mulai melepas cincin yang melingkar dijarinya itu dan memberikannya pada Yugi.

"Ry...Ryou-kun, ini....."

"aku sudah tak berhak untuk memakainya lagi, Yugi-kun. Aku sudah gagal dan melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku akan membantu menjelaskan pada ibumu jika kita memang lebih baik menjalin hubungan sebatas teman saja. Aku yakin 'dia' lebih pantas mendampingimu jika dibandingkan dengan diriku." Yugi sungguh tertegun mendengar itu. kawan semasa kecilnya itu sungguh terlihat seperti seorang Ryou yang dulu lagi. Seorang Ryou yang baik hati dan selalu bersikap ramah padanya. Tak lama, cincin itu sudah berada digenggamannya. Ryou kembali tersenyum melihat itu.

"berikan cincin itu kepada orang yang kau cintai Yugi-kun. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan suatu saat nanti. Kau pantas mendapatkan itu."

"terima kasih, Ryou-kun....." Yugi mulai tersenyum manis pada roommatenya itu seraya menganggukkan kepala. Ryou hanya dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik paras manisnya itu. ia lalu mulai tertawa kecil.

"walau kita sudah tidak lagi menjadi kekasih, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Yugi-kun. Sampai kapanpun, rasa cinta yang kupendam untukmu tak akan pernah hilang. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Meskipun kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

"Ry...Ryou...."

"hehe.....sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. yang terpenting saat ini adalah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau bahagia, Yugi-kun. Aku rela melepasmu agar kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Aku harap apa yang kulakukan ini, bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padamu." setelah mengucapkan itu, Ryou mulai tertunduk. Sebuah senyuman lemah tersimpul dibibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua tangannya mulai digenggam dengan begitu erat. Ia sungguh terkejut saat Yugi mulai menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Yu...Yugi-kun...."

"kau juga harus mencari kebahagiaanmu, Ryou.....masih ada satu orang yang juga harus kau berikan kesempatan. Sekalipun kesempatan itu sangatlah kecil, namun aku yakin, ia bisa membahagiakanmu. Ia menyimpan harapan padamu. Aku yakin kau tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud itu." Ryou mulai tersenyum mendengar itu.

"ya. Aku tahu itu Yugi-kun. Aku sudah memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku lakukan itu demi dirimu." Yugi hanya mengangguk mendengar itu. tak lama kemudian, ia mulai melepas genggaman tangannya pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

"oke, sebaiknya aku memanggil yang lainnya kemari..." belum sempat Yugi berjalan keluar, pria albino itu terlihat menahannya.

"tunggu, Yugi-kun."

"eh? A...ada apa Ryou-kun?" melihat wajah imut mantan kekasihnya itu membuat wajah Ryou sedikit memerah. Ia mulai memalingkan pandangannya.

"bi...bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu, Yugi-kun? Se...sebelum kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain sepenuhnya...." Yugi menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar itu.

"apa itu?"

"bi...bisakah aku me...memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Ji...jika kau tidak mau, sungguh tak masalah buatku. Aku tahu jika aku sudah tak berhak lagi untuk....." belum sempat Ryou menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah pelukan hangat ia dapatkan dari pahlawan kecilnya itu. Ryou terbelalak shock saat Yugi menyanggupi keinginannya.

"lepaskan semua yang kau pendam, Ryou.....aku akan memikulnya bersamamu...." perkataan lembut mantan kekasihnya itu membuat hati Ryou menjadi tenang. Dengan cepat, ia mulai membalas pelukan itu dan meneteskan air matanya dalam diam. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa cintanya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"terima kasih Yugi-kun.......terima kasih banyak......"

--------------

"aku yakin kau bisa mengubah adikmu, Bakura. aku percaya pada kemampuanmu. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti mengapa aku menghajar Ryou waktu itu." Bakura hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. ia lega karena nereka masih dapat menjaga hubungan baik mereka sebagai sahabat seperjuangan antar anak punk(?)

"tak masalah Yami. justru akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Terima kasih kau masih masih bisa mentolerir akan hal ini." Bakura mulai tersenyum. Yami menepuk bahu sahabat punk berambut putihnya itu.

"sama-sama...."

"aaaawwww!!! Sebuah moment persahabatan yang so sweet!!! Kameranya Marik!!! Cepat kameranya!! KAMERANYA!!!!"

Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!!

"HEI, DASAR SARAP!!! HENTIKAN INI!! AAARRGGHHH!!!" Malik kembali menyerang Bakura dengan kameranya. Yami dan yang lainnya hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat itu.

"dasar.....mereka itu ada-ada saja. Ah, sudahlah!! Yang terpenting, setelah ini kau bisa bersama dengan Yugi, Yami. aku harap kau bisa menjaga kawanku." Yami hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Jou.

"aku akan berusaha Jou....."

"hmm....baguslah. eh, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Seto? aku tidak melihatnya semenjak ia pergi ke belakang tadi...." Jou terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda bingung. Yami mulai menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia memiliki firasat buruk.

'perasaan apa ini? mengapa a...aku merasa tidak tenang begini......?' Yami menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Ia sungguh benci merasakan firasat itu. namun, firasatnya pun menjadi sebuah realitas saat tak lama, seseorang terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Atem...."

"Set? Ka...kau kenapa?" Yami kembali menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat ekspresi suram yang tergambar di wajah sepupunya itu. Jou bahkan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"a...ada apa, Seto?" Kaiba hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.s ia lalu mulai menatap sepupunya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yami.

"dia ingin bicara padamu."

"ingin bicara?" Yami melayangkan pandangan skeptis pada sepupunya sebelum pada akhirnya, ia memposisikan ponsel itu di dekat telinganya.

"ha...halo....?"

"lama sekali aku tak mendengar suaramu, Atem....." Yami sungguh terbelalak shock mendengar itu. sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara baritone yang cukup berat itu. suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Orang yang sudah memberikan mimpi buruk padanya di masa lalu. Amarah seakan muncul dalam dirinya. Ia sungguh merasakan kebencian yang begitu mendalam.

"apa maumu.......Ayah?"

To Be Continued........

Yami : -_- terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. semoga chapter gaje kali ini masih bisa menghibur para pemirsa sekalian. Maaf jika updatenya lama. Di saat Author sudah sembuh total dari penyakitnya, ternyata pc komputernya sedang mengadakan acara lemot kampreto yang disebabkan oleh virus. Sehingga hal itu juga menyebabkan kelemotan dalam berbagai aspek pengetikan. Harap maklum.

Yugi : karena author sedang labil dan mencakar-cakar monitor komputernya sendiri dengan tidak jelas, biar kami lagi yang menjawab reviewnya ^__^

**To Vichan91312 :**

Yami : haha! Anda benar. sepupuku yang paling kampreto itu tak mau kehilangan deretan giginya. Hmm....aku bersama dengan aibou? Sepertinya author akan menambahkan cobaan lagi. Kampret lo Author!!! DX *disambit Author* oke, terima kasih reviewnya, Vi chan!!

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Yami : hnn....banyak juga yang ingin ikut menghajar Ryou. Oh ya, Peggy disini kagak muncul. Dia sudah kutendang ampe nyasar ke galaksi lain. Arigato buat reviewnya ya, Kurii-chan!!

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Jou : hmm....Seto walaupun gagal dalam perjanjian, tetap aja ngotot pengen minta ganti oli!! Akh!! Jamur sarap!! DX Yugi memang bebas dari Ryou tapi....sepertinya sampai akhir pun, Author masih akan tetap menambahkan cobaan. Ck ck ck.... *dijendul Author* hehe, wokeh, arigato reviewnya nee chan!! Ganbatte!! XD haha!! (kesurupan Author)

**To coolkid4869 :**

Kaiba : (ooc) hahahahaha!!! Dengan ini sudah kupastikan bahwa saudara coolkid benar-benar tergila-gila dengan saya!! Ahahahahaha!!! Yo!! Coolkid!! I'm here baby!! XD *dilempar studio*

Yami : -_-' CEO dodol.....hmm, Peggy mah buang aja ke sampah. Betul juga sih. Kenapa gak kuhajar aja si Peggy ya? Wokeh, arigato reviewnya coolkid san!! Kolab zombie anda dengan Sora-san keren sekali!! Lanjutkan!!

**To ****Uzuchiha No Ryuu Kami :**

Yugi : (ooc) *aura horor* ooohhh, ini yang request lemon. *nyiapin golok* saudara Ryuu, maaf di chapter ini masih tak ada lemon. Lemonnya berada di chapter akhir. Tenang, prediksi Author sih tinggal beberapa chapter aja fic ini tamat. Jadi........bersabar ya *ngasah golok* dan untuk duo M, sudah muncul disini. Sekali lagi *aura sadis* arigato reviewnya.....muahahaha......*tawa laknat*

**To Shara Serenia :**

Bakura AKA Akefia AKA Aa'Fia : (ooc) teteh Shara!!! Kita ketemu lagi nih!! XD Mistypo yang kemarin sebenarnya yang berkata seperti itu adalah Yugi. Hehehe.....Author tak sengaja menghapus paragraf sebelum perkataan itu. hehe, lumpurnya udah kupaketin nih. Arigato teteh Shara!!! Oh ya, kapan-kapan kita ngedate yuk!! XD *disambit*

**To Nonohana Kizure :**

Pegasus : T_T astojim!! Nonohana-boy!! Anda kok kejam gitu sih sama akkuh!! Masa akkuh kena pukul Yami-boy disukurin sih!! DX hiks!!! Jahaaaaaattt!!! *ditampol sandal* Ryou-boy mah udah balik ke kepribadian ramahnya. Kaiba-boy rewardnya juga masih menggantung. Walau fic ini mau selesai, akan ada fic Author yang lainnya yang tak kalah menariknya. Sekali lagi, arigato Nonohana-boy!!

**To ArcXora :**

Ryou : *puppy dog eyes* ya ampun.....kejam banget. Masa aku di mutilasi?? TT_TT aku kan sudah sadar, Xora-san!! DX *dibantai* Yami sepertinya akan mendapatkan cobaan (lagi?) hehe, arigato buat reviewnya Xora-san!! Oh ya, sekali-kali gambarin heartshipping donk!! Ahaha!! XD *dibantai Yami*

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Yami : andaikan saja Haru-chan ikut membantai Ryou denganku, aku yakin kita bisa menjadi duo pembantai tersadis yang pernah ada. Muahahahaha!! XD *digetok magic jar* Ryou udah ngasih kesempatan ke kura dan disaat aku bisa bersama dengan Aibou, ayahku muncul!! Dan apa yang terjadi?? Yang terjadi adalah Terima kasih reviewnya Haru-chan!! Hehe.... XD *kagak nyambung, disambit*

**To KitsuNeko :**

Bakura : eh? Author dapat flame? Sebenarnya juga bingung sih karena flamenya juga kagak jelas maksudnya apa XD *ditonjoked*

Peggy : hiks...aku ditonjok Yami-boy.....hidungku bengkok seperti burung beo!!! Atiittt Neko-san!!! DX

Yami : hoi, jangan main sunat seenaknya!! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa dengan Aibou, tahu!! *ditendang Yugi* ah, sekali lagi, arigato reviewnya Neko-san!!

**To Aihara Zala :**

Yugi : ah!! Ada Aihara-san!! XD *tabur-tabur confetti, meluk-meluk aihara-san* aku memang bersatu dengan Yami tapi.......sepertinya ada cobaan lagi. Dan Kaiba memelas atas hadiahnya pada Jou. Arigato Aihara-san!! XD

**To Kuzu here Kuzu There :**

Yami : -_- ya jelaslah aku marah. Aibou hampir digituin ama Ryou!! Apalagi, aku belum sempat mencicipi Aibou lagi!! DX *dibantai Yugi*

Ryou : huh....untung aku masih selamat. Aku sudah kembali pada sisi innocentku sekarang. Arigato Kuzu-san!!! ^__^

**To ka hime**** Shiseiten :**

Yami : wah, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya, Ka-san!! XD aku tak akan membiarkan Aibou bergentayangan. Di chapter ini saja dia kuikat dengan sumbu kompor. Hehe, oh iya, ayo buat fic Yugiohnya!! Author sangat menunggu karya anda, Ka-san!! Sekali lagi arigato ne!!! XD

**To Din-chan :**

Ryou : eh? Bunuh aku tapi jangan sampe mati? o.O

Yami : -_- cih, sepertinya Author tidak semudah itu membiarkan aku bersatu!! Aarrgghh!! Author!! You!! You!!

Author : -_- (nongol gaje, labil, aura horor, bawa monitor) apa....?

Yami : (merinding) ah, uhh....ti...tidak. tidak apa-apa. Hehehe......umm....se...sekali lagi, arigato reviewnya Din-chan!!

**To Purple :**

Yami : XD ahahaha!! Ide anda boleh juga!! Saya sudah bolak-balik request lemon ke Author sarap ini!! *ditampol Author* katanya ada di chapter akhir. Bentar lagi fic ini juga bakal tamat. Harap bersabar. Arigato purple-san!!

**To Ao-Mido :**

Pegasus : O_O Astojim!! Walah kajim!! Bekijim!! Ijim!! Ijim!! *tampoled* akkuh mau di getok martil juga!! Jangaaaaannnn!!! Huwaaaaa!!! DX

Bakura : DX woi!! Aku udah bertapa di gunung kidul!! Ampe nari rap gaje ama orang-orang goa!! Kenapa aku juga digetok martil sih!!

Ryou : -_- tenang saja, walaupun tidak menjadi rujak, wajahku sudah menyerupai gado-gado sekarang. Sekali lagi arigato reviewnya, Mido-san!!

**To Yuuri Uchiha Namikaze :**

Yami : hmm....sebenarnya pengen kulindes Ryou dengan buldozer tapi Aibou keburu menghentikanku. Jadinya ya.... *diinjek* oohh, nama margaku? Sebenarnya namaku margaku adalah Yami. namaku adalah Atemu Yamino. Tapi lebih enak di sebut Yami Atem. Hehehe.....jadi Seto sudah pasti memanggilku Atem. Oke, arigato reviewnya Yuu-chan!!

**To Yaminokamichama666 :**

Yami : XD ahahaha!! Fansku kembali di kotak review!! Apa kabar coy!! XD *disambit* ayo kita adain hari bantai Ryou sedunia!! *dibacok* ada pesan dari Author, walaupun setan-setan UN berserta dengan kawannya si Try Out tetap menghantui, tetap semangat ya sis!! Hehe, Wokeh!! arigato untuk reviewnya!!!

**To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain :** Marik : thank you so much!!! Muahahahaha!!! XD *tinjued*

Yugi : ^__^ jangan lupa review lagi sebelum meninggalkan fic ini. segala pertanyaan beserta para sahabatnya macam saran, kritik bersuamikan bangunan(?) dan juga masukan semuanya di terima kecuali tetangga macam flame.

Yami : -_- flame akan digunakan untuk membakar para flamer yang memberikan flame itu sendiri *mbuletisasi*

Yugi : see you all in the next chapter!! Ja ne!! ^__^


	33. Chapter 33 : Final Farewell

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : awas ada Angst lagi!! (author langsung dilempari sampah oleh para reader) kelabilan beberapa chara!! minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 33-------

Final Farewell

"brengsek!! Ayo!! Cepatlah Isono!!! Kita sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi!!!"

"ta...tapi kita tak dapat melaju lebih jauh lagi, tuan Kaiba. Jalanan macet total."

"Shit!!"

Suasana itu sungguh merupakan sebuah suasana yang begitu mencekam dan menegangkan. Hampir seluruh penumpang yang berada di dalam limo milik Kaiba, menampakkan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir. Setiap detik yang berlalu, selalu saja diiringi dengan sugesti dan persepsi negatif yang berlebihan dari dalam diri tiap figur yang ada saat itu. mereka takut jika mereka gagal menggapai puncak resolusi. Sebuah puncak penentuan. Sebuah penentuan dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan.

"tenanglah, Yug. aku yakin, kita pasti masih bisa mengejarnya. Kau jangan khawatir ya." Jou berusaha keras untuk membuat Yugi menjadi tenang. Sahabat baiknya itu terlihat cemas dan hanya menatap dari balik jendela limo. Paras manisnya itu diselimuti oleh kegelisahan. Air mata terancam mengalir dari kedua mata amethyst miliknya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa roda takdir akan berubah drastis seperti ini. disaat ia merasa bahwa kebahagiaan sudah ada di depan matanya, ternyata semua itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan sebuah cobaan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat, ia hanya dapat menahan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Flashback

"APA?!!" Yami tak pernah merasa secengang ini sebelumnya. Disaat ia hendak meniti kebahagiaannya, kini ia haruslah kembali tenggelam ke titik nol. Sebuah cobaan kembali menghadang euphoria sesaatnya.

"kau harus segera kembali ke Mesir untuk menggantikanku sebagai menteri tertinggi negara, Atem!! Kau harus meneruskan jabatan Ayah!!!" suara itu terdengar begitu menggelegar walaupun tersalurkan melalui via komunikasi jarak jauh. Yami seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia harus memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai putra tunggal dari menteri tertinggi di Mesir. Sebuah tanggung jawab untuk dapat membawa Mesir menjadi sebuah negara yang cukup makmur dan idealis. Namun, mengapa baru sekarang? Mengapa moment itu tiba disaat ia hendak bersatu dengan partnernya? Mengapa tak ada sebuah penundaan sedikitpun? Mengapa takdir selalu saja tak berpihak pada mereka?

"ta...tapi Ayah...aku...."

"kau tak bisa menghindar lagi, Atem!! Sudah dua tahun kau kabur dari istana. Aku sudah mengetahui semua perkembanganmu selama ini dari laporan Seto. sebentar lagi, aku harus melepas jabatanku. Aku harus segera menyerahkan tahtaku padamu!!"

"tapi kau tak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku, Ayah!! Kau sudah memperlakukanku seperti sampah!! Setelah semua ini, bisa-bisanya kau memerintahkanku untuk meneruskan kedudukanmu!! Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku?!! Kau tak pernah menghargaiku sama sekali!! Kau membuat hidupku hancur!!! Ayah macam apa kau ini?!! dimatamu, kau tak pernah melihatku sebagai putramu!! kau hanya menjadikanku sebuah alat!! Sebuah alat untuk mempertahankan tahtamu!!!" pernyataan itu Yami ungkapkan dengan begitu dingin. sebuah trauma menyakitkan dari masa lalu itu akan tetap menjadi sebuah luka yang tak akan bisa sirna dihatinya. Ia sudah terlalu sakit. Semilir emosi terus saja menyelimuti pikirannya.

"......maafkan semua perlakuan keras ayah selama ini padamu, Atem.....Ayah sengaja mendidikmu dengan keras agar kau bisa siap menerima tanggung jawab besar ini. Ayah sengaja mendidikmu dengan penuh otoriter agar kau menjadi seorang anak yang kuat. Agar kau bisa siap menerima segala resiko dan konsekuensi dalam menjadi seorang pemimpin negara. Aku tak ingin melihatmu rapuh seperti saat kau kehilangan ibumu dulu, nak.....ayah sangat menyayangimu. Mesir membutuhkan seorang pemimpin yang kuat. Ayah tak ingin kau menjadi orang yang lemah. Kau harus segera mewujudkan impian ibumu, Atem.......lakukan ini demi ibumu.......jadikan Mesir sebagai negara yang makmur dan idealis......seperti harapan ibumu....."

"i...ibu......" sekujur tubuh Yami seakan melemah. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel milik sepupunya itu. ia kembali teringat akan harapan ibunya dimasa lalu. Sebuah harapan untuk menjadikan Mesir sebagai sebuah utopia. sebuah harapan untuk menjadikan Mesir sebagai negara yang idealis. Amanah itu diserahkan padanya. Sebuah amanah agar ia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana. Ia tentu tak dapat memusnahkan harapan itu. ia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Seorang ibu yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang tak terbatas padanya. Lantas, apakah semudah itu ia bisa meninggalkan semua ini? semua hal yang telah ia dapatkan di Jepang. Sahabat, kepercayaan, pelajaran hidup, dan seorang partner. Seorang partner yang juga merupakan harapan dari ibunya. Bisakah ia meninggalkan semua itu? atau lebih spesifiknya, bisakah ia meninggalkan setengah dari jiwanya sendiri?

'Aibou.....' kata itu terucap dalam keheningan lisannya. Semua moment berharga yang ia habiskan dengan kembaran malaikatnya itu mulai berputar dalam ingatannya. Ia tak akan sanggup menjalani semua ini tanpa Yugi. Ia sungguh sangat bergantung pada partner hatinya itu. ia sudah letih menanggung seluruh rasa sakit disaat Yugi berada di dekapan orang lain. Dan sekarang, disaat Aibounya itu akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya, ia haruslah kembali menjauh dan bahkan semakin jauh lagi dari Yugi. Mengapa takdir seakan begitu kejam dan tak adil padanya? Mengapa cobaan selalu saja melandanya secara bertubi-tubi? Yami seakan muak dengan hal itu. ia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kuat menanggung semua itu. ia bukanlah Dewa yang dapat menembus semua cobaan-cobaan itu. ia hanyalah seorang manusia. Seorang manusia yang memiliki banyak keterbatasan. Ia tak akan sanggup menanggung semua itu. ia sudah cukup rapuh untuk bangkit. Dan ia terlalu sakit untuk merasakan semangat.

"seminggu lagi, Ayah akan tiba di Jepang untuk menjemputmu kembali ke Mesir, Atem. Aku harap kau bisa memikirkan hal ini baik-baik....." dengan itu, sambungan pun terputus dalam keheningan. Yami hanya dapat mematung untuk sesaat. Ia mulai menunduk seraya menyerahkan ponselnya itu pada sepupunya. Kaiba hanya dapat menerima pemberian sepupunya dan menatap pria berambut jabrik itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Sebuah konsekuensi yang mengharuskan Atem untuk segera pergi ke Mesir.

"kau tak akan pergi kan, Atem?"

Yami terdiam dan tetap menunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu. sebuah pertanyaan yang akan membuahkan hasil yang sama walaupun di jawab dengan jawaban yang ambigu sekalipun. Ia hanya dapat berjalan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan sepupunya itu seraya berbisik dengan sangat lemah.

"aku tidak tahu......"

--------------

"Yami, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dalam paras malaikat Yugi. Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak ia mengunjungi Ryou di rumah sakit, Ia dan kembaran punknya itu sudah memutuskan untuk bersama. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua saja disaat Yugi memiliki waktu luang. Saat ini, mereka hanya terdiam dan terduduk di taman dengan Yami yang memangku dirinya dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan perlakuan kembarannya itu. semakin hari, partnernya itu terlihat murung dan menghabiskan waktu untuk memeluknya dan mendekapnya seperti ini. ia terus saja mendekap tubuh Yugi dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Yugi semakin cemas dengan situasi itu.

"katakan padaku Yami, ada apa denganmu?"

"aku baik-baik saja, Aibou. jangan khawatir......." sudah berkali-kali suara baritone itu mengumandangkan jawaban yang sama. Yugi mulai menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan skeptis. Sepintar apapun Yami menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya, ia tak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari Yugi. Ia sudah terlalu dekat dengan Aibounya itu. terlalu dekat hingga mereka bagaikan satu kesatuan itu sendiri. Satu kesatuan yang akan hancur jika bagian yang lainnya hilang.

"aku harap, kau mau mengatakannya padaku, Yami. Aku sungguh cemas melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini......." secara perlahan-lahan, Yugi mulai menyentuh pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Yami hanya dapat menatap Yugi dengan tatapan sedih seraya menyentuh telapak tangan kembarannya itu dengan tangannya.

"maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu cemas, Aibou......"

"Yami....." Yugi tak pernah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi kembarannya itu hanya mendekapnya dengan erat dan hanya membisikkan sebuah perkataan yang tidak berbeda.

"aku.......tak ingin kehilanganmu, Aibou........aku sangat mencintaimu......" Yami semakin memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan cukup erat. Yugi tak akan pernah tahu bahwa kesedihan mewarnainya kekasihnya itu disaat tubuhnya dipeluk. Yugi tak akan pernah tahu dan Yami tak ingin Yugi mengetahui hal itu.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Yami........" hanya itu sebuah balasan yang dapat terucap dari mulut mungil Yugi. Ia hanya dapat membalas pelukan partnernya itu dengan cukup erat. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini. ia yakin, waktulah yang akan menjawab semuanya.

--------------

Tak terasa hampir seminggu telah berlalu semenjak insident mengunjungi Ryou di rumah sakit. Yami sudah tak dapat menyembunyikan kemurungannya lagi. Sudah berkali-kali ia lengah dan menampakkan raut wajah kesedihannya di hadapan Yugi. Ia terus saja menahan diri untuk tidak menangis disaat ia mendekap kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan segala gejolak kesakitan perasaannya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia mulai bertanya dengan begitu lemah.

"Aibou......ji...jika sebuah harapan membuat kita terpisah jauh, apakah kita harus mengubur harapan itu? padahal harapan itu adalah sebuah harapan yang berasal dari orang yang kita sayangi......"

"A...apa maksudmu, Yami?" Yugi bingung dan menautkan kedua alisnya. Yami mulai menyentuh bahu kekasihnya itu dan menatap Yugi dengan lembut.

"kumohon.....jawablah pertanyaanku, Aibou....kumohon...." Yami menyentuh pipi Yugi dengan lembut. Ia menanti sebuah jawaban dari balik paras sedihnya itu.

Yugi terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat berpikir sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"jika harapan itu merupakan sebuah amanah dari orang yang sangat kita sayangi, kita harus mewujudkannya Yami......meskipun konsekuensinya kita harus terpisah karena harapan itu. namun, aku percaya jika kita benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bersama maka, sesulit apapun cobaan yang menghadang kita, pada akhirnya kita akan tetap bersatu kembali......aku selalu percaya pada teori itu.....jadi aku tak akan pernah takut jika kita terpisah hanya karena sebuah harapan. karena menurutku, kelak harapan itu sendirilah yang akan menyatukan kita......" Yugi mulai tersenyum dengan lembut untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya. Jawaban dari kembaran malaikatnya itu sungguh sangat bijaksana dan ada benarnya juga. Namun, disaat yang sama, hal itu membuat hati Yami semakin sakit.

"mengapa kau bertanya mengenai hal itu, Yami?" Yami memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Aibounya itu. ia kembali mendekap tubuh kekasihnya.

"tak ada apa-apa Aibou.......aku hanya ingin bertanya saja....."

Yugi tentu saja skeptis dengan jawaban itu. namun, ia tak bisa merespon lebih lanjut saat Yami mulai mencengkram wajahnya dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut miliknya. Ia terbelalak shock dengan hal itu. kekasihnya itu menciumnya dengan putus asa. Sama seperti ciuman saat itu. saat dimana ia mengucapkan perpisahan pada Yami karena ia harus bersama dengan Ryou. Rasa takut mulai hinggap dalam hati kecilnya. Ia takut jika ini merupakan pertanda perpisahan seperti dulu.

"Ya...Yamm....mmmhh....Yami....ka...kkau kenapa?!" Yugi berusaha berbicara dengan keadaan mulutnya yang sudah tertempel dengan bibir kekasihnya itu. namun, sampai akhir pun, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban karena kekasihnya itu terus saja mencium dan menciumnya hingga ia tak sanggup lagi untuk mencium Yugi karena kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas.

"aku pasti akan kembali padamu, Aibou.......karena aku mencintaimu......" bisik Yami singkat sebelum pada akhirnya, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yugi sendiri. Dengan tatapan sayu, Yugi hanya dapat terdiam menatap kekasihnya itu melangkah semakin jauh darinya.

'Yami......'

End Of Flashback

"brengsek!! Berani-beraninya ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan penjelasan apapun!! Dasar keras kepala!!" gerutu Kaiba kesal. Semenjak salam perpisahan yang diucapkan Yami pada Yugi, keesokkan harinya, mereka sudah tak mendapati Yami di kamarnya. Kamarnya kosong melompong dengan beberapa pakaian miliknya yang sudah tak ada di dalam lemari. Bakura tentu saja tidak tahu akan hal itu karena di waktu yang sama, ia menemani Ryou di rumah sakit. Kini, mereka berharap bahwa mereka bisa bertemu Yami di bandara tepat pada waktunya. Walaupun keputusan pria punk itu sudah bulat, namun tetap saja mereka tak terima jika perpisahan harus dilakukan dengan pergi tanpa penjelasan seperti ini.

"me...mengapa ia tak menceritakan hal ini padaku?" Yugi terlihat bimbang. Ia sungguh shock saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. partnernya harus pergi ke Mesir untuk meneruskan tahta ayahnya. Tentu saja Yugi dan yang lainnya tahu hal itu dari pernyataan Kaiba. Yang tak habis dipikir adalah, mengapa Yami tidak menceritakan masalah ayahnya itu pada dirinya? Apa ia tak mempercayai partnernya sendiri?

"mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, ia tak akan merasa berat hati saat meninggalkanmu Yugi. Sepertinya, Atem tak sanggup jika ia harus mengucapkan perpisahan secara langsung padamu. Mungkin dengan cara pergi tanpa penjelasan seperti ini, ia akan lebih kuat untuk menjalankan perintah ayahnya." Semua terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kaiba. Walau yang dikatakan oleh CEO itu ada benarnya juga, namun, Yugi juga tetap membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan langsung dari kembarannya itu. ia tak bisa seenaknya pergi seperti ini. setidaknya, Yugi ingin membuat kesepakatan sebelum Yami benar-benar pergi darinya.

"tenang saja Yug. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa tepat waktu. pesawat dengan tujuan penerbangan ke Mesir masih tinggal sejam lagi kan, Seto?" tanya Jou seraya menatap Kaiba dengan tatapan serius. Kaiba menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"sepertinya jadwal penerbangan akan berbeda, Katsuya. Ayah Atem akan menjemputnya dengan pesawat pribadinya......" mendengar itu, entah mengapa Jou menjadi sweatdrop. Sampai sekarang, Ia masih kesulitan untuk percaya bahwa Yami merupakan seorang anak raja.

"MARIK!!! INI MERUPAKAN SEBUAH MOMENT YANG PENUH DENGAN DILEMATIS!!! AYO, ABADIKAN SEGERA!!! ABADIKAN SEGERA!!!!"

Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!!

"KALIAN BERDUA INI APA-APAAN SIH?!!!" Jou hanya dapat menggerutu kesal saat kilatan flash dari 'Malik seksi productions' mulai menyambar di seluruh isi limo. Yugi mulai menutupi wajahnya karena silau. Sedangkan Kaiba hanya dapat menatap duo Mesir itu dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"jika kalian masih tetap saja mengambil gambar seenaknya di dalam mobilku, akan kuturunkan kalian di tengah jalan sekarang juga!!" Marik dan Malik langsung mematung mendengar bentakan menggelegar dari pria brunet itu. saat Kaiba memutuskan untuk mengejar Atem dengan limo, Marik dan Malik memutuskan untuk ikut serta dengan alasan ingin membuat sebuah film dokumenter bergenre opera sabun yang akan diperankan secara nyata oleh Yugi dan Yami. semua hanya bisa pasrah melihat semangat Marik dan Malik yang super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgetable berlebihan itu. duo Mesir itu masih percaya bahwa mimpi mereka membentuk sebuah produksi film akan menjadi kenyataan.

"maafkan kami Kaiba, kami janji, film dokumenter mengenai kisah nyata Yugi dan Yami ini akan laku keras dipasaran!! Ya!! Percayakan saja pada MALIK SEKSI PRODUCTIONS!!! Kau juga pasti akan terkenal Yugi!!!!" Malik bersorak sorai dengan tidak jelas seraya menyerang Yugi dengan kilatan flash kameranya. Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"sudah!! Hentikan tindakanmu, Malik!!! Kau tak bisa mengambil gambar Yugi dengan seenaknya saja!!! Dan kalian juga tak bisa seenaknya menjadikan kejadian ini sebagai film opera sabun!!! Kau pikir ini telenovela apa?!!" Jou mendengus kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Malik mulai memasang ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"hoks.....Marik sayang, Jounouchi jahaaaaatttt!!! Sudah kekasihnya si Kaiba nakal!! Yugi juga pelit diambil gambarnya malah tidak mau!!! Hoks!!! Apa salah kita, Marik sayang, apa?!! Hoks.....padahal, niat kita ini sungguh mulia karena ingin membuat mereka menjadi terkenal!!! Hoks!! SRROOOKKKKK!!!!!!"

"OH!! TEDAKS!!! MAGMA INGUSMU MUNCRAT LAGI, MALIK CINTA!!! USAPKAN DI DADAKU!!! AYO, SEGERA USAPKAN DI DADAKU SEKARANG JUGA, CINTAKU!!!! USAPKAN DENGAN SEKUAT TENAGA!!!! USAAAAPPP!!!!!"

"SSSRRRROOOOOOKKKKKSSSS!!!!!"

"YUUCCCKKKSSS!!!! MENJIJIKKAAAANNN!!!!" Jou, Kaiba dan Yugi hanya dapat memasang wajah jijik saat gumpalan ingus berlendir mulai terlihat tertempel dengan cantiknya di dada Marik. Ingus itu terlihat seperti ornament unik di pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"HORE!!! KAU MEMECAHKAN REKOR BARU MALIK CINTA!!! SAAT INI TERJADI PENINGKATAN!!! GUMPALAN INGUSMU DIAMETERNYA BERTAMBAH MENJADI 55,5 SENTIMETER!!!!"

"OH YA?!! AKU SUNGGUH TERHARU MARIK SAYANG!!!! INI PASTI TERJADI KARENA KEKUATAN CINTA KITA!!! KEKUATAN CINTAAAAAA!!!!!!" semua hanya dapat berwajah horor mendengar itu. saat ini duo Mesir itu hanya bisa berpelukan dan berbagi ingus bersama. Hal itu membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya ingin muntah.

"Ya....Ya Tuhan.....se...sepertinya mereka berdua labil...." keluh Jou singkat seraya memasang wajah jijik. Kaiba dan Yugi hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala mendengar statement Jou.

"aku menyesal telah mengijinkan mereka berdua untuk ikut dalam......."

CCCIIIIITTTTT!!!!!! DUUUAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

"OOOUUCCCCHHH!!!!" sebuah interupsi berupa limo yang berhenti mendadak, membuat Kaiba terpental ke depan dan menubruk sebuah kursi penumpang dihadapannya. Hal itu membuat semuanya sweatdrop mengingat posisi Kaiba saat ini yang hampir mirip dengan seekor bebek yang terjepit pintu.

"APA-APAAN INI, ISONO?!!! MENGAPA KAU BERHENTI MENDADAK BEGINI, HAH?!! JANGAN BILANG BAHWA KAU JUGA IKUT LABIL SEPERTI MEREKA!!!!" geram Kaiba seraya menunjuk ke arah Marik dan Malik. Semua kembali sweatdrop melihat itu. apa Kaiba tak merasa bahwa dirinya sendiri juga sedang mengalami kelabilan? Sungguh seorang CEO yang tidak peka.

"ma...maaf tuan Kaiba, li...lihatlah ke depan, saat ini jalanan macet total tuan Kaiba. Ki...kita tak bisa melaju lebih jauh dari ini...." jawab Isono gemetar. Ia benar-benar takut melihat kelabilan atasannya itu. Kaiba terlihat geram. waktunya sudah tak banyak lagi sebelum sepupunya itu benar-benar lepas landas ke Mesir.

"brengsek!! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?!! Aku yakin, Aknamkanon sudah tiba saat ini!!" Yugi mulai cemas mendengar perkataan Kaiba. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"a...apa tak ada cara lain lagi supaya kita bisa cepat sampai ke sana?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, Yugi. Andai saja Atem pergi dengan menggunakan penerbangan umum, aku pasti bisa menunda penerbangan umum selama beberapa jam dengan kuasa Kaiba corporation. Tapi mengingat ia akan pergi dengan pesawat pribadi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa...." keluh Kaiba lemas.

"dengan helikopter juga tidak mungkin. Pasti akan memakan banyak waktu......" gumam Jou singkat. Pada akhirnya, Kaiba, Jou dan Yugi mulai memasang wajah lesu.

"MARIK!!! SAAT INI KONFLIK BATIN SEDANG MELANDA MEREKA!!! AYO, SEGERA ABADIKAN MOMENT INI!!! SEGERA ABADIKAN!!!!"

Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!!

"HENTIKAN TINDAKAN KALIAN!!!!" Jou dan Kaiba bersorak dengan serempak. Hal itu membuat Marik dan Malik melotot dengan lidah menjulur(?) sangking shocknya. Yugi kembali sweatdrop dengan hal itu.

'apakah sudah tak ada jalan lagi?'

"YUGIIIIII!!!!!" sebuah teriakan yang terdengar dari luar membuat Yugi terbuyar dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap, ia mulai menoleh dari balik jendela. Disana, sudah didapati Honda dan Anzu yang sedang menaiki kendaraan bermotor milik Honda yang juga bermerk Honda(?). Kedua kawannya itu mulai melambaikan tangannya pada Yugi. Sebuah senyuman manis mulai mengembang di bibir mungil pria imut itu. Sebuah jalan yang baru sudah terlihat di depan matanya.

'tunggu aku Yami......aku pasti akan datang.....'

-------Bandara Domino Jepang-------

Di saat yang sama, Yami terlihat sedang duduk di barisan kursi ruang tunggu yang diperuntukkan untuk para penumpang penerbangan. Ia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat sayu. Perasaannya sungguh berkecamuk. Kesedihan mendominasi hatinya.

'Aibou.....' kata itu terus saja mengalun di benaknya. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Tak seharusnya ia pergi secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. ia bahkan tidak menjelaskan permasalahannya pada Yugi. Bukannya ia tak percaya pada Aibounya. bukan seperti itu. namun, ia tak ingin merasakan kebimbangan dalam keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Domino. menatap wajah manis kekasihnya itu sudah membuat hati Yami gentar. Ia sungguh tak ingin meninggalkan Yugi seperti ini. ia sangat mencintai kembarannya itu. namun, ia juga tak bisa memusnahkan harapan ibunya begitu saja.

"Atemu-sama!!!"

Sebuah suara wanita yang begitu energik mulai terdengar di telinga Yami. belum sempat ia merespon stimulus itu, tiba-tiba seseorang terlihat mendekapnya dengan cukup erat.

"wah, kau terlihat berbeda Atemu-sama!! Sudah dua tahun ini, kau terlihat begitu liar!!!"

"a...apa??" Yami benar-benar shock dengan keadaan itu. tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke tempat Yami.

"Mana!! Cepat segera menyingkir dari pangeran Atem!! Kau tak bisa seenaknya berkelakuan seperti itu di hadapannya!! Itu sangat tidak sopan!!!" suara tegas dari figur pria bertubuh jangkung dan berambut panjang, membuat seorang wanita yang saat ini mendekap Yami menjadi terlihat murung dan langsung menjauh dari pria jabrik itu. pria jangkung itu mulai melayangkan sebuah senyuman lembut pada Yami.

"lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabar anda, Atemu-sama?" Yami mulai terbelalak saat ia melihat siapa figur yang terlihat menunduk dengan hormat di hadapannya itu.

"Ma...Mahaad?"

"yup!! Dan juga jangan lupakan aku, Atemu-sama!!!" wanita berambut coklat yang baru saja mendekap Yami, kini mulai berdiri di samping Mahaad seraya melebarkan senyumnya. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Yami mulai tersenyum melihat kehadiran dua sosok figur itu. mereka berdua merupakan pelindung dan penasehatnya saat ia masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa teladan di Mesir.

"tentu saja aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian, terutama kau, Mana. Satu-satunya assistant Mahaad yang kupercaya untuk melindungiku selama bertugas." Mana mulai tertawa mendengar itu. Mahaad hanya melayangkan senyuman ringan.

"bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini, Atemu-sama? Apa anda baik-baik saja selama berada di Jepang ini?"

"Jepang telah mengajariku banyak hal, Mahaad. Aku menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik selama aku berada di negara ini." ujar Yami. Mana mulai tersenyum mendengar itu.

"hehe, aku sangat percaya itu, Atemu-sama!! Jepang telah mengajarimu banyak hal termasuk dalam hal berbusana!! Lihat stylemu sekarang!! Kau terlihat berbeda dari saat di mesir dulu!! Kau sudah tak lagi memakai kemeja dan kacamata dan memakai celana jeans simple dan membawa buku-buku tebal dan Sekarang ini.......Se...sejak kapan kau suka dengan celana kulit dengan tema gothic seperti ini?!! kau tampak liar, Atemu-sama!! Kau tampak liar dan seksi dan hot dan menggairahkan dan tampan dan tampak semakin regal seperti model di salah satu majalah 'playboy' milik master Mahaad yang pernah kulihat!! kuancungi jempol untukmu!!!" rentetan kata yang bagaikan rel kereta api tak berujung itu terus mengucur keluar dari mulut Mana. Mahaad bahkan mulai pucat saat kata 'majalah playboy' miliknya juga ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan Mana. Yami kembali menatap penasehatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mahaad, sejak kapan kau suka melihat majalah....playboy?" ia sungguh tak percaya dengan penasehatnya yang super bijaksana itu akan melihat majalah playboy. keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kening Mahaad saat atasannya itu semakin memicingkan kedua mata merahnya kearahnya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Yami bahwa majalah itu ternyata bukanlah miliknya. Namun, majalah itu adalah milik kakek Simon, penasehat pribadi dari ayah Atem. Ia tak mungkin membeberkan obsesi mesum dari penasehat utama kerajaan. Hal itu merupakan sebuah Aib yang cukup terlarang.

"umm.....Atemu-sama sendiri juga sejak kapan anda bisa berpenampilan seperti ini? neckbelt kulit di leher, celana kulit hitam, jaket hitam dan kaos tank top berwarna merah darah dan sepatu boots dengan beberapa spike? se...sejak kapan anda suka dengan sesuatu yang gahar dan liar?" Mahaad balik melontarkan pertanyaan pada Yami. kini, balik mantan sex god itu mulai menampakkan ekspresi pucat. tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang mantan sex god.

"ah, umm.....a..aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda saja." jawab Yami dengan hati-hati. Mahaad terlihat melayangkan pandangan skeptis sebelum pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang topik pembicaraan ini.

"baiklah Atemu-sama, setelah ini, sebuah beban tanggung jawab yang cukup besar akan segera di serahkan secara resmi kepada anda. Kami berharap, anda bisa siap dengan hal itu." perkataan formal yang diucapkan dengan begitu serius oleh Mahaad, membuat Yami memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan menghela nafasnya.

"aku mengerti akan hal itu, Mahaad. Aku rasa.....aku sudah siap untuk menerimanya dan mewujudkan harapan ibu....." Yami terlihat begitu lesu. Hal itu mengundang sebuah tatapan curiga dari Mahaad dan juga Mana. Belum sempat Mahaad bertanya lebih jauh lagi, sebuah interupsi berupa langkah kaki seseorang mulai terdengar dengan begitu jelas.

"sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu, Atem. Kau sudah terlihat semakin dewasa sekarang......." suara baritone yang cukup berat itu berasal dari sesosok figur pria yang sudah berdiri dengan cukup tangguh dihadapan Yami. dengan jubah kebanggaannya yang melambai di belakang punggungnya berkat sapuan angin, ia terlihat seperti sesosok raja yang sangat begitu regal dan arogan. Kedua mata merahnya yang memancarkan intesitas yang cukup tajam itu mampu membuat semua musuhnya seakan mundur dari medan peperangan. Aura kewibawaan dan ketegasan mulai terasa begitu kental dalam diri figur itu. hal itu membuat Yami melayangkan tatapan dengan intensitas yang juga setara dengan ketajaman tatapan figur pria itu.

"Ayah......"

--------------

"ayo, Honda!!! Ayo lebih cepat lagi!! Dimana jiwa pembalapmu itu hah?!! kau ingin membuat Yugi terlambat ke bandara, hah?!! ayo lebih cepat lagi!!! Dasar lemot!!!" Anzu semakin frustasi. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, mereka masih belum dapat mencapai setengah perjalanan menuju bandara. Saat ini, Yugi harus rela diapit oleh ratu persahabatan dan juga raja berambut tanduk di hadapannya itu. Ia terpaksa berboncengan ditengah-tengah Anzu dan Honda dengan menggunakan alternatif sepeda motor. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri dengan satu orang anak yang akan berangkat mudik.

"HONDA!!! CEPATLAH!!!"

"A...AKU TAK BISA LEBIH CEPAT DARI INI, ANZU!!! SEPEDA MOTORKU TERLALU MANJA UNTUK DIBUAT KEBUT-KEBUTAN!!! AARRGGHH!! KAMPRET!!!" Honda mendengus kesal dan berusaha untuk melaju secepat yang ia bisa. Anzu terus saja membacot mengenai tema kekuatan 'motor persahabatan' pada Honda. Yugi mulai menutup kedua telinganya mendengar ceramah Anzu. Sepertinya semua orang disekeliling Yugi sedang mengalami 'kelabilan'.

"HONDA!!! SEHARUSNYA SEBAGAI PEMILIK MOTOR SEJATI, KITA HARUS MEMELIHARA SOLIDARITAS ANTAR SESAMA MOTOR DAN KITA HARUS MERAWAT, MENGHARGAI DAN SALING MENGHORMATI SEMUA KOMPONEN-KOMPENEN MOTOR!!! DAN SEBAIKNYA DIDIK MEREKA DENGAN KERAS AGAR MEREKA TIDAK MENJADI MANJA!!! OH YA, JANGAN LUPA BERIKAN STIKER 'HELLO KITTY' DI BAGIAN KNALPOT!!!" ceramah yang diungkapkan Anzu yang juga disertai hujan lokal itu semakin lama semakin tidak nyambung dan tidak jelas. Honda dan Yugi hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Ho...Honda-kun, se...sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan Anzu dari tadi?" tanya Yugi bingung. Honda hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aku juga tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perkataannya, Yugi...."

"DUUUHHHHH!!! KALIAN BERDUA KENAPA TIDAK MENDENGARKAN PESAN BIJAKKU, SIH?!! AYO DENGARKAN LAGI DARI AWAL!!!!" dengan kasar, Anzu mulai mencengkram Yugi dari belakang dan bersiap-siap mengatur volumenya untuk kembali berceramah. Yugi mulai berwajah horor dengan hal itu.

"Ho...Honda-kun!! To...tolong aku!! Aku sudah menjadi mangsanya!!!" jerit Yugi panik. Anzu mulai menampakkan sisi sadisnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya bak ular. Honda yang melihat itu mulai kehilangan kosentrasi mengemudinya dan ia tak melihat bahwa ada beberapa batu kerikil di jalanan yang cukup tajam dan lancip untuk.......

DDUUSSSS!!!! BWUUSSSS!!!! JTAAAASSSS!!!!!

"OUW NOUUUOOOO!!! BAN SEPEDA MOTORKU BOCOR SAUDARA-SAUDARA!!!! TEDAAAAKKKSSSS!!!" Honda semakin lebay dalam tingkatan akut. semua mulai berwajah horor saat mengetahui realitas itu. dalam hitungan detik, ban sepeda motor Honda semakin lama semakin mengempis. Dengan terpaksa, mereka menghentikan kendaraan mereka.

"ti...tidaks!! me...mengapa?!! why?!! Sepeda motor kesayanganku......mengapa?!! why?!! Mengapa?!!" Honda mulai berlutut dihadapan sepeda motornya dan mulai meratapi nasib ban bocornya bak opera sabun murahan. Ia bahkan mulai mendramatisir keadaan dengan cara meninju-ninju jalanan aspal hingga tangannya terasa sakit sendiri. Anzu mulai menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali dan terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau benar-benar tolol, Honda!!! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?!! Kau selalu saja memperburuk keadaan!!! Dasar banteng moncong sarap!!!" gerutu Anzu emosi. Hal itu tentu saja menyebabkan banteng(?) macam Honda menjadi marah.

"ini semua karena kesalahanmu, Anzu!! Andai saja kau tidak mengeluarkan bacot motormu yang tidak jelas itu, pasti sepeda motorku tidak akan bernasib buruk seperti ini!! sial!! Gara-gara bacotmu yang setara dengan pabrik gosong itu!!!"

"apa maksudmu dengan pabrik, banteng moncong sarap?!!"

"aku bukan banteng!!! dasar pabrik tengik!!!"

Kini, kedua figur brunet itu malah berkelahi dan mengadakan peperangan bacot sedunia dengan panasnya. Yugi hanya dapat memasang raut khawatir melihat hal itu. waktunya semakin tipis. Ia benar-benar sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Saat ini, ia bahkan masih belum menempuh setengah dari perjalanan menuju bandara. Yugi mulai menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat. Ia tak rela jika harus kehilangan partnernya lagi. Ia sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan. Ia tak akan membiarkan roda takdir berputar dalam posisi bawah seperti. Ia harus dapat memutarnya agar menuju ke posisi puncak.

"aku harus mengejar Yami. aku harus segera menemuinya sebelum terlambat!! Kumohon, tunggu aku Yami!! a..aku akan datang untukmu!!!" tanpa membutuhkan proses berpikir yang cukup lama, Yugi memutuskan untuk berlari menuju ke arah bandara. Anzu dan Honda mulai terbelalak shock melihat hal itu. mereka tak mungkin membiarkan Yugi berlari dan menempuh jarak sejauh itu.

"YUGIIIII!!!! TUNGGU!!!!" mereka berusaha mengejar kawan kecilnya itu walaupun saat ini jarak mereka sudah terlampau jauh dari Yugi. Honda dan Anzu hanya dapat berharap bahwa bala bantuan akan segera datang untuk membantu Yugi. Mereka tak ingin membiarkan kawan kecilnya itu menderita. mereka hanya ingin kawannya itu merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Ya Tuhan.....bantulah kami......."

To Be Continued........

Author : ehehe!! Saya sudah kembali!! XD Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic gaje yang semakin hancur ini. maaf jika updatenya lama karena kompi saya terkena virus sehingga menyebabkan acara lemot selama berjam-jam T_T *langsung ngorek-ngorek aspal*

Yami : ah, daripada berlama-lama, kita balas saja reviewnya

**To Vichan91312 :**

Marik : he, ba?! Lo ngapain pake bahasa pelumas, oli, servis dan sebagainya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau memakai bahasa ekonomi seperti deposito, kredit dan bank?

Kaiba : -_- hal itu terjadi karena takdir dan juga arigato reviewnya Vi chan!! *gak nyambung*

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Yami : ayahku memang menelpon dan kangen tapi......aku harus dibawa ke Mesir.....hiks....aibou..... TT_TT *nyakarin kaca*

Author : sabar aja Yam, ini cobaan terakhir untukmu. Hehe, arigato reviewnya Kurii chan!! XD

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Yami : DX ini lagi malah nuduh aku mencuri sumbu kompor di warung depan kompleks!!! Aku nyuri sumbu kompor dari kompornya Pegasus!!

Pegasus : hiks....Yami BOY jahat!!! Ganteng gitu eh.....ternyata klepto!! Hiks....arigato reviewnya Sora-boy.....T_T *langsung dipentung Sora-san*

**To coolkid4869 :**

Kaiba : (ooc) Muahahahaha!!!! Yo Coolkid!! Dimana dirimu honey?!! Aku sudah di depan kelas INTERIOR!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! COME ON!!! TAKE ME, BABE!!! HAHA!!! I'M READY TO BECOME AN ALAY MAN!!! AHAHAHA!!!! WOHOOO!!! YEAH!!! IHIII~ XDD *Joged ala Rafael*

Malik : *mewek* kok mujinya sarkas gitu sih....hiks....tega deh!! Tega bangets!!! Hoks!! Srroookkksss!!! Walaupun tega, arigato reviewnya, Coolkid san!! XD

**To ****Uzuchiha No Ryuu Kami :**

Author : hmm....untuk lemon sepertinya tidak akan kubuat semua pairingnya. Aku masih gak sanggup membuat lemon selain puzzleshipping. Gomen, Ryuu-kun T_T *dipentung* tapi aku pasti buat perang sex antara puppyshipping VS bronzeshipping, namun deskripsinya tidak akan segrapic lemonnya puzzle. Hehehe, arigato reviewnya Ryuu-kun!! XD

**To Shara Serenia :**

Bakura : (ooc) teteh Shara!!! Disini aku nggak muncul nih!! DX daripada nganggur, ayo kita ngedate sekarang yuk!! Mau? Nanti Aa, jemput deh di rumah teteh pake motor harleynya Aa Fia. Muahahahaha!!! XDD

Yami : aku udah pinjem borgol ama duo M itu dan ternyata mereka memang benar-benar maniak BDSM!! Hehe, Terima kasih buat reviewnya, Shara-san!! XD

**To Nonohana Kizure :**

Ryou : ya...aku dikasih penghargaan sertifikat lulus RSJ?!! Kejam!!! Kasiin aja ke Aknamkanon!! Dia yang buat Yami pergi ke Mesir!!! Tuh tua bangka kampreto!!! DX

Aknamkanon : (ooc) uhh....umm....a..aku disuruh Author nak. Hehehe!! XP

Malik : dichapter ini, MALIK SEKSI PRODUCTIONS BERAKSI LAGI!!! YEAH!! Arigato reviewnya, Nonohana-san!! XD

**To ArcXora :**

Yugi : hmm....kisahku mirip kisah seseorang ya?? Mirip kisah siapa tuh?? O.O

Yami : aku gak ditunangin tapi yang terburuk.....aku harus balik ke Mesir!!! Aibou!!! Bapakku jahat!!! TAT *meluk-meluk Yugi kayak orang sarap*

Aknamkanon : *sweatdrop* umm....a..arigato reviewnya, Xora-san!!

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Ryou : *pout* huuff!! Giliran aku bertobat, baru dikasih obat. Sekarang ada yang sarap lagi tuh!! Si bapak Kanon sarap!!

Aknamkanon : *cengar-cengir gaje* haiiiii~ salam kenal, aku bapaknya Atem yang paling baiiiiiikkkk sedunia!! Heheheh!!! XD (ooc)

Yami : -_-' parah deh.....arigato reviewnya, Haru-chan!!

**To KitsuNeko :**

Author : XD ah, terima kasih untuk kata-kata bijaknya Neko-san, saya terharu!! Berkat dukungan kalian semua, fic ini masih bisa berlanjut sampai saat ini. terima kasih banyak!! *bow*

Yami : TT_TT pleaseeee!!! Jangan sunat aku Neko-san!! Aku masih belum melakukan apa-apa dengan Aibou!! Hiks...arigato reviewnya Neko-san!! *langsung kabur*

**To Aihara Zala :**

Aknamkanon : (ooc) ahahahaha!! Anda benar, Aihara-san!! Cobaan baru untuk puzzleshipping adalah, aku!! Muahahahaha!!! *dibantai*

Yami : -_-' astojim....sejak kapan bapakku menjadi labil. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Aihara-san!!

**To ka hime**** Shiseiten :**

Yami : hmm....tali kolor?? Boleh, boleh!! Aibou!! Ayo kita berkolor-kolor ria!!! XD

Yugi : O_O AAARGH!!! Menyingkir kau dariku!! Patethic pervert!!! DX

Author : semoga tugasnya cepat selesai ya!! Ditunggu ficnya lho!! Arigato ne Ka-san!! Semangat!! XD

**To Din-chan :**

Yami : -_- jyaaa.....virus sex godku dikatain menular....

Malik : XD MUAHAHAHAHA!!! SUDAH KAMI TERUSKAN KESINTINGAN KAMI DI CHAPTER INI!!! HIDUP MALIK SEKSI PRODUCTIONS!!!

Bakura : -_- dasar sarap kau Malik. Arigato untuk reviewnya, Din-chan!!!

**To Ao-Mido :**

Yami : DX yaaa......yang ini juga nuduh aku nyuri sumbu kompor emaknya. Aku nyuri sumbu kolor eh, maksudku sumbu kompor dari Peggy!!!

Pegasus : T_T hiks.....Yami-boy seorang klepto bok!!!

Author : wah, sepertinya saya nggak sanggup kalo buat lemon massal, hehehe XD *ditimpuk* Untuk puppy sama bronze akan saya buat lemonnya tapi lemon graphicnya ada di puzzleshipping. Hehe, sekali lagi arigato reviewnya Mido-san!!!

**To Yuuri Uchiha Namikaze :**

Yugi : harap bersabar menunggu lemonnya ya, Yuu-chan!! ^^ ini cobaan yang terakhir kok setelah itu silahkan menikmati lemonnya *langsung ngasih buah lemon ke Yuu-chan*

Yami : umm....Aibou, sepertinya kau salah menafsirkan kata 'lemon'

"Yugi : *blinked cutely* oh ya?? O.O

Yami : *blush* a...arigato reviewnya, Yuu-chan!!

**To Yaminokamichama666 :**

Yami : halo!! XD fansku ngereview lagi ternyata!! Hahaha!! Allow coy!!! XD

Ryou : *pout* Atem jahat banget!! Masah aku dikatain tukang krupuk sih!!! DX

Yami : TT_TT ayahku bukan untuk mengawinkanku dengan Aibou. Tapi dia mencoba untuk membawaku balik ke Mesir DX

Aknamkanon : hehe~ waaiiii~ XD arigato untuk reviewnya ya!! Rei-chan!!! Muahahahaha!!! XD *ditampol Yugi dkk*

**To Myuu~chan :**

Yugi : O_O eh? Ada pereview baru!!! XD *tebar-tebar confetti gaje*

Malik : hiks....kok doain supaya kami dapet jatah pembantaian sih!! TT_TT

Pegasus : ho'o!! Tega banget bok!! Hiks!! T_T

Yami : -_- dasar para orang-orang sarap. Hehe, sekali lagi arigato reviewnya Myuu-chan!! XD

**To Sweet Lolipop :**

Yugi : O_O oh god!! Ada pereview baru lagi!! Yohoo!! Selamat datang!! *tebar-tebar confetti lagi*

Yami : ah, iya.....puzzleshipping dapet cobaan lagi. Tega banget sih lo Author!!! Aku dan Yugi kan pairing favoritmu!! DX *tampoled*

Author : gomen Yami!! aku janji akan memberimu lemon!! Please don't be mad!!!

Yami : baiklah.....arigato reviewnya Loli-chan!!! XD

**To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain :** Marik : ARIGATO!!! Muahahahaha!!! XD *Santeted*

Yugi : ^__^ jangan lupa review lagi sebelum meninggalkan fic ini. semakin banyak review, Author akan semakin bertambah semangat!! Pertanyaan dan kawan-kawannya yang lain, seperti saran, pertanyaan dan sebagainya akan diterima dengan senang hati!!

Yami : -_- flame akan digunakan untuk bakar-bakar bioskop di deket rumah Author

Yugi : see you all in the next chapter!! bye!! ^__^


	34. Chapter 34 : Wait For Me

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Behold of the last Angst!! (Hoks....good bye Angst!! This is the end for you..... T_T *tampoled*) beberapa penampakan chara labil!! minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 34-------

Wait For Me

Moment itu dipenuhi dengan pertukaran pandangan yang terselingi dengan keheningan. Keduanya terus saja saling bertatapan dengan intensitas yang cukup tajam. Perasaan berkecamuk mulai terasa dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Berbagai kenangan masa lalu mulai menghantui pikiran mereka. Pahit. Ya, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Yami. setelah sekian lama ia bersembunyi dalam pelarian, kini ia sudah tak dapat menghindar lagi. Figur yang menghantui masa lalunya sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kedua mata merah figur itu telah bertemu dengan mata merah miliknya. Merah. Sebuah warna yang cukup untuk menyimbolkan kepedihan. Dalam hati, Yami tak pernah suka dengan warna mata itu. karena, ia benci dengan segala hal yang mengingatkan dirinya pada ayahnya sendiri.

"bagaimana keadaanmu setelah dua tahun ini, Atem....?"

"tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menanyakan keadaanku, Ayah......tak perlu mengatakan sebuah hal yang tak ingin kau ucapkan."

Dingin. Itulah yang Aknamkanon rasakan saat ia mendengar jawaban putranya. Sebuah jawaban yang begitu dingin namun, disaat yang sama, kebencian dan amarah juga terkandung di dalam dinginnya jawaban itu. Ia hanya dapat memaklumi akan hal itu karena, sudah pasti putranya akan menyimpan dendam padanya atas semua perlakuan keras yang ia berikan itu. Ia pun hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan berkata dengan cukup tegas.

"15 menit lagi kita akan berangkat. Sesampainya kita di istana, upacara penyerahan tahta akan langsung dilaksanakan secepatnya. Aku harap, kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal itu." Yami hanya terdiam dan tak mempedulikan ayahnya yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Hatinya semakin gundah dengan berbagai keraguan yang menyelimuti pikirannya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus segera melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya itu. tapi, entah mengapa, ia seakan tak memiliki semangat dan kekuatan untuk menjalankan semua ini.

"Atemu-sama? A..anda baik-baik saja?" Mana terlihat khawatir saat melihat putra menteri tertinggi Mesir itu berekspresi pucat. Yami menyangga dahinya dengan telapak tangannya dan menatap pelindungnya itu dengan tatapan isyarat.

"a..aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit.....pusing....." secara perlahan-lahan, Yami kembali terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Mahaad dan Mana saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diantara keduanya. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan atasannya.

"master, aku khawatir pada Atemu-sama....." bisik Mana cemas. Mahaad hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan pasrah.

"aku juga khawatir padanya, Mana. Aku harap, ia baik-baik saja."

--------------

Yugi sungguh tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berlari. Ia terus berlari dan berlari tanpa memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya. Ia berusaha untuk meraih targetnya. Rasa sakit dan nyeri yang melanda kakinya tetap tidak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk bertemu dengan partner hatinya. Asalkan ia dapat melihat partnernya itu walaupun hal itu merupakan hal yang terakhir kalinya, maka bagi Yugi, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membayar segala rasa sakit yang mendominasi fisiknya saat ini. ia tak peduli dengan teriakan kawan-kawannya yang terus saja menyorakkan namanya. Ia tak peduli dan terus saja berlari.

"YUGIIII!!!! TUNGGU KAMI!!!" Honda benar-benar tak pernah merasa selelah ini dalam hidupnya. Kedua kakinya terasa keram. Kepalanya pun terasa nyeri. Demikian pula halnya dengan Anzu. Gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah dengan butiran keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"YUGII!! KAMI MOHON, BERHENTILAH SEJENAK!!!" Yugi tetap saja tak mempedulikan panggilan itu. Ia terus berlari dan jaraknya pun semakin jauh dari jangkauan kedua sahabatnya.

"wow, a...aku tak menyangka bahwa Yugi bisa berlari secepat itu. hah...hah...ya...ya Tuhan, a...aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Anzu....hah...." Honda pucat. Melihat keadaan kawannya itu, Anzu semakin sewot dan mulai menyeret kawannya itu untuk ikut berlari.

"kita tak boleh menyerah, Honda!!! Kita harus terus mendampingi Yugi sampai akhir!!! Kita harus menggunakan kekuatan persahabatan kita!!! Ayo Honda!! Kibarkan semangat friendship!!!" lagi-lagi Anzu membacot ria dengan tema persahabatan. Honda mulai kesal dan kembali teringat mengenai insident sepeda motor kebanggaannya.

"Anzu!! Se...sepeda motorku!!! Ki...kita tinggalkan dimana tadi?!!"

"sepeda motor? Sepeda motor apa?!!" Anzu kebingungan. Honda melotot melihat respon sahabatnya.

"SEPEDA MOTORKU, ANZU!!! TADI KITA KAN MEMBAWA MOTOR!!!!"

Anzu menautkan kedua alisnya. "oh ya?? Sejak kapan kita membawa sepeda motor??" Honda mulai berwajah horor mendengar itu.

"JADI KAU TIDAK INGAT BAHWA KITA TADI MENGENDARAI SEPEDA MOTOR?!!! TADI SEBELUM KITA BERLARI, KITA BERTIGA MENGENDARAI SEPEDA MOTORKU, ANZU!!! SETELAH ITU, KAU MEMBACOT MENGENAI MOTOR DAN TIBA-TIBA BANKU BOCOR KARENA TERKENA KERIKIL DI JALANAN!!! LALU YUGI BERLARI DAN KITA MENGIKUTINYA HINGGA SEKARANG!!! MENGERTI KAU SEKARANG, HAH?!!!" Honda benar-benar terlihat seperti orang kesetanan. Anzu mulai pucat melihat keadaan kawannya itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa Honda bisa menjadi seseram ini.

"Oh ya ampun!! A...aku ingat sekarang!!! Ki...kita tadi membawa motor Hondamu kan, Honda?!!" Honda sweatdrop mendengar itu. Memangnya dia memiliki motor apalagi selain motor Hondanya? Tentu saja motornya hanya satu dan itu bermerk Honda. Ia tak akan mungkin membeli motor lagi. Karena selain harga motor mahal, ia juga miskin.

"MOTORKU CUMA SATU, ANZU!!! HONDA ITU SATU-SATUNYA MOTORKU!!! KAU PIKIR AKU PUNYA MOTOR LAIN HAH?!! MEMANGNYA AKU PUNYA MOTOR APALAGI SELAIN HONDA?!! MOTOR HARLEY?!!" gerutu Honda emosi. Kini giliran Anzu yang sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Honda.

"ma...maafkan aku Honda, se...sepertinya penyakit pikunku kambuh. Uhh....biar kuingat-ingat, ka...kalau tidak salah tadi saat kita berlari mengejar Yugi, a...aku melihat a...ada beberapa orang gelandangan yang.....uhh....yang mencoba untuk membongkar motormu. Se...sepertinya mereka mencoba mencuri bagian-bagian komponen motormu, Honda."

"APA?!!! MO...MOTORKU DIBONGKAR OLEH PARA GELANDANGAN!!!!" Honda langsung berhenti berlari dan berwajah pucat. Ia seakan ingin menangis. Ia sudah mengorbankan segalanya demi sahabat. Mengorbankan waktunya, mengorbankan motor kesayangannya. Bahkan ia harus rela membiarkan motornya tergeletak dengan garingnya di jalanan dan menjadi santapan para gelandangan. Sungguh naas nasib pria berambut tanduk itu.

"aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya motor Hondamu itu, Honda.....semoga jiwa motormu itu bisa tenang di alam sana....." Anzu mulai menepuk bahu kawannya itu dan mulai memasang ekspresi iba. Tak lama kemudian, Honda menunduk dan berlutut. Butiran air mata terlihat mengalir dari kedua matanya. Scene itu sungguh sangat dramatis. Jika saja cerita ini adalah sebuah opera sabun, tentu para penonton akan menggumamkan kata 'aaawww.....'

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!!!!" Honda berteriak seperti orang gila di tengah jalan. Anzu mulai menjauh dari Honda karena ia malu dengan tatapan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Honda pun semakin bertambah gila dan bertambah lebay. Ia mulai mencengkram kepalanya dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya di tiang listrik. Sungguh hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum Honda benar-benar dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa.

--------------

Di saat yang sama, seseorang terlihat mengendarai sepeda onthel dengan begitu ceria dan bahagia. Ia mengayuh sepeda roda duanya itu seraya bernyanyi dengan tingkatan oktaf yang tidak jelas. Dikeranjang sepedanya yang berada di depan setir, sudah terdapat sayuran seperti kangkung, bayam, wortel dan sebagainya. Sepertinya orang yang membelanjakan sayuran itu merupakan seorang vegetarian.

"sayuran oh oh oh sayuraaaannn!!! Sangaaatt baik untuk !!!!!" suara nyanyian itu begitu mengerikan dan begitu horor. Semua orang yang kebetulan berada di sekeliling figur bersepeda itu tiba-tiba mengalami tuli untuk sementara. Mereka pun mulai berlari dan menjauh. Mereka takut jika mereka terlalu lama mendengarkan nyanyian horor itu, maka telinga mereka akan mengalami pendarahan akut.

Figur itu terus saja mengayuh sepedanya dengan begitu semangat dan terus mengumandangkan nyanyiannya secara konsisten. Dengan efek rambut platinumnya yang berkibar bagai bendera, ia semakin mendramatisir posenya bak iklan sampo di televisi. Hatinya semakin berbunga-bunga tanpa sebab yang jelas. Namun, tak lama, sebuah helikopter terlihat berada di hadapannya. Figur itu terbelalak saat ia melihat beberapa orang yang sangat familiar terlihat berdebat di depan helikopter.

"aku mohon Kaiba!!! Ijinkan kami berdua ikut!! Ka...kami ingin mendokumentasikan moment mengharukan Yugi dan Yami!!! kami mohon padamu!! Ijinkan kami ikut!!!"

"ya, Kaiba!! Ijinkan kami ikut!! Ini demi kelangsungan eksistensi Malik seksi productions!!!" dua figur pria berkulit gelap terlihat melakukan ritual persembahan di hadapan sesosok pria berambut brunet. Mereka mulai berlutut dan bersujud seraya menyodorkan sesajen berupa kamera dan handycam. Scene itu benar-benar mirip dengan scene pesugihan versi opera sabun.

"kumohon Kaiba, pleaseeeeeeeeee!!!" Kaiba berekspresi aneh saat melihat dua pria kembar itu terus memujanya bagaikan budak. Pada akhirnya, ia pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"baiklah, kalian berdua boleh ikut. Tapi ingat, aku tak mau lagi melihat ada ritual gumpalan ingus dan tangis lebay menjijikkan seperti tadi. Mengerti kalian?!!" Marik dan Malik terlihat begitu bahagia mendengar itu. tanpa menunggu waktu lama, mereka langsung menyerodok masuk ke dalam helikopter Kaiba corporations dan mulai memeluk pilot yang ada di bagian depan helikopter. Jou dan Kaiba hanya sweatdrop melihat itu.

"mereka benar-benar sudah mengidap kelainan jiwa....." keluh Jou seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kaiba mulai menepuk bahu kekasihnya dan mulai melayangkan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"ayo puppy, kita berangkat menuju bandara." Jou menganggukkan kepala dan mulai menyimpulkan senyum manis pada kekasihnya. Tatapan mereka seakan terkunci. Moment itu akan terasa lebih lengkap jika ditambahkan dengan sebuah kissing scene. Namun sayangnya, sang Dewa tidak begitu mau untuk berbaik hati pada mereka berdua. Ia pun membuat sebuah interupsi yang lebih mengerikan daripada duo Marik dan Malik.

"ya amprooooottttsss!!! Kaiba-boy!! Joey-boy!!! Kenapua kalian membawa helikopters di tuengah-tuengah jalan beginie?!!" Kaiba dan Jou terbelalak shock saat melihat figur yang mengendarai sepeda beroda dua kini mulai mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Pegasus?!! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!!"

"ohohohohoho!! Tak perlu terkejut begitu, Kaiba-boy......aku baru saja belanja sayuraaannn......fuhuhuhuhu!! oh ya, mengapa kalian membawa helikopter di tengah jalanan begini?"

"uhh....itu, kami ingin berangkat menuju bandara." Jawab Jou singkat seraya menggaruk-garukkan kepala. Pegasus mulai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar hal itu.

"menuju bandara?"

"iya, Pegasus!!! Kami semua ingin melihat secara langsung moment-moment mengharukan antara Yami dan Yugi!!!" sahut Marik secara tak terduga dari dalam helikopter. Pegasus mulai terbelalak mendengar itu.

"moment......mengharukan Yami-boy dan Yugi-boy?"

Kaiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mulai menarik lengan Jou. "maaf Pegasus, kami sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi, sepupuku akan lepas landas ke Mesir. Ayo, puppy kita berangkat." Dengan itu, Jou dan Kaiba mulai masuk ke dalam helikopter dan mulai lepas landas meninggalkan Pegasus sendiri di tengah jalan.

"se...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yami-boy akan lepas landas ke Mesir? Lalu Marik-boy dan Malik-boy ingin melihat secara langsung moment-moment mengharukan diantara Yugi-boy dan Yami-boy? A...ada apa sebenarnya?" Pegasus benar-benar kebingungan dan tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak lama kemudian, dua figur pria terlihat berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pegasus, sedang apa kau disini?" suara kasar yang begitu familiar itu membuat Pegasus mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua figur kembar yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bakura-boy?!! Ryou-boy?!!" Bakura memutar bola matanya melihat respon pemilik kosnya yang terkesan berlebihan itu.

"memangnya kau kira kami siapa? Marik?" gerutu Bakura. Ryou hanya dapat menyikut lengan kakaknya sebagai isyarat untuk berlaku sopan.

"oh ya Pegasus-san, tadi saat kami pulang ke wisma, kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali? Mengapa wisma sepi? Apa kau tahu dimana Yugi-kun dan yang lainnya?" tanya Ryou penasaran. Pegasus mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"tadi baru saja Kaiba-boy dan yang lainnya menaiki helikopter untuk menuju ke bandara." Bakura mengernyutkan dahinya.

"menuju bandara?"

"yup!! Yang kudengar, Yami-boy akan lepas landas ke Mesir, lalu Marik-boy dan yang lainnya ingin melihat moment mengharukan antara Yami-boy dan Yugi-boy. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya apa tapi....."

"apa?!! Lepas landas ke Mesir?!!" sela Bakura shock di tengah-tengah pernyataan Pegasus. Ia dan Ryou mulai bertukar pandang dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"kita harus segera kesana, Bakura. aku khawatir terhadap Yugi-kun." tegas Ryou. Bakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba, ia langsung mendorong Pegasus dari sepeda roda duanya dan dengan tidak terhormat, Pegasus tergeletak di jalanan aspal bak orang gila.

"hei, ka...kau mau apakan sepedaku, Bakura-boy!!!" jerit Pegasus shock. Bakura langsung menaiki sepeda onthel Pegasus dan Ryou duduk dibonceng dibagian belakang.

"maaf Pegasus-san, kami pinjam sepedamu sebentar. Ayo Bakura, kita harus segera menuju bandara secepatnya!!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Bakura mulai mengayuh sepeda roda dua Pegasus dengan sekuat tenaga dan meninggalkan Pegasus yang meraung-raung di tepi jalan.

"hei!! Tunggu dulu, bok!! Bakura-boy!!! Ryou-boy!! Sayuranku masih tertinggal dikeranjang!!! Hiks!! Tedaaaakkkkssss!!!! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini Kura-boy!!! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini!! Hiks!! Huwaaaaaa!!!! Aku terlantaaaaarrrrrr!!! Aaarrrgggghhhhhh!!!!!!"

--------------

Tak terasa bandara pun mulai tampak di hadapan Yugi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan berhasil tiba di bandara dengan cara manual seperti ini. Ia terus berlari dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tak diketahui olehnya, dari atas sudah terlihat helikopter Kaiba corporations yang juga sedang menuju ke arah bandara.

"lihat Seto!!! itu Yugi!!!" sahut Jou seraya menunjuk kearah kawannya. Kaiba terbelalak melihat itu.

"me...mengapa ia berlari?!! Bukannya tadi ia bersama dengan kedua kawanmu, puppy?" Jou mulai panik mendengar itu.

"iya juga!! Kemana Anzu dan Honda?!! Mengapa mereka membiarkan Yugi berlari sendirian seperti ini sih?!!" Jou mulai emosi. Ia tak tega melihat Yugi yang berusaha keras untuk berlari di tengah-tengah rasa lelahnya seperti itu. tak lama kemudian, Marik mulai menurunkan sebuah tangga gantung dari helikopter. Semua terbelalak melihat tindakan Marik yang mulai menggenggam handycamnya dan mulai bergelantungan di tangga layaknya orang utan.

"Marik!!! A...apa-apaan kau?!!" sahut Kaiba panik. Marik justru malah menggenggam handycamnya dan merekam Yugi dari kejauhan.

"aku ingin merekam kerja keras Yugi, Kaiba!!! Malik cinta!! Cepat ambil gambar Yugi dengan kameramu!!!" tanpa basa-basi, Malik juga keluar dari helikopter dan ikut bergelantungan di sebelah kekasihnya.

"ya Tuhan!!! Aku sungguh takjub melihat perjuangan Yugi!! Kita harus bisa membuat sebuah film yang megah mengenai mereka, Marik!! Aku yakin, film mengenai kisah cinta mereka pasti akan bisa memenangkan piala oscar!!! Untuk itu.......Percayalah pada Malik seksi productions, YUGIIIIII!!!" teriakan Malik ternyata di dengar juga oleh Yugi. Pria mungil itu mulai menatap keatas dan ia sweatdrop saat melihat Marik dan Malik yang bergelantungan ditangga helikopter seraya merekam gerak-geriknya melalui kamera dan handycam.

"YUGIIIII!!!!! CHEEERRSSS!!!!!" sorak Malik dengan semangat seraya memotret Yugi berkali-kali. Yugi sweatdrop melihat itu.

Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!!

"a..apa-apaan mereka itu?" keluh Yugi seraya menutupi wajahnya agar terhindar dari silaunya kilatan flash kamera milik Malik. Tak lama, ia pun berhasil tiba dibandara dan segera berlari memasuki bandara. Malik terbelalak melihat itu.

"oh tidak!! Yugi sudah masuk ke dalam bandara!! Kita harus segera mendarat Kaiba!!! Moment-moment Yugi dan Yami tak boleh terlewatkan satu detik pun!!!" jerit Malik lebay. Ia begitu terobsesi dengan kisah percintaan dua pria kembar itu. Tak lama, Kaiba pun mulai memberikan peringatan.

"kalian berdua!!! Cepat naiklah keatas!! Tangga kalian terlalu panjang!!!"

"APA?!!"

BBRRRUUUAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!

"OOUUUCCCHHH!!!" Marik dan Malik pun pada akhirnya harus mendarat dengan cara yang tidak terhormat. Helikopter Kaiba terlalu cepat mendarat kebawah. Hal itu menyebabkan Marik dan Malik yang bergelantungan di tangga harus mengalami tabrakan bokong versus tanah. Pada akhirnya, duo Mesir itu meringis kesakitan seraya mengelus bokong mereka masing-masing.

"UHK!! TEGANYA KAU KAIBA!!!" geram Marik cemberut. Kaiba hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "tadi kan sudah kuberi peringatan!! dasar tolol!!"

"huff!! Walaupun begitu, setidaknya kasihanilah kami!!" tutur Malik emosi.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita harus segera masuk ke bandara!!" usul Jou. Semua mulai menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu, disaat keempat pria itu mulai berlari menuju bandara, beberapa figur orang juga terlihat ikut memasuki bandara.

"Honda!! Anzu?!!" Jou terbelalak saat melihat kedua kawannya berlari dalam keadaan yang begitu berantakan terutama Honda. Bahkan Kaiba juga ikut terkejut saat melihat Bakura dan Ryou yang berlari dengan sekujur tubuh mereka yang dipenuhi dengan sayuran.

"Ba...Bakura?!! Ryou?!! A...apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

"tak ada waktu untuk wawancara, Kaiba!!! Aku sudah dengar bahwa si tolol Yami hendak lepas landas ke Mesir secara diam-diam, apa itu benar?!!" geram Bakura emosi. Kaiba hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Bakura semakin bertambah geram mendengar itu.

"dasar tolol!! Selalu saja seperti ini!! ia pikir kehadirannya tak dibutuhkan semua orang, hah?!! bedebah!! Seenaknya saja ia mau pergi seperti ini!!! Bahkan hutang-hutangnya padaku belum lunas!!!" semua sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Bakura. Jou mulai mengeluh mendengar itu.

"kupikir kau mengkhawatirkan Yami karena ia sahabatmu, eh ternyata kau khawatir karena hutangmu?!! Parah kau, Bakura....."

"tidak hanya soal hutang saja, Jou!! Aku juga tak terima jika ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan denganku. Aku juga menghargai persahabatan kami walaupun hubungan kami selalu saja diwarnai dengan pertengkaran dan juga perang mengejek. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Ia tetaplah kawanku ya.....walaupun ia brengsek dan aku lebih brengsek darinya." jelas Bakura tenang. Semua semakin tak mengerti dengan poin pembicaraan Bakura. Jou hanya dapat mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya mengeluh.

"man.....aku tak pernah paham dengan persahabatan antar anak punk......"

--------------

"waktunya sudah tiba, Atemu-sama. Saatnya kita berangkat." Pernyataan tegas Mahaad, membuat Yami semakin gundah. Dengan berat hati, ia mulai beranjak menuju pesawat pribadi ayahnya seraya membawa tas punggungnya. Beberapa tasnya yang berisikan pakaian sudah dipindahkan oleh beberapa bodyguard ke pesawat pribadinya. Yami hanya dapat tertunduk seraya berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan. Kedua tangan yang ia genggamkan pada tali tasnya terlihat gemetar. Ia sungguh ingin melihat Yugi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa keinginannya itu mungkin tak akan pernah terwujud.

'maafkan aku, Aibou.......a..aku......'

"YAMIIIII!!!!!"

Yami seakan membeku mendengar suara lembut itu. suara lembut yang tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Namun, ia masihlah tak percaya. Tak percaya jika suara itu benar-benar nyata.

"ti...tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia.......tidak mungkin..."

"YAMIIIII!!!!!" tak perlu panggilan ketiga untuk membuat Yami menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. dalam sekejap, seseorang telah memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Ia pun terkejut dan shock saat ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya saat itu.

"mengapa kau tak mengatakan padaku jika kau akan segera pergi, Yami?!! mengapa?!!"

"A...Aibou?!!" Yami benar-benar terperangah saat kembarannya itu semakin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan mulai menangis di dadanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, beberapa teman-temannya yang lain mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Seketika itu, Yami pun sadar bahwa semua ini merupakan sebuah realitas. Dengan cepat, ia pun memeluk partnernya dengan cukup erat.

"A....Aibou...."

"kumohon jangan pernah mengulangi hal ini lagi. Aku tak sanggup jika kau pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan apa-apa kepadaku......kumohon....jangan tinggalkan aku secara diam-diam seperti ini, Yami....." permohonan Aibounya itu begitu tulus. Yami seakan luluh dengan hal itu.

"ma...maafkan aku, Aibou......aku tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu seperti ini. a..aku tak sanggup ji...jika kita harus melakukan sebuah perpisahan terakhir....a..aku tak sanggup, Aibou....." Yami semakin memeluk erat tubuh kembarannya itu dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Yugi. Pemandangan itu sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang menyentuh. Cukup menyentuh untuk membuat kelabilan Malik kembali kambuh.

"OH GOD!!! HOKS.....ME..MEREKA BERDUA BENAR-BENAR SO SWEET!!! A...AKU SUNGGUH TERHARU!!! SRRROOOOKKKKSSSS!! ABADIKAN MARIK!!! AYO ABADIKAN!!! ABADIKAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!"

Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!! Klik!! Flash!!

"SUDAH HENTIKAN TINDAKAN MEMALUKAN KALIAN!!!" Kaiba benar-benar geram dan langsung mencengkram Marik dari belakang. Jou dan yang lain hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat itu. tak lama kemudian, Yugi melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan lembut, Yami pun menyentuh pipi kekasihnya itu dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata amethyst aibounya itu.

"maafkan aku karena tak menceritakan ini semua padamu, Aibou. A..aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menceritakan semua ini padamu. A..aku harap kau dapat mengerti keadaanku..." Yami kembali menatap Yugi dengan lembut. Namun, kembarannya itu malah memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"walaupun begitu, setidaknya kau tidak pergi secara diam-diam seperti ini Yami. aku benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan....." Yami terlihat menunduk mendengar itu. kini ia sadar bahwa tindakan itu justru malah semakin menambah rasa sakit diantara keduanya. Pada akhirnya keheningan terjadi dalam moment itu.

"oohhh!!! Maaf Atemu-sama tapi, si....siapa dia? Mengapa dia begitu mirip dengan anda?" pertanyaan Mana memecah keheningan itu. wajah Yami mulai memerah karena memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilayangkan pelindungnya itu.

"uhh....di...dia Yugi. Kekasihku......"

"APA?!!" Mana sungguh terkejut mendengar itu. bahkan Mahaad mulai terbelalak. Mereka berdua mulai memandangi Yami dan Yugi secara bergiliran. Hal itu membuat wajah Yami semakin memerah dan Yugi semakin kebingungan.

"uhh....umm....sa...salam kenal....a..aku Mu...Mutou Yugi..." Yugi mulai memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkuk. Suasana itu benar-benar terasa sangat canggung. Tak lama, sebuah sambutan mengejutkan datang menghampiri Yugi.

"ya Tuhan!! Imutnyaaaaa!!!! OMG!!! Sudah mirip dengan Atemu-sama, versi imut dan manisnya lagi!!! Ya ampun!!! CUTEEEE!!!!!" dengan lebaynya, Mana mulai mengagumi keimutan Yugi dengan cara mencubit pipi pria mungil itu dengan cukup brutal. semua mulai sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"uhh...se...senang bisa berjumpa dengan....."

"Mana!!! Namaku Mana!!!"

"ah iya, se...senang bisa berjumpa dengan anda, nona Mana." ujar Yugi singkat seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Mana. Namun, yang bersangkutan malah semakin terpesona dengan Yugi.

"oh ya ampun!! Bahkan kau sopan sekali!! Semakin lama kau terlihat semakin manis!!! Oh God!!! Kau benar-benar pintar dalam menentukan jodohmu, Atemu-sama!!! Kyaaa!! Kawai!!!" dengan itu, Mana mulai memeluk Yugi dengan cukup erat. Yami melotot melihat itu dan dengan cepat, ia langsung menarik Yugi dari jeratan Mana dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat dan protektif.

"dia milikku, Mana!!!" geram Yami seraya memeluk yugi dengan sangat erat sekali. Hal itu membuat wajah manis kekasihnya itu bersemu merah dan Malik semakin menggila.

"AAAWWWWW!!!!! YA AMPROTS!!! SO SWEEEEEETTTTT!!!! MARIK!!! SEPERTI BIASA!!!! SEPERTI BIASAAAAAAA!!!!!"

KLIK!! FLASH!! KLIK!! FLASH!! KLIK!! FLASH!! KLIK!! FLASH!! KLIK!! FLASH!! KLIK!! FLASH!!

CROOOTTSSS!!!! CEPLAAASSSSS!!!!!!

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!" satu ikat sayur kangkung dan sayur bayam beserta tambahan beberapa wortel dan juga tomat, tiba-tiba melayang dan menghantam wajah Marik. Hal itu menyebabkan semua yang melihat menjadi sweatdrop.

"APA-APAAN KAU BAKURA?!! MENGAPA KAU MELEMPARKU DENGAN SAYURAN BEGINI HAH?!! AKU BUKAN TUKANG SAYUR, DASAR KEPARAT!!!" Marik mulai emosi seraya membersihkan beberapa tomat yang melebur di wajahnya. Bakura melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah pria Mesir itu.

"cih!! Justru kaulah yang kampret!!! *beep*!!! Sebaiknya hentikan tindakan norakmu itu!!! kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!!" gerutu Bakura sewot. Marik pun cemberut dan dengan berat hati menghentikan aksinya. Setelah kekacauan itu berlalu, keheningan kembali terjadi. Semua mata kini terfokus ke arah Yami dan Yugi.

"jadi, kau akan tetap pergi, Yami?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan begitu pelan oleh Yugi. Yami mulai tertunduk dan menghela nafasnya perlahan-lahan.

"maafkan aku, Aibou.....a..aku harus mewujudkan harapan ibuku. Kau sendiri pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kita harus mewujudkan harapan dari orang yang kita sayangi, meskipun konsekuensinya.......sangat menyakitkan....." nada menyakitkan itu membuat Yugi merasakan kesedihan. Ia pun mulai menyentuh bahu kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"wujudkan harapan ibumu, Yami. wujudkan harapan orang yang sudah mengasihimu. Kau sudah diberi sebuah kepercayaan. Jangan pernah kau hancurkan kepercayaan itu. aku akan menunggumu Yami......sampai berapa lamapun itu, aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu....."

"Aibou...." air mata terancam mengalir dari kedua mata merah pria punk itu. Yugi mulai tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu dengan begitu lembut seraya berbisik di telinganya.

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Yami......" mendengar itu, seluruh perasaan yang berkecamuk pun sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dengan cepat, Yami kembali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. Sangat erat hingga tak ingin melepaskannya.

"aku pasti akan kembali, Aibou.....tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan kembali padamu dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu......sampai akhir nanti......" pernyataan itu hanya bisa dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Yugi. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia harus kuat karena ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan. Namun, ini justru merupakan sebuah awalan baru dalam kehidupan mereka. Sebuah awal untuk bersama.

"saatnya kita berangkat, Atem." Suara baritone yang cukup berat itu hampir saja membuat shock semua orang. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa figur baru yang masuk ke dalam moment itu adalah Aknamkanon. Yami pun mulai melepas pelukannya pada Yugi dan ia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya. Semua mulai terbelalak saat melihat sebuah benda yang dikeluarkan Yami.

"Ya...Yami....i...itu....."

"terimalah ini, Aibou. Ini adalah millenium puzzle milik ibuku. Sebenarnya aku hendak memberikan ini saat hari ulang tahunmu. Namun, terjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman hingga pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa menyerahkannya padamu tepat waktu." jelas Yami. mendengar itu, Ryou pun mulai menunduk. Kesalahan dimasa lalunya membuat ia kembali merasakan sebuah penyesalan.

Tak lama, Millenium Puzzle pun mulai menggantung di leher Yugi. Yugi masihlah terperanjat dengan hadiah yang baru saja diberikan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya...Yami, a...apa ini sungguh-sungguh kau berikan untukku?" tanya Yugi seraya menatap Yami dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yami hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"puzzle itu diberikan pada seseorang yang akan menjadi partnerku. Dan kau......adalah partnerku, Yugi. Kau adalah Aibouku. Seorang Aibou yang sudah sekian lama aku tunggu. Seorang partner yang akan mendampingi hatiku sampai akhir nanti. Kau sudah terikat denganku mulai sekarang." Yugi mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Yami pun mulai menyentuh pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut dan mulai mencium bibir mungil kembarannya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan jepang. Moment itu seakan berlangsung selamanya. Sungguh tak ada yang ingin moment itu berakhir. Namun, tak ada sebuah keabadian dalam dunia ini. bahkan sebuah euphoria pun tak selamanya berlangsung absolut.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, Aibou......hingga saatnya tiba aku akan kembali padamu....." bisik Yami singkat di tengah-tengah dekatnya jarak mereka. Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Yami pun mengecup kening kekasihnya dan mulai menatap kearah Kaiba dan yang lainnya.

"Seto, teman-teman, kuminta pada kalian, tolong jaga Yugi baik-baik. Aku pasti akan kembali." Permohonan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Kaiba dan yang lainnya. Tak perlu diminta pun, mereka sudah pasti akan menjaga Yugi. Mahaad pun mulai menepuk bahu atasannya sebagai isyarat untuk segera mengakhiri moment perpisahan ini. Yami hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia pun mulai menatap ke arah Yugi dan mulai menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"tunggu aku, Aibou......aku pasti akan kembali." Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya dan mula melambaikan tangannya.

"aku pasti akan menunggumu. Semoga kau berhasil mewujudkan harapan ibumu, Yami. aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kesuksesanmu." Yami menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai beranjak menuju pesawat pribadinya didampingi Mahaad dan tentu saja ayahnya. Mana mulai melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yugi dan yang lainnya.

"sampai jumpa semuanya!!! Jangan khawatir Yuu-chan!! Atemu-sama pasti akan kembali untukmu!!!" Mana mulai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yugi. Hal itu membuat pria mungil itu bersemu merah.

"sudahlah Mana, berhentilah menggoda Aibouku!!" keluh Yami. Mana hanya tertawa mendengar itu. semuanya pun mulai melambaikan tangannya sebagai simbolisasi perpisahan mengharukan itu.

"sampai jumpa lagi!!!" sorakan yang dikumandangkan dengan serempak itu diiringi dengan lepas landasnya pesawat pribadi Aknamkanon. Tak lama, pesawat itu mulai melesat hingga tak lagi terlihat di langit Domino. Semua mulai merasakan sebuah kelegaan. Pada akhirnya moment perpisahan itu menghasilkan sebuah hasil. Sebuah hasil 'Penantian'. Dan Yugi pun siap mengemban misi itu. sebuah misi untuk menanti kembalinya sang partner untuk berada di sisinya lagi.

"baiklah teman-teman, ayo kita pulang." seru Yugi seraya tersenyum manis. Semua ikut senang melihat semangat yang terpancar pada pria mungil itu. dengan hati yang lapang, semua figur itu mulai beranjak keluar bandara.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA!!! HOSH!! HOSH!! HAH!!! OH GOSH!! HOSH!!" sesosok figur pria terlihat menghadang langkah Yugi dan yang lainnya. Semua mulai terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa figur yang mengenaskan itu.

"PEGASUS?!!"

"Aduh bok!! Tentu saja aku Pegasus!! memangnya siapa lagi?!! Marik?" keluh Pegasus seraya mengibaskan rambut platinumnya ke samping. Kaiba mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"yang kulakukan? Tentu saja aku ingin melakukan salam perpisahan pada Yami-boy!!! Masa jualan sayur?!! Eh, mana Yami-boy?!! Aku sudah membawakan bunga tujuh rupa ini sebagai kenang-kenangan!!" ucap Pegasus semangat. Semua mulai menatap pemilik wisma sennen itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"uhh....maaf Pegasus-san tapi Yami sudah berangkat ke Mesir dari tadi. A...anda ketinggalan." Jelas Yugi dengan hati-hati. Seketika itu, hal yang mengerikan pun terjadi.

"APA?!! JA...JADI AKU KETINGGALAN?!! OH, TEDAAAAKKKKSSSS!!! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEMBERIKAN CIPIKA CIPIKI PERPISAHAN PADA YAMI-BOY!!! HIKS!! IA PASTI AKAN MERINDUKAN PEMILIK WISMANYA YANG IMUT INI......" keluh Pegasus seraya mengibaskan rambut platinumnya ke samping. Semua hanya dapat menahan muntah melihat itu. dalam hati mereka bersyukur bahwa Pegasus datang terlambat.

"ah, daripada kita berlama-lama disini, lebih baik kita segera pulang!! Ayo semuanya kita pulang!!" sahut Jou seraya menggiring Yugi dan yang lainnya menuju helikopter. Sedangkan Bakura dan Ryou kembali menaiki sepeda roda dua milik Pegasus.

"EH!! TU...TUNGGU DULU!!! KA...KALIAN SEMUA MAU KEMANA?!! AKU IKUTTT!!!! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI DISINI, BOK!!!" teriak Pegasus panik. Namun, Kaiba, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu dan juga duo Marik dan Malik sudah naik ke dalam helikopter milik Kaiba.

Kaiba pun mulai melambaikan tangannya ke arah Pegasus. "maaf Pegasus, tapi kapasitas helikopter ini sudah maksimal. Sepertinya kau harus pulang dengan.......jalan kaki...."

"WHOOOTTTSSS??!!"

"SAMPAI JUMPA DI WISMA, PEGASUS!!! SEMOGA PERJALANANMU MENYENANGKAN!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" ejek Marik seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Pegasus. dengan itu, Pegasus pun tertinggal sendiri di tepi jalan.......lagi.

"HIKS!!! MENGAPA TAK ADA YANG PEDULI PADAKU, BOK?!!! MENGAPA?!!! MENGAPA?!!! HUWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Pegasus mulai menangis dengan lebaynya seraya mencakar-cakar jalanan aspal. Semua orang yang melihat Pegasus hanya bisa berdoa agar hidup Pegasus diberkahi oleh sang Maha Kuasa dan mereka juga berharap agar Pegasus terhindar dari sebuah kegilaan.

To Be Continued........

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic gaje ini. semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para reader sekalian. Maaf jika updatenya lama ataupun terjadi banyak typo karena kompi saya masih belum waras dan virus semakin menggila TT_TT *mewek, meluk-meluk monitor komputernya sendiri*

Yami : tak perlu berbasa basi lebih lanjut lagi. Saatnya balasan review dan maaf jika singkat dikarenakan oleh faktor keterbatasan halaman.

**To Vichan91312 :**

Marik : T_T semenjak chapter kemarin, aku dan Malik sayang langsung dicap sebagai pairing terjorok yang pernah ada. Tapi walaupun begitu, kami bangga(?) arigato reviewnya, Vi-chan!!! XD

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Yugi : hmm....aku sih nggak mungkin ikut Yami ke Mesir karena aku juga harus melanjutkan kuliahku. Hehe, tapi Yami pasti akan kembali. Jadi, keep stay tune dan arigato reviewnya, Kurii-chan!! ^__^

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Yami : sorry, sepertinya aku harus pergi meninggalkan Tugi.... TT_TT *tampoled by Yugi* sepertinya chapter depan, Kaiba dan Marik akan menampakkan keganasan mereka dalam menjadi seme. Oh ya, kata Author, chapter ini di dedikasikan khusus untuk anda, sekali lagi terima kasih kak!! Hehe!! Arigato reviewnya!! XD *kesurupan Author*

**To coolkid4869 :**

Kaiba : (ooc) yoo~ coolkid!!! Yihaaaa!!! XD aku udah tahu lho isi dari kelas interior terutama foto-foto penghuninya tuh!! Aku jadi SEMAKIN TERTARIK UNTUK BERGABUNG dan aku juga semakin lama semakin tertarik untuk menjadi LABIL terutama berpangkat lengkap macam LAAL!! (Labil, Alay, Akut, Lebay) so, I'M HERE FOR YOU, COOLKID BABE!!! Thanks for your review, Darling!!! Muahahaha!! XD *labil*

**To ****Uzuchiha No Ryuu Kami :**

Yami : (ooc) aku punya usul Ryuu-kun!! Mending bakar aja semua soal-soal try out dan kawan-kawan laknatnya itu!!! maka, kau akan bebas dari kelabilan!! Muahahaha!! XD *tampoled* oh ya untuk soal Mana dan Mahaad, mereka memang yang jadi Black magician dan B.M girl. Hehe!! Ditunggu lemonnya ya!! Setelah aku balik dari Mesir, aku bakal lemonan 2 ronde dengan Aibou!! Hahaha!! XD *dibakar Yugi* arigato reviewnya!!! XDD

**To Shara Serenia :**

Bakura : *smirk* XD teteh Shara!! Semoga puas ya dengan kencan kita kemarin!! Sorry waktu itu ban motor harleynya Aa' sempat bocor dan kita terpaksa jalan kaki panas-panas saat pulang ke rumah *tampoled* hehe, teteh!! Aa' dichapter ini beraksi dengan sepeda onthel lho!! Huahahaha!! XD kapan-kapan kita ngedate lagi yuk!! Arigato teteh Shara!! Muaacchh!! XD (ooc)

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Yami : *shock* WHOT?!! Siapa yang mau ngasih Aibou ke Peggy?!! Cih!! Sampai kiamatpun, Aibou is mine!!! Jika Peggy berani macem-macem pada Aibou, akan kumutilasi semua tubuhnya dan akan kuberikan jasadnya pada sumanto!!! Muahahaha!!! XDD *tawa laknated* tenang aja, Aku pasti bakalan balik ke jepang dan tak akan kubiarkan Aibou perjaka selamanya!! XD *disantet Yugi* arigato reviewnya Haru-chan!! XD

**To KitsuNeko :**

Yami : ah iya, maaf atas kesalahan penulisan yang terjadi di chapter lalu maupun chapter ini. hal itu dikarenakan komputer Author yang sedang mengalami kelabilan yang sama dengan pemiliknya *bacoked by Author* jadi pasti akan terjadi banyak typo dalam pengetikan. Author akan berusaha untuk mengurangi akan hal itu. hehe!! Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur Kitsune-san dan Neko-san, arogato ne!! XD

**To Kuzu here Kuzu There :**

Malik : TT_TT apa-apaan??! Apa-apaan katamu?!! MALIK SEKSI PRODUCTIONS adalah sebuah maha karya terhebat yang pernah ada tahu!!! *keplaked* kami akan membuktikan bahwa rumah produksi kami akan berjaya!! XD sekali lagi, arigato reviewnya, Kuzu-san!!

**To ka hime**** Shiseiten :**

Yugi : O.O eh? Ka-san mau dipangku and di dekap ama Yami? boleh.....boleh, nggak masalah tapi ada syaratnya!! Syaratnya Ka-san harus tetap semangat dan buat fic YGOnya ya!! Hehe, hadiahnya akan kusuruh Yami mangku Ka-san sepuasnya!! Hehehe!! XD arigato ne Ka-san!! Semangat!!!

**To Din-chan :**

Bakura : aku dan Ryou udah muncul di chapter ini dengan.....sepeda onthel milik Peggy!! Muahahaha!! XD *bangga* untuk moment tender, sepertinya ada di chapter depan jadi bersabarlah dan tetap nantikan chapter berikutnya. Arigato Din-chan!! XD

**To Ao-Mido :**

Bakura : hehehe, sepeda onthelnya udah muncul lho, Mido-san!! Tapi yang beraksi adalah aku. Muahahaha!! XD *sarap* hmm....Author sepertinya akan memberi scene lime padaku dan Ryou lalu scene lemon non grapic pada pasangan Kaiba dan Marik serta lemon grapic nan hot untuk Yami dan Yugi. Wah, Yami keenakan tuh....lemonnya grapic pula!! Jadi iri..... =3= *tampoled* hehe, arigato reviewnya, Mido-san!! XDD

**To Yuuri Uchiha Namikaze :**

Yami : muahahaha!! Tenang saja Yuu-chan!! Lemon puzzleshipping sepertinya benar-benar 2 ronde, man!! Huahahaha!! Thanks udah request ya!! Oh, Aibou~ come here my love~ *disepak Yugi gila-gilaan* untuk Ri, wah jangan terlalu benci dengan seme. Terkadang yang menderita tuh kami lho daripada para uke....hehe, arigato reviewnya ya!! XD

**To Sweet Lolipop :**

Anzu : TT_TT ocehanku dibilang gaje. Teganya.....padahal aku berceramah dengan penuh penghayatan tinggi!! *lebay* walaupun puzzleshipping terpisah, mereka akan bersatu lagi. hihi, arigato reviewnya!! ^___^

**To NakamaLuna :**

Yami : O_O eh? Ada pereview baru? Dan....dan dia suka puzzleshipping!!! YAY!!! XDD *tebar-tebar confetti* akhirnya, Author berhasil membuat satu orang lagi menjadi suka dengan puzzleshipping!!! Terima kasih banyak Luna-san!! Membuat orang suka pada Puzzleshipping adalah misi Author!! Hahaha!! XD

Malik : dan sebagai hadiah, Luna-san akan mendapat film dokumenter puzzleshipping buatan Malik seksi productions!! Yay!! Selamat!! XD *digetok* hehe, lemonnya tunggu aja, sekali lagi arigato reviewnya, Luna-san!! XD

**To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y dan Pembaca yang lain :** Marik : ARIGATO, MAN!!! Sankyuuuu!!! Muahahahaha!!! XD

Yugi : jangan lupa sebelum pergi dari fic ini, harap REVIEW!! Segala saran, kritik yang sifatnya constructive dan juga pertanyaan akan sangat diterima sekali. Semakin banyak review, akan semakin menambah semangat Author dalam mengupdate!! ^__^

Yami : -_- flame kali ini akan digunakan untuk membakar semua PIRAMID yang ada di Mesir!! Hahaha!! *tawa laknat*

Yugi : hehe, see you all in the next chapter!! Bye!! ^__^


	35. Chapter 35 : Far Is Near

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : sebuah chapter filler bin laknat yang berisi **LEMON** semi graphic puppyshipping + bronzeshipping dengan taburan lime tendershipping. Lemon puzzleshipping sepertinya ada di next chapter so, untuk para puzzleshipper, diharap bersabar. Save the best for the last! XD *langsung dibantai para puzzleshipper* curhatan Pegasus yang membosankan!! minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 35-------

Far Is Near

Yugi's POV

Sebuah perpisahan. Disaat yang sama merupakan simbolisasi dari sebuah misi penantian. Semenjak partner hatiku pergi untuk mewujudkan harapannya, akupun mulai belajar banyak hal. Aku belajar untuk tegar. Aku belajar untuk bersabar. Akupun belajar untuk menanti. Semua pelajaran itu tidaklah semulus yang aku kira. Aku harus tenggelam dalam kerinduan. Aku harus terhanyut dalam kesedihan. Bahkan aku harus terombang-ambing di dalam kebimbangan.

Seluruh kenangan indah yang ia buat untukku selalu saja tersimpan dihatiku dan tak akan sirna sedikitpun. Seluruh kasih sayang, dekapan, sentuhan, ciuman, cintanya, semua kenangan itu melebur ke dalam otakku. Aku selalu menantinya dengan segenap rasa rindu yang menyiksa. Di saat para sahabatku bersenang-senang dengan pujaan hati mereka masing-masing, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak bersedih dengan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah senyuman tipis. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku bahkan begitu mencintaimu sama seperti rasa cinta mereka terhadap pasangan mereka masing-masing. Aku tahu bahwa kau disana sedang berjuang. Sedang berjuang untuk membawa negaramu menjadi sebuah utopia yang kau idamkan. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang kuat. Orang yang tegar. Dan tentu saja pantang menyerah. Sebuah keberhasilan sudah pasti berada di genggamanmu seutuhnya.

Untuk itu, sebuah keputusan pun mulai terangkai di benakku. aku akan menjadi orang yang kuat. aku akan menjadi orang yang tegar. Dan aku tak akan pernah menyerah. Agar aku bisa selalu menjadi Aiboumu selamanya.

-------Wisma Sennen 3 Tahun Kemudian-------

(warning : lemon start here, jika tidak kuat, lewati saja. tenang, lemonnya singkat, soft dan tidak terlalu graphic/eksplisit secara makro)

"uuhh......nnhh....." rintihan berat itu mulai menggema berbalut nafsu. Dengan segenap tenaganya, sang dominant terus saja mendominasi, menembus dinding kekasihnya dengan cukup intens. Napas terputus terus bergemuruh di dalam kamar. Dengan rasa sakit dan kepuasan yang melebur menjadi satu, sebuah euphoria mulai tercipta dalam pergelutan nafsu itu.

"Ah!! Se...Seto!! Ah!! Nnggrrhh!!!" Jou terus saja merintih dan merintih. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat seraya meremas kain selimut di sampingnya. Tubuhnya bergesek bersamaan dengan ritme kekasihnya yang dengan konstan terus memasuki tubuhnya.

"unh....uhh...Ka...Katsuya....urgh!!" Kaiba seakan terbuai dalam kesenangan supremasi. Lekatnya dinding kekasihnya itu hampir saja membuat ia mencapai klimaks dengan cepat. Namun, ia tak ingin menyerah secepat ini. Ia harus meraih kemenangan dalam medan perangnya.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!! MARIK!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!!" sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras itu berasal dari kamar Marik dan Malik. Kaiba mulai mendengus kesal mendengar itu.

"si...sial!! a...aku yakin saat ini mereka sudah mencapai ronde 59, ki...kita tak boleh kalah, puppy!! Uuhh!! Ki...kita harus...nnnhh.....me...ah!! menang!! Nnhh....." Kaiba terlihat bersikeras. Saat ini, ia sedang melakukan pertandingan seks melawan Marik. Hal itu tentu saja dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan uke mereka masing-masing. Dalam meyakinkan uke mereka untuk melakukan perang seks, Mereka hanya bermodalkan serangan secara langsung yang kemudian terus saja dilancarkan untuk mencetak gol. Dengan pengawasan yang aman tanpa seorang wasit(?), oper-operan bola(?) pun terus dilakukan secara konsisten, hingga pada akhirnya, hal itu menghasilkan sebuah tendangan pinalti(?) sungguh mereka berdua benar-benar merupakan para seme-seme laknat.

"ka...kau gila, Se...Seto...AAHHH!!! A...AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI!!! 6 KALI KLIMAKS ITU SUDAH LEBIH DARI CUKUP!!! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?!! AAAHHH!!!" Jou hanya dapat mengerang dan merintih. Kekasihnya itu terus saja membentur titik terdalamnya. Ia hampir saja mencapai klimaks untuk yang ketujuh kalinya.

"uh....nn...ka...kau...nnnhh.....kau tak boleh kalah, Katsu..ahh...nngggghhh...Malik dan Marik hendak mencapai klimaks mereka yang ke 60!! Kita harus menang!!! Uugh!!"

"ta...tapi Seto, ki...kita....aahhh!! mmmppphhh!!!" Jou terbelalak shock saat mulutnya diserang oleh kekasihnya. Kaiba mulai mendominasi rongga mulut Jou dengan lidahnya. Jou mulai mendesah, mengaum karena merasakan nikmat. Saliva panas mulai keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka sungguh terlihat begitu bernafsu ingin merasakan satu sama lain. Mereka semakin menekan lidah mereka satu sama lain, semakin menghimpit kedua wajah mereka, hingga pada akhirnya, napas pun semakin terbatas. Kedua wajah mereka memanas dan memerah. Mereka terus saja tenggelam dan tenggelam dalam pleasure yang berlebih itu.

"Aahhh!!! Se...Seto!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!! AH!!" tubuh Jou kembali berguncang dengan hebatnya. Kekasihnya itu semakin mempercepat ritme permainannya. Kedua kakinya sudah bertumpu di pundak Kaiba. Sang pria brunet itu semakin menampakkan keganasannya.

"ah...nnhh...a...aku mencintaimu, Katsuya..... aahh.....te...teriakan namaku!! Teriakan namaku!! Yang keras!! Aahh!!! Nnhh!!! Katsuya!!!" Jou sudah tak dapat membendung lagi. Gerakan cepat itu sudah membuat ia mencapai klimaks.

"AAAHHH!!!! SE....SETTTOOO!!!!" sebuah bukti klimaks berupa cairan putih mulai mengucur keluar dengan derasnya dan tercecer di perut Jou. Kaiba tersenyum sinis melihat pemandangan itu. Kekasihnya semakin lama semakin tampak menggiurkan. Ia semakin ingin membuat Jou tak berdaya dan pasrah dibawah kekuasaannya.

"Se...Seto...hah....su...sudah cukup. A...aku..mmmhhh!!!" lagi-lagi Jou tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kekasihnya itu sudah langsung menyerang mulutnya dan mulai melumat lidahnya bak orang kelaparan. Jou mengerang dan mencoba untuk berontak. Tapi ternyata, Kaiba memiliki tenaga ekstra dan kembali mencengkram tubuh Jou. Dalam hitungan menit, pria berambut pirang itu mulai lemas dan kembali pasrah. Pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan Kaiba kembali mendominasi.

"AAAHHHH!!! SETTOOOO!!!!"

-------Kamar Malik-------

Disaat yang sama, kubu Marik dan Malik terlihat bergelut dengan cukup berat dan panas. Marik terlihat tepar di atas ranjang dengan Malik yang terus-terusan 'mengendarainya'.

"AaaHH!!! Ma....Malik sa...AAAHH!!! nnnhhh!!! A...aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, cinta. Ka...kau terus memaksaku untuk terus-terusan ber'ereksi'!!! tu...tubuhku nnnhhh!!! Aarrgghh!!! Tu..tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Malik cinta!! nngghh!!!" Marik benar-benar tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat kekasihnya itu yang terus mengendarainya tanpa ampun. Kekasihnya itu terus saja bergerak naik turun, dengan tangan kanannya yang terus saja meremas miliknya sendiri dan menggerakkannya dengan irama yang cukup brutal. Ia mencoba untuk menemukan kepuasannya sendiri.

"hah....hah....ah....a...aku tak peduli, Marik sayang!! Aahh!! Ki...kita harus bi...bis...ahaaahh.....bisa menang!! La...lagi..aakkhh!! oh Ra....aaahh.....lagipula, i..ini masih ke 60!! Ki...kita harus...hhggg.....mencapai rekor, 100 KALI KLIMAKS!!! AAAHHHH!!!!" Malik semakin mempercepat ritmenya sendiri. Dengan irama naik turun yang ia lakukan dalam tingkatan akselerasi, Ia mencoba untuk membuat titik terdalamnya terus terbentur. Ia menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan terus mengerang akan kepuasan.

"Aahhhh......Ma...Marik!! ah!! Aaahhh!!! Nnnhh!!"

"oh God.....Malik seksi, ra...rapat sekali....hhnnn....." keringat mulai bercucuran dari wajah dan tubuh Marik. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia memiliki pasangan abnormal macam Malik. Namun, walaupun kekasihnya itu mungkin benar-benar tidak waras, tapi ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Malik. Karena hanya Malik yang bisa mengimbangi kebutuhan seksualnya.

"AAAAHHH!!! MARIIIIKKK!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Sebuah cairan putih itu kembali mengucur keluar. Malik sudah mencapai klimaksnya lagi. sama halnya dengan Marik. Ia juga sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Hanya saja, sang seme sudah tak dapat menemukan suara untuk berteriak. Ia benar-benar sudah dalam keadaan knock out alias K.O.

"hah....hah....su...sudah cukup Malik cinta, a...aku sudah hampir....mati.....hhh...." Marik terlihat menganga seraya mengatur nafasnya. Wajah gelap nan eksotisnya itu memancarkan sebuah paras lelah. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"hh....hhahh.....ki...kita belum...se...le...sai....hha...." dengan sisa tenaganya, Malik kembali bangkit dan kembali duduk di atas perut Marik. Kekasihnya itu mulai memasang paras horor.

"Ma...Malik cinta, a...apa yang akan kau lakukaaaAAAAAAHHH!!! NNNHHHH!!! MALIK CINTAAAAA!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan para insan itu, ternyata masihlah tercipta(?) sebuah eksistensi manusia yang mungkin sudah memegang takdir 'melajang' seumur hidup. Ya. Dia adalah sang Pemilik wisma Sennen itu sendiri. Pegasus. Dengan pesona rambut platinumnya yang panjang sebahu, sebuah paras tidak jelasnya yang mungkin sudah tak dapat lagi dikategorikan sebagai cantik ataupun tampan. Tak lupa juga dengan jiwa keibu-ibuan yang tersembunyi dibalik fisiknya yang menyerukan semangat binaragawan, ternyata semua itu tak mampu untuk memikat seseorang untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ya. Sebuah takdir tragis yang harus dipikul oleh seorang Pegasus yang saat ini sudah berumur 37 tahun. Cukup 'muda' sekali untuk membujang. Menurutnya.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MARRIIIKKK!!!!"

"HHNNHHH.....MMHHH!!! MALIK CINTA!!! NNNHH!!!"

"KATSUYA!!! LEBIH KERAS!!!! LEBIH KERAS LAGI, PUPPY!!! KIBARKAN SEMANGAT HEXOS(?)!!!!"

"SETTOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! AAAAAHHH!!! SETTTOOOO!!!! HEXXOOOOSSSS!!!!!"

Penampakan suara-suara gaib(?) itu semakin membuat Pegasus merasa kesepian. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, wismanya pun seakan menjadi sebuah tempat untuk berbuat mesum. Beberapa housematenya selalu saja menunjukkan kemesraan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan tak jarang, penghuni kosnya itu berhubungan di dalam kamar tanpa menutup pintu kamar mereka. Hal itu membuat Pegasus yang secara 'tidak sengaja' lewat dan melihat scene dewasa itu menjadi semakin iri.

"Huks.....kapan aku bisa memiliki seorang pendamping? Apakah sudah tak ada lagi seseorang yang menginginkan pria imut dan cukup menawan sepertiku?" gumam Pegasus sedih.

Semenjak ia mengetahui bahwa Yugi, penghuni kosnya yang paling imut dan manis itu ternyata sudah terikat dengan Yami, ia menghabiskan beberapa tahun ini untuk meratapi nasib dan berpatah-patah hati ria dengan dramatisnya. Tak jarang ia merasa dikucilkan oleh para penghuni yang lainnya. Tentu saja ia pasti akan dikucilkan. Siapa yang mau peduli dengan eksistensi tak jelas macam Pegasus? Mungkin hanya Yugi yang masih memiliki belas kasihan pada pemilik kos itu. Tak jarang Yugi selalu mengajaknya berbincang-bincang dan mencoba menghibur pemilik kosnya itu. Namun, Pegasus tahu. Sedekat apapun ia bersama Yugi, housemate manisnya itu tetap akan menjadi milik Yami. walaupun ia terlahir sebagai pria tertampan di dunia pun, Yugi akan tetap menjadi milik sang mantan sex god.

"hiks.....a..aku harus mengikhlaskan Yugi-boy. Huks....walaupun aku melakukan operasi wajah hingga wajahku mirip dengan Yami-boy, ia pasti tetap akan memilih Yami-boy yang asli. Aku bisa melihat itu. Yugi-boy juga kesepian. Sama seperti akkuuhhh.......hiks.....semoga ia cepat pulang. Aku ingin berbagi gosip dengannya." keluh Pegasus seraya berjalan gontai menuju taman belakang. Walau tidak setiap hari ia berinteraksi dengan Yugi, namun tak jarang pula Yugi bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengar bacot heart to heart dari Pegasus. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, Yugi terlihat semakin dewasa dan semakin menawan. Ia berhasil menamatkan bangku kuliahnya dengan prestasi yang memuaskan. Walaupun begitu, ia masih belum pindah dari wisma Sennen. Karena, ia masih menanti partner hatinya itu untuk kembali. Untuk kembali di tempat dimana mereka bertemu. Wisma Sennen.

"semoga saja Yami-boy cepat kembali. Aku tak tega melihat Yugi-boy yang terus-terusan berpura-pura untuk tidak sedih. Aku tahu ia pasti sangat merindukan Yami-boy. Oh, andai saja aku terlahir sebagai Yami-boy, tentu aku akan bisa mendekap, memeluk dan menemani Yugi-boy setiap saat. Dan juga, Yugi-boy pasti akan mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Hiks......sayang sekali aku bukanlah Yami-boy. Fuh.....nasib....." Pegasus hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya. Dengan langkah yang terkesan malas, lemas dan tentu saja lebay, ia mulai menapakkan kedua kakinya memasuki taman belakang. Namun, sungguh sial nasibnya tatkala sebuah pemandangan tak terduga mulai menyerang kedua matanya.

"Ba...aahh....kuraaa.....he...hentikan....mmhhh......"

"kau begitu manis, adikku....mmmhhh!!"

Sebuah pemandangan yang menurut Pegasus, sangat amat terkesan 'horor' itu membuat kedua matanya terbelalak hingga berdiameter 5 sentimeter. Dihadapannya, sudah terdapat Ryou dengan beberapa kancing kemejanya yang terbuka, bersandar di kursi taman dengan Bakura yang terlihat menggerayangi tubuhnya. Hal itu merupakan pemandangan yang sangat amat wajar. Sudah tiga tahun ini, hubungan kedua pria albino kembar itu semakin mengalami perkembangan yang cukup baik. Secara perlahan-lahan, Bakura berhasil membuka pintu hati adik tirinya itu. dengan segala kerja kerasnya, ia berhasil menggapai kepercayaan Ryou sepenuhnya. Walaupun mungkin adiknya itu masih menyimpan suatu perasaan terhadap Yugi, namun, ia cukup senang karena adiknya itu berusaha untuk mengembangkan perasaan sayangnya itu padanya. Dan Bakura sangat yakin, hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum adiknya itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"kau tahu, Ryou? Kau begitu cantik......luar biasa....."

"mmmhh.....ber...berhentilah menggodaku, Ba...Bakuraa...aahh...." Ryou mendesah dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping saat kembarannya itu mulai mencium daerah sensitif di lehernya. Bakura bahkan mulai menggigit dengan lembut dan menjilat lehernya bak vampire. Kakaknya itu terus melanjutkan aksi yang terkesan foreplay itu dengan cara menjilat daun telinganya. Wajah Ryou mulai memerah. Nafasnya memberat. Kakaknya itu benar-benar ahli untuk membuat sekujur tubuhnya terstimulus oleh rangsangan.

"se...sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan ini? Ku...kupikir kau tak tahu bagaimana melakukan.....uuuhhnn....fo...foreplay....aahhh....." Bakura tersenyum sinis mendengar itu. Ia mulai mencengkram wajah adiknya dan mendekatkan kedua jarak mereka hingga tersisa beberapa inci saja.

"aku belajar semua ini dari Yami. bahkan dulu, ia sempat mengajariku teknik-teknik dalam berhubungan seks. Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih padanya saat ia sudah kembali dari Mesir nanti......" Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan ia pun mendapat reward sebuah ciuman panas dari kembarannya.

"mmmhhh....nnnhhh......" ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas, Bakura mulai memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Ryou. Ia pun menjelajahi dinding-dinding di dalam rongga mulut adiknya itu dengan cukup dominan. Ryou semakin lemas dan semakin pasrah dengan kenikmatan itu. lidah mereka berduel, saling menari dengan basahnya lumuran saliva yang terdapat di kedua lidah mereka.

"Ba...Bakura....mmmmhhhhh.....hhhh...."

Keadaan itu semakin lama semakin bertambah intens. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan berubah menjadi scene dewasa, Pegasus segera angkat kaki dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Dengan paras pucat yang semakin mendominasi wajahnya, ia hanya dapat bergumam singkat dan mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Holyshit, Bok......mimpi apa aku semalam?? Aku yakin pasti banyak iblis-iblis di wisma ini yang membuat semua penghuni kosku melakukan tindakan laknat secara massal!! Mungkin sebaiknya, a...aku harus berkonsultasi dengan........mbah Shadie-boy....."

-------Rumah Honda-------

"Hondaaaaaa!!!!! Cepat bereskan cucianmu!!! Oh ya, ularmu keluar lagi, kampret!!!"

"tunggu sebentar, Anzu!!! Aku masih memandikan sapiku!!! Aaaahhh!!!"

DUAAAKKK!!!! GEDUBBRRAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! WAJAHKU DITENDANG SAPI!!! MENYINGKIR KAU DARIKU, SAPI GILAAA!!!!"

"HONDAAAA!!!! ULAAAAAAARRRRMMUUUU!!!!"

"SAPI GILAAAAA!!!!

"CEPAT HONDAAAA!!!! SEGERA AMBIL ULARMU!!! DIA SUDAH MELILIT PENGGORENGANKU!!!!

"SEBENTAR ANZU!!! WAJAHKU SAKIT!!! SAPI BEDEBAH!!!"

"CEPAT HONDA!!!! ULAAAARRR!!!!"

"SAPII GILAAAA!!!!"

"ULAAAARRR!!!!"

"SAPI GILAAAAAAA!!!!"

"ULAAAAARRRR!!!!"

"SAPI GILAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"ULAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!"

"SAPIIII!!!!"

"ULAAAARRRR!!!"

"GILAAAA!!!!"

"FUCK!!!"

Suara-suara teriakan tak jelas itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana dan begitu terkesan damai di bagian luarnya. Namun, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa rumah itu ternyata berpenghunikan seorang raja berambut tanduk beserta dengan seorang ratu persahabatan. Suara-suara bising nan lebay mulai terdengar semakin intens dari dalam rumah sederhana itu. Hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat rumah itu mulai memasang ekspresi aneh.

KLONTANG!!!! KLONTANG!!! GEDEBRRUUUKKKK!!!! JEDYEEEEERRR!!!! MMMOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!

"HONDAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

BRRRUUUMMMMM!!!!!! BLEETTTAAAASSSS!!!!

"BEEEPPP!!!! BEBABEBEEEP!!! BEBEBEEEP!!! BEEP!! YO!! YO!! BEEPP!!!"

Dengan raut wajah yang tak terlalu ekspresif, Yugi hanya bisa melongo saat ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah sahabatnya itu. Beberapa penampakan suara benda jatuh, suara lemparan bahkan suara sapi mengaum diiringi dengan sensoran kata kreatif juga ikut terdengar dari dalam rumah Honda. Ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' dengan perasaan bingung, Yugi mulai menekan tombol bel rumah Honda berulang kali. Selang beberapa menit, pintu rumah dihadapannya itu mulai terbuka. Dan tentu saja sebuah pemandangan tak lazim terpaksa harus terlihat di kedua mata amethyst Yugi.

"halo, Yugi!!"

"An...Anzu? a...ada apa ini?" Yugi terbelalak shock saat mendapati sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan berantakan. Ia sedang memakai apron setengah gosong, spatula menyangkut dirambut brunetnya, beberapa potongan sayuran juga terlihat menghiasi wajah Anzu.

"eerr.....umm...." Anzu kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa terhadap sahabat baiknya itu. Namun, belum sempat ia mempersilakan Yugi untuk masuk, sebuah interupsi heboh mulai datang menghampiri mereka.

"OOOAAARRRGGGHHH!!! AKKHH!!! AN...ANZU!!! TO...TOLONG AKU!!! UUAAARRGGHHH!!!" tak disangka-sangka, Honda tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai berguling-guling diatas lantai. Ia memegangi lehernya dan memasang paras pucat. Dengan cepat, Anzu dan Yugi mulai menghampiri pria berambut tanduk itu.

"YA AMPUN!!! HONDAAA!!!!!" Anzu melotot saat ular peliharaan Honda menjadi liar dan mulai melilit leher kekasihnya tanpa ampun. Kekasihnya? Ya. Honda adalah kekasihnya. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, mereka pun mulai menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Hal itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan mengingat Honda dan Anzu saling menyembunyikan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Moment pernyataan cinta keduanya sungguh tak terduga. Satu tahun semenjak Yami lepas landas ke Mesir, Honda mulai menyatakan perasaannya terhadap gadis brunet itu di lingkungan kampus dengan cara mengendarai sapi. Bahkan seluruh binatang peliharaan Honda macam ular, bebek, kambing, hamster dan tikus got juga ikut dibawa dan dipersembahkan sebagai mas kawin(?). Ralat. Maksudnya adalah sebagai persembahan simbolisasi cinta Honda yang begitu membara bagaikan sekumpulan hewan. Hal itu merupakan sebuah pernyataan cinta teraneh sepanjang masa. Dan di kampusnya, Honda pun mendapat sebuah gelar 'sang tarzan pujangga cinta'. Benar-benar sebuah gelar yang cukup norak dan kampungan. Tapi anehnya, ia bangga dengan gelar itu.

"OOOUUAARRGGGHHHH!!!! KKHHH!!!" nyawa pria berambut tanduk itu benar-benar berada diujung tanduk. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Anzu dan Yugi berusaha melepas Honda dari lilitan ular kesayangannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk melepas ular ganas tersebut dan Honda pun mendapatkan sebuah kebebasan.

"Haha....hah....a..aku selamat!! Aku masih hidup!! Oh Tuhan....." Honda menghela nafasnya dengan begitu lega. Anzu melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Honda dengan tatapan aneh.

"aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa memelihara ular itu bukanlah ide yang baik!!"

"maafkan aku, Anzu....." Honda menyesal dan menunduk. Yugi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Ia berniat berkunjung ke rumah Honda untuk menghindari pemandangan laknat di wisma Sennen. Tapi sepertinya, pemandangan di rumah Honda jauh lebih laknat dan sesat jika dibandingkan dengan wismanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sahabat dan orang-orang disekelilingnya benar-benar aneh.

"huff!! Baiklah, ayo silahkan duduk, Yugi. maaf atas semua kekacauan dan intermezzo tak jelas ini."

Yugi hanya melayangkan senyum ringan pada sahabatnya itu. "tak masalah, Anzu." ia lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu Honda. Honda pun mulai duduk seraya menatap Yugi.

"hei kawan, bagaimana kabarmu? Kita sudah jarang bertemu semenjak sebulan ini." ujar Honda. Yugi mulai tertawa kecil.

"walaupun aku berhasil menamatkan kuliahku, tapi aku masih ingin menambah skillku, Honda. Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk sharing dan diskusi dengan sahabat-sahabat kakekku sesama arkeolog. Mereka semua benar-benar merupakan orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Aku bisa mendalami pengetahuan mengenai sejarah Mesir kuno dengan cukup luas...." sebuah kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari dalam diri kawan kecilnya itu. Honda tahu bahwa Yugi begitu mencintai sejarah mesir kuno. Dan takdir pun seakan memberinya sebuah kesempurnaan dengan cara memberinya seorang pemimpin negara Mesir sebagai partnernya. Masa depan yang cerah sudah menanti kawan mungilnya itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum pertnernya datang dan menjemput sahabatnya.

"kau terus saja memakai kalung berbandul piramid itu ya?" tanya Honda seraya menunjuk millenium puzzle yang menggantung dengan indahnya di leher Yugi. Sebuah senyum kecil mulai tersimpul di wajah manis pria mungil itu.

"ya. Aku selalu memakainya.......puzzle ini adalah simbol ikatanku dengan Yami....." Yugi kembali memasang topeng kebahagiaannya. Walaupun begitu, Honda tahu bahwa kawannya itu menyimpan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam terhadap kekasihnya. Setelah tiga tahun ini, Yugi berusaha untuk memendam perasaan rindunya dengan cara fokus dalam bidang karirnya sebagai arkeolog. Mahasiswa teladan itu terlihat semakin dewasa dan berwibawa. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, wajah manisnya itu masihlah memancarkan aura murni yang setara dengan sosok malaikat. Ia masihlah seorang pria yang mengagumkan, berprestasi baik dan dikagumi semua orang. Sudah banyak yang mengincar Yugi, menginginkan Yugi, bahkan sudah banyak orang yang menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Yugi. Namun, pria mungil itu tetap bertahan dan tetap setia menunggu partner hatinya untuk kembali. Diam-diam, Honda pun kagum terhadap kawan baiknya itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar seperti Yugi.

"bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia sering menghubungimu, Yugi?"

"kabarnya baik-baik saja, Honda. Dua minggu yang lalu, Yami mengirimiku sebuah surat yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini, ia sudah berhasil mengatur sistem di negaranya dengan baik. Aku tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Ia pasti akan terlihat semakin dewasa dan bijaksana setelah 3 tahun ini karena, walau Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menjadi seorang menteri tertinggi di Mesir saat ini......" gumam Yugi singkat. Honda menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"tak terasa semua berlalu begitu cepat. Semenjak pertama kali kalian bertemu, kalian selalu saja bertengkar dan ribut. Bahkan kau sampai bersumpah akan membunuhnya, Yugi...." mendengar itu, Yugi mulai tertawa. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu bersama dengan partnernya itu tak akan ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

"haha.....kau benar, Honda. Aku tak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya, semua menjadi seperti ini. Akhirnya, aku takluk juga dihadapannya. Dan ia pun mulai berubah karena diriku. Aku tak akan pernah menyesali semua ini, Honda. Karena semua pengalaman dan kenangan ini adalah sebuah harta yang sangat berharga dalam bagian hidupku...." Yugi pun mulai menyentuh millenium puzzlenya dan mendekap hadiah pemberian kembarannya itu dengan cukup erat. Sebuah senyum lembut kembali terutas di paras manisnya. Walaupun saat ini jaraknya begitu jauh dengan kekasihnya, Namun di saat yang sama, hatinya serasa begitu dekat dengan partnernya itu. Hal itulah yang membuat Yugi bertahan. Millenium puzzle pemberian kembarannya itu seakan memiliki kekuatan untuk menjaga ikatan diantara mereka. Dan Yugi akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi ikatan itu agar tidak terputus sampai akhir nanti.

'Yami......'

Hati kecilnya selalu menyerukan nama partnernya. Yugi tahu bahwa dengan menyerukan nama partnernya, harapan kerinduannya itu tak akan bisa langsung terwujud. Ia masihlah harus menjalankan misi penantiannya. Sekalipun hal itu semakin lama semakin terasa menyakitkan, Namun, ia tak akan pernah berhenti untuk memperjuangkan harapan hatinya. Sampai berapa lamapun, ia akan selalu menanti kedatangan partnernya itu. Ia tak akan pernah menghancurkan harapan yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya itu padanya. Selama rasa cinta yang ia rasakan terhadap partnernya itu masihlah tetap bernapas dihatinya, maka Yugi tak akan pernah takut untuk kehilangan partnernya. Ia akan terus menanti dan menanti. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sang Dewa pun telah kembali memberi anugerah padanya.

-------Bandara Domino-------

"akhirnya!!! Kita tiba juga!!! Wohooooo!!!!"

"ssshhhh!!! Mana!! Jangan lompat-lompat seperti itu!!!" sesosok figur pria jangkung terlihat menyangga keningnya saat melihat muridnya bertingkah energik dan mulai melompat-lompat dengan begitu semangat. Setelah masa 3 tahun ini, akhirnya ia kembali menapakkan kakinya pada negara yang sudah dua kali ia kunjungi itu. Ia kembali menapakkan kakinya di Jepang. Dengan di dampingi oleh muridnya, sebuah misi untuk melindungi menteri tertinggi negara mereka pun telah diemban dengan tanggung jawab yang tinggi.

"Master Mahaad!! Setelah ini, kita harus belanja souvenir yang banyak!! Waktu itu, aku belum sempat membeli doujinshi YAOI disini!!!"

"APA?!!" Mahaad hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung saat mendengar pernyataan muridnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kebiasaan buruk seperti melihat majalah playboy di saat ada pertemuan rapat dengan beberapa menteri ternyata telah berhasil membuat muridnya yakni Mana, menganut sebuah aliran mesum nan sesat. Para menteri negara macam tetua Simon, Aknadin dan sebagainya merasa begitu lega karena kebiasaan buruk mereka dalam mengoleksi majalah playboy ternyata tidak ketahuan oleh pemimpin baru mereka. Sampai saat ini, beberapa menteri laknat itu selalu saja membaca dan mengoleksi majalah playboy secara diam-diam. Bahkan mantan menteri tertinggi, Aknamkanon, tidak pernah tahu kebiasaan buruk dan mesum dari para anggota menterinya hingga saat ini. Kebiasaan untuk mengoleksi dan melihat majalah playboy sekan menjadi budaya dalam lingkungan istana. Sungguh mereka merupakan para menteri terlaknat yang pernah ada.

"Mana, jangan sampai Raja tahu mengenai kebiasaan kita!! Kau jangan menggembor-gemborkan rahasia memalukan itu seperti ini!! Jika ketahuan, bisa gawat....." bisik Mahaad seraya kembali menyangga keningnya. Mana mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hehe....maafkan aku, Master. Sepertinya jiwa fujoshiku kambuh lagi." cengir Mana. Mahaad mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"huh! Sudahlah. Pokoknya, jangan sampai sang Raja tahu tentang....."

"tahu tentang apa, Mahaad.....?" sebuah suara baritone yang cukup jantan itu membuat Mahaad dan Mana hampir saja melompat karena sangking kagetnya. Kini, sesosok figur baru terlihat berdiri di dekat mereka dan mulai menatap mereka dengan ekspresi curiga.

"Ba...Baginda Ra...Raja....."

"jangan panggil aku Raja. Aku tak ingin orang-orang disini tahu bahwa ada seorang menteri tertinggi Mesir yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini." perintah itu tersampaikan dengan begitu tegas. Mahaad dan Mana hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala tanda patuh.

Figur pria itu lalu menghela nafasnya secara perlahan-lahan. Aroma Domino yang begitu familiar itu membuat segala kenangan mulai kembali dalam ingatannya. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia mulai berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya. Waktu 3 tahun ini ternyata cukup untuk membuatnya semakin terlihat begitu regal dan berwibawa. Sebuah kemeja formal dengan bawahan panjang berjubah hitam yang ia kenakan itu semakin menampakkan sisi kedewasaan dan kegagahannya. Celana kulit hitam kebanggaannya terlihat membungkus rapi kedua kakinya hingga terlihat begitu elit. Sepasang sepatu boots berkelas tampak terpasang dengan begitu sempurna. Sebuah sentuhan terakhir berupa simbolisasi Raja berupa mahkota emas berbentuk mata udjat, telah ikut menghiasi keningnya. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang ideal, tangguh dan jantan itu semakin membuatnya tampak seksi dan gahar. Kedewasaannya juga telah membuat paras dewanya semakin bertambah tampan dan menganggumkan. Beberapa orang yang terdiri dari wanita bahkan beberapa pria terlihat terpesona saat menatapnya. Kedua mata merah bagaikan batu ruby itu seakan mampu untuk menghipnotis semua orang disekelilingnya dengan sekali tatapan saja.

"walaupun sudah jadi Raja, ia tetap mempertahankan stylenya." bisik Mana pada Mahaad. Masternya itu hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"kau benar Mana. Bahkan, Baginda Raja tak mau mengenakan busana kerajaan di saat rapat. Ia bahkan mendesain kostum kerajaannya sendiri dengan menggabungkan antara style punk gothic itu dan juga busana resmi kerajaan." jelas Mahaad. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Rajanya itu ternyata bisa mendesain style modernnya dengan begitu elitnya seperti ini. "sebenarnya, tak masalah buatku jika Raja berpenampilan seperti itu, tapi....." belum sempat Mahaad menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mana pun memotong.

"tapi....dimata masyarakat, sang Raja terlihat seperti idola nomor satu di Mesir jika dibandingkan dengan seorang pemimpin. Dia mungkin merupakan satu-satunya Raja termuda dan terkeren yang pernah ada di Mesir. Hehe.....bos kita memang selalu dipenuhi dengan inovatif yang kreatif!!! Keren!!! Tidak seperti para menteri tua nan jadul lainnya. Aku harap, aku bisa memiliki foto Baginda Raja yang sedang berpose seksi seperti di majalah playboy milik tetua Simon!!" sahut Mana seraya tertawa kecil. Mahaad hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah muridnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu. sepertinya, membiarkan Mana bergaul dengan Simon dan kawan-kawan, sungguh merupakan sebuah hal yang sangat tidak baik dan membawa pengaruh mesum akut.

"Mahaad, apa alat transportasinya sudah siap?" pertanyaan tegas itu membuat Mahaad dan Mana kembali tersadar dalam realitas saat itu. dengan cepat, Mahaad mulai menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menunjuk ke arah limo yang berada di seberang jalan.

"limonya sudah siap. Kita hanya tinggal berangkat saja."

"baguslah." tanpa banyak omong, figur Raja itu segera masuk ke dalam limo pribadinya diikuti dengan Mahaad dan Mana. Secara perlahan-lahan, limo pun mulai berjalan menyusuri setiap jalanan kota Domino. Sang Raja hanya terdiam seraya menatap situasi di luar jalan dari balik jendela. Kedua mata merah rubynya menyinarkan sebuah harapan yang menggebu. Beberapa indikator-indikator kebahagiaan mulai terasa dari dalam dirinya. Setelah sekian lama ia pergi meninggalkan kota lamanya ini, pada akhirnya ia pun telah kembali. Ia kembali untuk mengambil partner hatinya. Ia kembali memiliki apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Dan Ia kembali untuk mewujudkan harapannya. Sebuah harapan untuk selalu bersama dengan partner hatinya itu untuk selamanya.

'aku sudah kembali.........Aibou.'

To Be Continued........

Yami : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview cerita tak jelas ini. semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Maaf jika terdapat kata-kata yang vulgar ataupun yang kurang vulgar(?). Author masih memerlukan banyak referensi dan pembelajaran untuk membuat scene dewasa. Jadi, kami harap, setidaknya chapter ini masih bisa menghibur para reader sekalian. Bagi para puzzleshipper, nantikan lemonku dengan Aibou di chapter depan. Muahahaha!!! XD *keplaked by Yugi*

Yugi : karena saat ini author sedang menggeliat tak jelas saat membuat chapter berikutnya, biar kami yang membalas reviewnya!! ^__^

**To Vichan91312 :**

Yami : iya!! Betul!! Untung saja aku sudah pergi dan Peggy terlambat ke bandara. Amit-amit jika aku terkena cipika cipiki jijay dari Pegasus!! yucks!! Kedua pipiku bisa langsung berdarah jika hal itu terjadi. Hiiii!!! *paras horor* arigato reviewnya, Vi-chan!! XD

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Yugi : hehe, terima kasih sudah kagum denganku, Kurii-chan!! ^__^ wah berlibur ke Mesir ya? Sepertinya aku bakal tinggal di Mesir dengan Yami. hehe, pasti Kurii-chan akan kuajak deh klo aku jadi ke mesir. Hehe, arigato reviewnya, Kurii-chan!! XD

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Yugi : hihihi, maaf jika di chapter kemarin, emosi Sora-san jadi terkocok-kocok. Maklum, saat itu Author sedang labil pas buat chapter yang lalu. Hehe, request lemon puppynya udah ada di chapter ini. semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan Sora-san. Author buat ini ampe klepek-klepek gaje diatas kasur. Hehe, arigato reviewnya kak!! ^__^

**To coolkid4869 :**

Kaiba : HAHAHAHAHA!!! YO COOLKID!!! XD aku mau daftar SPMB nih babe!! Sebenernya aku agak keberatan dengan status kita yang junior senior. Kan jadi nggak asyik, honey? Iya, nggak? *tampoled* hehe, Jou kuadrat (JouJou) udah kusiksa di ranjang nih babe, kau mau kusiksa juga di ranjang, babe? *plak* untuk tugas, nggak masalah kok. Hehe, thanks reviewnya babe!! Wait for me at the interior darling!! I'm coming~ XD *sarap*

**To ****Uzuchiha No Ryuu Kami :**

Marik : hehe, karena di review pennamenya Ryuu-kun masih penname yang lama, jadi di review reply ini, namanya juga masih tak berubah. Hoho!! Eh, kau mau foto puzzleshipping, eh? Ini aku kasih. Hehehe.....semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan Ryuu-kun. Maaf jika lemonnya kurang hot. Author menganut aliran soft *tampoled* wokeh, arigato reviewnya, Ryuu-kun!! XD

**To Shara Serenia :**

Bakura : *ooc, nangis darah* huweee!!! Teteh Shara!! Maafin Aa' fia!! TAT Aa' fia melakukan adegan lime dengan Ryou di chapter ini!! huwee!! Maafin Aa'!!! DX *plak* sebagai gantinya, Aa' ajak kencan lagi ya!! Nanti Aa' jemput di tempat biasa deh. Hehe, arigato teteh Shara!! XD maafin Aa' fia ya!! DX *plak*

**To Nonohana Kizure :**

Yami : hehe, tak masalah walaupun reviewnya telat, Nonohana-san!! XD hehe, duo M emang sarap parah, aku udah balik tuh. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur Nonohana-san. Arigato reviewnya!! Semoga berhasil untuk UTSnya!! Semangat ya, nonohana-san!! XD

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Pegasus : tuh kan!! selalu saja akkuh yang disalahin!! Hiks!! Apa kau tak merasa kasihan dengan nasibku ini, Haru-boy!! DX *plak*

Yami : hm....aku sudah balik, hanya tinggal tancap gas saja dengan Aibou di chapter depan. Hehe, arigato reviewnya, Haru-chan!! XD

**To Aihara :**

Yami : wah ada Aihara-san!! XD aku sudah balik kok Aihara-san. Hehe!! Aku juga kagak tahan pengen mencicipi Aibou!! *plak* hahaha!! Anda benar sekali!! Sepeda onthelnya Peggy warnanya pink. Hehe, kok tahu sih? Haha!! Arigato reviewnya, Aihara-san!! XD

**To ka hime**** Shiseiten :**

Yami : *datang ke Ka, mangku Ka dan Dekap Ka dari belakang* tuh, udah aku kabulkan requestmu. Hehe, ayo buat fic mengenai aku dan Aibou, Ka-san!! *peluk-peluk Ka dari belakang*

Yugi : semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur Ka-san!! Tetap semangat ya Ka-san!! ^__^

**To Din-chan :**

Bakura : hehe, semoga Din-chan tidak kecewa dengan scene lime + semi foreplay yang kulakukan dengan Ryou. Hiks.....padahal aku pengen lemon DX *mewek-mewek gaje, nabokin puppy ama bronze, ditabokin balik*

Yami : -_- aku udah balik tuh jadi jangan pernah rebut Aibou dariku. Hehe, arigato reviewnya Din-chan!! XD

**To Ao-Mido :**

Bakura : hahaha!! Iya betul!! Sebaiknya segera mandikan sepeda onthelnya dengan air kembang!! Aroma bung Peggy benar-benar busuk parah!! XD *plak* semoga lemonnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Aliran Author adalah aliran soft *tampoled* sekali lagi, arigato reviewnya, Mido-san!! XD

**To Yuuri Uchiha Namikaze :**

Yami : hehe, untuk Yuu-chan, harap bersabar ya! XD sepertinya lemonku dengan Aibou ada dichapter depan. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur anda. Untuk Ri, Aibou tuh milikku, tau!! Huff!! DX *plak* hehe, arigato reviewnya ya!! XD

**To Sweet Lolipop :**

Yami : semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur loli-chan. Haha, aku memang kembali di chapter ini. tapi, aku masih belum bertemu dengan Aibou!! DX huweee.....Aibou!! *mewek-mewek gaje* arigato reviewnya, loli-chan!! XD

**To Ars****y Yugi :**

Yami : aku sudah balik kok di chapter ini. di chapter depan, aku pasti balik dipelukan Aibou!! XD *peluk-peluk Aibou, dikaplok* wah, Author dapat penggemar lagi. Penname anda mengingat Author pada salah satu teman facebooknya yang bernama Arsy Sakura Yugi. Apa itu anda ya? Hehe, sekali lagi arigato reviewnya Arsy-san!! XD

**To Hinaruto Youichi :**

Yami : wah , ada pereview baru!! XD *tebar-tebar confetti* hehe, puzzleshipping emang keren!! Huahaha!! XD *sarap* tunggu saja scene hot kami dichapter depan. Arigato reviewnya Youichi-san!! XD

**To ****Myuu~chan :**

Yami : wah Myuu-chan balik lagi dikotak review!! XD *tabur-tabur kembang* harap bersabar menunggu lemonku ya, Myuu-chan. Lemonku dan Aibou sepertinya ada di chapter depan. Hehehe, yup setuju!! Semoga Malik seksi productions cepat bangkrut!! *langsung doa-doa gaje* arigato reviewnya Myuu-chan!! XD

**To ****SoranoRaiko :**

Pegasus : O_O wow!! Ada pereview baru!! Aku bahkan diberi kolor pink victoria secrets!! Gyaa!! Thanks Raiko-san!! XD tapi...............................BRAnya mana?!!! DX *plak*

Yami : -_- bener-bener sarap nih orang, sudah. Tak usah pedulikan Peggy. Hehe, baguslah kalo anda suka cerita gaje ini, Raiko-san!! XD anda benar sekali, Aibouku memang tidak terlalu so-ukeish. Author senang membuat Aibou menjadi chara yang kuat dan berani. Huehehehe, semoga dia tidak menolak saat kuajak rated M di chapter depan!! Hahaha!! XD *dibantai Yugi* arigato Reviewnya, Raiko-san!!

**To Yaminokamichama666 ****+ Mizu :**

Yami : woi!! Kok kalian berdua pada nyalahin aku sih!! DX aku salah apa coy?!! Salah APA?!! *lebay, tampoled* eh, itu si Rei jangan dibunuh, Tem!! Dia satu-satunya fansku yang paling maniak tuh!! Seenaknya saja kau ingin membunuhnya!! Groaaaarr!! *bawa-bawa golok, ngejar Atem*

Kaiba : Hikikomori? Eh, Mizu-kun, Author juga seorang Hikikomori lho. Tapi dia mah fine-fine aja karena dasarnya, dia sudah pasif dan individualis. Hahaha!! Author aneh!! XD *tendanger by Author* hehe, wokeh, Author juga salam balik ke kalian semua. Arigato reviewnya ya!! XD

**To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y****, Dark-sama dan Pembaca yang lain :** Marik : thank you so much!!! Sorry halamannya terbatas nak!! TT_TT *plak*

Yugi : sekali lagi terima kasih untus semua yang telah mereview cerita ini. harap kembali REVIEW ya!! Seperti biasa, saran kritik constructive bla-bla semua diterima kecuali flame. Semakin banyak review, maka akan semakin menambah semangat Author dalam mengupdate!! ^___^

Yami : Flame kali ini akan digunakan untuk membakar PIRAMID lagi, lalu sphink, obelisk dan kawan-kawan!! Yeah!! BAKAR!!! XD *plak*

Yugi : bye minna!! See you in the next chapter!! ^___^


	36. Chapter 36 : Together At Last

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : hampir **50%** chapter laknat ini isinya **LEMON** 'agak' graphic dari puzzleshipping!! Akhirnya datang juga!! XD *plak* jika tidak kuat, lewati saja. minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 36-------

Together At Last

Yugi's POV

Dalam kehidupan ini, sebuah awal pasti akan ada akhirnya. Sebuah permulaan juga pasti akan menemui sebuah akhir. Semuanya memiliki batas dan tak ada yang abadi. Dan disaat itulah aku tahu bahwa penantianku akan segera berakhir.

Hidup selalu saja dipenuhi oleh banyak pilihan. Baik. Buruk. Indah. Dan menyakitkan. Semua itu saling terikat diiringi dengan campur tangan takdir. Terkadang, aku tak mengerti bagaimana campur tangan takdir dan kehendak itu terjadi. Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Aku tak akan menyesali semua pilihan hidupku. Karena aku yakin, Tuhan juga ikut membimbingku dalam memilih.

Dan disaat kau akan kembali hadir disisiku, disaat itulah kebahagiaanku terjadi. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terbatas. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak berada diantara awal maupun akhir. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang absolut. Semua teori kehidupan seakan terpatahkan dengan adanya anugerah itu.

Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Walaupun penantianku sudah menginjak batas akhir, tapi disaat yang sama, hal ini juga merupakan sebuah permulaan. Sebuah permulaan untuk selalu bersama. Selalu bersama dalam kebahagiaan. Dalam kebahagiaan yang juga absolut.

-------Wisma Sennen-------

Sore itu, sepulang dari rumah Honda, Yugi memutuskan untuk kembali ke wisma Sennen. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mulai menelusuri pekarangan depan tempat kosnya itu. entah mengapa, semakin lama, Yugi merasa berat saat ia harus memasuki tempat kosnya itu. Disaat ia melihat para sahabatnya bersenang-senang dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, disaat itulah ia merasakan sakit. Sakit karena hatinya kosong dan tak ditemani seorang partner. Ia merasa begitu hampa. Ia merasa tak sempurna. Rasa rindu kian hari kian menyiksa. Tapi, dibalik semua rasa sakit itu, ia harus terus bersembunyi dibalik topengnya kebahagiaan palsunya.

"sampai kapan aku harus terus berpura-pura seperti ini? Terkadang, aku tak setegar yang mereka kira....." Yugi hanya mendesah pelan. Ia berusaha mengendalikan tekanan perasaannya. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin membuat teman-temannya menjadi khawatir. Lagipula, ia juga sudah bertekad untuk terus bertahan sampai akhir. Dan ia pun akan mempertahankan keyakinan itu.

"Yosh!! Kau adalah sampahman yang perkasa, Yugi!! kau pasti bisa!!" Yugi menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah ringan, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam wisma. Namun, sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga ternyata harus menjadi salam penyambutannya.

"YUGI-BOOYYYYYY!!!!!" sebuah teriakan horor itu benar-benar membuat telinga Yugi sakit. Belum sempat ia memahami realitas yang ada, ia harus disambut dengan sesembahan yang dilakukan oleh pemilik kosnya sendiri.

"Pe...Pegasus-san?"

"oh, Yugi-boy!!! Ki...kita harus membeli pengharum ruangan!! KITA HARUS MEMBELI PENGHARUM RUANGAAAAAANNNN!!!!! PENGHARUUUUMMMM!!!!" percikan hujan lokal pun berhamburan bersamaan dengan teriakan itu. Beruntung Yugi bisa menghindari cipratan air liur nista pemilik kosnya.

"me...memangnya ada apa, Pegasus-san? Mengapa kita harus membeli pengharum ruangan?"

Pegasus mulai mengibaskan rambut platinumnya ke samping dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. "coba kau rasakan, Yugi-boy!! Rasakan aroma wisma ini. Saat ini aroma wismaku penuh dengan aroma laknat dan nista!! Aroma ini penuh dengan dusta!! Wismaku beraroma seks, Yugi-boy!! Beraroma SEKS!! Hiks....huweeee.......ku tak rela!! Ku tak rela!! Kesucian wisma cantikku ini ternoda!!! Wismaku sudah tidak perawan lagi!! SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN!!! huwaaaa!!! Hiks!!" Yugi sweatdrop mendengar itu. Yang dikatakan pemilik kosnya itu memang benar. Saat ini, hampir di seluruh ruangan wisma Sennen tercium bau seks yang menyengat. Dalam hati, Yugi beruntung karena daritadi ia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Honda.

"umm....la..lalu sekarang, dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Yugi singkat. Pegasus mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"huff!! Kaiba-boy dan Joey-boy sedang tertidur di kamar mereka karena kelelahan, lalu Marik-boy dan Malik-boy sedang pergi ke rumah sakit karena milik Marik sudah tak dapat berereksi lagi. Ryou-boy dan Kura-boy juga masih tetap melanjutkan aksi foreplay mereka di taman belakang sampai saat ini." Yugi hanya bisa menganga mendengar itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa para housemate bisa menjadi seganas itu. lalu disaat Yugi hendak merespon pernyataan Pegasus, sebuah interupsi kembali menghampirinya.

"Yug? Darimana saja kau seharian ini, huh?"

"Jou?" Yugi menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat kawan baiknya itu sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke arahnya. Dan tak perlu menanyakan pun, Yugi sudah tahu sebab mengapa kawan baiknya itu berjalan pincang kearahnya.

"oh, kau sudah bangun, Joey-boy? Aku yakin bokongmu pasti sakit kan? Fuhuhuhu.....terang saja, tadi kudengar, kau sudah klimaks hingga 10 kali."

"hah?!! 10 kali?!" Yugi terbelalak shock mendengar itu. wajah Jou memerah seketika.

"umm....ja..jangan beritahu ini pada Shizuka ya, Yug. A..aku tak ingin ia dan Seto ribut lagi." Jou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya memasang paras memohon pada Yugi. Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya. "tenang saja, Jou. Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada adikmu."

"fuhuhuhuhuu!! Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi untuk membeli pengharum ruangan. Dagh...." dengan lebaynya, Pegasus mulai beranjak keluar dari wisma. Jou dan Yugi hanya dapat menatap Pegasus dengan tatapan aneh.

"uhh....a..aku lelah sekali...." keluh Jou. Ia pun mulai duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Yugi khawatir saat melihat raut pucat yang tergambar di paras Jou. Ia lalu menghampiri kawannya itu dan ditepuknya bahu Jou secara perlahan-lahan.

"sebaiknya kau tidur, Jou. Kau terlihat sakit." seketika itu, Jou langsung berwajah horor.

"tidak Yug!! Jika aku tidur di kamar dan Seto bangun lebih awal daripada aku, ia pasti akan memaksaku untuk berhubungan lagi. aku tidak mau!! Aku lelah. Dia benar-benar gila, Yug!! Se...sepertinya dia memiliki kelainan hormon!!" seru Jou histeris. Yugi sweatdrop mendengar itu. sepertinya Jou agak sedikit trauma.

"ke..kelainan hormon?"

"iya! Walaupun mungkin ia tidak semengerikan Marik dalam hal seks, tapi dia juga lumayan menyeramkan. Se...sepertinya, penyakitnya menurun dari sepupunya Yug...."

"hah?!" Yugi mendelik mendengar itu. Ia baru ingat bahwa Yami memiliki penyakit hormon. Seketika itu, dunia seakan menjadi horor bagi Yugi. Ia sungguh lupa jika partnernya itu adalah seorang......'mantan sex god'.

'ya Tu..Tuhan....Jo...Jou saja sampai seperti ini saat berhubungan dengan Kaiba yang mungkin mendapat setengah dari penyakit hormon Yami. Jika Jou sampai seperti ini dengan Kaiba, lalu bagaimana denganku yang harus menghadapi 'sumber' asli dari penyakit hormonal mengerikan itu?!!' Yugi benar-benar pucat. Ia tak dapat membayangkan akan jadi apa dirinya jika ia menjadi mangsa sang sex god diatas ranjang. Hal itu pasti akan benar-benar mengerikan. Makhluk imut, mungil, manis dan innocents seperti dirinya harus dilumat secara brutal oleh pria penggila seks macam Yami? Wow!

"Ya...Ya Tuhan...."

"a...ada apa Yug?" kekhawatiran terpancar jelas diwajah Jou saat melihat ekspresi pucat Yugi. Dengan gaya robot, kawannya itu mulai menoleh kearahnya.

"Jo...Jou, ji..jika kau menjadi seperti ini karena 50% penyakit hormon yang dimiliki oleh Kaiba, lalu bagaimana jadinya aku yang harus menghadapi Yami yang memiliki 100% penyakit hormon?" Jou terkejut mendengar itu.

"i..iya juga!! Yami kan su...sumber penyakit hormon!! Apalagi dia seorang mantan sex god....." Jou ikut berekspresi pucat. Seketika itu, Yugi menatap Jou dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ya...Yami tak akan tega untuk membuatku tersiksa kan Jou? Iya kan? Ia pasti masih memiliki belas kasihan. Katakan padaku bahwa pernyataanku ini benar Jou!! Kumohon!!" Yugi ketakutan setengah mati. Jou bingung bagaimana harus menenangkan kawan mungilnya itu.

"uhh...aduh, gimana ya? A…aku juga tak bisa memastikan perkataanmu, Yug. Waktu itu, dia hampir memperkosamu secara brutal. Kau bahkan sampai digigit olehnya. Sepertinya Yami benar-benar menggila jika dalam hal seks....." pernyataan kawannya itu sungguh semakin membuat Yugi paranoid. Kini ia ragu apakah ia ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu atau tidak.

"sudahlah Yug, kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, Yami tak akan kembali saat ini kan? Aku yakin, ia akan kembali beberapa tahun lagi. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu sebelum menghadapi Yami sepenuhnya." tutur Jou. Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya. Kau benar Jou. Aku yakin, ia tak akan kembali saat ini ju....."

CCCIIITTT!!! BBRRRRUUUUAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

Sebuah teriakan memilukan diiringi dengan suara benturan yang begitu nyaring mulai terdengar dari luar wisma. Seketika itu Yugi dan Jou terkejut dan langsung berlari keluar wisma. Mereka begitu shock saat pemilik kos mereka terlihat tersungkur di tengah-tengah jalan dengan luka memar di wajah dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Dihadapan Pegasus, sudah terlihat seseorang yang turun dari limo yang ia kemudikan.

"HEI!!! KALAU JALAN, LIHAT-LIHAT DONK!!! KAU TAK BISA SEENAKNYA BERJALAN MELENGGAK-LENGGOK SEPERTI BARONG SAI DI TENGAH JALAN BEGINI!!! DASAR KEPARAT!!!" bentak salah seorang figur yang diduga adalah supir limo tersebut. Dengan penuh lara dan siksa(?), Pegasus mencoba untuk bangkit.

"hiks.....setidaknya anda juga perhatikan jalan donk!! Masa auraku yang menawan dan menganggumkan ini tidak cukup untuk membuatmu terpesona, hah?? Hiks.....kenapa nasib sial selalu menimpaku sih, bok?? Huh? Why?!! Hiks!!! Huwaaaaaa!!! Yugi-boy!!!" dengan penuh kelebayan dan melodramatis, Pegasus segera berlari dan langsung memeluk Yugi dengan sangat erat. Hal itu membuat Yugi dan Jou memasang paras jijik dan supir limo itu mulai menatap Pegasus layaknya menatap orang gila.

"err....Pegasu...."

"YUGI-BOY!!!! HUWAAAAA!!! APA SALAHKU?!! MENGAPA AKU SELALU MENGALAMI SIAL?!! MENGAPA COBAAN BERAT SELALU DATANG PADAKU?!! MENGAPA AKU HARUS MEMIKUL TAKDIR KEJAM SEPERTI INI?!! MENGAPA YUGI-BOY?!! MENGAPA?!! APAKAH AKU TAK LAYAK MENDAPAT KEBAHAGIAAN?!! APAKAH AKU TAK PANTAS MENJADI EKSISTENSI YANG BERHARGA?!! APAKAH AKU......" kalimat-kalimat pujangga murahan dan membosankan itu terus saja meluncur keluar dari mulut Pegasus. Hal itu menyebabkan Jou menguap berkali-kali, supir limo melotot dan Yugi masih tetap berusaha keras untuk lepas dari cengkraman Pegasus.

"hei, Pegasus-san!! Lepaskan Yugi!!!" Jou pada akhirnya mulai muak dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kawan mungilnya itu. Namun ternyata, kekuatan calon binaragawan berjiwa keibuan itu begitu kuat dan cukup perkasa untuk takaran semi banci.

"TEDAKS!! AKU TAK MAU MELEPASKAN YUGI-BOY!! TEDAKS MAU!!! TEDAAAAKKKSS!!!" Pegasus semakin mencengkram Yugi dengan begitu erat dan sadis. Pria mungil itu semakin sulit dalam bernafas. Disaat keadaan makin genting itu, muncullah sebuah interupsi yang tak terduga.

"menyingkirlah darinya. Dia.......milikku." suara tegas bernuansa baritone itu mengagetkan semua orang. Belum sempat Pegasus mencerna maksud dari perkataan itu, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, tubuh pemilik kos itu sudah dicengkram oleh seseorang dan ditarik untuk menjauh dari Yugi. Semua terbelalak melihat kekuatan figur itu. Sesosok figur misterius dengan postur tubuh yang tidak sebesar Pegasus itu ternyata dapat menumbangkan pemilik wisma Sennen yang menjijikkan itu.

"ouucchh!!!" pada akhirnya, Pegasus mendarat di atas tanah dengan pose yang tak jelas. Disaat yang sama, Kaiba terlihat berjalan keluar dari wisma dan secara kebetulan, Marik dan Malik juga terlihat sedang berjalan disisi jalanan wisma.

"apa-apaan ini?!" nada frustasi terdengar jelas dari perkataan CEO itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Marik dan Malik untuk ikut bergabung dalam situasi ini.

"wah...wah, lihat apa yang kita dapatkan, Malik cinta!! Sebuah limo berhenti di depan wisma, beberapa orang berkerumun melihat Pegasus." gumam Marik.

"BEDEBAH!!! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI!!!" suara kasar itu ternyata berasal dari Bakura yang saat ini juga terlihat berjalan keluar wisma. Dari arah belakang juga terlihat Ryou dengan keadaan yang sedikit berantakan. Pada akhirnya, semua berkumpul karena keributan itu.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini, Katsuya?" Kaiba melayangkan pertanyaan pada kekasihnya. Raut lelah jelas terlihat di paras para housemate yang telah melakukan perbuatan laknat. Terutama Marik dan Malik.

Jou mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. "umm.....Pegasus-san berulah lagi. dia mencengkram Yugi dan lalu ada seseorang yang membantu......" seketika itu, semua mulai menatap figur misterius yang baru saja menghempaskan Pegasus dari Yugi. Figur itu memakai sebuah kain tudung berwarna hitam yang panjang bagaikan jubah untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Semua menautkan alisnya melihat figur yang terlihat familiar itu.

"Baginda Raja!! A...anda tidak apa-apa?!!" sesosok figur pria beserta seorang wanita terlihat berjalan keluar dari limo dan menghampiri figur misterius itu. seketika itu, semua pun terbelalak karena melihat wajah-wajah yang begitu familiar semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Mahaad? Mana?" Seto benar-benar terkejut melihat dua orang pelindung itu. Dan jika mereka berdua berada disini maka, sudah pasti satu orang itu juga berada disini.

"ja...jangan-jangan....." belum sempat Kaiba menyelesaikan ucapannya, figur bertudung itu mulai tersenyum sinis.

"hah! Ternyata sudah 3 tahun kutinggalkan, suasana wisma ini masih saja tetap tidak berubah." suara baritone itu terlalu familiar. Terlalu familiar hingga membuat jantung Yugi berdegup dengan kencangnya.

'a..apakah dia adalah.....' Yugi sungguh tak dapat berfikir lagi. luapan perasaannya semakin lama semakin berkecamuk. Figur itu mulai mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yugi. secara perlahan-lahan, ia pun mulai melepas kain tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Keheningan terjadi di masa itu. dan semua terkejut dan shock saat figur itu memperlihatkan sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

"A...Atem...." Kaiba hanya dapat berbisik singkat seraya menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan takjub. Semua hanya menganga karena tak percaya melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada housemate wisma sennen yang sudah kembali dari Mesir itu. sesosok figur regal itu terlihat semakin menganggumkan dan tampak gagah. Dengan busana kerajaan perpaduan style gothic yang ia kenakan itu cukup mampu untuk membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi terbelalak dan terpesona. Kemeja formal berjubah, celana kulit hitam ketat, sepatu boots elit, bahkan beberapa simbolisasi Raja seperti mahkota emas bermata udjat, piercing di telinga dan tak lupa tambahan neckbelt, semua itu sungguh terangkai sempurna membungkus dan menghiasi tubuh idealnya. Walau disaat yang sama figur itu terlihat jantan, seksi, tampan dan mungkin menggiurkan, namun kewibawaannya sebagai Raja juga terlihat pada saat yang sama. Keregalan yang menyelimuti paras dewanya itu tak akan pernah sirna. Kedua mata merah ruby yang ia miliki itu semakin menampakkan intensitasnya. Sungguh semua itu merupakan sebuah perubahan yang terlalu sempurna.

"i...itu Ya...Yami kan, Marik sayang?" Malik benar-benar terperanjat. Ia bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali saat melihat perubahan baru sang mantan sex god itu. kekasihnya, Marik, hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"dia selalu membawa perubahan yang berbeda. Aku benar-benar ingin seperti dia, Malik cinta. Dia tampak menganggumkan sa...saat menjadi seorang Raja seperti ini.....huff!! kapan aku bisa menjadi seseksi dia?!! Huwaaa.....kapan?!!" gerutu Marik iri.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menemukan kekuatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kejadian ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk mendapatkan sebuah penyambutan. Realitas ini sungguh membuat semuanya tak bergeming. Alur pemikiran otak seakan terhambat oleh tekanan perasaan.

Figur itupun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yugi. Rasa shock terlihat jelas menghiasi paras manis kembarannya itu. setelah 3 tahun ini, Aibounya itu juga cukup mengalami sebuah perubahan. Ia menjadi semakin manis, semakin dewasa dan yang terpenting, partnernya itu juga semakin terlihat mengagumkan. Sebuah senyum lembut pun terutas darinya.

"Aibou...."

Sudah lebih dari cukup. Realitas ini benar-benar sungguh terjadi. Panggilan itu hanya akan terucap dari satu orang saja. Dari orang yang satu-satunya ditakdirkan menjadi partner hatinya. Tekanan perasaan Yugi semakin memuncak. Rasa rindu yang menyiksanya pun berganti menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan mutlak. Air mata terancam mengalir dari kedua mata amethystnya. Terlalu indah. Keajaiban ini terlalu indah. Terlalu indah untuk diberikan padanya. Sang Dewa pun ternyata bisa berbaik hati juga.

"Ya...Yami...." tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia mewujudkan kerinduan itu dengan beranjak secepat mungkin dari tempat ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk partnernya dengan erat. Yami pun membalas pelukan itu dengan kadar keeratan yang sama. Terlalu erat. Erat hingga sulit untuk terpisahkan. Seluruh perasaan yang terbendung telah bebas. Segenap rasa sayang dan cinta itu mulai melebur bersamaan dengan pertemuan mengharukan itu.

"Ya...Yami....ka...kau kembali....ukh...." kembaran mungilnya itu sudah tak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. Butiran air mata terlihat mengalir dikedua pipinya. Yami pun tersenyum melihat itu. Ia juga merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang begitu menyiksa. Dengan segenap perasaannya, ia pun mempererat dekapannya itu pada partnernya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, Aibou......"

Semua pun tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis itu. sudah terlihat jelas rona kebahagiaan diantara dua pria kembar itu. tak ada yang ingin menginterupsi moment itu. moment indah yang mampu membuat semua orang terharu melihatnya.

"hiks....Ma...Marik sayang, hoks....srroookkksss.....a...aku terharu....ukhu...huu...mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan manis....huwaaaaa!! hiks!! Marik sayang!! Andai saja kita bisa mengabadikan moment itu saat ini juga!! Hiks!! Srroookkksss!!!" dengan dramatisnya, Malik mulai menangis seraya memeluk kekasihnya dengan cukup erat. Ritual usap ingus juga sudah dilakukan seperti biasa. Benar-benar ciri khas Malik seksi productions.

"hiks....kau harus ingat Malik seksi, sebulan yang lalu, kamera dan handycam kita sudah dibakar oleh Kaiba hanya karena kita ingin mengabadikan kegundahan hati Yugi. sekarang kita sudah tak punya alat lagi untuk mendokumentasikan moment ini. Hiks....TEGANYA KAU KAIBA!!!" rengek Marik lebay seraya memeluk Malik. Kaiba hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar itu.

"aku tak ingin kalian berdua mengacau lagi. hah! Tindakanku untuk memusnahkan peralatan dokumentasi kalian berdua itu sungguh sudah tepat."

"ya, kau benar. Aku setuju denganmu." sahut Bakura menambahkan. Pada akhirnya, semua kembali melihat scene mengharukan di hadapan mereka itu. disana, sudah terlihat Yami yang melepas pelukannya dari Yugi. Yugi sedari tadi masihlan tertunduk dengan tetesan air mata yang terlihat mengalir.

"Aibou? Aku sudah kembali. Mengapa kau menangis?" Yami benar-benar khawatir. Yugi terlihat begitu terguncang. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia mulai menyentuh wajah kembarannya itu dan mendongakkannya ke arahnya.

"Aibou?"

"ma...maafkan aku. A..aku hanya terlalu bahagia......kau tak perlu cemas, Yami....." secara perlahan-lahan, Yami pun mulai menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua mata amethyst Aibounya itu. Ia begitu mencintai kembarannya. Ia sudah tak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. Ia sangat membutuhkan Yugi.

"ka...kau sudah menjadi Raja sekarang. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat ya." Yugi melayangkan sebuah senyuman manis. Yami tetap terdiam dan masih saja terus-terusan memandangi Yugi. Melihat intensitas tatapan kembarannya itu membuat wajah Yugi bersemu merah. Ia akui bahwa setelah 3 tahun ini kembarannya itu semakin bertambah tampan dan begitu regal. Tak lupa juga dalam segi hot dan seksi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa memiliki kekasih seorang Raja yang begitu mengagumkan seperti ini. Benar-benar sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

"uhh....Ya...Yami? ke...kenapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu?" dengan polosnya, Yugi mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan melambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan kekasihnya itu. Hal itu sudah membuat Yami tak dapat menahan gejolak perasaannya lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mulai mencengkram wajah manis kembarannya itu dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya dan mencium Aibounya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Yugi benar-benar shock dan terbelalak dengan tindakan kembarannya itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yami akan melakukan itu padanya.

"mmmppphhh!!! Yam....mmmhhh!!!" Yugi benar-benar tak dapat berkutik. Tenaga sang Raja Mesir itu benar-benar begitu kuat. Yami semakin mencengkram erat tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kekuatan. Terlalu menekan dan dalam. Yami benar-benar berhasil mendominasi mulutnya. Wajah Yugi benar-benar memerah dan panas. Ia tak dapat mengambil pasokan udara sedikitpun.

CCRRROOOTTTT!!!!

Sebuah hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Aliran darah terlihat mengucur keluar dari hidung Mana.

"Ma...Mana?! a...apa yang terjadi denganmu?!! Ka...kau mimisan!!!" Mahaad sungguh terbelalak melihat muridnya itu. Mana hanya bisa menganga menatap Rajanya yang mencoba melumat habis mulut kekasihnya itu. Darah terus saja mengucur keluar dari hidungnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Ma...Master Mahaad, me...mereka benar-benar hot. Lebih hot daripada doujinshi YAOI yang biasa kubaca. Ter....terlalu hot....CCRRROOOOTTT!!!!" semua mulai sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Mana. Pada akhirnya gadis itu harus menderita mimisan akut.

"hah....hh...Yam...mmmhhh....hen..hentikan...nnhhh!!!" Yugi benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. sudah 20 menit berlalu, Yami masih saja terus melumat mulutnya tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Jika keadaan dilanjutkan, ia bisa-bisa pingsan karena kehabisan udara. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Yami. Namun, kembarannya itu semakin mencengkram wajahnya dan semakin menekan bibirnya pada Yugi. Semua mulai panik melihat itu.

"umm....Se...Seto, aku tahu bahwa Yami sangat mencintai Yugi dan merindukannya. Ta..tapi, kupikir, akan ada baiknya jika kita segera menghentikan mereka. Sepertinya Yugi sudah berada diambang batas. Ia bisa pingsan Seto." jelas Jou singkat. Kaiba hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana pun juga, yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu ada benarnya juga.

"Bakura, Marik, sepertinya, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian......"

* * *

(**warning :** beware of lemon in this part!! Jika tidak kuat, sebaiknya lewati saja. Lemon di part ini mungkin lebih **eksplisit** dan **panjang** jika dibandingkan lemon di chapter sebelumnya. Disarankan menyiapkan tisu karena rawan nosebleed. Dan bagi para penderita anemia, mungkin bisa menyiapkan tranfusi darah *lebay*)

Hampir sebulan pun berlalu semenjak hari kembalinya Yami. Menteri tertinggi Mesir itu memutuskan untuk singgah sementara di wisma Sennen bersama kekasihnya. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah bukan orang biasa-biasa lagi. Ia masihlah harus mengemban tugas untuk memimpin negaranya. Yami tentu tak bisa berlama-lama untuk singgah di Jepang. Lambat laun, Ia pun harus kembali juga ke negaranya untuk melanjutkan pemerintahannya.

"aku sudah memutuskan itu, Yami. Jika kau kembali ke Mesir nanti, aku akan ikut bersamamu." Yami hanya bisa menatap serius ke arah Yugi setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Dari ekspresi kembarannya itu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun keraguan.

"apa kau yakin akan keputusan ini, Aibou? Kau tak akan bisa kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku di Mesir." dengan mengatakan itu, bukannya Yami tak ingin jika Aibounya itu tinggal bersamanya. Ia justru ingin selalu bersama Yugi selamanya. Namun, ia tak ingin Yugi membuat keputusannya sendiri atas dasar paksaan. Yang ia inginkan, hanyalah kebahagiaan Aibounya.

Yugi menghela nafasnya secara perlahan. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan mulai memeluk kembarannya itu dengan erat. Yami sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan kembaran mungilnya itu.

"aku tak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu, Yami.......akan kulakukan apa saja agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu....."

"Aibou...." Yami seakan luluh mendengar permohonan tulus Aibounya itu. Yugi semakin memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling Yugi dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Yami pun menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambut lembut kembarannya.

"aku sangat mencintaimu.......Aibou......" pernyataan itu dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Secara perlahan-lahan, Yami pun kembali mendongakkan wajah Yugi kearahnya dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir mungil kembarannya. Yugi pun merespon ciuman itu dengan menekan bibirnya lebih intensif lagi pada kembarannya. Setelah beberapa detik, Yami mencoba untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yugi. Yugi pun menyanggupi hal itu dan membuka akses agar Yami dapat mendominasi mulutnya. Lidah mereka pun berduel dan Yami semakin mendominasi mulut Yugi seutuhnya. Keadaan itu semakin lama semakin bertambah panas. Kedua wajah mereka mulai memerah dan mereka tetap saja saling menekan dan membenturkan kedua wajah mereka sedekat mungkin. Pasokan udara seakan terlupakan. Mereka pun terbuai dalam indahnya euphoria.

Selang tak lama, kebutuhan akan udara pun semakin mendesak. Yami terlebih dulu menghentikan ciumannya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Nafas keduanya benar-benar memberat. Warna merah masih belum menghilang dari paras mereka masing-masing. Mereka tahu ada sebuah nafsu yang bergelut di dalam hati mereka. Dan Yami pun semakin kesulitan mengendalikan hormonnya.

"A...Aibou....se...sebaiknya, a..aku kembali ke kamarku...a..aku sudah tak dapat mengendalikan diri-mmmhhh!!" belum sempat Yami menyelesaikan perkataannya, kembaran mungilnya itu kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan cara menciumnya. Yami terbelalak dan shock dengan hal itu. Ia hampir saja tak dapat berfikir jernih. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Yugi? mengapa kekasihnya itu malah memancingnya agar kehilangan kendali sepenuhnya? Tidakkah Aibounya itu tahu bahwa ia memiliki kelainan hormon? Ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti Yugi. Ia harus menghentikan hal ini sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"mmhh....su..sudah cukup Aibou! A…aku tak ingin menyakitimu!" dengan segenap tenaganya, ia mencoba menghentikan Yugi dan mulai mencengkram pundak Yugi. wajah tampan Raja Mesir itu mulai memerah karena kehabisan pasokan udara. Melihat itu, Yugi hanya dapat tersenyum dengan lembut.

"kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku, Yami. aku tahu kau menginginkan hal ini sejak lama." Yugi mulai membelai dada kembarannya itu dengan lembut. Ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, ia harus menyerahkan segala yang ia miliki itu pada partnernya. Dan ia hanya ingin membahagiakan kekasihnya. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah lama menunggu hal ini. Dan ia tak ingin membuat kembarannya itu terus menantinya.

"A...Aibou....a...aku...nngghhh....." Yami sungguh tak tahu, mengapa Yugi bisa dengan lihainya membelai dadanya untuk menciptakan sebuah rangsangan dalam dirinya. Ia tak akan bisa bertahan lama jika Aibounya terus-terusan menyentuhnya seperti ini. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan berteriak. Ia sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan Yugi.

"nngghh....A...Ai...bou....."

"jangan kau tahan......aku tahu kau menginginkan ini. Aku sudah siap, Yami......aku hanya ingin kau bahagia....." bisik Yugi seraya mencium leher Yami dan terus membelai dada kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Yami sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Jiwa sex godnya semakin mendominasi. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia kembali mencengkram tubuh mungil Yugi ke dinding dan membenturkan kedua bibir mereka dengan begitu putus asa. Yami kembali melumat, menjilat, menghisap dan terus mendominasi mulut Aibounya. Suara erangan dan desahan lembut yang dihasilkan oleh Yugi semakin membuatnya menggila. Ia pun terus menekan kekasihnya ke dinding dan kesejatian mereka pun saling berbenturan. Hal itu membuat Yugi mengerang akan ekstasi.

"nnhhh....Ya...Yami....ku...kumohon....." Yugi sudah tak dapat menahan gejolaknya lagi. Ia hanya ingin kekasihnya itu memilikinya seutuhnya. Yami tentu tak akan bisa menolak permohonan Aibounya itu. Apalagi, ia sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama.

"Aibou.....jangan kau kira setelah aku menjadi Raja selama 3 tahun ini, aku sudah kehilangan kemampuanku sebagai sex god. Keahlianku itu tak akan pernah bisa hilang. Seks adalah bakatku......dan aku bisa hilang kendali jika kau sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukan hal ini padaku. Jadi, aku ingin memastikan satu hal sebelum semuanya terlambat. Apa kau sungguh siap melakukan ini, Aibou? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu......" bisik Yami di telinga Yugi. Suaranya semakin berat. Sungguh terlihat jelas bahwa mantan sex god itu sedang menahan gejolak hormonnya yang mulai memuncak. Yugi yang sudah yakin dengan keputusannya hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia pun mulai berbisik di telinga kekasihnya.

"aku.......milikmu......" jawaban itu sudah membuat Yami semakin menggila. Dengan cepat, ia mulai menghempaskan tubuh mungil Yugi ke atas ranjang. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Yugi seraya menindihnya. Ia terus melumat bibir mungil Aibounya dan mencoba untuk melepas kain pembungkus tubuh Yugi satu persatu. Yami lalu mencium leher Yugi dan mengisap daerah sensitif di leher kembarannya itu. Sebuah erangan lembut telah ia dapatkan saat ia memberi Aibounya sebuah gigitan kecil hingga meninggalkan sebuah kiss mark. Ia pun mulai menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga Yugi dan terus membuat Yugi terbuai akan euphoria semu itu.

"ahh....nnnhhh...Ya...Yami...." Yugi mengerang dan mendesah saat kekasihnya itu mulai memberikan pelayanan menggiurkan diarea dadanya. Lembutnya lidah kembarannya yang terus saja menari-nari di dada dan perutnya, seakan membuat tubuhnya berteriak untuk menginginkan lebih. Yugi tak pernah merasakan kepuasan sedalam ini. Partnernya itu benar-benar membuatnya mabuk dan buta akan _pleasure_.

"kau begitu cantik, Aibou......sempurna......." suara baritone itu begitu seduktif. Yami terus saja memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Yugi. Kulit Aibounya yang lembut seputih susu itu seakan berteriak untuk disentuh. Seakan berteriak untuk didominasi. Yami lalu kembali menatap paras manis Aibounya. Nafas Aibounya itu mulai terengah-engah. Warna merah kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya. Bibir merah mungilnya yang terbuka sedikit untuk mengatur udara itu seakan meminta untuk dicium. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yami kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Yugi dan kembali melumat isi mulut Yugi sekali lagi.

"mmhhh.....hhnn....Yami...mmh..." disaat Yami membutakan pikiran Yugi dengan terus melumat mulutnya, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepas pembungkus tubuh Yugi dibagian bawah. Ia lalu menggenggam kesejatian milik Aibounya dengan cukup erat dan hal itu membuat Yugi menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengerang dengan keras.

"Ahhh!!!" nafas Yugi kembali memburu. Yami terus mengenggam milik Yugi dan menggerakkannya dengan ritme yang teratur. Yugi semakin menghempaskan kepalanya ke samping. Erangan dan desahan Aibounya itu seakan menjadi alunan musik indah bagi Yami. Ia ingin mendengarkan melodi itu. Sebuah melodi permohonan yang menggiurkan. Dengan cepat, Yami mulai menahan kedua kaki Yugi dan mulai memasukkan milik Yugi ke dalam mulutnya.

"AHH!! YA...YAMI!!!" Yugi memekik tajam. Kekasihnya itu dengan lihainya terus melumat kesejatiannya dengan irama naik turun yang teratur. Hisapan dan jilatan itu semakin membuat pikiran Yugi melayang. Air mata hampir terancam keluar karena ia tenggelam dalam _pleasure_ berlebih itu. Ia pun mulai meremas rambut di kepala Yami secara perlahan-lahan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memaksa Yami untuk melumatnya lebih dalam lagi.

"ku...kumohon Yami...a...aku...Aahh!!" Yami seakan mengerti dengan permohonan itu. Ia mulai mempercepat ritme dan terus menahan kedua kaki Yugi agar tidak menutup. Ia mulai menghisap dalam-dalam di tengah-tengah erangan Aibounya itu. Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah hasil pun ia dapatkan.

"AAHH!!! YAMII!!!" Yugi pun mencapai klimaks. Sebuah cairan putih mulai keluar dan Yami dengan senang hati melumatnya hingga tak tersisa. Yugi pun mulai mengatur nafasnya. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa panas. Dengan lemah, ia melihat kearah Yami yang masih mencoba menelan cairan klimaksnya. Sebelum kekasihnya itu berhasil menelan semuanya, Yugi pun menarik kepala Yami dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya itu. Yami terbelalak dengan hal itu. Yugi menjilat bibirnya untuk sebuah akses dan Yami pun membuka mulutnya. Mereka pun kembali berduel lidah. Mereka saling mengerang dan mendesah akan kontak itu. Yugi pun merasakan rasanya sendiri. Ia ingin berbagi cairan itu bersama-sama.

"nnhhh....hah...hhh...." setelah pertukaran lidah itu dilakukan, Yami pun mulai mengambil sebuah botol minyak dan memasukkan ketiga jarinya di botol minyak itu. Yugi mulai menautkan kedua alisnya melihat itu.

"a...apa yang kau lakukan, Yami?" Yami hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. setelah 3 tahun ini, ternyata Aibounya itu masihlah polos seperti dulu.

"kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kan, Aibou? Ini hanya untuk mempermudah dan mengurangi rasa sakit." dengan itu, Yami mulai membuka selangkangan Yugi lebar-lebar. Wajah Yugi kembali memerah.

"Ya...Yami....i...ini...."

"rasanya mungkin agak sedikit mengganjal Aibou. Jika kau ingin berhenti, segera katakan padaku......" Yugi pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Yami pun secara perlahan-lahan mulai memasukan jarinya ke tubuh Yugi.

"nnhh...." Yugi mulai memejamkan matanya. Jari itu sungguh terasa mengganjal ditubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yami mulai memasukkan jari kedua. Hal itu membuat Yugi terbelalak sepenuhnya.

"aahh....sa...sakit...." Yugi menghempaskan kepalanya ke samping. Yami mencoba melebarkan lekatnya dinding Aibounya itu dengan mengatup-ngatupkan kedua jarinya seperti gunting. Air mata kembali terancam mengalir. Melihat itu, Yami langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada Yugi agar ia dapat melupakan rasa sakitnya. Setelah tanda-tanda ketenangan mulai terlihat pada Yugi, dengan hati-hati, Yami mulai memasukkan ketiga jarinya.

"Aaaahhh!!!" ketiga jari itu semakin mendominasi dindingnya. Air mata kali ini benar-benar telah mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. Yugi mencoba menahan sensasi menyakitkan itu. Yami yang melihat itu kembali mencium Yugi dan mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan gaya zig zag. Yugi mulai mendesis dengan hal itu.

"tenanglah, Aibou. Jika kau tenang, maka rasa sakitnya akan berkurang." bisik Yami ditengah-tengah pencariannya untuk menemukan titik terdalam Aibounya itu. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Yugi yang terlihat sakit seperti ini. Namun, ia juga mulai sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak berlaku kasar dan memperkosa Aibounya sekarang juga. Jiwa sex godnya benar-benar mengerikan.

"uuhh....nnhh..." Yugi berusaha untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Rasa sakit sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Ia berusaha untuk mengikuti ritme jari Yami sampai pada akhirnya......

"AAAHHH!!!" pikiran Yugi seakan melambung tinggi. Yami telah berhasil menemukan hot spotnya dan mulai membenturkan jarinya ke titik itu secara berulang-ulang.

"nngghhh!!" air mata terus bercucuran dari kedua mata Yugi. _pleasure_ yang ia dapat benar-benar berlebih. Pikirannya seakan melayang dalam dunia euphoria. Bintang-bintang seakan menari dan berputar-putar dalam pandangannya. Namun, masa euphoria itu berakhir saat Yami mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari tubuh Yugi. Yugi merasa kecewa dengan hal itu. melihat ekspresi kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajah manis Aibounya itu membuat Yami tersenyum.

"tenanglah Aibou......aku masih belum selesai....." setelah melepas pakaiannya dan melakukan persiapan pada dirinya sendiri, Yami mulai memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Yugi. Yami mulai menatap Yugi sebagai tanda. Yugi mulai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Dengan itu, Yami pun mulai menginvasi dinding Yugi perlahan-lahan.

"Aakkhhh!!" Yugi kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia juga menghempaskan kepalanya ke samping dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terasa.

"nnnhh...kkhh...." Yami hanya dapat mendesis. Lekatnya dinding Aibounya itu benar-benar hampir membuatnya mencapai klimaks dengan cepat. Ia tak pernah merasakan kelekatan seperti ini. Ia mencoba untuk diam dan membiarkan Yugi membiasakan diri dengan sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhnya itu.

"Aibou....."

"a..aku ti...tidak apa-apa....." suara itu begitu lemah. Yugi mulai menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan aksi ini. Dengan ijin persetujuan itu, Yami kembali melanjutkan aksinya dan mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuh Yugi secara perlahan-lahan.

"aahh....Ya...Yami...." ritme teratur yang tak terlalu kasar itu cukup untuk membuat Yugi merasa nyaman. Yami masih tetap bersabar dan mencoba mengatur ritmenya selambat mungkin. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Yugi. Namun pada akhirnya, Yugi mulai merasa tak puas dengan hal itu.

"aahh....le....lebih cepat, Yami.....lebih keras lagi....." Yami mulai tersenyum seperti iblis saat mendengar permohonan itu. Ia pun berbisik di telinga Yugi. "As You wish......" dan sang mantan sex god itu mulai mempercepat ritmenya.

"AAHH!!!" tubuh mungil Yugi mulai berguncang. Kekasihnya itu terus memasuki tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Kedua kakinya kini bertumpu di atas pundak Yami. Yami semakin menembus dan membentur titik terdalam Yugi berulang kali.

"Aaahh!! Ya...Yami!! nnggrhrh....AAAHH!!" kepuasan itu semakin lama semakin meningkat. Yugi mulai meremas kain selimut disebelahnya dan mencoba menahan benturan Yami yang sudah tergolong dalam tingkatan brutal itu. Yami pun kembali menatap Yugi dan langsung melumat mulut Aibounya itu dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Nafas mereka semakin memburu dan terputus. Keadaan itu semakin lama semakin intens. Sebuah kendali terancam menghilang. Keadaan itu semakin lama semakin bertambah panas dan berat.

"hhnn....hhh...A...Ai...Aibou....a...aku sangat mencintaimu.." bisik Yami ditengah-tengah dekatnya jarak keduanya. Yugi terus mengerang dan merintih akan kepuasan. Bersamaan dengan dekatnya klimaks, Yami kembali mengenggam milik Yugi dan kembali menggerakkannya bersamaan dengan terbenturnya titik terdalam Yugi.

"AAAHH!!! KKHH!! NNNGGGHHHH!!!!" Yugi benar-benar tenggelam dalam kenikmatan itu. Ia sudah tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Sebuah ambang batas sudah tercapai. Klimaks pun menghampirinya.

"AAAHHH!!! YAMIIII!!!!" sebuah cairan putih mulai mengucur keluar dan tercecer di perut Yugi. tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum Yami juga mencapai klimaksnya.

"A...aibou!!! aaahh!!!" benih kekasihnya itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh Yugi. Dalam sekejap, Ia pun tersungkur diatas tubuh Yugi. Suara nafas yang terengah-engah memenuhi keheningan itu. Mereka berdua benar-benar kelelahan. Secara perlahan-lahan, Yami pun mulai bangkit dan berbaring di sebelah Yugi. Ia pun mulai mendekap Aibounya itu dengan sangat erat.

"a...aku sangat mencintaimu, Aibou....." Yugi pun mulai menatap kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam seraya tersenyum dengan lembut.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Yami." dengan itu, mereka kembali mengunci kedua jarak mereka dan kembali menempelkan kedua bibir mereka masing-masing untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu, dunia mimpi pun datang dalam lelapnya tidur mereka.

* * *

Mana tak pernah mengira bahwa hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tindakan laknatnya dalam mengintip privasi orang secara diam-diam ternyata membawa dampak yang negatif. Dengan langkah gontai, Ia beranjak menuju Masternya untuk meminta tolong agar ia bisa menyembuhkan mimisan permanent yang melandanya. Dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya, ia sungguh bertekad bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengulangi perbuatan jahilnya dalam mengintip privasi orang.

"ter...ternyata, A....Atemu-sama dan Yu...Yugi-sama....be...benar-benar.......hot......CROOOOOTTTTSSS!!!"

To Be Continued........

Yami : .....

All : .....

Yami : .....

All : *sweatdrop*

Yami : uhh, umm.....terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. Semoga chapter ancur bin laknat yang tidak jelas ini 'masih' dapat menghibur para reader sekalian. Maaf jika ada beberapa kata vulgar yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja terselip di dalam chapter ini. Dan maaf, review reply sepertinya berada di chapter depan. Karena selain halamannya terbatas, Author juga tak bisa membalas review karena saat ini ia sedang menggila, menggeliat, klepek-klepek, head bang, dan hendak terjun ke dalam sumur milik tetangganya. =3=

All : (natap Yami dengan tatapan aneh)

Yami : *mad* woi!! Aku sungguhan tahu!!! Author kita kan sarap!! Lihatlah, lemon macam apa itu?!! sudah garing!! Tak jelas!! Lebay!! Habis gitu cuman 1 ronde!!! Tekniknya standart!! Dan....*plak*

Bakura : *ngamuk gaje* hoi!! Kampret!! Sudah untung kau diberi jatah lemon setengah chapter!! Aku malah foreplay!! Kampret kau!!

Kaiba : ck....kalian berdua diamlah!! Daripada mendengar ocehan mereka, sebaiknya silahkan review chapter laknat ini. Segala pertanyaan, kritik constructive dan saran semua diterima kecuali flame.

Marik : hehehe......sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Kemungkinan chapter depan adalah chapter akhir. So, keep stay tune and Ja Ne!! XD


	37. Chapter 37 : Moving Forward

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Milik Om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : chapter akhir!!! pada awalnya, saya tak ingin membubuhi lemon di chapter ini, tapi sepertinya menunjukkan **sedikit** gambaran lime puzzleshipping di chapter ini ada gunanya juga. minor humor, beberapa kata kotor yang tidak tersensor karena suatu alasan, beberapa character yang agak OOC, Gaje dan Language

-------Chapter 37-------

Moving Forward

Yugi tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Di saat ia sudah berfikir bahwa partnernya itu adalah sesosok kekasih yang pengertian, bijaksana atau mungkin sangat 'baik', tapi ternyata semua asumsi itu terpatahkan dengan adanya sebuah realitas baru. Setelah kejadian kemarin malam, Yugi mengira bahwa pagi itu, mungkin ia disambut oleh senyuman manis dari partnernya. Sedikit belaian lembut dan kecupan dikening, pasti dengan senang hati akan diterima oleh Yugi. Bahkan dekapan atau pelukan hangat, akan semakin membuat hati Yugi menjadi berdebar-debar. Namun, betapa malangnya Yugi karena ternyata, harapannya itu tak berjalan sesuai dengan realitasnya. Ia tak mendapatkan semua rangkaian perlakuan indah itu. Namun, yang ia dapatkan justru sebuah distopia yang sangat nyata. Satu kesimpulan pun telah didapatkan. Sekali sex god, tetap saja seorang sex god.

"Aahh!! Ya...Yami, le....lepaskan aku....nnhhhh....." Yugi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kekasihnya. Pagi itu, di saat Yugi membuka kedua matanya, ia sudah disambut dengan lumatan-lumatan panas dari kembarannya yang terus saja menggerayangi tubuh mungilnya yang telanjang itu. Yugi sudah tak sempat lagi untuk kabur ataupun berontak. Mantan sex god itu ternyata begitu pintar membuat mangsanya menjadi tak berdaya.

"Aibou......ijinkan aku menunjukkan padamu semua teknik sex yang kukuasai......aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukainya.....mmmhhh......" Yami mulai melumat daerah sensitif di leher Yugi. Yugi mengerang.

"nnhhh....Ya...Yami....hentikan....a...aku lelah...aaahhhh!!" permohonan itu justru semakin membuat pria punk itu menggila. Dengan cepat, ia melumat bibir mungil kekasihnya dan disaat yang sama, ia langsung mengenggam kesejatian Yugi.

"Aahhkkk!!!"

"hehehe.....aku mendapatkanmu, Aibou......"

-------Lorong Wisma Senen-------

"selamat selamat selamat pagiiii~ selamat selamat selamat pagiiii~ selamat selamat selamat pagiiii~ auuuhh!!!" sebuah nyanyian spektakuler itu mulai menggema diseluruh penjuru lorong wisma. Hal itu seakan menjadi sebuah hari terburuk bagi para penghuni wisma Sennen. Disaat mereka semua kelelahan karena aktivitas seks laknat yang dilakukan secara massal setiap harinya, kini mereka harus terbangun karena suara nyanyian itu. Sungguh benar-benar menganggu. Benar-benar pemilik kos yang tidak empati dengan nasib para housematenya. Parah.

"selamat selamat selamat pa..."

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!! DIAMLAH, TENGIK!!! BACOTMU SUNGGUH MENGANGGU!!! DASAR KAU SAMPAH!!!" sebuah bentakan tak ramah itu terlalu familiar untuk tidak dikenali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bakura tralala, mantan penari ular.

"fuhuhuhu.....ternyata oi oi oi ternyata~ Bakura-boy~ sudah bangun~ oi oi oi!!" Pegasus mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan tidak jelas seraya melakukan tarian hawai. Bakura menggeram dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melempar pemilik kos itu dengan sepatu.

"bedebah!! Bedebah!! Bedebah!! Kill!! Kill!! Kill!!" Bakura memanjatkan kata-kata yang sama dengan segenap emosinya. Tangan kanannya terkepal dengan sangat erat. Jika saja Ryou saat ini tidak mencoba menahannya, Pegasus pasti sudah tewas di tangan Bakura.

"bersabarlah, Kura." Ryou menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya untuk menenangkannya. Bakura hanya mendengus kesal dengan hal itu. Tak lama, Kaiba dan Jou pun terlihat keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke arah Ryou dan Bakura.

"hah! Kau bangun juga, Kaiba?" sarkastik Bakura. Kaiba menghela nafas panjangnya.

"tak akan ada manusia normal yang tidak bangun saat mendengar nyanyian sampah dari Pegasus....." keluh Kaiba. Bakura melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang senyuman sinis.

"oh ya? tidak ada? Apa kau yakin tidak ada manusia normal yang tidak bangun saat mendengar nyanyian kiamat ini, eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Marik dan Malik? Saat ini mereka tetap saja tertidur walaupun Pegasus bernyanyi secara stereo." Kaiba hanya menghela nafasnya.

"aku kan sudah bilang padamu, tak ada manusia 'NORMAL'." Kaiba menekankan kata normal. Selang tak lama, Bakura mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kaiba.

"ah, iya. Kau benar. Aku lupa jika duo setan itu bukanlah orang normal....." Ryou dan Jou sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"uhh.....daripada kita menggunjing orang sembarangan, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yugi? ke...kenapa ia belum bangun?" Jou membuka topik baru. Ryou menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu. Bakura kembali memasang ekspresi sinis.

"cih, jangan-jangan, dia juga merupakan manusia yang tidak normal seperti Mar......"

DUUUAAAKKKK!!!!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!!"

"JANGAN BERBICARA MENGENAI KAWANKU YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!!!" gerutu Jou emosi. Ia menjitak kepala pria punk berambut putih itu lumayan keras. Bakura hanya dapat mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan sewot.

"hei, sakit tahu!!!!! Tenanglah sedikit, dasar kau yankee imitasi!!" Jou melotot mendengar itu.

"apa katamu?!! YANKEE IMITASI?!!"

"sudahlah Bakura, kau yang salah!!" Ryou menimpali. Bakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan itu. Jou hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya seraya menahan emosi. Beraninya pria kakek bolot macam Bakura mengatainya yankee imitasi? Benar-benar tidak sopan. Ia bahkan bukanlah seorang gangster.

Kaiba pun terlihat memasang ekspresi pucat. " uhh.....a..apa kemarin malam, Atem tidur di kamar Yugi?" pertanyaan CEO itu mengejutkan semuanya.

"A...Apa?!! Ya...Yami tidur di kamar Yugi? se...sepertinya......iya....." Jou pun pucat. Semua ikut pucat dan mulai berpersepsi negatif.

"jangan-jangan......."

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! YA...YAMI!!!! HENTIKAN!!! AAAAAHHHH!!" belum sempat Kaiba melanjutkan spekulasinya, suara teriakan itu menginterupsi jalan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kehororan mulai mewarnai paras Jou dan yang lainnya saat mereka membayangkan apa yang dilakukan mantan sex god macam Yami terhadap Yugi. Satu hal yang pasti. Yugi dalam bahaya.

"sepertinya kita harus menyelamatkan Yugi sebelum terlambat......"

-------Lorong Wisma Sennen-------

Mahaad tak pernah menyangka bahwa kebiasaan buruknya bersama para menteri yang lainnya ternyata membawa dampak yang cukup significant terhadap muridnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kebiasaan laknat itu membawa pengaruh yang cukup buruk. Hal itu terbukti disaat ia sedang berjalan perlahan-lahan menyusuri lorong wisma, tiba-tiba, ia mendapati Mana sedang dalam keadaan kejang-kejang dengan aliran darah yang terus mengucur dari hidungnya. Keadaan gadis itu terlihat mengenaskan. Ia benar-benar kehabisan banyak darah.

"Mana!! Sudah kubilang bahwa mengintip itu tidak baik!! Jika Baginda Raja tahu mengenai perbuatanmu, kau bisa dihukum!!!" penasehat kerajaan itu membentak muridnya dengan cukup tegas. Namun, yang bersangkutan masihlah tak menunjukkan respon apapun selain menganga dan gemetar. Mahaad mulai menghela nafasnya.

"dasar kau ini....."

"ada apa ini, Mahaad?" suara familiar itu membuat Mahaad siaga. Ia segera berbalik ke sumber suara itu.

"tuan Seth?"

"apa yang terjadi disini?" Kaiba bertanya dengan tegasnya. Jou dan yang lainnya mulai mengernyutkan dahi saat melihat keadaan Mana yang sedang menyumbat hidungnya sendiri dengan kaos kaki.

Mahaad mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. "uhh....umm......"

"benar-benar spektakuler......"

"huh?" pernyataan Mana membuat semua menautkan alis. Gadis itu mulai berdiri seraya menyumbat hidungnya dan mulai memasang ekspresi berbinar-binar. Semua berpandangan aneh pada Mana.

"aku telah melihatnya......dengan mata kepalaku sendiri...." jelas Mana dengan gaya melodramatis. Semua mulai sweatdrop melihat itu.

"ma...maksudmu apa, Mana?" Mana pun mulai bergaya seperti orang hendak berpuisi.

"apa kalian tidak mengerti juga?!! Aku melihatnya!! Erangan pilu itu digemakan bagai sebuah resonansi!! Sang Jibril terus mengoyak sang gabriel!! Begitu pedih!! Begitu lara!! Hingga menembus langit ke tujuh!!" semua semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan enigma yang dikemukakan oleh Mana. Bahkan, Kaiba menatap Mana seperti menatap orang gila.

"sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi disini, Mahaad?" Kaiba semakin curiga. Mahaad pun mulai keringat dingin.

"uhh....Ma...Mana telah mengintip aktivitas pribadi Raja Atemu dengan Tuan muda Yugi....."

"Apa?!!"

"dan sang Gabriel mulai meronta!! Berteriak!! Dan meraung!! Rroooaaarrr!!! Memohon sebuah keselamatan!! Namun, dengan kejinya, sang Jibril mulai menekan jiwa sempurnanya pada dinding kenistaan!! Penyatuan rasa itu terjadi!! Dan sang Seraph seakan tuli!! Seakan bisu!! Seakan membeku!! Ughh!!" Mana kembali mendeklarasikan apa yang telah ia lihat dengan bahasa puitis. Semua makin sweatdrop melihat itu.

"lebih baik kita segera melihat kejadian itu sendiri, Seto." rasa bingung dan cemas pun melanda Jou. Dan Kaiba semakin memiliki firasat buruk.

"a...aku setuju denganmu, puppy....se...sebaiknya kita...."

"dan apakah kalian mendengar?!! Langit akhirat seakan menaungi ritual sakral mereka!! Apakah kalian melihat bahwa percikan-percikan air mata suci milik sang gabriel, membasahi paras Dewa sang Jibril!! Sang gabriel terus meraung, mengerang dan menggemakan teriakan surgawinya!! Dan sang Jibril tak mempedulikan sang gabriel yang terus meronta dibawahnya!! Ia terus saja, menggerakkan tirani iblis, untuk menunjukkan kuasanya yang dzalim!! Begitu pedih!! Begitu panas!! Panas hingga setara dengan neraka!! Dan eksistensi euphoria pun seakan tercipta dengan kekalnya!! Kekal!! Absolut!! Ooohhh Yeeeeaaaah!!" Mana semakin menggila dalam berpuisi. Ia bahkan mendramatisir gayanya dengan mengayunkan tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah atas. Benar-benar gila dan maniak puitis. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Mana bisa mendeskripsikan adegan ranjang dengan sebuah puisi. Benar-benar parah. Dan tentu saja sangat berlebihan.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Seto!! aku harus segera melihatnya sendiri!! Jika sampai Yugi tersakiti lagi, aku akan mencincang sepupumu itu!!" dengan kesal, Jou mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yugi. Kaiba dan Ryou langsung mengikuti Jou dari belakang.

"dan sang Jibril pun kembali menjerat Gabriel dengan rantai nafsunya!! Sang Gabriel tak dapat berkutik!! Sang Jibril mulai hilang kendali!! Dengan cambuk distopia miliknya, ia semakin mengoyak mata hati sang Gabriel!! Sang Gabriel terus meronta!! Dan sang Jibril membalasnya dengan kebisuan!! Kebisuan logika!! Dan piciknya sebuah naluri!! Dan kepuasan hakiki pun telah lahir dalam fananya eksistensi ini!! Aaarrrggghhh!!!" Bakura hanya dapat melongo mendengar perkataan Mana. Saat ini, gadis fujoshi itu mulai meraung-raung secara tidak jelas. Ia bahkan mencekik lehernya sendiri seraya berguling-guling dilantai. Bakura pun segera beranjak dari Mana dan mulai mengikuti Jou dan yang lainnya.

'gadis itu benar-benar tidak waras.....' batin Bakura singkat seraya menatap Mana dengan tatapan illfeel.

-------Kamar Yugi-------

Yugi sudah tak ingat lagi tentang berapa klimaks yang sudah ia capai. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Kekasihnya yang setengah gila itu terus saja menunjukkan teknik-teknik dan bakat yang ia miliki. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara sedikitpun. Raja Mesir itu terus saja mengunci dan melumat mulutnya seraya membentur titik terdalamnya berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar berada diambang batas.

"mmnnhh!! Ya...Yami!! kkkhh!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" lagi-lagi Yugi mencapai klimaksnya. Yami semakin menggila dengan hal itu.

"hhh.....ka...kau semakin lama tampak semakin menggiurkan, Aibou......aku sungguh tergila-gila padamu...." dengan itu, Yami kembali melumat mulut kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam. Dan belum sempat Yugi merespon, tubuh mungilnya itu sudah digeret oleh Yami dan dihempaskan ke dinding.

"aakkhh...te...teknik apalagi yang akan kau lakukan, Yami? aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melakukan ronde baru.....nnnhhh....." sungguh tidak adil. Belum sempat Yugi memberikan keputusan, kembarannya itu langsung membenturkan bibirnya dan kembali menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Yugi benar-benar tak dapat berkutik lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Tenaganya sudah habis jika ia pergunakan untuk berontak. Ia hanya dapat berdoa agar Tuhan mengirimkan bala bantuan seperti......

DDUUUAAAAKKKKK!!!!

"HOLYSHIT DUDE!!!"

Kedua bola mata Bakura hampir saja copot saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Bahkan Jou, Kaiba dan Ryou benar-benar shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Saat ini, Raja Mesir itu sedang menghimpit Yugi di dinding dan mencoba berhubungan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Benar-benar gila.

"mmmhh!!! Te...teman-temmmmhhh!!! To...mmmhhh!!! tolong aku!!!" Yugi berusaha meminta tolong dengan mulut yang sudah dipenuhi oleh lidah kekasihnya itu. Semua mulai berwajah merah dan agak sedikit malu.

"uhh....ki...kita harus segera menghentikan Yami, teman-teman." sahut Jou seraya mencoba melihat atap kamar. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah melihat keadaan panas kawannya itu. Bakura pun angkat bicara.

"walaupun kalian menyuruh Yami untuk menghentikan aksinya, ia tidak akan mendengarkan kalian. Saat ini, mode sex godnya sudah memasuki tahap berserk. Dulu, saat ia masihlah menjadi orang bejat, ia pernah meniduri 90 wanita dalam satu malam hanya untuk melampiaskan mode berserknya itu."

"APA?!! 90 WANITA DALAM SATU MALAM?!!" Jou hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung. Sedangkan Kaiba dan Ryou hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Mode berserk bukanlah sebuah kabar baru bagi mereka berdua.

"INI GILA!!! KAPASITAS YUGI TAK BISA DISAMAKAN DENGAN 90 WANITA!!! KITA HARUS SEGERA MENGHENTIKAN YAMI!!! LAMA-LAMA, YUGI BISA TERBUNUH JIKA KEADAAN INI TERUS BERLANJUT!!!" Jou mulai panas dan emosi. Semua kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Bakura.

"hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan Yami saat ini." ujar Bakura singkat. Hawa keseriusan mulai menyelimuti situasi itu. dengan serius, Jou bertanya dengan singkat.

"apa itu?"

"satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan cara...........menghantam kepala Yami dengan..........buah Durian."

-------Ruang Depan Wisma Sennen-------

"KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK!!! KENAPA KALIAN MENGHANTAM KEPALAKU DENGAN DURIAN SUNGGUHAN, HAH?!!" Yami benar-benar begitu marah. Saat ini, ia harus menanggung sebuah benjolan besar dikepalanya. Hal ini benar-benar memalukan. Benjolan itu pasti akan sangat lama untuk dihilangkan. Apa jadinya nanti jika ia harus kembali memerintah Mesir, para rakyatnya harus melihat Raja mereka dalam keadaan benjol? Benar-benar MEMALUKAN.

"CIH!! HARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU KARENA TELAH MENYADARKANMU, DASAR IDIOT!!! AKU BAHKAN HAMPIR SAJA DIHAJAR PENDUDUK SETEMPAT KARENA KETAHUAN MENCURI BUAH DURIAN MILIK TETANGGA!!!!" Bakura tak kalah emosi. Kedua pria punk itu saling melayangkan tatapan pembunuh. Bahkan efek kilatan petir menyambar telah menjadi background mereka. Semua sweatdrop melihat itu.

"TAPI KAU TAK PERLU MENYADARKANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI!!! BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU MENGALAMI GEGAR OTAK KARENA ULAHMU?!! KAU BISA DIHUKUM MATI KARENA TELAH MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA RAJA MESIR!!!! DASAR TENGIK!!! JAHANAM!!!" geram Yami jengkel. Ia pun mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Disaat keadaan mulai memanas, Yugi dan Ryou mencoba menenangkan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"sudahlah Yami!! tenangkan dirimu!!" Yugi mencoba menahan kekasihnya dan mulai mendudukkan kembarannya itu di sofa. Ryou juga melakukan hal serupa.

"sudahlah, kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja. Setelah ini, kita sudah akan berpisah dan berpencar menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing. Setidaknya, tunjukkan rasa solidaritas diantara kalian!!!" semua mulai terdiam mendengar penegasan Kaiba. Mereka baru ingat bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir mereka tinggal di wisma Sennen. Setelah ini, Yami dan Yugi akan pindah ke Mesir. Kaiba juga akan kembali ke mansion miliknya bersama dengan Jou karena tugasnya untuk mengawasi sepupunya itu telah selesai. Bakura dan Ryou hendak berkelana menuju ke tempat ayah mereka di Tokyo. Bahkan Marik dan Malik juga akan akan kembali ke rumah Ishizu untuk memohon restu akan pernikahan mereka. Wisma Sennen akan benar-benar kosong setelah ini.

"sungguh tak terasa kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Wisma ini menyimpan banyak kenangan." Yugi bernostalgia. Yami mulai menatap kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Memori masa lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Di wisma inilah semuanya dimulai. Di wisma inilah semuanya berawal. Diwisma inilah takdir barunya dimulai. Dan diwisma inilah ia menemukan harapan, kepercayaan dan juga aibounya.

"apa kau berpikiran hal yang sama denganku, Aibou?" Yami mulai memangku kekasih mungilnya itu. Aibounya itu menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"ya. Wisma ini adalah sebuah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku belajar banyak hal saat aku mulai menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini. Aku bertemu kalian semua. Dan kita mencapai masa terindah ini karena wisma ini. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan wisma Sennen......" semua mulai tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Yugi. Pasti akan sangat sedih karena pada akhirnya, mereka semua harus berpisah. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, wisma inilah yang menyatukan mereka. Meskipun harus diselingi dengan keadaan yang kacau balau.

"bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, kita adakan acara reuni di wisma ini? Dengan begitu, kita bisa lagi berkumpul dan berbagi cerita!!" usul Jou semangat. Paras bahagia hampir terpancar diseluruh para housemate itu.

"ide yang sangat bagus, Jou!! Kita bisa mengadakan acara reuni di tempat ini lagi!! kau setuju kan, Yami?" Raja Mesir itu tersenyum melihat semangat Aibounya itu.

"tentu saja, Aibou."

"ya, aku setuju akan hal itu. Sebaiknya kita tetap menjaga hubungan komunikasi jarak jauh." ujar Kaiba. Semua kembali mengangguk setuju. Dengan kesepakatan ini, semangat untuk melangkah dan menerjang sebuah petualangan hidup yang baru pun semakin membara. Walau mereka berpisah, walau jarak mereka terlampau jauh, Namun suatu hari nanti, mereka akan berkumpul bersama lagi. Berkumpul untuk berbagi cerita. Berbagi pengalaman hidup. Berbagi semangat baru. Dan semua hal itu akan semakin melengkapi perjalanan kisah mereka di masa depan. Terus terlengkapi hingga menjadi suatu kesatuan yang sempurna.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! BEISUOKZ KALIAN ZEMOA AKUAN MENINGGUALKEAN WISMAE IMOETKIU INIE!!! HIKS!! AKKU AKUAN SENDIRIE LAGIE!!! AKKU AKUAN MEMBUJEANGS LAGIE!!! AKKU TAK AKUAN BISIAW MELIHEATS WAJUAH IMOETS YUGI-BOY LAGIE!!! HUWAAAAA!!! TEDAAAAAKKKKSSSS!!!!" tak disangka-sangka, sang Pemilik kos pun datang dan langsung berlari ke arah Yugi dengan maksud hendak memeluk pria imut itu. Namun sayangnya, Pegasus harus berhadapan dengan tembok penghalang yang begitu kuat.

DUUAAAKKK!!!

"AAAOOOUUUWWWSS!!!" Pemilik kos itu harus mendarat diatas lantai dengan cara yang tidak terhormat berkat pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Yami.

"langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau mengotori Aibou dengan jasad busukmu itu, Pegasus!!!" geram Raja Mesir itu emosi seraya mendekap Yugi dengan cukup erat. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah. Semenjak ia memberikan kesuciannya itu pada kekasihnya, Yami menjadi semakin dan semakin bertambah posessif padanya. Sungguh nasib seseorang yang menjadi kekasih dari sex god. Bokongnya pun masih terasa SANGAT nyeri hingga saat ini. Beruntung pria mungil itu masih bisa bertahan. Sepertinya, Yugi harus membiasakan diri dengan penyakit hormonal kekasihnya itu mulai dari sekarang.

"hiks.....teganya!! teganya!! Teganya!! !!!! Huaaa!!!! Kalian benar-benar tega mentega!!! Apa kalian semua tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun dengan pemilik kos kalian yang super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable so sweet ini!!! Hah?!! Apa kalian tak peduli padaku?!!"

"tidak!" semua menjawab hal itu dengan serempak. Dan Pegasus pun semakin terpuruk ke dalam kesedihannya.

"hiks.....aku akan sendirian di wisma ini. Tanpa kalian semua, siapa yang akan menemaniku?!! Siapa?!! Hiks....aku akan sendiri....." dengan gaya dramatis, Pegasus mulai menyentuh dadanya dan mengibaskan rambutnya bak iklan sampo di televisi. Semua mulai memutar bola matanya melihat itu.

"hei banci, kau tak perlu merengek seperti orang sarap!! Walau kami semua pindah, kau akan mendapat penghuni kos yang baru." gerutu Bakura sewot. Hal itu menyebabkan rengekan Pegasus yang pada awalnya dalam tahap Mono kini berubah menjadi stereo.

"tapitapitapitapitapitapi atmosfernya akan berbeda~ aku lebih senang jika wismaku dihuni oleh orang-orang imut(?) macam kalian semua. Hiks....." semua kembali sweatdrop.

"uhh....wa...walaupun kami akan pindah dari sini, tapi suatu saat nanti, kami akan kembali berkumpul di wisma Sennen ini, Pegasus-san. Jadi kau jangan sedih. Tetap pertahankan wisma ini. Kelak, kami semua pasti akan berkumpul lagi disini." Yugi mulai melayangkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat amat manis terhadap Pegasus. Hal itu membuat Pegasus berbunga-bunga dan membuat Yami menahan diri untuk tidak menghempaskan Yugi ke ranjang lagi.

"hiks.....kau baik sekali, Yugi-boy!! Te....terima kasih atas motivasimu yang manis itu. Aku pasti akan menunggu kalian semua dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan mempertahankan wisma Sennen ini." Pemilik kos itu kembali bersemangat. Semua mulai lega dengan hal itu.

"AHOII!! SEBELUM KITA SEMUA PERGI MENINGGALKAN WISMA INI, AYO KITA DOKUMENTASIKAN!! AYO KITA BERFOTO-FOTO SEKSI BERSAMA.........MALIK SEKSI PRODUCTIONS!!!!" suara Malik menggema diseluruh ruangan. Pria Mesir itu muncul sambil membawa kameranya. Dari belakang, Marik mengikutinya. Bakura memasang raut sinis melihat itu.

"heh, inilah dia.....manusia terNORMAL yang paling NORMAL dari seluruh manusia-manusia NORMAL yang lain. Mereka adalah makhluk NORMAL yang tak akan terbangun saat mendengar suara nyanyian tidak NORMAL dari Pegasus. Mereka tetap saja tidur lelap layaknya orang NORMAL yang lainnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang sangat amat NORMAL dan mendedikasikan hidup hanya untuk keNORMALan! Aku salut pada orang NORMAL macam kalian berdua......." Bakura menyindir dengan nada sarkastik. Namun sepertinya, pemikiran Malik dan Marik mengalami falter.

"OMG!! Kura!! Sejak kapan kau suka memuji orang begini?!! Biasanya kau selalu menyindir kami. Terima kasih sayang~ aku dan Marik mungkin satu-satunya orang normal yang ada disini. Kami benar-benar tersanjung dengan gelar normal kami." Malik tersipu malu dan mulai mendekap Marik. Bakura menepuk jidatnya dengan keras dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"dasar tolol....."

"baiklah, sebaiknya segera kita dokumentasikan moment ini. Lebih baik, biar Isono yang mengambil gambarnya. Isono, cepat kau potret kami." perintah Kaiba. Kepala bodyguard itu hanya dapat mengangguk dan menuruti perintah CEO itu.

"baiklah, ayo kita berpose!!" ujar Jou semangat. Dan dengan cepat, Yami mulai mendekap Yugi dengan erat dari arah belakang. Wajah Yugi memerah.

"Ya...Yami?"

"aku lebih suka dengan pose seperti ini, Aibou.......aku senang berada didekatmu......" bisik Yami seraya mendaratkan kecupan dileher kekasihnya itu. Wajah Yugi benar-benar semakin panas dan memerah.

"baiklah, ayo semua!! Segera berkumpul!!" Jou memberikan komando. Dalam sekejap, Ryou dan Bakura mulai berdiri didekat Yugi dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua saling berpose dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Dan tentu saja pose semi hot dipegang oleh Yami yang sedari tadi mengelus-elus bokong kembarannya dari belakang.

PLAK!!

"OUCH!!!" sudah dua kali Yami mendapat tamparan. Namun, Raja Mesir itu belum juga jera untuk tidak menggerayangi tubuh aibounya. Isono pun mulai memberi aba-aba.

"baiklah, siap ya. Satu......dua......"

"TUNGGU!!! AKU BELUM BERPOSE!!! TUNGGU!!!" Malik pun histeris seraya menggeret Marik dengan cukup brutal menuju kearah Yugi dan yang lainnya. Isono pucat melihat itu.

"ba....baiklah, a...aku ulangi. Satu.....dua....ti...."

"NNOOOOOO!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME, BABE!!! NUOOOOO!!!" dalam gaya slow motion, Pegasus mulai berlari menuju kearah kumpulan housematenya. Dan sayangnya, disaat jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal memasuki areal pemotretan, kilat lampu flash kamera pun menyala dan hasilnya adalah…….

Pegasus

Tidak tampak di dalam foto.

--------------

Yugi's POV

Waktu pun bergulir semenjak aku pindah dari wisma Sennen. Begitu banyak kenangan yang terbentuk semenjak hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di wisma Sennen. Begitu banyak pelajaran hidup yang kudapati wisma yang dulunya kuanggap sebagai neraka itu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa neraka bisa menjadi surga. Sebuah wisma yang dulunya kukira hanyalah sebuah wisma biasa yang tak terlalu berarti, kini pandanganku pun berubah. Wisma Sennen adalah wisma yang penuh dengan harapan. Sebuah wisma yang penuh dengan semangat dan kekompakan antar housematenya. Walau mungkin banyak hal aneh dan kekacauan yang terjadi di hampir setiap harinya, Namun, justru semua itulah yang membuat kami bersatu. Keanekaragaman itu, keanekaragaman konflik, latar belakang bahkan motif, semua itulah yang telah menyatukan kami. Dan kami tak akan pernah melupakan wisma harapan itu. Sebuah wisma yang akan selalu terukir di dalam hati tiap penghuninya. Sebagai sebuah wisma pembawa impian. Pembawa impian yang cukup indah. Indah dan selamanya indah.

"Aibou? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yami terlihat berdiri dengan begitu regal dan mulai berjalan mendekati suaminya itu. Ya. Setelah beberapa tahun ini, ia dan kembarannya itu telah resmi menikah. Kini, Yugi pun mengemban tugas untuk mendampinginya memimpin negara.

"Atem?"

"jangan panggil aku Atem. Panggil aku Yami, Aibou. Panggil aku Yami agar aku selalu mengingat cahaya harapan yang selalu kau berikan padaku....." Raja Mesir itu mulai mendekap kembarannya itu dengan cukup erat. Yugi tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"aku hanya sedang berpikir mengenai bagaimana keadaan wisma Sennen saat ini." gumam Yugi singkat. Yami tersenyum mendengar itu dan semakin memeluk Yugi dengan cukup erat.

"aku yakin Pegasus akan semakin bertambah tua dan membujang hingga saat ini." Yugi tertawa mendengar itu. suaminya itu masih saja memiliki sense of humor.

"dan aku yakin pasti ia akan mendapat penghuni kos baru saat ini." ujar Yugi menambahkan. Yami tersenyum mendengar itu.

"lalu poinmu, Aibou?"

"poinku adalah, wisma Sennen pasti akan mengajarkan banyak pelajaran hidup bagi para housematenya." Yugi pun bersandar didada kekasihnya seraya menghirup aroma cinnamon milik kekasihnya itu. Yami pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"aku setuju denganmu, Aibou. Semoga orang yang tinggal diwisma Sennen saat ini bisa belajar mengenai apa itu arti sesungguhnya dari sebuah harapan dalam kehidupan. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan kembali kesana." dengan itu, Yami semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yugi dan mencoba mengingat seluruh kenangan indahnya bersama Yugi. dan ia pun yakin, selama wisma Sennen berdiri, maka akan banyak pelajaran hidup tak terduga yang dapat dihasilkan oleh wisma itu. Dan tak ada yang menyangka bahwa dibalik panasnya sebuah neraka, ternyata di neraka itulah tersimpan setitik surga.

-------Domino Jepang Beberapa Tahun Kemudian-------

"hei, apa kau yakin ini tempat kos itu?"

"iya, satu-satunya tempat kos di kompleks ini hanya disini!!"

"ta...tapi kenapa terlihat aneh, sih?"

"aneh bagaimana?! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja!! Sudahlah! lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dalam dan menemui pemilik kosnya!!" seorang remaja pria terlihat menarik kawannya untuk memasuki wisma yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam wisma secara perlahan-lahan.

"de...dekorasinya bagus sekali. Dari luar, ornament-ornamentnya terlihat berseni!! Lihat, ada tamannya juga!! Tuh kan, tidak ada yang aneh!!"

"ta...tapi tetap saja menurutku aneh, Haga!! Eh, ta....tadi plang nama wisma ini apa? Aku belum melihat nama wisma ini....."

"sudahlah, Ryuuzaki!! Nanti pasti pemilik kosnya akan memperkenalkan wismanya pada kita!!" sesosok pria berambut biru muda dan berkacamata serangga itu terus saja menarik kawannya masuk, sampai pada akhirnya mereka terbelalak saat melihat penyambutan di ruang tamu.

"a...apa ini? Bi....binaragawan?!!" Haga benar-benar shock melihat beberapa poster bergambar lelaki berotot besar mulai menyambut penglihatannya. Bahkan Ryuuzaki terlihat semakin pucat dan ingin segera lari dari tempat itu.

"Ha...Haga, se...sebaiknya kita mencari wisma yang lain. A...aku memiliki firasat buruk!! A...aku takut!!"

"ah, kenapa kau begitu penakut?!! Sudahlah, mungkin pemilik kos ini seorang binaragawan!!" tegas Haga. Siapa saja yang melihat kumpulan poster itu pasti mengira bahwa pemilik wisma itu adalah seorang binaragawan. Benar-benar sangat familiar dengan keadaan sebelumnya.

"tapi keadaan ini sangat aneh Haga!! Dari luar, wisma ini terlihat elegant dan minimalis dengan desain ornament yang unik dan berseni dan sekarang, kita disambut oleh poster binaragawan!! Nanti, apalagi yang akan kita dapat?!" perkataan Ryuuzaki memang cukup masuk akal. Haga pun terlihat berpikir keras.

"hmm....lalu kita harus bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya kita….."

"ohohohohohohoh!!! Apa ini? Ouw!! Aku mendapat penghuni kos baru!!"

"huh?!!" dalam sekejap, Haga dan Ryuuzaki terbelalak saat sesosok figur mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Dan mereka berdua pun langsung menyesali niat mereka untuk menghuni wisma ini. Aura horor semakin menyelimuti mereka. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah menginjakkan kaki di sebuah neraka.

"Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!! salam kenal, aku Pegasus J. Crawford, pemilik wisma ini. Kuucapkan selamat datang di………wisma Sennen……."

-------**FIN**-------

Author : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview dan mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Maaf jika updatenya lama. Saya baru saja membuat cerita oneshot sehingga akhirnya chapter terakhir ini menjadi tertunda. Cerita ini tak akan sempurna dan selesai tanpa dukungan dari kalian semua. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Semoga endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. ^__^

Yami : -_- tanpa basa basi lagi, saatnya balasan review. Maaf jika singkat, halamannya terbatas.

**To Vichan91312 :**

Yami : hehehe, para menteri emang pada mesum nan laknat. Tapi mereka tak tahu kalo Raja mereka lebih bejat daripada mereka sendiri. Hahahah!! XD *plak* dan Mana emang tukang intip tuh =3= wokeh, arigato reviewnya Vichan!!

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Mana : hihihi....aku jika bicara sepertinya emang blak-blakan Kurii-chan. Lagipula, siapa sih yang tidak mau melihat baginda Raja berated M dengan Yuu-chan ^_^ *plak* hihi, arigato reviewnya, Kurii-chan!! XD

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Yugi : wah, syukurlah jika adegan kemarin masih aman dikonsumsi. Author benar-benar klepek-klepek jika dalam hal rated M. Hehehe.....makasih untuk dukungannya kak!! Arigato ne!! ^___^

**To coolkid4869 :**

Kaiba : coolkid babe!! Huwaaaa!!! I'm back, baby!! XD *plak* itu tuh, Author udh kumarahin tuh babe. Sekarang kita ketemu lagi nih, dear~ hmm, threesome babe? Ama jojonk juga?? Kalo gitu tolong desain sebuah ranjang yang cukup buat kita bertiga ya babe!! I will be waiting, love!! Bye my sweety coolkid!! XD *dibantai ancur-ancuran*

**To ****Uzuchiha No Ryuu Kami :**

Yami : o.O woi bro, klo liat lemon jangan dikelas. Ntar tuh kelas banjir darah tuh bro! XD *plak* hahaha!! Mana sekarang jadi gila!! Rated M ku dengan aibou dijadiin puisi!! XD *plak* tetap semangat Ya, Ryuu-kun!!! Lanjutkan perjuanganmu nak!! Ganbatte dan arigato!!! XD

**To Shara Serenia :**

Bakura : teteh Shara, maafin Aa yang soal kemarin. DX Oh iya, author masih nggak berani buat lemon yang lebih hot. Dia malah klepek-klepek sendiri saat buat lemon ringan kayak kemarin. Dasar payah!! =3= *dibakar Author* arigato lho teh buat reviewnya!! Hiks....good bye teteh!! Lup you pul!! DX *plak*

**To Nonohana Kizure :**

Mana : huwaaaa!! Aku mau doujin puzzleshippingnya!! Aku mau!! XD *plak* haha, om Peggy mah sampai akhir sepertinya menderita. hihi ternyata ngintip rated M puzzleshipping asoy~ XD *plak* arigato ne Nonohana-san!!! XD

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Mana : O.O eh? Haru-chan juga nosebleedkah? Ayo kita sumbat hidung kita dengan kaos kaki!! XD *plak* maaf kalo Author tidak membuat lemon full seperti kemarin. Jiwa author saat ini sedang terkontaminasi dengan virus poetic poignant *plak* hehe, wokeh, arigato reviewnya, Haru-chan!! ^_^

**To Aihara :**

Yami : hehehe, baguslah jika lemon chapter kemarin bisa membuat Aihara-san tepar. Berarti lemon yang kemarin hot donk? XD *plak* arigato reviewnya Aihara-san!!

**To ka hime**** Shiseiten :**

Marik : butuh darah? hei Author!! Pereviewmu ada yang kehabisan darah!! cepat segera suplay darah untuknya!! Dasar Author tak bertanggung jawab!!! *diinjek Author* hehe, arigato reviewnya, Ka-san!! XD

**To Din-chan :**

Yugi : *blush* tau tuh! Author ingin mencoba terobosan baru untuk membuatku yang memulai duluan. Huff!! *pout* iya, Kaiba emang jahat ama Jou. Tapi sepertinya Yami lebih ganas padaku!! Dasar mesum!! *jambakin Yami* arigato reviewnya Din-chan!! ^__^

**To Ao-Mido :**

Yami : maaf jika updatenya lama, Mido-san!! XD Author waktu itu sedang membuat oneshot jadi chapter ini agak sedikit tertunda. Dasar Author geblek!! *digorok Author* hehe, semoga endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Maaf jika tak ada lemon ronde selanjutnya. Author benar-benar klepek-klepek. Di oneshotnya juga dibubuhi lemon tuh. O.O *plak* arigato reviewnya, Mido-san!!

**To Yuuri Uchiha Namikaze :**

Yami : Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tak bisa menyanggupi request dua ronde. Sebenarnya pikiran lemonnya Author sudah dia berikan pada oneshotnya. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan Yuu-chan dan Ri. Oh ya, untuk pemanggilan nama Atem, dichapter ini sudah jelas kan? heheh...wokeh, arigato reviewnya ya!! XD

**To Sweet Lolipop :**

Malik : semoga ending fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan loli-chan. Arigato reviewnya loli-chan!!! XD

**To Arsy Yugi :**

Mana : hihihi, rated M kemarin memang Hot!! Arsy-san mau ikut ngintip bareng saya? XD *plak* klo mau ikut, kita sediain tisu dulu. Hihihi, arigato reviewnya, Arsy-san!! ^_^

**To ****Myuu~chan :**

Yami : huahahahaha!! Harusnya sebelum baca chapter kemarin, sediakan tisu. Hehehe.....happy ending? Mungkin iya. Tapi kalau bagi Pegasus mungkin sad ending karena ia ditinggal sendiri. Hehehe, arigato reviewnya Myuu-chan!!

**To ArcXora :**

Yugi : semangat buat UN-nya ya Xora-san!! Kami akan doakan xora-san semoga UNnya lancar!!! Semoga endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan Xora-san!! Arigato n ganbatte ne xora-san!! ^___^

**To Alia Hanazakuro :**

Yami : eh? Alia kehilangan banyak darah?? o.O jangan khawatir, suply darah akan langsung dikirim oleh Author. Mumpung golongan darah Author O tuh. *plak* sekali lagi, arigato reviewnya Alia!!! XD

**To Desiaaah :**

Yugi : o.O wah, di fic ini si mokuba emang gak dimunculin Desiaaah-san. Btw, terima kasih buat reviewnya!!

**To HaikuReSanoVa :**

Yugi : wah ada pereview baru. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Re!! ^^ hahaha! Jangan sampai mimisan seperti Mana. Sekarang dia semakin gila tuh. O.O sekali lagi, arigato ne!! ^__^

**To Yaminokamichama666 :**

Yami : eh? Semangat frozz?? O.o wah, kemarin nggak dimasukin ama author, padahal ide bagus tuh. Dan Atem!! Hahahahaha!! Makasih buat namanya ya!! XD jangan sedih gitu donk!! Kita kan satu orang Tem!! XD lebih baik kita digabung aja. Heheheh.....arigato Rei-chan!!! Fansku!! Xd *plak*

**To NakamaLuna :**

Yami : tak apa-apa nak. Inet dirumah sepertinya lebih baik jika dibakar XD *plak* semoga lemon puzzle di chapter yang lalu bisa memuaskan Luna-san. Arigato reviewnya!!! XD

**To Hinaruto Youichi :**

Yami : huahahaha!! Membayangkan saya bikin nosebleed? Hehehe, saya emang keren huahahaha!! Xd *narsis* semoga lemon puzzle di chapter sebelumnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Arigato reviewnya ya!! XD

**To Aljabar tralala :**

Yami : huahahaha!!! Keperjakaan Aibou menjadi milikku!! XD *plak* Hehehe, malah aku udah nikah juga di chapter ini o.O *plak* hahahaha!! Om Mana sepertinya semakin menggila dengan YAOI. Wokeh, Arigato reviewnya Tralala-san!! (ganti penname nih?) *plak* XD

**To ****shin2Ashura :**

Yami : ehehehe, lemonnya gila? Baguslah kalau begitu XD *plak* endingnya kapan? Ini udh ending. Hehehe, arigato reviewnya ya!! XD

**To Bm, Lisa, Devil xXx, Y x Y****, Dark-sama dan Pembaca yang lain :**

Marik : thank you so much!!! Maaf jika ada yang lupa disebutkan. Hehehehe!! XD

Yami : wokeh, walaupun fic ini tamat, tetap dimohon reviewnya sebagai bahan evaluasi Author dan sebagai salam perpisahan terakhir untuk wisma Sennen.

Pegasus : hiks!! Srrookkss!! Kapan-kapan ayo main ke wismaku yuk!! Ntar aku kasih permen deh!! XD *plak*

Yugi : sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua pereview ataupun reader yang memasukkan fic ini dan Author ke kategori favorit. Sampai jumpa di fic Author yang lain!!

Author : akhir kata, Arigato and Ja Ne Minna!!! ^__^


End file.
